Your Eyes Look Into Mine
by Danao
Summary: 1977, les jeunes sorciers s'apprêtent à retourner à Poudlard. Les septièmes années ont toute l'année scolaire pour préparer, réviser et réussir leurs ASPICs. Ils vont vivre une année de folie avec les cours, les sorties, les blagues et la venue de nouveaux élèves suite à un échange scolaire avec d'autres écoles. Mais les ténèbres sont présent, ce qui ne sera pas de tout repos.
1. Soirée d'été

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, me voilà de retour ! Bien pour commencer, je suis actuellement bloqué sur les OS de Neville qui doit voir le jour le 30 juillet, de Harry qui doit être en ligne le 31 juillet mais aussi sur le dernier à savoir Ginny qui doit arriver le 11 aout. Je pense donc que je vais faire comme j'ai fait pour les trois OS de mars (sur Ron, Remus et James) et que je vais les mettre en ligne une fois l'OS sur Ginny terminé.**_

 _ **Ensuite je vous offre ce premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction**_ **Yo** **ur eyes look into mine _et celle-ci n'est pas un UA mais elle suit le canon de JK Rowling. Il se peut cependant que je prenne quelques liberté mais je tente de rester fidèle à la série originale._** ** ** _Cette fiction sera découpé en deux parties et chacune d'elles sera composé de vingt chapitres. Donc cette nouvelle fictions sera composé de quarante chapitre en tout. Mais ne vous en faites pas je vous dirai quand se terminera la première partie._****

 ** _Vous retrouverez également des personnages que vous avez déjà croisés au cours de mes anciennes fictions comme le personnage de Caroline Bernard, Damian Philips, Zachary White et Lizbeth Lupin (la sœur de Remus)._**

 ** _Sur cette note positive et ensoleillé (car oui il fait très chaud dans le sud) je vous laisse découvrir cette nouvelle fiction._**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 ** _Un gros merci à Mistral1252 de corriger mes couacs sur cette fiction_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC_**

* * *

 **.**

 **1 – Soirée d'été**

 **.**

 _ **Soir du 27 août 1977**_

 **Le pub était bondé de monde, il n'y avait que très peu de chance pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule. Beaucoup de jeunes sorciers dansaient sur le rythme d'un nouveau groupe de rock nommé Bizarr' Sisters. Dans un coin reculé du pub se tenait quatre jeunes hommes morts de rire avec plusieurs verres vides, à moitié remplis sur la table. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs, le second avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux noisette, le troisième avait les cheveux châtains également mais avec les yeux gris et le troisième avait également les cheveux noirs avec les yeux marron qui se trouvait derrière des lunettes rondes. Ils répondaient aux noms de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew et James Potter, plus couramment appelés les Maraudeurs ou encore Patmol, Lunard, Queudver et Cornedrue pour les intimes.**

"- Et là, Lunard se jette sur Patmol et s'en suit d'un long hurlement dirigé vers la lune … aouuuuuuuuuuuuu …

\- Oui, oui, on le sait Queudver, nous étions là ! **coupa Sirius.**

\- ... uuuu ! **t** **ermina Peter en baissant la voix.** "

 **En voyant la tête que faisait leur ami, les trois autres Maraudeurs ricanèrent avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de leur boisson. La musique augmenta d'un volume amenant les quatre garçons à parler plus fort afin de se faire entendre.**

"- En tout cas, trinquons à la santé de cette chère McGonagall qui a sans doute perdu la tête en offrant à Jamesie le poste de Préfet-en-Chef ! **dit Sirius.**

\- Patmol, arrête ! **dit le concerné en abaissant le bras de son meilleur ami.**

\- Et puis ce n'est pas McGonagall qui prend la décision de nommer les Préfets-en-Chef, c'est Dumbledore ! **ajouta Remus.**

\- C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais douté que notre cher Directeur était fou… mais en revanche pour cette chère Minerva, de mon cœur, c'est assez surprenant d'avoir accepté ! **répondit Sirius.** Allez c'est ma tournée !"

 **Sirius se leva, suivi de Peter pour se diriger vers le comptoir sur lequel le poing de Sirius s'abattit pour avoir l'attention du barman. De leur côté, Remus et James étaient restés à leur table. Le nouveau Préfet-en-Chef semblait beaucoup trop silencieux au goût du lycanthrope. Remus prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa biereaubeurre et la posa.**

"- Tout va bien Cornedrue ?

\- Ouais, ouais … **répondit James évasif.**

\- A d'autre mon ami ! Allez, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il y a que … je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore m'a donné cet insigne ! Alors que tu le mérites plus que moi !

\- James on en a déjà discuté !

\- Je sais mais … ça me rend mal à l'aise vis à vis de toi.

\- Tu sais bien que ça n'aurait pas été compatible par rapport à ce que tu sais !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, il aurait juste fallu qu'on s'organise ! Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter cet insigne alors que toi oui ! Tu as travaillé dur, tu es l'un des meilleurs élèves que Poudlard ait connu et puis tu sais te faire respecter avec un simple regard ! Je n'ai rien de tout ça !

\- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien. Tu es intelligent, tu es même le meilleur de notre promotion ! Dumbledore ne nomme pas les élèves qui respecte uniquement le règlement, il nomme des élèves intelligents et qui sauront faire la part des choses !

\- Tu me vois être impartial avec les Serpentards ? Tu me vois défendre Servilus ?

\- James … tu sauras faire ce qu'il faut quand il faut ! Alors maintenant cesse d'être stupide et accroche cet insigne sur ton t-shirt ! Et puis n'oublie pas que je serai là pour te rappeler à l'ordre s'il le faut. Je serai l'un de tes collègues puisque j'ai été nommé Préfet ! **l** **ui rappela Remus en pointant son insigne qui était sur sa veste** "

 **James leva les yeux en l'air et accrocha finalement son insigne de Préfet-en-Chef sur son t-shirt. Puis il prit son verre et trinqua avec Remus.**

"- J'ai quand même hâte de voir la tête d'Evans quand elle verra que je suis son homologue !

\- Tu crois toujours que c'est elle la Préfète-en-Chef cette année ? **se moqua Remus.**

\- Qui d'autre si ce n'est pas elle ? Elle a tout, l'intelligence, la bonté, la gentillesse, la sévérité et surtout le volcan qui peut entrer en éruption à tout moment !

\- Un volcan qui se réveille uniquement quand tu la taquines ! D'ailleurs, vous vous êtes écrit cet été ?

\- Moi oui, mais pas elle !

\- Pourtant les choses se sont arrangées l'an dernier ? Elle t'a même dit qu'elle acceptera de te répondre !

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais apparemment ce n'est pas la même chose pour elle. Mais à partir de maintenant c'est terminé, j'en ai marre de me recevoir des gifles, de recevoir des insultes et des cris de sa part. Maintenant elle sera une camarade de classe ni plus ni moins !

\- Ah non ! Ne me dis pas que tu parles d'Evans encore une fois ! **dit Sirius en arrivant avec les verres.** Elle ne t'a pas répondu et alors ?

\- Dis-toi qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd … tu n'as qu'à la rendre jalouse dans ce cas ! **suggéra Peter.**

\- Il n'est plus question que j'attire l'attention d'Evans alors qu'il est clairement évident qu'elle ne souhaite pas devenir une amie ! **répon** **dit James.**

\- James tu auras beau dire tout ce que tu veux. Ne plus attirer l'attention du volcan Lily, ne plus lui parler ou je ne sais quoi … tu vas pas y arriver ! **rétorqua Sirius convaincu.** J'en mettrais ma main à couper !

\- Bien sûr que si je vais y arriver, foi de Maraudeur ! Les seules et uniques fois où je lui parlerai, ce sera pendant mon devoir de Préfet-en-chef et BASTA !

\- Si tu le dis mon frère !"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Au bord d'un lac dans la forêt de Dean, un petit groupe d'ami chantait autour d'un feu. L'un d'eux avait une guitare, il était blond avec des yeux bleus et se prénommait Zachary White. A sa droite se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux blond vénitien et aux yeux marrons, elle s'appelait Marlène, elle était assise à côté d'une autre blonde aux yeux gris et qui répondait au nom de Mary. A la gauche de Zachary se trouvait une autre jeune homme aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux bleus qui tenait dans ses bras une jeune femme brune aux yeux noisette. Ce charmant petit couple s'appelait Alice et Frank. A côté d'eux se trouvait une jeune femme qui prenait les photos, elle était brune aux yeux presque noirs et répondait au nom de Dorcas, à sa droite se trouvait Damian et qui passait une main dans ses cheveux brun. Et enfin le dernier était une autre jeune homme aux cheveux brun et aux yeux bleus, il se prénommait Benjy.**

 **Ce petit groupe profitait de leur dernière soirée avant de reprendre le chemin des cours pour leur dernière année. Zachary commença à gratter l'air de l'hymne de Poudlard et tous ensemble ils commencèrent à chanter la chanson qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Ils furent interrompus par deux boules argentés qui vinrent de placer au-dessus du feu. Les deux boules prirent les formes d'un lion et d'une biche qui galopaient autour d'eux.**

"- Ah ben c'est bon elles sont rentrées du festival Hippie ! **dit Mary.**

\- Elles ne rentrent que maintenant ? Mais ça a duré combien de temps leur séjour dans le sud de la France ? **s'étonna Dorcas.**

\- Le festival a duré une semaine, Lily a passé les vacances avec la famille Bernard. Enfin passé le mois d'août puisqu'en juillet elle était avec Marlène chez moi ! **répondit Alice.** D'ailleurs, c'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu venir, Mary et Dorcas. Lily nous a appris à vivre de façon moldue et ça a été génial !

\- Que veux-tu, mon frère nous avait invité pour un voyage en Nouvelle-Zélande tout le mois de juillet, **r** **épondit Mary.** Mais l'été prochain sans faute !

\- Et moi je me farcis Evans durant neuf mois ça me suffit amplement ! **répondit Dorcas**

\- Tu sais Dorcas, Lily est différente en dehors de Poudlard ! **déclara Marlène à sa meilleure amie.** Elle est beaucoup plus cool et détendue.

\- Ouais ben, elle n'a qu'à l'être à Poudlard. Et là, je le croirai !

\- T'es vraiment une tête de mule quand tu t'y mets Meadowes ! **se moqua Benjy.**

\- Moi, je me demande ce qu'elles nous ont ramené ? Elles nous rapportent toujours des souvenirs ! **remarqua Damian.**

\- Pour Bernard, je n'en sais rien mais pour Evans, j'espère qu'elle a pris des couleurs pour qu'elle puisse comprendre quel effet ça fait d'être bronzée, **r** **épondit Dorcas en se caressant le bras.**

\- En tout cas Dorcas, je t'en supplie, ne charrie pas trop Lily cette année ! **supplia Frank.** Mes oreilles souffrent encore de vos disputent de l'an passé !

\- C'est elle qui commençait ! **r** **étorqua la brune.** "

 **Zachary sourit et recommença à gratter un air de guitare. La nuit avançait et chacun allait se coucher au fur et à mesure. Alice et Frank ainsi que Marlène et Zachary avaient leurs propres tentes tandis que Mary et Dorcas partageaient la leur, tout comme Benjy et Damian. Le feu commençait également à diminuer mais éclairait encore l'endroit où ils étaient. Quand Benjy, Zachary et Marlène furent les derniers à se coucher, ils discutèrent longuement avant que Benjy ne se rende compte de la situation. Il se leva précipitamment et retira la poussière sur ses vêtements.**

"- Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard … euh … bonne nuit !

\- Très convainquant ton numéro pour aller te coucher et de nous laisser un moment tous les deux Fenwick ! **dit Zachary.**

\- Je déteste tenir la chandelle !

\- Tu ne tenais pas du tout la chandelle Benjy ! **le rassura Marlène.**

\- Ouais eh bien … bonne nuit !"

 **Il rejoignit Damian sous la tente laissant le nouveau couple de la petite bande se regarder avant de se sourire mutuellement. Zachary laissant tomber sa guitare et vint prendre Marlène dans les bras. La jeune femme apprécia ce geste et lui rendit son affection en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.**

"- Plus que neuf mois et on en aura enfin terminé avec Poudlard ! **r** **éalisa le jeune homme.**

\- Ouais … ça me fais bizarre de me le dire aussi ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu à Poudlard depuis ma naissance !

\- C'est juste que nos parents et notre entourage nous parlent de Poudlard depuis que nous sommes venus au monde. Mais aucun d'eux ne parlent de l'après-Poudlard !

\- C'est sûr … toujours décidé à devenir Auror ?

\- Oui et toi guérisseuse ?

\- Ouais !

\- Eh bien si jamais je reviens blessé d'une mission, je sais que j'aurai une charmante guérisseuse à mon chevet ! **plaisanta-t-il.**

\- Pourquoi pas ! Et moi j'aurai un bel Auror qui pourra me punir en cas de délit.

\- Très belle allusion que tu me fais là !"

 **Marlène le regarda, amusée, avant de l'embrasser chastement. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient mis ensemble pendant une promenade. Ils étaient avec Lily, Caroline, Damian, Benjy et Alice. Ils étaient un peu à la traîne tandis que leurs amis avaient déjà gravi la colline qui les amènerait près d'un étang d'eau. Ils avaient parlé longuement avant d'arriver à leur tour près du point d'eau. Une bataille d'eau avait commencé entre eux et « accidentellement », Caroline avait poussé Marlène et Benjy avait poussé Zachary pour qu'ils soient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Lily avait crié « Allez, embrassez-vous, c'est pas possible d'être aussi lents qu'une tortue ». Écoutant donc leurs amis et leur cœur, Marlène et Zachary avait échangé leur premier baiser, ce qui avait engendré un long cri de joie et des éclaboussures.**

"- N'empêche, c'est peut-être notre dernière année mais je pense qu'elle sera encore mieux que les années précédentes ! **fit Marlène.**

\- Ce qui sera bien, c'est de voir Potter et Evans en couple … ça fera comme si la boucle est bouclée !

\- Pas faux mais … on peut toujours rêver, je crois !

\- C'est possible tu sais, l'an dernier ils s'entendaient plus ou moins bien !

\- Ouais c'est vrai, **a** **voua Marlène.** Voyons ce que le temps leur réserve !"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt tôt le matin, Remus et James soutenaient Sirius, qui chantait à tue-tête, tandis que Peter ouvrait la marche en tenant les vestes de ses amis.**

 _"- « Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard ! Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir, que l'on soit jeune ou vieux au chauve, ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauves, On veut avoir la tête bien pleine, Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine, … »_

\- A ce rythme-là, il va réveiller mon pauvre voisinage qui n'a rien demandé ! **se lamenta James.**

 _\- « Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard ! Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir, que l'on soit jeune ou vieux au chauve, ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauves. On veut avoir la tête bien pleine, jusqu'à en avoir la migraine, … »_ **chantonna Remus à son tour.** Elle est entraînante cette chanson en réalité !

\- Et voilà que tu t'y mets aussi ! J'aurai dû vous laisser au pub tien ! **rit James.** Hey Queudver, on est que toi et moi mon vieux !

\- Pourquoi ? **demanda l'interpellé en se retournant.**

\- Sirius éméché. Remus pas dans son état normal ! **énuméra James.**

 _\- « Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard ! Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir, que l'on soit jeune ou vieux au chauve, ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauves. On veut avoir la tête bien pleine, jusqu'à en avoir la migraine, … »_ **chantèrent Sirius et Remus d'une seule voix.** "

 **James et Peter rigolèrent tandis qu'ils arrivaient tant bien que mal au manoir Potter. Peter fit le moins de bruit possible pour ouvrir la porte et vérifier si Euphémia ou Fleamont n'étaient pas réveillés. Puis il fit signe à ses amis d'entrer en bougeant sa main. James faillit geindre quand Remus lâcha le bras de Sirius qui se laissa aller tout son poids à James. Le jeune homme à lunettes regarda son ami en grimaçant mais Remus lui répondit en haussant des épaules.**

 **James entra le premier et monta comme il le pouvait les marches qui menaient à sa chambre. Remus entra aussi dans le manoir et monta les escaliers en se tenant fermement à la rambarde. Et Peter ferma la porte et rejoignit ses amis dans la chambre de James. Sirius s'effondra directement sur le lit de son meilleur ami en prenant un coussin et le serrant entre ses bras.**

"- Oh fille imaginaire de mes rêves … **commença-t-il,** te voilà enfin dans mes bras.

\- Et comment se nomme cette fille Patmol ? **demanda Remus en s'allongeant aussi sur un matelas gonflable.**

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mon cher Lunard mais je sais qu'elle est la plus jolie fille que j'ai rencontrée. Elle a tout ce que j'aime : brune, yeux clairs, une poitrine à en faire des jalouses, des jambes fines comme les mannequins, des doigt longs et fins comme une pianiste … 'fin bref un corps de rêve !

\- On dirait que tu fais la description physique de Bernard ! **dit Peter innocemment**

\- Caroline Bernard ? **questionna-t-il en regardant son ami avec des yeux vitreux.** Nan cette fille est beaucoup trop spirituelle ! Et puis elle est trop bonne copine avec Evans ! Nan, Bernard et moi ça ne collera jamais !

\- Ne pas dire « jamais » quand l'on est sûr de rien ! **déclara Remus de façon philosophique** "

 **Mais Sirius lui répondit par un ronflement ce qui informa aux autres Maraudeurs qu'il était déjà dans un profond sommeil. James lui retira ses chaussures et le couvrit d'une fine couverture avant de retirer ses propres chaussures et de les lancer à travers la pièce. Il prit un short en guise de pyjama et retira ses vêtements avant de se vêtir de l'unique pièce et de se coucher de l'autre côté du lit. Remus, avec lenteur, avait enlevé ses propres chaussures et avait revêtu son pyjama, avant de s'enrouler dans la couverture qui accompagnait le matelas. Peter, quant à lui, avait terminer de boutonner sa chemise de pyjama et s'apprêta à se coucher quand James se releva d'un coup.**

"- Queudver, c'est quoi ce pyjama ? **se moqua-t-il gentiment.** "

 **Le jeune homme regarda son vêtement de nuit avant de regarder James et de hausser des épaules pour signifier qu'il ne trouvait rien de bizarre. James commença à rire silencieusement en se cachant les yeux. Le pyjama de Peter était donc un pantalon et une chemise couleur bleu roi avec plusieurs têtes de nounours qui souriaient à chaque mouvement.**

"- C'est mon pyjama ! **déclara Peter qui ne voyait toujours pas le problème.**

\- Ne va pas croire que je veuille te blesser mais … Queudver tu ne penses pas que tu es trop grand pour ce genre de pyjama ? **demanda James en tentant de se retenir d'éclater de rire.**

\- C'est un cadeau de ma mère … et tu sais que j'adore lui faire plaisir en portant ce qu'elle m'offre !

\- Bon si c'est un cadeau de ta mère, je ne vais rien dire. Mais par pitié, promets-moi qu'une fois à Poudlard tu prendras un pyjama qui fasse plus « homme » !"

 **Peter fit un oui de la tête, se coucha à son tour sur le second matelas gonflable et s'endormit instantanément. James, lui, ne trouva pas le sommeil rapidement comme ses amis. Alors il se leva de son lit, en priant dans un coin de sa tête que Sirius ne prenne pas toute la place à son retour, prit une cigarette dans le paquet de son meilleur ami et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il fit un sortilège anti-odeur et alluma la cigarette tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il leva ses yeux et regarda les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel sombre. Il errait dans ses pensées alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête vide. C'est alors qu'il allongea son bras droit, ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit plusieurs parchemins enroulés. Il en déroula un au hasard et commença sa lecture tout en consommant sa cigarette.**

 _« Chère Evans ou devrai-je dire chère Lily,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Passe-tu de bonnes vacances ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne devais pas être au pays puisque tu n'as pas répondu à mes trois dernières lettres … tu ne m'a répondu à aucune de mes lettres d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas grave car je suis certain qu'avec Caroline vous devez passer beaucoup de temps avec vos familles et amis moldus qui … j'en suis sûr, vous manquent beaucoup pendant l'année scolaire._

 _Pour ma part je dois dire que mes vacances avec les Maraudeurs et mes parents se passent bien. Ma mère a eu la visite surprise de sa jeune sœur, Willelmina, de mon oncle Archibald et de mes deux cousins, Louise et Jacob. Ces deux-là ont 7 et 8 ans et font tourner la tête à mon oncle et ma tante … bon il faut dire que je les ai beaucoup aidés et qu'ils ont pris exemple sur moi étant petits._

 _As-tu réussi l'exercice que Slughorn nous avait demandé pour la rentrée ? Pour ma part, c'est une question idiote car l'exercice portait sur la création du Lissemplis et comme c'est mon père qui l'a créé, j'ai juste eu à lui poser les questions. Pour une fois je vais avoir un O en Potion._

 _Es-tu partie durant les vacances ? Pour ma part, je suis resté à Bath. Mais avec Sirius il nous arrivait d'aller à Godric's Hollow pour rendre visite à l'historienne Bathilda Tourdesac. Tu l'adorerais, je t'assure. Quand elle raconte ce qu'il s'est passé durant les décennies précédentes, je peux te garantir que tu es fasciné. Rien à voir avec les cours du professeur Binns en tout cas. Quand elle parle, il y a une telle passion et conviction que ça pourrait en faire des jaloux. J'ai surtout adoré le moment de l'histoire avec Gellert Grindelwald avec le combat entre le Mage Noir et notre cher directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Savais-tu qu'ils étaient amis autrefois ? Quand je l'ai su je dois dire que je suis tombé sur les fesses, littéralement._

 _Je t'embrasse bien fort ma Lily-Jolie, on se revoit à la rentrée._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _James Potter »_

 **James l'enroula à nouveau et ramena les parchemins dans son tiroir avant de le fermer. Il jeta son mégot sur le cendrier qui était sur le bord de la fenêtre et il continue de fixer les étoiles. Une étoile filante lui apparut et il fit automatiquement un vœu. Il bailla longuement et retourna se coucher dans un sommeil sans rêves.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Le Chemin de Traverse était noir de monde en cet après-midi du 30 août. A quarante-huit heures de la rentrée, les élèves de Poudlard faisaient leurs derniers achats, allaient chercher les livres qu'ils avaient commandés, ou encore faisaient la queue pour que Mrs Guipure puisse reprendre les uniformes avec leurs nouvelles tailles des sorciers en herbe. C'était le cas pour Mary. Elle levait les bras pour que la coutumage puisse prendre ses mesures afin d'ajouter du tissu à son uniforme arborant fièrement l'écusson de la maison d'Helga Poufsouffle.**

"- Et voilà miss McDonald, **dit la sorcière,** votre uniforme est comme neuf. Mais par pitié cessez de prendre des centimètres à chaque vacances !

\- J'aimerai bien mais que voulez-vous, je suis en plein croissance ! **Sourit la jeune femme.** Combien je vous dois ?

\- Eh bien pour les retouches supplémentaires cela vous fera 5 gallions !"

 **Pendant que Mary sortait son argent, la clochette retentit dans la boutique, la sorcière se décala et salua son client.**

"- Bonjour monsieur Black, je suis à vous dans quelques minutes. Merci miss, **dit-elle en prenant l'argent que Mary lui donnait.** "

 **Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Sirius, Mary se retourna et afficha un grand sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Elle regarda le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, il était grand, les cheveux noirs lui arrivaient à la moitié de la nuque, des yeux noirs mais avec un nez aquilin. Il était accompagné d'une femme d'environ cinquante ans, vêtu de noir et qui semblait aussi froide et sèche que pouvait être tous les membres de la famille Black.**

 **Mary sursauta en remarquant que les yeux noirs de Regulus Black était posés sur elle et se retourna pour faire face à Mrs Guipure qui lui rendit la monnaie et lui donna son uniforme.**

"- Et au plaisir de vous revoir miss McDonald, **salua la sorcière**

\- Merci !"

 **Mary prit son uniforme et passa à coté de Regulus et Walburga Black, seulement la sorcière de cette noble famille lui attrapa le bras.**

"- Mary McDonald, vous êtes la fille de Oliver McDonald et la jeune sœur de Millo et Mickaël McDonald ?

\- Ou … oui c'est exacte Mrs Black

\- Eh bien ça alors, comment va votre père ? Regulus va donc rejoindre Mrs Guipure pour les mesures !

\- Bien mère ! **répondit-il**

\- Alors ma chère ?

\- Mon père va bien, je vous remercie !

\- Et comment se passent le Magenmmagot avec toutes ses attaques ?

\- Je ne sais pas, **déclara Mary comprenant le manège de Walburga Black,** je ne comprends pas tout à fait leur travail et puis ça ne m'intéresse pas réellement !

\- Ah bon ? Mais comptez-vous faire alors si vous ne suivez pas la traces que vos parents ?

\- Je n'en sais strictement rien. Cependant veuillez m'excusez mais j'ai d'autre achats à faire !

\- Bien sûr faites ma petite … faites ! **dit Walburga d'un ton glacial.** "

 **Mary sortit précipitamment de la boutique avant de ressentir des frissons qui lui parcouraient tout le corps. Elle se pressa donc de rejoindre Alice qui se trouvait chez Fleury et Bott pour récupérer ses livres qu'elle avait commandé. En voyant sa meilleure amie au bord de l'évanouissement, Alice fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :**

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Quel est le pourcentage de croiser Walburga Black dans la même boutique alors que tu as passé une année compliquée avec son fils cadet ?

\- Je dirai cinquante pourcents ! Tu sais ma vieille, il va falloir que vous preniez une décision un de ces quatre, soit vous vous montrez au grand jour …

\- Au risque que mes parents flippent totalement et que les siens essayent de me rallier à leurs idées …

\- Et voici pour vous miss Fortescue ! **les coupa Mr Bott, un des propriétaires de la librairie.**

\- Je vous remercie, Mr Bott, **répond** **it Alice en prenant ses bouquins.**

\- Puis-je faire quelques choses pour vous, miss McDonald ? **demanda aimablement le libraire.**

\- Non je vous remercie, **déclina** **gentiment Mary.**

\- … soit vous continuez à vous cacher comme des Demiguises ! **continua Alice en sortant de la librairie.**

\- … ce qui peut garantir que nos parents respectifs ne cherchent pas à influencer l'autre !

\- Mary, je suis sérieuse !

\- Je sais … j'en parlerai avec lui … une fois que l'on sera à Poudlard !

\- Promis ?

\- Promis ! Tu as tout ?

\- Ouais, on peut aller chez Florian Fortarôme pour attendre les autres !"

 **Les deux jeunes femmes se frayèrent un chemin en direction de la boutique de glaces et firent la queue. Pendant ce temps elles parlaient et quand ce fut leur tour, Alice commande un banana split avec une boule de glace parfum vanille et une seconde parfum cerise. Mary, quant à elle, se contenta uniquement d'une bûche glacé saveur chocolat. Elles furent rejointes par Frank, Benjy, Dorcas et Marlène.**

"- Damian n'est pas avec vous ? **fit Mary surprise.**

\- Pourquoi, il te manque ? **se moqua Benjy.**

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! **riposta-t-elle.**

\- Pourtant il est brun comme tu les aimes, **c** **ontinua le Serdaigle.**

\- Tu sais très bien qu'elle préfère les bruns avec un coté mystérieux ! r **appela Zachary. en arrivant.** Il est avec Willow, **i** **nforma-t-il à sa meilleure amie.**

\- Ils vont finir par sortir ensemble si ça continue ! **déclara Marlène souriante.** Tant que ça peut calmer Willow avec son obsession sur Potter !

\- Une Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle … ça fait bizarre, **fit Alice songeuse.**

\- C'est mieux qu'une Poufsouffle et un Serpentard ! **renchérit Dorcas.** "

 **Tous les regards se braquèrent sur la jeune femme tandis que Mary abaissa la tête, horriblement gênée.**

"- Tu peux faire preuve d'un grand tact Meadowes, bravo ! **félicita Benjy.**

\- Désolé, c'était de la méchanceté gratuite, pardon Mary ! **s'excusa Dorcas sincèrement.**

\- Ce n'est rien, je peux concevoir que ça soit encore une sorte de surprise pour vous !

\- Caroline et Lily ne viennent pas ? Elles n'ont pas des achats de dernières minutes à faire ? **questionna Frank pour détendre l'atmosphère.**

\- Lily m'a envoyé un hibou. Elles ont tout ce qu'il leur faut et elle m'a informé qu'elles ne se sont toujours pas remises du festival Hippie. Par conséquent elles vont dormir et se reposer pour le reste des vacances. On les verra sur le quai 9 ¾ ! **répondit Marlène.**

\- Quelle idée de faire un festival de musique à une semaine de la rentrée aussi ! **s'exclama** **Dorcas.**

\- Il paraît que c'est un grand festival bien connu en France et elles avaient toujours rêvés d'en faire un au moins une fois dans leur vie, **expliqua** **Alice.** Et … ah ben regardez qui voilà !"

 **Ils se retournèrent tous en pensant qu'il s'agissait de Lily et Caroline alors qu'en vérité il s'agissait uniquement de Lizbeth Lupin, la jeune sœur de Remus, qui allait faire sa rentrée en cinquième année. Quand elle les aperçut, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et vint les voir.**

"- Bonjour tout le monde ! **salua-t-elle.**

\- Salut Liz, alors pas trop anxieuse de savoir que cette année les BUSEs sont là ? **demanda Benjy à sa camarade de maison.**

\- Eh bien tu sais quand tu as un frère qui s'appelle Remus Lupin et qui est ressortit quatrième de sa promotion lors des BUSEs, alors oui anxieuse mais impatiente parce que je sais qu'il va m'aider. En gros je vais tenter de le battre et ne pas finir quatrième mais première ! **répondit-elle.** Je suis à Serdaigle, alors j'ai toutes mes chances.

\- Tu as surtout toutes tes chances avec les fiches que je t'ai fournies ! **répliqua une voix derrière elle.**

 **Remus fit son entrée et embrassa sa sœur sur le front et salua de la main ses camarades de classe.**

\- Peut-être mais avec tes connaissances et les miennes je ne peux que te battre ! **se moqua-t-elle, un brin vaniteuse.**

\- Je l'espère alors sœurette.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu vas peut-être battre mon niveau aux BUSEs mais tu seras pour toujours ma petite sœur adorée !

\- Mary, comment fais-tu pour supporter deux grands frères alors que moi … j'ai du mal avec un seul ? **demanda-t-elle à la Poufsouffle.**

\- Je te rassure, j'ai beaucoup de mal, moi aussi, avec les miens ! **répondit-elle à la cadette des enfants Lupin.**

\- SALUT LA COMPAGNIE ! **cria Sirius en prenant une chaise et s'y asseyant les bras sur le dossier.** Quelle bonne journée aujourd'hui … plus que quelques heures et nous revoilà partis entre les murs magiques de Poudlard ! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Et … il en manque deux à l'appel ! **remarqua-t-il au bout d'un certain temps.** Attendez … un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, … **commença-t-il a compter chaque sorcier présent.** "

 **James et Peter vinrent les rejoindre. Le premier donna la glace au chocolat que Remus avait commandé. En voyant le Poursuiveur de Gryffondor, Benjy se leva et se mit devant lui !**

"- Potter, je sais que nous nous entendons bien, toi et moi, mais compte sur moi, comme capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle pour te prendre la coupe cette année !

\- Alors ce n'est pas à moi qui faut que tu le dises mais à Londubat ! **sourit James.**

\- Moi ? **s'étonna Frank.** Mais c'est toi le capitaine habituellement !

\- Ouais mais cette année j'ai décidé de tirer ma révérence dans le capitanat … c'est notre dernière année et je veux en profiter et ne pas avoir la lourde tâche de diriger des entraînements !

\- Mais je n'ai reçu aucune lettre !

\- Non je sais car c'est moi qui l'ai reçu mais j'ai envoyé ma réponse à McGonagall pour la prévenir et de lui dire que c'était à toi que je passais le flambeau !

\- Super, en plus des ASPICs me voilà assigné Capitaine … Faut que je commence à faire des stratégies ! Fais chier Potter ! Me prévenir à la dernière minute !

\- Détends-toi Londubat, les entraînements ne commencent que deux semaines après la rentrée ! **le rassura James.** Donc tu as deux semaines pour mettre une stratégie au point !

\- Mais tu sais que Frank est un perfectionniste James ! **Dis Marlène.** Il va nous mener la vie dure sur le terrain !

\- C'est le travail d'un capitaine, je n'étais pas tendre avec vous l'an dernier, rappelle-toi !

\- AH MAIS VOILA ! **s'écria soudainement Sirius.** Il manque Evans et Bernard … Elles sont où d'ailleurs ?

\- Dans leurs lits ! **Répondit Dorcas.**

\- Hein ? **marmonna Peter perdu.** Pourquoi elles seraient encore au lit, il est seize heures de l'après-midi ! **d** **it-il en regardant sa montre.**

\- Elles ont eu une fin de vacances très mouvementée et endiablée ! **répondit Mary en adressant un petit sourire en coin à Marlène et Alice.** "

 **James arqua un sourcil et se demanda en quoi Lily Evans a eu des vacances mouvementées et endiablées. Généralement quand il entendait le mot « endiablé », cela signifiait pour lui qu'elle avait passé des vacances avec des garçons qui avaient peut-être autre chose en tête que de devenir amis. Il voyait très mal Lily accepter ce genre d'avances, au vu de la façon dont elle répondait aux siennes. Mais peut-être avait-elle changé durant les vacances ? Serait-ce la raison pour laquelle elle n'ait jamais répondu à ses lettres ? Rhaaa cette fille allait le rendre fou !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Dans un coin reculé de la Grande-Bretagne, un manoir recevait plusieurs sorciers et sorcières dont les noms faisaient froid dans le dos pour la communauté magique. Ils étaient tous réunis afin d'accueillir leur maître qui allait leur faire part de ses attentes pour cette année. Quand il entra, ce fut un immense frisson qui les parcouru et ils s'abaissèrent quand il se retrouva devant eux. Il les scruta tous, chacun leur tour, avant de prendre place sur un fauteuil.**

"- Bien. Cette année mes amis sera une grande année pour nous ! Celle où ma puissance sera enfin révélée à la communauté magique ! Bien entendu, j'attends de vous des efforts considérables pour ne pas reproduire le désastre de l'an passé !

\- Que faudra-t-il faire maître ? **demanda l'un d'eux.**

\- Certains d'entre vous ont des contacts au sein de l'école Poudlard, c'est bien ça Macnair et Mulciber ? **interrogea-t-il en regardant les deux sorciers qui s'avancèrent.**

\- Oui maître, mes deux frères sont respectivement en sixième et septième année. Nous leur ferons part de leurs rôles à l'intérieur de l'école ! **répondit Marcus Mulciber en s'inclinant.**

\- Bien, bien, ensuite certains sont déjà infiltrés au sein du Ministère ? Lucius ?

\- Oui maître, nous vous tiendrons au courant de ce que le Ministère et la Ministre de la Magie elle-même prépare afin de vous nuire !

\- Parfait. Pour ce qui est des attaques je pense pouvoir compter sur toi, Bellatrix, avec ton génie hystérique et maladif.

\- Tout sera fait selon vos désirs, mon maître ! **dit la seule sorcière de l'assemblée présente.**

\- Et pour finir, où en sommes-nous avec nos alliés ?

\- Greyback est toujours en quête de proies. Il semble que nous aurons assez de loups-garous à nos côtés, **r** **épondit Macnair.** Et nous sommes même en négociation avec les rafleurs !

\- Bien je vois que vous avez bien travaillé cet été ! Mais j'attends plus de vous ! Plus d'attaques, plus de victimes, plus de Sang-de-bourbe gisant sur le sol, plus de menaces … Vous avez un an et pas une seconde de plus pour faire comprendre à la communauté magique que seuls les sorciers au sang pur ont leur place dans le monde de la sorcellerie !"

 **Les sorciers et la sorcière qui se tenaient devant lui s'inclinèrent et prirent congé afin de commencer le déroulement de la première attaque. Celle-là sera suivie de plusieurs autres au cours de l'année.**

 **Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres c'était une belle année qui s'annonce !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Malles faites, sacs faits, baguette rangée, uniformes lavés et repassés, livres et autre matériel achetés. Voilà, les élèves de Poudlard, de onze à dix-sept ans, étaient prêts pour une nouvelle année scolaire au sein d'une des plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Le Poudlard Express les attendra demain pour partir en direction du château abritant l'établissement millénaire à onze heure tapante et ZUT pour les retardataires, ils n'avaient qu'à être à l'heure.**

* * *

 _ **Premier chapitre en ligne, c'est le plus court mais ne vous en faites pas les autres sont plus long car ils font une vingtaine de page chacun.**_

 _ **Pour le moment il y a trois chapitres de corriger dont celui-ci, quatre qui sont en cours de correction et un qui est encore en cours d'écriture. Je pense que je vais m'y mettre maintenant histoire de ne pas perdre le rythme.**_

 _ ** _ **Pour ce qui est de la mise en ligne des chapitres, je pense qu'elle sera irrégulière car je n'ai pas terminer la première partie donc je vais prendre mon temps pour écrire cette fiction afin qu'elle vous plaise.**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **A bientôt**_**_**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **Danao**_**_**_**_


	2. Nouvelle et dernière année

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, comment allez-vous ? Pour ma part eh bien j'ai reçut l'honneur d'avoir été nommé saveur de l'année 2018 par les moustiques ! Mes bras, mes jambes et mes chevilles sont déformés à cause de plusieurs boutons qui ont la taille d'un vif d'or (et ce n'est pas un exagération). Mais bon tout cela est terminé car voilà qu'est venue le temps de la révolte c'est à dire une purification de la chambre … voir de la maison du sol au plafond. Je vous tiendrai au jus au prochain chapitre [clin d'œil].**_

 _ **Je vous offre donc ce deuxième chapitre qui annoncé le départ imminent de nos jeunes sorciers à Poudlard. Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Merci à Mistral1252 pour sa superbe correction**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 **Précédemment : **James s'est vu offrir le badge de Préfet en Chef même si il est honoré il est quelque peu gêner vis à vis de Remus mais le loup garou réussit à le convaincre du contraire et de faire en sorte que James accroche son insigne sur sa chemise. Puis la conversation dévia sur le coup de cœur de James, Lily Evans. Alors qu'ils ont réussit à s'entendre à la fin de l'année et qu'elle avait accepté de correspondre avec lui cet été, James eut la déception de ne recevoir aucune lettre ou réponse de la part de la jeune femme. Dans la foret de Dean un petit groupe de sorcier profitèrent de leur dernière soirée d'été avant de prendre le chemin vers leur dernière année à Poudlard. Quelques jours plus tard sur le Chemin de Traverse tous les sorciers en profitèrent pour faire leurs derniers achats avant la rentrée les Maraudeurs croisèrent leurs camarades : Dorcas, Mary, Alice, Frank, Damian, Zachary, Marlène, Benjy et même la petite sœur de Remus Lizbeth qui fait sa rentrée en cinquième année. Mais grâce au sens de l'observation de Sirius, il virent qu'il manquait Lily Evans et Caroline Bernard à l'appel. Dans un coin recule de la Grande Bretagne, les magemorts reçurent l'aval et les derniers instructions du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour répandre le chao à travers la communauté magique.

* * *

 **.**

 **2 – Nouvelle et dernière année**

 **.**

 _ **1er septembre 1977**_

 **Une fois qu'elles eurent passé la barrière qui séparait le monde moldu du monde sorcier, Lily entreprit de calmer Olympe qui s'envoler, puis elle réajusta sa capuche qui était sur sa tête.**

"- Lily ne les cache pas, ça te va super bien ! **lui dit Caroline.**

\- Caroline, pendant des années, ils m'ont tous connu avec la même tête et là je me ramène avec quelque chose de nouveau.

\- Et alors, qui te dis qu'ils ne vont pas aimer ? Pour ma part j'adore ! Et puis comment vas-tu faire une fois à l'école ? Tu seras obligé de retirer ta capuche à Poudlard ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, faut que j'y réfléchisse !"

 **Les deux jeunes femmes poussèrent leurs chariots avant d'aider les contrôleurs à monter leurs bagages dans le wagon mis à disposition. Puis, elles partirent à la recherche de leurs amis, et elles furent aidées en voyant surgirent Galatée, la chouette de Dorcas qui vint se poser sur l'épaule de Lily.**

"- Sa propriétaire à beau me taper sur les nerfs, je dois avouer que sa chouette est beaucoup plus sympathique, **d** **it-elle en caressant le plumage du rapace.**

\- Je croyais que les choses s'étaient arrangées entre Dorcas et toi ? **s'étonna Caroline en croisant les bras.**

\- Caroline, Meadowes et moi nous nous taperons toujours sur le système je ne peux pas le nier … mais je suis prête à faire des efforts !

\- Ah te voilà Galatée ! Tiens Caroline, Evans … vous êtes en avance pour une fois ! **dit Dorcas en arrivant vers elles.**

\- Bonjour Meadowes, comment vas-tu ? **demanda Lily d'une voix douce.**

\- Je … je vais bien et toi Evans ? r **épondit-elle, surprise du ton de sa camarade.**

\- Bien aussi, je te remercie ! **répondit la rousse en se dirigeant vers Alice qu'elle avait repérée** "

 **Dorcas, suivit Lily du regard avant de se tourner vers Caroline qui souriait, en haussant les sourcils.**

"- Qu'est-ce que qui lui est arrivée cet été ? Elle est tombée sur la tête ?

\- Non.

\- Elle est sous le sortilège de l' _Impérium_?

\- Merlin, non fort heureusement !

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Lily a juste appris à être moins volcanique.

\- Depuis quand ? **fit Dorcas intriguée.**

\- Deux minutes !"

 **Caroline alla rejoindre Lily suivit de près par Dorcas qui avait sa chouette sur son bras. Arrivée, Marlène sauta dans les bras de Caroline, qui lui rendit son étreinte, suivie de près par Alice, Franck et Zachary.**

"- Dis donc Evans, tu ne trouves pas que la capuche est exagérée par ce merveilleux temps que nous offre la météo ? **demanda Dorcas à leur hauteur.**

\- C'est vrai Lily, la capuche est un peu exagérée ! **taquina Caroline.** "

 **La rousse regarda sa meilleure amie en lui adressant un regard aussi noir qu'elle le pouvait, mais ne rentra pas dans son jeu !**

"- J'ai juste chopé un coup de soleil dans la nuque et j'ai encore mal quand je suis au soleil ! Vous savez très bien qu'au moindre rayon de soleil je peux en attraper facilement, vu que j'ai la peau blanche comme une colombe !

\- Mais il n'y a pas de soleil là, on est à l'abri ! **lui fit remarquer Franck.**

\- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !

\- Si tu le dis, **fit Zachary** , par ailleurs, félicitation pour ta nomination de Préfète-en-Chef !

\- Merci !

\- Tu es Préfète-en-Chef ? **s'étonna Dorcas.**

\- Eh oui Meadowes, tu ne serais pas étonnée si tu avais lu la lettre que Caroline t'a envoyée quand elle l'a su !

\- Bon sang tu vas être pire que l'année dernière ! **grimaça-t-elle.**

\- Et tu connais ton binôme ? **s'enquit Alice.**

\- Non, mais je suis certaine qu'il s'agit de Remus. Il a fait un excellent travail l'an passé, alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas que McGonagall et Dumbledore l'aient nommé !"

 **Ils se dirigèrent vers le train et trouvèrent facilement un compartiment libre et avant qu'il ne démarre, Lily laissa sa chouette Olympe faire le voyage seule jusqu'à Poudlard puisqu'elle avait horreur d'être enfermée. L'adolescente lui avait donc épargné cette souffrance. Le trajet se déroulait sans encombres : Franck, Dorcas, Benjy et Alice jouaient à la Bataille Explosive, Marlène et Caroline se racontaient de leurs vacances, Mary était partit rejoindre Regulus dans un coin isolé afin que personne ne les voit, Damian et Willow voulaient se retrouver seul à seul. Quant à Lily, elle regardait par la fenêtre en se demandant comment allait se passer cette année.**

 **Puis ils furent interrompus par la porte de leur compartiment qui s'ouvrit soudainement.**

"- Par pitié mes chers nouveaux amis j'ai besoin d'un abri … Non, je demande l'asile politique ! Aidez-moi je vous en supplie il va me tuer. **geignit le nouveau venu d'un ton faussement dramatique.**

\- PATMOL ! **hurla une voix à l'autre bout du wagon.** "

 **Le dénommé Patmol prit peur et entra directement dans leur compartiment, après avoir fermé la porte, en prenant place à côté de Caroline.**

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? **demanda Benjy.**

\- Moi ? Rien ! **répondit-il innocemment.**

\- Dans ce genre de situation tu es toujours coupable Sirius, **s** **e moqua Caroline.** "

 **Sirius regarda la jeune fille d'un air faussement indigné et prit ses grands airs.**

"- Moi ? Mais je suis innocent cette fois-ci, je le jure !"

 **Sirius faisait partie de la bande des Maraudeurs et, avec ses amis, il adoraient faire des blagues dans toutes l'école ce qui a valu la perte de nombreux points à la maison des Lions durant les années précédentes. Néanmoins, ils en faisaient gagner puisqu'ils étaient les meilleurs élèves de leur promotion.**

 **La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau dans la volée en laissant place aux trois autres Maraudeurs : Peter, Remus et enfin James mais Lily avait eu une préférence à l'appeler « Veracrasse » ou alors « Le triple idiot que le monde magique ait pu connaître ».**

"- Te voilà, espèce de sac à puces ! **fit Potter triomphalement.** "

 **Il entra dans le compartiment en balayant au passage le jeu de Bataille Explosive et s'avança vers Black tandis que Remus aida Franck et Alice à ramasser toutes les cartes pendant que Peter restait à l'entrée en jetant des regards vers le couloir … sans doute pour choper le chariot des friandises.**

"- Cornedrue, tu ne peux rien me faire je suis en asile politique ! **déclara Sirius, fier de son petit effet.**

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire, figure-toi, de ton asile politique !"

 **Il le prit par le col de sa chemise et le colla contre la fenêtre.**

"- Eh ! Vous n'allez pas vous bagarrer tout de même ! **s'inquiéta Marlène.**

\- Allons Marlène, pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose de drôle dans ce fichu train, laisse-les faire ! **répondit Dorcas.**

\- On ne va pas se battre, je veux juste qu'il me rende ce qu'il m'a volé ! **assura Potter, une main tendue vers Patmol.**

\- Je ne t'ai rien volé Jamesie !

\- Patmol, rends-moi ça !

\- Hum … nan !

\- Si, c'est à moi !

\- Nan !

\- Si !

\- Nan !

\- Si

\- N...

\- Bon sang Black, qu'importe ce que tu lui as volé, rend-le lui ! **s'écria Lily.** Et après sortez d'ici, nous sommes assez nombreux comme ça !"

 **Tout le monde la regarda mais elle ne lâchait pas son regard sur Black, qui finalement mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit une chocogrenouille et la tendit à son meilleur ami.**

"- Tout ceci pour une malheureuse friandise ? **s'esclaffa Benjy qui riait du ridicule de la situation.**

\- Merci bien Patmol, **dit** **Potter en récupérant son bien** "

 **Puis sans que qu'ils puissent comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les Maraudeurs s'installèrent avec eux. Lily se retrouva donc entre la fenêtre et Potter, tandis que Black reprit sa place à coté de Caroline, Remus en face de James et Peter toujours près de la porte.**

"- Alors ma chère tornade française, comment se sont passées tes vacances ? **demanda Sirius en passant un bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme.**

\- Très bien. Je les ai essentiellement passé avec Lily et nous nous sommes amusées comme des petite folles !

\- C'est le cas de le dire, **c** **onfirma la rousse.** Sauf pour ce qui est de la stupidité de notre ami Freddy, **ajouta** **-t-elle en marmonnant dans sa barbe.**

\- Pourquoi as-tu une capuche sur ta jolie tête, Evans ? **demanda Sirius.** Il faut retirer ça !

\- Non … **rétorqua Lily en essayant de l'en empêcher.** "

 **Mais il fut plus rapide, retira la capuche et révélant ainsi la coupe à la garçonne de Lily. La jeune femme tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en y passant sa main et en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Elle souffla et regarda ses amis. Voyant leur air surprit, elle leva les bras et en haussant les épaules.**

"- Voilà pourquoi je gardais ma capuche ! J'assume pas du tout cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux ! **déclara-t-elle.**

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'adore ! **fit** **Caroline.**

\- C'est vrai, ça te va super bien ! **renchérit Alice.**

\- Ça dégage ton visage, en plus ! Et aussi, ta couleur ressort plus ! **ajouta Marlène.**

\- Je l'avoue aussi, ça te va bien … Ça fait plus femme ! **termina Dorcas.**

\- Ouais ben … je n'assume quand même pas ! **souffla-t-elle en ramenant sa capuche sur sa tête.**

\- Non ! **s'écria James en lui attrapant le bras.** Laisse … ça te va à ravir !

\- Surtout que ça a poussé depuis, sinon à la base c'était aussi court que Benjy ! **informa Caroline.** "

 **Elle laissa donc sa tête à découvert sachant que ses amis ne la laisseront pas tranquille et puis elle se dit qu'elle devait commencer à s'y habituer car à Poudlard elle n'aura pas d'autre choix. Elle écouta donc les conversations qui animaient le compartiment et ressentit un coup de chaud puisqu'ils étaient nombreux. Elle se leva et ouvrit aussitôt la fenêtre d'où un léger courant d'air se fit sentir. Puis elle regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'elle avait une réunion avec les Préfets dans moins de dix minutes.**

\- Ok, alors attention à vous ! Faut que je sorte, j'ai une réunion avec les Préfets et mon homologue dans dix minutes, **expliqua-** **t-elle en frayant un passage** "

 **Elle sortit du compartiment, traversa le wagon des Gryffondors et arriva devant l'entrée réservé aux préfets où elle croisa les préfets de Serpentards : Adrian Avery, élève en sixième année, ainsi qu'Eve Rosier, élève en septième année et sœur d'Evan Rosier.**

"- Tiens, tiens, je ne savais pas que les Sang-de-bourbe pouvaient être nommé Préfète-en-Chef, **dit** **Avery.**

\- Et moi, je ne savais pas que les cons dans ton genre pouvaient être Préfet tout court, **rétorqua** **Lily du tac au tac.**

\- Mais c'est qu'elle a de la répartie cette petite ! **ricana-t-il.** Qu'en penses-tu Eve ?

\- J'en pense que je n'en ai rien à faire ! **répondit Eve à son collègue de Serpentard.** Rentrons avant vous ne commenciez vos stupidités !"

 **Lily ne s'attendait pas que la Serpentard parle ainsi et n'essaie même pas de la provoquer. Adrian Avery devait être tout aussi surpris car il la regarda entrer dans le wagon des Préfets avec des yeux aussi rond que des souaffles. Puis il regarda Lily de la tête au pieds avec un air dégoûté.**

"- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Dumbledore a nommé un être aussi inférieur que toi pour cet honneur ! **lâcha-t-il.** Mais bon, il est bien connu que ce vieillard n'a plus toute sa tête !"

 **Le sang de Lily ne fit qu'un tour et s'apprêta à se jeter sur lui mais quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de le frapper. Elle se tourna et fit face à James et Remus. Le brun à lunettes relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur le bras de la jeune femme avant de la regarder.**

"- Lily laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! **lui dit-il.** Encore un mot de ce genre envers notre directeur ou bien une insulte à l'égard de ta Préfète-en-Chef, Avery, et je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que cet insigne te soit retiré ! **menaça James avec regard noir.** "

 **Le Serpentard alla rejoindre sa collègue tandis que Lily se retourna vers son camarade.**

"- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là et pourquoi tu es intervenu de cette façon ? **demanda-t-elle.** "

 **Pour seule réponse, James lui montra son insigne où y était marqué « P-e-C ». En voyant le même insigne que le sien, Lily ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda son camarade avant de regarder Remus qui avait uniquement l'insigne de Préfet.**

"- Ah … génial ! **fit-elle en entrant.** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Quand les autres Préfets arrivèrent, ils prirent place sur les chaises par maison : Remus Lupin et Cassandra Davis pour Gryffondor, Eve Rosier et Adrian Avery pour Serpentard, Mary McDonald et Justin Pierce pour Poufsouffle et enfin Amanda Whaters et Daniel Walker pour Serdaigle. En voyant Mary arriver, Lily eut un soulagement de savoir l'une de ses amies Préfète avec Remus. Mais quand la blonde avait aperçu James à coté de Lily, Mary avait caché son sourire moqueur derrière sa main. En la voyant faire, Lily le regarda en levant les yeux au ciel.**

 **Quand tous furent attentif, Lily et James se levèrent.**

"- Bien, pour commencer, bonjour à vous tous et félicitation pour votre nomination. **Commença Lily encore surprise de savoir que James était son homologue**. Seconde chose pour ceux qui sont nouveau, être préfet demande une certaine autorité. Vous devez intervenir si jamais il y a un manque au règlement. Vous pouvez retirer jusqu'à 10 points, vous pouvez également donner des heures de retenues et pour chacune de vos interventions vous devez en informer les directeurs de maison tout en faisant un rapport.

\- Nous nous retrouverons chaque mois pour une réunion, **a** **jouta James.**

\- Ces réunions consisteront à revoir chacune de vos interventions et si jamais il y a de nouvelles instructions qui ont été ajouter au règlement intérieur. Nous tiendrons nos réunions au deuxième étage, derrière le tableau du Chapelier fou. Vous aurez juste à souffler sur la tasse de thé, **termina** **Lily.** Les tours de gardes seront affichés dans cette même salle une fois que les emplois du temps seront distribués. Des questions ?

\- Et si on a un entraînement en même temps du tour de garde ? **demanda Daniele Walker qui était gardien pour l'équipe de Serdaigle.**

\- Et bien tu as juste à nous communiquer l'heure et le jour de l'entraînement et on fera des échanges ! **répondit James.** D'autres questions ?

\- Pour le bal de Noël, c'est nous qui allons devoir tout organiser ? **s'inquiéta Cassandra Davis.**

\- C'est possible mais ce sont nos directeurs de maison qui nous informerons de ce qu'il faudra faire, **apprit** **Lily.** "

 **James et surtout Lily répondaient aux questions de leur collègues jusqu'à qu'ils soient tous informés. Tous les Préfets se levèrent et sortirent du wagon en laissant les deux Préfets-en-Chef qui allaient rédiger le premier rapport de cette première réunion.**

 **Le silence était roi dans cette partie du train, Lily écrivait tous ce qui avait été dit ou demandé sur un bout de parchemin pendant que James jouait avec une plume en la coinçant entre son nez et sa lèvre supérieure. Lily lui jetait des coups d'œil de temps en temps mais elle se retourna bien vite afin de ne pas se faire prendre.**

"- Un problème Evans ? **demanda James qui avait remarqué son manège.**

\- Non … **dit-elle confuse,** enfin … je me demande pour quelle raison Dumbledore t'a nommé Préfet-en-Chef.

\- Pourquoi tu doutes de ma capacité à remplir ce rôle ? **demanda-t-il vexé.**

\- Non pas du tout, c'est juste que … je trouve ça bizarre. Que tu sois nommé Préfet, ça ne m'aurai pas surprise. Je pensais que ça allait être Remus mon homologue pas toi, **répondit-elle gênée.**

\- Je peux te dire qu'à moi aussi ça ma surprit ! Moi aussi je me demande ce qu'il lui est tombé sur la tête !

\- Hum … bon. Le premier compte rendu est terminé ! **dit-elle en se levant.** On peut retourner à nos occupations."

 **Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et James ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Lily devant lui. Il peut voir la façon dont elle était habillée. Elle portait une longue robe noire, avec une veste blue jeans sans manche dont la capuche pendait dans son dos et pour réussir à marcher, elle soulevait le bas de sa robe ce qui laissait apercevoir une paire de chaussures dévoilant ses pieds . Elle se retourna et ferma la porte du compartiment des Préfets tandis que James colla son dos contre la fenêtre du wagon. Il regarda à nouveau la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Lily et y pu découvrir l'arrière de la nuque de la jeune femme dégagée et il fut surprit de voir un trait noir derrière son oreille gauche.**

 **Elle sursauta en voyant le visage de James aussi proche du sien.**

"- Quoi ? **demanda-t-elle.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière l'oreille gauche ?

\- Rien, **dit-elle en plaquant sa main sur ladite oreille.** Une poussière sans doute.

\- On dirait plutôt un tatouage. Tu t'es faite tatouée ? **questionna-t-il surpris.**

\- Oui, c'est un tatouage et alors ? **avoua-t-elle.** C'est mon corps je fais ce que je veux ! Si j'ai envie d'avoir des dessins alors j'en aurai !

\- Mais ça ne te ressemble tellement pas ! **s'exclama James.**

\- Dans la vie on change Potter, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas ! **lança-t-elle en avançant devant lui** "

 **Il la regarda marcher jusqu'à qu'il l'arrête en passant devant elle.**

"- Je peux le voir ? **demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.** "

 **Elle le scruta en se demandant s'il n'allait pas se moquer d'elle. Elle leva donc les yeux et ramena les courtes mèches afin qu'il puisse voir le tatouage qu'elle avait. James s'approcha et remarqua que le dessin était une petite fleur de lys. La fleur qui a valu le prénom de la jeune femme. Le dessin était discret mais néanmoins simple et joli. Il approuva en faisant un signe affirmatif de la tête et la laissa passer devant lui.**

"- Très joli ! **complimenta-t-il.**

\- Merci !"

 **En s'engageant dans le wagon des première années, James et Lily croisèrent des secondes années qui courraient à travers les wagons, James les réceptionna dans ses bras et fit un regard sévère.**

"- Il est interdit de courir dans le train vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui mais nous étions à la recherche des Préfets ! **dit l'un d'entre eux d'une petite voix.**

\- Pourquoi vous voulez voir les Préfets ? **demanda Lily.**

\- Il y a des Serpentards de septième année qui embêtent les premières années ! **répondit le second.** "

 **Aussitôt les deux Préfets-en-Chef se regardèrent avant de suivre les petits sorciers et allèrent dans le wagon des premières années. Ils entendirent des rires malsains qui les inquiétèrent. Alors James et Lily se mirent à marcher en quatrième vitesse en ordonnant aux nouveaux élèves de s'éloigner du compartiment d'où provenaient les rires. Ils entrèrent et virent un groupe de cinq Serpentards, baguettes en main pointées sur des élèves de premières années. Dans le petit groupe il y avait Evan Rosier, Henrick Mulciber, Héléna Turner, Arius Nott et Severus Rogue.**

 **En voyant son ancienne meilleure amie, Rogue cacha sa baguette et donna un coup de coude à Héléna qui l'ignora. Elle assistait la petite intimidation qu'offrait Evan Rosier, tout en souriant avec Henrick Mulciber.**

"- Rosier sérieusement ? Nous ne sommes même pas encore arrivés à Poudlard que tu cherches déjà les ennuis ! **dit James en s'interposant entre les premières années et le Serpentard.**

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Potter ?

\- Ça me fait que tu prouves une fois du plus que tu es capable de t'en prendre à plus petit que toi !

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça Potter ! **intervint** **Rogue en esquissant un sourire amusé.** Il n'y a pas si longtemps c'est toi qui t'en prenait à plus faible que toi !

\- Peut-être mais pas à des plus jeunes que moi ! **Rétorqua le concerné.**

\- C'est Sainte Mangouste qui se fout de la charité ! **lança Severus en s'approchant de James.** "

 **Se sentant menacé, James s'approcha de lui en croisant les bras et le défiant du regard. Les trois autres Serpentards avaient hâte de voir comme les choses allaient se dérouler. Lily sentant la bagarre arriver, fit sortir toutes les premières années du compartiment et s'interposa entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard.**

"- Ça suffit maintenant, que chacun retourne à son wagon ! Je parlerai au professeur Slughorn de votre comportement ! Et je retire déjà cinq points à Serpentard pour intimidation envers les premières années !

\- Tu uses de ton pouvoir de Préfète beaucoup trop, Evans ! **dit Héléna.**

\- J'use de mon pouvoir de Préfète-en-Chef, Turner ! **répondit Lily.** Tu as de la chance que je ne retire que des points et que je ne vous donne pas de retenues. Alors un peu de respect, je te prie !

\- Je ne dois aucun respect aux Sang-de-bourbe comme toi ! **répondit la jeune femme.** "

 **James voulut lui faire retirer ses mots mais la Préfète de Serpentard, Eve Rosier, et Jefferson Mulciber, le frère aîné de Henrick, arrivèrent à leur tour. Eve en voyant son frère dans le lot, le regarda furieusement.**

"- Evan, l'heure n'est pas aux gamineries ! **s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse, à son frère cadet.** Tous les quatre, retournez dans notre wagon immédiatement !

\- Cela vaut pour toi aussi, Henrick ! **ajouta Jefferson**

\- Tu n'es pas Préfet Jeff, **lui fit remarquer son frère cadet**

\- Dépêchez-vous avant que je m'énerve ! **ordonna Eve.** "

 **Les cinq Serpentards obéirent mais Severus s'arrêta un moment pour regarder Lily qui lui jeta un regard.**

"- Ton attitude me déçoit de plus en plus chaque années, Rogue ! Alors ressaisis-toi et fait en sorte que tes copains cessent de chercher des noises à des plus jeunes. Celui qui peut bien le comprendre c'est toi ! **dit-elle avant de quitter le wagon des premières années.** "

 **James la suivit sans regarder son ennemi, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas du même avis. Severus attrapa le bras de James, ce qui amena le Préfet-en-Chef à lui faire face de nouveau.**

"- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne me parle plus ou bien que tu aies ton insigne de Préfet-en-Chef qu'elle va commencer à te donner son attention !

\- Je suis dans l'obligation de te dire que ça ne te regarde pas Servilus ! **répondit James en dégageant son bras.**

\- Rogue, dans le wagon, immédiatement ! **se fit entendre la voix de Eve au bout du couloir.** "

 **Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent le dos et allèrent dans leur propre compartiment.** **Ils franchirent la porte de leur wagon et tous autant de bruit vint à leurs oreilles. Les élèves de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor appréciaient de se mélanger afin de montrer que l'amitié inter-maison était possible. Des Poufsouffles rigolaient avec Serdaigles, des Serdaigles discutaient avec des Gryffondors et James remarqua même qu'une Serdaigle embrassait un Gryffondor. Il grimaça en apercevant ce spectacle et ouvrir la porte de leur compartiment. Il vit Londubat et Black debout, face à face, dans ce qui sembla un débat avec pour arbitre, Mary qui était de retour.**

"- Oh Merlin merci vous être de retour, **fit Marlène avec soulagement.** Réglez ce problème avant que Mary explose tous les points qu'elle doit comptabiliser !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **demanda James, un peu perdu.**

\- Londubat a donc été nommé capitaine par toi, Potter, et Sirius vient de lui annoncer qu'il souhaiterait quitter l'équipe, **r** **ésuma Dorcas.** Londubat, n'étant pas d'accord, s'est alors mit à lui faire un grand discours auquel Sirius s'est empressé de répondre et après la discussion s'est transformé en débat. Mary a été désignée pour tenir les comptes.

\- Justement Black, grâce à tes talents de Batteur, tu pourrais battre ton frère sur le terrain ! **argumenta Frank**

\- Bon sang Londubat, tu ne peux pas me forcer à faire quelque chose dont je n'ai pas envie !

\- Ah si, je suis ton capitaine !

\- Et alors ? Tu ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à reste s'il n'en a pas envie !

\- Tu es le meilleur batteur de l'équipe, avec toi la victoire est assurée, quoi qu'en dise Fenwick ! **déclara Frank en regarda Benjy.**

\- Je n'ai pas signé de parchemin pour ça !

\- Ah oui et cela ? **demanda James en sortant un parchemin de son sac.** "

 **Sirius regarda le papier et vit, qu'effectivement, il avait signé un accord merdique quand James avait été nommé capitaine la première fois, en cinquième année.**

"- Tu vas me ressortir ce vieux parchemin pendant combien de temps encore Cornedrue ? **demanda Black désespéré.**

\- Aussi longtemps que possible !

\- C'est fini votre bordel ? **s'agaça Lily.**

\- Oui, on vient de trouver un terrain d'entente ! **répondit Frank à la Préfète-en-chef.** Merci Potter

\- Mouais, merci bien Potter, **b** **ouda Sirius** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Et le trajet continua dans le train, mêlant joie, excitation et enthousiasme pour cette nouvelle année qui débutait. Quand la machine à vapeur** **arriva à destination et que tous les élèves sortirent vêtus de leur uniforme, les plus grands laissèrent passer les premières années qui furent appelés par Hagrid. Lily lui fit un signe de la main auquel le demi géant répondit également. Puis, il conduisit les petits nouveaux jusqu'aux barques tandis que les plus grand se dirigeaient vers les diligences. Les Maraudeurs prirent l'avant-dernière avec Dorcas, Mary, Franck et Alice alors que Lily, Caroline et Marlène montèrent avec Zachary, Benjy et Damian.**

"- Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? **demanda Zachary à Lily et Caroline.**

\- Très bien et les vôtres ? **questionna à son tour Caroline.**

\- Oh rien de particulier, j'ai fait un stage dans le bureau des Aurors, **r** **épondit le Poufsouffle**

\- Et moi j'ai passé mon temps en charmante compagnie. **Répondit Damian**

\- Je me demande pourquoi Potter et toi vous ne vous entendez pas plus que ça puisque vous êtes pareil ! **pensa Lily à voix haute.**

\- Evans, tu me blesses profondément, **ajouta** **-t-il en posant une main sur son torse.**

\- Vraiment pareil ! **affirma-t-elle en soufflant.** "

 **La diligence avança et tous firent silence sauf Marlène et Zachary qui discutaient. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils descendirent et allèrent directement dans la Grande Salle où attendirent l'entrée des premières années pour la Répartition. Les discussions allaient de** **bon train quand soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent en laissant apparaître le professeur** **McGonagall suivie des petits nouveaux. Arrivés jusqu'au fond, elle laissa la parole au Choixpeau Magique qui commença sa chanson habituelle.**

 _"- Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême, mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit, je veux bien me manger moi-même, si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi. Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides, font pâl'figure auprès de moi. Car à Poudlard, quand je décide, chacun se soumet à mon choix. Rien ne m'échappe, rien m'arrête. Le Choixpeau a toujours raison. Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête, pour connaître votre maison. Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoignez les courageux, les plus hardis et les plus forts sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu. Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, comment eux vous s'rez juste et loyal, ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler et leur patience est proverbiale. Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être là-bas, ce sont des érudits qui ont envie de tous connaître. Vous finirez à Serpentard si vous êtes plutôt malin, car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins"_

 **Des applaudissements se firent entendre tandis que McGonagall prit le Choixpeau dans sa main et l'autre tenait une longue liste frôlant ses pieds. Elle appela tour à tour les premières années qui furent répartis dans les maisons sous les applaudissements de ces dernières quand une d'entre elles accueillaient un nouvel élève. Bien entendu, pour la maison des Lions, c'était l'euphorie la plus totale avec des cris de joie, des poings cognés sur la table et des sifflements. Mais chacun se calmait vite après un regard sévère de la part de leur directrice de maison qui était sur l'estrade. A la surprise de tous, le Choixpeau resta silencieux pendant cinq minutes sur un élève. Tous dans la salle, excepté les premières années, comprirent que cet élève était chapeaufloue.**

"- J'ai trouvé, **dit le Choixpeau,** GRYFFONDOR !"

 **De nouveaux applaudissement se firent entendre à la table des Lions et le jeune garçon alla donc s'asseoir à coté de ses nouveaux camarades. Quand la Cérémonie de la Répartition se termina, le professeur de Métamorphose vint s'asseoir à côté du directeur, tandis ce dernier se levait.**

"- Bien, avant que nous commencions ce fabuleux banquet, je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue aux les premières années et bon retour aux les anciens. Mais je vais également vous énoncer quelques points du règlement intérieur. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est formellement interdit de se balader dans les couloirs et dans la forêt interdite qui, comme son nom l'indique, est interdite en pleine nuit … même si certains n'en font qu'à leur tête, **déclara-t** **-il en fixant un petit groupe.** "

 **James et Sirius bombèrent leur torse, la tête haute.**

"- De plus notre concierge, Mr Rusard, m'a chargé de vous rappeler que l'accès du troisième étage de l'aile droite est interdit à moins que vous vouliez mourir après d'atroces souffrances ! Tout manquement au règlement sera sanctionné par une heure de retenue et retrait de points pour la maison ayant commis les infractions. Deuxièmement, je voudrai que vous applaudissiez le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeurs Arabella Collins, bonne chance professeur !"

 **Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans la Grande Salle tandis que le professeur Collins se leva et remercia l'assemblée en s'inclinant légèrement.**

"- Je tiens à vous informer également qu'au mois de janvier, Poudlard accueillera quelques élèves venant d'autres écoles du monde. Si certains d'entre vous souhaitent participer à cet échange scolaire, merci d'en faire part à vos directeurs de maison ainsi qu'une autorisation de vos parents. Cependant cet échange scolaire sera possible uniquement pour les élèves majeurs, c'est-à-dire de plus de dix-sept ans. Merci de votre attention et que le banquet commence ! **termina-t-il en se rasseyant sur sa chaise dorée.** "

 **Puis les plats apparurent faisant ressurgir des exclamations de la part des élèves. Aussitôt, chacun se servit. Les premières années posaient beaucoup de questions sur l'école aux anciens qui leurs répondaient en toute honnêteté tandis que d'autres discutaient de la nouvelle que venait de leur annoncer le directeur.**

"- Je me demande si Dumbledore n'en a pas marre de répéter les mêmes choses chaque année, **s** **e demanda Peter.**

\- Qu'il le répète ou non, vous faites toujours le contraire de ce qu'il dit alors ce n'est pas faute de vous le rappeler ! **Répondit Lily en haussant les épaules.**

\- Comme si nous étions les seuls à désobéir au règlement ! **contra Sirius, vexé.**

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui ! Selon certains professeurs, vous êtes sur la liste rouge des élèves les plus surveillés depuis votre arrivée, **r** **icana Marlène.**

\- Alors nous sommes exceptionnels ! **s'exclama James joyeusement.**

\- Ça dépend des points de vue ! **marmonna la rousse.** "

 **Puis, quand le repas toucha à sa fin, les Préfets de chaque maison montrèrent le chemin de la salle commune de chaque maison aux premières années. Lily alla prendre compte du nouveau mot de passe et rejoignit Rémus près de l'entrée de la Grande Salle et allèrent ensemble vers la tour de Gryffondor. Elle l'informa du mot de passe qui était « Hippogriffe » et laissa les premières années au bon soin de Remus et Cassandra. Tout en leur montrant la bonne route, ils indiquèrent la particularité des escaliers et une fois dans la salle commune, ils désignèrent les différents étages et l'endroit où se trouvaient les dortoirs. Les premières années allèrent dans leurs dortoirs ranger leurs affaires et le reste des Gryffondor arrivèrent. Automatiquement, les trois Maraudeurs prirent place sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Remus alla les rejoindre alors que Lily s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses propres appartements. Mais James l'interpella.**

"- Hey Evans, tu connais le mot de passe pour les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef ? **demanda-t-il.**

\- Oui, c'est « Citronnelle », **l'informa-t-elle.**

\- Dumbledore à réellement un problème avec le citron, **s** **e dit James.** Merci ! **dit-il avant de rejoindre ses amis sur le canapé.** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Quand elle rentra dans sa chambre, Lily se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain et se brossa les dents. Cependant alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, elle remarqua une deuxième porte. Elle fronça les yeux et s'y approcha. Elle tourna le poignet ouvrit la porte et se figea en constatant qu'il s'agissait de la chambre du second Préfet en Chef. Elle réalisa donc qu'elle allait devoir partager sa salle de bain avec James et qu'ils allaient devoir s'organiser dans le tour de salle de bain. Mais pour le moment elle n'avait pas la tête à ça et termina de se laver les dents avant e retourner dans sa chambre et de se mettre en pyjama.**

 **Le temps était encore très chaud, alors elle s'habilla uniquement d'un mini short gris et d'un débardeur ayant un vif d'or qui bougeait selon la position de la personne. Elle s'allongea ensuite sur le lit et prit son livre du moment et commença à le lire jusqu'à qu'elle soit attirée dans les bras de Morphée.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Le lendemain dans la grande, salle, Lily arriva les bras chargés de plusieurs dossiers. Elle en avait un pour chaque année correspondant au chiffre inscrit sur la couverture. Elle donna donc le dossier numéro 7 à Remus et ainsi de suite. Pour les premières années, elle s'acquitta elle-même cette tâche.**

"- Bonjour les jeunes, alors je vous donne vos emplois du temps qui sont accompagnés d'un plan de l'école afin de vous y retrouviez facilement. Vous avez donc le nom de la matière, le nom du professeur qui assurera le cours et la salle. Faites attention de ne pas arriver en retard dès le premier jour, ce serait bête, **i** **nforma-t-elle en grimaçant.** Vous commencez avec le professeur Flitwick en Sortilège où – je pense – il vous apprendra comment manier votre baguette. Voilà, je crois avoir fait le tour de ce qui vous concerne. Des questions ?

\- Oui, on doit toujours avoir sa baguette sur soi ? **demanda Alysson Kane.**

\- C'est même la base essentielle pour devenir d'excellents sorciers et sorcières. Vous devez avoir vos baguettes constamment sur vous quelque soit la situation.

\- Même pour les enfants de parents qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique ? **demanda Lewis Hamilton.**

\- Oui !

\- Et c'est vrai que il y a une différence entre les nés-moldus et les vrais sorciers ?

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Rémi Meyers.

\- Et puis-je savoir où tu as entendu cela ?

\- Par des plus grands qui sont à Serpentard !"

 **La rousse comprit que les premières années avaient entendu les élèves de la maison du serpent parler de « l'importance » du sang. Un sujet qui était quelque peu tabou depuis quelques temps.**

"- Écoutez bien, peu importe que vous ayez des parents sorciers ou des parents moldus, vous êtes tous de véritables sorciers sans exception. Les Serpentards taquinent souvent les premières années sur ça mais ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux. Nous avons tous des capacités magiques et c'est pour cela que vous et nous, les anciens, sommes à Poudlard ! Ce qu'il faut que vous reteniez c'est qu'il y a autant de magie dans votre petit doigt que dans celui du professeur Dumbledore ! Il suffit juste de bien écoutez en cours et devenir plus tard de grands sorciers !"

 **Elle leur sourit et retourna auprès de ses amis pour son petit déjeuner.**

"- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? **lui** **demanda Caroline.**

\- Et bien les premières années ont entendu les Serpentards parler de la soi-disant importance du sang dans le monde sorcier. J'ai tenté de les rassurer comme j'ai pu ! **répondit-elle.** Tout le monde a eu son emploi du temps ? **s'inquiéta la Préfète-en-chef.**

\- Oui mais il en manque deux à l'appel ! **répondit-il gêné.**

\- On devine lesquels ? **marmonna Dorcas.**

\- Où sont-ils ? **questionna Lily en sachant qui étaient les deux élèves manquants à l'appel.**

\- Aucune idée, **r** **épondit sincèrement le lycanthrope.** "

 **Lily souffla et retourna à son bol de céréales qu'elle mangea en quatrième vitesse avant de prendre la direction de la salle pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Ce fut devant la salle qu'elle aperçut les deux fauteurs de troubles et qu'elle avança vers eux d'un pas décidé.**

"- Non mais où étiez-vous passés ? Vous avez manqué la distribution des emplois du temps ! Potter tu aurais dû m'assister par ailleurs !

\- Relax Evans, on est pas retard alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous tombes dessus dès le matin, **déclara** **Sirius las de l'entendre crier à tout bout de champ.**

\- Et puis ça fait trois ans qu'on se tape DCFM en premier cours de l'année ! **renchérit James en passant la main dans ses cheveux.** Et désolé de ne pas t'avoir aidé ce matin.

\- Et si les choses avaient changé vous auriez été dans de beaux draps ! Voici vos emplois du temps ! **dit-elle.** "

 **Ils prirent le parchemin qu'elle tendait à chacun et se mirent à l'étudier jusqu'à que le professeur Collins arrive et fasse entrer ses élèves. Ils prirent place et sortirent leurs manuels tandis que le Collins montait sur l'estrade.**

"- Bonjours à tous, je vais faire une brève présentation. Je me nomme Arabella Collins et je vous enseignerai donc la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je veux que vous sachiez qu'avec moi vous devez être attentifs et sérieux. Si c'est le cas contraire je retire 50 points à chaque élève qui troublera mon cours en plus d'une heure de retenue ! Vous êtes ici pour étudier et non pour vous amuser, **déclara-t** **-elle sévèrement.** Quand je poserai une question et que vous répondez faux ou que vous ne répondez pas, vous ne perdez pas de points mais pour chaque bonne réponse j'attribuerai 5 points."

 **Les septièmes années furent tous ahuris de la sévérité de leur professeur mais ne firent aucun commentaire.**

"- Pour mon parcours, j'ai été comme vous une élève à Poudlard dans la maison de Rowena Serdaigle. A seulement 25 ans, j'ai vu plus de choses que vous ne pourriez en voir dans votre vie. Une fois mes ASPICs obtenus, je me suis spécialisée pour devenir Auror mais l'année suivante j'ai décidée de faire un tour chez nos voisins de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique et chez nos amis en Australie. J'ai acquis une grande connaissance de magie qui est enseignée différemment selon le pays. Bien, pour commencer je voudrai que sur un parchemin vous me fassiez une brève présentation de vous avec votre nom, prénom, maison, vos résultats à vos BUSEs dans cette matière et vos projets. Vous avez 10 minutes !"

 **Les élèves firent donc le travail demandé. Dès que cela fut terminé, Arabella avec sa baguette fit voler les parchemins qui s'amoncelèrent sur son bureau.**

"- Bien. Cette année, nous étudierons l'usage de la magie avec des Sortilèges Informulés qui seront en lien avec vos cours de Sortilèges et de Métamorphoses. Mais nous ferons également des révisions de ce que vous avez appris l'an passé comme les différentes créatures magiques et les Sortilèges Impardonnable où vous ne ferez pas de pratique ! **annonça-t-elle en regardant les Serpentards qui souriaient.** En ce qui concerne les examens, vous aurez de la pratique durant 1 heure devant un jury de trois professeurs et le professeur Dumbledore et de la théorie durant 2 heures. Compris ?"

 **Les élèves firent un oui de la tête et le professeur Collins frappa dans ses mains.**

"- Nous commencerons donc par les créatures que sont les Inferi ! Quelqu'un peut-il me dire qu'est-ce c'est ?"

 **Des mains se levèrent et mais Arabella choisit un élève au hasard dans sa liste.**

"- Cela ne sert à rien de lever la main, je choisis la personne qui devra répondre, **annonça la jeune femme** **sans lever le regard.** Alors voyons avec … Peter Pettigrew ! **continua-** **t-elle en levant la tête.** Où êtes-vous ?"

 **Peter leva sa main en tremblant et répondit en bégayant.**

"- Ce sont … des … des créatures de l'ombre.

\- Mais encore ?"

 **Il fit un geste qui se voulait dire qu'il ne le savait pas alors le professeur désigna Eve Rosier.**

"- Les Inferi, Inferius au singulier, sont des créatures de l'ombre et peuvent avoir le corps d'un humain : homme, femme et même enfant. Ce sont des créatures difficiles à combattre puisqu'il est impossible de les tuer car ils sont déjà morts. Cependant il est possible de les détruire par le feu ou bien les repousser par d'autre forme de chaleur ou de la lumière ce qui les amène dans un état de profond sommeil, **r** **épondit la jeune fille.**

\- Bien 5 points pour Serpentard. Le nom d'Inferius proviens du latin Inferus ce qui signifie placer au-dessous ce qui démontre qu'ils sont inférieurs que les êtres vivants et le nom d'Inferi signifie les Enfers …"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- Charmante comme prof. Vraiment ! **commenta Caroline en sortant de la salle de classe.**

\- C'est clair, on n'a jamais eu de professeur aussi sévère que McGonagall, **confirma Frank** _,_ mais en même temps elle était à Serdaigle donc ça explique sa façon de travailler.

\- Tu sais Frank, tous les Serdaigles ne sont pas comme ça ! **intervint une voix derrière eux tout en montant les escaliers pour assister au cours.**

\- Ce n'était pas une critique Damian, je disais juste que ça se voyait dans sa façon d'enseigner qu'elle a été à Serdaigle !

\- Mouais ! **grogna Damian dubitatif.**

\- Allons ne le prends pas comme ça, je ne pensais pas à mal. Et si on mangeait tous ensemble au repas de midi ? **proposa Franck.**

\- Bonne idée ! **affirma Zachary.** "

 **Puis ils se rendirent à leurs autres cours. Franck et Marlène allèrent à leur cours de Divination alors que Alice alla en Étude de Runes, Dorcas en cours d'Astronomie, qui était exceptionnellement en journée afin d'étudier les étoiles qui étaient visible de jour, alors que Lily partait avec Caroline en cours d'Étude de Moldus. Elles avaient choisi cette matière afin de ne jamais oublier d'où elles venaient et voulaient en quelque sorte suivre des cours comme les jeunes moldus de leur âge. Le professeur commença son cours en se présentant, en présentant sa matière, le programme qu'ils allaient étudier et le déroulement des examens.**

"- Bien après cette présentation, je voudrai me familiariser avec vos noms et vos têtes donc je vais faire l'appel et vous me répondrez « présent » ou « présente » en levant votre main, comme l'an passé. Je sais c'est un moyen moldu mais c'est très efficace ! Et puis après tout vous êtes ici pour les étudier ! Alors …"

 **Il commença sa liste et arriva jusqu'à la lettre B.**

"- Caroline Bernard …

\- Présente, **d** **it-elle en levant la main** "

 **Le professeur la regarda et la nota présente avant de poursuivre la liste de ses élèves.**

"- Sirius Black ?

\- Présent professeur ! **dit ce dernier en entrant essoufflé.** Excusez-moi du retard !

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, c'est le premier jour donc je ne dirai rien mais que cela ne soit pas une habitude Black !

\- B... bien, **r** **épondit ce dernier, surpris de ne pas avoir eu droit à une engueulade dès le premier jour.** "

 **Il s'installa derrière Lily et Caroline et sortit ses affaires.**

"- Lily Evans ?

\- Présente, **r** **épondit-elle**

\- Thomas Fane ? **continua-t-il.** "

 **Lily ne put retenir son petit ricanement et pivota vers Caroline en cachant son visage. La brune la regarda faire en souriant.**

"- Pourquoi vous rigolez ? **demanda Sirius en les observant.**

\- Parce que Lily trouve que ce prof ressemble à quelqu'un que l'on connaît dans le monde moldu ! **répondit Caroline.**

\- Ouais mais là c'est flagrant ! **renchérit Lily.**

\- Comment cela ?

\- Parce qu'il a les même mimiques et façon de parler ! **répondit Caroline.** "

 **Sirius ne prononça plus un mot et se rassit plus convenablement sur sa chaise.**

 **Le professeur Garry Jones termina l'appel et commença son cours sur le mode de vie des Moldus.**

"- Dis-moi tu en pense quoi de cet échange scolaire ? **murmura Caroline à Lily.**

\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Ça nous permettra de savoir comment les autres écoles étudient la magie, de connaître leur point de vue concernant le monde magique, leur culture, et tout un tas d'autres choses, **r** **épondit la rousse de la même manière.**

\- Tu vas t'y inscrire ? **questionna Sirius qui avait tout écouté.**

\- Je ne sais pas … je ne crois pas, non. Pourquoi tu veux que je parte ? Je suis certaine que ça te ferait plaisir Black ! **se moqua Lily en se retournant vers lui.**

\- Loin de moi cette idée, surtout si c'est pour entendre Potter geindre parce que tu n'es pas là ! Et toi Bernard ?

\- Mes parents flippent assez quand je pars seule ou avec ma sœur en France, alors je ne veux même pas imaginer si je pars à l'autre bout du monde !

\- Bernard, Black et Evans si vous n'êtes pas intéressés par le cours sachez que la porte vous est grande ouverte ! **les réprimanda le professeur.** "

 **Les trois jeunes se firent tout petits et suivirent le cours en prenant des notes de façon méticuleuse.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Dans la salle commune, Frank afficha un parchemin qui indiquait que les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch avaient lieu le week-end qui arrivait.**

"- Il nous manque quoi comme joueur ? **demanda Marlène à son capitaine en voyant l'affiche.**

\- Nous avons besoin d'un Batteur, d'un Poursuiveur et d'un Gardien, quoi que …

\- Je peux me charger des buts, **devina-t-elle** , pas de soucis. Après tout, ce sera un petit retour aux sources puisque c'était le premier poste que j'occupais avant d'être Poursuiveuse.

\- Alors il nous faut un Batteur, deux Poursuiveurs et un Attrapeur.

\- Attrapeur ?

\- Oui, Quentin veut se concentrer sur ses ASPICs cette année, **r** **épondit le capitaine de l'équipe du lion.**

\- D'accord. Et Sirius s'est finalement résigné à rester dans l'équipe ?

\- Il n'a pas le choix, puisqu'il a signé le parchemin.

\- T'es au courant que c'était une plaisanterie entre Potter et lui ? **demanda Marlène avec un grand sourire.**

\- Je sais, mais Potter tient à ce bout de papier ! Je pense que je vais également faire des sélections pour des remplaçants au cas où !

\- Et quand aura lieu le premier entraînement ?

\- La semaine prochaine après avoir terminé les sélections.

\- Bien capitaine !

\- Par contre j'aurai besoin d'un second capitaine. A défaut d'avoir gardé Sirius, il ne vaut pas renouveler son « contrat » pour être second capitaine. Et tu es la personne en qui j'ai toute confiance si jamais je ne peux pas être là à un entraînement !

\- Pas de soucis, **accepta Marlène** , mais ne sois pas étonné qu'ils soient épuisés, tes joueurs, quand on rentrera d'un entraînement où tu seras absent. Je voudrai qu'on garde la coupe cette année !

\- J'étais sûr que je pouvais te faire confiance ! **dit-il en souriant.**

\- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !"

 **Ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amis qui étaient assis autour d'une table tandis que les maraudeurs étaient, comme à leur habitude, sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Remus était avec un tourne-disque et tentait de le faire fonctionner alors que Peter, déjà en retard pour ses devoirs, était penché sur un parchemin vierge. Sirius et James, quant à eux, jouaient à une bataille plus qu'explosive.**

 **C'est quand James reçut une nouvelle explosion au visage qu'il regarda son meilleur ami qui était mort de rire.**

"- Patmol, ce n'est pas drôle ! **se plaignit James en retirant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer.** Et puis comme tu fais pour gagner à chaque fois ?

\- De long, très long moment à jouer contre Lunard ! **répondit ce dernier joyeusement.** Allez, une dernière partie ? **proposa-t-il.**

\- Sans moi, je suis vanné, les premiers cours m'ont fatigué ! **soupira James en s'allongeant à même le sol**

\- Les cours ou bien Kelsie Liamson ? **interrogea** **Remus, les yeux toujours rivés sur le tourne-disque.**

\- Tu fricotes avec Liamson, la fille de Serdaigle ? **s'étonna Sirius.**

\- Je ne fricote pas avec elle, on discutait c'est tout !

\- Ah oui alors pourquoi tu avais un sourire niais quand tu es sorti du cours de Botanique ?

\- Un sourire niais ? Ça alors Jamesie, tu es vraiment décidé à passer autre chose qu'Evans ! **fit Sirius avec son rire si proche d'un aboiement.**

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **demanda Peter en revenant à la réalité.**

 _\- « How deep is your love, how deep is your love; I really need to learn; 'Cause were living in a world of fools; Breaking us down; … »_ * **se fit entendre le tourney-disque.**

\- Ah ben voilà ça marche ! **s'exclama Remus joyeusement et en baissant le son.** Même les Bee Gees sont en accord avec notre discutions et la question que va te poser Patmol !

\- Quelle est la profondeur de ton amour pour Evans ? **demanda-t-il à James.** Comment tu savais ce que j'allais poser ? Ne serais-tu pas un legilimens Lunard ? **demanda-t-il à Remus.**

\- Les Bee Gees sont des legilimens ? **questionna Peter.** "

 **Les trois Maraudeurs rigolèrent face à la naïveté de leur ami qui se replongea dans son devoir.**

"- Je vous ai dit que je n'irai plus harceler Evans, vu la façon dont je me faisais jeter ! Maintenant, j'en ai marre alors si elle veut devenir amie avec moi, soit. Mais je n'irai pas faire le premier pas ! **décréta James.**

\- Pourtant quand elle nous montré sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, avoue quand même que tu étais subjugué ! **se moqua Remus qui ouvrit à son tour son livre de métamorphose.**

\- Pas du tout, c'est juste que ça m'a surpris comme vous ! Pendant six ans, on l'a connue avec les cheveux longs et attachés en queue de cheval et là, elle se ramène avec une coupe à la garçonne et tatoué qui plus est !

\- Evans tatouée ? Non, tu te fous de moi là ! **s'écria Sirius en se levant.** Eh Evans !"

 **Il se dirigea vers Lily sous les regards de ses amis, James abaissa la tête tandis que Remus souriait à cause de la situation. Ils voyaient Sirius demander à Lily si elle avait réellement un tatouage. La jeune femme regarda James en plissant les yeux avant de montrer son tatouage au jeune homme.**

"- Mes respects, Evans ! **dit Sirius en s'inclinant tel un chevalier devant sa dame.** "

 **Il retourna auprès des autres pendant que le reste des amis de Lily vint se placer autour d'elle pour apercevoir ce fameux tatouage. Caroline rigola en voyant sa meilleure amie réagir comme si elle était la proie d'un animal féroce.**

"- Plutôt joli mais tellement niais ! **déclara** **Sirius en s'asseyant sur le canapé.**

\- C'est une fleur de lys, c'est à cette fleur que l'on doit le prénom de Lily ! **informa aimablement James en rangeant les cartes de la bataille explosive.**

\- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui ne cherche plus l'attention d'une fille, je dois dire que tu t'améliores de seconde en seconde, Cornedrue ! **se moqua Sirius après avoir échangé un regard complice avec Remus.**

\- Tu n'as qu'à la rendre jalouse ! **proposa subitement Peter.** "

 **Remus et Sirius explosèrent de rire en voyant que Peter était complètement à l'ouest alors que James balançait sa tête sur le canapé en fermant les yeux.**

"- Quoi ? Vous ne parliez pas de ça ? **s'étonna Peter.**

\- Non, pas réellement Queudver ! **répondit Remus.**

\- Ah bon !

\- Ouais, mais notre cher Jamesie pense croire qu'il ne va plus être attiré par les formes généreuse de notre Préfète-en-Chef adoré. Alors qu'il se trompe totalement … **commença Sirius.** "

 **James tenta de ne pas écouter la conversation qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se laissa aller à ses pensées alors qu'il avait la tête complètement vidée. Il entendait uniquement la chanson des Bee Gees qui tournait en boucle, grâce à un sortilège qu'avait lancé Remus. Sentant qu'il allait s'endormir, il se leva, souhaita bonne nuit à ses amis et se dirigea vers les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef, qui apparaissait dans les salles communes dès qu'ils étaient nommées**.

"- Citronnelle, **dit-il au tableau.**

\- Et un zeste de miel ! **Répondit l'aimable personnage gardant leurs appartements.** "

 **La toile s'enroula d'elle-même, laissant apparaître un petit salon qui contenait un canapé, une cheminée, où brûlait un feu doux, une bibliothèque et deux portes donnant sur les chambres. James se dirigea vers la porte de gauche et entra dans sa pièce.**

 _"- « How deep is your love, how deep is your love; I really need to learn; 'Cause were living in a world of fools; Breaking us down; … »_ na na nanana … **chantonna-t-il** "

 **Il retira son uniforme pour se mettre en pyjama. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se laver les dents. Une fois fait, il retira ses lunettes et les posa sur le rebord du lavabo afin de mouiller le visage.**

"- Oh pardon, je ne savais pas que tu étais là !"

 **Il se retourna et plissa les yeux afin de reconnaître Lily. Il voulut récupérer ses lunettes mais elles tombèrent à terre. Maudissant sa myopie, il sortit une injure et tenta d'y mettre la main dessus en s'accroupissant. Il tâtonna le sol avant de sentir une main sur son épaule qui lui intimait de ne plus bouger. Puis ce fut comme si sa vue était redevenue normale. Il avait devant lui Lily qui venait de lui remettre les lunettes sur son nez.**

"- T'as une si mauvaise vue que ça ? **demanda-t-elle, un brin étonnée.**

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu cherchais tes lunettes à l'opposé de là où elles étaient ! **répondit-elle en riant légèrement.** "

 **Il retira ses lunettes et l'observa.**

"- D'ici, je distingue uniquement ton nez et tes yeux mais sinon pour tes cheveux par exemple je les vois flous.

\- Et pour la porte ? **demanda-t-elle en désignant le passage menant à sa chambre.**

\- C'est le seul moyen pour que je puisse me la prendre en pleine face ! **plaisante-t-il.** "

 **Lily rigola et se leva en même temps que James qui remit ses lunettes. Il s'essuya les mains et laissa Lily dans la salle de bain mais s'arrêta en entendant l'air qu'elle fredonnait.**

 _"- « How deep is your love, how deep is your love; I really need to learn; 'Cause were living in a world of fools; Breaking us down; … »_

\- Toi aussi tu as cette chanson dans la tête ? **demanda-t-il en la regardant.**

\- Ce n'est pas comme si le volume était au plus bas quand le tourne-disque à enfin fonctionné ! **répondit-elle en souriant.** Et puis c'est l'une de mes chansons préférées !"

 **James fit une moue affirmative, souhaite une bonne nuit à Lily avant d'aller lui-même se coucher. De son lit il entendait encore le fredonnement de Lily. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la voix de sa collègue qui retentissait depuis la salle de bain. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il s'endormait sans se mettre sous la couverture et sans avoir retiré ses lunettes. Et dans sa tête résonnait toujours le refrain de la chanson des Bee Gees.**

 _« How deep is your love, how deep is your love; I really need to learn; 'Cause were living in a world of fools; Breaking us down; When they all should let us be; We belong to you and me »_

* * *

 _* How deep is your love_ est une chanson des Bee Gees sortit en 1977

* * *

 _ **Et voici ce second chapitre qui marque la rentrée à Poudlard pour nos amis. J'espère que vous avez apprécier ?**_

 _ **En tout cas sachez que Lily n'aura pas exactement le même caractère que JK Rowling aura écrit, je pense que je la ferai vraiment plus volcanique au point qu'elle est capable d'en venir aux mains … je pense que j'en dis trop !**_

 _ **On se retrouve bientôt**_

 _ **Danao**_


	3. Rapprochement immédiat

_**I turn 23 today so happy birthday to me (20 septembre) ! [gros sourire]**_

 _ **Aloha mes niffleurs, je vous offre ce troisième chapitre, comment allez-vous ? Pour ma part eh bien tout va bien, j'ai passé un excellent mois d'aout et septembre. Et vous alors comme s'est passé la reprise ?**_

 _ **Sinon j'annonce, je suis presque à la fin du chapitre 9 de YELIM mais j'ai du mal à m'y recoller … faut que je refasse un marathon film Harry Potter pour m'y replonger ! Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre deux ? Et puis avez-vous vu que le 12 septembre les cinema rediffusaient tous les films HP ? En tout cas je pense que ça ne sert à rien d'aller payer une place vu que j'ai tous les DVD et les tous les livres (par ailleurs faudrait que je termine le sixième tome (je suis quasiment à la fin).**_

 _ **Allé place à la lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Merci à Mistral1252 pour sa superbe correction**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 **Précédement :** Tous les élèves entre la première et septième année s'étaient donnés rendez-vous sur la voie 9 trois quart pour aller à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Lily et Caroline y retrouvent leurs amis mais aussi les maraudeurs. Et à la surprise de tous, la préfète en chef s'est couper les cheveux à la garçonne, mais cette surprise n'était rien face à celle que Lily a eut en découvrant que c'était James Potter qui était son binome pour le rôle de Préfet en chef _._ Mais à peine leur première réunion terminé que les deux Gryffondors ont du user de leur autorité face à quelques Serpentards. Le lendemain les septième années ont fait la rencontre de leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Arabella Collins. Enfin lors du banquet de bienvenue, le directeur : professeur Dumbledore, a annoncé à tous les élèves que lors du prochain trimestre Poudlard fera un échange scolaire, dont l'école accueillera certains élèves venant d'autres école de magie du monde et que si certains élèves âgés de dix-sept ans le souhaitent ils peuvent faire cet échange en allant dans d'autres école pour terminé leur année d'étude en cours.

* * *

 ** **.****

 **3 – Rapprochement immédiat**

 **.**

 **Les hiboux arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle durant le petit-déjeuner. Chaque volatile jeta le courrier à son propriétaire qui l'attrapaient en plein vol. Ils recevaient la Gazette du Sorcier, des lettres de leurs proches, des colis qu'ils avaient commandés ou bien des cadeaux comme Marlène qui fêtait son anniversaire ce 10 septembre. Avec un grand sourire elle ouvrit le cadeau que lui avait offert ses parents et elle découvrit une magnifique chaîne en or avec comme pendentif d'une colombe qui prend son envol dans le ciel. La jeune femme déplia la lettre de ses parents et la lu.**

 _« Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie,_

 _Nous avons bien reçu ta lettre et c'est avec un grand plaisir que ton père et moi apprenons que ta rentrée s'est bien passée. Nous serons également présents lors du premier match de Quidditch quand Gryffondor jouera son premier match._

 _Sinon tout se passe bien à la maison, comme d'habitude nous la trouvons bien calme quand tu es à Poudlard … nous devrions avoir l'habitude avec le temps mais, que veux-tu ? Nous sommes des parents qui voudraient que leur enfant soit avec nous tout le temps et que le temps cesse de passer afin de profiter de leur petite fille le plus longtemps possible. Sais-tu que l'âge de 18 ans est la majorité légale chez les moldus ?_

 _Par ailleurs j'espère que nous ne recevrons pas une lettre de Minerva McGonagall parce qu'il y avait une soirée en ton honneur comme l'an passé !? Sinon tu risques de passer un mauvais quart d'heure quand tu rentreras, jeune fille, pendant les vacances de Noël !_

 _Pour ma part, au Ministère, tout se passe bien même s'il y a une grosse effervescence avec tous ces changements qui arrivent mais je sais que cela n'est pas trop ton « truc » alors je vais laisser mon travail de côté._

 _Pour ton père… et bien ses expériences lui prennent beaucoup de temps mais il est toujours à l'heure pour le dîner, tu sais à quel point il est pointilleux sur les horaires ! En ce moment même il travaille avec Fleamont Potter, celui qui a réalisé la potion capillaire du Lissemplis et également le père de ton camarade James Potter. Cette fois-ci, je ne peux t'expliquer en quoi consiste cette expérience puisque je n'y comprends rien et que ton père se porte très discret dessus et n'en parle que très rarement … uniquement quand il râle suite à un mauvais dosage. Tu vois le tableau !_

 _Voilà en ce qui nous concerne._

 _Encore un joyeux anniversaire ma petite colombe_

 _Nous t'aimons,_

 _Papa et Maman »_

 **Marlène sourit face à la lettre de sa mère et la rangea dans son sac avant de terminer son petit-déjeuner quand une bande d'hystériques sauta sur elle en lui chantant, ou plutôt en lui hurlant, un joyeux anniversaire dans les oreilles. Elle remercia ses amies et quand toutes eurent terminé leur petit déjeuner, elles se rendirent en cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec le professeur Binns. Pendant le cours, tous les élèves tentaient tant bien que mal de prendre des notes tellement le cours était d'une lenteur affolante. Caroline et Alice jouaient aux jeu du pendu, Dorcas et Marlène dormaient littéralement sur leur table, Remus prenait des notes mais ne pouvait s'empêcher pas de bailler longuement et en silence, Benjy, Damian et Zachary étaient dans leur rêve, Willow discutait en chuchotant avec une de ses camarades et Lily faisait semblant d'être parfaitement réveillée alors qu'en réalité, elle commençait son devoir pour Enchantement. Puis un gros BOUM qui se fit entendre dans toute la classe. Sur le coup de la surprise, le professeur Binns avait disparu tandis que les élèves avaient tous tourné la tête afin de voir qui avait fait ce bruit et surtout qui en avait été la victime !**

"- Mais non Queudver ! Ce n'était pas sur Servilus qu'il fallait l'envoyer mais sur McKinnon ! **pesta Sirius.** "

 **En effet, Severus Rogue avait les cheveux remplit de plusieurs paillettes de toutes les couleurs ainsi que des petites pâquerettes. De plus un énorme lionceau venait d'apparaître en ayant autour de son cou, une pancarte où il y avait marqué « Joyeux anniversaire McKinnon ». Toute la classe commença à exploser de rire sauf Lily qui regarda les quatre Maraudeurs avec un regard qu'elle voulait résolument mauvais. Mais son visage changea vite d'expression quand elle aperçut James, l'air le plus sérieux du monde et en regardant Sirius avec sévérité.**

"- Vous ne pouvez pas rester sérieux cinq minutes ? **réprimanda James.**

\- Eh relax Cornedrue, cette fois-ci on ne voulait vraiment pas viser Servilus ! **Se défendit Sirius.** Et puis c'était avec Binns, toute la classe dormait quasiment les yeux ouverts, au moins maintenant tout le monde est réveillé ! Eh McKinnon j'espère que cette surprise ratée t'a fait plaisir ? **cria-t-il à l'encontre de Marlène.**

\- Je retire cinq points à Gryffondor ! **annonça James.**

\- Quoi ? **s'ahurit Sirius**. Mais …

\- Quoi tu veux peut-être que je te mette une retenue ?

\- Mais …"

 **Seulement James ne l'écouta pas et s'en alla pour attendre ses amis à l'extérieur de la salle.**

"- Eh ben c'est la première fois que James se ligue contre Sirius pour une blague, **d** **it Caroline.**

\- C'est clair, **dit Lily,** certes ce n'était rien du tout mais je n'aurai pas retiré cinq points pour une blague aussi minime. J'aurai retiré deux points tout au plus !"

 **Elles sortirent pour rejoindre leur cours de Métamorphose et croisèrent les quatre Maraudeurs, Sirius et James discutaient activement.**

"- Tu vas réellement retirer cinq points pour une blague de rien du tout ?

\- Mais non, je disais ça seulement pour qu'Evans pense que je fais mon boulot de Préfet-en-Chef correctement.

\- Ah tu m'as fait peur !

\- Mais c'était très beau ce que vous avez fait !"

 **En entendant cela, Lily comprit qu'elle venait de se faire berner. Elle accentua le pas et donna un coup d'épaule à son collègue. James se retourna et lui lança …**

"- Oh pardon Miss Evans, je ne savais pas que j'étais en travers de votre chemin !

\- Oh excuse-moi Potter, je pensais que la montgolfière qui te sert de tête s'était envolée tellement elle est gonflée ! **rétorqua-t-elle en se retournant.**

\- Hey je ne t'ai rien fait ! Pourquoi tu m'agresses ?

\- Quand tu prends une décision durant ton rôle de Préfet-en-Chef, Potter, il faut t'y tenir. Donc tu as décidé de retirer cinq points, tu ne les retire ! Point barre. N'utilise pas ton badge pour couvrir toutes les bêtises que vous vous apprêtez à faire ! A croire que Dumbledore à vraiment fait une gaffe en te donnant cet honneur !

 **Puis elle partit sans attendre la réaction de son camarade. Le reste de ses amies qui avaient suivi la scène, avec un petit sourire, la rejoignirent. Frank quant à lui donna une tape sur l'épaule de James avant de partir également. Les Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans ce couloir.**

"- Cette fille est folle par moments ! **lança le jeune homme à lunettes.**

\- Oui folle … mais de toi ça c'est une certitude ! **répondit Sirius mort de rire.**

\- Patmol on ne t'as rien demandé !

\- Excuse-moi mon cher mais s'il y a bien une chose que je sais c'est qu'elle ne va pas te tomber dans tes bras cette année … et même tes parents sont d'accord avec moi !

\- Pardon ?

\- Attends même Fleamont et Euphemia sont courant de l'histoire qu'il y a entre James et Lily ? **demanda Peter.**

\- Je ne qualifierai pas la relation de James et Lily d'histoire mais plutôt de conflit perpétuel, **c** **orrigea le lycanthrope.**

\- Patmol, tu parles de moi à mes parents mais …

\- Aurai-je oublié de te le dire Cornedrue ?

\- Dis-moi ce que tu leur as racontés ?

\- Tout ! **sourit Sirius à pleine dents.**

\- Tout !?

\- Tout ! **confirma son meilleur ami.**

\- Alors tu as intérêt à courir et vite, c'est un conseil que je te donne ! **le menaça James.** "

 **Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Sirius prit les jambes à son cou et emprunta le chemin jusqu'à leur prochain cours avec James à ses trousses.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Quand l'heure du déjeuner sonna, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la grande salle en faisant part aux autres de leur appétit. Mary, quant à elle prit la direction, du couloir du quatrième étage où il y avait une salle de classe vide. Quand elle y entra, c'était la même décoration, les chaises et les tables étaient contre le mur, sur le tableau noir avait des dessins que des anciens élèves avaient fait pour laisser leur marque et un grand tapis était posé à même le sol. C'est sur ce même tapi qu'était assis Regulus, il avait les jambes croiser et sa tête était abaissé pour qu'il puisse lire son manuel de Défense contre les forces du mal.**

"- T'es au courant qu'en sixième année vous n'avez pas d'examens qui nécessitent à ce que vous révisiez maintenant, **s** **e moqua gentiment Mary.**

\- T'es au courant que le professeur Collins est pire qu'une gargouille quand on ne maîtrise pas le sujet ?

\- Vous en êtes où ?

\- Les fantômes ! **répondit-il.**

\- Avec nous Collins nous fait revoir toutes les créatures et on est en train de terminer les Inféri et après on passera aux Patroni. Si tu as besoin d'aide … **proposa-t-il.**

\- Je pense être capable de m'en sortir tout seul … **dit-il du tac au tac.**

\- Comme tu veux ! **répondit-elle, vexée.** "

 **Regulus leva la tête vers elle et il la vit avec son air renfrogné. Il savait qu'elle détestait sa façon d'être aussi froid et désagréable mais il n'y pouvait rien. Seulement, quand il se sont mis ensemble secrètement en avril dernier, il tentait d'avoir une autre attitude envers elle.**

"- Désolé, c'est juste que … j'apprécie que tu veuilles m'aider mais j'ai envie de faire mes preuves par mes propres moyens.

\- Hum … **dit-elle les bras croiser.**

\- McDonald ! **soupira-t-il.**

\- …

\- Mary !"

 **Merlin qu'elle était butée ! Parfois le jeune homme pensait que le Choixpeau avait fait une erreur en l'envoyant à Poufsouffle puisqu'elle pouvait être aussi têtue qu'un Gryffondor. Pas étonnant que la plupart de ses amis soient à Gryffondor et surtout qu'elle soit aussi proche de Alice Fortescue, qui elle était la première dans cette catégorie même si Lily Evans n'est pas loin. Il referma son livre et s'approcha d'elle. Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repousse doucement. Il réussit malgré tout à l'attraper et, tentant de vaincre sa nervosité et sa gêne, Regulus lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.**

"- Allé McDonald ne fait pas ta tête d'Hippogriffe battu !

\- … **lui jetant un regard vers lui,** t'es pénible tu le sais ça ?

\- Autant que toi quand tu fais la tête ! **Rétorqua-t-il** "

 **Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude et fit un petit sourire. Ils avaient prévu de manger ensemble sans que toute l'école ne les voient. Regulus savait que les amis de Mary étaient au courant pour eux. Au début il avait été en colère car il pensait qu'ils allaient essayer de remettre sa petite-amie dans le « droit chemin » mais en voyant qu'ils ne faisaient rien – Regulus avait trouvé cela étrange – mais il avait tout de même avoué qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi idiots qu'il ne le pensait. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait s'approcher d'eux … surtout si c'est pour se retrouver face à celui qui fut son frère.**

"- Dis-moi … est-ce que tu as dit à tes parents que … toi et moi … tous les deux … **bégaya Mary.**

\- Non, et toi ?

\- Non. Tu veux qu'ils le sachent ?

\- Je ne sais pas … je ne pense pas !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour commencer parce que ma famille est très différente de la tienne et que je n'ai pas envie qu'ils voient en toi une sorte de … d'occasion pour renforcer la pureté du sang ! Je ne le montre pas mais … j'en ai plus que marre d'entendre ma mère me rabâcher à longueur de temps que notre famille est l'une des plus nobles et des plus pures que toutes les autres !"

 **Cela étonnait toujours Mary de voir qu'il avait maintenant de la facilité à se livrer quand ils étaient en privé. Avec elle – et uniquement elle – Regulus était une autre personne. Il semblait apaiser avec lui-même, les pressions de ses camarades pour qu'il apprenne les rudiments de la magie noire sont très loin et surtout il n'avait pas la pression de porter l'honneur de la famille. Un honneur dont il avait hérité depuis que Sirius avait fui de chez ses parents.**

"- Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas … j'hésite ! Même si je certaine qu'ils se seront pas enthousiaste et qu'ils seront probablement contre cette idée mais je sais qu'ils ne feront rien car ils ne veulent que mon bonheur. Je sais aussi que ma mère fera un effort pour apprendre à te connaître et que mon père la suivra que tardivement dans cette approche. Mais une chose est sûr mes frères sont capables de te prendre à part de te faire leur discourt du genre « si tu fais du mal à _notre_ petite sœur, tu recevras des scrouts à pétard qui vont mettre ta maison sans dessus dessous ! »"

 **Regulus trouva les dernières de paroles de Mary très drôle et ricana un instant avant de s'imaginer face à Millo et Mickaël McDonald. Le premier était un grand joueur de Quidditch dans l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby occupant le poste de Gardien et le second étant briseur de sort à Gringotts. Millo avait quitté Poudlard en 1975 et Mickaël en 1973. Regulus se souvient que Poufsouffle avait gagné deux années de suite la coupe de Quidditch quand Millo McDonald jouait avant que James Potter n'arrive et ne commence à leur souffler la victoire. Pour ce qui est de Mickaël, Regulus n'avait aucun souvenir sauf celui où le jeune homme était intervenu en tant que Préfet quand les Serpentard avaient été victime d'une mauvaise blague des Maraudeurs.**

"- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je parle de leur opinion, mais Alice pense que l'on devra cesser de voir en cachette et d'assumer notre relation au grand jour ! **déclara Mary.**

\- Elle sait que ça ne la regarde pas ?

\- Sais-tu qu'il s'agit de ma meilleure amie ? Et si elle m'a dit ça c'est parce qu'elle ne voit pas en quoi on devrait se cacher ! Certes, que tout le reste de Poudlard en serait surprit, ton frère en premier, mais elle voulait dire par là que nous avions nous aussi le droit de montrer que … que … nous avons des sentiments l'un pour l'autre."

 **Le jeune homme trouva cette idée stupide mais logique. S'ils se dévoilaient, ses camarades Serpentards allaient totalement flipper et les Poufsouffles limite choqués. Leurs deux maisons étaient totalement opposées sur les idéaux. L'une étant loyale et sincère alors que l'autre était provocante avec un certain dédain des règles. Pour lui le mieux était de continué à se cacher. Car il savait que si les Serpentards découvrirai la nature de leur relation, ils n'hésiteraient pas embêter Mary avec des intentions très peu honorables.**

"- Laissons passer le mois de septembre et on en rediscutera car pour le moment … je voudrais savourer ces instants rien qu'avec toi !

\- En vérité tu es bourré de romantisme, Regulus Black ! **rit-elle en l'embrassant.** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Sirius sortit des cuisines avec un air de chanson dans la tête, il regarda tous ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras et sans le vouloir entra en collision avec quelqu'un.**

"- Veuillez m'excuser, je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! **déclara l'inconnue.**

\- Nous sommes deux alors ma jolie, **d** **it Sirius en reconnaissant une voix féminine.** "

 **Il leva son regard et fut face à celui d'Arabella Collins qui le regarda surprise.**

"- Pro … professeur veuillez m'excuser par mon impolitesse !

\- Ce n'est rien Black ! **dit-elle en regardant les bras de son élève.** Une petite faim alors que venions de manger il y a trente minutes ?"

 **Le jeune homme regarda ses bras chargés de friandises, gâteaux et autres mets. Dans la salle commune il y avait une petite fête pour l'anniversaire de Marlène. Il haussa des épaules et leva son regarda vers son professeur. C'est alors qu'il se mit à la détailler vraiment. Elle était plus petite que lui d'une tête, abordait de longs cheveux blonds qui était constamment retenu en un chignon bien serré et sur ses vêtements trônait un magnifique aigle brillant.**

"- Vous voulez une chocogrenouille ? **Demanda-t-il en tendant la friandise**

\- Non merci, refusa-t-elle. Pourquoi avez-vous toutes ces sucreries ?

\- Eh bien … avant de dormir j'aime bien m'empiffrer de bonbon et ...

\- En buvant de la biereaubeurre ? **Demanda-t-elle septique**

\- Cela m'aide à diriger le copieux repas que nous offre ce merveilleux château !

\- Savez-vous que le sucre que vous allez manger empêche le sommeil idéal et que cela peut augmenter votre taux de glycémie dans votre corps au point d'avoir une maladie que les moldus nomme le diabète ?

\- Ah là là, ces moldus … ils ont toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous en ce qui concerne la médecine

\- Cessez de vous payer de ma tête Black !"

 **Sirius ne sut quoi répondre à son professeur. Il devait avouer que cette fois-ci il venait de faire prendre en flagrant délit. Il li adressa un sourire et tente de reprendre son chemin mais le professeur Collins l'interpella.**

"- J'espère que vous n'organisez pas une fête sans avoir l'autorisation du professeur McGonagall qui n'est autre que votre directrice de maison et accessoirement la directrice adjointe de cette école !

\- Non !

\- Vous savez qu'un mensonge à l'encontre d'un enseignant peut avoir une conséquence aussi minime soit-elle ?

\- Si je vous réponds sincèrement j'écope d'une retenue ? **plaisanta-t-il.**

\- Black !

\- Nous sommes juste en train de faire une petite fête pour célébrer cette rentrée mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle se terminerai bien avant minuit ! **répondit-il avec ce demi-mensonge.** Et puis nous n'avons même pas de musique.

\- Bien, je demanderai tout de même une confirmation à la Grosse Dame ! Mais si ce que vous m'avez dit s'avère être faux, j'en serai obligé d'en parler au professeur McGonagall.

\- Pas de souci !"

 **Arabella fit un oui de la tête et Sirius se sentit complètement fière d'avoir échappé à la sévérité de son professeur. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise d'annuler toute festivité en les menaçant de donner des retenues à tous les Gryffondors. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qui était nouveau à Poudlard c'était un professeur aussi sévère que Minerva McGonagall.**

"- Je peux y aller ou bien …

\- Allez-y mais faites tout de même attention.

\- Promit professeur.

\- Bien !"

 **La jeune femme regarda son élève et tout d'un coup elle se stoppa sur les yeux gris de Sirius. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela lui fit un petit effet et elle voyait son élève sous un nouveau jour. Il était un jeune homme dont le caractère insouciant et drôle mais néanmoins humain qui pouvait facilement la séduire mais elle était professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal … et elle ne devait pas sentir un tel sentiment à l'égard de ses élèves.**

 **Elle ferma les yeux et décida malgré tout de ne rien dire si jamais la « petite fête » de rentrée venait à dégénérer dans la salle commune de la maison du lion. Après tout quand elle était, elle-même, élève dans cette école il arrivait que les Serdaigle fassent aussi des fêtes sans l'autorisation de leur directeur de maison à savoir le professeur Flitwick. Mais cela, le professeur Collins ne l'avouera jamais.**

"- Retournez dans votre salle commune Black ! **ordonna-t-elle** "

 **Le jeune homme reprit son chemin et quand il passa tout à côté d'elle, elle sentit une merveilleuse odeur qu'elle ne saurait qualifier. Puis elle secoua la tête et regagna ses appartements.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- Hippogriffe !"

 **La grosse dame le réprimanda pour l'avoir réveillée mais le laissa tout de même entrer. A l'intérieur, Sirius entendait la fête battre son plein. Encore heureux qu'ils avaient effectué un sortilège d'insonorisation afin que la grosse dame ne pousse pas son cri digne d'une beuglante. Il posa tous ce qu'il avait dans les bras sur une table près de l'entrée et regarda la salle commune. Mais très vite son regard s'attarda sur Lily et Caroline debout sur le canapé près de la cheminé sautant et enchantant la chanson qui se faisait entendre.**

 _"- « Your Mamma says you don't. Your Daddy says you won't. And I'm boillin' up Inside. Ain't no way I'm gonna lose out this time »*_ **chantèrent-elles à haute **voix.****

 **-** _« Oh no_ _»_ **, fit Lily en levant les bras en l'air** "

 **Jamais il ne les avait vu ainsi. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Lily prendre part à une fête sans qu'elle ne fasse la Préfète « parfaite » à surveiller tous ce petit monde. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus, c'est de voir le verre presque vide de sa camarade. Celui de Caroline étant déjà vide. Il alla rejoindre ses amis qui étaient avec Zachary, Damian, Lizbeth, Mary et Benjy qui avaient réussi à entrer en douce grâce à Alice et Dorcas.**

"- Hey qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Evans et Bernard ? **demanda-t-il une fois à leur hauteur.**

\- Eh bien, il leur arrive qu'elles adorent cette chanson ! **répondit Remus.**

\- Et encore là ce n'est rien, quand cette chanson est sortie dans le monde moldu, elles ont été capable de danser en pleine rue ! **Ajouta Mary.**

\- Pour Bernard je comprends, elle a toujours eu ce grain de folie mais … Evans ?

\- Ouuuuh attention Black, Lily sait bien cacher son jeu quand elle veut ! **renchérit Alice qui était venu les rejoindre.** "

 **Ils continuèrent de regarder les deux jeunes femmes sauter sur le canapé tandis que la musique avait changer de chanson. Puis ce fut l'heure du gâteau. Le tourne disque qu'avait enchanté Franck, pour qu'il puisse diffuser de la musique sans changer constamment de disque, cessa de faire du bruit et toutes la luminosité des bougies baissèrent. Le gâteau entra et se dirigea vers Marlène. Tous les sorciers présents chantèrent un joyeux anniversaire à Marlène puis elle souffla ses dix-huit bougies après que Lily lui ait recommandé de faire un vœu avant. Ensuite la luminosité de la pièce revint à la normale et la musique reprit son cours. Lily et Caroline aidèrent Marlène à distribuer les parts de gâteau avant de changer de musique pour mettre une musique un peu plus disco que rock. En reconnaissant la chanson, moldue, Marlène alla les rejoindre.**

 _"- « Ooh. You can dance. You can jive. Having the time of your life. Ooh, see that girl. Watch that scene. In in the dancing queen. »_ *"

 **Chacun était occupé, certains dansait, d'autres discutaient, d'autres se servaient au bar et d'autres encore regardaient la piste de danse. Trois des Maraudeurs rigolaient en voyant les trois jeunes femmes danser sur le canapé alors que deux d'entre elles étaient d'habitude de côté dans ce genre de soirée. Le quatrième Maraudeur, en voyant une nouvelle personne entrer dans la salle commune en compagnie d'un Gryffondor, se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Sirius, Remus et Peter avait donc abandonner les trois sorcières sur le canapé pour suivre James du regard. Il accueillait Kelsie Liamson élève chez les Serdaigle en septième année.**

"- Il a invité Kelsie Liamson ? **s'étonna Sirius**

\- Ben à la base tous les élèves de toutes années, sauf les premières, secondes et troisièmes, sont invités ! **rappela Peter.** "

 **Ils le voyaient aussi lui proposer de boire quelque chose mais ils furent interrompus par Lily qui vint à leur rencontre.**

"- Pardon, pardon … **dit Lily en voulant se servir un verre puis regarda Kelsie.** Liamson … attends je regarde si tu es sur la liste !"

 **La Préfète en Chef prit une liste accrochée sur le panneau d'affichage et repéra le prénom de la Serdaigle. Elle lui fit signer sa présence et l'heure d'arrivée. Lily expliqua donc qu'au lieu de casser l'ambiance à chaque fois que ça déborde, elle le ferait le lendemain et s'en prendrait aux personnes qui sont arrivés avant que chaque moment déborde.**

"- Voilà donc sers toi à manger, à boire … fais comme tu veux !

\- Lily ! **Appela Mary qui avait rejoint Caroline et Marlène pour danser.**

\- J'arrive … bon ben bonne soirée ! **Dit-elle à la nouvelle venue.** "

 **Puis elle se retourna vers James et fronça les sourcils. C'est à ce moment-là que James ne put s'empêcher de les comparer. Lily avait les cheveux roux auburn, des yeux verts, des tâches de rousseurs sur son visage et sa peau était encore légèrement halée même si elle est naturellement blanche et parsemée de tâches de rousseurs. Kelsie quant à elle avait les yeux bleus, des cheveux roux vénitien et une peau de porcelaine sans tâche de rousseur. Côté caractère, Lily était un véritable volcan et quelque peu sauvage mais elle était aussi douce et généreuse. Pour ce qui est de Kelsie, celle-ci avait son petit côté intrépide et farouche malgré sa timidité mais elle était drôle et attendrissante à la fois. En clair, les deux jeunes femmes se ressemblaient beaucoup autant sur le plan physique et caractère.**

"- Eh bien Potter je te trouve bien calme pour une soirée ! **dit Lily avant de partir.** "

 **Elle repartit et recommença à danser avec ses amies. Kelsie et James la suivirent du regard. La jeune Serdaigle sourit amuser tandis que le jeune Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel.**

"- Eh bien quelle énergie ! **dit Kelsie.**

\- Un peu trop même ! **marmonna James.** Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il y a de la biereaubeurre avec ou sans alcool, il y a de l'Hydromel, du Whisky Pur Feu, des tartelettes au citron, des Chocogrenouilles, gâteau au chocolat et autres … à moins que tu ne sois pas du genre à boire de l'alcool et à manger du sucre, **s** **e moqua-t-il.**

\- Sers-moi un verre d'Hydromel et tu verras si je ne suis pas du genre à boire de l'alcool. **répondit-elle en souriant.** "

 **James lui servit un verre et ils commencèrent à discuter. Ils reprirent leur débat qui portait sur les différentes équipes de Quidditch.**

"- Peut-être que les Flèches d'Appleby ont un bon gardien mais les Tapesouaffles de Quiberon ont un meilleur attrapeur ! **argumenta Kelsie.**

\- Oh là, ne dis pas ça devant Mary car c'est son frère qui est gardien chez les Flèches ! **l'informa James.**

\- Mary McDonald est la sœur de Millo McDonald ? Tu plaisante ? **s'écria-t-elle.**

\- Pas du tout, il était encore étudiant quand nous sommes arrivés. Il a quitté Poudlard quand nous étions encore en quatrième ou cinquième année il me semble !"

 **D'autres étudiant arrivèrent et firent comme pour Kelsie à sa propre arrivée, ils signèrent et marquèrent l'heure avant de pouvoir faire la fête. C'est donc ainsi que Willow Smith alla rejoindre Damian qui était assis avec Zachary, Marlène, Benjy, Lily, Mary, Alice et Franck.**

"- Hey Smith ! **Salua Lily.**

\- Hey Evans !"

 **Les anciennes rivales avaient maintenant fait la paix quand Willow avait découvert qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié envers Damian. Autrefois, Willow et Lily ne pouvaient pas se voir dans une seule pièce au point que cela aurait pu se transformer en crêpage de chignon. Mais un beau jour, les deux jeunes femmes avait longuement discuter et c'est ainsi que la rousse avait appris les sentiments de Willow à l'égard du Serdaigle qu'une nouvelle amitié avait vu le jour.**

"- A quoi vous jouez ? **demanda Willow.**

\- Tu as signé ta présence ? **demanda Lily.**

\- Oui Caroline s'en est chargé, **répondit-elle,** alors ?

\- On joue au « Je n'ai jamais … ». **répondit Benjy.**

\- Comme ça se joue ? **demanda-t-elle.**

\- Tu dois dire un truc que tu n'as jamais fait. Mais si les autres l'ont fait ils doivent boire une gorgée. Je te montre un exemple, **dit Mary,** je n'ai jamais triché à un contrôle !"

 **Là, Benjy et Zachary burent une gorgée. Ils expliquèrent que c'était durant un examen blanc pour Sortilège.**

"- D'accord j'ai compris, je peux ? **demanda Willow en se servant un verre.**

\- Vas-y ! **encouragea Lily.**

\- Je n'ai jamais … fumé une cigarette !"

 **A nouveau Benjy, Zachary, Damian ainsi que Franck burent une nouvelle gorgée mais ils furent tous stupéfait de voir que Lily avait bu également.**

"- C'était où ? Quand ? Et pourquoi ? **demanda Alice**

\- Alors c'était à Londres cet été et pourquoi ? Parce que on fêtait l'anniversaire d'un ami moldu et je voulais savoir quel effet ça faisait !

\- Attends deux secondes faut que nous voyions ça ! **dit Benjy en se levant.** "

 **Il se dirigea vers Sirius et lui demanda une cigarette. Le Maraudeur lui demanda pourquoi et le Serdaigle fut donc obligé de lui expliquer. Sirius en apprenant une nouvelle facette de la Préfète-en-Chef écarquilla les yeux et se dirigea vers le petit cercle.**

"- Tiens Evans fais toi plaisir ! **Déclara-t-il en lui tendant le paquet de cigarette.**

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? **répondit-elle.**

\- Mais si tu en as envie !

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas me forcer à fumer ! **rétorqua-t-elle.**

\- Juste une bouffée et après je te la reprends ! **insista Sirius.**

\- Non !

\- Si elle n'en veut pas moi j'en veux une ! **dit Caroline en prenant une cigarette.** "

 **Elle prit le briquet qui était dans la poche arrière du jean de Sirius et l'alluma. Aussitôt Franck fit un sortilège anti-odeur et un autre pour dissiper la fumer. Puis la jeune femme se retourna vers sa meilleure amie et lui tendit la cigarette.**

"- Allez Lilou, plus vite tu le fais plus vite tu en seras débarrassée ! **encouragea Caroline.**

\- Bon d'accord !"

 **Lily prit la cigarette qu'on lui tendait et prit une bouffée. Quand elle extirpa la volute de fumée de ses poumons, celle-ci prit la forme d'une licorne qui s'envola vers le plafond avant de disparaître complètement.**

"- Ah ben voilà, hop là Lilou ! Sirius t'avais dit une seule bouffée ! **dit Caroline en voyant Lily continuer de consommer la cigarette.**

\- Ouais mais c'était à moi qu'il voulait la donner au début !"

 **Caroline grogna et regarda Sirius en affichant un sourire.**

"- Eh je ne vais plus en avoir après ! **rétorqua-t-il.**

\- Je t'achèterai un paquet quand on pourra aller à Pré-au-Lard ! **sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.**

\- T'es super pénible comme fille, pour ne pas être vulgaire ! **dit-il en cédant.**

\- Merci ! **dit-elle.** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- Alors ça ressemble à ça les appartements privés des Préfets en Chef ? **demanda Kelsie en regardant la chambre de James.** Eh ben, c'est bien plus grand que les dortoirs dans lesquelles on dort depuis maintenant sept ans !

\- Pas vrai, les dortoirs sont plus grand mais avec cinq lits et cinq armoires on ne peut pas voir la véritable superficie de la chambre."

 **Il était minuit passé et quelques élèves avaient déjà désertés la salle commune de Gryffondor pour rejoindre les leur tout en essayant de ne pas croiser un professeur ou Rusard. Même si la pièce principale chez les lions était encore remplie de monde, avant la soirée, James, Remus, Lily et Cassandra Davis, respectivement Préfets de Gryffondor et Préfets en Chef, avaient retiré toutes les boissons alcoolisées d'un commun accord pour ne laisser que des jus de citrouilles et jus de fruits ainsi que les gâteaux. James avait passé la plupart du temps de la soirée avec Kelsie et elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait voir à quoi ressemblait la chambre et la salle de bain des Préfets en Chef. De bon cœur, le jeune homme lui montra.**

 **La Serdaigle prit place sur le lit tout en faisant attention de ne pas renversé son verre sur les draps.**

"- Plutôt confortable le lit ! **dit-elle**

\- Je dois avouer que celui qui est chez mes parents est meilleur !"

 **Kelsie rigola à la boutade de James qui vint se mettre à ses côtés. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement avant que leur visage ne se rapproche et que leurs souffles commencèrent à se mélanger. Chacun des deux savaient ce qui allait se passer mais ne dirent rien. Alors qu'ils pensaient que leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer, ils furent obligés de se séparer après que la porte menant à la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement.**

"- Oups je me suis trompé !

\- Caroline ce n'est pas ma chambre enfin ! **se fit entendre Lily**

\- Ouais … je me disais bien que t'étais pas du genre à avoir des poster des équipes de Quidditch sur les murs !

\- Va là-bas ! **ordonna Lily en pointant la porte qui menait à sa chambre**

\- Oui maman !"

 **Caroline se dirigea vers la bonne porte et Lily s'excusa auprès de James et Kelsie. Mais quand elle se rendit compte de la présence de la Serdaigle dans la chambre de son homologue, Lily les fixa longuement avant d'arquer un sourcil et de hausser des épaules.**

"- Faites comme vous voulez !"

 **Elle referma la porte menant à la salle de bain laissant James et Kelsie à nouveau seuls. Gênés par ce qu'il venait de se passer, aucun des deux sorciers ne voulait reprendre la parole. James se sentait désespéré par l'attitude de sa collègue et c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait ce sentiment envers elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lily était aussi spontané alors qu'elle était du genre à faire l'Auror quand quelque chose ou quelqu'un tourne mal. Pour ce qui est de Caroline, il avait toujours su qu'elle avait un grain de folie mais ce soir cela l'avait aussi exaspéré. Il sortit de sa rêverie quand sa camarade se leva.**

"- Je crois que … je crois que je devrai retourner dans ma salle commune ! **dit-elle.**

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? **proposa-t-il.**

\- Non pas la peine, merci. La salle commune de Serdaigle n'est pas aussi loin que celle des Poufsouffles ou des Serpentards ! **répondit-elle.**

\- Ok … j'suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **demanda Kelsie.**

\- Eh bien nous … nous avons été … nous étions sur le point de …

\- Sur le point de quoi ? De s'embrasser ? Oh ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave ! **sourit-elle.**

\- Tu es sûre ? Parce que …"

 **Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte par lui-même, Kelsie venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au tout début c'était un baiser timide mais ensuite le jeune homme posa ses mains sur la tailles de la Serdaigle qui, elle, posa sa main sur la joue du Gryffondor. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement jusqu'à que la jeune femme ne termine ce doux moment. Ils regardèrent et James put voir qu'elle était en train de rougir.**

"- Tu es à la hauteur de tous ce que l'on raconte ! **dit-elle.**

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on raconte sur moi que j'ignore ? **demanda-t-il.**

\- C'est vrai que tu embrasses bien ! **se moqua-t-elle.** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Le lendemain matin, quand Caroline entra dans la grande salle, elle s'assit directement à la table des Gryffondors aux côtés de Sirius. Lily qui était en face d'elle la regarda en souriant avant d'avoir un regard vers Sirius qui était lui aussi souriant.**

"- Bonjour marmotte, t'as réussi à te réveiller ce matin ? **demanda Lily un brin moqueuse.**

\- Avec Dorcas qui fait un bruit pas possible le matin comment peut-on dormir ? Donc oui je suis bien réveillé mais … **baillant de toute son âme,** mais je suis susceptible de m'endormir à tous moments !

\- Et t'es pas la seule, moi aussi j'ai une envie de dormir ! **s'exclama Alice en prenant place à côté de Lily.**

\- Et moi donc ? J'étais obligée de rester éveillée jusqu'à que tout le monde parte puisque c'était mon anniversaire ! **gémit Marlène en s'asseyant et posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus qui était à ses côtés.** "

 **Lily en bonne amie et Préfète en chef, leur servit à chacun le petit déjeuner. Pour Caroline elle fit un chocolat chaud avec des céréales et du jus de citrouille, pour Alice un café au lait et deux toast beurrés, pour Marlène un simple avec deux tartines de chocolat, pour Franck un café sans sucre et une coupelle de fruit, pour Remus une coupelle de fruit et un café au lait, pour Peter un bol de lait et des céréales, pour Sirius un café et un jus de citrouille. Puis Mary, Zachary, Willow et Damian, après avoir déjeuner, vinrent les rejoindre.**

"- Et bien les Gryffondors vous avez des têtes de vainqueurs ! **se moqua Damian.**

\- Pas moi ! **lança Dorcas en arrivant.** "

 **Lily lui servit un café avec une pomme épluchée ! Caroline, quant à elle, leva ses yeux vers Dorcas et la regarda.**

"- Oh Evans t'es trop chou, tu joues à la maman ! **dit la jeune femme.**

\- Ben profites-en car ça ne va pas être ça à chaque lendemain de soirée ! **sourit Lily.**

\- Dommage, moi qui pensais que tu serais plus agréable cette année !

\- Tu veux une retenue Meadowes pour injure à Préfet ? **proposa Lily avec un grand sourire.**

\- Non merci !

\- Alors mange !

\- Oui maman !"

 **Elle croqua dans sa pomme jusqu'à qu'elle croise le regard de Caroline, Marlène et Alice. Elle fronça un sourcil et croqua à nouveau dans le fruit !**

"- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me reluquer de cette façon ? **demanda-t-elle.**

\- T'étais obligée de faire autant de bruit ce matin ? **demanda Caroline.**

\- Je n'ai pas fait tant de bruit que ça ! **rétorqua-t-elle.**

\- Nan sans blague ! La douche, tu fais tomber le gobelet des brosses à dents, tu claques les portes de ton armoire, tu dis des injures pour tous ce que tu fais de mal … **énuméra Marlène,** tu veux que je continue ou bien … !

\- Non merci bien. Je m'excuse, désolé, je ne me rendais compte de rien !"

 **Ses camarades de dortoir la pardonnèrent et elles allèrent rejoindre leur premier cours de la journée. En arrivant devant la salle d'Enchantement, les Gryffondors avaient cours avec les Serdaigles, les trois Maraudeurs aperçurent leur ami avec Kelsie. Tous deux se tenaient la main et parlaient tout en se souriant l'un, l'autre. En les voyant, Peter sourit alors que Remus et Sirius se regardaient quelque peu blaser. Mais James et Kelsie durent se séparer à cause de Dorcas et de son tact légendaire.**

"- Conquête numéro cent quatre-vingt pour Potter !"

 **Kelsie sourit malgré elle et baissa la tête tandis que James regarda Dorcas d'un regard mauvais. Mais la jeune femme ne le remarqua pas jusqu'à que Lily lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Lily la regarda longuement en faisant les gros yeux, mais cela n'impressionna pas Dorcas qui haussa des épaules. Puis le professeur Wella Jets les fit entrer dans la classe.**

"- Bien aujourd'hui nous allons tenter de faire apparaître des colombes qui sortent tout droit d'un chapeau. Oui pour les nés-moldus ceci est un classique avec le tour de magicien mais sachez que c'est une pratique courante quand l'on veut amuser un enfant en bas-âge, **d** **it-elle à l'attention de Caroline qui avait subitement sourit.** Cependant vous allez travailler par groupe de deux, **annonça-t-elle avant de reprendre rapidement,** ce n'est pas la peine de choisir votre partenaire, je l'ai fait pour vous !"

 **Très vite les élèves se retrouvèrent par groupe de deux, Marlène était avec Damian, Benjy avec Caroline, Dorcas avec Kelsie, Alice avec Daniel Walker de la maison de l'aigle, Frank avec Peter, Sirius avec Samantha Grey et James avec Lily. Le professeur Jets fit lever ses élèves et replaça les tables de sa classe pour que ça puisse former un cercle. Les groupes prirent une table où un chapeau venait d'apparaître sur chaque table. Le professeur leur montra la gestuelle et la formule à invoquer pour réussir leur exercice.**

"- Vous avez trente minutes pour vous exercer et nous consacrerons les vingt dernières minutes afin que vous puissiez nous montrer vos progrès. A vos baguettes !"

 **Tous les groupes firent ce qui leur était demandé. Certain y arrivaient alors que d'autres devaient encore s'améliorer, comme pour Peter. Sous les conseils de Frank, Peter obtenait des résultats moyens mais il avait tout de même réussi à faire apparaître une centaine de plume. Du côté de Caroline et Benjy, ceux-ci s'exerçaient en s'amusant. Ils leurs arrivaient aussi de faire apparaître des plumes et Benjy ne ratait pas une occasion pour les prendre et en mettre dans les cheveux de Caroline qui se vengeait en y installant deux plumes sur des oreilles du Serdaigle. Sirius quant à lui était égal à lui-même et travaillait tout en faisant du charme à Samantha. Bien qu'elle ne se laissât pas avoir par son petit numéro de charme. Dorcas qui était en groupe avec Kelsie, s'était excusé mais la jeune Serdaigle la rassura en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave.**

"- T'es sûre ? **demanda Dorcas.** Car vu la tête qu'a tiré Potter, c'était loin d'être le cas !

\- Non je ne pense pas mais si tu t'excuse auprès de lui je pense que ça devrait le faire, **s** **ourit la Serdaigle** "

 **Pour ce qui de James et Lily, l'ambiance du groupe était quelque peu tendue. La jeune femme s'attendait à ce qu'il la taquine comme il le faisait d'habitude mais cette fois-là, il était bien trop calme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était comme ça d'ailleurs. Elle fit une nouvelle fois l'enchantement et comme à son habitude, elle le réussit d'un seul coup. James fit l'enchantement à son tour, qui fut également un succès. Quand il fit disparaître les colombes, le jeune homme croisa les bras sur la table et y plongea sa tête. Lily le regarda faire mais elle sursauta en entendant les rires de Caroline et Benjy qui était à leur gauche.**

"- Bon sang de bon soir, c'est impossible de travailler avec un tel bruit ! **se plaint-il.**

\- Ben, si tu voyais la scène, tu comprendrais ce qu'il y a de drôle. **Dit Lily en souriant** "

 **Seulement son homologue ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, ce qui surprit Lily. Elle recommença l'enchantement et le résultat fut exactement le même. Le léger brouhaha résonnait dans la classe jusqu'à un gros boum de fit entendre en faisant sursauter les septièmes années. Tous les regards allaient vers l'origine du bruit et rigolèrent en voyant Marlène et Damian figé sous un amas de plume blanche. En voyant le spectacle, toute la classe se mit à rigoler, même le professeur Jets esquissa un sourire, mais réprimanda tout de même les deux élèves. Elle fit disparaître les plumes et donna un nouveau chapeau au Serdaigle et à la Gryffondor.**

"- C'est la première fois que je vois Marlène rater un coup ! **dit Lily.**

\- Hum …

\- Pas toi ?

\- Hum …

\- T'as mal dormi ?

\- Hum …

\- Tu as eu une mauvaise nouvelle hier dans ton courrier ?

\- Hum …

\- Tu peux arrêter de me répondre par des monosyllabes s'il te plaît !

\- Et comment veux-tu que je te réponde ? **demanda James, agacé, en se redressant.**

\- Avec une phrase qui comprenant un sujet, un verbe et un complément !

\- Si tu veux ! **répondit-il avec une mauvaise grâce évidente.**

\- Potter, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Sois pas ridicule !

\- Alors cesse de faire ta tête de scrout à pétard !

\- Evans, juste arrête de me parler !

\- Pardon ?"

 **Elle le regarda sérieusement. Il venait de lui parler avec une telle froideur que cela avait glacé Lily sur sa chaise. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était si nerveux mais elle était Lily Evans ! Et s'il y avait bien une chose que James Potter savait mais qu'il n'avait pas encore compris, c'était que Lily était du genre volcanique quand on lui parlait méchamment sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.**

"- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'agresses ? Je ne t'ai rien fais à ce que je sache ! **s'énerva-t-elle.**

\- C'est juste ton attitude qui m'exaspère par moment !

\- Et la tienne d'attitude, elle ne m'exaspère pas peut-être ?

\- Oh si, tu n'as fait que me le répéter depuis notre première année. Maintenant j'ai bien compris !

\- Potter si tu as un problème avec moi dis le afin que je puisse comprendre !

\- Ah parce que ma vie t'intéresse maintenant ?

\- Mais tu perds complètement les pédales mon pauvre !

\- Oui bien sûr, c'est encore moi qui suis en tort !"

 **Lily laissa tomber ses mains à plats sur la table et préféra ne rien répondre afin de ne pas exploser en plein cours. Elle avait hâte que le professeur en annonce la fin pour pouvoir s'éloigner le plus possible de James. Pour elle, il était évident qu'il avait un problème et elle paiera cher pour savoir pourquoi il était ainsi avec elle. Car Lily était certaine qu'il avait un problème avec elle.**

 **Quand le professeur Jets annonça la fin de l'exercice, elle fit passer chaque élève sur l'enchantement et les libéra. Ils avaient une heure de libre avant d'aller en cours de Défense. Ils allaient enfin tenter d'invoquer un Patronus, cette éventualité était bien reçue par les élèves qui se demandaient s'ils allaient vraiment y arriver puisque il y avait peu de personnes capable à invoquer un Patronus corporel. Cela relevait d'un grand niveau de magie. Quand elle passa la porte de la classe, Lily attendit adosser contre le mur attendant James pour mettre les points sur les i. Quand il arriva, il avait un bras autour des épaules de Kelsie.**

"- Liamson, tu permets que je dise deux mots à ton petit-ami ? **demanda-t-elle.** "

 **La Serdaigle fit un oui de la tête. Lily la remercia et laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds pour prendre James par le col de la chemise pour le plaquer contre le mur. Le jeune homme s'en amusa car il la dépassait d'une tête et elle n'avait quasiment aucune force dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire en se disant qu'il pouvait se dégager facilement à n'importe quel moment !**

"- C'est quoi ton problème ? **demanda-t-elle.**

\- Mais il y a aucun problème Evans !

\- Arrête de prendre cet air supérieur, Potter. Tu penses m'impressionner mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as deux solutions, la première étant que tu me dises ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu sois aussi désagréable en début de journée et la seconde est que tu continues dans ton petit jeu mais sache que je ne me laisserai pas faire !

\- Ah oui et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? En informer McGonagall ? Me retirer des points ? Me mettre des retenues ? Tu peux toujours essayer !

\- Non mais vous avez entendu ? **demanda-t-elle aux trois Maraudeurs, à Kelsie et à ses amis.** Oh reprends toi Potter ! Je ne suis pas un simple elfe de maison à qui tu peux parler froidement. Je suis une personne !

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, mon elfe de maison est beaucoup plus sympathique que toi ! Je dirai même que les scrouts à pétard sont des créatures beaucoup plus charmantes que toi !"

 **En entendant cela, Lily le relâcha et lui adressa un sourire qui, selon Caroline, ne présageait rien de bon. Lily ramassa ses affaires et regarda James une nouvelle fois !**

"- Très bien, si tu veux jouer à ça alors on va jouer mais ne viens pas te plaindre si jamais ça tourne mal ! **déclara-t-elle.**

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir … hum … ouais !

\- Ne me provoque pas Evans …

\- Non _toi_ ne me provoque pas Potter ! Pendant six ans je t'ai lancé des piques mais elles relevaient de la gentillesse maintenant tu vas enfin comprendre ce que c'est quand une personne ose enfin se mesurer à toi !"

 **Elle partit sans dire un mot de plus. Rapidement elle fut suivie par Caroline qui allaient essayer de la calmer mais la brune savait qu'elle allait avoir du mal. Il était rare de voir Lily aussi en colère. Certes elle avait piqué des crises au cours de ses six dernières années mais on pouvait toujours sentir un soupçon d'amusement dans ses paroles. En voyant les deux Préfets-en-Chef l'un contre l'autre, Remus savait qu'à partir de maintenant, il y aurait de l'ambiance dans la salle commune et dans les couloirs.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Mary, Zachary et Willow n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles. Lily avait réellement lancer une menace à James. Ce comportement de la part de celle qu'on surnommait la « Préfète-parfaite-en-chef » les surprit lourdement mais ce qui les étonnait le plus c'était que James avait répondu à cette menace.**

"- Et ensuite qu'est-ce qu'il a fait James ? **demanda Willow.**

\- Ben rien, **répondit Alice,** il est descendu suivit par ses amis. Kelsie et nous on s'est regardés car on n'a pas vraiment compris ce qu'il venait de se passer !

\- C'est la première fois qu'on voit Lily et James aussi remonté l'un contre l'autre, **a** **jouta Frank.**

\- Vous pensez réellement qu'ils vont se faire la guerre ? **s'inquiéta Mary.** J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir Lily énervée et je peux vous dire que c'est assez impressionnant.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as eu l'occasion de la voir énervé ? **demanda Dorcas, curieuse.**

\- Quand j'ai passé une semaine chez elle durant l'été de notre cinquième année. Elle s'était violemment disputée avec sa sœur au point que ça a failli en venir aux mains, **r** **épondit la Poufsouffle.**

\- En tout cas, on a cours de Défense dans cinq minutes alors autant y aller et on vous dira ce qu'il en est à l'heure du déjeuner ! **dit Marlène.** "

 **Les Gryffondors allèrent rejoindre la salle de classe tandis que les trois Poufsouffles se rendirent dans les serres pour leur cours de Botanique. Les élèves de la maison du lion arrivèrent juste à temps et s'installèrent à même le sol. Le professeur Collins leur expliqua la théorie du Patronus mais non pas en détail.**

"- Nous allons donc consacrer ces deux heures à la pratique et vous me rendrez un rapport de votre exercice pour la prochaine fois. Vous allez fermer les yeux, penser à un souvenir agréable. Quand vous l'aurez trouvé, vous vous accrocherez à lui afin qu'il envahisse votre âme et votre esprit, **expliqua** **-t-elle.**

\- On pourra tenter de faire apparaître le Patronus ? **demanda une Serpentard.**

\- Non vous le ferez la prochaine fois. Pour aujourd'hui je veux uniquement que vous vous concentrez sur votre souvenir ! Au travail !"

 **Tous les élèves de septièmes années présents fermèrent les yeux et cherchèrent un souvenir qui leur état particulièrement heureux et cher. Malheureusement, Lily était encore bien trop énervée pour se concentrer pleinement et ne trouva aucun souvenir assez fort pour l'envahir convenablement. Mais elle se laissa tout de même aller dans ses pensées et se souvient d'un souvenir qui la faisait toujours sourire.**

 **Elle devait avoir sept ou huit ans et elle rentrait de l'école avec Pétunia et Caroline. A cette époque-là, les deux sœurs Evans étaient encore très proche et faisaient tous ensemble. Dans ce souvenir, elles étaient donc dans le parc avec Pétunia et Caroline. Dans le parc, il y avait un étant où des grenouilles y vivaient. Lily était quelque peu aventurière avant qu'elle ne rentre à Poudlard et elle s'était donc avancée jusqu'à l'étant pendant que Caroline et Pétunia faisaient de la balançoire. Elle avait donc repéré une grenouille couleur verte avec des reflets émeraude et la seule chose à laquelle Lily pensait était de l'attraper et de la ramener chez elle. La petite fille qu'elle était c'était donc rapprocher lentement afin de ne pas effrayer les petites bêtes, et avait commencé à se mettre à quatre pattes et tendre son bras gauche pour la rattraper. Seulement la grenouille avait sauté sur la main de Lily qui avait sursauté en criant. Elle s'était même levée et commençait à tourner sur elle-même mais la seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à faire était de perdre l'équilibre et de tombé dans l'eau. Quand Lily était remontée à la surface, elle avait en face d'elle sa sœur et sa meilleure amie inquiète mais prise d'un éclat de rire. Elle leur avait demander pourquoi elles rigolaient tant au lieu de l'aider mais c'est quand elle vit une grenouille sauter dans l'eau depuis sa tête qu'elle commença elle aussi à rire.**

 **En y repensant, Lily esquissa un sourire tout en ayant les yeux fermés.**

 **Puis elle se souvient de l'effroi qui avait frappé Mrs et Mr Evans quand ils avaient vu leur fille rentrer toute mouillée avant d'éclater de rire à leur tour quand Pétunia leur avait raconté la scène. Le son du rire de ses parents réchauffa le cœur de Lily mais qui néanmoins ressentait un petit pincement au cœur. Cela allait faire un an que Mrs et Mr Evans avaient trouvé la mort d'une façon inexpliquer. Même si Lily avait remonté un peu la pente et continuait encore à faire son deuil, ce n'était pas le cas de sa sœur qui l'accusait d'être responsable. Malgré tous ce qu'elle pensait, Pétunia n'avait pas rejeté sa sœur et il est arrivé que Lily passe ses vacances de Noël chez ses parents avec sa sœur et son futur beau-frère dans la maison. Les deux sœurs avaient convenu d'attendre que Lily termine ses études pour mettre la maison en vente et ainsi toucher chacune leur héritage. Par moment il arrivait que Lily ressente un flot d'émotion et un sentiment d'abandon en elle mais elle avait toujours pu compter sur Caroline qui avait toujours pu lire en elle comme un livre ouvert.**

 **Lily se concentra à nouveau sur les rires de ses parents, qui lui manquaient tant. Les entendre rire lui procura un bien fou qu'elle avait l'impression de ressentir une douce chaleur envahir son cœur et qui avait la même douceur de Elizabeth Evans quand elle prenait sa cadette dans les bras. Lily savoura encore ce sentiment de paix jusqu'à qu'on ne la fasse revenir à la réalité. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec le professeur Collins.**

"- Vous allez bien, miss Evans ? **demanda Arabella Collins en chuchotant pour ne pas déranger les autres qui étaient concentrés.**

\- Euh … oui ! **répondit Lily.**

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Alors pourquoi vous pleurez ?

\- Oh … **comprit-elle en souriant,** c'est juste que le souvenir auquel j'ai eu recours m'a fait penser à mes parents décédés.

\- Eh bien il doit être extrêmement puissant pour qu'il vous mette dans cet état !

\- Non, il est d'une simplicité sans pareil ! **répondit-elle.**

\- Hum … **dit le professeur Collins après un court silence.** Après tout, on dit bien que les meilleures choses dans la vie sont les plus simples."

 **Lily fit un simple signe affirmatif à son professeur qui la laissa se concentrer à nouveau sur son souvenir et de regarder chacun de ses élèves plongés dans ses souvenirs. Elle s'approcha néanmoins de Sirius qui fronçait les sourcils. Elle s'accroupit pour être a sa hauteur et examina ses mimiques faciale avant de prendre la décision de le faire revenir à lui. Le visage de son élève commença à devenir de plus en plus grave et le professeur n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le faire revenir à lui.**

"- Tout va bien monsieur Black ? **demanda-t-elle.**

\- Ouais … si on veut !

\- Avez-vous trouvé un souvenir qui puisse être assez fort et qui vous permettra d'invoquer un Patronus ?"

 **Sirius regarda son enseignante et pendant quelques secondes, il fut subjugué par les yeux bleus dont elle était pourvue. Ils n'étaient pas bleu clair, ni bleu foncé mais bleu turquoise. Il commença même à se demander si Arabella Collins n'était pas à moitié Vélane vu qu'il se sentait comme attiré par elle.**

"- Monsieur Black ? **appela-t-elle.** Vous m'entendez ?

\- Euh … oui … que m'avez-vous demandé ?

\- Si vous aviez trouvé un souvenir assez puissant pour vous permettre d'invoquer un Patronus ?

\- Non … et au risque de vous surprendre ou pas mais … je n'ai pas réellement de bon souvenir d'enfance assez heureux pour ce genre de magie !

\- Vous savez les souvenirs peuvent être plusieurs choses. Ils peuvent être des moments que vous avez vécus auparavant ou récemment, des choses ou objets que vous reçut ou même une rencontre que vous avez faite au cours de votre vie. Ce qui compte c'est ce que vous avez ressenti qui vous permettra de pratiquer cette magie ! Essayez une nouvelle fois de trouver un souvenir qui vous tient particulièrement à cœur."

 **Sirius referma les yeux et chercha dans sa tête un moment fort qui l'a particulièrement touché. Mais il revoyait bien vite les souvenirs sombres qu'il avait vécu à Square Grimmaud, de sa mère qui le frappait à coup de ceinture, de son père le défendant à peine, de sa cousine l'humiliant devant toute la famille et surtout il souvenait des longs moments qu'il passait seul dans sa chambre à pleurer en silence comme un enfant.**

 **Puis il se souvient de la nuit où il avait enfin montré son courage et son appartenance à la maison Gryffondor à ses parents. Après une énième dispute avec, sans exception, tous les membres de sa famille, il était monté dans sa chambre pour rassembler ses affaires scolaires dans un sac et prendre un gros baluchon où il jetait pêle-mêle des vêtements. Puis il avait redescendu les escaliers avait croisé Kreattur qui le regardait avec un certain dégoût. Enfin au rez-de-chaussée, il avait croisé Regulus qui venait, apparemment le voir pour le calmer. Il se souvient des supplications de Regulus et de la proposition qu'il lui avait faite à son jeune frère. Mais il se rappela surtout du refus que son frère avait dit quand Sirius l'avait informé qu'ils iraient chez les Potter le temps de trouver un nouvel endroit.**

"- _Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça alors reste dans cette maison des horreurs !_ **avait-il lancé comme une dernière provocation.** "

 **Puis ils furent rejoints par leurs parents qui avait vu leur fils aîné et héritier, passer le pas de la porte pour ne plus jamais revenir. Il se souvient d'avoir marché et de prendre le Magicobus pour arriver à Bath. Quand il avait frappé à la porte des Potter, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il était plus de minuit. Ce n'était qu'en voyant Mr Potter en robe de chambre qu'il commençait à avoir honte de le réveiller en pleine nuit. Mais jamais au grand il n'aurait pensé que Fleamont Potter aurait pris ses sacs pour les déposer dans le salon et d'inviter Sirius à le suivre jusqu'à une chambre d'ami.**

 **Il sentit à nouveau la reconnaissance qu'il avait eu pour les parents de James quand ils l'avaient accepté sous leur toit sans rien demander. Un sentiment qui lui avait fait peur car ses parents étaient les opposés des Potter mais un sentiment qui lui avait fait du bien car pour la première fois, il se sentait enfin accepté pour ce qu'il est !**

* * *

 _*_ La première chanson que chantent Lily et Caroline est _Tie your mother down_ du groupe Queen sortie en 1976

 _*_ La seconde chanson est _Dancing Queen_ du groupe ABBA sortie en 1976 également.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà mes niffleurs pour ce troisième chapitre._**

 ** _Quand au quatrième il est corriger mais je pense le mettre en ligne d'ici un ou deux mois. Et pour ce qui est du cinquième il est encore en correction._**

 ** _Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt_**

 ** _Bisous bisous_**

 ** _Danao_**


	4. Pré-au-Lard

_**Aloha mes niffleurs comment allez-vous ? Pour ma part eh bien … je pense qu'une petite gastro s'invite ce qui ne m'arrange pas du tout surtout que depuis quelques semaines j'ai un nouveau boulot qui demande beaucoup de mon énergie, pas besoin qu'un horrible mal de ventre vienne y mettre son grain de sel.**_

 _ **Enfin bref, alors comment avez-vous trouvez le chapitre trois ? J'aimerai beaucoup avoir vos retours. Par ailleurs merci à LilyHufflepuff [gros sourire].**_

 ** _Je tiens à vous rappeler que cette nouvelle fiction aura 40 chapitres et sera divisée en deux parties de 20 chapitres chacune. Donc en gros je suis déjà la moitié de la première partie. Par ailleurs si vous avez des moments que vous voulez voir dans cette fiction dites le moi et je me le noterai [clin d'œil]_**

 ** _Assez de mon bla bla, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre._**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 ** _Merci à Mistral1252 pour sa superbe correction_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC_**

* * *

 ** ** **Précédement :****** Marlène McKinnon fête son dix-huitième anniversaire et tous ses amis le lui souhaite de bon cœur dés le petit déjeuner. Et le soir même c'est une petite fête dans la salle commune de Gryffondor qui y est organiser et pour combler le manque de sucrerie, Sirius était allé chercher de quoi ravitailler tous ce petit monde dans les cuisines jusqu'à qu'il rencontre le professeur Collins qui suspecte quelque chose mais le jeune homme nie du tout au tout. C'est d'ailleurs au cours de cette soirée que James se rapproche subitement d'une de ses camarades de Serdaigle Kelsie Liamson. Du coté de Mary et Regulus la tension commence à être légèrement tendue, la jeune Poufsouffle pense qu'il serait mieux qu'ils apparaissent ensemble aux yeux de tous leurs camarades d'école et aussi à leur famille ce dont le jeune pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Du coté des deux Préfets en Chef, rien ne va plus ! Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, Lily devient le punchin ball de James. Cela amène la jeune femme à le plaquer contre un mur à la fin du cours d'Enchantement afin de lui faire sortir le ver du nez mais le jeune homme ne trouve rien d'autre que de ce moquer d'elle et maintenant voilà que la guerre entre eux était déclaré !

* * *

 **.**

 **4 – Pré-au-Lard**

 **.**

 **En ce samedi matin, tous les quatrièmes, cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années prirent le chemin de Pré-au-Lard tandis que les troisièmes années donnaient l'autorisation signés par leurs parents pour qu'ils puissent s'y rendre. Les étudiants avaient tous attendu leur première sortie dans la bourgade avec impatience. Certains allaient faire les magasins, d'autres allaient prendre le thé chez Madame Pieddodu, d'autres allaient envoyer leurs lettres à la poste ou la plupart d'entre eux allaient boire un verre aux Trois Balais ou à la Tête du Sanglier.**

 **Lily et Caroline faisaient partie de ceux qui allait envoyer leur courrier. Elles confièrent donc leurs enveloppes à des hiboux avant de payer la course et de sortir et de commencer leur après-midi en allant dans la boutique de Scribenpenne.**

"- Oh Lilou regarde-moi cette plume ! **s'extasia Caroline.** "

 **La Préfète-en-Chef regarda l'objet de son extase et comprit son émerveillement. La plume avait la barbes couleur turquoise aux reflets émeraude, le rachis était en or tout comme le calamus. Et selon l'étiquette, cette plume avait la capacité de corriger d'elle-même les fautes d'orthographe une fois le mot écrit. De plus les reflets pouvaient changer en fonction des saisons.**

"- Alors quand l'automne arrivera les reflets seront orangé, en hiver ils seront gris argenté et au printemps ils seront d'un violet praliné. **Lut Caroline.** J'ai envie de l'acheter … elle est trop belle !

\- T'as vu le prix ? **demanda Lily.**

\- Hein ? **fit sa meilleure amie avant de regarder le prix.** Ah oui … c'est pas donné ! Un jour je jure sur ma vie que j'aurai assez d'argent pour me permettre d'acheter ce genre de plume !

\- A condition que tu trouves un employeur qui puisse supporter ton mauvais caractère ! **se moqua Lily en se baladant dans les rayons.**

\- Entre nous, je me demande sérieusement qui a un mauvais caractère !

\- J'ai entendu !

\- C'est normal, j'ai tout fait pour !"

 **Caroline et Lily se sourirent et continuèrent leur observation et prirent ce dont elles avaient besoin. Lily avait besoin d'un nouvel encrier puisque le sien s'était cassé pendant qu'elle effectuait son devoir de métamorphose et commanda une douzaine de rouleaux de parchemins car elle allait bientôt être en rupture de stock. Caroline, quant à elle, reprit une nouvelle plume d'occasion et une bouteille d'encre.**

 **Alors qu'elles attendaient pour payer leur articles, Caroline remarqua James passer devant la boutique en compagnie des Maraudeurs.**

"- Dis, tu étais vraiment sérieuse l'autre jour quand tu as dit à Potter que tu lui montreras ce que ça faisait quand une personne était vraiment contre lui ? **demanda Caroline inquiète.**

\- Non, il n'y aura aucune raison pour que lui et moi on se fasse réellement la guerre ! J'ai juste dit ça pour qu'il se calme ! **répondit la rousse.**

\- T'es sûre ? Car il semble avoir pris cette nouvelle guerre très au sérieux !

\- Caro, réfléchis deux minutes. Nous sommes Préfets-en-Chef et notre rôle c'est justement de faire régner l'ordre au sein de Poudlard. Si nous commençons à nous faire la guerre pour de vrais plus personne ne pourra nous croire !

\- Et si jamais il fait tout pour que ça arrive ?

\- Eh bien … je serai dans l'obligation de faire ce qu'il faudra faire !

\- C'est à dire ?

\- L'un de nous devra renoncer à son badge !"

 **Elles payèrent leurs achats et sortirent de la boutique en se rendant cette fois-ci dans le magasin d'Honeydukes. Elles achetèrent quelques friandises et allèrent retrouver leurs amis aux Trois Balais. Une fois qu'elles furent débarrassées de leur veste et avoir poser leurs fesses sur le banc, Rosemerta prit leur commande. Elles commandèrent une bière au beurre que la serveuse leur servit d'un coup de baguette magique.**

 **La petite bande commença à parler du cours sur les Patroni, chacun donna sa version dans celui qui est de chercher un souvenir qui puisse les envahir. Ils étaient tellement dans leurs conversations qu'ils ne voyaient pas les Maraudeurs faire leur entrée et venir vers eux.**

"- Il paraît que Evans s'est mise à pleurer durant ce cours ! **dit James qui abordait un mauvais sourire.** "

 **Lily le regarda en plissant les yeux et décida de répondre à la remarque de Potter.**

"- Eh bien tu sais, c'est dans ce genre de cas où j'ai réalisé que la plupart de mes souvenirs heureux étaient avec mes parents qui sont aujourd'hui décédés ! Alors excuse-moi d'être encore émotive quand je pense à eux !"

 **James aurait bien voulu répondre mais il ne voulait pas se montrer aussi cruel surtout en ce qui concerne la mort d'un des parents. Il se souvient encore de la détresse dont Lily avait été victime quand elle avait appris que ses parents avaient trouvé la mort dans un accident. Jamais au grand jamais durant ces six années passées à Poudlard, il avait vu Lily Evans aussi fragile et forte à la fois. Il se souvient qu'il avait eu une grande admiration pour elle et c'était même à cette période là où ils avaient commencé à se parler normalement sans qu'il ne fasse l'imbécile.**

 **Mais maintenant tout était différent, depuis le train, il voyait une Lily différente et cela le perturba beaucoup. Cette année, Lily semblait plus libre, plus spontanée, plus … vivante qu'elle ne l'a été durant les années précédentes. Il ne savait donc pas si ce changement était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose !**

"- Ouais eh bien , quoi qu'il en soit … si tu pleures à chaque fois que tu dois invoquer un patronus je ne pense pas que ça te réussira pour les examens…

\- Peut-être, mais moi au moins, je saurai en faire apparaître ! **rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.** "

 **James comprit qu'elle était en train de le narguer par ce simple sourire en coin et il ne voyait qu'une chose à répondre !**

"- Alors le premier qui fait apparaître un patronus montrera qui, entre moi et toi, est le plus doué de notre école !

\- Déjà pour commencer, apprends à parler correctement ! On ne dit pas « moi et toi » mais « toi et moi » Potter !

\- Je sais mais face à toi, je préfère mettre ma personne en premier !

\- Oh, je vois, tu fais donc parti de ceux qui doivent retourner à l'école pour apprendre l'usage de la langue pour savoir parler correctement !"

 **Cette réplique eut le don de faire ricaner Peter et Sirius mais James leur adressa un regard qui les fit taire Peter automatiquement alors que Sirius s'en fichait éperdument. Remus voyant que la situation pouvait vite dégénérer comme la dernière fois, proposa aux trois autres Maraudeurs de s'installer à une autre table. Sirius et Peter furent du même avis et James fut donc amener de force par son meilleur ami à une table à l'opposé de celle de Lily.**

"- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien elle est en forme Evans ! **Dit Peter**

\- Beaucoup trop en forme ! **Dit James en marmonnant dans sa barbe**

\- Allons Jamesie, il y a du progrès elle ne t'a pas insulté à ce que je sache ! **Dit Sirius**

\- Non elle a juste dit que je suis un idiot qui a tout juste le niveau d'un enfant en ce qui concerne la langue !

\- Bon calme toi, elle n'a rien dit de mal ! **Dit Remus.** "

 **James murmura un « mouais » et les trois Maraudeurs continuèrent de passer une après-midi dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais Remus se nota dans un coin de la tête qu'il était évident d'avoir une discussion avec James et de son comportement qui n'était pas le sien !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Alors que tous ses amis étaient à Pré-au-Lard, Frank, lui, potassaient sur de nouvelles stratégies pour le premier match de Quidditch qui opposera Gryffondor à Poufsouffle. Habituellement, les Poufsouffle n'était pas une très bonne équipe et avait gagné le championnat de Quidditch qu'une dizaine de fois contrairement à Gryffondor qui en avait remporté des centaines. Et puis Franck, avec l'autorisation du capitaine de Poufsouffle, avait assisté aux sélections des nouveaux joueurs et le Gryffondor avaient noté que cette année, la maison du blaireau avait acquis de nouveaux joueurs tout aussi doués les uns que les autres.**

 **Il feuilletait donc le livre « Le Quidditch à travers les âges », et notait chaque technique qu'il voulait effectuer pour chacun de ses joueurs. Il inscrivit donc la stratégie des trois boulets de canon de l'équipe nationale de France pour les poursuiveurs qui compte donc James, Jonathan Bradley et Julia Stone. Mais Franck savait que Potter avait pour habitude de faire piqué impressionnant afin d'amuser la galerie alors il lui concocta une feinte de Wronski. Pour les batteurs, qui n'était autres que Sirius et lui-même, Frank organisa la tactique des fusées-tonnerre qui consistait à suivre un cognard à la trace afin qu'ils ne touchent que les joueurs de l'équipe adverse. Cependant Franck nota sur un coin de la feuille que Sirius et lui ne devait pas les lancer directement aux joueurs afin de ne pas être disqualifiés. Pour le gardien, dont Marlène occupait le poste, Frank lui réserva la stratégie du Double Huit. Normalement c'était pour les penalties mais les Poufsouffle étaient connus pour être assez rapides sur le terrain. Et enfin pour l'attrapeur, Frank opta pour la passe de Plumpton, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir commencer l'entraînement plus tôt afin que Madelyn Bennett, l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor, puisse la maîtriser parfaitement.**

 **Il sursauta en sentant une main se posé sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Marlène lui souriant.**

"- Eh bien capitaine, ne prends pas peur comme ça c'est moi ! **se moqua-t-elle.**

\- Tu m'as fichu une de ses frousses ! Je croyais que c'était Pince qui venait me voir parce que j'écrivais bruyamment sur mon parchemin !

\- Non ne t'en fais pas, elle est occupée avec les premières années à chercher tous les ouvrages dont ils ont besoin pour un devoir !

\- Elle les aide à chercher ? **s'étonna-t-il.**

\- Ouais !

\- Sans déconner, nous on devait se débrouiller tout seul et là elle leur vient en aide !

\- Que veux-tu, nous avons eu la joie d'avoir les Maraudeurs qui lui ont donnés une mauvaise image de notre promo !

\- Vu comme ça, c'est pas faux !

\- Alors, t'en es où de tes recherches ?

\- Eh bien… j'en ai trouvé des pas trop mal. Tu penses être capable de faire un Double Huit ?

\- Pendant le match ? C'est uniquement réservé pour les penalties !

\- Oui, mais les Poufsouffles ont de bons éléments cette année et je ne veux prendre aucun risque !"

 **Marlène prit le parchemin et étudia les différentes tactiques que Franck ait prévues pour elle. Puis elle tenta de se projeter dans le prochain match afin de visualiser et d'imaginer ce que cela pourrait bien faire le jour venu.**

"- Je peux toujours tenter mais faudra le mettre en pratique durant l'entraînement !

\- T'en fais pas c'est prévu !

\- Et tu veux faire faire une feinte de Wronki à Potter alors que c'est une stratégie pour les attrapeurs !

\- Ben Potter est connu pour ces piqués vertigineux ! Je pense que si on lui fait faire la feinte de Wronski, les Poufsouffle seront déboussolés !

\- Ouais… **fit-elle, sceptique,** ça pourrait le faire ! J'ai potassé moi aussi, mais contrairement à toi, je me suis aidé d'une vieille stratégie que mon père avait mis en place quand il faisait ses études. Il m'a envoyé ses croquis et ses explications ce matin et j'ai pensé que ça pouvait t'intéresser ! **dit-elle en lui donnant ce que lui avait envoyé Mr McKinnon.** "

 **Franck regarda la stratégie du père de Marlène et ouvrit grand les yeux en se rendant compte de quoi il en était question. Mais afin de bien l'assimiler et de la comprendre, il relut les explications plusieurs fois !**

"- Dis-moi ton père est du genre suicidaire ou quoi ?

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit quand j'ai lu ce parchemin mais crois-moi, contrairement aux autres qu'il m'a envoyés, **dit-elle en montrant son sac remplit de parchemins,** c'est la moins risquée !

\- T'es au courant que ça peut envoyer plusieurs joueurs à Sainte-Mangouste !

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis venue te rejoindre ! J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait utiliser les stratégies de mon père tout en les reformant pour garantir la sécurité des joueurs !

\- Alors commençons car nous avons du pain sur la planche !"

 **Ils reprirent étapes par étapes chaque stratégie de Mr McKinnon en essayant de les sécuriser un maximum sans pour autant les modifier. Mais la tâche s'avéra être compliquée car chaque joueur avait sa propre place et un rôle à remplir.**

"- Combien de matches a-t-il gagné, ton père, avec ça ? **demanda Frank à la jeune femme.**

\- Presque tous les matchs qu'il a pu jouer ! **répondit Marlène avec franchise.** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Rosemerta donna les trois pichets de bière commandés à Remus qui la remercia d'un sourire avant de rejoindre ses deux amis assis à une table non loin de la cheminée. Sirius et Peter discutaient du prochain match, amical, de Quidditch qui allaient opposer l'équipe national de Finlande à l'équipe national de France. La coupe du monde commencera l'été prochain donc ce match amical aura pour but de faire patienter les supporters survoltés jusque-là.**

"- Les Français ont une bonne défense ! Et puis Bertrand Gibier est l'un des meilleurs gardiens de sa génération ! **argumenta Sirius.**

\- Ce n'est pas le même discours que tu tenais lors de la coupe du monde en 1974 ! **fit remarquer Peter.**

\- C'est normal, la tornade est d'origine française et j'adore la voir s'énerver quand elle défend corps et âme ce pays ! Elle est très drôle quand elle s'emporte !

\- Je suis certain qu'elle est la fille de tes rêves ! **se moqua-t-il.**

\- Quoi ? Mais que dis-tu Queudver ? **intervint Remus.**

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? **questionna Peter.** Dommage que James ne soit pas avec nous, il aurait adoré vous raconter cette histoire !

\- Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? **demanda Sirius.** "

 **Peter se mit donc à raconter comment leur dernière soirée d'été s'était terminée. Il n'oublia aucun détail. Remus explosa même de rire en imaginant Sirius confondre un traversin avec une fille.**

"- De toute façon ce que j'ai dit à propos de la tornade n'est que la stricte vérité ! Ça ne collera pas entre elle et … !

\- Entre qui et qui ? **lança une voix derrière le Maraudeur.** "

 **Sirius se retourna et fut face à Caroline qui souriait de toute ses dents. S'il y a bien une chose que la jeune femme adorait, c'était de taquiner son camarade sur n'importe quel sujet, particulièrement ceux qui concerne Sirius. Et elle était bien la seule à le faire.**

"- Alors entre qui et qui ? **réitéra-t-elle.**

\- James et Liamson ! **répondit-il aimablement.** Je trouve ça bizarre qu'il sorte avec une fille alors qu'il est à fond sur Evans ! **i** **l r** **egarda la Préfète-en-Chef aux côtés de sa meilleure amie.**

\- Aucun commentaire ! **fit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel avant de sortir rejoindre leurs amis.**

\- Pourtant ils sont mignon ensemble ! **soupira Caroline en prenant une chaise et s'asseyant avec eux.**

\- Non, c'est trop niais !

\- Black, c'est normal qu'au début ce soit niais puisqu'ils apprennent à faire connaissance. Mais une fois qu'ils auront passé la première nuit, ce sera chaud bouillant entre eux ! Et puis il sortait avec d'autres filles même en étant « amoureux » de Lily !

\- Biiip mauvaise réponse ! Oui il sortait avec les autres _mais_ , car il y a un gros mais, il n'hésitait pas à nous faire une sorte de paradoxe avec Lily. _« Lily touille son thé dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre contrairement à Johanna »_ ou alors _« Lily a tendance à mettre ses jeans à l'intérieur de ses bottes, pas comme Ramona qui laisse son jean à l'extérieur »_.

\- C'est sûr que Lily à un goût assez différent en ce qui concerne la mode, rien qu'à voir sa tenue d'aujourd'hui ! Jean foncé, haut émeraude, veste en daim couleur noire et des cuissardes par-dessus le marché !

\- Et puis avant c'était Lily ceci, Lily cela … et j'en passe !

\- Par ailleurs, je dois quand même avouer que j'adore ses chaussures !

\- T'as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Oui, avant James parlait tout le temps de Lily mais plus maintenant et bla bla bla. Mais que veux-tu y faire de plus ? Peut-être devient-il adulte ! C'est vrai quoi, on va tous avoir dix-huit ans et il faut penser en adulte ! Et puis peut-être qu'il est ainsi pour _justement_ prouver à Lily qu'il n'est plus l'imbécile qui la harcelait à tout bout de champ !

\- …

\- Avoue que tu n'avais pas penser à ça Patmol ! **rit Remus Lupin.**

\- Si c'est vraiment ça, pourquoi sort-il avec Liamson ?

\- Peut-être qu'il teste afin de voir si c'est vraiment comme ça qu'il doit se comporter avec les filles ? **proposa Peter.**

\- Ou peut-être qu'il est vraiment attaché à Kelsie et qu'il a envie d'avoir une relation durable avec elle ! **émit Caroline en se levant.** S'il y a bien une chose qui nous différencie de vous, les hommes, c'est que nous, les filles, sommes plus sensibles en ce qui concerne l'attachement moral que l'attachement physique !"

 **Elle partit rejoindre le reste de sa petite bande, laissant les trois Maraudeurs méditer sur ce petit point.**

"- C'est moi où elle vient d'insinuer que les garçons sont des goujats ? **demanda Peter.**

\- Je pense plutôt que cette petite pique était adressée à Patmol ! **suggéra Remus en souriant.**

\- Je peux être très respectueux envers les femmes ! **contredit ce dernier.** Sauf en ce qui concerne ma charmante mère !"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, James et Kelsie partageaient un petit moment à deux avant que la jeune Serdaigle ne rejoigne le château pour terminer son devoir d'Arithmancie que le professeur Weaver leur avait donné.**

"- Des chiffres, je trouve que cette matière n'a aucun intérêt quand on a la Divination à coté ! **argumenta-t-il.**

\- C'est juste une question de bon sens. Et puis tu sais avec cette matière, on utilise pas que les chiffres, on utilise aussi les étoiles et les planètes … même si tout commence selon ta date et ton heure de naissance ainsi que ton signe astrologique !

\- Je suis né un vingt-sept mars 1960 à vingt-deux heure trente-deux ce qui fait donc de moi un Bélier !

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? **se moqua-t-elle.**

\- Allons-y !

\- Très bien !"

 **Elle sortit de son sac un immense tableau contenant des chiffres, des planètes et les signes astrologiques. Elle calcula tous ce que l'avenir semble prédire à son petit ami, elle afficha un sourire avant de froncer discrètement les sourcils.**

"- Alors miss la devineresse ? Que prédit mon avenir ? **demanda James amusé.**

\- Eh bien pour commencer ton signe astrologique est l'opposé polaire de la Balance, dommage pour nous puisque je suis du signe de la Balance ! Donc en gros, selon nos signes, nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble !

\- Ce ne sont que les balivernes ! Autre chose ?

\- Eh bien si je comprends bien ce que j'ai calculé, tu réussiras toutes les choses que tu vas entreprendre dans ta vie. Donc tu réussiras tes ASPICs, mais ça ce n'est pas très surprenant, tu es l'un des meilleurs de notre promo

\- L'un des meilleurs ? Pourquoi pas _le_ meilleur ?

\- Tu oublies Evans et Lupin !

\- Ah …

\- Ensuite il est dit que tu auras au moins un ou deux enfants et que tu seras heureux !

\- Un ou deux enfants seulement ? Moi qui en voulais trois minimums !

\- Tu sais tous ceci n'est que des suppositions, notre destin ne se tient pas à une série de chiffres ou bien des images. C'est nous, pauvre personne, que nous sommes, qui décidons ce que nous voulons devenir ! **expliqua-t-elle.** "

 **James se rapprocha de Kelsie qui en fit tout autant et au moment où ils allèrent s'embrasser, un nombre de personnes entrèrent dans le salon de thé en hurlant tout un tas de choses incompréhensibles. Mais la gérante, Mrs Pieddodu, dut comprendre ce qu'il se passait car elle baissa la luminosité des bougies et ferma les fenêtres à coup de baguettes de magique. C'est alors qu'une grande explosion de fit entendre à l'extérieur. Et tout le monde ne comprit pas de quoi il en tirait mais avaient une vague idée des responsables. Les mêmes qui avaient causé un grand nombre d'attentats à travers la Grande-Bretagne. Un groupe de sorcier adepte de la magie noire et qui prenaient un malin plaisir de tuer et torturer des gens.**

 **Aussitôt James se rappela de ses amis qu'il avait laissé aux Trois Balais, à l'entrée du village. Rapidement il prit sa baguette et entreprit de se lever.**

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **demanda Kelsie en le retenant par le bras.**

\- Je veux m'assurer que les Maraudeurs vont bien !

\- Mais tu es fou ? **hurla-t-elle.** Il y a des assassins à l'extérieur et ils utilisent la magie noire !

\- Tout ira bien ne t'en fais pas. Je vais rester éloigné des responsables de tous ce chaos !

\- James, non !

\- Reste ici !

\- James non … NON !"

 **Mais le jeune homme réussit à sortir malgré que de nombreux sorciers tentèrent de le retenir. A l'extérieur, il voyait déjà un nuage immense se lever vers le ciel. Son cœur s'emballa et il commença à courir vers le centre du village ou plusieurs sorciers essayèrent de fuir en hurlant, d'autres essayant de retenir des sorciers vêtus de noir de la tête au pied et portant sur leurs visages un masque.**

 **Mais ce qui le figea sur place était la vision de Lily face à l'un de ces sorciers, vêtu de noir. Elle esquivait et lançait des sortilèges. Il lui arrivait même de toucher son assaillant mais quand le mettre complètement au tapis. James regarda tout autour et eut une vision d'horreur en voyant un second sorcier vêtu de noir, prêt à lancer à Lily un sortilège dans le dos.**

"- EVANS ATTENTION ! **hurla-t-il en courant vers elle.** "

 **Elle se retourna mais James l'attrapa par les épaules et ils s'allongèrent au sol. Les deux sorciers vêtus de noir se jetèrent mutuellement leurs sortilèges et furent mis hors d'état de nuire. Les deux Préfets-en-Chef levèrent légèrement la tête et des yeux de James rencontrèrent immédiatement ceux de Lily. Il se leva avant d'aider sa camarade à se mettre debout. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire « ouf » que d'autres sorciers vêtus de noir ne leur tombent dessus. Aussitôt les deux étudiants de Poudlard s'armèrent de leur baguette et affrontèrent ces sorciers. Aussitôt les sortilèges volèrent dans tous les sens. James et Lily étaient dos à dos et combattaient chacun un sorcier masqués.**

 **Non loin de la boutique de Zonko, Alice, Dorcas et Remus aidèrent tous les passants à se tasser à l'intérieur de la boutique mais un sorcier vêtu de noir arriva et lança un sortilège qu'Alice réussit à dévier facilement. Commence donc un long duel entre la jeune femme et le sorcier. Remus vint lui prêter main forte laissant le temps à Dorcas de faire un enchantement de protection contre la façade de la boutique de farces et attrapes. Puis elle se retrouva elle-même face à un sorcier vêtu de noir.**

 **Vers la boutique de Honeydukes, Caroline se retrouva seule face à deux sorciers. Elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient mais elle avait l'impression de se battre contre les sorciers qui ont commis beaucoup de meurtres et d'attentats dans le pays. La jeune femme se retrouva rapidement désarmé et recula envoyant ces deux sorciers avancer vers elle et en levant leurs baguettes. Malheureusement elle se retrouva très vite dos au mur sans aucune échappatoire. Elle ne le voulait pas mais elle voyait sa fin venir et elle ferma les yeux.**

"- Caroline baisse toi ! **hurla Peter.** "

 **Inconsciemment, elle fit ce qu'on lui avait ordonné faire et ouvrit les yeux. Elle put voir que l'un des sorciers fut projeter à plusieurs mètres tandis qu'un aboiement se fit entendre. Caroline tourna la tête et aperçut un gros chien noir attraper la jambe du second sorcier dans sa grande gueule. Il tomba et le chien le traîna loin d'elle.**

"- Tu vas bien ? **s'enquit Peter en l'aidant à se relever.**

\- Oui … merci ! **répondit-elle, l'ai hagard.**

\- Tiens, voilà ta baguette."

 **Caroline le remercia d'un hochement de tête et chercha ses amis. Mais elle ne voyait rien à cause d'un nuage grisâtre qui se propageait lourdement dans le village.**

"- Essayons de rentrer au château ! **suggéra Peter.**

\- Et laisser nos amis ? Mais t'es pas bien ! Non je ne partirai pas !

\- Mais …

\- Si tu veux rentrer vas-y mais sans moi ! **Hurla-t-elle en allant aider Mary qu'elle avait aperçu plus loin.** "

 **Plusieurs élèves prenaient le chemin en direction de Poudlard. Avec l'aide de Damian, Zachary et Benjy, les professeurs Flitwick et Collins tentèrent d'éloigner les sorciers en noir. Au même moment, Willow et Justin Pierce, le Préfet de Poufsouffle, aidèrent les troisièmes années à prendre la fuite vers l'enceinte du château.**

"- SAVEZ-VOUS OU SONT LE RESTE DE VOS CAMARADES ? **hurla le professeur Collins aux deux Serdaigles et au Poufsouffle**

\- Pas la moindre idée professeur ! **répondit Zachary.**

\- Nous devons espérer qu'ils soient tous dans un magasin en sécurité ! **ajouta Benjy**

\- TRES BIEN ALLEZ AIDER PIERCE ET SMITH ! **ordonna le professeur Flitwick** "

 **Chacun leur tour, les trois élèves quittèrent les arrières de leurs professeurs et prirent la direction du château. Les sorciers en noir s'approchèrent de plus en plus et les deux professeurs eurent du mal à les retenir. Ils avancèrent donc à reculons mais le professeur Collins trébucha sur un rocher et tomba sur le dos. Flitwick se retrouva donc seul face à eux. Elle tenta de se lever mais gémit de douleur quand elle prit appui sur son pied gauche. Elle regarda sa cheville et remarque qu'elle était en sang.**

 **Mais Arabella Collins en avait vu d'autre, elle se força donc à se relever et de venir en aide à son collègue. Mais une main lui attrapa le bras, elle se retourna et fut face à Sirius.**

"- Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez tenir avec une cheville comme ça. Retournez au château je vais aider le professeur Flitwick !

\- Ici c'est moi le professeur Black, j'ai donc une certaine responsabilité vis à vis de vous !

\- Peut-être mais contrairement à vous je ne suis aucunement blessé !

\- Black …"

 **Mais Sirius ne l'écouta pas et se plaça aux cotés de Flitwick. A contre cœur, Collins fut obligée de quitter les lieux mais elle eut le plaisir de voir quelqu'un des professeurs venir en aide aux autres accompagné du professeur Dumbledore.**

 **Du côté de Lily et James ceux-ci furent très vite encerclés et n'eurent donc pas le choix que de faire un bouclier de protection afin de ne pas être touchés par les sortilèges que leurs lançaient les sorciers vêtus de noir.**

"- On ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça ! **grimaça James.**

\- Si tu as une idée, c'est le moment de t'en servir au point où nous en sommes, Potter !

\- J'en ai une mais … elle est risquée !

\- Je crois que nous sommes en plein dans le risque, Potter !"

 **James réfléchit en quatrième vitesse pour ce qu'il pensait faire mais cela amènera Lily à connaître quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas savoir. Et surtout cela pourrait amener les Maraudeurs à avoir de gros ennuis si jamais elle parlait.**

"- Juste une chose ! **dit-il.**

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu promets de ne rien dire sur ce que tu vas voir, ça pourrait avoir des conséquences !

\- Potter j'ai autre chose à faire que des penser aux conséquences de ton idée !

\- Evans …

\- BAISSEZ VOUS LES MÔMES ! **leur hurla une voix autoritaire.** "

 **Instinctivement, les deux Préfets en Chef se baissèrent. Des sortilèges touchèrent plusieurs sorciers en noir qui furent projetés à plusieurs mètres d'eux alors d'autres commencèrent à fuir. James leva la tête fut soulagés de voir que des Aurors étaient maintenant tout autour d'eux.**

"- James que fais-tu encore ici, prends ton amie et courrez vers le château !"

 **Le jeune homme regarda la personne qui venait de lui donner un ordre et reconnu instantanément sa mère. Mais il ne bougea pas. Euphémia Potter lançait avec agilité et rapidité des sortilèges de désarmement avant de se tourner vers son fils.**

"- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dépêche-toi ! **ordonna-t-elle à son fils** "

 **Aussitôt, James prit la main de Lily et prit la direction du château. Au passage ils croisèrent Caroline et Lily lâcha la main de James pour prendre celle de sa meilleure amie, qui était contre un autre sorcier en noir. Lily et Caroline désarmèrent et lancèrent à l'unisson un Stupefix au sorcier en noir. Puis elles rejoignirent James qui assurait leurs arrières. Ils continuèrent de courir, croisèrent Peter qui fuyait la scène pour se mettre à l'abri. Ils passèrent derrière le professeur Flitwick, le professeur Bibine et Sirius. Les professeurs de Sortilège et de Vol ordonnèrent à Sirius de rejoindre le château, ce qu'il fit en voyant ses amis arriver. Juste devant eux, Remus, Alice et Dorcas courraient aussi vers l'école.**

"- AH ! **cria Lily en tombant par terre.**

\- Lily qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lève-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de te reposer ! **lui dit Alice.**

\- J'ai été touchée à l'épaule ! **gémit la rousse.** "

 **Caroline vint aider sa meilleure amie et quand elle posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Lily, elle remarqua qu'effectivement, elle saignait vu que le sang avait déjà transpercé la veste de Lily. Seulement, en plus d'avoir l'odeur du liquide rouge, Caroline sentit également une odeur infecte venant de la blessure de Lily.**

"- Lève-toi il faut te conduire à Pomfresh ! **lui souffla-t-elle, commençant à paniquer.** "

 **Lily se leva en se tenant l'épaule de la main droite et elle recommença à courir. Elle pouvait, cependant, sentir un liquide descendre le long de son bras jusqu'à ses mains.**

 **Le trajet menant à Poudlard prenait en générale que cinq minutes, dix minutes maximum. Mais cette fois-là, ils avaient l'impression que ça durait plusieurs heures. Quand ils passèrent enfin le portail, un sentiment de soulagement s'emparait de leur corps mais ils continuaient de courir afin d'être en sécurité dans l'enceinte du château. Sans le vouloir Dorcas bouscula Rusard et s'excusa alors que le concierge la traitait d'idiote. Quand ils passèrent les portes, ils se stoppèrent pour reprendre le l'air dans les poumons qui les brûlaient. Franck et Marlène qui étaient resté au château vinrent à leur rencontre et aussitôt, Alice se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami alors que Marlène prit des nouvelles de tout le monde.**

"- Attendez une minute ! **demanda Caroline.** Où est Mary ? On s'est quittés devant la poste !

\- Elle est arrivée dix minutes avant vous et elle a ramené un élève de quatrième année à l'infirmerie. **l'informa Willow qui venait d'arriver avec Damian, Zachary et Benjy.** Vous allez bien ?

\- Super ! **marmonna Peter.**

\- Ouais ben … pas moi ! **dit Lily avant de s'effondrer au sol.**

\- Il faut vite l'amener à Pomfresh ! **dit Remus.** "

 **Benjy la prit dans ses bras et l'amener jusqu'à l'infirmerie qui était bondé de monde au point que Mrs Pomfresh en perdait complètement la tête. En voyant un nouvel élève, l'infirmière souffla mais fit apparaître un lit supplémentaire.**

"- Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de m'occuper d'elle, un cinquième année a été grièvement brûlé et il fait partie d'un cas urgent ! **se désola Poppy Pomfresh.**

\- Allez-y, on s'en occupe ! **rassura Caroline.**

\- Bien vous avez tous ce qu'il faut dans cette armoire, mais interdiction de toucher à mon bureau !"

 **Caroline s'avança vers l'armoire indiquée et prit tous ce qu'il lui fallait. Quand elle revint vers sa meilleure amie, Benjy avait déjà retirer la veste et le haut de Lily. La Gryffondor regarda le Serdaigle en haussant les sourcils.**

"- Quoi ? C'était pour t'avancer ! **se défendit-il.** Et puis tu penses vraiment que j'aurai de mauvaises pensées vu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Merci !"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Mary sortit de l'infirmerie une fois de s'être assurée que le quatrième année, qu'elle avait amené, et Lily allaient bien. Elle était fatiguée, son corps était tout endoloris et demain elle allait être une des nombreuses victimes d'un mal de tête et de courbature. Le dîner n'était pas avant deux bonnes heures, elle prit donc la direction de la salle commune des Poufsouffle afin de se reposer avant l'heure du repas.**

"- Mary !"

 **Mary se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelé mais quand elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Regulus, elle lui tourna le dos et continua sa route. Elle savait qu'elle agissait en bonne imbécile, mais sachant ce qu'il allait lui débiter et sachant sa propre réponse, elle préférait ne pas le voir. Surtout qu'elle n'avait absolument pas besoin d'une dispute en ce moment. Elle l'entendit courir alors elle accéléra le pas. Mais en quelques enjambés, il réussit à la rattraper et lui prit la main.**

"- Hey Mary, Mary, Mary pourquoi tu m'évite ainsi ? Je n'ai rien fait à ce que je sache ! **commença-t-il.**

\- Ce n'est pas toi que j'évite en particulier !

\- Alors pourquoi tu …

\- C'est ce que tu vas me dire que j'évite ! **coupa-t-elle.**

\- Comment ça ?

\- Réfléchit, Regulus ! Il y a eu une attaque à Pré-au-Lard. Ce genre d'attaque que tes congénères de Serpentard approuvent alors que ce n'est qu'horreur et désolation.

\- Attends, attends, attends ! Tu crois vraiment que j'approuve ce qu'il s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Toi, peut-être pas, mais tes amis oui ! Et je sais que tu vas les défendre même si tu n'es pas d'accord avec eux !

\- Tu penses que je fais passer l'avis de mes amis avant le …

\- Non… **corrigea la jeune femme** , ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de dire. Je dis que certains de tes camarades, peut-être pas tous puisqu'il peut y avoir des exceptions, vont approuver ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce genre d'attaques qu'il vient d'y avoir ressemblent par bien des égards à celles survenues l'année dernière. Et d'après mes souvenirs, une majeure partie des Serpentards en étaient contents !

\- Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse, Mary ? Je ne suis pas leurs parents pour décider comment ils doivent penser !

\- Je sais, **répondit-elle,** mais le rôle d'un ami, c'est non seulement soutenir les personnes avec qui nous avons une grande amitié, mais c'est aussi de pointer du doigt leurs erreurs ! Tu es une personne qui déteste avoir l'attention de tous, ce qui t'amène à rester en retrait et ne rien dire. Cette capacité que tu as de rester calme dans n'importe quelle situation est agréable. Mais montrer son désaccord ne peut pas faire de mal !

\- Que dois-je faire ? **se lamenta Regulus.** Me mettre en colère contre tous mes camarades pour qu'ensuite ça empire la situation dans l'école !

\- Quelle situation ? Cette guerre des maisons existe depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que notre naissance et même après le diplôme en poche, elle continuera !

\- Peut-être mais ce que vous ne savez pas les Poufsouffles, les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles, c'est que dans la salle commune de Serpentard, la situation est encore plus pesante entre les élèves qu'entre les maisons. Il arrive que nous ayons des conversations assez houleuses à l'intérieur même de notre maison au point que le professeur Slughorn doit agir rapidement afin que l'on ne s'entre-tue pas. Un jour ça a tellement dégénéré qu'un première année à faillit être blessé !

\- Écoute, **dit-elle en passant ses mains sur le visage,** je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer avec toi ! Comme beaucoup de monde j'ai échappé de peu à la mort aujourd'hui. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est d'aller dormir avant de retrouver toutes l'école pour le repas de ce soir, **trancha sa petite-amie.** Et puis, tel que je connais mes parents et mes frères, si je ne leurs envois pas de lettres aujourd'hui pour leur dire que je vais bien, ils seront capables de venir jusqu'ici pour me voir.

\- Une dernière chose, **hésita Regulus.**

\- Laquelle ?

\- Promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère contre moi si certains de mes camarades se réjouissent de ce qu'il s'est passé"

 **Mary regarda son petit-ami dans les yeux avant de les fermer et se rapprocher son visage du sien. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme et reprit son chemin vers la salle commune de Poufsouffle.**

 **Regulus, lui, resta quelques secondes seul dans le couloir avant de retourner lui-même dans la salle commune de Serpentard.**

"- Eh bien si quelqu'un m'avais dit qu'un Serpentard et une Poufsouffle sortaient ensemble j'aurai beaucoup rigolé ! **ricana une voix derrière lui.** "

 **Le jeune homme se retourna et fut face à la Préfète de sa maison, Eve Rosier, septième année et sœur aînée de Evan son camarade de chambre, et accessoirement son meilleur ami.**

"- Laisse-moi deviner, mon petit frère ne sait pas que tu sors avec McDonald et il en va de même pour tes parents. Puisque c'est bien connu, McDonald est certes une sang-mêlé mais néanmoins sa famille est très connue dans notre monde puisque son grand-père a été assistant du Ministre Hector Fawley dans les années trente, un de ses grands oncles à travailler comme directeur de la Gazette dans les années vingt, que son père travaille pour le Magenmmagot et qu'en plus de cela, l'un de ses frères est gardien dans une équipe de Quidditch ! **sourit Eve.**

\- Et que compte tu faire, Rosier, hein ? Le dire à qui veut l'entendre ? Et bien, vas-y, ne te gêne pas ! Mais ne vient pas pleurnicher si Mary se met en colère !

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Bertha Jorkins merci bien ! Non je ne vais rien dire …

\- Mais ?

\- Une seule condition te sera demandé ! Je sais que le chantage c'est immoral mais … j'adore l'utiliser ! **sourit-elle de plus belle.**

\- Que veux-tu en échange ?

\- C'est très simple ! Je sais que mon frère est ton meilleur ami et qu'il veut rejoindre un camp qui pratique une nuance de magie pas très recommandable ! Contrairement à lui, je ne suis pas une personne qui approuve ce type de magie, et je suis même contre les attaques qu'il s'est produit comme de Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui !

\- Pourtant tes parents sont adeptes de magie noire !

\- C'est vrai mais je ne pense pas comme eux !

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

\- Que tu me rapporte tous les faits et gestes qu'entreprend mon frère à l'intérieur de Poudlard

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurai à y gagner ?

\- Ma complicité qui t'aidera à être avec McDonald plus souvent ! Ainsi vous pourriez réellement passer du temps ensemble sans forcément vous cachez !"

 **Regulus la regarda stupéfait de lui proposer son aide dans sa relation avec Mary. Il est vrai que depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Mary et lui se voyaient très rarement et leur moment ne durait pas plus d'une heure cachée dans une salle de classe. Donc ils n'avaient jamais eu de rendez-vous où ils pouvaient réellement apprendre à se connaître l'un l'autre.**

 **Habituellement Regulus n'était pas friand des relations amoureuses mais quand il passait du temps avec Mary, il devenait une autre personne comme si elle faisait ressortir le meilleur de lui-même. Ils parlaient très peu de leur vie en dehors de Poudlard et ce manque d'information sur l'autre pouvait compromettre sa relation qu'il avait avec la Poufsouffle. Pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnu, Regulus ne voulait pas gâcher ce qu'il partageait avec Mary.**

"- Alors que pense-tu de ma proposition ? **demanda la Préfète.**

\- J'accepte ! **répondit-il.**

\- A la bonne heure ! **se réjouit-elle.** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **La Grande Salle se remplissait au fur et à mesure que tous les élèves arrivaient à leur table correspondant à leur Maison. Il en était de même pour les professeurs. Une fois que tous les sorciers en noir furent attrapés ou avaient fui, tous les Aurors avaient délivrés les personnes qui s'étaient confinés dans les magasins. Ils avaient même raccompagné les élèves, restant à Pré-au-Lard, au château. Chaque élève fut examiné par Mrs Pomfresh qui s'était surpassé par rapport aux élèves qui allaient et venaient dans son infirmerie, même si les plus grands blessés restaient le temps que leurs blessures se cicatrises.**

 **En voyant Kelsie, James se leva et couru vers elle. La jeune Serdaigle le prit dans ses bras et fut soulagé de voir qu'il allait bien, comme James qui avait eu peur pour elle puisqu'il l'avait laissé chez Mrs Pieddodu. Elle demanda des nouvelles des Maraudeurs et le jeune homme lui répondit qu'ils allaient très bien.**

"- Je suis contente qu'ils aillent bien et que tu aille bien ! **lui sourit-elle.** Mais ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille !

\- D'accord ! **accepta-t-il.**

\- Bien et … oh mon dieu Evans, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? **s'exclama-t-elle en voyant la rousse arriver dans la Grande Salle.**

\- Et surtout qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **lança James, interloqué.** "

 **Lily regarda James en fronçant les sourcils avant de regarder la Serdaigle.**

"- Eh bien il m'est arrivé que en retournant vers le château j'ai été touchée par un sort perdu et mon épaule gauche en a subi les conséquences. Normalement d'ici deux, trois jours ça devrai être complètement guérit, **r** **épondit-elle calmement.**

\- Alors pourquoi tu as le bras en écharpe ? **s'inquiéta** **Kelsie.**

\- Par mesure de précaution si jamais je fais un faux mouvement avec le bras qui risque d'endommager l'épaule !

\- Donc rien de grave ?

\- Rien de grave, **confirma-t-elle,** ne t'en fais pas Kelsie !

\- Tu ne devais pas rester à l'infirmerie ? **demanda James.**

\- Je ne fais pas partie des grands blessés alors il était inutile que je reste là-bas. Et puis j'ai pu libérer un lit pour un sixième année qui s'est reçut un gros bout de verre dans la cuisse.

\- Ah !

\- Par ailleurs je voulais te voir !

\- Qui ? Moi ? **s'étonna James.** Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien pour te remercier, si tu n'avais pas été là, je me serais pris un sortilège dans le dos et ça m'aurai pu être fatal ! Alors hum … merci James !

\- De rien …"

 **Lily lui fit un petit sourire et alla rejoindre ses amis qui furent content de la voir en meilleure forme. James se retourna vers Kelsie qui souriait de plus belle.**

"- Je ne savais pas que je sortais avec un héros !

\- Pourtant c'est mon second prénom !

\- Si tu le dis, bon installons-nous le repas va bientôt commencer."

 **James lui embrassa le front et ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur table respective. Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, ils attendirent que le repas commence, mais ils savaient tous que ce soir les conversations n'allaient pas être aussi enthousiaste que d'habitude. Même s'il n'y avait pas eu de mort, seulement de gros blessés, aucuns des élèves ne purent oublier ce qu'ils avaient vécu cet après-midi. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir laissant entrer le professeur Dumbledore accompagné de deux Aurors dont James reconnu sa propre mère et Alastor Maugrey dit Fol'Oeil.**

 **En voyant les deux Aurors, tous les élèves se posèrent beaucoup de questions à commencer par « Pourquoi la directrice et le sous-directeur du bureau des Aurors sont-ils là ? ». En voyant sa mère, James savait que la situation ne devait pas être agréable et il pensa que vu ce qu'il s'est passé durant l'après-midi, il était possible que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard soient retirés.**

"- Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, **commença Dumbledore,** veuillez me pardonner de retarder ce repas mais je vais tenter d'être bref. Cette après-midi quelques-uns d'entre vous on vécut quelque chose d'horrible mais je suis dans la mesure de vous dire que nous sommes heureux de voir qu'aucun de nos élèves n'aient trouvé la mort. Ensuite, je suis dans l'obligation de suspendre les sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour un moment indéterminé le temps que je rencontre le ministre afin d'évaluer les hypothèses possibles. Vous remarquez également la présence de la directrice et du sous-directeur du bureau des Aurors. Ils vont avoir la charge de mettre à disposition un certain nombre de leurs collègues en fonction dans le domaine de notre chère école afin de garantir votre sécurité, je vous demanderai donc de respecter leur travail le temps de leur présence à Poudlard. Pour conclure, j'ai pris la décision de vous dire qui sont les responsables de cette attaque !"

 **Aussitôt tous les regards se levèrent et regardèrent le directeur avec attention.**

"- Ces sorciers qui ont attaqués le village ne sont pas de simples sorciers, je pense même que vous avez dû faire le lien entre l'attaque de cette après-midi et celles qui se sont produits dans le pays l'an dernier. Eh bien ce petit groupe pratiquent la magie noire, quelques années auparavant ils étaient comme vous des élèves assis dans cette salle. Mais une fois à la sortie de Poudlard, ils se sont tournés vers quelque chose que nous n'enseignons pas. Ils ont décidé de suivre un autre sorcier qui, jadis, était lui aussi un ancien élève de Poudlard. Je pense donc que vous avez le droit de savoir de qui il s'agit ! Il se nomme Lord Voldemort et les sorciers que vous avez affronter ou aperçut cette après-midi travaillent pour lui et répondent au nom de Mangemort."

 **Tous les élèves avaient enfin un nom sur les responsables de toutes ces attaques qui ont lu dans la Gazette. Mais rien que de prononcer, dans leur tête, le nom de ce mauvais sorcier leur fit froids dans le dos et ils comprirent pourquoi, tout le monde l'appelait « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom » ou encore « Vous-Savez-Qui ».**

"- Mais je tiens à vous promettre que rien ne peut vous arriver tant que vous serez dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et surtout tant que vous serez unis qu'importe votre maison, qu'importe votre âge, qu'importe vos différences. C'est en restant unis que nous pouvons vaincre les ténèbres. Bien maintenant je vais laisser la parole à l'Auror Potter"

 **En entendant le nom de famille de la directrice du bureau des Aurors, tous les regards se tournèrent vers James qui fit semblant de ne pas les voir. Mais au fond de lui il en éprouvait une énorme gêne alors qu'il aimait avoir l'attention sur lui.**

"- Merci Albus. Bonsoir à tous, je vais vous parler des mesures de sécurité qui seront mis en place par nos collaborateurs. Ils se positionneront à chaque entrée du domaine de Poudlard, cela compte le portail, le lac noir, le terrain de Quidditch, le parc la serre, la lisière de la forêt interdite et le hangar à bateau. Il y aura également deux Aurors à l'entrée du château. Je tiens à vous certifier que les Aurors présents ne seront d'aucune gêne concernant vos activités dans l'école.

\- Mais ne vous avisez pas de leur faire des blagues qui pourrait tout détruire ! **ajouta Maugrey.** Comprit les mômes ?

\- Merci Alastor pour ce petit commentaire ! Merci de votre attention et bon appétit !"

 **Les deux membres de l'élite des forces de l'ordre allèrent se placer à la table des professeurs puisqu'ils furent invités par le directeur. En voyant ça, James comprit que sa mère aurait un œil sur lui durant le repas, puisqu'elle en avait assez de recevoir des lettres de McGonagall qui l'informait qu'il avait à nouveau fait une blague. Il se promit donc de se tenir à carreau ce soir.**

 **Dumbledore revint au centre de l'estrade et les informa que l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard n'empêcherai pas l'échange scolaire qui était prévu entre Poudlard, Ilvermorny et la Maori Magic School. Et que les élèves pouvant y participer et ayant l'accord de leurs parents pouvaient d'ores et déjà en avertir leur directeur de maison.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Quand le repas toucha à sa fin, la plupart des élèves quittèrent la grande salle pour retourner dans leur salle commune. C'était le cas pour les maraudeurs, à peine allaient-ils sortir que Henrick Mulciber, Arius Nott, Adrian Avery et Severus Rogue commencèrent à les provoquer.**

"- Eh bien Potter, pour une femme d'un certain âge ta mère est plutôt bonne à regarder ! **lança Mulciber.**

\- C'est vrai pour une dame de cinquante-sept ans elle est bien modelée ! **ajouta Nott.**

\- Allons Potter ne fait pas cette tête, tu dois être content d'avoir une mère bonne à mettre dans un lit ! **continua Mulciber sur le même ton douteux.** "

 **Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour et entama à lui donner un coup de poing mais il fut retenu par ses amis.**

"- Alors Potter on ne supporte pas qu'on dise cela de ta chère « moman » ? Mais ce n'est que la stricte vérité ! **se moqua allègrement Avery.**

\- Fermez-la ! **dit-il en serrant les dents.**

\- Messieurs il semblerai que Potter ne supporte pas que l'on parle de sa chère mère ainsi ! **ricana Rogue qui arrivait derrière.**

\- Tu serais dans le même état si l'on parlait de ta mère comme vous le faites Rogue ! **rétorqua Lily qui avait tout entendu.** Je pense même que à la moindre moquerie à son encontre tu auras déjà jeté un sort ce qui aurai provoquer un gros bazar et cela vaut pour vous aussi Mulciber, Avery et Nott ! Et toi qui est Préfet, Avery, ton devoir est d'éviter ce genre de situation !

\- Qui es-tu, toi, pour nous parler ainsi espèce de sang-de-bourbe ? **demanda Mulciber méchamment.**

\- Je suis Préfète-en-Chef ! Et je retire dix points pour votre comportement !

\- Tu ne nous fais pas peur ! **nargua Nott.**

\- Continuez et je retire cinquante points avec un rapport pour Slughorn qui résumera votre comportement ainsi qu'un mois de retenue ! **menaça-t-elle.** "

 **Le silence s'installa entre eux Lily défiant toujours les quatre Serpentards qui ne baissèrent pas les yeux devant elle. Mais finalement, ils furent forcés de retourner à la salle commune par Jefferson Mulciber qui avait également vu toute la scène.**

 **Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, les trois maraudeurs lâchèrent leur ami qui ne s'était pas détendu pour autant.**

"- Tu sais qu'ils ont dit ça uniquement pour te provoquer ? **demanda Lily à James.**

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Cornedrue calme toi, elle était juste là pour aider ! **intima Peter.**

\- J'aurai pu me débrouiller tout seul !

\- Mais bien sûr en leur infligeant une bonne droite sur chacun d'entre eux ? Ça aurait provoquer une bagarre générale et ça aurait mis McGonagall et Dumbledore en colère … et je veux même pas imaginer dans quel état aurai été ta mère si cela avait été le cas ! **assura Lily.** Et je suis certaine que tu t'en serais voulus d'avoir mis ta mère dans un bel embarras !"

 **James tourna la tête et regarda sa mère, toujours assise à la table des professeurs, et qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Il secoua la tête et partit rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les trois autres maraudeurs remercièrent Lily et allèrent rejoindre le quatrième.**

"- Eh bien, quand tu as dit que tu allais lui tenir tête, tu ne plaisantais pas ! **dit Franck qui l'avait rejoint avec les autres.**

\- Ben, je n'avais pas le choix que d'intervenir sinon ça aurait été la catastrophe ! **répondit-elle simplement.**

\- Excusez-moi ! **Les interrompit une voix.** "

 **Ils se tournèrent et furent face à Mrs Potter.**

"- Vous êtes Lily Evans ? **demanda-t-elle à la Préfète en Chef.**

\- Oui.

\- C'est donc vous qui tenez tête à mon fils dans n'importe quelle situation ?

\- Euh… eh bien … oui

\- Je tiens à vous montrer ma reconnaissance, sans vous je me demande où le garnement qui me sert de fils serait-il allé ! **sourit-elle.**

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir madame, il est Préfet en Chef, il ne devait donc pas franchir la limite qui le retient à son badge"

 **Euphémia Potter la remercia une nouvelle fois et chacun retourna à ses occupations. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur de la salle commune, Lily alla directement se coucher. Elle troqua ses vêtements contre son pyjama puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle ouvrit d'abord la porte afin de voir si James s'en servait mais elle n'entendit rien. Elle se démaquilla, se brossa les dents avant de retirer son haut de pyjama pour se retrouver en brassière de sport. Elle se tourna afin de voir sur son épaule un gros pansement. Sous ordre de Pomfresh elle devait le changer avant de se coucher. Elle entreprit donc de retire ce qui couvrait sa blessure mais grimaça quand ça lui tirait la peau. Alors qu'elle se résolu à faire appel à Caroline, la porte menant à la chambre de son collègue s'ouvrit pour laisser James entrer.**

 **En la voyant, il se figea. Elle était vêtue d'un simple pantalon en coton gris et d'une brassière de sport noir. Il avait donc une belle vue sur le ventre nu de Lily ainsi que sur la forme que prenait sa poitrine sous la brassière de sport. Ses seins étaient ronds et ferme en dessous. Il remarqua également qu'elle avait une poitrine plus que généreuse ce qui lui donna une certaine imagination s'ils étaient sans aucune barrière et mit en valeur dans une jolie robe. Il se reprit en secouant la tête.**

"- Désolé je ne savais pas que tu étais là !

\- Ce n'est rien … outch ! **grimaça-t-elle.** "

 **Il se dirigea vers son lavabo et entreprit de se laver les dents mais en voyant Lily, à travers le miroir, se tordre dans tous les sens, grimaçant et geindre légèrement il se tourna vers elle.**

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **demanda-t-il.**

\- Pomfresh a dit qu'il fallait que je change ...aïe … mon pansement avant d'aller au lit, putain de merde que ça fait mal ! **expliqua-t-elle en laissant son bras droit.** "

 **Elle souffla pour se redonner du courage et recommença à se tordre pour retirer le pansement. Elle inspirait et expirait longuement tout en grimaçant mais elle sursauta quand elle sentit deux mains froides sur son dos.**

"- Bouge pas, tu vas plus te faire du mal en te tordant dans tous les sens qu'autre chose. Laisse-moi faire ! **ordonna-t-il en retirant petit à petit le pansement.**

\- Je peux y arriver toute seule !

\- A retirer ce truc… oui mais en mettre un autre … je ne pense pas !"

 **Il retira ce qui couvrait la blessure de sa collègue, désinfecta l'épaule, ce qui fit grimacer Lily qui en ressentait des picotements avant de prendre un nouveau coton médical qu'il posa délicatement sur la blessure et qu'il fit tenir avec du scotch adapté.**

"- Ça va mieux ? **Demanda-t-il.**

\- Beaucoup mieux merci ! **répondit-elle.** "

 **Lily entreprit de remettre son haut de pyjama et regarda James du coin de l'œil. Elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison mais, il lui semblait que le jeune homme était beaucoup plus sympathique que les années précédentes où il ne cessait de la harceler pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. Mais pourquoi est-il si odieux durant la journée et si agréable une fois qu'ils sont dans les appartements des Préfets en Chefs ? Était-il réellement le même Potter qui lui tapait sur les nerfs mais avec une once de méchanceté gratuite ou bien James qui était très amicale et sensible et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, à son grand désarroi.**

 **Lily commença maintenant à comprendre que James Potter avait plusieurs facettes et que durant six ans, il n'avait montré que la facette de l'imbécillité qui faisait bien rire tout le monde. Mais peut-être faisait-il exprès d'être ainsi pour que tout le monde autour de lui puisse garantir de sa bonne humeur contagieuse. Mais alors pourquoi maintenant utilise-t-il sa malveillance envers elle ?**

"- Potter ?

\- Quoi ? **dit-il en crachant le dentifrice dans sa bouche.**

\- Je peux te poser une question sans que tu ne rentres dans une colère noire ? **demanda-t-elle précautionneusement**

\- Ça dépend de la question, **répondit-il**

\- Ok, laisse tomber alors !"

 **Elle quitta la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre mais James se rinça la bouche avant d'aller la rejoindre.**

"- Vas-y pose-moi ta question. Je te promet que je ne m'énerverai pas !

\- Non, vraiment ça n'a pas d'importance !

\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu demandé si tu pouvais me poser une question ?

\- Pour rien !

\- Evans, demande moi ce que tu as à dire, je ne vais pas te manger !

 _\- « Non mais m'en mettre plein la tronche, il y a une chance ! »_ **pensa-t-elle.** "

 **Elle garda le silence avant de croiser le regard de son camarade et de baisser les armes.**

"- Bon, très bien, **dit-elle,** pourquoi es-tu si gentil quand nous sommes dans ces appartements alors que durant les cours et dans les couloirs tu es si …

\- Si ?

\- … si odieux ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à te suivre …

\- Eh bien rien que tout à l'heure tu m'as envoyé sur les roses alors que j'ai pris ta défense et là tu te montres si amical quand tu m'as aidé pour mon pansement ! **exposa-t-elle.**

\- Oh …"

 **Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question … ou peut-être que si, au fond. En réalité, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était comme ça mais une chose est sûr il était toujours aussi frustré qu'elle ne lui ait pas répondu à ses lettres durant l'été qui s'est écoulé.**

 **Ça et aussi le fait qu'elle soit si différente cette année que les années précédentes. Il n'arrive toujours pas à faire le lien entre la Lily de la première à la sixième année et la Lily qu'il avait devant lui.**

"- Alors ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Je ne sais pas … mais je ferai attention la prochaine fois !"

 **Et il quitta la chambre de sa camarade qui savait parfaitement qu'ils allaient à nouveau être dans ce conflit dès le lendemain matin.**

* * *

 _ **Bonne nouvelle mes niffleurs le chapitre 5 est enfin corriger et j'ai commencer le chapitre 10. _ ** _ ** _ **Le prochaine chapitre sera mis en ligne courant novembre je pense, d'ici là je vous souhaite de bonne vacances de toussaint pour celles et ceux qui le sont.**_**_**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **Bisous bisous**_**_**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **Danao**_**_**_**_


	5. Surprise

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, comment allez-vous ? Je suis malheureusement pressé par le temps mais je vous offre tout de même ce cinquième chapitre [clin d'œil].**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez vu mais je vous aies offert un OS spécial halloween qui se trouve dans le recueil Once Upon a Time. De plus avez-vous vu les Crimes de Grindelwald qui est sortit au ciné mercredi ? Moi pas encore donc je vous prierai de ne pas me spoiler [gros sourire]**_

 _ **Merci à Madalidu170 pour son commentaire [gros sourire]**_

 _ **Allé bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Merci à Mistral1252 pour sa correction**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling**_

* * *

 **Précédemment :** Alors qu'ils se faisaient une joie de profiter de cette journée de liberté à Pré-au-Lard, James ayant un rendez-vous avec Kelsie, Lily et Caroline faisant du shopping, et le reste de la bande buvant une bière eu beurre aux trois balais, le village sorcier fut soudainement attaqué par des mangemorts. Les plus courageux les affrontèrent avant l'arrivée des aurors. James qui était venu aider Lily qui était face à plusieurs mangemort eut la soudaine idée de se tranformer en Cornedrue afin de les tirer de là mais Euphémia Potter arriva juste à temps. Quand ils prirent le chemin vers le château, Lily fut malheureusement touché mais sans gravité. Les élèves qui ne furent pas touché amenèrent leur camarade à l'infirmerie ou Mrs Pomfresh courrait partout pour soigner ses patients. Quand le calme revint, Mary fut interpellé par Regulus. Celui-ci tente de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas comme ses camarades de maison qui allaient sans doute approuver ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Mais ils furent surprit par Eve Rosier, sœur aînée de Evan Rosier, celle-ci demanda à Regulus de lui rapporter tous les faits et gestes de son frère en échange de sa complicité pour que Mary et Lui aient des moment à deux sans se faire prendre. Le soir même les aurors, qui avait réussit à mettre fin à l'attaque, annoncèrent que dorénavant des aurors seront dans l'enceinte de l'école pour assurer un maximum la sécurité des élèves.

* * *

.

 **5 – Surprise**

 **.**

 **En ce mardi matin, Caroline était seule à prendre son petit déjeuner. En attendant que ses amies daignent à faire acte de présence, elle était en pleine lecture de la Gazette, rubrique des informations internationales. Ainsi elle apprit que le Ministre de la communauté magique française avait démissionné de ses fonctions et il était maintenant remplacé par Pauline Brun.**

 **La jeune femme aimait recevoir des nouvelles concernant le pays de ses origines. Elle avait toujours eu un connexion particulière avec la France depuis son plus jeune âge. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que son père, Patrick Bernard soit né en France et qu'entre eux ils parlaient français dès que l'occasion se présentait. Contrairement à sa jeune sœur, Sara âgée de douze ans, Caroline avait toujours aimé parler la jolie langue de Molière et maintenant elle était capable de le parler et de le comprendre à la perfection, alors que sa sœur n'aimait pas quand leur père parlait sa langue maternelle et comprenait difficilement sa grand-mère paternelle quand celle-ci lui posait une question. Caroline était fière de ses origines et adorait montrer qu'elle savait parler français.**

 **Elle continua de parcourir la gazette quand soudain le périodique se transforma en poulet qui battit des ailes an laissant tomber des plumes sur le petit déjeuner de la jeune femme.**

"- AAAAH ! **cria-t-elle.** "

 **Le volatile se retrouva au sol et bougea dans tous les sens. La jeune femme, avec des plumes dans les cheveux, attrapa sa baguette et redonna au poulet sa véritable forme et il se retransforma en journal. Caroline souffla sur l'une de ses mèches de cheveux qui avait atterri sur son visage et alla chercher l'exemplaire de la gazette. En retourna à sa place elle vit le responsable de cette petite blague du matin.**

"- Tu es au courant qu'Halloween n'est qu'à la fin du mois, Sirius ?

\- Je sais mais c'était trop tentant. Tu étais si concentrée que je n'ai pas su m'en empêcher ! **rit-il.**

\- Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Black !

\- D'accord, on verra, s **ourit-il.** Dis est-ce que tu pourras m'expliquer le cours sur l'electrité pour le cours sur les moldus !

\- L'électricité, **corrigea-t-elle,** oui bien sûr … à condition que tu ne transforme pas mes cours en poulet !

\- Super, t'es géniale Bernard !"

 **Il retourna auprès des Maraudeurs pour le petit déjeuner. Remus et James parlaient du premier match de Gryffondor qui allait avoir lieu d'ici peu de temps.**

"- Franck et Marlène nous ont montrés leurs nouvelles tactiques et je peux te dire que moi-même j'ai peur ! **s'exclama James.** En tant qu'ancien capitaine, malgré que j'adore le risque, jamais je n'aurai pensé à ce qu'ils nous ont proposé hier à l'entraînement.

\- Mais d'après Londubat, les Poufsouffles ont de bons éléments alors il ne veut rien laisser passer, **dit Rémus**.

\- Ok, mais c'est assez risqué !

\- Jamesie, tu as laissé ton boulot de capitaine à Franck maintenant à toi d'obéir sur ce qu'il compte nous faire faire ! **Dit Sirius en rejoignant la conversation**

\- Peut-être mais …

\- Dites les gars vous savez comment on peut reconnaître une morsure de Doxy ? **demanda Peter.**

\- Selon la position de la morsures, puisque ces bestioles utilisent toutes leurs dents pointues … brrr, **grimaça Sirius.**

\- Et puis il y a le nombre des dents, il y en cinq en haut et six en bas ! **ajouta Remus.**

\- D'accord !"

 **Ils terminèrent de manger pour se rendre en cours de métamorphose. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent le professeur Collins et quand ils passèrent à côté d'elle, elle attrapa le bras de l'un de ses élèves.**

"- Lupin, Potter et Pettigrew allez en classe, j'ai deux mots à dire à votre camarade."

 **Les trois garçons obéirent et Sirius se retrouva donc seul avec son enseignante.**

"- J'ai fait …

\- Je tenais à vous dire que la prochaine fois que vous discuterez mes ordres Black, je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire passer en conseil de discipline ! **prévient-elle.** Ici c'est moi l'adulte, par conséquent je suis votre enseignante et j'ai une responsabilité à l'égard de mes élèves ! Des élèves dont vous en faites partie et vous devez donc obéir quand je vous donne un ordre ! Si je vous dis de faire le silence dans ma classe, vous vous taisez. Si je vous dis de partir, vous partez sans discutez ! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre Black ?

\- Oui professeur !

"- Bien !"

 **Il s'apprêta à rejoindre ses amis mais l'enseignante n'en avait pas terminé avec lui.**

"- Je voulais également vous remercier d'avoir pris ma place aux côtés du professeur Flitwick mais que cela ne se reproduise plus !

\- Bien sûr professeur, veuillez m'excuser si mon acte vous a froisser mais que serai un peu d'aide dans ce genre de situation et …

\- Allez en cours Black avant que vous ne lanciez des âneries ! **coupa-t-elle** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **A la bibliothèque, Kelsie sortit de la rangée de l'histoire de la magie et se remit au travail qui consistait à la rédaction complète de la révolution des Gobelins. A la surprise de tous, le professeur Binns avait demandé un devoir qui compterai pour un quart de la note de leur diplôme.**

"- Merlin, je déteste les rédactions complète ! **soupira-t-elle.**

\- Et moi je déteste les commérages tous court ! **répondit son amie Samantha Grey.**

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Pour rien !

\- Sam !"

 **La Serdaigle regarda sa camarade en se demandant si elle ferai bien de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait entendu tantôt. Elle connaissait Kelsie depuis suffisamment longtemps pour dire que ce genre de chose allait la mettre dans tous ses états et surtout que ça allait encore l'amener à ne plus avoir confiance en elle. Mais elles ne s'étaient jamais mentit, jamais cacher quoi que ce soit même si c'était un sujet douloureux pour l'une comme pour l'autre.**

"- Samantha ! **insista Kelsie.**

\- Bon d'accord, mais promet moi que tu ne partiras pas te renfermer après ce que t'aurai dis !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Bien … il y a quelques jours, j'ai surpris une conversation entre filles. Deux d'entre elles étaient à Gryffondor, trois à Poufsouffle et deux à Serdaigle. Elles parlaient du fait que Potter et toi vous vous soyez mis ensemble si rapidement alors que pendant deux ans il courrait après Evans !

\- En quoi ça les regarde ?

\- En rien mais elles disaient que tout ça « cachait fermement un piège ». **dit-elle en mimant des guillemets.**

\- Quel piège ? d **emanda Kelsie en fronçant les sourcils.**

\- Kel' ce ne sont que des conneries, laissons tomber cette histoire !

\- De quel piège voulaient-elles dire ?

\- Que Potter sortait avec toi uniquement pour rendre Evans jalouse.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Mais quand on y réfléchit, il est vrais qu'avant il était du genre à faire ça ! Regarde Johanna Millos en sixième année ou bien avec Haley McDolan en cinquième année. A chaque fois qu'Evans passait devant lui il utilisait ses grands airs pour la rendre jalouse ! **argumenta Samantha.**

\- Tu viens de citer deux personnes qui, certes sont sortie avec James , mais que ce soit avec Mollis ou McDolan, ils se sont quittés en bon termes. Elles sont à Poufsouffle et elles ont cours avec les Gryffondor en divination et en soin aux créatures magiques et tout se passent bien.

\- D'accord mais alors Ramona Sprose autant que je sache, eux, se sont quitter en de mauvais, mais alors en de mauvais terme !

\- Sam qu'essais-tu de faire ? Tu veux que je me sente mal dans ma relation avec James ou quoi ? Je me fiche de ce qu'il a bien pu faire avec ces autres filles et de tous les tours qu'il a joué à Evans mais c'était avant que lui et moi soyons ensemble alors je n'ai rien à lui reprocher ! **s'emporta Kelsie.** "

 **La Serdaigle haussa tellement la voix que Mrs Pince vint jusqu'à sa table pour lui rappeler le règlement de la bibliothèque et que si elle s'avisait de recommencer, elle devra quitter les lieux.**

"- Loin de moi que tu te sentes mal dans ta relation avec Potter mais je veux juste que tu te protèges. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que le cœur d'une fille est un véritable artichaut quand celui-ci est brisé par un chagrin d'amour ! **s'excusa Samantha.** Je n'ai pas envie de te voir aussi mal que lorsque ce satané Louis Golbert à rompus avec toi l'an passé !

\- T'en fais pas, je me suis laissé avoir une fois et je ne compte pas faire la même erreur une deuxième fois !

\- D'accord …"

 **Kelsie reprit son travail sur l'histoire de la magie mais Samantha avait encore une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.**

"- Dis-moi … **commença-t-elle.**

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que Potter et toi … vous avez …

\- Non, **s'indigna Kelsie,** et puis si jamais ça devait se passer … je t'ai dit que j'ai déjà appris de mes erreurs et il est hors de question que je refasse la même bêtise que j'ai faite avec Golbert !

\- D'accord, d'accord je voulais vérifier !"

 **Sur la table un peu plus loin, trois personnes avaient surpris la conversation. Damian et Benjy se regardèrent avant de rassembler leurs affaires et de sortir de la bibliothèque dans un tel bruit qu'ils furent réprimander par Mrs Pince.**

"- Tu penses que Potter ferait une chose pareil ? **demanda Damian.**

\- Je ne sais pas mais … je connais Kelsie depuis que nous sommes tout petits et Samantha a raison de se faire du soucis.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Kelsie a toujours eu un manque de confiance en elle et quand Golbert à rompus, elle s'est tellement renfermé sur elle que ses parents ne savaient plus quoi faire. J'ai dû intervenir et à la faire parler de force mais elle ne m'a pas dit la véritable raison de leur rupture ! **expliqua Benjy.**

\- Je me souviens de lui. Ils avaient l'air pourtant heureux ensemble !

\- Oui mais elle a très mal vécut la séparation

\- Tant que ça ? **interrogea Damian.**

\- Oh oui

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'après toi ?

\- Ben déjà je compte aller voir Potter et savoir le fin mot de l'histoire !

\- Alors fait attention à comment tu vas lui demander ! **Fit une voix derrière eux** "

 **Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent et furent face à Lizbeth, qui était elle aussi à Serdaigle mais en cinquième année.**

"- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? **interrogea Benjy.**

\- Parce que je connais James, vu le nombre de fois où il est venu avec Sirius et Peter pour voir Remus pendant les vacances, et quand on lui demande quelque chose qui ne regarde que lui ça ne lui plaît pas du tout. Mais si on lui pose une question sans avoir de tact alors ça c'est la guerre mondiale !

\- Voir Remus pendant les vacances ?"

 **Lizbeth se rendit compte qu'elle avait failli révéler la condition de son frère aîné et se rattrapa de justesse.**

"- Oui une année, mon frère avait attrapé une maladie moldue que l'on nomme la grippe et c'est assez grave quand on est pas vacciné ! r **épondit-elle avec beaucoup d'assurance.**

\- Rassure-toi je n'allais pas lui demander en le plaquant contre un mur ! Non je pense qu'on est tout à fait capable d'avoir une discussion sans que ça ne parte en vrille, une conversation d'adulte en gros … c'est moi qui ait dit ça ?

\- Ok faites comme vous voulez mais attention quand même ! **recommana-t-elle.** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- Quand je rejoindrai la garde je ferai en sorte d'être le premier à montrer ma fidélité au Maître ! **jura** **Henrick.**

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, je te signale que l'on veut tous lui montrer que nous sommes ses humble serviteurs ! **lui rappela Arius Nott.**

\- Les autres je m'en fiche. Je saurai entrer dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des …

\- Fermez là espèce d'idiot ! **les interrompit Antwon Tanner.** Vous n'avez pas honte de parler de ça en plein jour et en publique ?"

 **Antown Tanner était un septième année dans la maison Serpentard. Il arriva en compagnie de Rogue, Helena Turner et Regulus.**

"- On s'en fou de ce que pense les autres, ce sont tous des imbéciles qui ne savent même pas ce qui les attendent ! **se défendit Mulciber.**

\- Toi aussi ne sait pas ce qui t'attends si jamais quelqu'un entends ce que tu dis et qu'il ou elle décide d'en parler à Dumbledore ! **ajouta Antwon.**

\- Mieux vaut rester discret sur ce genre de chose ! **renchérit Rogue.**

\- Cet idiot de Dumbledore passe à côté de beaucoup de choses, alors comment arriverai-t-il a prouver que nous parlions de _ça_? **se moqua Evan Rosier.** "

 **Regulus regarda son meilleur ami et commença enfin à comprendre ce que voulais dire Eve quand elle disais que son frère voulait rejoindre un camp.**

"- Bon taisez-vous maintenant ! **ordonna Tanner.** Nous avons quelque chose de plus important à faire !

\- Depuis quand c'est toi qui donne les ordres ? **demanda Nott.**

\- Depuis qu' _elle_ m'a chargée de vous indiquer les missions que nous aurons à faire au sein de Poudlard. Elle recevra les ordres de _lui_ en personne ! **e** **xpliqua-t-il.**

\- Je trouve ça quand même étrange qu'elle te donne les missions alors qu'il y a plus d'un membre de sa famille dans cette école misérable ! **remarqua Rosier en regardant Regulus.** "

 **Le plus jeune des Black soutient le regard de son meilleur ami et décida de ne pas répondre à cette petite provocation. Il savait très bien de qui il voulait parler quand il désignait cette personne par « elle » mais il avait surtout comprit de qui il voulait parler quand il a dit qu'elle avait plusieurs « membres de sa famille ». Il avait horreur qu'on l'associe à son traître de frère et pour rien au monde il ne voulait être comparé à lui. Même si Mary pensait toujours qu'il y avait un infime espoir pour qu'un beau jour les deux frères Black réussissent à retrouver la moindre occasion de se parler poliment.**

"- Il a encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre, **dit Rogue,** mais contrairement à vous, il est le premier sur leur liste pour l'année prochaine !"

 **Même si il s'en doutait un peu, Regulus ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il savait que tôt ou tard il allait être enrôler pour devenir un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il pensait que cela n'arriverait que l'année prochaine quand il sera majeur et en dernière année.**

 **Il ne savait plus quoi penser, depuis sa tendre enfance on lui a enseigner l'importance des familles de sorciers de sang pur et que les nés-moldus n'étaient que des misérables à côté d'eux. Au début cette pression était supportable puisqu'il partageait toutes ses angoisses avec celui qui fut son frère à une époque mais contrairement à lui, il n'avait jamais voulu déshonorer sa famille. Mais depuis qu'il était avec Mary, il lui arrivait de changer d'opinion pendant quelques instants comme si … il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un nouveau roc, un nouveau repère dans sa vie.**

"- Bien cessons de parler de choses inutiles. Je serai donc celui qui vous dira les missions que nous devrons faire et Rogue vous expliquera les plans à suivre. **dit Antown.** Si jamais l'un de nous se fait prendre, les autres ne lui viendront pas en aide, il devra se débrouiller tout seul !

\- Quand pourrons-nous assisté à … **commença Helena qui était silencieuse jusqu'à cet instant**

\- Quand vous serez prêt mais pour le moment vous ne l'êtes pas ! **dit Rogue.**

\- Exactement, allez que chacun retourne à ses activités et surtout faites attention où vous êtes quand vous parler de vous savez quoi ! **prévenu Antown.** "

 **Ils se séparèrent et Regulus eut soudain envie d'être avec Mary. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler de la petite réunion à laquelle il venait d'assister. Mais le voilà maintenant tirailler en deux options le première étant de suivre ses amis dans ses mission et la seconde d'en parler avec Eve Rosier et Mary. Regulus savait que Rosier ne ferai rien puisqu'elle surveille son frère alors que Mary elle serai capable d'aller voir le directeur dans l'immédiat. Mais que si jamais cela venait à ce savoir, elle serai l'une de leur victime et par conséquent lui aussi.**

 **Il l'aperçut sortit de la salle de classe où elle avait enchantement. Il se réfugia dans la classe voisine et non utilisé.**

"- Psst McDonald

\- … **regardant autour d'elle**

\- Psst !"

 **Elle se retourna mais ne vit pas Regulus à dans l'encadrement d'une porte d'un salle de classe. Cependant Alice et Zachary le remarquèrent du coin de l'œil et donna un coup de coude à sa meilleure amie en lui désignant la dite classe vide. Surprise, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et entra dans la salle sans se faire voir.**

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que l'on devait se voir uniquement si les couloirs étaient vide.

\- Je sais mais je travaillais un sort vu en enchantement, **t** **rouva-t-il comme excuse.** Comme je ne peux m'entraîner nulle part, je le fais ici.

\- Et dans ta salle commune ?

\- Eh bien quand tu es à Serpentard et que tu veux réviser comme les Serdaigles, c'est assez mal vu !

\- Je ne vous comprendrai jamais les Serpentards !"

 **Mary jeta un regard à travers la classe et vit que la pièce n'avait pas servit depuis longtemps. Les tables étaient contre les murs, le grand tableau noir avait encore des traces de craie et la poussière s'était accumulée dans toute la pièce. La Poufsouffle grimaça et se couvrit le nez.**

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **demanda-t-il en la voyant faire.**

\- Je suis allergique à la poussière. **Répondit-elle.** Tu as besoin d'aide pour le sort d'enchantement ?

\- Pourquoi pas !"

 **Regulus lui expliqua le sortilège qu'il devait apprendre fit le sortilège de mise en place mais fit exprès d'échouer. Il soupira et Mary lui indiqua qu'il ne faisait pas les bons mouvements. Elle lui montra le sort et quand elle le réussit un brun de poussière s'éleva dans les airs ce qui la fit éternuer. Elle lui recommanda de recommencer et il accepta et cette fois-ci il réussit à le faire.**

"- Si tu le souhaite … atchoum … je peux t'aider … atchoum … avec un cours de soutient atchoum ! **proposa-t-elle**

\- Généralement, je n'en ai pas besoin de cours de soutient !

\- C'est pas l'impre … atchoum … l'impression que j'ai … atchoum … eu !. Si tu veux au moins deux heures le week-end … atchoum … je peux t'aider et personne ne sera … atchoum au courant !

\- Comment je peux être sûr que tu ne diras rien ?

\- Les Poufsouffles sont connu pour être … atchoum … loyaux"

 **Regulus lui tendit un mouchoir, qu'elle accepta en le remerciant. Elle se moucha fortement.**

"- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Atchoum

\- D'accord … mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit et surtout au Gryffondor qui me sert de frère.

\- Promit … atchoum

\- A tes souhaits, **grimaça-t-il.** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **La classe de défense avait à nouveau les tables et chaises repoussées vers le fond et les élèves étaient cette fois-ci debout baguette en main.**

"- Bien miss Bernard maintenant concentrez-vous sur votre souvenir agréable et prononcer distinctement la formule _« Spero Patronum »."_

 **Caroline ferma les yeux et se remémora du souvenir qu'elle avait en tête. Elle devait avoir dix ou onze ans, c'était pendant les vacances d'été et elle avait eut la surprise de voir toute sa famille, vivant dans le sud de la France, dans le salon chez ses parents. C'était pour l'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents et ils l'avaient fêté en grande pompe. Elle se souvient des larmes de joie de son père en prenant sa propre mère dans ses bras. Instinctivement elle sourit et dit …**

 _"- Spero Patronum"_

 **Sa baguette commença à vibrer dans sa main et une douce chaleur l'enveloppa entièrement. Elle ouvrit les yeux en entendant les exclamations de ses camarades et devant elle se dressa un lion qui s'approcha d'elle avant de la contourner et de lui caresser le bras.**

"- Eh bien voilà un beau cadeau pour la maison Gryffondor. Un patronus en forme de lion alors que l'on fait parti de la maison ayant ce même animal pour symbole est très rare. Cela peut renforcer votre appartenance à cette maison et aussi votre trait de caractère. **dit le professeur Collins.**

\- C'est à dire ? **demanda la jeune femme.**

\- Vous avez une certaine bravoure, vous aimez être entouré de vos amis et de votre famille et vous êtes doté d'une grande générosité !

\- Et même d'une grande fainéantise quand elle est dans ses mauvais jours ! **se moqua gentiment Lily.** "

 **Les Gryffondor rigolèrent pendant que Caroline lui tira la langue. Le professeur Collins fit un léger oui de la tête et remercia son élève avant de demander à une autre élève de faire apparaître un patronus.**

"- T'étais obligée de dire que je pouvais être fainéante ? **s'exclama Caroline.**

\- Hey quand je ferai apparaître mon patronus, tu pourras te moquer de lui ! Donnant donnant ma biche !"

 **Plusieurs élèves passèrent mais plusieurs d'entre eux ne réussirent pas à faire apparaître un patronus ou bien firent seulement apparaître quelques volutes. Le professeur Collins les encouragea à doubler encore plus d'effort et quand ce fut le tour de James, celui-ci fit apparaître en peu de temps un cerf majestueux qui s'inclina devant l'assemblé et devant le jeune homme. Quand il revint aux côtés des maraudeurs, il voyait Lily la main plaqué sur sa bouche.**

"- Evans un petit commentaire ?

\- Non pardon, désolé … je ne … **ricanant,** je ne veux pas rigoler ! C'est juste que … le cerf … est un animal majestueux et tu n'es … il y a quelques ressembles entre ton patronus et toi tout de même !

\- Vas-y je t'écoute

\- Eh bien pour commencer … **se raclant la gorge,** il y a les bois !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les bois ?

\- Ils peuvent … faire penser à ...tes cheveux en bataille. **dit-elle en se cachant derrière Caroline pour rigoler silencieusement.** "

 **Les trois maraudeurs suivit de Caroline pouffèrent de rire tandis que James passa une main dans ses cheveux brun. Il constata qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Puis ce fut au tour de Remus, qui avait une peur bleu de la forme de son patronus. Il sentait tout au fond de lui que ce serai un loup mais il espérait que ce ne soit pas la forme qu'il redoute tant. Il se laissa envahir par son meilleur souvenir qui n'était autre que la fois où sa mère était enfin rentrée de l'hôpital après avoir accouché de Lizbeth. Il se souvient d'avoir été obnubilé par ce petit bébé ayant les cheveux doré et dormant à point fermé dans ce landau. Il se souvient aussi avoir senti un sentiment de fierté en l'ayant pour la première fois dans les bras le temps d'une photo. Il prononça l'incantation mais n'ouvrit pas directement les yeux jusqu'à qu'il sentit une douce chaleur lui parcourir les jambes. Il baissa la tête en ouvrant les yeux et avant stupeur, qu'il ne laissa pas paraître, il fut face à un loup qui remuait la queue en signe de bonheur de voir son maître. Devant la gentillesse du loup, Remus se laissa aller en esquissant un petit sourire avant de rejoindre ses amis.**

"- Miss Evans c'est à vous ! **désigna le professeur Collins.** "

 **Lily s'avança et se concentra sur un de ses meilleurs souvenirs, se laissa envahir puis elle leva la baguette et prononça l'incantation. Elle ouvrit les yeux immédiatement et vit une merveilleuse biche sortir de sa baguette gambader à travers toute la classe avant de se placer aux côtés de la jeune sorcière.**

"- Ah voilà un cas très intéressant ! **Dit l'enseignante soudainement.** Potter réessayer de faire apparaître votre patronus !"

 **Tous les élèves la regardèrent en se demandant de quoi elle pouvait parler et surtout pourquoi elle demandait à Potter de remontrer son patronus. Ne comprenant pas très bien, le jeune homme se prêta au jeu et fit réapparaître le cerf.**

 **Quand les deux patronus en forme de cervidés furent face à face, ils s'approchèrent avant de se regarder longuement et finalement de montrer leur affection. Les deux concernés furent stupéfait alors que le professeur Collins afficha un grand sourire.**

"- Professeur qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? **demanda Sirius qui avait un sourire goguenard.**

\- Eh bien nous pouvons interpréter cela de plusieurs façons, la première étant que si les deux patronus sont ainsi proche, c'est que les deux sorciers qui les ont fait apparaître le sont aussi !

\- Alors là détrompez-vous ! **dit Lily.**

\- Quand vous dîtes proche, à quoi cela peut faire allusion ? **demanda Willow qui avait une idée derrière la tête**

\- Eh bien généralement on dit que si deux sorciers ont la même forme du patronus ils sont destinés à ressentir plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Mais si il s'avère que les deux patronus soient de la même race mais de sexe différent, comme c'est le cas maintenant, eh bien il est dit que les deux sorciers les ayant fait apparaître sont destinés à passer leur vie ensemble.

\- Comme des âmes sœurs ? **se moqua Dorcas.**

\- C'est dans l'idée générale oui ! Mais cela peut également montrer une affection particulière dans le domaine de l'amitié."

 **Cette révélation surprenante installa un grand froid dans la tête de Lily. Si elle avait bien comprit de ce que venait de dire l'enseignante, James et elle seraient comme des « âmes sœurs » ou bien ils étaient censés devenir de grands amis. « Âmes sœurs » ou grands amis alors qu'ils sont en conflit perpétuelle depuis plus de sept ans ?**

 **Elle n'osait même pas regarder son camarade de classe et tout d'un coup, elle pensa à Kelsie qui était présente et qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Elle se reprit et fit disparaître son patronus, en même temps que James, et vint se replacer à côté de Caroline.**

"- Eh bien on sait maintenant quelle sera la nature de ta relation avec Potter !

\- Ferme la Caroline ! **dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en la regardant.**

\- Tu as dit que j'avais le droit de me moquer!

\- Oui mais pas de ce genre !

\- Bon d'accord je retire ce que j'ai dit … la biche te ressemble ! Elle à des tâches qui sont semblables à tes tâches de rousseurs !"

 **Quand le cours se termina, ce fut l'heure d'aller dans la grande salle pour manger. Lily était toujours sous le choc de ce leur avait enseigner le professeur Collins à propos du cas des patroni montrant une affection particulière. Ce qu'elle le plus en elle n'était autre qu'une énorme gêne et une honte viscérale.**

"- J'ai honte mais j'ai honte ! **gémit-elle.**

\- Lily t'as pas à avoir honte. Ton patronus est une biche et celui de Potter un cerf et alors ? **s'exclama Dorcas.**

\- Alors ? T'as entendu ce qu'a dit Collins ou non Meadowes ? Je n'ai pas honte de mon patronus mais ce dont j'ai honte c'est de l'affection que ma biche et le patronus de Potter ont l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils l'ont montrés devant Kelsie ! Kelsie Liamson qui n'est autre que, je te le rappelle, la petite amie de Potter. Donc pas conséquent elle a tout vu et tout entendu !

\- Lily ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! **Rassura Marlène**

\- C'est vrais, il y a pire comme patronus. Benjy à un perroquet ! **Dit Zachary**

\- Et Damian a carrément un singe, si ça ce n'est pas ridicule ! **Se moqua Alice**

\- Oui et toi tu as un lapin et Franck un lièvre et oh … il me semble qu'il font partie de la même catégorie d'animaux et que ils peuvent être des signes d'amour comme les « âmes sœurs » !

\- Moi ça ne me déplaît pas ! **Sourit Franck en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Alice.**

\- Et puis qui a inventé ce mot « âmes sœurs » c'est complètement stupide !

\- Ça y elle est est repartie pour un incroyable délire, je vous laisse profiter du spectacle car je l'ai assez supportée durant tout l'été, **soupira Caroline en levant les yeux au ciel.** "

* * *

.

* * *

 **Le lendemain, Caroline alla rejoindre la bibliothèque pour expliquer le fonctionnement de l'électricité à Sirius. Elle prit place dans la rangée qui avait un lien avec le cours sur les moldus et sortit ses affaires en attendant que son camarade arrive. Elle commença à réviser son cours sur les potions quand Sirius arriva.**

"- Allons-y vite. Franck a programmé un entraînement de dernière minute ! **Lui dit-il en sortant ses affaires.**

\- D'accords, alors …"

 **Elle lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes à quoi pouvaient bien servir l'électricité dans la vie quotidienne des moldus et contre toute attente, Sirius paraissait très intéressé. Il trouva même que c'était une bonne idée de ne pas utiliser des bougies et les cheminées pour éclairer la pièce.**

"- Les moldus ont vraiment de bonne idée en ce qui concerne la simplicité. C'est vraiment ces lumières sont non seulement plus pratique mais elles éclaire plus qu'un chandelier poser sur la table.

\- Pourtant pour les personnes qui sont à fond dans le romantisme, un dîner aux chandelles est toujours très apprécier.

\- Bof … je ne suis pas du genre romantique alors je m'en fiche un peu.

\- Je suis certaine qu'au fond de toi tu es obsédé par le romantisme ! **Se moqua-t-elle**

\- En parlant de « romantisme » on en parle du cours sur les patronus ?

\- Non mais c'était super drôle à voir. **Sourit-elle.** Bon maintenant Lily a honte mais …

\- De quoi aurai-t-elle honte ?

\- Vis à vis de Liamson…

\- Ah …

\- Et James comment il voit cette éventualité ?

\- Oh … ça ne l'a pas plus perturber que ça je dirai ! Pourtant il y a une époque il aurai sauter partout et …

\- … et aurai harcelé deux fois plus Lily !

\- Ouais mais … deux fois plus de rire !"

 **Caroline leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. Elle savait très bien que Sirius adorait voir son meilleur ami se prendre des réponses négative de la part de Lily depuis leur cinquième année. Par ailleurs tout le monde trouvaient par moment que Lily n'était pas tendre avec James. Mais il y a une chose dont seule Caroline était au courant, cet été alors que Lily avait légèrement abusé de l'alcool, elle avait avoué à la brune que les propositions de Potter lui faisait plaisir.**

 _"- Il est prétentieux, arrogant, idiot et se prend pour le roi du monde mais …. je dois avouer que les efforts qu'il a entreprit pour m'impressionner cette année m'ont touchés._ _ **Dit Lily en regardant Caroline dans les yeux**_

 _\- A quel moment par exemple ?_ _ **Demanda-t-elle**_

 _\- Comme la fois où il m'envoyait des bouquets de roses à chaque heure de la journée !_

 _\- Mooo serai-tu prête à devenir la future Mrs Potter ?_

 _\- Hum … nan !_ _ **Dit-elle après une brève hésitation** "_

 **A ce souvenir Caroline sourit discrètement, elle était la seule à savoir qu'en vérité, Lily ne détestait pas James comme tout le monde dans ce château pouvaient le penser. Mais cette façon que les gens avaient en voyant Lily l'amusait plus qu'autre chose et il lui arrivait même qu'elle s'en moque. Et ça Caroline le savait parfaitement.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Pendant que l'équipe de Gryffondors s'entraînaient, Kelsie arriva dans les gradins afin d'attendre son petit ami avec qui elle devait passer un moment avant de rejoindre la grande salle pour le repas du soir. Elle prit place et repéra immédiatement James sur son balais avec le souaffle à la main. Il fit une passe à Julia Stone tandis que Sirius envoya un cognard à l'autre bout du terrain. Puis le souaffle revint dans les bras de James et s'apprêta à marque le but mais le gardien de remplacement arrêta son tir.**

 **Kelsie ricana doucement en voyant son petit ami faire un non de la tête au gardien. Puis elle regarda les gradin et remarqua qu'il y avait que peu d'élève qui assistaient à l'entraînement. Son regard s'attarda sur Lily qui était assise plus loin, les jambes replié sur elle, emmitouflée dans une couverture et concentré sur un livre qui devait la fasciné puisqu'elle ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait. La jeune Serdaigle se leva et s'arrêta en entendant une voix crier …**

"- LILY FAIS GAFFE !"

 **Kelsie pu voir que la Préfète en Chef eut juste le temps de se baisser afin d'éviter le cognard de la frapper en pleine tête. Elle se redressa et regarda les batteurs en fronçant les sourcils mais Kelsie vit la balle folle revenir sur sa trajectoire !**

"- EVANS IL REVIENT ! **Cria Kelsie** "

 **Cette fois-ci Lily se leva, prit sa baguette et visa le cognard.**

 _"- Finite Incantatem !"_

 **Le cognard se figea sur place et tomba dans le vide mais Lily invoqua le sortilège afin de faire venir la balle jusqu'à elle. Elle descendit le niveau des gradins et donna le cognard à Franck qui s'excusa. Elle retourna à sa place et reprit sa lecture.**

"- Tout va bien ? **Demanda Kelsie en allant vers elle**

\- Hum ? **Dit Lily en levant la tête.** Oh oui il juste eut plus de peur que de mal !

\- En tout cas tu as l'air d'avoir l'habitude de ce genre d'événement. **Sourit la Serdaigle**

\- Eh bien le terrain est le seul endroit où j'arrive à avoir la paix pour lire un bon vieux livre … même si le risque est de recevoir les cognards en pleine tronche, de voir l'attrapeur foncer vers toi parce que le vif d'or n'est pas loin et de te faire frapper par le souaffle parce que l'un des poursuiveurs l'ont manqués.

\- Que ça ?

\- Nan, c'est surtout parce que Marlène me force à assister aux entraînements pour que je puisse apprécier le match

\- Et ça marche ?

\- Le Quidditch c'est stupide !

\- D'accord, je suis fixé ! **rit Kelsie.** "

 **Lily rit à son tour et laissa tomber son livre quand Kelsie vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elles regardaient l'entraînement quand une brise d'air frais fit frissonner la Serdaigle.**

"- Brr l'automne arrive !

\- Ramène toi, **dit Lily en ouvrant la couverture.** "

 **Kelsie la regarda en haussant les sourcils en se demanda si elles seraient assez couverte à elles deux. Mais Lily la rassura bien vite en lui disant qu'elle pouvait même accueillir une troisième personne puisque la couverture n'était plus grande qu'il n'y paraît. Kelsie s'approcha donc de la Gryffondor et referma le pan de la couverture autour de son épaule, et qu'effectivement la couverture était bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.**

"- C'est quoi ton livre ? **Demanda Kelsie.**

\- L'histoire de _Peter Pan_ de J.M Barrie, ça raconte l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui ne veut pas grandir et qui vit dans un monde où personne ne grandit, appelé le Pays Imaginaire.

\- C'est un conte pour enfants ?

\- Oui mais si je le lis c'est parce qu'il y a des pirates, des fées, des sirènes, des indiens dont l'une d'entre eux se nomme Lily la tigresse !

\- « Lily la tigresse » ? **Se moqua Kelsie.**

\- Ouais … mais ne le répète à personne surtout pas à Black sinon il va m'en faire baver jusqu'à la fin de l'année !"

 **Elles continuèrent de parler jusqu'à que l'entraînement se termine. Quand Franck regroupa ses joueurs pour leurs parler du prochain match, Sirius aperçut Lily et Kelsie en grande conversation et tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami.**

"- Quoi ?

\- Voilà une scène qui va te faire plaisir, ta petite amie et ton grand fantasme qui s'entendent à merveille … t'es mon héro Cornedrue."

 **James et regarda les deux femmes rigoler jusqu'à qu'il se reconnecte à la réalité en secouant la tête. Puis les joueurs allèrent dans les vestiaires pour une bonne douche chaude et se retourner au château. James termina de s'habiller avant de polir son balais et de le ranger. En sortant il croisa Kelsie qui discutait toujours avec Lily.**

"- Une fois que je l'aurai terminé, je te le prêterai avec plaisir ! **Entendit-il de la part de Lily.**

\- Et moi je te passerai _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_ comme ça tu pourras dire que tu les a lu !

\- Vous faites un troc de livre ? **demanda-t-il en les interrompant.**

\- Ça s'appelle un échange culturelle de deux mondes différents Potter. Une sang pur qui peut lire des contes moldus et qu'une née-moldue qui va lire des contes sorciers. **Répondit Lily.** Tu devrai t'y mettre ça pourrai t'être très instructif !

\- Très drôle Evans"

 **Lily leva les yeux au ciel et avança vers le château mais se retourna discrètement. Et vit James et Kelsie s'embrasser. A ce moment-là, elle ne sut dire pourquoi mais cette scène la dérangea. Elle détourna la tête et reprit son chemin.**

 **En arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Lily donna le mot de passe.**

"- Hippogriffe !

\- Ah enfin ! **Dit la grosse dame**

\- Quoi que ce passe-t-il ? **Demanda Lily intrigué**

\- Entrez, faites revenir l'ordre et par-dessus tout remettez tout en place !"

 **La jeune femme arqua un sourcil et entra dans la salle commune quand le portrait laissa le passage. Elle avant de quelques pas avant de remarquer que la pièce principale n'était pas comme d'habitude et elle commençait même à ressentir un haut le cœur.**

"- Hum … il y a un bug dans le programme là ! **dit-elle.**

\- Non pas un bug, **apparut Remus,** c'est normal on s'ennuyait alors on a lancé un sortilège qui pencherai ce côté de la salle commune à vingt-deux degré et demi.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Eh bien, on va faire comme si c'est du théâtre mais je dois donner les instructions aux personnes que j'ai désigné pour jouer. Ceux qui ne veulent pas le faire sont assis sur les escaliers menant aux dortoirs ou au balcon du premier étage. **Expliqua Remus.** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- Je retire cinq points à Poufsouffle ! **Dit James en confisquant la balle à rebond aux élèves de quatrième année.** "

 **Il fit disparaître la balle d'un coup de baguette et s'essuya les mains qui étaient pleines de terre. Puis il se retourna s'asseoir sur le muret où Kelsie fit un sortilège de nettoyage expresse sur ses vêtements. La balle avait rebondit le muret avant de rebondir sur le mur et de toucher la Serdaigle puis à nouveau le mur et de toucher à nouveau la jeune femme. James avant rattraper la balle et était allé vers les quatrième année pour leur indiquer qu'il était interdit de jouer à l'intérieur du château.**

"- Tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-il.**

\- Oui, oui ce n'est que de la boue, ce n'est pas grave ! **Rassura-t-elle.**

\- On devrai allé autre part avant que tu ne sois à nouveau la cible d'une balle ! **Suggéra le jeune homme.** "

 **Il l'aida à descendre du muret et traversèrent le long couloir du château, ils croisèrent d'autres élèves se dirigeant vers les salles de classes et d'autres qui quittèrent leur cours pour profiter du reste de la journée avant d'aller dîner. Ils passèrent devant un groupe de fille, Kelsie reconnu sans mal Ramona Sprose qui les regarda sans craindre d'être remarqué. La Serdaigle dévia son regard de sa camarade et continua de marcher mais elle s'arrêta en entendant des paroles peu appréciable à ses oreilles.**

"- Je suis certaine qu'elle ne se rend pas compte que d'ici peu de temps il va la larguer comme une vieille chaussette et qu'il recommencera à harceler Evans !

\- J'ai pitié pour Liamson … je me demande sincèrement comment elle se sent en sachant qu'elle peut être lâcher dès qu'Evans aura un tant soit peu d'attention pour Potter"

 **Samantha avait donc dit vrais … tout le monde pensait que son couple avec James n'était pas crédible. Kelsie tenta de reprendre sa route mais manque de chance pour ces commères, James avait tout entendu et marchait en leur direction.**

"- Non James … **tenta Kelsie pour l'arrêter**

\- Mesdemoiselles, si vous avez quelque chose dite le face à face au lieu de vous cacher ! **Dit-il** "

 **Mais les filles ne répondait plus rien, elle étaient bien trop intimider par James qui de par sa taille les dépassait d'une tête et demie. Et Merlin sait que par moment il pouvait être intimidant et imprévisible quand il était sur les nerfs.**

 **Son regard, habituellement si joyeux, abordait en cette instant une froideur à en glacer le sang. Sa posture était tellement droite que Kelsie avait l'impression qu'il n'allait plus être aussi détendu que d'habitude.**

"- Eh bien vous avez perdu votre langue ? **se moqua-t-il.**

\- …

\- Ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça vous cesserez de colporter des choses qui sont complètement infondé et puéril ! Si jamais j'entends à nouveau ce genre de bêtises, vous aurez affaire à moi ! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?"

 **Le groupe de filles firent un oui de la tête et s'éloignèrent aussi rapidement qu'elles le pouvaient. Kelsie resta quelques minutes figé sur place avant de rejoindre son petit ami. Quand elle posa une main sur son épaule, elle sentait qu'il était toujours aussi raide et qu'il serrait les doigts au point d'avoir les phalanges toutes blanches.**

"- James ?

\- …

\- James calme toi ce ne sont que des bêtises tout ça !

\- Peut-être mais ça me met hors de moi !

\- Elles ne valent pas la peine que tu te mette en colère. Elles parlent sans savoir et puis je me fou de ce qu'elles disent du moment où toi tu me prouve le contraire !

\- Et si jamais elles disent quelque chose d'énormément faux et que tu viens à les croire ?

\- Cela n'arrivera pas !

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

\- Parce que j'ai déjà vécu une histoire compliqué et je me suis fait la promesse de tout faire pour que ça ne m'arrive plus !"

 **James savait qu'elle parlait de son histoire avec Louis Golbert. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais il n'était pas du genre à remuer le couteau dans la plaie, alors il ne posait aucune question. Cependant il était toujours aussi énervé qu'on ramène souvent le fait qu'il avait harcelé Evans pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. Savoir qu'il sera toujours associé à sa camarade tant qu'il sera à Poudlard commençait à l'horripiler et ils voulait y mettre un terme immédiatement.**

 **Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi mais James était toujours autant sur les nerfs. Quand il raccompagna Kelsie devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle il l'embrassa avant de rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. Il donna le mot de passe et resta dans ses pensées quand il remarqua que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il sortit de léthargie en entendant des hurlement de rire et regarda l'amas de Gryffondor qui était assis à sa droite et ceux qui était au balcon du premier étage. Puis il tourna sa tête vers la gauche et constata que la partie gauche de la salle commune était penché. Il haussa les sourcils mais personne ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il se demanda comment Lily avait accepté cela. Il voulut poser la question mais personne ne l'entendait tellement les rires remplissait la pièce, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.**

"- NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE GROS FOUTOIR ? **Hurla-t-il tout en faisant taire les rires.** QUELQU'UN PEUT M'EXPLIQUER CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ?

\- Eh bien c'est … **commença Dorcas.**

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire Meadowes ! Remettez la salle commune en ordre immédiatement sinon quarante points seront retirés !

\- Ok c'est bon calme toi ! **Dit-elle.** "

 **Les élèves qui était sur la partie penché retournèrent sur le sol plat et Remus avec l'aide de Peter et Alice remirent le coté penché à la normal. Et tous ceux qui étaient spectateurs s'éparpillèrent. Le Préfet-en-Chef se dirigea vers sa collègue d'un pas lourd.**

"- Tu ne pouvais rien dire ?

\- Il n'y avait rien de mal Potter, je ne vois pas en quoi je pouvais gueuler ! **Répondit Lily.**

\- La salle commune a été mise sans dessus dessous et tu ne dis rien ! Tu passes même à coté de certaines choses qui doivent être sanctionnées, je me demande sincèrement à quoi te sert ton insigne si tu ne l'honores pas ?

\- Non mais c'est le monde à l'envers ? C'est toi qui ose me dire ça alors que tu as été le premier à contester la moindre autorité dès le premier jour ?

\- ARRÊTE DE ME RAPPELER DE MES ECARTS DE CES DENIERES ANNEES ! **hurla-t-il.**

\- C'EST POURTANT LA VERITE POTTER, MOI AUSSI JE PEUX HURLER !

\- OH MAIS JE SAIS QUE TU PEUX HURLER PUISQUE C'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT DURANT SIX ANS !

\- C'ETAIS POURTANT BIEN MERITE !

\- Tu n'es qu'une …

\- « une » quoi Potter ? Allé vas au fond de ta pensée !

\- Je me demande sincèrement ce que j'ai pu te trouver durant toutes tes années où je t'ai soi-disant harcelé puisque je réalise enfin que tu n'es qu'une emmerdeuse !"

 **La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Lily le gifla en y mettant toute sa force. James se retrouva donc le visage tourné vers le côté droit, la joue en feu et qui commença à prendre une teinte rougeâtre. Il posa l'une de ses mains dessus et osa défier le regard que lui lançait Lily Evans. Il remarqua alors qu'elle redevenu la Lily Evans qui l'avait connu durant six ans, les yeux froncé, le regard sévère, ses lèvres aussi pincées que celles de McGonagall, son petit nez inspirant et expirant l'air qui faisait remonter et descendre la poitrine de la jeune femme.**

"- Et moi je me demande pourquoi j'ai commencé à penser que tu n'étais pas le triple idiot que le monde magique ait pu connaître ! J'ai même pensé que finalement tu avais mérité ton insigne puisque tu fais un excellent boulot en tant que Préfet-en-Chef ! Je me suis aussi dit qu'il était possible, possible, que je me sois trompé sur ton compte et que je devais faire un effort pour te faire confiance dans ton rôle !

\- …

\- Alors tu ne trouves plus rien à dire ? Tu commences peut-être à te rendre compte que tu viens d'agir comme un imbécile ?"

 **En effet, James ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Après tout il est vrais qu'ils ne faisait rien de mal à part éclater de rire devant ce qui devait être une scène penché. Mais le jeune homme avait une fierté à garder, alors il fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait normal. Il s'éloigna de sa camarade pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre de Préfet-en-Chef. Il claqua la porte et cogna sur l'armoire de sa chambre !**

 **Afin d'apaiser sa colère, il entra dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte qui mena vers la chambre de Lily à clef et ouvrit l'eau chaude. Il en profita pour se déshabiller et de se regarder dans la glace. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi à la moindre contrariété il s'en prenait à Lily alors qu'elle n'était pas responsable. Il avait besoin d'y voir plus clair et la seule façon d'y arriver c'était de calmer ses nerfs et d'aller voir une personne qui saurai répondre à ses questions.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Euphémia Potter termina sa tasse de thé, la déposa dans l'évier et nettoya d'un coup de baguette mamgique. Elle allait se préparer en tenue de nuit quand des coups de firent entendre. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de voir que personne ne se trouvait devant. Elle jugea donc qu'il devait simplement s'agir de Peeves qui faisait des siennes mais elle hoqueta de surprise en voyant surgir son fils.**

"- James ? Mais comment est-ce que tu …"

 **Son fils secoua un bout de tissue et Mrs Potter reconnu sans mal la cape d'invisibilité de son époux. Elle expira et laissa entrer son fils.**

"- Je me demande si ton père à bien fait de te léguer cette cape lors de ta première année. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le nombres de bêtises qui sont passées sous le nez de Minerva ! **Dit-elle.**

\- Maman …

\- Tu n'étais pas au dîner … puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

\- Je n'avais pas faim !"

 **Euphémia regarda son fils en arquant un sourcils et sourit au moment où le ventre de James gargouilla. Elle fit apparaître quelques biscuits et autres pâtisseries que James mangea avec gourmandises. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit et attendit qu'il termine son éclair au chocolat avant de savoir pour quelle raison il était venu ici.**

"- Alors puis-je savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

 **James prit une grande inspiration et commença à étaler ses problèmes à sa mère. Il parla de sa nouvelle petite amie Kelsie Liamson, des rumeurs au sujet de leur couple, de sa colère qu'il a eu tantôt. Puis il passa à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Lily depuis leurs première année en passant par son animosité à l'égard de Severus Rogue, de la fin d'amitié entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondore, toutes les fois où il harcelait Lily pour qu'elle sorte avec lui, les disputes qu'il y avaient entre eux puis le semblant d'amitié qui s'était noué entre eux à la fin de leur sixième année. Il raconta aussi qu'il n'avait reçut aucune lettres de Lily alors qu'il lui en avait envoyé beaucoup avant d'abandonner. De la surprise qu'elle a eu quand elle a appris qu'il était Préfet-en-Chef. De leur confrontation en dehors de leur dortoir et du calme qui régnait quand ils se retrouvaient dans la salle de bain. Puis il acheva sur la confrontation qui est arrivé dans la salle commune.**

"- Je sais que je n'aurai pas du gueuler alors qu'il n'avait rien de dangereux, je sais que je n'aurai pas dû lui hurler dessus et de l'insulter comme je l'ai fait mais … je ne sais pas pourquoi je pète un câble sur elle à la moindre contrariété.

\- Ton père m'avait prévenue que ce jour allait arrivé mais je lui ai répondu le contraire !

\- Maman tu ne m'aide pas là !

\- Bon déjà pour commencer, oui, tu t'es comporté comme un parfait abruti en traitant mal ta camarade de classe, l'insulter est par ailleurs inexcusable. Je pensais t'avoir élevé mieux que cela ! J'ose espérer que tu iras t'excuser le plus vite possible et que par conséquent tu feras attention à la façon dont tu lui parle. Et si jamais elle t'envoie sur les roses ce sera bien fait pour toi ! Si elle a tenté de calmer tes ardeurs en folie durant ces années c'est parce qu'elle a souhaité te montrer que dans la vie il y a des personnes qui ont de la facilité comme toi et d'autres qui ont besoin de travailler d'arrache-pied pour y arriver comme elle !

\- Je ne comprends pas !

\- Tu m'as dit qu'elle était une née-moldue ? **James fit un oui de la tête.** Alors imagine toi si la situation était inversé, toi allant étudier dans un monde que tu ne connais pas et qui n'est autre que le monde dans lequel elle a vécu durant toute son enfance. Comment te sentirai-tu ?

\- Inférieur … mais ce n'est pas le cas d'Evans ! C'est la meilleure de notre promotion !

\- Parce qu'elle se donne tous les moyens pour réussir comme toi tu le ferai sûrement si tu devais allé étudier chez les moldus n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être … **regardant sa mère qui haussa un sourcil** … bon d'accord je prouverai mes qualités en montrant de quoi je suis capable …"

 **Il comprit maintenant pourquoi Lily avait tant insisté pour qu'il cesse de faire l'imbécile envers ceux qui ont des difficultés. Mais comme il était Préfet-en-Chef il avait le pouvoir et le devoir de venir en aide aux plus jeunes afin de réussir leur scolarité. Il se fit donc la promesse d'aider ceux qui le demande.**

"- Ensuite concernant ta relation avec miss Liamson … c'est bien ça ? **Demanda-t-elle alors que James fit un oui de la tête.** Ne laisse pas ces mauvaises paroles et langues pour toucher l'affection que tu ressens à son égard. Ces jeunes personnes parlent pour ne rien dire et sont peut-être jalouses. Tu sais les filles à cet âge sont encore plus vicieuse et méchante entre elles. Elles sont même pire que les garçons. Vous les garçons avez juste à vous taper dessus et de vous réconcilier autour d'une biereaubeurre, alors que chez les filles … c'est crêpage de chignons et un mal de tête assuré ! Encore heureux que ça s'arrange avec l'âge … enfin je crois !"

 **James sourit et regarda sa mère en espérant qu'elle donne la raison du pourquoi elle pense ainsi. Quand Euphémia vit le regard de son fils elle comprit sa question et sourit malgré elle …**

"- Je dis ça parce que il y a un temps où je n'étais pas tendre avec les autres prétendante de ton père ! Nous étions pas encore ensemble mais … je dois avouer que j'ai dû jouer les Serpentard pour qu'il s'intéresse rien qu'à moi !

\- « jouer les Serpentard » ?

\- Rien de bien méchant juste … un petit jet d'eau dans les cheveux par ci, un coup de vent par là … et même un croche patte dans les couloirs !"

 **James imagina très bien sa mère jouer les Maraudeuses durant sa jeunesse. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait peut-être hérité de quelques traits de caractère de sa mère. Des traits qui lui avait sûrement valut quelques petits problèmes qui se concluait avec plusieurs heures de retenues.**

"- Quoi qu'il en soit fait en sorte d'entretenir une relation amicale avec miss Evans, cela serai dommage de rester sur une mauvaise impression à la fin de l'année. Peut-être que des années plus tard vous serez amenés à vous revoir et vous serez tellement rester sur cette mauvaise impression que vous regretterez de ne pas avoir appris à vous connaître étant plus jeune. C'est à ton âge que l'on se fait de véritables amis pour la vie adulte. Ensuite ne prête pas attention à ce que l'on peut dire sur miss Liamson et toi. Vous êtes jeunes et insouciants aucun de vous ne connaît véritablement ce qu'est être véritablement amoureux, vous le découvrirez une fois que vous serez sortis de Poudlard. Car il y a bien une différence entre vivre une histoire d'amour dans l'enceinte de l'école et une histoire d'amour à l'extérieur de l'école. Mais pour ce sujet-là … parles-en avec ton père … il te donnera de meilleurs conseils que moi. Parfois une discussion entre homme peut faire du bien !

\- Une discussion mère/fils aussi !"

 **Euphémia sourit et caressa la joue de son fils. Puis ils divaguèrent sur un autre sujet à savoir les responsabilités de Préfet-en-Chef. Euphémia n'ayant jamais été Préfète ou Préfète-en-Chef contrairement à son époux se réjouit de constater que James se plaisait dans ce nouveau rôle et que son autorité s'était endurcit et apaisait pour devenir naturel. Elle ne doute pas que son homologue, miss Evans, après avoir passé tant d'années à le faire grandir y soit pour quelque chose. Mais une chose est sûre pour Euphémia, plus elle entendait parler de Lily Evans, plus cette jeune femme lui plaisait. Puis ils parlèrent du prochain match de Quidditch qui opposera Gryffondor à Poufsouffle. Elle informa son fils que Fleamont viendra voir le match et qu'ils espéraient tout deux que la première victoire de la saison serait en faveur de Gryffondor. Enfin ils parlèrent d'un sujet que James préférait éviter quand il était à la maison à savoir les cours. Euphémia aimait recevoir les avis des professeurs de par le bulletin de James mais elle aimait savoir l'opinion de son fils. Elle voulait surtout savoir si il avait déjà préparé son avenir un fois diplômé de ses ASPICs ! Elle espère juste qu'il ne lui donnera pas autant de cheveux blancs depuis le jour où il avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard.**

 **C'est vers minuit qu'elle le renvoya dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il obéit sans broncher, remit la cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules en rassurant sa mère qu'il n'aurai pas d'ennuis, il lui embrassa la joue en guise de bonne nuit et quitta les appartements d'Euphémia. Il lui avait aussi promis qu'il irait s'excuser auprès de Lily de son attitude. Mais ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit c'était la façon dont il s'était comporter envers Dorcas, il se fit donc une remarque pour aller aussi s'excuser le plus vite possible. Quand il entra dans la salle commune sans faire attention à la Grosse Dame qui râlait parce qu'il venait de la réveiller de son sommeil, il fut surprit de voir que son homologue était toujours réveillée. Lily était assise sur un fauteuil, le regardant les yeux froncé, les bras et les jambes croisés. La cheminée toujours allumé éclairait les mèches rousse de la jeune femme.**

"- Je sais que je ne suis pas ta mère Potter mais c'est à cette heure-là que tu rentres ? Le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis longtemps ! **hurla-t-elle à moitié.**

\- Je sais mais … j'avais envie d'aller voir ma mère !

\- Ah …"

 **Lily ne pouvait pas lui en faire le reproche elle aussi aimerait revoir sa mère si elle était toujours en vie. La revoir, lui parler, la prendre dans ses bras et sentir tout cet amour maternel qui l'a bercé depuis sa naissance. Non elle n'allait pas reprocher à Potter d'aller voir sa mère au contraire elle le pousserai à le faire puisqu'elle sait mieux que quiconque qu'il faut profiter de ses parents tant qu'ils sont encore en vie. Elle ne dit plus rien et ses leva pour aller dans sa chambre.**

"- Evans ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, sincèrement !

\- Je refuse tes excuses Potter mais je veux bien passé outre par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi ! Mais si tu continues à agir ainsi il se peut qu'on n'accepte plus tes excuses, car ça devient lassant à la longue.

\- …

\- Par contre je te souhaite bonne chance pour te faire pardonner par Dorcas, ça ne lui a vraiment pas fait plaisir la façon dont tu lui a parlé. Et tu devrai même t'excuser auprès de Remus et Peter, ça leur a fait beaucoup de mal ton attitude par rapport à leur idée de théâtre penché !"

* * *

 ** _Et voilà mes loulous, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?_**

 ** _On se retrouve le mois prochain_**

 ** _Bisous, bisous_**

 ** _Danao_**


	6. Quelqu'un à dit Quidditch ?

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, bon je vais vous le dire ça fait trois quart d'heure que j'essaye de mettre ce chapitre en mais à chaque fois mon internet me joue des**_

 _ **tours, alors je vais faire bref. Déjà la semaine dernière je n'avais pas internet chez moi donc la galère [air blasé].**_

 _ **J'espère que vous allez bien ? Pour commencer [sourire]. Que votre période de Noël de déroule bien ? Que la listes des cadeaux est complète ?**_

 _ **Que votre calendrier de l'avent est toujours aussi délicieux ? (moi aussi j'en ai un, même à 23 ans … je sais je suis gourmande).**_

 _ **Allé place à la lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowing, sauf les OC**_

* * *

 **Précédement :** Regulus espionne toujours Evan Rosier pour le compte de la sœur de ce dernier, Eve. Il apprends par la même occasion que les missions

seront attribué par une mangemorte qui les recevra elle-même du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Samantha, l'amie de Kelsie, la prévient de faire

attention dans sa relation avec James. Ce à quoi la Serdaigle répond que ça ne les concernaient qu'eux deux. Mais cette conversation est entendu par

Damian, Benjy et Lizbeth. Les deux garçons veulent en parler avec le Gryffondor et la sœur de Lupin leur conseille d'y aller en douceur. En cours de

DFCM les septièmes années apprennent tant bien que mal à faire apparaître un patronus mais Sirius est le seul à ne pas tenter le coup, ce qui exaspère James

et le professeur Collin. Cette dernière à donc anticiper de lui faire des cours particulier. Au grand dam de James, Lily et Kelsie, qui sont respectivement, son ancien amour

et sa petite amie actuelle, deviennent de bonne amies. Et quand celui-ci vint à entendre les bruits que l'on raconte sur sa relation avec Kelsie il voit rouge et en fait

payer le prix fort à Lily qui le remet de suite à sa place. Et enfin James va en parler à sa mère qui lui conseille de tout faire pour se faire pardonner auprès de ses

camarades.

* * *

 **.**

 **6 – Quelqu'un a dit Quidditch ?**

 **.**

 **Il se réveilla par les lueurs du jour qui filtraient derrière ses rideaux et qui venait lui chatouiller le visage. Il chercha à tâtons sur la table de nuit ses lunettes qui glissa sur son nez avant de prendre sa montre qui indiqua sept heure trente. Le match ne commençait qu'à treize heure, il avait largement le temps de se préparer pour ensuite aller déjeuner et enfin se détendre avant que le premier match de la saison ne commence. Il se leva, s'étira le dos et les bras avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche relaxante. Normalement le Quidditch aurait dû commencer courant septembre mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard, Dumbledore avait décidé de repousser le début de la compétition au mois d'octobre. James ferma à clef la porte menant vers la chambre de Lily, ouvrit l'eau chaude en laissant coulé le temps qu'il se déshabille et ne se brosse les dents. Puis il retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires se Quidditch qu'il déposa sur le rebord du lavabo.**

 **Une fois une bonne douche bien chaude pour le réveiller, il se vêtit d'un sous-vêtement, de ses chaussettes puis de son pantalon de Quidditch couleur beige. Voyant qu'il avait oublié de prendre le t-shirt qui mettait généralement en dessous du pull de l'équipe de Gryffondor, James retourna dans sa chambre torse nu et qu'elle ne fut sa surprise en voyant allongé dans son lit Kelsie s'étirant comme un chat qui vient tout juste de se réveiller.**

"- On est bien matinal à ce que je vois ? **Dit-elle en souriant**

\- Comment as-tu réussi à entrer dans ma chambre ? Comment as-tu réussi à entre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor surtout ? **Demanda-t-il surprit mais calme**

\- C'est sans importance … allons le match ne commence pas avant treize heures tu as encore le temps pour dormir.

\- Désolé puce, mais une fois douché, impossible de me rendormir avant ce soir !

\- Même pas ceci ? **Dit-elle en dénouant le lacet qui cachai la naissance de sa poitrine** "

 **James regarda avec grand intérêt le geste de sa petite amie avant de rester les yeux fixés sur les atouts charnels qu'elle lui présentait. Tel un prédateur voulant dévorer sa proie, il s'avança vers Kelsie, emprisonna sa taille de ses bras musclés et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de descendre le long de son cou pour succomber aux charmes que lui procurait cette délicieuse créatures. La respiration de Kelsie commença à devenir de plus en plus saccadé au fur et à mesure que James descendait le long de son corps.**

 **Le haut de pyjama de la jeune femme le dérangea et il le lui retira. La poitrine blanche et ferme de Kelsie s'offrit à lui et il n'hésita pas à lui donner du plaisir. Elle se retrouva bien vite allongé sur le lit du jeune homme qui attaquait maintenant sa poitrine avec ses mains tandis que sa bouche suçotait le lobe de son oreille.**

"- Finalement je vais attendre un peu avant d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner, **dit-il**

Sage décision !"

 **James retira ses lunettes afin de les poser sur la table de chevet avant de reprendre ses baiser fiévreux dans le cou de Kelsie tout en baladant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme où il s'amusa avec le bas de son pyjama. La température de la chambre augmenta sérieusement et alors que James allait retirer le pantalon de Kelsie, la porte menant à la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement faisait sursauter les deux amants. Ils tournèrent leurs visages et devant eux se tient Lily vêtu d'une nuisette en soie grise.**

"- Evans ? Mais … **s'ahurit James qui tenta de cacher Kelsie et lui avec sa couette.**

\- Eh ben alors ? On fait la fête et on n'appelle pas Lily ? **Dit Lily en croisant les bras qui resserra sa poitrine.**

\- Quoi ? **Souffla James**

\- Désolé, nous étions pris dans le feu de l'action, **dit Kelsie en se levant uniquement vêtu de son bas de pyjama et seins à l'air.** "

 **La Serdaigle prit Lily par les hanches et colla sa bouche sur celle de Lily qui répondit directement au baiser. Puis Kelsie se nicha dans la nuque la Préfète-en-Chef qui elle passa une main dans les longs cheveux roux vénitien de la jeune femme. En voyant se spectacle, James ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il déglutit fortement en voyant sa petite amie et celle qu'il avait tant courtisé prendre du plaisir ensemble. Puis il vit Kelsie murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille de Lily ce qui la fit rire.**

 **A sa grande surprise, Lily se rapprocha de lui et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il en avait tellement rêvé qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas réel. Et pourtant il pouvait sentir le goût sucré des lèvres de la jeune femme. De sa langue gourmande jouant avec la sienne et ses douces mains posées sur son torse le forçant à s'allonger sur le dos. Lily se plaça à califourchon sur la taille de James tandis qu'il posa, timidement, ses mains sur les hanches de Lily. Le lit s'affaissa sous un nouveau poids, Lily et James tournèrent le regard et virent Kelsie sourire tout en s'avançant pour se joindre à eux. Les vêtements volèrent dans tous les sens faisant frémir James qui transpira puis … se réveilla en sursaut dans son propres lit … seul !**

 **Il prit ses lunettes et les glissa rapidement sur le nez, elles étaient placées de travers, et regarda l'heure sur sa montre.**

 _"- Sept heure vingt-cinq,_ **se dit-il,** _Merlin merci ce n'était qu'un rêve."_

 **Il se leva et c'est avec une grande surprise qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était ni à moitié nu, ni en sueur et qu'il était aussi dans un état normal. Ceci le rassura fortement car il s'imaginait mal expliquer pourquoi il était si … si troubler de son rêve au point que cela pourrait se voir à travers son bas de pyjama. Il alla dans la salle de bain et sursauta en voyant Lily en pyjama short et débardeur, en coton, de la même couleur que la nuisette qu'elle portait dans son rêve. Elle se brossait les dents et se stoppa en remarqua qu'il la regarda à travers le miroir.**

"- Ch'a va Potter ? **Demanda-t-elle en se retournant**

\- Hum ?

\- Ch'te demande si ch'a va ?

\- Ah oui … oui oui tout baigne. Le trac par rapport au match sans doute, **répondit-il** "

 **Lily arqua un sourcil et se rinça la bouche avant d'avancer vers lui et de poser une main sur son front tout en le regardant dans les yeux.**

"- Mais non tu n'as pas de fièvre !

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi ? Avoir le trac pour jouer un stupide match de Quidditch où tu pourras te la jouer devant toute l'école ? Cherche une meilleure excuse Potter, car tu n'es pas du tout crédible !"

 **James se sentait légèrement bête d'avoir sorti l'excuse du trac, car elle avait raison, il profitait du fait d'être bon sur un balai pour se vanter devant toute l'école. Et puis le mot « trac » n'avait pas sa place dans son vocabulaire. Mais il était tellement troublé par son rêve qu'il avait lancé la première excuse qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il suivit Lily retourner dans sa chambre, dont elle ferma la porte laissant donc James se doucher.**

 **Il ouvrit l'eau chaude et laissa couler, se brossa les dents et voulut retourner rapidement dans sa chambre. Mais ces simples gestes quotidiens l'arrêtèrent sur place. C'était exactement, le début de son rêve. Était-il réellement dans la réalité ou bien était-il encore dans son rêve ?**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Dans la grande salle, il y régnait une grande effervescence, le match qui allait avoir lieu était le sujet de toutes les discussions, même à la table des Serpentards. A la table des Poufsouffles, Mary et Zachary s'étaient essentiellement vêtu avec les couleurs de leur maison à savoir noir et jaune. Sur le pull de Mary, l'animal emblématique, le blaireau, avait un souaffle dans les mains qu'il lançait en l'air pour le rattraper dans le dos et vice-versa. Sur le pull de Zachary, le blaireau volait sur un balais tout en faisant des gestes d'encouragement. Ils dévièrent la tête en entendant toute la table des Gryffondors hurler quand l'équipe au complet entra pour un bon petit déjeuner.**

 **Les deux Poufsouffles se regardèrent et rigolèrent, ils terminèrent de déjeuner avant de rejoindre leur amis Gryffondor, qui s'étaient eux aussi habillé pour l'occasion.**

"- Bon j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçut si vous perdez ! **Se moqua gentiment Mary**

\- Prépare surtout les gallions quand Gryffondor remportera le match, **rétorqua Caroline en souriant**

\- Non je pense que cette année est une bonne année pour Poufsouffle, **dit Zachary,** non seulement on va gagner la coupe de Quidditch mais on gagnera aussi la coupe des quatre maisons.

\- C'est bien beau de rêver ! **Défia Dorcas** "

 **Les deux Poufsouffles rigolèrent avec leurs amis de la maison du lion quand Mary leva, à tout hasard, la tête et remarqua que Regulus lui fit signe de sortir de la grande salle. Elle lui fit un petit oui de la tête et demanda.**

"- Dans combien de temps le match commence ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux trafiquer le terrain ? **Demanda Alice**

\- Non mais …, **commença-t-elle en regardant autour avant de baisser la voix,** Regulus veut me voir !

\- Alors ne fais pas attendre ton prince charmant, **dit Zachary.** Je te garderai une place, on se mettra loin de ces lions mangeur de blaireau !

\- Merci Zach, **dit-elle avant de partir**

\- J'hallucine, tu lui autorise de t'appeler « Zach » mais pas moi ? **Entendit-elle de la part de Marlène** "

 **Mary fit un non de la tête tout en souriant et suivit discrètement Regulus qui se préparait à monter les escaliers. Quand elle eut le temps de fermer la porte, elle se retrouva plaquée contre celle-ci, deux mains qui ont prit son visage en coupe et des lèvres sur les siennes.**

 **C'était bien la première fois qu'il prenait ce genre d'initiative et qu'il l'embrassait ainsi. Habituellement c'était elle qui faisait le premier le sachant taciturne en ce qui concerne l'affection. Mais cette tentative ne lui déplaisait pas du tout au contraire, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et approfondit le baiser. Malheureusement, ils durent se séparer par manque d'air.**

"- Il peut y avoir que deux raisons pour que je reçoivent un baiser de la sorte, la première étant que je t'ai manqué, la deuxième étant que … tu veux te faire pardonner de quelque chose, **dit-elle sans bouger de son étreinte**

\- La raison est que tu me manquais tout simplement. Depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cette classe poussiéreuse, on ne s'est pas retrouver seuls. J'ai donc profiter de l'effervescence que produit le match pour que l'on puisse se voir quelques minutes. **Répondit-il** "

 **Mary réalisa une nouvelle fois à quel point, il était une tout autre personne quand ils sont rien que tous les deux.**

"- Tu viens voir le match ? **Demanda Mary**

\- Eh bien dans l'éventualité où je suis attrapeur, il est de mon devoir de savoir quelle maison je vais rencontrer après que nous aurons battu les Serdaigles !"

 **Mary fit la moue, tous le château savait que les Serpentards avaient un style de jeu assez violent. Il était même certain de voir que l'infirmerie serai bondé de monde après un match avec la maison du serpent. Ô combien de fois les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles étaient blessés alors que les Serpentards se portaient comme des charmes.**

"- Promet moi qu'importe la maison qui se retrouvera face à vous, vous ne serez pas aussi violent que d'habitude.

\- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire cela. Je serai derrière le Vif d'or donc je ne porterai aucun regard sur le match. Faut le dire aux batteurs !

\- Comme si le reste de ton équipe allait écouter la moindre ! **Ironisa-t-elle**

\- Mouais …

\- Tu peux quand même essayer de freiner leurs ardeurs ?

\- Je vais essayer mais je ne promet rien."

 **Mary s'avoua vaincu et séparément, ils allèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch. La jeune femme repéra automatiquement Zachary et alla à côté de lui. Mais elle fut surprise de voir que Willow étaient également dans les gradins. Willow était la gardienne de Poufsouffle, mais l'an passé la jeune femme a été la victime d'une mauvaise chute ce qui a fait qu'elle a été inconsciente durant trois jours.**

"- Tu n'as pas repris ta place dans l'équipe ?

\- Non, après ce qu'il passé l'année dernière, je voudrai rester en un seul morceau pour ma dernière année, **plaisanta-t-elle** "

 **Dans les deux équipes firent leurs entrée, tous les élèves les accueillirent afin de soutenir leur équipe. Le match était commenté par Émile Forrest un septième année de la maison Serdaigle.**

"- Bonjour à tous et bienvenu pour ce premier match de la saison qui oppose les maisons Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Cette année l'équipe du blaireau à fait beaucoup de modification dans son équipe, espérons qu'ils soient à la hauteur. Cette année l'équipe de Poufsouffle est composé de Marilyn Eaton avec deux petits nouveaux Daniel Duquet, Alana Stevens pour les poursuiveurs, Erika Swan qui est batteur mais aussi la capitaine de l'équipe accompagné d'un nouveau batteur Joey Rogers. Lance Porter est le nouveau gardien succédant ainsi à Willow Smith et en nouvel attrapeur nous avons Miranda Simpson. Alors que l'équipe du lion a procédé certes à de nouveau joueur comme Julia Stone en poursuiveur et Madelyn Bennett en attrapeur et que Marlène McKinnon est revenu à son premier poste : gardienne. Donc on retrouve toujours la même équipe … sans prendre partit j'ai envie de dire que l'on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne …

\- Forrest pas de préférence durant le match ! **Se fit entendre la voix de McGonagall**

\- Excusez-moi professeur. De plus cette année l'équipe de Gryffondor est maintenant sous la direction de Frank Londubat tandis que Potter à toujours sa place chez les Poursuiveur. Puisse-t-il être toujours au meilleur de sa forme surtout après un but.

\- Forrest !

\- Veuillez m'excusez professeur mais il fait un truck après un but ce qui fait chavirer toutes les filles de cette école ! Mais c'est Kelsie Liamson qui a ce privilège ! Bien joué Potter, tu n'as pas choisis la plus moche de ma maison !"

 **En entendant cela, James fit un sourire goguenard tout en passant une main dans les cheveux. Quand tous les joueurs eurent terminé de faire leur entrée, ils se regroupèrent autour du professeur Bibine qui leur annonce qu'elle attendait un fair-play durant le match et que les joueurs auront affaire à elle si jamais une action volontaire causera de grands blessés. Puis les joueurs enfourchèrent leur balais tandis que les deux capitaines Frank et Erika se serrèrent la main.**

"- Tous les joueurs sont en place, le professeur Bibine lâche les cognards suivit du Vif d'or. Je vous rappel que chaque but marqué peuvent rapporter trois, cinq ou dix points, et si l'un attrapeur des deux équipes rattrape le Vif d'or cela rapporte cent cinquante points et la victoire de l'équipe. **Expliqua Emile Forrest**. Le souaffle est lancé, que le match commence ! Potter rattrape le souaffle fait la passe à Bradley qui fait lui même la passe à Stone. Houla belle intervention de Londubat qui éloigne le cognard qui s'apprêtait à frapper Stone qui passa à nouveau le souffla à Bradley qui e repasse à Potter et … il marque ! Dix points pour Gryffondor !"

 **Les supporters de la maison du lions scandèrent leur joie tandis que les Poufsouffles continuaient de hurler leur encouragement. James, Jonathan Bradley et Julia Stone se tapèrent dans la main avant de reprendre la course afin de rattraper Alana Stevens qui filait tout droit vers le camp des Gryffondors.**

"- Stevens est en quatrième année et est l'une des petite nouvelle, elle se débrouille pas mal !

\- Forrest ! **Réprimanda McGonagall**

\- Pardon professeur, alors Stevens passe au deuxième nouveau Duquet qui file à toute vitesse vers McKinnon il s'apprête à marquer mais … il fait une passe à Eaton … Merlin le souaffle est revenu à Potter à cause de cognard qui a déconcentré Marilyn ! Pendant ce temps les deux attrapeurs Madelyn Bennett de Gryffondor et Miranda Simpson de Poufsouffle tournent encore autour du terrain pour trouver le Vif d'Or. Comment une si petite balle doré et brillante au soleil puisse-t-elle être invisible au premier abords et rapide à la fois ? Potter lance le souaffle à Stone qui le manque et c'est Duquet qui le reprends, il fait la passe à Eaton qui elle même le passe à Stevens. La nouvelle poursuiveuse s'apprête à marqué et dix point pour Poufsouffle ! ATTENTION POTTER LE COGNARD !"

 **Malheureusement le balle folle fut rapide et toucha James dans le dos, ce qui lui coupa la respiration. Il s'accrocha fermement à son balais pour ne pas tomber. Seulement le cognard revint à la charge et cette fois-ci, James était suspendu dans le vide. Cette vision fit peur à Lily qui s'accrocha sur bras de Remus qui était à sa droite.**

"- Allé Potter le match vient tout juste de commencer, tu ne peux pas tomber maintenant ! **Encouragea Émile.** Ah super, Black éloigne les cognards, et quelle belle preuve de fair-play, voilà que Joey Roger, le nouveau batteur de Poufsouffle, aide Potter à remonter sur son balais."

 **James remercia le batteur de l'équipe adverse par un tape dans la main et chacun des joueurs reprit son poste. Le souaffle passe de main en main et Grffondor réussit à marquer à nouveau dix point suivit de très près de Poufsouffle. Les deux équipes étaient à égalité. C'est à ce moment là que Frank fit signe à ses joueurs de faire leur nouvelles tactique. Quand James récupéra le souaffle qui s'était échapper des mains de Marilyn Eaton, il fit un descente en piquet avant de remonter à grande vitesse et marqua à nouveau qui déstabilisa les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle et il marqua à nouveau dix point. Les scores était dont de soixante à cinquante.**

 **Mais rapidement Poufsouffle réussit à rattraper les points en arrivant à marqué deux fois d'affilé cinq et trois points ce qui amena le score à être de soixante à cinquante huit.**

"- Il semblerai que Simpson ait repéré le Vif d'Or et elle est suivit de près par Bennett. Laquelle des deux va attraper la petite balle doré ? Pendant de temps, Black réussit à éloigné un cognard qui allait frapper McKinnon, elle se position pour empêcher le souaffle lancer par Duquet et oui c'est réussit. Elle lance le souaffle à Potter qui lui même lanca à Stone qui vola en zigzagant autour des gradins elle contourne les anneaux fait la passe à Bradley … mais pourquoi elle n'a pas marqué ? Elle avait la voie !

\- Forrest pas de préférence !

\- Oui oui professeur, alors je disais le souaffle est à Bradley qui fait la passe à Potter qui le relance à Stone et qui marque … encore dix points pour Gryffondor. Les attrapeuses se battent en volant le plus vite possible pour attraper le vif d'or … oh non Gryffondor vient de perdre son attrapeur qui a été touché par un cognard en pleine tête."

 **Madelyn Bennett est rapidement prit en charge par Mrs Pomfresh qui la fit sortir du terrain. Ce fut donc James qui se chargea de prendre le relais tandis que Franck fit le rôle du batteur et du poursuiveur à la fois. Puis quelques minutes après c'était Alana Stevens qui fut évacuer après qu'un cognard le fit tomber de son balais et qu'elle fit un chute de cinq mètres.**

 **Malgré cela les scores étaient toujours aussi serré. James suivait encore Miranda Simpson qui dut baisser la tête pour ne pas recevoir un cognard comme son adversaire. Cela permit à James de prendre de la vitesse et de se rapprocher dangereusement du Vif d'Or qui remonta soudainement. James le suivit et continua de suivre la balle doré, qui passait juste au dessus des gradin Peter et Remus étaient assis. Par ailleurs il réussit à ne pas toucher Lily, avec son balais, de quelques centimètre et décida de mettre les gaz pour attraper le Vif d'Or.**

 **Seulement la balle était capricieuse et elle retourna vers le terrain. James fit un donc un virage très serré et tandis le bras quand il jugea qu'elle était à sa porter Soudainement, un cognard vint le toucher et le jeune homme ressentit un vive douleur, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et leva son autre bras et priant Merlin de ne pas tomber de son balais.**

"- Et encore cinq points pour Poufsouffle. Potter est toujours à la suite du Vif d'Or suivit de Simpson. Eh mais … attendez que fait-il ? Non mas ce n'est pas possible, il ose faire ça alors qu'il est plus de dix mètre du sol !"

 **Lily ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant James quasiment debout sur son balais. Au loin elle vit un cognard venir tout droit vers lui ce qui la fit paniquer …**

"- POTTER FAIS GAFFE UN COGNARD ! **Hurla-t-elle plein poumons** "

 **Mais elle savait qu'il ne pouvait l'entendre à cause du bruit des autres supporters, c'est donc avec horreur que tous les élèves virent le cognard toucher la brosse du balais. James perdit l'équilibre et fit une chute …**

 _"- ARRESTO MOMENTUM !_ **Hurla Lily qui avait sortit sa baguette en direction de son homologue** "

 **Puis ce fut un coup de sifflet qui se fit entendre, en effet durant la chute, James avait lever son bras valise où sa main tenait la petite balle doré. Le professeur Bibine hurla que Gryffondor avait remporté le match et toute la maison du lion hurla de joie tandis que les joueurs se posèrent au sol. Toute l'équipe de la maison du lion se précipita vers James.**

"- Eh Londubat ! **Appela Erika Swan.** Beau match !

\- Merci, toi aussi tu as recruté de bon joueurs !"

 **Ils se serrèrent la main et Frank alla rejoindre ses coéquipier. Ils soulevèrent James qui tenait toujours le Vif d'Or dans la main. Puis ils furent rejoins par leurs camarades de maison qui chantèrent et dansèrent.**

 **Explosion de joie dans les supportèrent des lions ! Le professeur Bibine récupéra les balles mais un cognard s'échappa des mais de l'un d'entre eux et fila tout droit en direction de la troupe de Gryffondor plus précisément en direction des premièreS année. Caroline voyant la scène, hurla un « attention » et poussa le plus d'élèves possible. Mais elle se prit le cognard perdu en plein buste le faisant tomber lui couper le souffle.**

"- Caroline ! **Cria Lily en allant vers elle** "

 **Madame Bibine figea la balle rebelle d'un coup de baguette et alla la récupérer alors que tous les Gryffondors laissèrent la place au professeur de Métamorphose qui venait voir l'état de son élève.**

"- Miss Bernard, tout va bien ?

\- Ça … ça fait … mal ! **Suffoqua Caroline**

\- Vous pouvez vous lever ?

\- Heu … **se mit à tousser tout en posant une main à l'endroit où elle reçut le cognard.**

\- Miss Evans et Miss Fortescue relevez là je vous prie et allez immédiatement à l'infirmerie.

 **Lily aida Caroline à s'asseoir puis passa le bras gauche de Caroline tandis que Alice prit l'autre bras. Elle filèrent en direction du château tandis que le reste de l'équipe les regardaient s'éloigner.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **Demanda Mary en arrivant avec Zachary, Damian, Willow, Benjy et Lizbeth**

\- Caroline s'est prit un cognard ! **Répondit Remus**

\- Aie, j'en ai déjà fait l'expérience et je peux dire que ça fait mal ! **Grimaça Willow**

\- Et toi Potter ton bras ? **Demanda Damian**

\- Ah … je devrais peut-être faire un tour chez Pomfresh aussi !

\- C'est pas « tu devrai » c'est tu vas le faire ! **Intervient Kelsie** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- Voilà Potter, garder le bras ainsi durant une semaine et après revenez me voir pour que je regarde comment ça a progressé ! **Assura Mrs Pomfresh** "

 **Elle quitta l'espace où James était allongé et laissa la place à Sirius, Remus et Peter.**

"- Alors ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Les os ne sont pas cassés mais fissurés. Par mesure de précaution elle veut que je garde le bras en écharpe. Et je dois boire cette potion avant d'aller me coucher !

\- Berk, je la connais, **dit Sirius en désignant la bouteille ayant la forme d'un corps humain squelettique,** je peux te dire que ça n'a pas le goût de la tarde au citron dont raffole Dumbledore !

\- Merci, ça m'encourage vachement à la boire Patmol !

\- Mais de rien !

\- Sinon comment va Madelyn ? **S'inquiéta James**

\- Elle est dans les vapes mais elle s'en sortira, elle aura juste des migraines durant le reste du week-end ! **Répondit Peter**

\- Et Bernard ?

\- Elle a encore du mal à reprendre une respiration normale donc Pomfresh veut la garder ici cette nuit au cas où ! **Informa Remus**

\- Hum … **fit James,** dites je faisais une bonne chute, comment j'ai fais pour retomber doucement ?

\- C'est Evans qui a amortit ta chute, **dit Peter,** elle était tellement affolé quand tu as commencé à te mettre debout !"

 **De l'autre coté de l'infirmerie, Caroline était entouré de ses amis, elle avait un bandage autour de son buste afin de permettre à la pommade de faire effet.**

"- Comment tu te sens ma vieille ? **Demanda Lily**

\- J'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un camion remplit de pétrole ! **Répondit-elle**

\- Un quoi à quoi ? **Grimaça Damian**

\- Un truck Moldu ! **L'informa Lily** "

 **Puis ils furent rejoint pas Remus, Sirius et Peter puisque James était en compagnie de Kelsie.**

"- En tout cas cette saleté n'y est pas allée de baguette morte ! **S'exclama Marlène**

\- Tu es certaine que tu vas bien ? **Fit Sirius à l'égard de Caroline**

\- Oui oui super ! Mais Pomfresh à dit que je vais devoir rester ici cette nuit … pas de fête de la victoire pour moi ! **Dit Caroline d'une petite voix**

\- T'en fais pas Evans ce fera un plaisir de boire à ta place ! **Se moqua Willow**

\- Malheureusement non, je dois faire mon tour de garde … d'ailleurs Remus tu peux le faire avec moi ? Je ne vais pas demander à Potter de le faire vu l'état de son bras !

\- Bien sûr ! **Répondit ce dernier**

\- Excusez nous, **fit une petite voix** "

 **Les sorciers présent tournèrent leurs tête et furent face à une petit bande de sorcier de première année composé uniquement de jeune garçon.**

"- Oui ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Est-ce que miss Caroline est là ? **Demanda un garçon du nom de Rémi Meyers**

\- Juste ici, **répondit la concerné**

\- Hum … **commença-t-il avant de regarder ses amis** "

 **Mais ses amis le poussèrent vers elle malgré sa timidité qui était tout aussi grande que pour les autres. Il regardait ses chaussures et quand il leva ses yeux vers Caroline, qui attendait toujours de savoir ce que voulait ces premières année, il rougissait brusquement.**

"- Nous voulions vous … te … non vous remercier pour … pour tout à l'heure avec … avec le cognard ! **Dit-il finalement en rougissant de plus belle**

\- Oh … pas de problème, **répondit-elle surprise** "

 **Rémi fit un oui de la tête et rejoignit ses amis et tous ensemble sortirent de l'infirmerie. Ce petit moment avait amener les autres à sourire. Mais ils ne purent tout de même empêcher leurs rires se faire entendre dans toute la pièce.**

"- Eh bien Bernard on dirai que tu as des admirateurs ! **Se moqua Dorcas**

\- Arrête, **dit-elle en souriant,** c'était gentil

\- C'était mignon de leur part, **renchérit Lily,** je pari tout ce que tu veux qu'ils vont te faire un cadeaux !

\- Eh bien au moins j'aurai la joie de dire que des garçons m'ont fait un cadeau !

\- T'es quand même légèrement trop vieille pour eux, tu ne crois pas ? **Se moqua Benjy**

\- Roh toi la ferme ! **Dit-elle en lui lançant un coussin**

\- Donc ça veut dire que Black aurai de la concurrence dans la course Bernard ? **Renchérit Zachary** "

 **Les regards de Sirius et Caroline se tournèrent vers lui tandis que les autres affichait sourire amusé.**

"- De quoi tu parle White ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Allons Black, tout le monde sait ici que Caroline et toi êtes proche ! **Répondit-il**

\- C'est normal quand on est ami !

\- Mais très proche ! **Renchérit le Poufsouffle**

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Oh allé, tous le monde sait qu'un jour où l'autre vous allez finir ensemble ! **Dit Alice.** Vous ne le remarquez peut-être pas mais depuis l'an passé vous vous tournez autour.

\- On est juste ami ! **Dit-il**

\- Oui des amis qui dansent des slow, qui vont en cours bras dessus – bras dessous, qui s'envoie des lettres durant les vacances, … **énuméra Frank**

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? **Demanda Caroline avant de regarder Lily.**

\- … **levant les yeux au ciel**

\- C'est toi qui leur a dit ?

\- Oh ça va tu as bien dis à mes parents que j'ai embrassé un garçon alors que j'avais huit ans !

\- Tu as déjà embrasser un garçon ? **Sourit Marlène**

\- Eh la discussion tourne autour de Black et Caroline pas sur moi !

\- Donc je disais, des lettres durant les vacances, vous vous achetez des cadeaux de Noël et anniversaire, … **reprit Frank**

\- Vous le faites bien entre vous ! **Dit Sirius**

\- Ouais, mais toi Black, ce que tu achète c'est du genre un bracelet un collier … enfin des truck personnels ! **Fit remarquer Mary**

\- Bon écoutez je ne peux pas le nier, Caroline est une belle personne que ce soit du physique ou de la personnalité. Mais il n'y aurai jamais rien entre elle et moi … tiens j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà dis ça ! **Dit-il en regarda Remus et Peter**

\- Pourquoi il ne peut y avoir jamais rien entre elle et toi ? **Demanda Dorcas**

\- Alors toi Meadowes tu as le don de mettre les gens dans l'embarras ! **Dit Willow** "

 **Dorcas lui tira la langue puis tous le monde attendit que Sirius réponde à la question que la Gryffondor venait de poser. Jamais durant toute sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise, car il en savait pas quoi dire. Il devait dire des mots qui ferai en sorte de ne pas blesser Caroline, mais même si il choisissait des mots convenable, il la blesserai et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il ferai ! Blesser Caroline lui serai insupportable quel que soit la situation.**

 **Il osa tout de même lui lancer un regard mais par chance ou non, elle ne le regardait pas comme les autres zouaves qui lui servaient de camarades de classe et camarades de maison. Alors qu'il allait donner une réponse, la voix de Mrs Pomfresh se fit entendre dans toute l'infirmerie en annonçant que les visites étaient terminés. Sauvé par la gong, il prit Remus et Peter, salua James d'un geste de la main et sortit de la pièce médicale.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **La semaine suivante, tous les élèves étaient encore sous l'effervescence du premier match de Quidditch et sur la victoire des Gryffondors. Même si ils avaient perdu, les Poufsouffle admettaient que la maison du lion avait un sacré bonne équipe. Cependant pour les Serpentards, entendre toutes ces jérémiades à propos d'un victoire leur était insupportable. C'est ce qui amenait Regulus à s'éloigner le plus vite du monde et à rejoindre Eve qui l'attendait dans un couloir désert.**

"- Ah te voilà, je pensais que tu ne viendrai pas !

\- Excuse moi mais ton frère est pire qu'un pot de colle quand il s'y met ! **Se défendit-il**

\- Bon on s'en fou alors quoi de nouveau ?

\- Eh bien c'est très rare mais il arrive que de temps en temps ton frère face quelques allusions à … à …

\- Nous Savons Qui ?

\- … **faisant un oui de la tête**

\- Et alors que dit-il ?

\- Que si jamais il entre dans ce groupe, il montrerai à Tu Sais Qui qu'il sera son plus fidèle serviteur

\- C'est ce qu'ils veulent tous mais ils se font tout de même traiter comme des chiens ! Quoi d'autres ?

\- Je n'ai pas retenu qui mais … certains seront nommé pour faire des missions à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

\- Du genre ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais … je pense que toi et moi devions en avoir une idée !"

 **Eve haussa des épaules comme dire qu'elle avait effectivement une petite idée et le silence s'installa entre eux. Ce qui intrigua Regulus c'était de savoir pourquoi elle était contre ces idées. Seulement, lui poser la question serai un risque, car Eve Rosier était pire que son frère. Autant Evan démarrait au quart de tour mais c'est après quelques provocations alors que Eve, elle, démarrait à la moindre chose qui la dérangeait.**

"- Black si tu as une question tu me la pose point à la ligne ! **Dit-elle en croisant les bras**

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas les même idées comme nombre de famille qui ont leurs enfants qui sont à Serpentard ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai appris en études des moldus que dans leur monde il y a déjà eut un cas similaire, ce qui a provoqué une guerre entre tous les pays ce qui a tué beaucoup de gens. Et c'est justement ceux qui imposaient leur dictature qui ont perdu et qui ont été déchu de tous ce qu'ils avaient. Si jamais il devait y avoir une guerre dans notre monde je ne souhaite pas retrouver mon frère et mes parents déchu alors mes ancêtre se sont battu pour que nous soyons une famille respectable !

\- Ah …

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore accepté leurs idées ?"

 **A vrais dire il n'en savait trop rien, donc pour lui répondre, il haussa simplement des épaules. Eve plissa les yeux et accepta sa réponse. Ils s'éloignèrent en alla rejoindre chacun leur prochain cours. Alors qu'il se rendait en cours de Sortilège, Regulus croisa son frère qui faisait, comme à son habitude, le pitre avec ses soi-disant amis. Le jeune Serpentard, même si il avait dépassé ce stade, ressentit de la jalousie et de la nostalgie. Il fut un temps où c'était avec lui que son traiter de frère s'amusait, se confiait et se rassurait. Ils passèrent l'un à coté de l'autre sans se jeter un regard comme des étrangers l'auraient fait.**

 **En arrivant devant la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, les septièmes années entrèrent dans la salle et furent surprit de voir que les tables et les chaises avaient disparut pour laisser place à une armoire. Ils posèrent tous leurs sacs et sursautèrent quand le meuble fit un bruit étrange.**

"- Laissez moi deviner, vous ne savez pas ce qu'i l'intérieur ! **Fit la voix du professeur Collins qui sortait de son bureau en haut des escaliers.** Miss Bernard ?

\- Euh … je pencherai pour un épouvantard !

\- Cinq points pour Gryffondor ! A quoi servent les épouvantard, Mr Phillips ?

\- A démontrer nos peurs les plus profondes ? **Répondit Damian**

\- Cinq points pour Serdaigle. Comment peut-on battre un épouvantard, Mr Mulciber ?

\- Par le sortilège de _Riddikulus_ ! **Répondit Jefferson**

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé par quel sortilège mais comment ! Essayez encore une fois ! Mais j'accorde tout de même trois points à la maison Serpentard !

\- Je sais pas ! **Répondit-il**

\- Miss Smith, même question

\- Par le rire ! **Répondit Willow**

\- Cinq point pour Poufsouffle, par ailleurs, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle beau match que vous nous avez offert ! Bien, je ne vais pas vous demander de combattre un épouvantard. **Dit-elle en descendant les escaliers pour se mettre à côté de l'armoire.** Celui-ci, **tapota-t-elle le meuble qui sursauta une nouvelle fois,** va garder la forme d'un détarqueur. Je veux donc que vous invoquiez le sortilège du patronus. Donc vous sortez vos baguettes et chacun votre tour vous allez repousser cette créature. Cependant, **avertit-elle alors que les élèves se mirent en ligne,** si jamais vous ne vous en sentez pas capable ou bien si face à ça vous vous sentez mal, je veux que vous m'en informiez avant ! Il n'y a pas avoir honte, c'est très rare de voir que des sorcier puissent invoquer un patronus corporel ou non corporel ! Bien commençons … Mr Lupin !"

 **Remus s'avança puisqu'il était le tout premier de la file indienne. Il sortit sa baguette magique et le professeur Collins ouvrit l'armoire d'un seul geste et le détraqueur/épouvantard sortit. Automatiquement les bougies s'éteignirent, un froids glaciale se répandit dans toute la pièce, ce qui amène les élèves à resserrer leurs cape autour d'eux.**

"- Lupin concentrez vous sur votre souvenir, **conseilla lentement le professeur Collins,** laissez-le vous envahir et invoquez le sortilège !

 _\- Spero Patronum_ !"

 **Une fumée argenté sortit de sa baguette laissant ensuite apparaître un loup immense et qui propulsa le détraqueur/épouvantard vers l'armoire. Le professeur Collins appela à la suite Mary et dit à Remus de s'éloigner. Quand le loup disparut, la créature reprit vite contenance et s'avança vers Mary. La jeune femme ne cessait de fixer la chose qui étai devant elle. Elle repensa à son meilleur souvenir qu'elle partageait d'ailleurs avec ses frères aînés. Puis elle leva sa baguette et un hiboux grand duc repoussa la créature. Puis de fut autour d'Eve, malheureusement pour la Serpentard, elle n'arrivait pas à produire un patronus tellement de mauvais souvenir venaient dans sa tête. Elle fut donc sauver par Lily qui la repoussa par une magnifique biche. Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent sur le coté. Discrètement, la Préfète-en-Chef alla chercher sa bouteille d'eau et la donna à Eve qui la regarda en arquant un sourcil.**

"- T'as la mine d'une goule, alors bois un peu, ça te fera du bien ! **Dit-elle à la Serpentard.** T'en fais pas je n'ai pas une maladie incurable !"

 **Eve prit la bouteille d'eau et bu trois gorgée avant de la rendre à Lily. Puis ce fut autour de Caroline qui réussi également à éloigné le détraqueur/épouvantard grâce à son patronus en forme de lion et qu'elle avait nommé, pour s'amuser, Léon. Puis ce fut au tour de Peter et par manque de chance, il ne réussit pas aussi à invoquer un patronus tellement il avait peur de ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Alors James vint à son aide en laissant apparaître le cerf.**

 **En voyant le patronus de Potter, Lily repensa à ce que leur avait dit le professeur Collins au sujet des patronus qui avait presque la même forme. Ça la rendit à nouveau mal à l'aise mais elle se concentra tout de même sur les autres. Kelsie repoussa la chose avec un patronus en forme d'un jaguars. Puis ce fut au tour de Sirius seulement, il annonça qu'il ne sentait pas capable de repousser le détraqueur/épouvantard. Alors il se mit directement sur le coté laissant ainsi Zachary repousser la chose avec son patronus en forme d'aigle !**

 **Quand il se place à coté de son meilleur ami, il resta muet malgré les questions de James.**

"- Pourquoi t'as pas tenté de le faire ? **Demanda James**

\- Parce que je ne m'en sentais pas capable de le faire !

\- Non, je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose ! Dis moi ce que c'est !

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler !

\- Mais …

\- Potter j'ai dis non ! **Dit Sirius en haussant le ton**

\- Excusez-moi messieurs, nous ne sommes pas dans un salon de thé, alors veuillez vous taire ! Et je retire trois points pour Gryffondor ! **Fit le professeur Collins.** Allez-y Mr Nott !"

 **Le cours continua ainsi avec des réussites et des échecs et quand tous le monde fut passer, le professeur Collins invoqua son propre patronus, à la forme d'une mouette pour enfermer le détraqueur/épouvantard dans l'armoire.**

"- Bien ce n'était pas mal du tout. Je félicite tous ceux qui ont réussit à faire apparaître un patronus corporel ou non corporel. Sachez que vous vous hissez à la hauteur de grand sorciers comme le professeurs MacGonagall voir même le professeur Dumbledore ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas réussit, je vous encourage à redoubler d'effort et vous retenterez le coup la prochaine fois.

\- Comment se fait-il que nous ayons pas réussit ? **Demanda Eve**

\- Peut-être parce que le souvenir que vous avez choisi n'était pas aussi puissant que vous l'espéreriez ! Mais je vous l'ai dis, il n'est pas rare de savoir la plupart des sorciers ne sont pas capable de faire apparaître ne serai-ce qu'un volute de fumé ! Bien avant que nous terminions le cours, je souhaiterai que vous me fassiez quarante centimètre de parchemin sur le compte rendu de votre situation face à un détraqueur. Et pour certain je veux que vous m'ajoutiez votre compte rendu sur l'effet qu'a provoquer votre souvenir et votre sentiments quand vous avez invoquer votre patronus. Je vous retrouve donc la semaine prochaine ! **Les élèves prirent leurs sacs et sortirent au fur et à mesure de la classe.** Mr Black un instant, restez ici !"

 **Sirius s'approcha de l'enseignante tandis que les Maraudeurs l'attendait devant la porte, en voyant cela, le professeur regarda son élève.**

\- Vous avez cours ?

\- Non j'ai une heure de libre !

\- Bien Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew vous pouvez partir je vais m'entretenir longuement avec votre camarade. Il vous rejoindra plus tard !"

 **Remus ferma donc la porte laissant ainsi Sirius et le professeur Collins seuls.**

"- Vous n'avez pas cours aussi ?

\- Non, vous avez quoi comme cours après ?

\- Étude des moldus. Veuillez m'excuser de mon impertinence professeur mais que me voulez-vous ?

\- Posez votre sac, prenez votre baguette !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux que vous me repoussiez le détraqueur !

\- Je n'ai pas réussit durant le cours, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que …

\- Eh bien tout simplement parce que je suis d'accord avec James Potter. Vous n'avez même pas essayé d'invoquer un patronus. Malgré votre comportement puéril en dehors de vos heures de classes, il m'a été apporté que vous êtes l'un des meilleurs élèves de votre promotion et je trouve cela bizarre qu'un aussi bon élève que vous n'ai pas essayé de faire apparaître un patronus. Ce n'est pas comme votre camarade Pettigrew, même si j'espère me tromper, je suis certaine que malheureusement il ne réussira jamais à venir à bout d'un détraqueur. Même si il y met toute l'énergie qu'il faut !

\- Ça vous n'en savez rien ! **Rétorqua-t-il**

\- Avant de revenir en Grande-Bretagne et d'enseigner à Poudlard, j'étais professeur dans une école de sorcier au Bahamas et plus des trois quart de mes élèves ne pouvaient invoquer un patronus alors je sais très bien reconnaître les personnes qui réussiront cette magie ou non ! Et vous, vous êtes capable de le faire mais il y a quelque chose qui vous en empêche ! Allons posez votre sac, vous avez du pain sur la planche !"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **La semaine qui suivit, fut sous le signe le légèreté, puisque les vacances du mois d'octobre approchaient et aussi la soirée d'Halloween. Tous élèves ne parlaient que de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour la meilleure soirée dans le monde magique, selon eux. Certains voulaient se désigner dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, comme le voulait la tradition moldue et aussi de la soirée que des élèves de septième année préparaient avec l'accord des professeurs dans la grande salle.**

 **Cette légèreté se fit sentir quand Sirius, qui avait toujours des cours particulier avec le professeur Collins, réussit enfin à trouver un souvenir agréable qui lui permettrait d'invoquer un patronus. Par ailleurs, il se trouvait dans la salle de classe face à l'épouvantard/détraqueur baguette levé vers la chose.**

 _"- Spero Patronum"_

 **Un gros chien argenté fit son apparition et amena la créature à reculer vers l'armoire dont le professeur Collins était prêter à sceller. Quand la chose ne put se retenir plus longtemps, elle se retrouva enfermer à nouveau dans l'armoire dont l'enseignante ferma à coup de baguette. Sirius quant à lui prit place à même le sol et expira longuement.**

"- Enfin Black ! **Dit-elle.** Je commençais à désespéré de vous voir incapable d'invoquer un patronus. Mais j'avais raison vous en êtes parfaitement capable ! **Sourit-elle de fierté**

\- Promettez moi seulement que plus jamais je ne repousserai mes limites de la sorte !

\- Malheureusement une fois que vous serez diplômé de Poudlard vous serez face au monde tel qu'il est réellement. En tant qu'élève il est difficile de le voir car nous avons encore une innocence qui est protéger par nos parents et nos enseignants mais une fois hors de cette magnifique école … nous nous voyons offrir la vision d'un monde bien différent de celui que nous connaissions réellement

\- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour vous quand vous avez quitté Poudlard ?

\- Pendant les premiers mois non car j'entrai tout juste à l'académie des aurors donc nous avions que la théorie mais quand je suis allé sur le terrain pour la première fois je me suis prit … comment dire … une grosse claque ! C'est cela qui m'a motivé pour quitter les aurors pour faire le tour du monde. Je voulais en apprendre plus sur l'usage de la magie défensive. Je pensais que cela permettrait justement à mes anciens collègues comme Alastor Maugrey et Kingsley Shakelbolt d'avoir plus de moyen possible pour arrêter la menace de Vous-Savez-Qui ! **Expliqua-t-elle.** Puis les années ont passés, j'ai acquis beaucoup de connaissance et me voilà ici à vous les apprendre !

\- A croire que vous n'aviez pas eu une minute pour votre vie personnelle

\- Eh bien si j'en ai eu mais … cela ne vous regarde pas et je ne désire pas en parler ! **Répondit-elle en cachant le voile qui se formait dans ses yeux.** "

 **En voyant cela, Sirius fronça les sourcils et demanda pour quelle raison son professeur devenait bien triste tout d'un coup. Même si il n'était qu'un jeune homme en rut, il devait avouer qu'à vingt-cinq ans, le professeur Collins était une magnifique jeune femme. Pour une fois ses cheveux blond étaient simplement retenu en une tresse africaine, ses yeux bleu était entouré d'un maquillage légèrement foncé et il remarqua même qu'elle avait un grain de beauté tout à fait irrésistible sur le lobe de son oreille gauche. Des oreilles qui était décoré de trois anneaux sur le lobe et d'un piercing sur le haut de l'oreille**

"- Cela vous a-t-il fait mal ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Votre boucle sur le haut de l'oreille ?

\- Mon piercing ? Sur le coup oui mais après la douleur elle s'en va, **dit-elle en touchant l'endroit dont il parlait**

\- Vous avez fait ça de façon sorcière ou moldue ?

\- Moldue, la façon sorcière dure plus longtemps alors que chez les non magique ils ont juste à anesthésié l'endroit et avec l'aide d'un petit engin il insère la boucle. **Expliqua-t-elle.** Pourquoi vous en voulez un ? **Se moqua-t-elle**

\- J'ai l'air de ressembler à une fille ?

\- Regardez votre coupe de cheveux et vous aurez ma réponse !"

 **Il passa une main dans ses cheveux il comprit qu'effectivement ils étaient maintenant jusqu'aux épaules. Mais il aimait bien ce style mais il avouait également qu'il était temps de les raccourcir.**

"- Et jusque où doivent-ils être court pour que je ne puisse pas être confondu avec une fille ?

\- Je dirai à peut près de la même longueur qu'Evans ou bien comme Lupin ! Mais par pitié par comme Potter ! Est-ce qu'il sait à quoi ressemble une brosse à cheveux ?"

 **Sirius éclata de rire très vite suivit par le professeur Collins. Il répondit qu'effectivement la coupe de cheveux de son meilleur ami n'était pas un exemple à suivre. Il songea alors qu'à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard il irai voir un coiffeur afin de couper les cheveux et après il pourra ressembler à quelques chose pour le côté capillaire.**

"- Si mes parents m'entendaient dire cela, ils ne se gênerai pas pour me faire remarquer que moi aussi durant mon adolescence j'avais les cheveux en pétard ! **Dit-elle en souriant**

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Toujours coiffé d'un chignon à la va vite. Les seuls fois où mes camarades de classes m'ont vu bien coiffé c'était durant le bal pour la Saint Valentin."

 **En ce souvenant de cette soirée, la jeune femme sourit.**

"- Je me souviens d'avoir prit en cachette une robe que ma mère portait avant ma naissance. Elle était rouge sang. J'avais laissé l'une de mes camarade chambre me maquiller et pour mes cheveux, je les ai laissé détaché et a longueur tombait en une cascade de boucle. Le lendemain, j'apprenais que mon apparition dans la grande salle avait fait sensation et que c'était sûrement une illusion.

\- Il me semble que chez les moldus il y a une histoire …

\- Cendrillon ! Mais contrairement au personnage je ne suis pas au service de ma marâtre et de mes deux abominables demies sœurs … puisque j'en ai pas !

\- Sans vouloir être indiscret, quel est votre prénom déjà ?

\- Arabella, Arabella June Collins

\- Je présume que vos amis vous surnomment « Bella » ?

\- Oh non je déteste ce surnom. J'ai fais ma scolarité avec votre cousine Bellatrix, même si elle avait un an de plus que moi, et tous le monde la nommait Bella alors depuis ma première année je refuse que l'on me nomme ainsi !

\- Je vous comprends. Qui a envie d'être confondu avec cette harpie !

\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire !"

 **Arabella confirma d'un signe de tête jusqu'à qu'un bruit se fit entendre et que la porte s'ouvrit lentement.**

"- Excusez-moi professeur mais … **s'arrêta la voix**

\- Oui Miss Bernard ? **Dit Arabella**

\- Eh bien, le professeur McGonagall m'a envoyer chercher Sirius. Nous avons un cours de Métamorphose et nous attendons plus que lui pour commencer ! **Expliqua Caroline**

\- Oula oui, connaissant Minerva il vaudrai mieux ne pas sécher les cours avec elle. Allez-y et si jamais elle vous donne une retenue je m'arrangerai avec elle. **Dit-elle en se levant**

\- Oh vous savez j'ai l'habitude avec notre chère directrice de maison ! **Répondit Sirius en prenant son sac**

\- Évitez tout de même de vous attirer des ennuis pour votre dernière année !"

 **Elle fit sortir ses deux élèves de septième année.**

"- J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir gâcher un beau moment ! **Se moqua Caroline**

\- N'importe quoi ! Où est-ce que tu vas chercher ces idées saugrenues ?

\- Excuse mais vous étiez bien proche et puis vous vous souriez mutuellement, j'ai peut-être pas eu beaucoup de relation amoureuse mais tu dois avouer entre Collins et toi il y avait une atmosphère très sensuelle !

\- Eh pour reprendre tes mots oui tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de relation amoureuse alors tu n'y connais rien !

\- Oh ça va ne monte pas sur tes grands hippogriffes, je disais ça pour rigoler c'est tout !

\- Eh bien la prochaine fois garde ce genre de remarque pour toi Bernard !"

 **Piqué au vif, Caroline accentua le pas mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rétorqué.**

"- D'accord mais la prochaine fois débrouille toit tout seul quand tu rateras un cours et que tu devras expliquer ton absence au prof ! Car ce n'est certainement pas Potter qui viendra te sauver la mise !"

 **Sirius la regarda avance devant et se demande pour quelle raison elle avait évoqué James. Il réfléchit deux minutes avant de réalisé qu'il avait rendez-vous avec lui sur le terrain de Quidditch afin de l'aider à s'améliorer pour éviter au mieux les cognards qu'il pourrait recevoir dans les matchs. Hors Sirius était resté deux heures avec le professeur Collins au lieu d'une seule.**

 **Puis il réalisa la façon dont il avait parlé à Caroline. Il s'en était prit à elle alors qu'elle venait justement le chercher afin de lui éviter une absence. Il remonta la lanière de son sac sur don épaule et commença à courir.**

"- Caroline attends !"

* * *

.

* * *

"- Asseyez-vous Black, nous en reparlerons à la fin de la classe, **dit le professeur McGonagall d'un air sévère** "

 **Sirius prit place au moment où James décala ses affaires et de laisser de la place à son meilleur ami. Il ne le regardait et ne lui parlait pas, il se contenta d'écouter ce que disait le professeur de Métamorphose, tout comme les autres élèves de la classe.**

"- Eh bien il y a un mort ou quoi ? **Demanda Sirius en chuchotant**

\- Non ! **Répondit James**

\- Alors pourquoi tous le monde semble plus sérieux qu'à l'ordinaire ?

\- Peut-être parce que tu nous a déjà fait perdre trente points et aussi parce que McGonagall nous parle de l'entretient individuelle que nous allons avoir avec nos directeur de maison en avril prochain concernant notre future orientation après Poudlard ! **Expliqua James sans le regarder**

\- Ok, ça va calme toi ! Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué notre rendez-vous !

\- Tu t'excuseras plus tard, je suis occupé à écouter notre directrice de maison !"

 **Sirius fit comme ses camarades et écouta son professeur. Puis le cours repris et tous les élèves sortirent leur baguette pour transformer une simple boite en fer forcé en un perroquet. Même durant le cours, James n'adressait pas la parole à Sirius qui comprenait donc que son meilleur ami était réellement énerver contre lui. Un énervement qui n'avait pas lieu d'être selon le jeune homme, c'était la première fois qu'il manquait un rendez-vous.**

 **Quand la cloche sonna annonçant la fin du cours, tous les élèves rangèrent leurs parchemins, encrier et plumes dans leur sac. Sirius alla voir le professeur McGonagall comme elle le lui avait demandé.**

"- Puis-je savoir la raison de votre retard ?

\- J'étais avec le professeur Collins pour que je puisse maîtriser le sortilège du patronus au prochain cours. Je n'avais pas vu que le temps était dépassé

\- Bien, vous n'aurez pas de retenue pour cette fois-ci Black mais que cela ne se reproduisent pas ! Et n'oubliez pas de prendre rendez-vous pour notre entretient individuelle avant le mois de janvier.

\- Bien professeur"

 **Il quitta la salle de classe pour aller retrouver le reste des Maraudeurs qui étaient dans la salle commune avant d'aller dîner dans la grande salle. Il croisa par la même occasion Caroline qui descendait les escaliers en compagnie d'Alice.**

"- Hey Bernard ! **Interpella-t-il**

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé de la façon dont je t'ai parlé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça alors que tu n'avais rien fais !

\- Je te le fais pas dire, je rigolais avec toi comme tu le fais avec moi !

\- Je sais je suis nul. Tu me pardonne ?

\- T'as de la chance que je sois incapable de rester fâcher aussi longtemps avec des personnes ! **Sourit-elle** "

 **Le jeune homme sourit et monta les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. Quand il passa le portrait de la grosse dame, il demanda à ses amis de l'attendre le temps qu'il aille poser son sac sur son lit. Puis il les rejoint une minutes plus tard et tous les quatre allèrent dans la grande salle.**

"- Jamessie, je suis désolé d'avoir oublié de te rejoindre au terrain

\- Oublie ça, je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre d'un cours particulier avec le professeur Collins !

\- Tu as pu sortir un patronus ? **Demanda Peter**

\- Oui, je vous le montrerai la prochaine fois"

 **Les divers plats apparurent et tous les élèves remplirent leur assiettes. Quand le repas se termina et que les derniers élèves quittèrent la grande salle, James et Lily sortirent de leur salle commune pour effectuer leur tour de garde à travers le château.**

"- Ça va mieux ton bras ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Oui oui bon il y a encore des moments où il est tout engourdis mais ça ne me fait plus mal."

 **Lily fit un oui de la tête avant de voir que deux Serdaigles de troisième année étaient encore dans les couloirs. Elle les réprimanda et leur ordonna de retourner dans leur salle commune avant de leur donner une retenue et d'enlever des points.**

"- Eh bien je me demande si tu sera aussi sévère avec tes enfants plus tard, **se moqua James**

\- Je le serai quand il faudra, je ne suis pas du genre à être violente pour rien

\- Ah bon tu crois ? Vu le nombre de gifle que je me suis reçut et le nombre de hurlement que tu as poussé contre moi

\- Parce que tu es un saint et que tu ne l'avais pas mérité peut-être ?

\- J'ai pas dis ça !"

 **Lily leva les yeux au ciel tout en faisant apparaître un bref rictus.**

"- Au faite, je ne te l'ai pas demandé mais .. tu en pense quoi de la conclusion qu'a dit Collins concernant nos patronus ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- C'est juste une hypothèse, ce n'est pas forcément la vérité. Par exemple mon père à un requin en guise de patronus alors que ma mère à un poisson et ils sont mariés depuis plus de quarante ans

\- Ouais mais ce sont tous les deux des animaux aquatique. Bon je dis ça parce que ça me gêne vis à vis de Kelsie.

\- Et ça ne te gêne pas d'avoir le même patronus que Servillus … je veux dire Rogue, **reprit-il en voyant le visage réprobateur de Lily**

\- Non

\- Ne le prends pas mal mais je me demande sincèrement comment tu as pu être amie avec lui. T'as vu son nez ? Ses cheveux ? Ils sont toujours aussi gras ! A croire qu'il ne connaît pas le fonctionnement d'un shampoing !

\- Et toi tu as vu les tiens ? A croire que tu ne connais pas l'utilité d'une brosse à cheveux ! **Rétorqua-t-il**

\- Touché"

 **Ils continuèrent leur tour de garde sans savoir que dans l'un des appartement approprié aux enseignants, un de leur professeur était au plus bas moralement.**

* * *

 **Et voilà mes niffleurs, on se retrouve en janvier, j'espère que d'ici là j'aurai avancer dans la fiction.**

 **Sur cette bonne note, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de Noël et une bonne fin d'année 2018.**

 **Gros bisous**

 **Danao**


	7. Arabella Collins

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, comment allez-vous ?**_

 _ **Avant tout autre chose, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année et une bonne santé. J'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes fêtes de Noël et un excellent nouvel an ? Pour ma part ça s'est fait dans les Pyrénées dans le sud, mais alors vraiment e sud de la France, en moins d'une heure on étai déjà en Andorre … enfin bref je souhaite que cette nouvelle année soit pour vous pleine de réussite et aussi de bonheur.**_

 _ **Durant ce chapitre nous allons faire un voyage dans le temps mais cela ne concerne pas l'un de nos maraudeurs adorés … bon vu le titre vous avez dû comprendre de qui il s'agissait.**_

 _ **Aller je vous laisse découvrir son histoire (clin d'œil)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC_**

* * *

 **Précédemment :** Alors que le premier match de la saison de Quidditch approche, James se retrouve à faire des rêves érotiques mettant en scène sa personne et Kelsie … mais aussi Lily Evans à sa plus grande surprise. Un rêve qui le trouble dés son réveille et dont il prie que ce sera le premier et le dernier. Durant le match qui oppose Gryffondor à Poufsouffle les scores sont serrés mais la maison du lion arrive à gagner ce premier match. Seulement durant le match James se retrouva blessés et il en est de même pour Caroline qui s'est prit un cognard en plein buste en sauvant les premières années. A l'infirmerie, Sirius et Caroline se retrouve au centre de la discussion entre leurs amis qui tentent, sans le vouloir, de faire comprendre aux deux Gryffondors qu'ils avaient des geste plus qu'amicaux envers l'autre. De l'autre coté du miroir, Regulus retrouve Eve afin de lui faire part que certains des Serpentards auront à faire des missions qui pourrait nuire aux nés moldus au sein même de Poudlard. Puis le jeune homme, commence à se demander lequel des camps il choisirait une fois la case Poudlard terminée. En cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, les septièmes années apprennent enfin à lancer le sortilège du patronus. Certains n'y arrivent pas comme Peter, d'autres réussissent comme James, Lily, Remus et Caroline … alors que d'autres, comme Sirius, ne tentent pas de lancer le sortilège. Cela exaspéra James mais aussi le professeur Collins qui décida de donner des cours particuliers à Sirius. Quelques semaines plus tard, James et Lily firent leur ronde et ils viennent à parler de leurs patronus qui faisent partit de la famille : un cerf et une biche, mais James pensait qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'une hypothèse infondé.

* * *

 **.**

 **7 – Arabella Collins**

 **.**

 _ **1971**_

 **La mariée était magnifique dans sa robe blanche à coté de son jeune époux. Ils avançaient sous les acclamations de joie de leurs familles et leurs amis, ils avaient enfin unis leur vie malgré que la menace pesante qui faisait rage dehors. Tous les invités allèrent ensuite dans le manoir où avaient vécut la mariée durant toute son enfance. Ils célébrèrent cette union autour d'un délicieux repas puis d'une réception à en faire des jaloux.**

 **Puis vint le moment où les deux époux devaient prendre congés de leurs invités. Tous leurs amis sifflèrent avant de les laisser quitter les lieux. Ils arrivèrent à l'aile est là où les attendait leur chambre pour leur nuit de noce. Ils entrèrent tout en s'embrassant et quand il ferma la porte, la jeune femme mit fin au baiser.**

"- Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on est enfin mariés ! **Dit-elle en souriant**

\- Mais pourtant nous le sommes et rien ne me rends plus heureux"

 **Ils continuèrent leur besogne tout en se rapprochant de leur lit.**

"- Je t'aime Arabella Collins

\- Je t'aime aussi Conrad Goyle !"

 ** _Trois mois plus tard …_ **

**Arabella rentra chez elle la mine attristé et choqué. Ce qu'elle avait lu dans la Gazette lui avait fait froids dans le dos et elle n'arriva pas à croire qu'il y avait des sorciers aussi fous pour commettre ce genre d'atrocité alors que les pauvres victimes n'avaient rien demandées.**

 **Elle passa la porte de son manoir et posa toutes ses affaires sur le guéridon qui meublait l'entrée. Elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et espérait donc que son époux pourrait la réconforter.**

"- Conrad ? **Appela-t-elle**

\- …

\- Oh hey tu es là ?"

 **Elle commença à le chercher à travers le rez de chaussé jusqu'à que la porte du sous sol ne s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme dont les cheveux brun avait viré au gris. Arabella le regarda avant d'esquisser un sourire.**

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Eh bien … j'ai tenté une nouvelle expérience mais … disons que cela a raté et pouf … la poudre de rose m'as littéralement soufflé au visage

\- Ouais je vois ça, ça t'as vieillit de quelques décennie, **sourit-elle** "

 **Il jeta un regard sur le miroir avant de sortir sa baguette pour retirer la poudre qu'il avait dans les cheveux. Puis il regarda son épouse qui avait retrouver une mine malheureuse et prête à pleurer sans une réelle raison.**

"- Tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-il en venant la prendre dans ses bras**

\- Oui oui … **murmura-t-elle**

\- Arabella, dis moi ce qu'il se passe !

\- Une autre famille de moldue à été tuer cette nuit. **Dit-elle après avoir repris une bouffée d'air.** Avec Maugrey nous pensons qu'il s'agit encore de ces fanatiques qui exercent la magie noire

\- Vous avez quelques indices ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Non, c'est comme si ces sorciers savaient comment on procède donc Maugrey va mettre en place un plan qui aura la possibilité de nous dire qui est la personne qui nous balance."

 **Arabella se plongea encore plus dans l'étreinte de son époux afin de se sentir plus en sécurité qu'elle ne l'est déjà.**

 **Le lendemain, elle retourna au bureau des aurors avec la ferme intention d'avoir ne serai-ce d'obtenir le plus petit indice qui pourrai résoudre le meurtre de cette famille de moldue. Elle retourna donc sur les lieux là où la police moldue faisait son enquête. Elle jeta discrètement un sortilège à l'un d'entre eux qui l'avait vu entrer sans autorisation et elle passa au peigne fin toute la salle à manger. C'est alors qu'elle découvrit que la l'âtre de la cheminée était remplit de poussière. Pas de poussière dû à la cendre de bois mais … semblable à de la poudre de cheminette. Elle en prit un échantillon et retourna au bureau des aurors où elle en informa Maugrey selon un rapport officiel.**

"- Donc cette famille de moldue à bel et bien été tuée par des sorciers !

\- Pour que l'on trouve de la poudre de cheminette, oui. Quel est le pourcentage de chance de trouver une substance magique dans une maison moldue ?

\- Très faible, il faut envoyer ça aux scientomages et peut-être que nous aurons une chance de savoir qui avait effectuer ce trajet à travers la cheminée.

\- D'accord, j'y vais de ce pas !"

 **Mais en se levant de sa chaise, Arabella eut la tête qui vacilla et une main la força à s'asseoir. Elle posa sa main gauche sur son front tout en fermant les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et faire face à Maugrey.**

"- Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! **Dit-elle en regardant son mentor**

\- Je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! Il s'est passé que tu as faillis tomber, tête la première, dans les pommes ! C'est la troisième fois cette semaine !

\- C'est peut-être à cause du surmenage, nous avons été appelés au quatre coins du pays ces derniers temps !

\- Je pense plutôt qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose !

\- Comme quoi ? Je ne vous savais pas devin !

\- Ha ha ha ne te moque pas de moi petite ! Je pense que tu as une brioche au four !"

 **Mais Arabella ne comprit pas la métaphore de cette phrase et Maugrey lui dit donc qu'elle était peut-être enceinte ! Elle avait donc écarquillé les yeux avant de nier les faits.**

"- Tu vas me faire un visite chez un gynécomage !

\- Alastor, si j'étais enceinte, il me semble que je le sentirais vous en croyez pas ?

\- Et moi je te dis que j'ai déjà eut des apprenti qui sont tombées enceinte et qui ont présenté les mêmes symptômes que toi alors je pense que je serai capable de reconnaître une femme enceinte

\- Mais …

\- Pas de mais Collins ! Tu vas allé me faire des examens et tout de suite ! Si tu n'y vas pas de toi même je t'y amène à grand coup de pied aux fesses"

 **Quand elle rentra chez elle ce soir-là, Arabella avait complètement oublié pour un court instant le meurtre de cette famille de moldue, elle avait oublié qu'elle avait réussit à récupéré de la poudre de cheminette sur les lieux du crime puis elle avait oublié qu'une menace faisait frissonner le monde magique. Elle se souvenait juste de la nouvelle que venait de lui annoncer un médicommage.**

 **Elle était partagé entre deux sentiments la joie et la crainte. Son mari et elle n'avaient même pas encore vingt ans et étaient-ils assez mature pour accueillir une personne dans leur vie ? Elle retrouva Conrad dans le salon entrain de lire la Gazette. Elle n'avait pas annoncé son arrivé afin de ne pas faire face à son époux aussi rapidement. Mais par manque de force elle lâcha sa baguette qui tomba au sol et qui alerta le jeune homme.**

"- Ah tu es déjà là ? Je pensais que tu étais de garde cette nuit avec Maugrey ! **Dit-il** "

 **Mais en la voyant silencieuse, il comprit que quelque chose devait la tracasser. Il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda …**

"- Arabella tout va bien ?

\- …

\- Arabella ? **Dit-il en se levant.** Réponds moi mon amour, tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-il à nouveau en la prenant par les épaules**

\- Vingt ans tu pense que c'est trop tôt ou non ?

\- Trop tôt pourquoi ?

\- Pour être parents !"

 **Conrad la regarda comme si il venait de se prendre un _Immobilus_ en pleine poitrine mais il semblait avoir comprit ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre. Ils allaient être parents !**

"- De combien ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- De quatre voir cinq semaines, **répondit-elle d'un air maussade**

\- Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi malheureuse ? Un enfant c'est ce qu'il nous faut !

\- Mais es-tu bien sûr que nous sommes prêt ? Est-ce que tu pense que nous sommes assez mûr pour accueillir un enfant ?

\- C'est dans la logique des choses, après le mariage il y a des enfants

\- Conrad, essaye d'être sérieux deux minutes ! Tu te vois être père à vingt ans ?

\- Non mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans la vie. Il devrai naître quand ?

\- Fin juillet mais est-ce que toi à quinze ans voir même le jour de notre mariage il y a trois mois tu t'es dis « hey j'ai envie d'être père à vingt ans ! »

\- Arabella écoute moi, certes c'est une nouvelle très surprenante qui nous prends légèrement de court mais si nous nous sommes mariés c'est bien parce que nous voulions construire quelques choses ensemble. Et bien un enfants en fait partit

\- Tu pense que nous sommes prêt ?

\- Non mais nous avons jusqu'à la naissance pour l'être !"

 **Arabella fit un oui de la tête et se laissa bercé par son époux.**

"- J'ai vraiment de la chance ! **Dit-elle**

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas comme tes anciens camarades de Serpentards, tu n'as pas pris un chemin qui mène vers les ténèbres. Au moins je peux me vanter de dire que cette chère Bellatrix Black ne t'a pas comme chien de service !"

 ** _Quelques mois plus tard …_ **

**Alors qu'elle est enceinte de quatre mois, Arabella fit rétrécir ses valises avant de les prendre et de les mettre dans la poche intérieur de sa cape. Elle descendit les escaliers et se retrouva face à son mari qui arqua un sourcil en la voyant prête à partir ?**

"- Où vas-tu ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Au bureau des aurors, j'ai échangé une de mes gardes avec Iris, je suis rentrée afin de préparer un sac pour la nuit au cas où !

\- Une garde alors que tu es enceinte ? Arabella ce n'est pas raisonnable

\- Une garde qui se passe dans les bureaux pas sur le terrain ne t'en fais pas Maugrey à penser à tout !

\- D'accord, si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit envois moi un hiboux !

\- Promit"

 **Elle lui embrassa la joue avant de partir vers la cheminée et de retrouver Maugrey accompagné de Kingsley Shakelbolt.**

"- Assieds toi, **proposa Kingsley en lui montrant une chaise**

\- Il était chez toi ? **Demanda Maugrey**

\- Il y est toujours, **répondit-elle**

\- Bien maintenant tu ne bouge pas, on s'occupe du reste ! **Dit l'auror qui était chargé de protéger le Premier Ministre moldu** "

* * *

 _ **Septembre 1977**_

 **Les sorciers en cagoules envoyaient de nombreux sortilèges à travers le petit village tous les passant hurlèrent et évitèrent de se faire toucher par un maléfice. Arabella était aux Trois Balais que ça commencé et quand le premier bruit d'explosion avait retentit, elle s'était précipité pour sortir sa baguette et était sortit pour affronter les coupables. Elle aperçut Lily Evans seule contre des sorciers encagoulés avant que James Potter ne viennent lui prêter main forte. Elle voulut venir vers eux mais elle savait mieux que quiconque que la meilleure façon d'apprendre la défense était d'être sur le terrain. Alors elle laissa ses deux élèves et pris Merlin qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien.**

 **Elle envoya balader une personne cagoulé avant d'entrer en duel avec un autre sorcier qui allait l'attaquer derrière son dos. Elle contra le sort et envoya un sortilège de défense. Étant plus rapide et plus expérimenté, elle réussit à mettre au tapis son adversaire et se rapprocha de lui.**

"- Attaquer des gens sous un masque, il n'y pas plus déloyal et lâche ! **Dit-elle** "

 **Elle retira le masque et ne fut pas surprise en voyant l'un de ses anciens camarades qui faisait partit de la maison Serpentard !**

"- Bonjour Jugson !"

 **Par instinct elle jeta un regard dans le reflet de la vitre qui était face à elle et se jeta au sol in-extremis afin de ne pas recevoir un sortilège dont la lueur verte s'échoua sur la facade de la boutique de Zonko. Arabella se tourna et mit en position de défense face à ce nouvel adversaire.**

"- Arabella ? **Fit la voix sous le masque de son adversaire**

\- … **arquant un sourcil** "

 **Le sorcier retira sa cagoule et la jeune femme se retrouva face à son époux qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années.**

"- C'est bien toi ? **Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle**

\- Reste où tu es Goyle !

\- Je … je te croyais morte ! **Continua-t-il en se rapprochant encore**

\- Très bien tu l'auras voulus _Avis !"_

 **Des oiseaux firent leurs apparitions autour d'elle tandis que Conrad Goyle continue de se rapprocher de sa femme.**

"- Arabella, je t'en pris parle moi …

 _\- Oppugno_ !"

 **Les petits oiseaux filèrent tout droit vers Conrad qui les fit disparaître en un rien de temps mais ce fut assez pour Arabella pour lancer à nouveau un sortilège qui bloqua les jambes de son époux au sol. Elle voyait les aurors arriver alors elle jugea bon de les laisser faire leur travail tandis qu'elle irait mettre les élèves en lieux sûr.**

 **Cependant Conrad ne devait pas être de son avis qu'il lui envoya un maléfice du croche patte ce qui l'a fit tombé et lui tord la cheville par la même occasion. Elle se retourna le débloqua de son maléfice et l'envoya à l'autre bout de Pré-au-Lard afin qu'il ne la rattrape pas ! Elle vint donc en aide au professeur Flitwick.**

"- SAVEZ-VOUS OU SONT LE RESTE DE VOS CAMARADES ? **Hurla-t-elle à Damian Phillips et Benjy Fenwick de Serdaigles et à Zachary Smith de Poufsouffle** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Octobre 1977**_

 **Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois mais les retrouvailles assez inattendu et brusque avec son époux avait réussit à mettre Arabella Collins dans tout ses états. Elle ne le montrait pas devant ses élèves mais quand elle se retrouva seule, elle se laissa allé à sa peine. Jamais elle n'aurai pensé le revoir sur un champ de combat. Mais par dessus tout, elle avait espéré que tout ce qu'elle avait découvert quelques années plus tôt n'étaient que mensonge et un horrible cauchemars. Elle savait qu'elle devait en parler mais … une partie d'elle l'en empêchait … comme si cette partie ne voulait pas qu'elle oublie qu'il fut un temps où elle était irrémédiablement amoureuse de Conrad Goyle.**

 **Ce matin là, dans la grande salle, elle prit une simple tasse de thé accompagné de toast beurré. Quand les premiers hiboux arrivèrent elle ne levait pas les yeux mais sursauta quand son hiboux grand duc se posa devant elle un parchemin au bec. Elle fronça les sourcils et prit le bout de papier tout en remerciant le rapace en lui donnant des miam hiboux. Elle déroula le parchemin et se figea en reconnaissant l'écriture !**

 _« Chère Arabella, comment vas-tu ?_

 _Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrai te dire, te demander que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je pense qu'il serai plus judicieux que nous parlons face à face ainsi aucun de nous pourra faire de faux semblant et cela serai une preuve que toi comme moi agissons en adulte._

 _Je te propose de me rejoindre ce jour à quinze heure à la Tête du Sanglier. Je te promet que je serai seul et que rien ne viendra nous empêcher de discuter convenablement._

 _En espérant de te voir_

 _Conrad Goyle »_

 **En voyant la signature, Arabella hésita sur la démarche à suivre. Devait-elle décliner le rendez-vous et en parler ? Ou bien décliner le rendez-vous en le gardant pour elle même ? Ou alors accepté le rendez-vous en allant voir Mrs Potter la directrice du bureau des aurors ? Ou bien accepté le rendez-vous et en gardant cette rencontre pour elle même ?**

 **C'est en levant les yeux du parchemin qu'elle trouva la réponse. Elle termina de boire son thé et de manger ses toasts afin d'aller voir la personne dont les yex avait immédiatement rencontré le regard de Mrs Potter.**

"- Mrs Potter, excusez-moi de vous déranger !

\- Arabella Collins, comment allez-vous très chère ? **Demanda la directrice du bureau des aurors**

\- Très bien, je vous remercie

\- Et l'Australie ?

\- C'était génial, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses puis je suis partis un an plus tard pour les Bahamas où j'ai commencé l'enseignement

\- Ce qui explique votre présence à Poudlard pour le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal !

\- C'est exacte, après plusieurs années là-bas j'ai eus envie de revenir au pays ! Mais si je viens vous voir c'est pour ceci, **dit-elle en lui donnant le parchemin** "

 **Euphémia Potter mit ses lunettes sur le nez et lut le contenue de la lettre. Puis elle regarda Arabella.**

"- Que pensez-vous faire ? **Demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme**

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je suis venue vous voir !

\- Pouvons-nous lui faire confiance quand il dit qu'il n'y aura aucun danger ?

\- Je crois que oui, car si il m'a envoyer cette lettre c'est peut-être pour savoir la raison qui fait que je sois partit il y a quatre ans … même si la réponse est évidente

\- Voilà ce que je vous suggère, allez-y, discutez avec lui. Je vais venir avec vous mais sous une autre apparence comme ça si il y a un soucis nous serons pas trop de deux pour commencer les combats si il y en a.

\- Mais il se trouve que je suis en cours à quinze heure.

\- Eh bien on demandera à Maugrey de vous remplacer !

\- Hein ? Mais il va les traumatiser !

\- Mais non Alastor peut être doux comme un agneau

\- Vous êtes sûr que l'on parle du même Alastor Maugrey ? **Plaisanta Arabella** "

 **La jeune femme donna ses cours du matin mais alla informer ses collègues qu'elle ne pourrait donner ses cours l'après midi mais qu'elle avait trouvé un remplaçant. Quand le professeur McGonagall vit Alastor Maugrey, elle regarda celle qui fut son élève.**

"- Et vous n'avez pas peur que vos élèves … lui en fassent voir de toutes les couleurs ?

\- Pour être honnête je pense que c'est lui qui va en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux élèves. Imaginez qu'il arrive à dresser Potter et Black !

\- Oh ce serai merveilleux mais les connaissant je ne pense pas qu'ils se laisseront intimider par Fol'Oeil !

\- Vous savez rêver n'est pas interdit !"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **A quinze heure, les élèves de septième année attendirent devant la salle de Défense pour continuer le cours. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ils s'installèrent sur leurs pupitres en attendant que leur professeur arrive.**

"- C'est bizarre que Collins ne soit pas là, elle est toujours présente quand on rentre en cours ! **Dit Sirius en se tournant vers Peter et Remus qui étaient derrière lui et Remus qui était à coté de lui.**

\- Elle nous concocte peut-être une bonne surprise pour aujourd'hui ! **Dit Peter** "

 **La porte de la classe s'ouvrit brusquement faisant sursauter les élèves. Tout en s'appuyant sur la cane en bois, Alastor Maugrey traversa la classe sous les yeux surprit des septième année. Il avança devant eux et leur fit face.**

"- Alastor Maugrey, auror, chasseur de sorcier malveillant et je suis ici parce que votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'est pas disponible, point final, au revoir. Rideau ! Des questions ? **Dit-il en regardant tous les élèves qui étaient restée silencieux depuis son arrivé.** Selon votre enseignant … oui miss ? **Interrogea-t-il en voyant Alice lever la ma** in

\- Pendant combien de temps le professeur Collins sera-t-elle absente ?

\- Juste pour aujourd'hui dés demain j'aurai la joie de ne plus la remplacer ou bien de me tenir à nouveau devant des élèves ! Bien d'après ce que votre enseignante m'a informer vous en êtes encore au stade de produire un patronus. Je vais donc la laisser terminé ce cours quand elle reviendra. Pour ce qui est d'aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre les sortilège de défense … je suis partisan des travaux pratiques ! Mais avant cela je voudrai savoir si vous connaissez les sortilèges qui sont interdit ou comme on les appellent les Sortilèges Impardonnables."

 **Tous les élèves se regardèrent, ils allaient enfin entrevoir, à travers les mots, à quoi consiste ces horribles sortilèges. Quelque mains se levèrent et Maugrey désigna Mary.**

"- Il existe trois Sortilèges Impardonnables, si un sorcier utilise l'un d'entre eux il peut recevoir … **commença-t-elle**

\- Un allé simple pour Azkaban exacte, **la coupa Maugrey.** Le Ministère ne souhaite pas vous montrez les effets de ses sorts … je suis quelque peu mitigé. Car en voyant les conséquences de ces sorts vous serez peut-être apte à mieux vous battre mais vous les montrez peut également vous amener à les utiliser contre le règlement ! Quelqu'un peut-il m'en citer un ?"

 **Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, quelques mains se levèrent et Maugrey désigna à tout hasard Peter à qui il demanda de ses lever.**

"- Eh bien … il y a …

\- Allons ne sois pas timide mon garçon je sais tu en connais un !

\- Il y a le sortilège de l'Impérium !

\- Exacte … ce sortilège peut faire en sorte que la victime obéisse au doigt et à l'œil à celui ou celle qui l'a jeté. Si sorcier demande à la victime de sauté d'un pont eh bien elle le fera sans rien demandé !"

 **Lily entendant cela, elle fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, elle se contenta de regarder Caroline qui regardait Maugrey avec crainte avant de tourner son visage vers sa meilleure amie. Les deux jeunes filles haussèrent des épaules et écoutèrent le cours avec attention.**

"- Un autre ? **Demanda Maugrey.** Voyons voir avec … eh bien toi avec le visage rond et les cheveux brun ! **Dit-il en désignant Frank qui se leva.** C'est toi qui envisage une carrière d'auror ?

\- Oui, **répondit le jeune homme**

\- Alors connais-tu un autre Sortilège Impardonnable ?

\- Le sortilège Doloris !

\- Bien trouvé et un sortilège parfaitement odieux ! Quand une personne est touché par le Doloris, celui-ci se trouve affublé d'une douleur immense qui se trouve à la limite de l'insupportable. La douleur est différente selon les victimes, cela peut allé à la sensation qu'un gigantesque animal vous mord, ou bien que vous soyez brûler sur le bûcher alors que vous être encore en vie. On ne peut en mourir mais selon certains spécialistes, on peut en perdre la raison."

 **Cette explication donna un coup de froids à tous les septième année qui n'osaient pas imaginer les conséquences de ce sort que Fol'Oeil lui même trouvait odieux.**

"- Et le troisième ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Par pitié qu'il arrête, j'en ai la chaire de poule, **chuchota James**

\- Tu as dit quelque chose gamin ? **Dit Maugrey en se tournant vers lui.**

\- N … non monsieur !

\- Serai-tu capable de nous dire le troisième Sortilège Impardonnable ?"

 **James fit un non de la tête tout en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de l'auror.**

"- Eh bien pour celui-ci je ne vois d'autres solutions que de vous le montrer !"

 **Il s'éclipsa pour allé chercher une petite araignée qu'il posa sur le pupitre où se trouvaient Dorcas et Marlène. Tous les septième années, le regard fixé sur l'insecte attendirent à quoi ressemble le dernier Sortilège Impardonnable. Maugrey pointa sa baguette et prononça l'incantation.**

 **Quand Lily vit la lueur verte toucher l'insecte, elle se figea et sa respiration cessa de fonctionner. Elle regardait l'araignée inerte devant Marlène qui avait tourné le visage pour ne pas voir l'animal mourir. Cette lueur verte lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose. Sans savoir pourquoi elle se souviens de la fois où Henriette Bernard, la mère de Caroline, lui a annoncé que ses parents avaient trouvé la mort cette nuit. Puis elle se souvient des policier qui étaient venu la voir pour avoir quelques informations sur cette nuit. Des informations que Lily ne pouvait donné car elle n'avait aucun souvenir.**

 **Mais en revoyant cette lueur verte … elle ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles.**

"- Lily ? Ça va ? **Demanda Caroline inquiète** "

 **Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendit pas et renforça ses mains sur ses oreilles. Elle entendait des bruits, des fracas, des rires, des mots et enfin des hurlements avant qu'un silence ne s'installe. Puis Lily vit des images, elle revoyait sa chambre, elle revoyait les photos qui était accroché dans les escaliers, elle revoyait le guéridon dans l'entrée, elle revoyait un homme qui était dos à elle mais avait de long cheveux noir et une cape en cuir. Elle voyait un autre sorcier de dos brandissant une baguette qui commençait à sortir cette lueur puis … le troue noir !**

 **Caroline se rua sur sa meilleure amie tandis que Maugrey se fraya un chemin entre ceux qui se sont mit autour de Lily et Caroline.**

"- Potter rends toi utile et ramène cette demoiselle à l'infirmerie ! **Ordonna-t-il au Préfet en chef étant donné que James était le seul élève que Maugrey reconnaissait dans la classe.** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Arabella entra à l'intérieur de la Tête de Sanglier et chercher furtivement la personne qui lui avait donné rendez-vous. Cette personne leva la main en la voyant et Arabella alla dans sa direction. Elle évita de regarder l'homme qu'elle avait épousé dans les yeux. Elle retira sa cape et fit en sorte de ne pas être à coté de lui. Elle se mit donc face à lui. A peine installer, Abelforth Dumbledore vint lui prendre sa commande et elle demanda un hydromel tonique.**

"- Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? **Demanda-t-il quand le gérant du bar ce soit éloigné**

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu veux Conrad ?

\- Eh bien … je pense que c'est évident. Pourquoi es-tu partis ?

\- Si tu ose poser la question alors tu connais forcément la réponse !

\- Eh bien non je n'en sais rien. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu me disais que tu allais faire une garde de nuit que tu avais échangé avec l'une de tes collègues. Et le lendemain tu ne rentre pas et quand je viens au bureau des aurors, j'apprends que tu as démissionner ! Pourquoi es-tu partis ? N'étais-tu pas heureuse ?

\- Oh si je l'étais, tu me comblais de bonheur !

\- Alors pourquoi …

\- Parce que tu as décidé de partir sur un chemin où je ne pouvais pas te suivre ! Un chemin contre lequel je me battais et tu le savais parfaitement !"

 **Conrad Goyle comprit enfin la raison du départ de son épouse. Elle avait découvert toute la vérité alors qu'il tout mit en ouvre pour qu'elle ne le sache pas !**

"- Quand et comment l'as-tu découvert ?"

 **Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand Abelforth arriva avec la commande de la jeune femme qui le remercia. Elle voulut la payer mais Conrad l'en empêcha en sortant lui même des gallions.**

"- Je l'ai découvert le jour où je me suis enfuis, c'était durant l'après midi. Quelques mois plus tôt j'avais découvert de la poudre de cheminette dans le domicile des moldus qui ont été sauvagement assassinés. J'y ai donc envoyé la poudre aux scientomages qui m'ont confirmer, après une longue et difficile recherche, que la poudre appartenait bien au monde des sorciers et que la dernière personne l'avoir utiliser c'était toi ! Au début je ne voulais pas le croire alors je suis rentrer chez nous et quand j'ai moi même vérifier le stock de poudre, j'ai effectivement compris qu'il en manquait

\- Je ne comprends pas !

\- Conrad, on utilisait en moyenne un seul sac de un kilogramme de poudre de cheminette en deux mois. Alors quand je comptais les sacs j'ai remarquer qu'il en manquait trois !

\- Mais enfin …

\- Et même si tu avais une bonne explication pour ces sacs comment peux-tu m'expliquer que du jour au lendemain tu portais toujours des chemises et des t-shirts à manche longues ? Et quand tu sortais, sûrement par dépit, les manches courtes comment mon fond de teint diminuait de jour en jour alors que j'avais arrêter d'en mettre le lendemain où j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte !

\- Tu …

\- Oui Conrad, je l'avais remarqué ! Mon front n'a jamais eu une gravure qui indiquait le mot « stupide » ! Mais qu'importe tous cela puisque ton appartenance à … ce truck s'est confirmer le jour où tes sois disant amis et toi aviez attaqué Pré-au-Lard en septembre !

\- Chuuut pas si fort

\- Oh ça va, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un auror dans cet endroit !

\- Non mais il y a …

\- Quoi ? Abelforth Dumbledore ? Tu n'as rien à craindre son frère et lui ne se parlent plus depuis plusieurs années !"

 **Le silence s'installa et durant sa prise de bec, Arabella soupçonnait Euphémia Potter qui était entré cinq minutes avant elle, prête à intervenir si jamais cela tournait au vinaigre. Elle bu d'un coup son Hydromel et regarda son mari.**

"- Par contre si il y a bien une explication que tu puisse me donner est celle de la raison qui t'a poussé à t'engager la dedans ! Car si je me souviens bien, tu n'en avais que faire de l'importance du sang. Tu étais même ami avec des nés-moldus de n'importe quelle maison !

\- Je … je ne sais pas. Je sais que cette histoire de sang est complètement folle et que ce n'est pas ça qui m'a amener à … tu sais quoi !

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je pense que c'est parce que j'avais envie d'étudier la magie noire !

\- Et l'étudier avec un ouvrage ne t'aurai pas été utile ? Il a fallu que tu aille t'entraîner à tuer des victimes pour te perfectionner dans les Sortilèges Impardonnable ?

\- Je ne trouvais personne qui acceptait de me faire étudier cette magie !

\- Mais c'est tout à fait normal ! Qui aurai envie d'apprendre à contrôler la magie noire pour faire du mal !

\- Ce n'est pas dans le but de faire du mal que …

\- Oh Conrad cesse de me prendre pour une imbécile ! Tu es mariée avec une auror qui t'expliquait à la fin de chaque journée ce qu'elle avait vu à cause de la magie noire provoqué par tes nouveaux amis. Et tu ose me dire que le but ce n'était pas de faire du mal ? Eh bien sache que tu as fais du mal en tuant cette famille de moldus donc inconsciemment tu m'as fais du mal car tu savais parfaitement que j'aurai été sur cette affaire. Et durant des mois tu ne m'as rien dis !

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça aurai changé si je t'en avais parlé ?

\- Ça aurait tout changé ! J'aurai pu t'aider en faisant tout mon possible pour te sortir de là et je ne me serai pas enfuis ! Et on ne serai pas là toi et moi à en discuter dans ce bar en ce moment même !"

 **Arabella s'adossa contre la chaise en croisant les bras elle respirait longuement afin de se calmer. Mais elle savait que la discussion était loin d'être terminé, il manquait une case à combler pour l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Un sujet qui sera tout aussi douloureux pour lui que pour elle !**

"- Et … qu'en est … qu'en est-il pour notre enfant ?"

 **Elle expira longuement avant de lui faire à nouveau face.**

"- La suite de ma grossesse s'est bien passé, j'ai pu donner naissance à notre enfant.

\- Fille ou garçon ?

\- Fille, je l'ai appelé Cordelia !

\- Cordelia Goyle … c'est magnifique. Où est-elle ? Tu peux être en colère contre moi mais tu n'as pas le droit de me tenir loin de ma fille !

\- Je suis aussi loin d'elle que tu peux l'être !

\- Mais tu l'as élever durant ces années, tu as pu voir ses premiers pas, entendre ses premiers mots …

\- Non justement, je n'ai rien vu et entendu de tout ça et elle non plus d'ailleurs !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle est née le trente juillet mais elle est morte deux semaines plus tard !

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- Miss Evans tout va bien ? **Demanda Minerva McGonagall en voyant son élève s'asseoir sur le lit d'infirmerie**

\- Où est-ce que je suis ? **Demanda la jeune rousse**

\- Vous êtes à l'infirmerie, vous vous êtes évanouis en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, **expliqua sa directrice de maison.**

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, avez-vous une raison qui fait que vous vous sentiez mal ?

\- Non, j'ai pris un bon petit déjeuner, un bon déjeuner et j'étais en pleine forme en me réveillant ce matin !

\- D'après miss Bernard c'est quand Maugrey aurait démontré le sortilège de la mort que vous aviez commencer à vous sentir mal

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi est-ce que vous … **dit-elle avant de se souvenir,** la lueur verte !Je l'ai déjà vu auparavant !

\- Expliquez-vous miss Evans !

\- Ce sont des sorciers qui ont tués mes parents ! J'étais à l'étage dans ma chambre et … du bruit sont parvenu à mes oreilles et je suis donc sortis de ma chambre pour … et là j'ai … j'ai vu …la lueur verte … oh mon dieu …

\- Lily, Lily calmez-vous ! **Fit McGonagall en posant une main sur l'épaule de son élève**

\- Non les rapports de polices ont dit que c'était une fuite de gaz qui aurait tué mes parents alors qu'en vérité c'était des sorciers … si c'était réellement une fuite de gaz je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Écoutez calmez-vous le temps que j'aille voir le professeur Dumbledore pour voir si une enquête au bureau des aurors à été ouverte à ce sujet. Veuillez m'excuser pour le manque de tact mais pourriez-vous me dire quand vos parents sont-ils décédés ?

\- Le quinze juillet 1976, **répondit Lily**

\- Merci"

 **Minerva sortit de l'infirmerie et quand elle avança dans les couloirs, elle croisa le fantôme Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.**

"- Sir Nicolas, pourriez-vous allé en classe de Défense contre les forces du mal pour allé chercher miss Caroline Bernard s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sûr professeur, **répondit le fantôme** "

* * *

.

* * *

"- Comment cela elle est morte deux semaines plus tard ?

\- Après plusieurs examens en l'espace de deux jours suite à sa naissance, il a été diagnostiqué qu'elle avait une mal formation cardiaque. Ils ont recherchés tous les sortilèges, les potions et autre moyens qui auraient pu la sauver mais cela empirait les choses. Alors au bout du cinquième jours qui suivait sa naissance, j'ai décidé qu'ils ne feraient plus rien avec un espoir que peut-être c'est en faisant rien qu'elle allait guérir … ce qui a été le cas les jours suivant. Malheureusement son cœur à lâcher au moment où elle faisait sa sieste et je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'allais dans sa chambre pour voir si elle était réveillé. Elle pleurait uniquement pour manger et pour que je lui change ses couches mais pour le reste du temps elle se contentait de gigoter ses mains et de regarder le monde qui l'entourait !

\- Ma fille est morte dû à une maladie cardiaque ?

\- Oui

\- Et il n'y avait rien pour la sauvé ?

\- Non, pourtant la médecine australienne est beaucoup plus développer que la médecine britannique.

\- Alors c'est ce voyage que _tu_ as fais qui l'a tuer !

\- Non ce n'est pas ça car durant mes consultations les médicommages australien m'en aurai parlé de ce petit problème hors ils n'ont rien vu ! Ce n'est que le lendemain de sa naissance qui ont remarqué que son cœur était mal en point. Et puis sache que cette maladie est héréditaire, ce qui veut dire qu'un membre de nos familles ont déjà un problème de cœur. Personne dans ma famille n'a ce genre de problème par contre, je me souviens que ta chère grand-mère a un problème cardiaque !

\- …

\- Est-ce qu'elle prenait un traitement par potion, par formule magique ou autre moyens ?

\- Non

\- Alors tu vois ce n'est pas ce voyage qui l'a tué !"

 **Elle n'osa maintenant plus le regarder, car même si elle n'était pas responsable de la mort de leur fille, elle se sentait néanmoins coupable. Penser ou évoquer sa fille lui était toujours douloureux. Mais elle avait pu compter sur le soutient de sa sœur et de ses deux frères qui étaient les seuls à savoir les raisons qui l'ont amenées à quitter le Royaume-Unis.**

"- Où est-elle enterré ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- A Londres !

\- Merci c'est vague comme réponse

\- Dans quelle cimetière veux-tu qu'elle soit enterré si ce n'est que dans un cimetière de sorcier ? Elle est enterré avec mes grands-parents et la sœur aînée que je n'ai jamais connu !"

 **Ils restèrent face à face en silence avant que Conrad Goyle ne parte en laissant Arabella seule à la table. La jeune femme commença à trembler tout en gardant les bras croiser sur sa poitrine. Elle sentit des bras autour d'elle pour lui donner un étreinte, une étreinte qu'elle reconnu comme étant celle d'Euphémia Potter.**

"- Rentrons ma chère, **conseilla Euphémia**

\- Allez-y devant je souhaite rester seule cinq petites minutes !

\- Bien"

 **Mrs Potter quitta la Tête de Sanglier et Arabella fit un ménage dans sa tête pour se calmer. Puis elle se leva tout en passant une cape sur ses épaules. Elle alla voir Abelforth qui par instinct lui donna un verre d'eau.**

"- Merci !

\- J'ai faillis vous l'apporter quand vous étiez en pleine dispute mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger !

\- Vous avez tout entendu ?

\- Non ne vous en faites pas, vous n'aviez pas parlé aussi fort que ça ! Vous vous disputer tout en contrôlant le volume de votre voix. La seule chose que j'ai entendu c'est « Tu n'as rien à craindre son frère et lui ne se parlent plus depuis plusieurs années ! ». Là j'ai compris que vous parliez de mon frère et moi !

\- Ne vous en faites pas Mr Dumbledore, nous ne disions rien de mal ! Par contre je veux bien vous acheter cette bouteille d'Hydromel … je pense que je vais en avoir besoins

\- L'alcool ne résout pas tous ma petite !

\- Je sais mais … juste ce soir je veux oublier ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Une bonne nuit de sommeil me remettra les idées en place quand j'aurai finis la bouteille !

\- C'est à contre cœur que je vous la vends alors !"

 **Arabella paya la bouteille tout en le remerciant. Elle sortit du bar en tenant la bouteille en verre sans voir qu'un hiboux sortit du toit de la Tête de Sanglier quelques minutes plus tard en direction de Poudlard.**

 **Le professeur Collins en profita qu'elle ne soit pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pour allé dans un coin reculé du petit village sorcier et d'ouvrir sa bouteille, après une brève hésitation, elle bu une gorgée et grimaça quand le liquide traversa sa gorge. Elle n'était plus une jeune fille de dix-sept ans mais une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans et elle savait que le comportement qu'elle va avoir d'ici peu de temps allait lui coûter sûrement très cher !**

 **Elle continua de prendre des petites gorgées et quand elle sentit des fourmis dans les jambes, elle décida de se lever et de retourner à Poudlard tout en fredonnant une chanson.**

 _"- « Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive, Feel the city breakin' ans everybody shakin', And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive, Ah, ha, ha, ha stayin' alive, stayin' alive, Ah, ha, ha, ha stayin' alive »"*_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- Tu es certaine de ce que tu avance ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Oui Caro, je me souviens d'avoir vu une lueur verte sortir de la baguette de cet homme, **répondit Lily,** et puis réfléchis deux minutes, si c'était réellement un fuite de gaz comment j'aurai pu survivre alors que mes parents non ?

\- Vu comme ça c'est sûr que l'explication du gaz c'est peu probable étant donné que … nous faisons partit d'un monde qui est quelque peu étrange pour nos familles et nos amis. Et McGonagall est revenu te voir ?

\- Non, pas encore mais je me demande sincèrement si il y a vraiment eut une enquête sur la mort de mes parents

\- Tu sais bien que …

\- Je sais bien que les aurors sorcier en ont que faire des moldus. Si ce n'est pas le cas alors que quelqu'un vienne me le dire en face !

\- Eh bien je suis cette personne très chère, **fit la voix de Mrs Potter** "

 **Lily et Caroline la regardèrent et la jeune rousse baissa le regard honteuse de son attitude.**

"- Veuillez m'excuser madame, **dit Lily**

\- Ce n'est rien miss, mais je tiens tout de même à vous dire que vous vous tromper. Quand la magie a été exposé dans le monde moldus, il est de notre devoir, à nous les aurors, de savoir quel est l'imbécile qui a eut la stupidité de faire usage d'un Sortilège Impardonnable.

\- Et pour la famille des victimes ? **Demanda Caroline.** Comment faites-vous pour qu'ils aient une explication ? Car à force l'excuse du gaz est de moins en moins crédible

\- Eh bien c'est pour cela que nous avons toujours un agent qui travail comme agent de police moldus ! **Répondit Mrs Potter.** Je vous promet miss Evans que je prendrai en charge l'enquête du meurtre de vos parents et je retrouverai les personnes qui les ont tuer. Mais je souhaiterai savoir ce que vous avez vu exactement."

 **Lily prit une nouvelle bouffée d'air et commença à raconter ce qu'elle avait vu à partir du moment où elle commençait à descendre les escaliers. Elle fit une description des deux personnes qu'elle avait vu de dos ce soir là. Elle raconta également que sa sœur aînée, Pétunia Evans, n'était pas présent puisque celle-ci était en rendez-vous galant avec Vernon Dursley.**

 **Mrs Potter prit des notes sur un parchemin sur les événements que Lily se souvient. Elle fit également un parchemin sur les descriptions des sorciers que Lily avaient vu de dos.**

"- Voilà c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. **Dit Lily.** Enfin je crois …

\- Ne vous forcez pas miss Evans si quelques détails vous reviennent faites le moi savoir, **sourit Mrs Potter.**

\- D'accord."

 **La mère de James sourit et sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle prit le chemin vers ses appartements afin de changer de vêtement avant de rejoindre la grande salle pour le dîner du soir.**

"- Maman ?

\- Tiens James, tu as terminé les cours ? **Dit-elle en voyant son fils arriver**

\- J'ai terminé les cours il y a une heure et je pensais allé voir Evans avant le dîner

\- Oh je viens tout juste de finir une entrevue avec elle. Elle a l'air de bien se porter, je pense qu'elle a besoin de calme.

\- Mais elle t'as dit ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Eh bien il me semble qu'elle se soit évanouis en classe non ?

\- Maman, **dit-il en levant les yeux au plafond**

\- Eh bien cette jeune fille s'est rappelée de la façon dont ses parents sont morts

\- Mais … mais je croyais qu'elle n'était pas chez elle ce soir-là

\- Si elle y était mais elle ne se souvenait plus de rien … sûrement dû au choc émotionnel de voir ses propres parents assassiné devant elle. **Expliqua-t-elle.**

\- Ça arrive ?

\- Oh oui tu sais voir quelque chose de ce genre peut traumatiser une personne à vie

\- Tu vas ouvrir une enquête ?

\- C'est mon travail Jamessie, la magie à été exposé à des personnes qui sont moldus …

\- Mais ils connaissaient l'existence de la magie puisque Lily est une sorcière

\- Tu sais on ne connaît pas tous les moldus qui ont un enfant sorcier !

\- Ah …

\- Donc non seulement la magie a été exposé mais en plus de ça, ces pauvres moldus ont été assassinés dans leur propres domicile. Cela fait donc partit du devoir des aurors de découvrir qui sont les personnes qui ont prit le risque de faire une telle stupidité !

\- Bien que j'admire ton travail, j'admire les sorciers qui font ce travail et par dessus tout je t'admire maman mais … je pense pas être qualifié pour être auror !

\- As-tu non seulement une idée de ce que tu veux faire James ?

\- Oui … **dit-il avant de croiser le regard inquisiteur de sa mère,** non, **avoua-t-il**

\- Tu dois commencer à réfléchir à ton avenir, tu ne seras pas éternellement entre les murs de Poudlard

\- Bien sûr que si … et si je devenais prof !

\- Je pense que Minerva ne se gênerai pas pour te mettre un grand coup de pied aux fesses pour tous ce que tu lui a fais subir durant sept ans ! **Dit Euphémia en rigolant et avançant jusqu'à la grande salle.** Et je pense même que je l'encouragerai à le faire !

\- De quoi tu parle ? Je suis un véritable petit ange ! **S'exclama James en la suivant**

\- Mais oui c'est ça."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **La nuit était déjà bien sombre en ce mois d'octobre, Poudlard allait bientôt recevoir le dernier couvre feu et pourtant Arabella pénétra dans le hall en tenant ses chaussures dans une mains, ses cheveux blond étaient détachés qui tombaient en cascade le long de son dos était dans tous les sens. Dans l'autre main, elle tenait encore la bouteille d'Hydromel qu'elle avait acheter à la Tête du Sanglier et elle bu une gorgée tout en avançant dans les couloirs.**

 **Il lui arrivaient de tituber en marchant étant donné que sa tête tournais comme un manège à sensation et tapais comme si elle avait un tambour à la place d'un cerveau. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle allait bientôt retrouver ses appartements et s'effondrer sur son lit tout habillé jusqu'au lendemain où elle devra tout faire pour que personne, élève et professeurs, ne suspecte son état actuel.**

 **Le rendez-vous qu'elle avait eu avec son mari s'était certes bien passé mais … après toutes ces années et la trahison qu'il a fait preuve envers elle, Arabella se sentait toujours aussi mal après lui avoir fait face. Il avait toujours son regard envoûtant qu'il la faisait frissonner et qui savait comment faire battre son cœur. Oui même après plusieurs années et une lourde trahison, Arabella June Collins était toujours amoureuse de son mari.**

 **Pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit et qu'elle devait tout faire pour l'oublier mais, l'un de ses frères lui a toujours dit que les sentiments ne se contrôlaient pas et que pour les cacher il fallait ne pas les montrer. C'est exactement ce qu'elle a fait mais une fois seule dans son malheur ses sentiments la frappaient en pleine figure.**

 **Un bruit vint à ses oreilles et elle se stoppa tout en faisant tomber l'une de ses chaussure. Elle tendit l'oreille pour savoir d'où venait le bruit mais ce fut le silence radio. Elle haussa des épaules et reprit la direction de ses appartements. Elle reprit une gorgée de sa bouteille et elle faillit se faire un croche pied.**

"- Boire et marcher en même hic temps… ça ne fait pas bon ménage on dirait, **dit-elle en se parlant à elle-même** "

 **Arabella laissa échapper un hic sonore mais posa main sur sa bouche par honte. Elle remarque qu'il lui manquait une chaussure et alla la récupérer. Elle continua son chemin tout en fredonnant la chansons qu'elle avait en tête.**

 _"- « Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive, Feel the city breakin' ans everybody shakin', And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive, Ah, ha, ha, ha stayin' alive, stayin' alive, Ah, ha, ha, ha stayin' alive »"*_

 **Elle était une sorcière de sang pur mais elle était une fan de la musique moldue … des Bee Gees mais surtout des Beatles. Elle avait même demander à sa sœur, Anoëlla, de lui expliquer comment était la vie d'un moldue étant donné que celle-ci était mariée et vivait avec un moldue. Parfois Arabella enviait sa sœur de vivre tut ce qu'elle même aurait adoré faire mais elle était décidé à devenir auror et c'est donc ce qu'elle a fait.**

 **Elle arriva jusqu'à la porte de ses appartements, quand elle voulut ouvrir la porte, elle eut un mal de tête intense qui la força à s'asseoir à même le sol. Elle posa la bouteille à coté d'elle et se massa son cuir chevelu. La jeune femme ferma également les yeux afin de reprendre quelque peu ses esprits mais il n'y avait rien à faire sa tête tournait tellement qui lui était impossible de se concentrer sur quelque chose.**

"- Professeur ? **Appela une voix** "

 **Arabella leva la tête mais beaucoup trop rapidement car elle sentit à nouveau tête tourner plus rapidement que la première fois. Elle reprit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle entendit des pas s'approchèrent d'elle avant de sentir une main se oser sur son épaules. Doucement elle leva la tête et se retrouva face à Sirius.**

"- Vous allez bien ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- …

\- Professeur ?

\- Vous ne deviez pas être dans votre salle commune Black ?"

 **Sirius ne répondit pas mais grimaça en sentant l'haleine de son enseignante. Il remarqua la bouteille d'Hydromel presque terminé et comprit alors l'état de la jeune femme. Et selon lui, son corps ne supportait pas aussi bien l'alcool qu'elle le pensait.**

"- Vous avez besoin d'aide pour rentrer dans vos appartements ?

\- Black, c'est moi le professeur donc c'est à moi de poser les questions !

\- D'accord

\- Alors …"

 **Elle se leva mais perdit l'équilibre dû à son mal de tête. Sirius la rattrapa juste à temps en passant ses bras sur la taille de son enseignante tandis qu'elle avait ses bras autour de son cou. Bien qu'elle se savait grande avec son un mètre soixante-dix Arabella se sentait étrangement petite dans les bras du jeune homme.**

 **Elle leva le regard pour lui faire face et elle fut hypnotiser pas les yeux gris de son élève.**

"- Vous savez Black, j'en ai rencontré des beaux jeunes hommes quand j'étais moi même étudiante à Poudlard mais je dois dire que vous les surpassez tous !

\- Ok je pense que vous avez assez bu pour la soirée, vous racontez n'importe quoi professeur

\- Non je suis sérieuse ! Avec vos cheveux noir, vos yeux gris, votre corps sculpté grâce au Quidditch et à votre position de batteur et surtout grâce à votre charme très masculin vous êtes un très beau jeune homme. Nul doute que plus tard vous serez mariée à un mannequin ou à la plus belle femme du pays pour assuré votre descendance !"

 **Dans son fort intérieur, elle savait qu'elle faisait une grosse erreur en lui parlant ainsi étant donné que d'un point de vue déontologique, il était interdit qu'un professeur sorte avec un élève de l'école. Mais avec l'Hydromel et ses pensées, elle n'en avait que faire des règles et disait tout ce qu'elle pensait.**

"- Je vous avais déjà vu le premier jour mais … d'un point de vue professionnel là je vous parle d'un point de vue personnel.

\- Professeur, il est temps pour vous d'aller vous coucher, **dit-il en ouvrant la porte des appartement d'Arabella.**

\- Hey bien une jeune femme vous fait un compliment et voilà comment vous la remercier ? Bravo Black ! **S'indigna-t-elle.** Mais d'un coté je suis certain que vous deviez le savoir étant donné que plusieurs petite minettes de votre âge vous le répètent sans cesser. Et je peux vous dire qu'elles sont nombreuses à parler de vous dans les couloirs. Soit elles parlent de vous, soit elles parlent de Potter ou Lupin … car eux aussi sont très beaux à regarder !"

 **Sirius l'écouta d'une seule oreille et se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle soit allongé sur son lit. Il avait déjà vécut ce genre de situation avec les trois autres Maraudeurs mais il était beaucoup plus facile de porte une jeune femme pour la mettre au lit que ses amis qui eux … ne se laissaient pas faire quand Sirius était prêts à les porter sur ses épaules pour les coucher.**

 **Il se souvient d'avoir fait ce genre de chose avec Caroline quand l'an passé ils avaient tous fêtés leurs examens de fin d'année. Elle n'arrêtait pas de chanter, de danser et elle avait faillit tomber du canapé et se faire une jolie entorse à la cheville si Sirius ne l'avait pas rattraper. Il l'avait porter, comme il porte Arabella, et avec l'aide de Lily il avait mit Caroline au lit tout en rigolant de sa camarade.**

 **Mais là il ne plaisantait pas puisqu'il s'agissait de son professeur et que la moindre parole ou geste déplacer pouvait lui coûter beaucoup.**

"- Oui vous êtes beau … sûrement plus beau que mon mari ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu et pourtant il a toujours garder son charme. Lui aussi a les cheveux noir et j'adorais y passer ma main. Il a, contrairement à vous, les yeux marron … comme ceux de Potter en y réfléchissant bien mais il ne porte pas de lunettes … sauf pour lire mais elles ne sont pas ronde ! Quand il voulait que je cède à quelque chose il avait juste à faire un regard qui me faisait frissonner sur place … comme vous avec la façon dont vous me regarder en ce moment même ! **Dit-elle en faisant une pichenette sur le nez de son élève.** "

 **Il l'a regardait car quand elle avait commencer à évoquer son mari, ce qui était étonnant puisqu'elle ne portait pas d'alliance, Arabella avait soudainement changer de regard. D'un regard causé par l'alcool elle avait maintenant un regard embrumer par la tristesse et la mélancolie. Et si il y a bien une chose que Sirius n'aimait pas c'était de voir une femme triste.**

 **Il arriva à trouver la chambre de son professeur et ouvrit la porte avant de la poser sur ses pieds afin de respecter l'intimité de la pièce.**

"- Eh voilà professeur Collins, je pense que vous êtes capable de vous en sortir jusqu'à votre lit. Bonne soirée ! **Dit-il en commençant à partir**

\- Black !

\- Oui professeur ? **Répondit-il en se tournant vers elle**

\- Vous n'avez vraiment pas saisie mon message à travers mes compliments ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Oh les jeunes !"

 **Elle s'approcha de lui beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne le pensait et se figea en sentant une odeur légèrement alcoolisé sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était un élève et elle était son professeur. Il était donc interdit de voir ce genre de rapprochement entre eux. Sirius le savait mais il était tétanisé.**

"- Comme je vous le disais, je trouve que vous êtes un très bel homme Black !"

 **Cette fois-ci ce fut d'un même mouvement qu'ils collèrent à nouveau leur lèvres. D'un coup de baguette, Sirius ferma la porte des appartements d'Arabella avant de la guider jusqu'à la chambre où ils s'échouèrent sur le lit de l'ancienne auror.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Au petit matin, Sirius retourna au dortoir qu'il partageait avec ses camarades, à l'exception de James qui avait sa propres chambre dû à son statu de Préfet en Chef. Il se dirigea discrètement vers son lit où il se débarrassa de son pantalon et chemise pour se retrouver en caleçon afin de profiter des derniers instants pour dormir avant d'entamer une nouvelle journée de cours.**

 **Il s'allongea sur le dos, ses bras croiser derrière sa tête et un sourire idiot apparu sur ses lèvres.**

* * *

* _La chanson chanté par Arabella Collins est_ Stayin' Alive _des Bee Gees sortit en 1976_

* * *

 _ **Eh voilà mes niffleurs, nous connaissons un peu plus la vie du professeur Arabella Collins. Pour ceux et celles qui se poserai la question, je fais bien référence au père de Grégory Goyle dans ce chapitre. Je me suis dit que je pouvais emprunter un personnage inexistant dans les livres et que cela ne vous gênerai pas.**_

 _ **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne soirée**_

 _ **Bisous, bisous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	8. Un bonbon ou un sort ?

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, comment allez-vous ? Pour ma part eh bien ce fut une très, mais alors une longue fin de mois de janvier qui s'est présenté, et un début de mois de février complètement fatiguant. La cause ? Eh bien nous sommes en période de bilan et le travail m'a épuisé toute la semaine et ça risque d'être pareil pour la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **Autre nouvelle qui n'a rien à voir avec la fiction mais dans ma vie de tous les jour [rire], si vous êtes fan de la série Game of Thrones sachez que si vous aviez recommencer la série à partir du 6 février eh bien vous la terminerez pile au moment ou la saison 8 commencera sur HBO. Donc bien sûr, je me fais un épisode par jour histoire de tous me remettre dans la tête [gros sourire].**_

 _ **Sinon comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre de la semaine dernière ? Dans celui-ci nous reprenons là où nous nous en sommes arrêté au chapitre sept.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 **Précédemment :** Nous avons pu en apprendre un peu plus au sujet du professeur Arabella Collins. Ainsi nous avons apprit qu'elle avait épousé en première Conrad Goyle, un Serpentard qui s'est peu à peu rallier à la cause du Seigneur de Ténèbres. Une situation que la jeune Arabella avait très mal supporté dû à son statu d'auror mais aussi à cause de l'enfant qui était à venir. Ainsi quand Arabella et Conrad se sont retrouvés, à la demande de celui-ci, ils évoquèrent leur passé commun ainsi que leur enfant qui n'avait pas eu la chance de vivre une merveilleuse vie. Après leur rencontre, Arabella commença à boire plus que de raison et va jusqu'à commettre un acte qu'elle ne pourras malheureusement pas réparé, tout ceci en présence de Sirius Black. Pendant son Arabella avait confié le soin de son cours de DFCM à son collègue, Alastor Maugrey. L'auror décida de mener la vie dure aux septième année en leur donnant un avant goût des sortilèges impardonnable. Un avant goût qui rendit la mémoire à Lily concernant la mort de ses parents l'an passé.

* * *

 **.**

 **8 – Un bonbon ou un sort pour Halloween ?**

 **.**

"- Fenwick, si vous continuez c'est dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick que vous passerez votre soirée d'halloween, est-ce que c'est clair ? **Dit le professeur Collins en regardant Benjy**

\- Oui professeur, **répondit ce dernier sous les rires de Damian et Zachary**

\- Reprenez McKinnon, et je retire cinq points à Serdaigle !

\- Les fantômes sont des esprits qui ont laissé un traces dans le monde des vivants de ce qu'ils furent autrefois.

\- Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Monsieur Rogue que pouvez-vous ajouter de plus ?

\- Ils gardent leur forme humain ainsi que leur souvenir de leur vie passé.

\- Cinq points pour Serpentard. Bien comme vous le savez, il est très difficile de se battre contre un fantôme. On ne peut les blesser, ni même les tuer, ce qui est évident puisqu'ils sont déjà mort, **dit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond,** et ils traversent les murs, humains ou tout autre particule solide. Ils peuvent également créer des perturbations dans l'air, l'eau et le feu.

\- Professeur, comment pouvons-nous reconnaître la présence d'un fantôme ? **Demanda Willow**

\- Il est certain qu'à Poudlard c'est compliqué puisque les couloirs sont en plein air et les classe sont toujours pourvus d'un courant d'air. Mais pour répondre à votre question Smith, la présence d'un fantôme se fait sentir par la chute brutale de température d'air.

\- Comme pour les détraqueurs ? **S'étonna Frank**

\- Non les détraqueurs c'est dans un niveau extrême."

 **Pour ce premier cours sur les fantômes, le professeur Collins avait décidé qu'ils étudieraient la théorie puis la pratique. Donc pour ces deux heures de cours, les septièmes année prirent des notes. Ce qui n'était pas du tout du goût de tous le monde, puisque James et Sirius s'endormaient pratiquement sur leur parchemin avant de relever brusquement la tête pour ne pas se faire prendre. Alors pour s'occuper l'esprit, James dessinait sur le coin de son parchemin tandis que Sirius pensa à quelque chose qui le tenait éveiller.**

 **Il se souvient de goût sucré qu'avaient les lèvres du professeur Collins, des frissons qui envahissaient son corps quand elle l'avait touché, de la douceur des cheveux blond quand elle les avait détaché, des soupir de bien-être qui gonflait son ego masculin. Leur étreinte secrète et passionnelle était il y a une semaine et pourtant Sirius en voulait encore. Il en avait déjà eut des aventures mais pas aussi intense que celle qu'il avait vécut avec le professeur Collins. Il en avait pas parlé afin de garder pour lui seul cette sensation. Habituellement il en aurait directement informé James mais cette fois-ci, il voulait apprécier ce petit secret. Et pourtant les trois maraudeurs avaient remarqué que durant une semaine, Sirius souriait comme un idiot.**

"- Black arrête ça ! **Dit la voix de James**

\- Arrêté quoi ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Tu recommence à sourire comme un parfait crétin. Je ne sais pas qui est cette charmante demoiselle mais je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour te rendre comme ça !

\- Tu veux savoir qui c'est Cornedrue ?

\- Oui pour que je puisse la féliciter !

\- C'est une déesse ! **Sourit Sirius** "

 **James le regarda et fit un non de la tête.**

"- En une seule semaine, tu es devenu aussi fleure de peau que Frank quand il est avec Fortescue

\- Et moi je trouve que tu n'es pas assez romantique, pauvre Liamson !

\- Hey contrairement à toi j'ai un coté romantique. C'est juste que je n'aime pas le montrer en publique ! **Se défendit James**

\- Ah oui ? Alors toutes tes aventures rocambolesques avec Evans c'est …

\- C'était de la bêtise. Avec Kelsie c'est différent car je suis plus romantique quand nous sommes seuls et …

\- Et vous venez de faire perdre vingt points pour Gryffondor ! **Les interrompit le professeur Collins.** Et vous viendrez me voir à la fin de la classe pour tenter de me convaincre de ne pas vous mettre une retenue !"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Regulus suivit ses camarades : Evan Rosier, Adrian Avery, Henrick Mulciber et Helena Turner jusque dans une salle de classe vide du quatrième étage dans l'aile la plus reculé du château. Avery les plaça de façon circulaire et au milieu du cercle il y avait une boite en bois.**

"- C'est quoi ça ? **Demanda Henrick**

\- C'est ce qu'elle m'a envoyé ce matin. Il y a plusieurs ingrédient pour faire des potions, des parchemins qui enseignent tous sortes de maléfices et aussi une listes de personnes à attaquer afin de faire passer le message que le monde sorcier appartient aux sangs-purs et pas autrement, **expliqua Avery**

\- Qui est dans cette liste ? **Demanda Regulus**

\- Eh bien cette liste, **dit-il en la dévoilant,** n'est pas visible mais chaque jours un prénom, ou deux, apparaîtront et sera donc la personne qui sera la victime.

\- Mais il n'y a aucun nom, **fit remarquer Evan**

\- Non c'est vrais parce qu'elle veut que ce soir on commence les festivités !"

 **Comme pour ces camarades, Regulus ne comprenait pas ce que Avery voulait dire mais ne fit aucun commentaires.**

"- Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ce soir ? **Demanda Mulciber**

\- Créer une potion qui rendra malades tous ces sang-de-bourbes !

\- Le spécialiste en potion c'est Rogue ! **Dit Regulus**

\- Oh mais nous avons parmi nous un autre spécialiste ou devrai-je plutôt dire _une_ spécialiste, **annonça Avery en regardant Helena Turner**

\- Merci pour le compliment mais je refuse de le faire !

\- Pourquoi ? **Questionna Rosier**

\- Parce que à chaque fois que je m'approche d'un chaudron, mes cheveux gonflent comme ceux d'une sorcière vaudou.. **Répondit-elle en balançant ses cheveux en arrière**

\- Pourtant quand nous avons potion … **commença Mulciber**

\- Je fais en sorte qu'ils soient bien attaché toute la journée, et je mets plus d'une heure à ce que mon chignon soit présentable dés le matin.

\- Et les attacher comme cette Gryffondor de Bernard le fait ? A la va vite ? **Suggéra Avery**

\- Tu ose me suggérer quelque chose qui vient d'une sang-de-bourbe ? Non merci ! Débrouillez vous."

 **Elle sortit de la salle de classe laissant ses camarades se débrouiller seuls avec la potion à préparer. Regulus pria Merlin que aucun de ses camarades ne se souviennent que lui aussi avait beaucoup de facilité pour les potions. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas si il avait envie ou non de faire partit des nouveaux adeptes du Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Il est vrais qu'il rapporte toutes les activités d'Evans à Eve mais à chaque fois qu'il participe à ce genre de réunion, il apprécie beaucoup la complexité d'apprendre un nouveau sortilège ou bien d'apprendre à concocter des nouvelles potions.**

 **Il aimait apprendre ça c'est sûr, mais à chaque fois il se demande si ce qu'il apprend lui servira une fois sortit de Poudlard avec son diplôme en poche. Et puis pourquoi ce qu'il apprend à Poudlard ne les voyait-il pas durant ces réunions et inversement ? Regulus se posait beaucoup de questions et qui étaient des sujets tabous dans les deux camps.**

"- Écoutez, nous avons cours de Sortilège dans dix minutes, on laisse la potion de coté pour le moment et quand les cours seront terminé, on revient et on commence ce qu'il nous a été demandé. **Conseilla Mulciber** "

 **Une proposition qui fut accepté puisque ils sortirent de la classe pour se rendre au cours du professeur Flitwick.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Comme elle leur avait demandé, James et Sirius allèrent retrouver le professeur Collins à la fin du cours. Après dix minutes de négociation, elle ne leur attribua pas de retenue mais un devoir où ils devront rendre cinquante centimètre de parchemin sur tous ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur les fantômes. Elle les libéra mais Sirius ne suivait pas son meilleur ami, qui le remarqua.**

"- Ben Patmol qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Vas-y je te rejoint, **répondit-il** "

 **James sortit de la classe et retrouva Kelsie qui l'attendait devant la porte. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et descendirent les escaliers.**

"- Le jeudi est sûrement mon jour préféré de la semaine, **dit-elle**

\- C'est parce que vous terminez les cours à quinze heure trente les Serdaigles

\- Et vous les Gryffondors vous terminez les vendredi à seize heure au lieu de dix-huit heure comme nous. **Rétorqua-t-elle.** D'ailleurs comment tu vas te déguiser ce soir ?

\- Oh je n'en sais rien, sûrement en Dracula et toi ?

\- Alors je t'offre mon cou avec plaisir, **dit-elle en dégageant sa nuque de ses cheveux roux vénitien**

\- Ah je croyais que c'était le cas, **répondit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.**

\- Moi disons que je vais me déguiser en chauve-sourie

\- L'animal qui va parfaitement aux vampires, **dit-il alors qu'ils sortaient dans le parc** "

 **Ils avaient tous deux une heure de libre avant de rejoindre le cours de potion pour James et métamorphose pour Kelsie. Au loin, ils voyaient Remus et Peter jouer les cobayes pour Alice qui tentait de leur trouver un costumes pour ce soir.**

 **A l'occasion d'Halloween tous les élèves se déguisaient pour le repas du soir. Exceptionnellement la grande salle n'avait pas les longues tables pour chaque maisons mais des tables rondes qui remplissaient l'espace. Cette année James irai manger avec Kelsie et ses amis alors que Remus, Peter et Sirius mangeront avec Frank, Alice, Marlène, Dorcas, Damian, Zachary, Benjy, Mary, Lily et Caroline. Mais comme les tables étaient de quatorze places alors Willow fut invité parmi eux par Damian et Benjy.**

 **James vit Alice déguiser Remus en gangster moldu alors que Peter se retrouva habillé en lapin rose. Kelsie rigola en voyant Peter mais fit remarquer que le lapin rose lui allait bien.**

"- Et si on demandait à Fortescue de nous aider avec nos costumes ? **Proposa-t-elle** "

 **Kelsie se leva si vite que James ne peut répondre. Il se leva à son tour et sa petite-amie lui prit la main. Quand ils arrivèrent près d'eux, Alice s'était occupé de Lily qui avait un déguisement de chat et Caroline un déguisement de pirate.**

"- Alors là Evans si tu te ramène comme ça ce soir, on ne verra que tes cheveux ! **Dit Kelsie alors que Lily ricana en étant d'accord avec elle**

\- C'est le but, **répondit Alice,** par contre Caroline je suis désolé mais le pirate n'est pas pour toi cette année !

\- C'est toi qui m'a déguisée comme ça, **rétorqua la jeune femme**

\- Je sais mais je me suis trompé. Ah ! Ça y est j'ai une idée !

\- Au secours j'ai peur ! **Se plaît la concerné en fronçant les sourcils et se cachant derrière Remus**

\- Mais tu verras ça ce soir, allé à Marlène et Dorcas ! **Appela Alice** "

 **Les deux Gryffondors se placèrent devant Alice qui agita sa baguette dans tous les sens.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Quand James avait fermé la porte, Sirius s'était retourné vers le professeur Collins qui rangeait ses parchemins puisqu'elle avait terminé la journée. Quand elle leva la tête, elle sursauta en voyant que Sirius était encore devant elle.**

"- Black, vous m'avez fait peur. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Eh bien, il me semble qu'il faut que nous parlions de ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière non ? **Répondit-il** "

 **Arabella soupira en constatant que son élève avait parfaitement raison. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer alors elle fit apparaître une chaise en invitant Sirius à s'y asseoir et fit aussi apparaître deux tasses et tellière.**

"- Voulez-vous du thé ? **Proposa-t-elle** "

 **Il répondit par la négation donc elle se servit une tasse et fit disparaître la seconde. Elle bu une gorgée et commença avant qu'il ne le fasse.**

"- Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement que j'ai eu envers vous. J'avais passé une journée compliqué et je me suis laisser allé en achetant de l'alcool et de boire plus que de raison .

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, votre comportement dû à l'alcool était plutôt sympathique par rapport à ce que je vois habituellement. Je n'en parlerai à personne c'est promit. En réalité je voulais parler de que vous m'avez dit et de ce que nous …

\- Pour les mots que j'ai pus dire, nous allons rejeter quelques peu la faute sur l'alcool, **dit-elle en se massant l'arête du nez,** même si je pense ce que dis quelques soit la situation.

\- Alors merci pour le compliment, **sourit-il,** et pour …

\- Pour ce qu'il passé par la suite, eh bien cela ne doit plus jamais se reproduire car cela n'aurai jamais dû arriver. Je suis votre professeur et vous êtes mon élève, il doit y avoir donc une distance et un respect à obéir. C'est moi l'adulte et le professeur j'en prends donc toute la responsabilité !

\- C'est pourtant moi qui vous aies embrassé la première fois et nous a conduit à …

\- Mais c'est moi qui vous aies provoqué et qui vous aies embrassé la première. Par conséquent, c'est de ma faute. Fin de la discussion !"

 **Sirius ne répondit rien et le silence s'installa. Arabella termina sa tasse de thé avant de la faire disparaître afin de quitter la salle de classe.**

"- Je voulais que vous sachiez que vous ne m'avez pas forcé la main Arabella !

\- Contentez-vous de m'appeler professeur, Black, **rappela-t-elle.** Par contre pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous vous baladiez dans les couloirs alors que le derniers couvre feu n'allait pas tarder ?"

 **Sirius ne laissa pas apparaître sa panique tout en cherchant une solution. Comment lui expliquer qu'il était allé chercher du chocolat alors que Remus se sentait faible à cause de la prochaine pleine lune. En plus celle-ci laisserai place à une nouvelle lune et que par conséquent, Remus ressentait les effets plus violemment. Par ailleurs, la prochaine pleine lune tomberai le trois novembre, le jour de son anniversaire.**

 **Mais cela ne lui donna pas une idée pour répondre au professeur Collins, une réponse adéquate, il jugea donc de jouer la carte de la simplicité**

"- Eh bien, je n'arrivait pas à dormir alors je suis sortis faire une petite balade !

\- Et comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas vous faire attraper par un professeur ? Ou par un fantôme ? Ou par Peeves ? A moins qu'il se soit calmé en ce concerne son terrible caquètement !

\- Je sais être discret et le château je le connais par cœur, **répondit-il pour ne pas évoquer la Carte du Maraudeur,** et pour Peeves sachez qu'il n'a pas changé ! Il fait toujours ses caquètements qui le rendent audible au bout d'un couloir."

 **Arabella plissa des yeux et abandonna ce petit débat. Ils quittèrent la salle de classe. L'enseignante alla rejoindre ses appartements tandis que Sirius alla rejoindre ses amis. Il les retrouva dans le parc de l'école et quand il se rapprocha il écarquilla les yeux en les voyant prêt pour le repas du soir.**

"- Ah Black te voilà, à ton tour maintenant. **Dit Remus en sortant sa baguette**

\- Oh là non, je ne veux pas faire partie de votre bande, **dit-il en commençant à s'enfuir mais le lycanthrope, avec l'aide d'Alice, venait de le déguiser d'un costume de pirate**

\- Eh voilà nous sommes tous prêt pour ce soir ! **Dit Mary qui avait un déguisement d'ange noir** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Lily était sous la douche, l'eau qui coulait sur son corps ne la faisait pas sortir de ses pensées les plus profondes. Elle restait là debout sous l'eau repassant sans cesses les images qu'elle oublié durant une année entière.**

 _ **Flash back quinze juillet 1976**_

 _ **Dans sa chambre, Lily écoutait '**_ **Somebody to love'** ** _du groupe Queen tout en lisant son livre préféré. Le disque termina et elle stoppa sa lecture pour changer le disque afin de mettre un autre que Caroline lui avait prêtée._**

 _"- Claude François '_ Je vais à Rio' _ **, lut-elle** "_

 _ **Lily ne comprenait pas très bien le français mais en avait les bases. A chaque fois qu'elle allait chez sa meilleure amie, elle demandait à Patrick Bernard, le père de Caroline, de lui parler en français. Maintenant âgée de seize ans, Lily était capable de dire des mots dans la langue de Molière autre que 'bonjour', 'merci', et 'au revoir'.**_

 _ **Elle s'apprêtait à mettre le disque sur le gramophone quand une fracas se fit entendre depuis le rez de chaussé. Lily fronça les sourcils en entendant pas l'un de ses parents râler. Inconsciemment, elle attrapa sa baguette et sortit de sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Au milieu des escaliers elle entendait des voix sans entendre ce qu'elles disaient. Elle s'abaissa et vit des silhouettes qui lui tournaient le dos. Elle s'infligea un sortilège de désillusion et regarda la scène. Elle entendait les cris de sa mère et Lily voulait allé l'aider mais elle était pétrifié sur place. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait sa mère hurler de la sorte. Puis une première lueur verte était apparu et une deuxième quelques secondes plus tard. Lily resta sur les escaliers en regardant chacune des silhouettes. Puis elle entendit …**_

 _"- A mon avis cette sang-de-bourbe n'est pas chez elle, **avait dit une première voix**_

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? **Demanda une seconde voix**_

 _\- Nous partons, elle aura une charmante surprise en rentrant ! **Répondit la première voix** "_

 _ **Grâce au sortilège qu'elle s'était infligée, les deux sorciers ne voyaient pas Lily dans les escaliers quand ils quittèrent la petite maison de la famille Evans, qui se situait dans la ville ouvrière de Cokeworth.**_

 _ **Quand elle se retrouva seule, Lily désactiva le sortilège et descendit le restes des escaliers pour se rendre dans le salon. Mais quand elle vit les corps inanimés de ses parents, elle eut une montée d'adrénaline et s'enfuit de la maison. Elle courut durant une vingtaine de minutes en pyjama et pieds nus jusqu'à qu'elle arrive devant la maison de la famille Bernard. Elle tambourina la porte de ses mains dont celle de droite tenait toujours sa baguette, jusqu'à qu'elle se retrouve face à Sara la jeune sœur de Caroline.**_

 _"- Lily tout va bien ? **Avait demandé la petite fille de douze ans**_

 _\- Comment ça 'Lily' ? **Se fit entendre la voix d'Henriette Bernard.** Lily tou va bien ma chérie ? **Demanda-t-elle en la voyant et suivit de son époux**_

 _\- Mes parents … papa … maman … **balbutia-t-elle avant de perdre connaissance dans les bras de Sara** "_

 _ **Flash back quinze juillet 1976**_

 **Elle s'était réveillé le lendemain en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire chez Caroline. Elle n'avait eut aucun souvenir de la veille et c'est donc avec regret que Patrick et Henriette lui annoncèrent le décès de ses parents. Quand la police voulut lui poser des questions, elle était incapable de répondre puisqu'elle ne se souvenait de rien.**

 **D'après les médecins cette perte de mémoire était dû à un choc émotionnel, la mémoire pouvait lui revenir comme ne jamais refaire surface. Lily secoua la tête et éteignit l'eau avant d'enrouler une serviette autour du corps.**

"- Eh Evans … **fit James en entrant et en voyant sa tenue,** oh pardon **dit-il en se retournant**

\- Ce n'est rien, tu voulais ? **Répondit-elle en retenant la serviette de ses mains**

\- Tu as finis avec la salle de bain ? Je voudrais me doucher aussi avant de descendre, **répondit-il dos à elle**

\- Oui laisse moi juste prendre mes affaires dont j'ai besoin et je te la laisse

\- Génial !"

 **Elle prit sa trousse de maquillage, sa trousse de toilette et sa brosse à cheveux avant de laisser la salle de bain à son camarade de classe. Elle ne put s'empêcher de renifler grossièrement étant donné qu'elle avait pleuré sous la douche.**

"- Ça va ? **Demanda James en la regardant**

\- Oui oui en t'en fais pas

\- Tu as pleuré ? A cause de tes parents, enfin j'ai croisé ma mère et elle m'en a parlé

\- … **lui faisant signe qu'il n'y avait aucun problème**

\- Tu sais, si tu as besoin de te confier sache que je suis là !"

 **Lily le gratifia d'un sourire et quitta la salle de bain pour le laisser se doucher ? Elle s'habilla de son costume de chat, coiffa ses cheveux avant de faire en sorte qu'ils aient un effet décoiffés. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs qu'ils avaient poussés puisqu'elle arrivaient à mettre des petites mèches derrière l'oreille contrairement au début de l'année puisqu'ils étaient vraiment coupé à la garçonne. Puis elle passa au maquillage où elle assombrit ses paupières, colora le bout de son nez au fit des moustaches. Elle coloria également la lèvre supérieur de sa bouche avant de faire un trait qui relia le bout de son nez à sa bouche. Enfin autour des moustaches, elle fit plusieurs points.**

 **Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir et ajouta les accessoires : un serre-tête avec des oreilles de chats, un collier ayant un petit grêlon en pendentif et comme chaussures, elle opta pour des bottes noires qui se fondaient parfaitement avec sa combinaison. Puis elle regarda la queue du costume et agita son bassin ce qui fit remuer la queue.**

"- Evans est-ce que tu peux … wow, d **it James en entrant après avoir frappé et avoir vu Lily,** tu devrais être un chat dans une autre vie !

\- N'importe quoi, **rigola-t-elle**

\- Ben quoi ? On dit bien que les chats ont neuf vies … c'est pour ça que McGonagall a toujours la forme. Ça explique tous !

\- De quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- Je suis un vampire et je ne sais pas comment faire les sortilèges de maquillage

\- Assieds-toi, par contre je maquille à la moldue !

\- Du moment où je ressemble à quelque chose ça me va, **dit-il** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **La grande salle était éclairé par de simple lumière orangé, des citrouilles flottaient dans les airs au dessus des tables qui était, pour l'occasion, rondes, seule la table des professeurs était à la même place et de la même forme rectangulaire. Les fantômes faisait plus qu'à l'accoutumé ressentir leur présence autour des élèves et les de fausse chauve sourie volaient à travers le plafond magique.**

 **Les élèves étaient tous vêtu de déguisement les plus farfelu les uns que les autres. Et pour couronné le tout, le professeur Dumbledore avait sortir sa plus jolie robe de sorcier couleur vert criard assortit à sa barbe argenté. Quand tous les habitants du château furent présent dans la salle et assit à leur table, le directeur prononça un discours avant de souhaiter un bon repas à ses élèves. Au menu potage à la tomate, poulet rôti avec sa sauce au poivre accompagné par du riz et des pommes de terre et en dessert une corbeille de sucrerie leur était servit au milieu de la table avec une part de tarte au citron meringué. Un repas simple comme les aimait Lily, elle se resservit même une autre part de tarte avant qu'elle ne soit invité par Benjy, qui avait vêtu un costume de squelette.**

"- Je dois avouer que maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu te comporte comme une tigresse Evans, **lui dit-il**

\- Ah oui et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que tu es un chat et on dit que les chats ont droit à neuf vies, donc dans une vies antérieur tu devais être un chat tigré !

\- Tu es la seconde personne à me dire ce genre de bêtise !

\- Ah bon ? Et qui était le premier ?

\- Potter, alors que je l'aidais à se maquiller !"

 **Benjy la complimenta sur le travail qu'elle avait fait et ils continuèrent de danser. Un peu plus loin, Caroline qui était déguisée en mariée mexicaine, Alice et Frank déguisés en sorciers vaudou, Remus déguisé en gangster moldu et Peter déguisé en lapin rose, tentaient de convaincre Sirius de ne pas abuser des boissons alcoolisées qu'il avait emporter avec lui.**

"- Les gars je suis un pirate, faut bien que je colle au personnage, **dit-il**

\- Qui te dis que les pirates sont toujours saoul ? **Demanda Frank en levant les yeux au plafond**

\- Parce que un jour j'ai entendu une légende parlant d'un pirate qui ne vieillissait pas et selon la légende se serai grâce au rhum, et il avait surtout une arme très spéciale à la main droite …

\- Ouais un crochet ! **Répondit Caroline**

\- Bah … comment tu sais ça toi ?

\- Parce que le pirate dont tu parle est le célèbre Capitaine Crochet, ennemie de Peter Pan et si il ne vieillit pas c'est parce que l'œuvre se déroule au Pays Imaginaire un monde où le temps s'est arrêté et où l'on ne vieillit pas ! **Expliqua-t-elle.** Tous ça pour dire qu'il n'y a aucune raison avec le rhum !

\- Tu sais Patmol, ma sœur à le livre, je peux lui demander de te le prêter si tu veux ! **Proposa Remus**

\- Ouais histoire que tu te documente une peu ! **Se moqua Alice**

\- Parce que tu savais de qui je parlais peut-être ? **Demanda Sirius en regardant Alice tout en arquant un sourcil**

\- Non mais … mais … je n'ai pas de mot qui arriveront à te mettre plus dans l'embarras que tu ne l'es déjà !

\- Bien je propose que nous allions danser avant que Fortescue et Black n'en viennent aux mains ! **Dit Peter en se levant.** Mais avant je vais prendre une verre d'eau, j'ai très chaud dans ce costume de lapin !"

 **Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent Mary déguisé en ange noir, Dorcas déguisé en déesse des enfers et Marlène déguisée en fée maléfique, sur la piste de danse. Plus loin Willow et Damian respectivement déguisés en sorcière et zombie flirtaient sans que personne ne viennent le dérangés. Zachary déguisé en rocker arriva avec un verre de jus de citrouille pour Marlène qui le remercia en lui embrassant la joue.**

 **Tous les élèves avaient peu à peu laissés leurs tables pour danser tandis que les professeurs se retiraient les uns après les autres laissant la liberté aux étudiants mais sous la surveillance des Préfets.**

"- Heureusement que demain c'est samedi ! **Dit Kelsie, qui était déguisée d'un costume de chauve sourie**

\- C'est clair, nous allons pouvoir profiter de notre grasse matinée pour dormir, **répondit James qui passait un bras autour de ses épaules**

\- Uniquement pour dormir ?

\- Eh bien je voulais te faire cette proposition plus tard mais si tu souhaite venir dans ma chambre, sache que ma porte est ouverte, **proposa-t-il**

\- En faite, sortir avec le Préfet en Chef de Poudlard est un gros avantage puisque qu'il a sa propres chambre !"

 **Ils approchèrent leur visage et s'embrassèrent devant les « hou » des amies de Kelsie. Puis une musique plus douce vint calmer l'atmosphère de la grande salle. Plusieurs couples allèrent danser. A ce moment là, Mary aperçut Regulus et tout d'un coup envia toutes les filles qui dansaient leur slow avec leurs petits-amis.**

 **De son coté Regulus regardait ses camarades assis à leur table puis Avery se leva et fit signe aux autres. Alors qu'il se levait, Regulus remarqua le visage de Mary qui le fixait. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la façon dont elle le regardait mais il ne pouvait pas la blâmer étant donné qu'il aimerai aussi passer un peu de temps avec elle. Son cœur commença à se serrer et il se demanda si c'était réellement la meilleure chose à faire ce soir.**

"- Dites, je pense que je devrais allé faire le guet, **dit-il**

\- Pourquoi ? **Demanda Mulciber**

\- Parce que si pendant la préparation un prof arrive par surprise afin de faire le surveillant et qu'il nous prends en flagrant délit, on aura des problèmes, **expliqua-t-il**

\- Il a raison, **avoue Avery,** vas-y mais fais toi discret !

\- Compte sur moi !"

 **Il les regarda s'éloigner et discrètement, il prévient Eve du plan de son frère et des ses amis. La jeune femme ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et se lança à la poursuite d'Evan et de ses amis. Puis Regulus fit un petit signe à Mary en lui montrant la porte de la grande salle.**

 **Il l'attendit quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive et qu'elle ne lui offre son plus beau sourire.**

"- J'adore ton déguisement, **lui dit-elle**

\- Je suis en matelot je ne vois pas en quoi cette tenue peut-être adoré

\- J'adore les matelots, d'où t'es venue cette idée ?

\- Crois le ou non mais c'est Turner qui nous a déguisé !

\- Helena Turner ? Effectivement, c'est difficile à croire ! **Dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.** Dis … ils passent encore une musique douce ça te dis de … de

\- Danser un slow avec toi ?

\- Ouais, nous sommes pas obligés d'aller dans la grande salle, nous pouvons rester ici !"

 **Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Regulus l'attrapa par la taille et la rapprocha de lui. Mary sourit et ils commencèrent à danser seuls dans le couloir.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Dans la grande salle, Lily sortit de la foule après avoir reçut un verre de bièreaubeurre sur elle. Elle était entrain de danser avec Benjy quand ce petit accident s'est produit. Elle se dirigea vers sa table pour s'éponger quand elle remarqua un petit groupe allant vers la porte qui étai exclusivement réservé aux professeurs. Elle fronça les sourcils et hésita à les interpeller.**

"- Je suis vraiment désolé, Lily !

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Benjy, je ne pense pas que tu ai voulus que je sois mouiller par de la bièrreaubeurre, **dit-elle avant de regarder à nouveau le groupe**

\- Tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-il en la voyant l'air grave**

\- Je sens que la connerie n'est pas loin. Tu peux aller me chercher le premier préfet que tu verras et lui dire de me rejoindre à cette porte s'il te plaît, **demanda-t-elle en lui montrant la porte en question**

\- Bien sûr"

 **Ils allèrent dans une direction tout à fait opposer. Lily pense reconnaître Adrian Avery le Préfet de Serpentard, elle souffla d'exaspération et continua de les suivre afin d'être sûr de ses soupçons. Par surprise elle aperçut Eve Rosier et se précipita vers elle.**

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Demanda la Préfète en Chef**

\- Eh bien sûrement la même chose que toi ! Mon boulot de Préfète !

\- Je pense que c'est ton homologue qui …

\- Je pense aussi Evans et je peux même te dire que mon cher frère est aussi dans le lot !"

 **Elles continuèrent leur filature tout en restant discrète.**

 **Dans la grande salle, Rogue regardait Lily mais suite à une petite inattention, il ne la voyait plus à travers la foule. Il l'a chercha partout mais ne la trouva pas. Il continua sa recherche quand il tomba nez à nez avec Potter. Rogue leva les yeux en maudissant son rival d'être toujours sur son chemin.**

"- Tien tien mais ne serai-ce pas ce cher Servillus ? **Fit la voix de James**

\- … **tentant de s'éloigner**

\- Non attends, si tu ose t'infiltrer dans ce coin de la salle où se trouve tous les Gryffondors c'est parce que tu chercher une Gryffondor en particulier ! **Dit-il.** Désolé mon vieux mais elle n'es pas ici !

\- Qui te dit que c'est elle que je cherche Potter ?

\- Parce que tu ne cesse de la reluquer à chaque fois que vous êtes dans la même pièce. En Potion, en Défense, durant les repas et je sais même que tu te retourne dans les couloirs dans l'espoir qu'elle t'adresse la parole. Mais sache une chose Servillus, elle ne te pardonnera jamais pour ce que tu lui as fais en cinquième année !

\- James, **fit Kelsie pour le calmer**

\- Et toi ? Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle deviendra ton amie uniquement parce que vous être Préfet en Chef tous les deux ? Mais tu te met la baguette dans l'œil, elle ne te pardonnera jamais pour tous les coups horrible que tu as fais en six ans. Tu es vraiment stupide si tu espère une amitié quelconque ! **Répondit Rogue**

\- Écoute moi bien Servillus …

\- Eh Potter, ton homologue Evans aurai besoin de ton aide. Elle sens que quelque chose de mauvais va arriver, **intervient Benjy**

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **Demanda James en regardant le Serdaigle** "

 **Rogue regarda dans la direction de la table ou se trouvait la bande d'Avery et poussa un juron en voyant qu'ils n'y étaient plus. Il connaissait le plan puisque Avery lui ne avait parlé dés qu'il l'avait retrouver en classe. Severus lui avait dit qu'il fallait attendre une heure précise pour mettre ce plan en action mais apparemment son camarade de chambre ne l'avait pas écouté.**

 **Rogue devina également que comme ils n'étaient pas aussi discret qu'il avait également**

 **conseiller, ils se sont fait prendre en filature par Lily. Et si il y a bien une chose que Rogue ne voulait surtout pas c'était qu'elle soit impliqué comme dommage collatéral**

"- Eh merde … **jura-t-il**

\- Eh là, Rogue où est-ce que tu vas ? **L'attrapa James.**

\- Potter lâche moi

\- Tu sais ce qu'il se trame sinon jamais tu ne chercherai pas Lily dans le coin des Gryffondors !

\- Tu es capable d'inventer tout et n'importe quoi Potter !

\- Alors dis moi ce qu'il va se …"

 **BOUM ! Ce bruit effroyable se fit entendre, tous les élèves allèrent à terre. James attrapa sa baguette et avec les autres Préfets il alla dans la direction où l'explosion avait eut lieu.**

 **Severus en profita également pour se lever et de les suivre alors que les professeurs, alertés par le bruit, se précipitèrent dans le couloir. Le Serpentard savait qu'elle était la cause de cette bombe. Ils avaient prévu de faire une potion qui rendrai malade tous les nés-moldus mais il y avait un ingrédient qui devait être ajouté d'une certaine manière et la potion devait être sous une surveillance constante. Rogue avait étudier la potion en question mais alors qu'il allait lui parler de la préparation, Avery et sa bande étaient partit. Si cet ingrédient avait été trop tôt alors la potion n'aurai pas marcher mais si il avait été ajouté trop tard alors cela provoquerai une explosion et puis cela prouverai que la potion en question n'était pas constamment surveillé !**

 **Le couloir était enfumé et Rogue était obligé de se protéger le nez en mettant son bras sur son visage. Il entendait les voix des Préfets et des professeurs et il les suivit afin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.**

 **Dans le couloir, Mary fut projetée contre le mur par Regulus qui se plaqua contre elle afin de la protéger.**

"- Tu es blessé ? **Demanda Regulus à Mary**

\- Non mais que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, **répondit-il en se demanda sincèrement ce que ses camarades avaient trafiqué avec la potion**

\- Il faut que j'y aille je suis Préfète de Poufsouffle

\- Non McDonald …

\- Regulus, c'est mon devoir !"

 **Elle prit sa baguette et s'apprêta à entrer dans la grande salle quand Regulus vit au loin Avery, Rosier et Mulciber. Le jeune Serpentard pria pour que ses camarades de maison ne l'interpellent pas.**

"- Hey Black, ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, **fit Mulciber en ne voyant pas Mary**

\- La ferme idiot, les murs peuvent avoir des oreilles, **dit Avery en posant une main sur la bouche d'Henrick Mulciber**

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? **Demanda Regulus en feignant de ne rien savoir**

\- Eh bien la potion mais ça a complètement dégénéré, on est mal ! **Rajouta Mulciber**

\- Mais de quel potion tu parle ? **Dit Regulus en faisant les gros yeux**

\- Mais de celle dont nous avons parlé ce matin ! Tu étais là, tu as oublié ou quoi !

\- Mais bon sang ferme la Mulciber ! **Dit Avery en le forçant à le suivre.** On retourne à la salle commune."

 **Les deux Serpentards passèrent devant Regulus mais quand ce fut le tour d'Evans, celui-ci avait un visage blème et semblait pas se soucier ce qu'il l'entourait. Mais il suivait quand même Avery et Mulciber, cette attitude troubla Regulus qui savait mieux que quiconque que Rosier était une personne très difficile à choquer.**

 **Mais il oublia complètement ses camarades quand il reçut une gifle sur sa joue droite. Il posa sa main sur sa joue endoloris et vit Mary les larmes aux yeux et rouge de colère.**

"- Tu savais ce qui allait se passer ?

\- Mary …

\- Oui ou non ? **Insista-t-elle**

\- … oui ! **Avoua-t-il** "

 **A ce moment là, Regulus ne supportait pas l'air qu'affichait Mary. Il était remplit de tristesse, de honte, de colère et de désolation. Il la regarda ne pas en croire ses yeux tout en partant dans la grande salle. Le jeune homme savait que ça ne servait à rien de la rattraper puisqu'elle serai capable de lui lancer un sortilège pour qu'il reste éloigné d'elle. Certains pensait que Mary McDonald était bien trop douce pour combattre en duel mais la réalité était tout autre chose. Regulus savait que Mary était bien plus combative et plus féroce qu'il n'y paraît quand on s'en prends à ses amis. Hors là, c'était presque tous ses amis et presque toute l'école qui a faillit être blessés. Dépité, il rejoignit également sa salle commune pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé auprès des autres.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Une quinte de toux de fit entendre à leurs oreilles. Très vite les professeurs, le directeur et les préfets allèrent secourir la personne qui toussait violemment.**

"- _Wingardium Leviosa_ , **invoqua Daniel Walker le préfet de Serdaigle** "

 **Il souleva une armure, tombé au sol, suite à l'explosion, et aussitôt Hagrid alla chercher le corps qui s'y trouvait en dessous. D'un coup de baguette, le directeur de Poudlard fit un sortilège qui fit disparaître la fumé. Aussitôt le couloir visible, l'infirmière se rua vers Hagrid et reconnu sans mal Lily.**

"- A croire que cette année miss Evans aura droit à une carte de visite !"

 **En entendant le nom de leur camarade, Remus, James et les autres préfets firent un cercle autour d'Hagird. Lily avait une plaie sur le front et du sang coulait le long de son visage. Et selon Mrs Pomfresh, elle avait trois côtes cassées, le poignet fracturé et quelques hématome sur le corps. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe de contusions ni d'hémorragie et que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Cette information soulagea fortement le directeur, les professeurs et Hagrid, qui fut par ailleurs prié d'amener Lily à l'infirmerie sans prendre le chemin qui passait par la grande salle.**

 **Le directeur se retourna et regarda le couloir, il espérait que les dommages ne soient que matérielles mais il savait que jamais Lily Evans irait quelque part sans être accompagné. Alors il dégaina sa baguette et l'agita.**

"- _Hominum Revelio_ , **invoqua le directeur** "

 **Aussitôt un autre tas d'armure bougea dans le couloir et les professeurs se ruèrent dessus. Le professeur Flitwick fit disparaître les armures et ils découvrirent Eve Rosier. Le professeur Slughorn prit son élève dans les bras tandis que le professeur d'étude de runes, Bathsheda Baddling, évalua le pouls de la Serpentard.**

 **Malheureusement, elle baissa la tête et fit un non de la tête. Le directeur comprit le message silencieux et baissa lui aussi la tête. Ce qui amena enfin les préfets à comprendre que l'une de leur camarade avait trouver la mort dans cette explosion.**

"- Professeur Weaver, **appela Dumbledore et le professeur d'Arithmancie approcha,** amenez miss Rosier à l'infirmerie sans passer par la grande salle. Professeur McGonagall allez voir si miss Evans est réveillée et poser lui des questions sur ce dont elle se souvient. Les professeurs je souhaite que vous interdisiez les passages qui mène dans ce couloir. Pour les Préfets je souhaiterai que vous ramenez vos condisciples dans vos salles communes. **Ordonna le professeur Dumbledore**

\- Professeur il manque Mary McDonald de chez les Poufsouffles et Adrian Avery de chez les Serpentards. **Informa James**

\- J'ai vu Mary quitter la grande salle dix minutes avant que l'explosion ne retentisse, **informa Justin Pierce le préfet de Poufsouffle**

\- Monsieur Pierce je vous prierai de ramener vos condisciples à votre salle commune et de ramener miss McDonald à mon bureau demain à la première heure, **ordonna le professeur Chourave la directrice de Poufsouffle.**

"- Et quant aux Serpentards, Mr Potter va se charger de les ramener ! **Dit le directeur en regardant le préfet en chef qui n'était pas heureux de cet éventualité.** Pendant ce temps je vais convoquer les parents de miss Rosier et leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Et je demanderai aux préfets de ne rien dire à leurs camarades, les directeurs de chaque maison annonceront la terrible nouvelle dés demain."

 **Toutes les personnes présentent firent ce que le professeur Dumbledore avait ordonné de faire. Quand les préfets réapparurent dans la grande salle, tous les élèves les regardèrent avec intérêt.**

"- Alors tous les élèves doivent retourner à leur salle commune ! **Cria James afin de se faire entendre.** Les Serdaigles suivent leur préfets Walker et Whaters, pareil pour les Gryffondors mais en suivant Lupin et Davis. Les Poufsouffles vous suivez Pierce et les Serpentards vous me suivez !

\- Plutôt être expulser que … **commença Arius Nott**

\- Nott ce n'est pas le moment de me provoquer. C'est un ordre du professeur Dumbledore, alors ferme la et suivez moi ! **Répondit James**

\- Pouvez nous au moins nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? **Demanda Greta Flamilton une Serdaigle en deuxième année**

\- Nous aurons une informations demain par nos directeurs de maison. **Répondit Amanda Whaters**

\- Allé, que tous le monde suivent les préfets pour retourner dans les salles communes."

 **Tous les élèves suivirent les préfets en quittant la grande salle. En se rendant dans les cachots, James fut accoster par Jefferson Mulciber.**

"- Hey Potter, tu n'aurai pas vu Eve Rosier ?"

 **En entendant la question du Serpentard, le jeune homme se demanda si il ne devait pas lui dire la vérité à propos de sa camarade. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterai plus tard. Alors le préfets en chef opta pour l'ignorance.**

"- Non désolé, **répondit-il**

\- Ou alors mon frère ?

\- Non plus, **répondit-il sincèrement**

\- Evan Rosier, Regulus Black et Adrian Avery ne sont pas dans le rang !

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues sur tes propres camarades de maison ? **Demanda James**

\- Je n'insinue rien mais je trouve cela bizarre qu'ils n'y soient pas ! **Répondit Jefferson**

\- Écoute Mulciber, si jamais tu sais quelque chose sur le comportement de n'importe quel élève durant cette soirée je pense que tes impressions seront fortement apprécier et prit en compte par le directeur ! **Dit James en regardant le Serpentard.** "

 **Plus loin dans le rang, Severus qui avait réussit à ne pas se faire voir entendit ce que Potter avait répondu à Mulciber et décida qu'il était temps qu'il prenne toutes les opérations en mains. Au moins avec lui il n'y aura pas de mort, uniquement des blessés graves.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Le lendemain, l'ambiance était silence dans l'enceinte du collège Poudlard et pour accentuer l'air morose, la pluie tombait sur l'Écosse. Les élèves étaient donc n'avaient donc aucune envie d'aller à Pré-au-Lard et n'avaient pas le droit d'aller prendre l'air hors des couloirs. On retrouvait donc des élèves ci et là errant dans les couloirs, les bras croisés afin d'empêcher que les pans de leur cape de ne séparent.**

 **C'était le cas pour Mary qui attendait devant le bureau du professeur Chourave. Quand elle avait trouver Justin dans la salle commune, celui-ci lui avait annoncé que leur directrice de maison l'attendrai demain à la première heure. La jeune femme savait très bien de quoi lui parlerai le professeur de botanique et elle savait très bien quoi répondre puisqu'elle pense connaître les auteurs de cette explosion en espérant qu'elle ne se trompe pas.**

"- Hey tout va bien ? **Demanda la voix de Zachary**

\- Comme une personne qui est convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice, **répondit-elle**

\- Rassure moi tu n'y es pour rien dans toute cette histoire ? **Demanda-t-il gêner**

\- Zach ! **S'ahurit-elle**

\- Je sais c'est improbable mais tous le monde à entendu Justin dire que Chourave t'attendait dans son bureau ce matin. Alors tu sais ça a commencer à parler !

\- Alors tu peux aller les décevoir car je n'y suis pour rien et j'ai une excuse ! **Répondit-elle durement**

\- Ok ok, ne t'énerve pas, je te crois, **dit-il en passant un bras sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie**

\- On sait si il y a eut des blessés ?

\- Pas dans notre maison et pour les autres je ne sais pas. Aucun professeur n'est venu faire une annonce

\- Comment tu sais que les autres professeurs ne sont pas venu ?

\- Car en venant te voir j'ai croisé Damian et Marlène et ils m'ont dit que leur directeur de maison ne sont pas venue. J'ai donc conclu que c'était la même chose avec les Serpentards ! **Expliqua-t-il**

\- Tu crois que …

\- Miss McDonald veuillez entrer, **invita le professeur Chourave** "

 **Mary se levant en même temps que Zachary et entra dans le bureau de sa directrice de maison où elle constata que les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient présent. Le professeur Chourave invita Mary à s'asseoir et la jeune femme obéit.**

"- Miss McDonald vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est pas hier durant la soirée ? **Questionna le professeur Chourave**

\- Oui, **répondit Mary**

\- Pouvez-vous nous dire où vous étiez quand cela s'est produit ? **Demanda à nouveau le professeur de botanique**

\- Je vais vous répondre mais rassurez moi, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je suis responsable ?

\- Nous ne penserons à rien tant que nous n'aurons pas de réponses ! **Dit le professeur McGonagall.** Veuillez maintenant répondre à votre directrice

\- J'étais effectivement hors de la grande salle mais j'étais devant la porte !

\- Seule ? **S'étonna la directrice adjointe**

\- Non, j'étais avec quelqu'un !

\- Qui peut alors nous confirmer vos dires ? **Demanda le professeur Chourave** "

 **Pendant un court instant, Mary hésita à dire qu'elle était avec Regulus mais la colère qu'elle avait ressentit une fois l'explosion passé refit surface et elle regarda le directeur de Poudlard dans les yeux.**

"- J'étais avec Regulus Black entrain de danser un slow. Mais si vous souhaitez réellement faire passer des interrogatoires je vous conseillerai d'interroger Avery, Mulciber et Rosier de Serpentard, **dit-elle**

\- De quel Mulciber vous voulez parler ? **Demanda le professeur Chourave**

\- Henrick Mulciber, **répondit-elle**

\- Et quand vous dites Rosier vous voulez parler de … **commença le professeur Dumbledore**

\- Evans Rosier, avec sa sœur Eve, c'est le seul Rosier que je connais dans ce château ! **Ironisa-t-elle**

\- Soyez respectueuse envers votre directeur McDonald, **dit le professeur McGonagall sévèrement**

\- Ce n'est rien Minerva, **assura Dumbledore.** Vous pouvez y aller Mary, merci de votre coopération ! **Dit-il à l'attention de la jeune femme.** "

 **Mary quitta le bureau de sa directrice de maison et y retrouva Zachary qui était rejoint par Alice. En voyant sa meilleure amie, la Gryffondor vient la prendre dans ses bras.**

"- Zachary m'a expliqué pourquoi tu as été convoqué, je trouve ça complètement absurde !

\- Oui moi aussi, **répondit la Poufsouffle.** Sinon il y a des blessés chez les lions ?

\- Non … enfin si Lily

\- Hein ? **S'étonna Mary**

\- Oui elle était dans le couloir où ça a exploser, elle devait sûrement suspecter quelque chose. Selon Caroline, car elle est allé la voir à l'infirmerie, Lily n'a rien de grave et devrai sortir cet après midi.

\- Lily a peut-être vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? **Dit Zachary**

\- Oui, selon elle c'était un chaudron de potion qui a explosé mais elle ne se souvient pas des personnes qui ont saboter la potion ! **Répondit Alice**

\- Elle doit s'en souvenir mais elle doit ne pas avoir le droit d'en parler, **suggéra Zachary** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- Je suis certaine que tu sais qui sont les responsables ! **Dit Caroline assise sur le lit où Lily était elle même assise**

\- Bon oui c'est vrais. Il y avait trois personnes la première que je pense avoir reconnu, la seconde je n'en suis pas sûr et la troisième je ne sais pas ! Mais je vais te répondre la même chose qu'à McGo et Dumby … je ne suis sûre de rien, j'étais trop éloigné pour reconnaître sans mal les trois personnes. Seuls Eve Rosier peut le confirmer et répondre correctement aux questions puisqu'elle était plus proche que je ne l'étais ! **Répondit Lily**

\- Hum … tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose à manger ? **Proposa Caroline**

\- Non je veux seulement sortir d'ici j'en ai marre de me retrouver dans cette pièce ! **Se plaint Lily**

\- A croire que tu vas avoir besoin d'un carte de visite. L'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, le malaise que tu as eus en cours avec le remplaçant du professeur Collins et hier. Sans oublier la fois où c'était moi qui était allonger dans un lit à cause d'un stupide cognard ! **Énuméra la jeune brune**

\- Mmmmh, **ronchonna la jeune rousse.** Excusez moi Mrs Pomfresh, quand est-ce que je pourrai sortir ? **Demanda-t-elle à l'infirmière**

\- En début d'après midi miss Evans

\- Mais enfin c'est ridicule de me garder tous ce temps. Vous avez réparer mon poignet, mes contusions et mes hématomes ont complètement disparut et la plaie sur mon front est suturé, je me sens bien.

\- Miss Evans pour commencer baissez d'un ton je vous pris et si je vous garde jusqu'à ce moment c'est uniquement par précaution

\- S'il vous plaît je promet de venir vous voir si ça ne va pas. Et je peux vous dire que Caroline est la seule qui réussit à me convaincre de faire quelque chose que je veux pas. Si elle pense que je dois venir vous voir je le ferai et elle vous fera un topo général

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois dans tes histoires ? **Demanda Caroline sans attendre une réponse de la part de Lily**

\- S'il vous plaît ? **Supplia Lily à l'infirmière**

\- Miss Bernard ? **Questionna Mrs Pomfresh en regardant Caroline**

\- Je promet de la ramener à chaque fois par la peau des fesses si je vois qu'elle ne va pas bien durant le week-end, **promit Caroline**

\- Très bien vous pouvez y aller miss Evans !

\- Merci !"

 **Lily qui était toujours vêtu de son costume de chat, se changea avec les vêtements que lui avait apporter Caroline. Elle profita de l'occasion pour se démaquiller convenablement et de ranger son costume dans un sac en plastique qu'elle laverai une fois qu'elle serai dans sa chambre. Elles sortirent de l'infirmerie.**

"- Qui aurai cru que ma combinaison en jean t'irait si bien ? **Se moqua Caroline**

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Oui, j'ai presque envie de te l'échanger contre ta robe chemise

\- Ha ha rêve pas, j'aime beaucoup trop cette robe pour l'échanger !

\- T'es pas drôle, dans ce cas je récupère ma combinaison ce soir !

\- D'accord mais j'ai dis que je n'étais pas d'accord pour l'échanger par contre te la prêter je n'y vois aucun problème !

\- Je la veux ce soir, comme ça je la mettrai demain !

\- D'accord, **sourit Lily** "

 **Elles entrèrent dans la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers leurs amis en passant devant les Maraudeurs qui étaient en grande discussion.**

"- Ça craint un max là, **dit Peter,** on a pas idée de faire exploser une partie du château tout de même !

\- Tu es sur ce de que avance Mulciber, Potter ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien mais, il m'a dit que ton frère n'était pas dans le rang quand je les raccompagnais à leur salle commune !

\- Mais enfin on parle de mon frère ! **S'énerva Sirius**

\- Je sais pas la peine de t'énerver

\- Lunard, j'ai toutes les raisons de m'énerver, mon frère est sûrement impliqué … faut que j'aille voir Mulciber

\- Non tu ne vas rien fais du tout, **dit James ne postant son meilleur ami.** Si tu y va ça va créer des tensions et les professeurs ont autre chose à faire que de gérer une bagarre intermaison. Et puis Mulciber n'a pas dit que ton frère était impliqué, il a juste dit que Regulus et d'autres Serpentard étaient absent dans le rang hier soir !

\- Et toi James tu pense que Mulciber ment ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Je ne pense pas, Mulciber était préfet l'an passé et je me souviens qu'il était très impliqué dans le fait que les blagues contre les nés-moldus soient arrêtées. Et je ne l'ai jamais entendu provoquer un nés-moldus ou dire quelques chose de désagréable à leur encontre, **expliqua-t-il**

\- Hum et aussi l'an passé, il lui arrivait qu'avec Eve Rosier, ils soient les premiers à punir leur propre maison quand un Serpentard s'en prenait à quelqu'un ! **Dit Remus.**

\- Vous pensez que Jefferson Mulciber est un Serpentard de confiance ? **S'étonna Peter**

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas comment il est dans la vie hors de Poudlard mais ici, il est droit et juste et il n'a jamais fais quelque chose qui relève de la méchanceté envers les autres élèves de Poudlard ! **Expliqua James**

\- Je vais vous dire pourquoi il est comme ça, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas un Mulciber par le sang. Il a été adopter à l'âge de trois après que ses parents ont été tués et d'après ce qu'on dit, ses parents biologique travaillaient dans la protection du monde moldu et qu'ils y vivaient, **dit Sirius.** Donc il a le même tempérament et la même opinion que ses parents biologique concernant les nés-moldus et les moldus en général.

\- Tien Lily est revenu de l'infirmerie, **remarqua Peter** "

 **Aussitôt James alla prendre des nouvelles de son homologue et la jeune femme les rassura qu'elle allait bien. Puis James lui posa les mêmes questions qu'on lui avait poser il y a de ça quelques heures et elle répondit les mêmes paroles qu'elle avait dit à Caroline.**

"- Tu es certaine que tu vas bien ? **Demanda à nouveau James**

\- Alors toi Potter tu dis que je serai trop sévère avec mes futurs enfants mais toi tu seras un véritable papa poule, toujours à savoir si ils iront bien.

\- Evans !

\- Je vais bien, Pomfresh à fait du bon boulot comme toujours !

\- Bon d'accord"

 **Les quatre maraudeurs retournèrent au canapé et aussitôt Sirius commença à taquiner son meilleur ami.**

"- Maintenant vous parlez 'enfants' avec Evans… eh bien tu commencer à hésiter entre Evans et Liamson

\- Black la ferme !

\- Ben quoi ? T'es vraiment mon héro, je suis certain que tu fais des rêves où tu es allongé avec ces deux créatures à coté de toi !"

 **James passa une main devant ses yeux et se rappela de son rêve qu'il avait eut le matin du match contre Poufsouffle, il y a quelques semaines.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Alors que tous les élèves avaient finalement décidés de sortir un peu de leur salle commune, la voix du professeur McGonagall se fit entendre dans tous le château. Elle demanda à ce que tous les élèves rejoignent leur salle commune car chaque directeur devait annoncer une nouvelle mesure de sécurité dans le règlement.**

 **Quand elle arriva dans la tour de Gryffondor, elle déroule instantanément un parchemin.**

"- Tous les élèves doivent rejoindre leur salle de classe cinq minutes avant que le premier cours de la journée ne commencer à l'heure indiqué sur vos emplois du temps. Les élèves seront inspectés par chaque professeurs afin de voir si il n'y a pas une potion ou un objet pouvant nuire à la sécurité d'autrui. A partir de maintenant tous le matériel de potion sera ranger sous clef par le professeur Slughorn et il n'y aura plus une occasion de pratiquer les potions en dehors des cours. Tout manquement au règlement sera sévèrement sanctionné par une convocation disciplinaire et un risque d'expulsion de l'école. **Annonça le professeur de métamorphose** "

 **En tendant les nouvelles règles, les Gryffondors restèrent silencieux, le professeurs McGonagall accrocha le parchemin sur panneau d'affichage et donna un exemplaire à James et Lily dû à leur statue de Préfets en Chefs.**

 **Voyant que ce n'était la seule chose qu'elle allait annoncer, les Gryffondors gardaient le silence, permettant ainsi le professeur McGonagall de prendre son souffle.**

"- Il faut que vous sachiez que la nuit précédente, l'explosion à fait deux victimes. La première étant miss Evans mais la seconde n'a pas eu la même chance que votre camarade."

 **En entendant ces paroles, Lily fronça les sourcils.**

"- Votre camarade Eve Rosier de la maison Serpentard est décédée alors qu'elle tentait de savoir qui préparait ce terrible événement. Sachez aussi que les responsables seront aussitôt renvoyés dés que nous aurons découvert qui ils sont ! Si vous avez la moindre informations pouvant nous aider à découvrir de qui il s'agit, allez avertir directement l'un de vos professeurs. Sachez aussi que si vous avez besoin de parler, vous pouvez retrouver, un des professeurs, un des directeurs de maison ou le professeur Dumbledore, dans nos bureau pendant les heures de libre où en fin de journée après les cours."

 **Puis elle quitta la tour de Gryffondor laissant ses élèves digérer le fait qu'une élève avait trouvé la mort alors qu'ils faisaient tous la fête. A ce moment là, Lily comprit que tout commencerai à être différent à Poudlard pour sa dernière année.**

* * *

 ** _Je suis désolée de vous laisser sur cette note bien triste mais le personnage de Eve Rosier devait mourir et pourtant pendant ces huit premiers chapitres, je me suis éclatée avec elle. Sachez aussi que maintenant nous allons avoir un petit coté sombre de la part de Lily et bientôt vous allez lire un passage qui fait partit du canon original de JK Rowling ais remanier à ma sauce, (non pas la sauce bolognaire ou carbonarra (blague de mxrde je sais)[désespérée]))._**

 ** _On se retrouve donc sur le quatorzième OS qui verra le jour de la saint valentin soit le 14 février prochain, (faudrait que j'arrive à le finir déjà)._**

 ** _Bisous bisou_**

 ** _Danao_**


	9. Pleine lune

_**Aloha mes niffleurs comment allez-vous ?**_

 _ **Je vous annonce que je suis officiellement en vacances pour une petite semaine, je sais ce n'est rien mais ça va faire du bien. J'espère pouvoir reprendre l'écriture car le chapitre 11 est bien avance mais sur mon téléphone donc faut que je ré-écrive tous sur ordinateur.**_

 _ **Sinon qu'avez-vous pensés du chapitre onze ? Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir tuer Eve Rosier mais il le fallait. Plus j'écrivais, plus j'avais l'impression de voir Lily toute fleur bleu alors que la vie est un parcours semé d'embûches. Bon bref … voici donc le chapitre 9. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire mais je dois dire que je ne suis quand même pas déçus du résultat.**_

 _ **Allé bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 **Précédemment :** Poudlard fête le jour d'halloween et pour l'occasion le professeur Dumbledore à autorisé à ce que les élèves se déguisent. Mais avant que la soirée arrive, les élèves ont cours, et durant ce cours, Sirius ne cesse de repenser à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec le professeur Collins amenant James à s'interroger. Mais le Maraudeur tient à ce que ça reste entre Arabella Collins et lui. Du coté des Serpentatrds, Regulus découvre que quelque chose arrivera durant la soirée et que cela concerne un potion, mais Héléna Turner refuse de prendre part à cette petite surprise prétextant que cela la décoiffera. Le soir même alors qu'elle était dans sa douche, Lily repensa au jour où ses parents avaient trouvés la mort. Depuis que ses souvenirs sont revenu, elle ne cesse d'y repenser à chaque minutes. Durant la soirée alors que tous le monde est entrain de danser, Mary et Régulus se retrouvèrent mais quand vint un gros boum à travers la salle, les deux amoureux virent arriver les camarades de Regulus qui parlèrent de l'échec dont ils venaient de faire preuve sans savoir que Mary était présente. La jeune Poufsouffle comprit que son petit ami avait quelque chose à voir avec ça et lui tourna le dos. Pendant ce temps, les professeurs, et les préfets se retrouvèrent. Ils évaluèrent les dégâts et firent un sortilège pour voir si il y avait des présences humaines. Ils retrouvèrent Lily sous un tas de poussière qui fut rapidement amener à l'infirmerie, quelques minutes plus tard, il trouvèrent Eve Rosier qui n'avait pas eu la même chance que la Gryffondor Le lendemain Mary fut convoqué dans le bureau du professeur Chourave en compagnie des professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall et elle désigna directement les responsables : Avery, Mulciber et Rosier. Plus tard dans la journée de nouvelles règles furent misent en place par le corps professoral !

* * *

 **.**

 **9 – Pleine lune**

 **.**

 **Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Evan Rosier était assis sur l'un des sièges qui étaient face au bureau du directeur. Il était à coté de sa mère qui pleurait à chaude larmes tandis que son père tentait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé en s'énervant contre le vieux mage. Le jeune Serpentard n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis la soirée d'halloween la veille au soir. Il avait prétexté son absence dans la grande salle par un étourdissement et quand le professeur Slughorn lui avait annoncer la mort de sa sœur aînée, c'est d'un grand naturel qui refoula ses sentiments.**

 **Il ne voulait pas craquer, pas devant ces stupides adultes qui sont leurs professeurs et qui s'efforcent de dire qu'ils sont à leur disposition quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais si il étaient réellement disponible n'auraient-ils pas dû empêcher ce qui était arrivé ? Ainsi sa sœur serait encore en vie. Evan ne se souvenait pas très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé tout était allé tellement vite !**

 _ **Flash back halloween 1977**_

 _ **Ils passèrent discrètement la porte qu'utilisaient les professeur pour rejoindre la grande salle. Ils avaient marcher durant quelques minutes avant d'arriver à une porte qu'Avery déverrouilla et en sortit un chaudron dont la potion à l'intérieur était encore chaude. Rosier la regarda et grimaça en humectant l'odeur que la potion faisait ressortir.**_

 _ **Puis il lui sembla avoir entendu du bruit alors il se releva l'oreille aux aguets. Mais aucun son ne se fit entendre ce qui rendit Evan encore plus méfiant.**_

 _\- Hey Rosier qu'est-ce tu fou ? **Demanda la voix d'Henrick Mulciber**_

 _\- Rien je … je croyais avoir entendu du bruit !_

 _\- Hum ces idiots ne se doutent même pas ce que qu'il les attends … ils sont trop occuper à faire la fête. **Rétorqua Mulciber avant de se retourner vers Avery.** Alors qu'est-ce que ça va faire exactement ? _

_\- Eh bien pour commencer nous aurons cinq minutes pas une de plus pour nous éloigner du chaudron. La fumé ira directement jusqu'à la grande salle et ces sang-de-bourbe et les sang-mêlés seront soudaine victime d'une grande fièvre qui mettra deux semaines à disparaître._

 _\- Mais si jamais la fumé va plus loin ? **Demanda Rosier**_

 _\- Aucun risque, j'ai effectué un sortilège pour que la fumé de la potion n'aille pas plus loin. Nous voudrions tout de même pas que nos chers professeurs soient malades !_

 _\- Qu'en deviendra-t-il des traîtres à leur sang ? **Continua Mulciber**_

 _\- Eh bien car ils voudront aider leurs amis en leur venant en aide, ils seront automatique victime d'une brûle sur les mains, **répondit le plus âgé du trio.** Mais ne vous en faites pas j'ai bien préparé la potion et il ne manque plus qu'à ajouter cet ingrédient. _

_\- Où as-tu réussit à obtenir de la poudre de licorne ? **S'étonna Rosier**_

 _\- Eh bien, il s'avère que je ne suis pas réellement fan du professeur Collins, alors j'ai séché son cours !_

 _\- Et comment as-tu fais pour t'approcher des licornes ? Elles sentent généralement quand elles sont menacées ! **Dit Mulciber**_

 _\- On se fiche de comment j'ai fais ! Allé c'est le moment !_

 _\- Je ne crois pas non ! **Les interrompu une voix féminine** "_

 _ **Les trois Serpentards regardaient leur préfète arriver vers eux telle une furie, baguette en main. De près elle était suivit par Lily Evans qui avait elle aussi sa baguette à la main, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent devant les trois garçons et les défièrent du regard !**_

 _"- Il est formellement interdit de pratiquer la science des potions en dehors des salles de classe approprié, **rappela Lily,** je retire vingt points à Serpentard !_

 _\- Et moi je retire également trente points !_

 _\- Cinquante points ? **S'ahurit Evan**_

 _\- Eh ouais, il ne faut pas jouer au plus con que moi les garçons je vous l'avais dit en début d'année dans la salle commune ! **Répondit Eve**_

 _\- Et toi Avery tu devrai avoir honte, tu ne fais pas honneur à ton insigne de Préfet ! **Dit Lily en toisant le préfet de Serpentard**_

 _\- Tu trouves ? Pourtant je pense que j'honore parfaitement ma maison et son illustre fondateur !_

 _\- Contrairement à ce que tu pense, Salazar Serpentard n'a jamais fais du mal à des personnes qui ont des origines moldus, **dit Eve en esquissant un sourire.** Maintenant rangez moi tous ça avant que je ne m'énerve réellement ! Quant à toi Evan, tu ne pers rien pour attendre ! _

_\- Allez dépêchez-vous, je ferai un rapport sur votre comportement au professeur Slughorn demain ! **Annonça Lily** "_

 _ **Puis tous s'était passé si vite, Avery n'ayant pas supporter de recevoir un ordre de la part de Lily, lui lança un sortilège si vite qu'elle n'eut le temps de riposter et elle s'effondra évanouit sur les armures qui la recouvrèrent en tombant sur elle. Aussitôt Eve riposte face à son homologue et les deux préfets de Serpentard se battaient en duel.**_

 _ **Evan ne savait ce qu'il devait faire, venir en aide à sa sœur aînée ou bien faire ce qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire. Alors il fit ce que lui même n'aurai jamais penser à faire un jour, il s'enfuit en laissant sa sœur et Avery combattre. En le voyant agir, Eve abaissa sa garde et Avery réussit à la frapper à la tête et elle perdit connaissance elle aussi sous des armures. Le préfet hurla à Mulciber de rejoindre Evan et Henrick obéit. Mais alors qu'Avery allait mettre le dernier ingrédient, Eve reprit connaissance, en même temps que Lily.**_

 _"- Adrian, ne fais pas ça ! **Lui dit Eve**_

 _\- Je n'ai pas à recevoir des ordres de toi ! **Dit-il** "_

 _ **Il jeta la fiole de poudre de licorne et couru aussi vite qu'il ne pouvait et il entendait par le même occasion la voix de Lily hurler à Eve de reculer. Mais c'était trop tard la potion changea d'aspect, une immense fumé noire sortit du chaudron et Avery eut juste le temps de passer la porte avant qu'il ne soit lui même toucher.**_

 _ **Flash back halloween 1977**_

 **Seulement ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'était que la potion explose entraînant la mort d'Eve. Evan n'avait pas réussit à dormir la nuit et il avait même laissé le soin à Avery et Mulciber d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à Rogue et Regulus avant qu'il ne soit lui même convoqué dans le bureau du directeur retrouvant ainsi ses parents.**

"- ALBUS J'EXIGE QUE LES PERSONNES QUI ONT TUES EVE SOIENT RENVOYES SUR LE CHAMP ET QU'ILS SUBISSENT L'EMPRISONNEMENT A VIE !

\- C'est ce qu'il se passera, soyez-en rassuré Mr Rosier ! **Répondit le directeur.** Une enquête au sein de l'école est déjà en cours !"

 **Mais ce dont redoutait le plus Evan c'était le jour où la vérité sera révélé si jamais ses parents découvraient le pot au rose !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Mary quitta son cours d'Histoire de la Magie, depuis qu'elle a été convoqué dans le bureau du professeur Chourave, elle avait la désagréable sensation que tous le monde la dévisageait comme si c'était elle la responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et pourtant personne ne lui avait dit que c'était sa faute mais au fond d'elle même, elle n'en était pas convaincu.**

"- McDonald ! **Appela une voix** "

 **Elle se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appeler et reprit son chemin en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Il était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir. Quand bien même il n'était pas dans ce couloir, il était tout de même au courant et il en avait parlé à personne. Son cœur lui faisait mal tellement elle était en colère contre lui, elle avait envie de le frapper et de l'encastrer sur un mur pour qu'il puisse comprendre combien ça faisait mal de se faire trahir par une personne qu'on aimait. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit de façon claire mais Mary était indéniablement amoureuse de Regulus Black.**

 **Elle passa au coté des autres élèves de Poudlard en priant qu'elle puisse fuir le Serpentard mais manque de chance, une main lui attrapa le bras et la força gentiment à s'arrêter. Elle savait que c'était lui. Il a dû se dépêcher de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle pour lui parler mais elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne le regardait même pas. Comprenant son silence et le fait qu'elle ne le regarde pas, Regulus commença à parler.**

"- Je sais ce que tu pense mais ce n'est pas le cas !

\- …

\- McDonald je tente de te donner une explication alors s'il te plaît regarde moi !

\- … **le regardant**

\- Je … est-ce qu'on peut aller dans un endroit où il y a personne ?

\- Non !"

 **Regulus ferma les yeux et se résigna à jouer a carte de la discrétion. Il tenta de lui prendre la main mais elle la retira aussitôt.**

"- Oui j'étais au courant de ce qu'ils allaient faire et non je n'ai pas voulus ce qui est arrivé à Eve ! Mais sache que c'est même elle qui venu me voir pour que lui rapporte tous les faits et geste de son frère en échange elle me permettait … nous permettait d'avoir des moment rien que tous les deux sans qu'il y ait des soupçons !

\- Donc tous les petits moments que nous avons partagés c'était grâce à elle ?

\- Oui !"

 **Mary ne savait pas quoi dire, elle s'était toujours demandé comment ils réussissaient à se voir sans toute l'école soit au courant. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait la réponse, elle se dit qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas la savoir car maintenant elle ressentait à nouveau un malaise quand elle pensait à Eve Rosier.**

"- Pourquoi tu ne les pas empêcher de faire ça ? **Demanda-t-elle.**

\- Parce que, elle voulait que ça reste discret !

\- Tu peux avoir toutes les bonnes explications du monde sache que maintenant je ne serai plus apte à te croire ou non. Je me demande si …

\- Si quoi ? **Demanda Regulus en ayant peur de la suite**

\- Je me demande si il est temps que toi et moi arrêtons les frais !

\- Tu … tu veux que … toi et moi ?

\- Oui ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être constamment sur mes gardes avec toi ! Si jamais ce genre de chose arrive à nouveau, je n'ai pas envie de me dire que tu es peut-être responsable ou non. Je n'ai pas envie d'être fourvoyé et prise entre deux feux pour démêler le vrais du faux !

\- Et si moi je ne suis pas d'accord ?

\- Il va falloir que tu fasse avec car je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision !

\- Mary …

\- Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà ! C'est peut-être moi qui prends la décision mais ça me fait tout autant mal qu'à toi !"

 **Puis elle se releva sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassa la joue devant tous leurs camarades qui, en les voyant du coin de l'œil, s'étaient arrêtés surprit de voir que Mary McDonald de Poufsouffle embrassait la joue de Regulus Black. Tous le monde savaient qu'ils étaient deux personnes dont le caractère était totalement opposer. Mais celui qui fut le plus surprit c'était Sirius, il était entrain de se rendre en cours d'Enchantement car il vit la scène.**

 **Quand Mary termina son geste, elle reprit contenance et le regarda droit dans les yeux.**

"- Et ne t'en fais pas, tu ne crains rien, **dit-elle en chuchotant afin que lui seul puisse entendre,** les seuls qui peuvent se faire du soucis sont Avery, Mulciber et Rosier !"

 **Puis elle s'éloigna afin de rejoindre son prochain cours. Sirius fut ensuite rejoint par Zachary et Alice tandis que les trois maraudeurs, qui avaient eux aussi vu la scène, regardaient leur amis qui était totalement figée sur place.**

"- Black ? **Appela Zachary**

\- …

\- Patmol ? **Appela Peter à son tour** "

 **Sirius avait les yeux scotché sur son frère qui bougea pour aller dans la direction opposer que Mary avait prit. Jamais il ne se serai douter que ces deux là se fréquentaient, de temps en temps.**

"- Sache que j'étais au courant ! **Dit Alice**

\- Tu le savais ? **Dit-il en se tournant vers sa camarade**

\- Bah oui c'est ma meilleure amie et un soir elle avait besoin de se confier et hop elle m'a avouée qu'elle sortait avec ton frère

\- Mais quand est-ce qu'ils se sont mit ensemble ? **Demanda Zachary**

\- En avril !

\- De cette année ? **S'étonna Sirius**

\- Mais non il y a vingt ans, **ironisa Alice,** bien sûr avril de cette année idiot !

\- Et moi je n'ai rien vu ! **Dit-il**

\- Tu as faillis avoir Mary McDonald comme belle-sœur. Elle est gentille comme fille ! **Dit James en passant un bras autour de ses épaules**

\- Je suis certain qu'elle aurait réussit à vous rapprocher tous les deux ! **Dit Remus**

\- Mouais … peut-être … je ne sais pas … **dit Sirius**

\- Dites on devrai se dépêcher sinon le professeur Jets va encore nous donner une retenue ! **Se fit entendre Peter.** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, Benjy s'approcha de Kelsie qui était concentré sur son devoir de potion. Quand elle l'aperçut, elle décala ses affaires et l'invita à s'asseoir avec elle.**

"- Tu as déjà terminé tes devoirs je présume ! **Dit-elle**

\- Oui, **affirma Benjy**

\- Comment tu fais ?

\- Eh bien dans la mesure où je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch je suis forcé d'avoir une organisation du tonner !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai avoir ton sens de tout organiser en temps et en heure, **dit-elle**. Je dois rendre ce devoir dans une semaine et je suis loin d'avoir terminé

\- Boh en une semaine c'est possible !

\- Oh non, j'ai encore un devoir d'Arithmancie à rédiger, celui de Collins, terminer le devoir de Potion et commencer celui pour les Soins aux créatures magiques. Et je dois rendre tous ça entre cette semaine et la semaine encore après.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aides pour la défense je peux t'aider, **proposa-t-il**

\- C'est gentil mais je suis du genre à tout faire par moi-même

\- Comme tu veux, mais je suis là en cas de besoin, **sourit-il.** "

 **Le silence s'installa, le Serdaigle voulait discuter avec Kelsie à propos de la conversation que Damian et lui-même avaient entendu dans la bibliothèque. Mais il n'avait pas envie de passer pour celui qui se mêle des affaires des autres. Mais il repensait sans cesse à ce qu'il avait entendu et il avait comme un besoin d'éclaircir les choses même si cela devait l'amener à mettre les points sur les i avec Potter.**

"- Dis moi Kelsie je ne veux pas passer pour celui qui se mêle de tout mais …

\- Si cela concerne ma relation avec James, je répondrai qu'une seule chose : ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Juste une question !"

 **Kelsie soutient le regard de Benjy mais décida de lui accorder une seule question en faisant un signe affirmatif de la tête. En voyant cela, Benjy chercha la bonne question à poser afin de ne pas se tromper. Mais il en avait plusieurs dans la tête et il ne savait pas laquelle poser. Pas grave, il laisse allé à la première qui lui vint en tête.**

"- Est-ce que tu es certaine de tes sentiments envers James Potter ?

\- Pardon ? **S'étonna-t-elle**

\- Tu as très bien entendu !

\- Bien sûr que je suis certaine … bon je ne vais pas dire que c'est l'amour au point d'aller au mariage et de faire ma vie avec lui mais … oui j'ai de véritable sentiments pour lui

\- Et tu crois que lui il en a aussi ?

\- J'ai acceptéé de répondre à une question ! **Rappela-t-elle**

\- Oh allé Kelsie, nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance et tout comme Samantha je n'ai pas envie de te voir comme je t'ai vu après cette histoire avec cet imbécile de Golbert

\- Ah parce que Sam et toi parliez de moi dans mon dos

\- Mais non …

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, **dit-elle en se levant et en rassemblant ses affaires**

\- Kelsie !

\- Non à partir de maintenant je souhaite que tu ne te mêle plus de mes affaires ! C'est ma vie et je compte la vivre comme je l'entends !"

 **Sur ses mots, elle partit dans son dortoirs laissant un Benjy abasourdit par sa réaction. Il décida de ses lever et d'aller prendre l'air. Il n'avait plus cours de l'après midi alors il décida d'aller dans le parc où il pourrait réfléchir à comment faire pour que la jeune Serdaigle lui adresse à nouveau la parole.**

 **Il prit une place à l'ombre du Saule Pleureur et ferma les yeux. Il se laissa bercer par le son du lac noir et des rires des autres élèves qu'il entendait au loin. Habituellement Benjy Fenwick était celui qui agissait comme un gamin puéril mais pas au niveau des Maraudeurs, non à eux quatre ils battaient tous les records. Mais d'un autre coté Benjy avait toujours envié leur amitié et le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas peur des représailles et c'est pour cela qu'il les aimait bien. Mais après avoir entendu les doutes de Samantha Grey à propos de James, il se demandait bien si le leader des Maraudeurs était sérieux avec Kelsie.**

\- Eh bien un Serdaigle loin de la bibliothèque on aura tout vu cette année !"

 **Le concerné se retourna et aperçut justement la personne de ses pensées en questions.**

"- Tu tombe bien Potter, je pensais justement à toi, **dit-il**

\- Désolé mon vieux mais je ne suis pas intéressé pour changer de bords, **répondit le Gryffondor,** mais je ne rien contre le fait que tu le sois !

\- Mais non pas comme ça imbécile, je voudrai juste que l'on discute calmement

\- Et de quoi veux-tu discuter ? **Demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant à coté de lui**

\- Pour commencer je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais je voudrai parler de ta relation avec Kelsie

\- Ah …

\- …

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?"

 **Benjy parut étonné, il pensait que cela aurait été James qui l'enverrai bouler alors qu'en réalité il acceptait de discuter de quelque chose de personnel.**

"- Quoi ? **Dit James en voyant son air surprit**

\- Eh bien je pensais que tu allait m'envoyer sur les roses

\- Dans la mesure où tu m'as dis que tu voulais parler calmement je ne peux que accepter de discuter de quelque chose de privé.

\- Ok, bon tu sais il y a des personnes, des filles surtout, qui pensent que tu sors avec Kelsie uniquement pour rendre Lily Evans jalouse !

\- J'ai entendu ça oui mais je me fiche de ce que ces pimbêches racontent

\- Et tu sais aussi que Kelsie à eut une relation avec Louis Golbert et que ça s'est très mal terminé, **continua le Serdaigle**

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas tellement suivit l'histoire étant donné que je n'ai jamais pu supporter ce type !

\- Ce que je voudrai savoir c'est … est-ce que tu as de vrais sentiments pour Kelsie où c'est juste une amourette d'adolescent ?"

 **James sembla réfléchir à la question afin de bien répondre. Benjy et lui s'étaient toujours bien entendu contrairement à Damian Philips. Le Gryffondor voulait donc garder une amitié cordiale avec le Serdaigle.**

"- Eh bien il est vrais que je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir serai fait mais je suis certain que les sentiments que j'ai pour Kelsie sont très fort. Bien entendu dans des relations amoureuses, je préfère voir où l'avenir me mènera. Sirius à l'habitude de dire que je suis le genre de personne qui planifie tout à l'avance pour au final être déçut, c'est pour cela qu'avec Kelsie je préfère prendre mon temps et de voir où je vais. **Répondit James.** Mais sois sans crainte, je déteste qu'on fasse du mal à une fille alors tu peux être sûr que je ne lui en ferai pas.

\- Et en ce qui concerne Lily Evans ?

\- Pourquoi tous le monde rattache ma personne à celle d'Evans ?

\- Ben pour toutes les fois où tu lui as couru après …

\- A la fin de l'année dernière elle a réussit à me parler normalement sans sortir d'insultes et c'est exactement là où j'ai compris que la seule chose que je puisse espéré d'elle c'est d'être une ancienne connaissance avec qui elle a passé sept ans de sa vie dans la même maison que moi. Maintenant je n'attends plus rien et je suis passé définitivement à autre chose !

\- Donc il n'y a vraiment aucune vérité dans le fait que tu fréquente Kelsie uniquement pour rendre Lily Evans jalouse

\- Non aucune et tu veux que je te dise ? Kelsie est plus à même à être la personne avec qui je pourrai avoir un avenir en dehors de Poudlard qu'Evans !"

 **Mais ce que James refusait de dire … même à ses amis c'est qu'il rêvait souvent de Kelsie changeant de visage pour devenir celui de Lily.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- Vous avez demandé à me voir professeur ? **Demanda Lily en passant la porte du bureau d'Arabella Collins**

\- Oui miss Evans entrez je vous pris et fermez la porte !"

 **La Préfète en Chef fit ce que son professeur lui avait demandé et vint prendre place devant le bureau en bois de chêne.**

"- Je voulais vous voir afin que l'on puisse discuter de vos derniers devoirs, **commença le professeur Collins**

\- Il y a un problème professeur ?

\- Non au contraire, vous êtes l'une des seules élèves qui me fournis des travaux d'une précisions aussi délicate qu'une corne de licorne. Et pour tout vous dire que je me suis même demandé ce que vous faisiez dans la maison Gryffondor étant donné que votre travail est digne de la maison Serdaigle !

\- Eh bien … il s'avère que durant quelques seconde le Choixpeau à hésité à m'envoyer dans votre ancienne maison, **avoua-t-elle**

\- Vous savez le Choixpeau fait toujours d'excellent choix dans ce qui est la répartition, il se trompe pour ainsi dire jamais ! Je voulais également savoir quelle est votre décision concernant l'échange scolaire avec les différentes écoles que Poudlard va accueillir ?

\- Oh euh .. eh bien pour être tout à fait honnête je ne pense pas faire cet échange. Voyez-vous, les parents de Caroline Bernard ont gentiment accepté de m'héberger le temps que je termine mes études et …

\- Les parents de Miss Bernard ? Mais je croyais que vous aviez une sœur aînée

\- C'est compliqué et puis justement je me vois mal aller à l'autre bout du monde alors que il peut arriver n'importe quoi à ma sœur !

\- C'est un raisonnement acceptable mais je souhaiterai tout de même que y réfléchissiez. Le professeur Momoa de l'école Maori Magic en Australie à entendu parler de votre parcours et il aimerai beaucoup vous rencontrer

\- Comment se fait-il qu'un professeur d'un autre pays aie pu entendre parler de moi ? **S'étonna Lily**

\- Au vu de cet échange scolaire, les différent directeurs de chaque écoles reçoivent les dossiers des dernières années de chaque établissement.

\- Et je peux savoir quelles autres école à reçut mon dossier ?

\- Ilvermony aux États-Unis Cet échange se fait uniquement par trois écoles : Poudlard, Ilvermorny et Maori Magic School"

 **Lily fit un geste comme quoi elle avait comprit et promit de réfléchir au fait de faire cet échange scolaire même si pour le moment sa réponse est négative. Quand elle quitta le bureau du professeur Collins elle croisa Sirius qui allait justement dans la même direction qu'elle venait d'emprunter.**

"- Où tu vas ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- J'ai plusieurs questions à poser à Collins concernant le prochain cours, **répondit-il** "

 **Sirius vit qu'elle était surprise de sa réponse mais ne s'en formalisa pas en reprenant son chemin. Il monta donc les marches qui menait au bureau d'Arabella et y frappa quelques coups avant d'entre dés qu'il eut la réponse.**

"- Excusez moi de vous déranger professeur Collins mais puis-je vous voir un petit moment ?

\- Que voulez-vous Black ?

\- Eh bien dans mes affaires ce matin j'ai remarqué quelque chose qui ne m'appartient pas

\- Et en quoi cela me concerne ?

\- Dans la mesure où vous étiez la dernière personne que j'ai vu dans … dans une position délicate je pense que cela ne peut que vous appartenir, **dit-il en sortant un sous-vêtement** "

 **En voyant cela, Arabella Collins se leva précipitamment et récupéra son bien et la cacha tant bien que mal dans une poche intérieur de sa cape. Elle avait les joues rouges et ne savait plus où se mettre**.

"- Hum … merci. Je ne m'en était pas rendu compte et je tiens à vous faire part de ma gratitude concernant votre discrétion !

\- Ce n'est rien, je ne suis du genre à crier sur tous les toit de l'école pour dire que … que …

\- Ne le dites pas !"

 **Le silence s'installa et chacun d'eux attendait quelque chose de l'autre. Arabella attendait que son élève quitte son bureau tandis que Sirius attendait qu'elle dise n'importe quoi pour rester un peu plus.**

"- Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé le trente-et-un octobre dernier ?

\- Non mais une enquête est toujours en cours. Mais bien évidemment je vous interdit de mettre votre nez dans ce qui ne vous regarde pas

\- Moi ? Jamais de la vie je ne ferai ça !

\- … **soutenant son regard en arquant un sourcil**

\- Bon peut-être un petit peu !

\- Black vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire ça compte tenu à ce qui arrivé à votre camarade, le directeur ne tolérerai pas qu'un de ses élèves subisse le même destin qu'Eve Rosier

\- Uniquement le professeur Dumbledore ou vous ?

\- Black !

\- Non la dernière fois je vous aies écoutez maintenant c'est à moi de parler ! Comme je vous l'aies dis l'autre jour, je ne vous ai pas forcé la main et certes oui vous m'avez provoqué mais j'aurai très bien pu vous repousser mais je ne l'ai pas fais.

\- Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

\- Eh bien peut-être parce que je dois tout même avouer que vous êtes une jolie jeune femme bien que je sois surprise que vous soyez ou étiez mariée

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Comment savez-vous cela ?

\- C'est vous qui me l'avez dit … vous étiez sous l'influence de l'alcool mais …

\- Que vous ais-je dis d'autre ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Vous m'avez dis que j'étais un 'très bel homme' pour reprendre vos mots, que j'étais sûrement plus beau que votre époux. Je vous aies aidé à aller dans votre chambre et c'est à partir de ce moment où nous avons … où nous avons passé la nuit ensemble jusqu'à que je retourne dans mon dortoir au petit matin. Je suis partit car je ne voulais pas vous causer de tords.

\- Et c'est tout ce que j'ai pus dire ?

\- Oui mais vous avez bien insistez sur le fait que je suis un très bel homme"

 **En entendant cela, Arabella s'était mise à penser le pire. Elle pensait qu'elle avait dévoilé toute son histoire alors qu'elle a juste dit qu'elle avait déjà été mariée. Elle souffla un bon et oublia même qu'il venait de lui rapporter un sous-vêtement.**

 **Mais maintenant la question qu'elle ne cessait de se poser est la suivante : en avait-il parler à quelqu'un ?**

"- Vous en avez parlé à quelqu'un ?

\- Non mais mon meilleur ami à découvert que j'avais passé une nuit fabuleuse mais bien entendu je ne lui ais pas dit que c'était avec vous !

\- Bien … mais vous savez qu'il ne faut pas que cela se … **commença-t-elle avant de le regarder dans les yeux,** se …

\- Reproduise, je sais vous me l'avez dis !

\- Voilà … et hum …"

 **Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi on disait que les personnes en état d'ébriété disaient souvent la vérité. Alors qu'elle était dans un état normal, elle comprenait pourquoi elle trouvait Sirius Black beau. Elle était hypnotisé par ses yeux gris qui avaient un éclat taquin tout en cachant une grande souffrance.**

 **A ce moment là elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras mais ce qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte, c'était qu'elle faisait exactement ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle avait ses bras autour de lui, nichait son visage dans le cou pour sentir le délicieux parfum qui sentait la virilité et un soupçon d'herbe fraîche. Puis sans crier gare, elle colla ses lèvres contre celles de Sirius.**

"- Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit ... **dit-elle**

\- Hum … ce n'est rien …

\- Cela ne doit pas se reproduire à nouveau

\- Je le sais …"

 **Mais leurs instincts primaires reprirent le dessus et voilà que le professeur Collins était allongé sur son bureau tandis que Sirius parcourrai le buste de la jeune femme par des baiser qui firent monter la température à Arabella.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Dans la salle commune, James descendit les marches après avoir chercher son meilleur ami dans son ancien dortoir, mais aucune trace de lui. Il alla donc s'asseoir avec Remus et Peter devant la cheminé.**

 **Dehors, le ciel s'était assombrit pour laisser de gros nuages d'orages faire leur apparition.**

"- Il n'est pas dans le dortoir, **dit-il en posant ses pieds sur la table basse.**

\- J'avoue que je n'ai plus vu depuis le cours de botanique, **dit Peter en ayant la carte du Maraudeur dans les mains**

\- Il est sûrement entrain de s'amuser avec Caroline, ça leur arrive parfois d'être ensemble, **répondit Remus un livre à la main**

\- Possible mais encore faudrait-il que Caroline soit elle aussi en dehors de la salle commune, **dit James en montrant la jeune femme du pouce** "

 **Le lycanthrope regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait James et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il disait vrais.**

"- Passe moi la carte Peter s'il te plaît, **demanda James,** il est bien quelque part dans ce château et je vais le trouver !

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine, **dit le Maraudeur**

\- Pourquoi ? **S'étonna James du refus de son ami**

\- Parce qu'il est … il est aux toilettes

\- A quel étage ?

\- Je n'en sais rien je n'ai jamais réussit à distinguer les différents étages du château sur cette carte, **répondit-il.** Mais ça ne sert à rien que tu regardes, il va revenir !

\- Ouais après tout il ne va pas passer plus d'une heure aux toilettes comme Remus, **sourit James pour se moquer de son ami**

\- Hey ! **Riposta le concerné** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Les vêtements s'échouaient sur le sol tandis que de faible souffle se firent entendre accompagné par un léger grincement du bureau. Une main féminine caressa les cheveux noir tandis que l'autre main parcourrait de bas en haut le dos musclé du corps qui lui fit une merveilleuse étreinte.**

 **Puis les deux corps se redressèrent et se dirigèrent vers des appartements qui étaient caché derrière une tapisserie représentant une sorcière armé d'une baguette semblable à une simple branche d'arbre. Quand la tapisserie s'enroula laissant la place au deux amants ils s'échouèrent sur le lit à baldaquin avant de disparaître sous les couverture.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- Quoi ? C'est pourtant vrais à chaque fois que tu vas aux toilettes et que tu as un livre à la main tu y passé un long moment. On se demande parfois ce que tu y fais ! **Se moqua James**

\- C'est parce que je suis concentré sur ma lecture et puis la prochaine fois que tu veux sortir des choses aussi … personnelles essaye d'avoir du tact et surtout de parler moins fort !

\- Comme si quelqu'un nous avait entendu !"

 **Laissant James et Remus se chamailler, Peter regarda à nouveau la carte et aperçut une nouvelle fois le noms de Sirius entremêler au prénom d'Arabella Collins avant de disparaître d'un seul coup.**

 **Peter venait de comprendre qu'il avait découvert quelque chose que son ami absent, voulait peut-être garder secret.**

"- Bon ce soir on fait comme d'habitude, **dit James,** on viendra te rejoindre vers vingt-deux heures et on prendre notre forme une fois dans la cabane hurlante

\- Mais faites tout de même attention selon les astrolomages, la lune sera rousse ce soir et cela fait que mes instincts sauvages vont être plus prononcés, **dit Remus après avoir regardé si personne ne les écoutaient**

\- Alors on aura droit à une belle bagarre entre un chien, un cerf et un loup ! T'en fais pas Lunard, tout va bien se passer, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là ! **Assura James** "

 **Légèrement convaincu, Remus reprit sa lecture afin de calmer ses nerfs de loup pour pouvoir passé une pleine lune sans rebondissement.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- Et moi qui croyais que cela ne devait pas se reproduire ! **Sourit Sirius**

\- Oh taisez-vous donc jeune insolant !

\- Sinon quoi ? Je recevrai une bonne correction ?"

 **Arabella leva les yeux en comprenant l'allusion de son élève. Elle se leva de son lit passa une cape sur ses épaules et d'un coup de baguette se servit une tasse de thé. Elle en proposa à Sirius qui refuse d'un signe de la tête.**

 **Le silence se présenta à eux, ni Sirius ni le professeur Collins ne prononçaient le moindre mot. Mais que dire après ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Une chose est certaine ils ne pouvaient pas mettre ce qu'il venait se passer sous l'effet de l'alcool. Sirius en profita doc pour se relever, et se rhabiller de son uniforme et Arabella en profita aussi pour se vêtir de ses vêtements. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux dans une tenu correcte, ils se firent face. Gênés par la situation, la jeune femme sourit et prit une bouffée d'air.**

"- Hum … je ne sais pas par où commencer !

\- Moi non plus, **répondit-il**

\- Il est évident que personne ne doit être au courant. Si cela devait à se savoir ce serai la fin de mon emploi de professeur et vous la fin de votre année scolaire alors que vous êtes à deux doigts d'obtenir vos ASPICs

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela restera entre nous !

\- Oh mais je vous fais confiance Black !"

 **Sirius sourit ce qui fit chavirer le cœur du professeur. Comme est-ce possible que Walburga et Orion Black aient pu faire un fils aussi beau et gentil alors qu'eux même ne soient pas aussi charmant. Même si elle avait quitté l'Angleterre durant un long moment, Arabella avaient entendu que la famille Black avait fait parlé d'elle le jour où l'un de ses descendant avait brisé la tradition familiale en allant dans la maison Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard. Elle imagina un court instant la tête de Bellatrix quand elle avait dû apprendre la nouvelle et cela la fit sourire.**

"- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous souriez professeur ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Oh je suis juste entrain de penser à la tête qu'à du faire votre cousine Bellatrix quand la nouvelle de votre répartition à Gryffondor s'est fait connaître !

\- Oh vous savez c'était le plus beau jour de toute ma vie, car j'ai enfin mis ma chère famille dans l'embarras ! **Plaisanta-t-il**

\- Je ne peux que vous comprendre ! Bon il se fait tard et le dîner ne va pas tarder, vous devriez allé .. rejoindre votre salle commune, **dit-elle** "

 **En regardant l'heure sur une horloge à balancier, il remarqua qu'effectivement il était temps pour lui de retourner auprès de ses camarades. Arabella le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et par un pulsion, le jeune homme l'embrassa avant de partir.**

 **Quand il entra dans la salle commune, il passa devant Caroline qui écrivait une lettre en fronçant les sourcils tandis que Lily souriait comme si elle se moquait d'elle. Il prit place à coté de Remus et demanda.**

"- Pourquoi Bernard à l'air en colère ?

\- J'sais pas, **répondit James en balança un dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue et de le rattraper dans sa bouche,** berk vomi, **dit-il en grimaçant**

\- Remus ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Non pas la moindre idée, **répondit le lycanthrope**

\- Et toi Peter tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Hum … non … non elle n'a pas hurler pourtant, **répondit Peter**

\- Je crois que tu te trompe de personne Queudver, c'est Evans qui hurle sans arrêt pas Caroline, **sourit le Gryffondor avec son rire semblable à un aboiement de chien** "

 **Il décida donc de se lever te de partir à la pêcher aux informations lui même. Il prit une chaise et s'y assoit tout en posant ses bras sur le dossier.**

"- Allons ce n'est rien, elle est juste en plein crise d'adolescence c'est normal, **dit Lily**

\- Tu crois ? **Fit Caroline en relevant la tête**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **Intervient Sirius** "

 **Mais il n'eut aucune réponse de la part de Lily qui partit dans un fou rire silencieux tandis que Caroline reprit son écriture.**

"- Allô ici Merlin pour Godric Gryffondor ! **Dit-il**

\- Il s'avère que ma chère petite sœur âgée de treize ans a fait un mauvaise blague à mes parents ! **Répondit la jeune brune**

\- Comme ?"

 **Lily rigola et cacha son visage entre ses bras.**

"- Eh bien ma mère avait préparé un gâteau glacé au chocolat et aux oranges pour l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents et il s'avère que Sara a eut la bonne idée de cacher le gâteau dans la pièce la plus froide de la maison à savoir dans le garage !

\- Pourtant un garage c'est toujours plus froid comme pièce, **dit Sirius en regardant Lily qui était toujours aussi hilare**

\- Oh mais c'est pas ça la mauvaise blague ! La bonne blague c'est qu'elle a poser le gâteau sur une étagère et il a complètement fondu ! **Termina-t-elle d'expliquer** "

 **Sirius regarda Lily qui était toujours hilare mais qui avait sortit sa tête de ses bras pour regarder sa meilleure amie, les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune homme avait lui aussi envie de rire mais il contenait son sourire.**

"- Et je suis certaine que toi aussi tu trouve ça drôle ! **Dit Caroline en le regardant**

\- Non … **dit-il en s'empêchant de pouffer** , je comprends juste pourquoi Evans est morte de rire !"

 **Et cela en fut trop pour la Préfète en Chef qui explosa littéralement de rire au points que plusieurs personnes regardèrent dans leur direction.**

"- C'est la même chose Black ! **Répondit Caroline en levant les yeux au ciel** "

 **Il n'en fallut pas moins pour que Sirius rejoigne Lily dans son hilarité.**

"- Allez-y rigolez mais il y a aussi que Sara s'est fait expulser de son collège pendant trois jours après avoir eut un contentieux avec son professeur de mathématique, il y a aussi la fois où elle a carrément envoyé mes parents sur les roses avant de claquer la portes pour en revenir que quelques heures plus tard, elle est aussi capable de faire mur alors qu'elle est censé faire ses devoirs !

\- Parce que tu n'as jamais fais le mur peut-être ? **Dit Lily**

\- Contrairement à toi non !

\- Lily Evans, Miss Je Sais Tous, la Préfète en Chef Parfaite a déjà fait le mur ? **Dit Sirius étonné**

\- Je ne suis pas aussi coincé du popotin que tu peux le croire Black, **dit Lily en le regardant d'un air de défit**

\- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien à croire que tu ferai une parfaite Maraudeuse !

\- Même pas en rêve ! Mais avoue que le coup du gâteau est complètement génial !"

 **Et tous les deux partirent à nouveau dans un fou rire général sous le regard désespéré de Caroline qui secoua la tête en continuant sa lettre adressé à sa petite sœur. Il est vrais qu'elle même avait déjà fait des bêtises mais jamais au point où ses parents ne lui en tiennent rigueur ou bien qu'ils doivent songer à l'envoyer en pension. Alors que pour Sara Bernard, les parents de Caroline avaient beaucoup de mal à gérer !**

 **Mais d'un autre coté, la jeune femme songea que contrairement à sa sœur, elle a très vite apprit l'indépendance vu qu'elle est scolarisé durant neuf mois de sa vie en Écosse. Dés sa première année elle a comprit qu'elle ne verrai plus ses parents autant que sa sœur, qui elle rentre à la maison à la fin de chaque journée. Non Caroline rentrait uniquement pour les vacances de Noël et durant les vacances d'été.**

 **Oh bien sur ils s'intéressent à la scolarité de leur aînée et comme pour Sara, ils convoquaient Caroline dés que le bulletin de fin de trimestre arrivait même si ils ne comprenait pas les matières que Poudlard enseignait. Généralement Caroline avait plus de la moyenne à chaque matière sauf pour ce qui est de l'Astronomie. Et pourtant même si il ne connaissait pas l'étendu des cours, Patrick Bernard amenait souvent Caroline voir le ciel pour qu'elle puisse déchiffrer les formes de chaque étoiles, de chaque planètes. Mais la seule étoile que la jeune femme réussit à trouver n'est autre que celle du berger et parfois celle de la petite ours.**

 **Caroline termina son parchemin et le rangea dans son sac afin d'aller à la volière pour que Jinxy, son hiboux, puisse le délivrer à sa jeune sœur.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Le repas était délicieux comme à chaque repas. L'entrée composé d'une salade verte avec un assaisonnement sucré et un accompagnement de tomates et de concombre, puis vint le repas qui était un gigot d'agneaux à la sauce moutarde accompagné de riz ou de pâtes selon les convenances de chaque élèves. Mais peut avant le dessert, Sirius s'était vu offrir un gros gâteau d'anniversaire apparaître devant lui avec dix-huit bougies allumés.**

 **Les Gryffondors chantèrent un joyeux anniversaire au Maraudeur qui remercia tous le monde en se leva sur sa chaise avant de s'incliner. Le dessert commun avait été tout un tas de friandises et pâtisseries à s'en lécher les babines. Lily n'arrivait pas à se défaire des éclairs au chocolat et en mangea quatre d'affilé avant de s'en prendre un cinquième et un sixième avant que ceux-ci ne disparaissent à la fin du repas.**

"- Eh bien Evans quel appétit ! **Dit Dorcas en voyant son assiette**

\- Je sais j'ai déjà dû prendre quinze kilos rien qu'en mangeant un éclair, si on multiplie quinze par six cela fait quatre-vingt dix … oh Merlin je suis obèse ! **Dit-elle en regardant Dorcas et de mordre dans son cinquième éclair**

\- Oh ça va j'ai compris je t'en garde pour la salle commune, **répondit sa camarade en prenant trois éclair en plus**

\- Ouh cent trente-cinq kilos ! **Fit Lily en souriant la bouche fermé**

\- Mais tu as intérêt à me rapporter des caramels après les vacances de Noël

\- Oh moi qui croyais t'apporter autre chose pour changer !

\- Apporte moi ce que tu veux mais apporte moi quelque chose quand même !

\- Mais vous n'arrêtez jamais toutes les deux, **dit Marlène en les voyant se chamailler**

\- T'inquiète Marlie, c'est entre Evans et moi

\- Exactement !

\- C'est la pleine lune qui fait que vous soyez d'accord ou quoi ? **Dit Alice en prenant un beignet à la framboise** "

 **Lily leva les yeux au plafond avant de jeter un œil vers la table des Serpentards, elle voyait clairement Jefferson Mulciber seul au coin de la table et durant toutes les fois où elle avait jeter un regard vers la table du serpent, elle voyait qu'il avait à peine toucher à son assiette. Cela la fit pense qu'il était très proche d'Eve Rosier. Aussitôt l'absence de la jeune femme amena Lily à l'esprit vide, elle n'entendait plus les conversations des autres élèves, elle ne voyait plus les personnes qui étaient à cotés d'elle. Elle avait seulement les images des peu moments qu'elle avait partager avec la seule Serpentard qui ne la regardait pas de haut à cause de ses origines.**

"- Evans, **fit une voix en la secouant par les épaules**

\- Quoi ? **Fit-elle en voyant James debout derrière elle**

\- A quelle heure on soit se retrouver pour la ronde ?

\- Ce n'est pas à nous de la faire, Hannah Cornett est la nouvelle Préfète de Serpentard et elle va la faire avec Cassandra !

\- Une Serpentard et une Gryffondor ensemble pour une ronde ? **S'étonna James.** Tu n'as pas peur qu'elles se battent ?

\- Elles sont cousines Potter

\- Comment ? Elles n'ont pas le même nom de famille

\- Leurs mère respectives sont sœurs !

\- Ah … dis moi, ça te ne dérange pas si un soir je …

\- Tu … ?

\- Si je ramène Kelsie dans nos appartements !

\- T'es au courant que le règlement l'interdit Potter !

\- Je sais mais juste pour une fois et ce sera le week-end comme ça personne, enfin je veux dire les professeurs, ne soupçonnera qu'elle est chez les Gryffondors.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux Potter mais mais il ne faut pas que cela ne me retombe à la figure !

\- Promit, merci Evans t'es une déesse, **dit-il en allant rejoindre Kelsie devant la porte de la grande salle que quelques élèves quittaient.**

\- Pas tant que ça tout de même !"

 **Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le château était dans un profond sommeil, un léger bruit de tissue que l'on traîne au sol se faisait entendre si on tendait bien l'oreille. La pleine lune était magnifique et éclairait les couloirs comme en plein jours ce qui aidait considérablement les trois maraudeurs qui étaient sortit, comme à leur habitude, en douce afin de ne pas laisser leur ami seul durant cette pleine lune. Sans encombre, ils arrivèrent devant le saule cogneur et Peter se transforma en rat pour appuyer sur le nœud qui permettait au passant de ne pas se faire écraser par les branches de l'arbre. Ils traversèrent le long couloir et arrivèrent à la cabane hurlante où attendait le lycanthrope assit sur le lit d'appoint.**

 **Quand la pleine lune arriva au zénith, ce fut un cri perçant à réveiller les morts qui se fit entendre dans la cabane hurlante. Remus, tenta de ne pas se focaliser sur la douleurs que lui faisait éprouver sa transformation.**

 **Quand Lunard prit la place de Remus, il regarda les trois animaux qui était devant lui : un chien noir, un rat des champs et un cerf. Le loup-garou regarda attentivement les trois animaux qui était devant lui mais quand son regard se posa sur le cerf, celui-ci avait des lunettes sur le museau. Aussitôt le loup s'attaqua au cerf mais le chien vint s'interposer et aussitôt le loup suivit le chien qui prit le chemin pour allé vers la Forêt Interdite. Le rat prit les lunettes du cerf et les posa sur la table avant de revenir sur la tête de l'animal qui prit lui aussi la direction de la forêt.**

 **A travers les arbres, le chien noir fit la course avec le loup en passant devant la clairière des Licornes, devant la tribut des centaures qui furent avec le temps habitués à ces animaux et enfin ils arrivèrent au lac noir mais à l'opposé de Poudlard. Le chien bu quelques gorgée tandis que le loup fut invité à jouer avec le cerf. Puis Lunard cessa de jouer avec le cervidé et leva sa truffe comme si il sentait une odeur alléchante.**

 **Sur la tête du cerf, le rat aperçut des humains et le fit savoir en couinant et en grattant la tête du roi de la foret. Alors Cornedrue fit en sorte que Lunard soit attiré par autre chose mais c'était peine perdue, le loup avait repéré les humains et il se lançait à leur trousses.**

 **Sentant le danger arriver, Patmol et Cornedrue s'élancèrent à vive allure afin d'empêcher Lunard de commettre une grosse bêtise et qui amènerait Remus à se rendre responsable, ce que les maraudeurs voulaient à tout prix éviter. Mais le loup était bien plus fort et le chien n'eut d'autre choix que de le provoquer. Agacé, Lunard répondit à la provocation du chien et les voilà entrain de se battre tout en s'éloignant du point où se trouvait les humains. Quant au cerf, il tourna sa tête et plissa les yeux, quand il reconnut les personnes il fut surprit de les voir partir de Poudlard que maintenant. Mr et Mrs Rosier avaient donc passer la journée à Poudlard ce qui expliquerai donc l'absence du directeur au dîner du soir. Quand les deux sorciers disparurent, Cornedrue alla rejoindre le chien et le loup.**

 **Ce fut ainsi toute la nuit, le chien et le cerf échangèrent leur rôle afin de divertir le loup-garou. Ce n'est que lorsque l'aube commença à se lever que les trois animaux reconduire leur ami dans la cabane hurlante. Le loup ressentit une immense fatigue et s'effondra sur le lit, le chien plaça une couverture sur lui et le rat alla chercher les lunettes qu'il avait déposer sur le rebord de la cheminé. Puis tous les trois sortirent de la chambre et reprirent forme humaine. Sirius alla ouvrir la trappe au rez de chaussé suivit de Peter tandis que James remit ses lunettes et ferma la porte de la chambre doucement pour ne pas réveiller Lunard et alla rejoindre ses amis.**

 **Quand ils traversèrent le passage secret, Peter se retransforma en rat et alla dans les mains de Sirius tandis que James passa sa cape d'invisibilité autour de son meilleur ami et lui. Ils traversèrent la cour de Poudlard et quand le soleil se leva, ils croisèrent Mrs Pomfresh qui prit le même chemin qu'eux en sens inverse.**

 **Les trois Maraudeurs allèrent dans leur salle commune, Peter reprit sa forme humaine et s'écroula sur le canapé tout comme Sirius tandis que James s'endormit sur le divan. Ils profitèrent du peu de temps qu'ils leur restaient à dormir avant de commencer une nouvelle journée après une longue nuit.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Durant toute la journée, les trois maraudeurs dormaient quasiment les yeux fermés. A la grande surprise de tout le château, les trois Gryffondors étaient d'un calme olympien et ils n'avaient pas fait la moindre blague pour amuser la galerie. James avait même été surprit entrain de dormir sur l'épaule de Kelsie alors qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque. Lily au loin observait son homologue alors qu'elle tenait sa plume dans sa main droite. Elle ne l'avait jamais avouée mais elle préférait quand Potter était débordant d'énergie et qu'il tout pour que ce château soit un monde en couleur que morose et triste comme la météo à l'extérieur.**

 **Elle fut coupé dans ses pensées en voyant apparaître Caroline en compagnie de Sirius. Tout comme son meilleur ami, il avait d'énorme cernes en dessous des yeux et émit un long bâillement qui en disait long sur son état de fatigue. Il posa son sac sur la table avant d'y allonger sa tête.**

"- Hey Black ne t'endors pas sinon Pince va te mettre à la porte, **dit Caroline ne le secouant légèrement**

\- Mmm … sommeil, **dit-il**

\- T'as passé une mauvaise nuit ou quoi ? **Demanda Lily**

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, j'ai fais que des cauchemars et ça ma tenu éveillé toute la nuit

\- Mooo vient là, **dit Caroline en le prenant dans ses bras.** "

 **Lily avait l'impression que par moment Caroline et Sirius agissait plus comme un couple d'amoureux que de simple amis. Mais ils ont toujours été ainsi à veiller sur l'autre. Lily se souvient qu'en quatrième année, Sirius avait oublié de faire un devoir de la plus haute importance et c'est avec une grande surprise qu'il avait vu que Caroline lui en avait rédiger un afin qu'il ne soit pas pénalisé. Puis l'an passé, la jeune femme était tombé gravement malade et n'avaient donc pas assister aux cours durant deux semaines entière. Et Sirius venait la voir, tous les jours, en lui amenant les notes qu'il avait prit pour elle ainsi qu'un bon chocolat chaud afin qu'elle ne sente mieux.**

 **Puis il n'était pas rare de les voir se sourire mutuellement, de les voir se partager la même barre de chocolat. Dans d'autres cas plus rare, il était possible de voir que le maraudeur avait un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme ou bien que Caroline ait des gestes tendre envers son camarade de classe. Lily avait entendu plusieurs fois des filles dirent que Caroline et Sirius sortaient ensemble et quand elle leur en fit part à tous les deux, ils s'étaient regardés et avaient explosés de rire, cependant aucun des deux n'avaient osées dire que ces bruits de couloirs étaient complètement absurde.**

"- Euh … je fais quoi là ? Il s'est endormit ! **Dit Caroline en ayant le regard gênée**

\- Pose sa tête délicatement sur son sac, **dit Lily en souriant** "

 **Caroline fit ce que sa meilleure amie lui conseillait mais à peine avait-il la tête sur son sac, qu'il bougea pour être dans la même position que son meilleur ami. Sa tête sur l'épaule de Caroline. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et ne firent rien afin de ne pas réveiller leur camarade.**

 **Un peu plus loin, le professeur Collins avait vu toute la scène et fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ses deux élèves avoir de gestes doux l'un envers l'autre. Puis elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ils sortaient ensemble. Si c'était le cas, alors cela voudrai dire que … Black avait trompé Bernard avec elle. Mais il avait semblé à Arabella que Sirius Black était célibataire …**

 **Elle avança donc vers la table où était les trois Gryffondors et posa ses livres.**

"- Miss Bernard, si vous ne voulez pas que Black ait des ennuis vous feriez mieux de le réveiller immédiatement

\- Je veux bien professeur mais vous savez, si une personne à le malheur de déranger Sirius en plein sommeil c'est à nos risques et périls, **répondit la jeune femme**

\- Et vous Evans vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose en tant que Préfète en chef ?

\- Je pourrai mais il ne fais rien qui puisse nuire au règlement intérieur de l'école et puis si je suis obliger de réprimander Black alors je serai dans l'obligation de le faire avec Potter, **dit-elle en désignant son camarade**

\- … **regardant James dans le même état que Sirius,** eh bien je suis donc dans l'obligation de jouer mon rôle de professeur et de retirer des points

\- Quoi ? Mais professeur, **protesta Caroline**

\- Non miss Bernard je retire cinq à Potter et Black pour utiliser la bibliothèque comme dortoir et cinq points à vous deux pour ne rien faire.

\- Vingt points mais …

\- Voulez-vous que j'en retire davantage Bernard ?

\- Non !

\- D'accord mais alors pourquoi n'enlevez-vous pas des points à Serdaigle ?

\- Lily tais toi, **dit Caroline entre ses dents**

\- Parce qu'après tout, Kelsie Liamson fait partit de la maison où vous avez été et elle laisse Potter dormir sur son épaule, **continua la Préfète en Chef**

\- Oh mais ce sera fait croyez moi Evans. Maintenant réveillez moi votre camarade !"

 **Le professeur Collins se dirigea vers la table de Kelsie et James et fit le même discourt qu'elle avait tenue avec les deux Gryffondors. Aussitôt Kelsie réveilla James et Caroline n'eut d'autre choix que de réveiller Sirius sous le regard inquisiteur du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.**

"- Sirius, réveille toi, **dit Caroline en chuchotant**

\- Mmmh, **geint-il**

\- Il faut te réveiller, j'ai pas envie de me prendre une retenue

\- Mmmh … pourquoi tu aurai une retenue ? **Demanda-t-il toujours les yeux clos**

\- Parce que je te laisse dormir

\- Il y a rien de mal à ça, **dit-il en ouvrant enfin les yeux,** Evans tu pourrai être plus conciliante enfin !

\- Pour une fois ce n'est pas de mon fait, j'aurai préféré te laisser dormir que tu foutes le bazars dans la bibliothèque mais Collins nous a déjà retiré cinq points à Potter, Caroline, toi et moi, et aussi cinq point à Kelsie

\- T'es en train de me dire qu'on a perdue dix points parce que James et moi on dormait ?

\- Ouais et dix points parce que Lily et moi on voulait pas vous réveiller !

\- Vingt points ? Par les caleçons de Merlin, **se plaint-il**

\- Il reste une demie heure avant le prochain cours, tu pourrai aller dans la salle commune et dormir sur le canapé, **dit Caroline**

\- Mais je vais perdre dix minutes en y allant et encore dix minutes avant d'aller en cours avec Flitwick. Donc en gros ça ne sert à rien !"

 **Ils restèrent donc à la bibliothèque en avançant dans leur devoir avant de rejoindre leur cours de Sortilège.**

 **En fin de journée, les trois maraudeurs allèrent rejoindre Remus qui était lui aussi fatigué de la longue nuit qu'il avait passé sous la forme de Lunard. James raconta donc ce qu'il s'était passé tout en passant la case où les parents d'Evan Rosier avaient quitté le château.**

"- Lunard n'a rien fait de …, **commença Remus**

\- Non ne t'en fais pas, Patmol est intervenu à temps, **rassura Peter**

\- Mais ce qui est surprenant c'était qu'ils étaient sans Rosier, normalement il aurait dû partir avec eux puisque c'était sa sœur aînée il a droit à quitter Poudlard pour un court moment, **dit Sirius.** On peut me dire pourquoi je m'inquiète pour ce genre de famille tout à coup ?"

 **Mais quand l'heure du dîner arriva, les quatre maraudeurs remarquèrent qu'Evan Rosier était absent. Il a dû quitter l'école dans la journée afin d'assister au funéraille de sa sœur.**

 **Mary ne put s'empêcher de jeter u regard vers Regulus, même si il était assis à coté d'autres de ses camarades, elle voyait qu'il ne parlait à personne et qu'il avait l'air de sentir seul. La Poufsouffle aurait tant aimé savoir pourquoi Eve Rosier les aidait à se voir en cachette. Comme tout bon Serpentard, elle devait attendre quelque chose en retour mais quoi ? Mais elle ne voulait plus adresser la parole à Regulus vu ce qu'il s'est passé durant la soirée d'Halloween.**

"- Hey, **dit Zachary en posant une main sur la sienne**

\- Hum ?

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Black et toi et aussi pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Eve Rosier, **intervenu Willow**

\- Rien de tout ça n'était de ta faute, **ajouta Zachary**

\- Je sais mais … au fond de moi je me sens quand même coupable. Je sortais avec lui et j'aurai pu empêcher que tout se produise !

\- Tu sais ni Black ni toi pouvaient retenir les pulsions des autres imbéciles qui habitent cette maison. Et puis je croyais que Black n'était pas dans l'histoire, **dit Willow**

\- Il ne l'est pas mais … il est ami avec eux et disons que … c'est un véritable casse tête. J'aurai dû écouter Dorcas et me méfier un peu plus avant de sortir avec lui en cachette

\- Dorcas n'avait pas complètement raison non plus. Vous êtes resté ensemble durant une année entière, **rassura Zachary**

\- Et tu vois maintenant le résultat ! Je …

\- Mary si je t'entends encore une fois dire que tu te sens coupable, je te donne un gros coup de pied au derrière c'est comprit ? **Dit Willow**

\- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois t'inquiète pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi même, **dit la Préfète de Poufsouffle**

\- A croire que sortir avec quelqu'un qu'on aime vraiment change littéralement une personne, **dit Willow en pensant à Damian** "

* * *

 _ **Et voilà mes niffleurs, au prochain chapitre un secret sera découvert … je n'en dis pas plus vous le saurez la prochaine fois.**_

 _ **A bientôt**_

 _ **Danao**_


	10. Tel est prit qui croyait prendre

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, je sais que cela fait plus d'un mois et je m'en excuse. Je dois dire que je me suis donné, sans m'en rendre compte, une pause dans l'écriture de YELIM car je me suis regarder toutes les saisons de Game of Thrones. D'ailleurs la nouvelle commence ce soir. Si il y a des fans … allez-y manifestez vous ! De plus si je prenais du temps c'est aussi parce que ma vie privé me prends beaucoup de temps mais je pense toujours à YELIM en imaginant dans ma petite tête les prochains chapitres.**_

 _ **Sachez également que le chapitre 11 est terminé sur mon téléphone et il faut juste que je le mette sur ordinateur. Mais ne vous en faites pas je n'abandonne pas cette fiction. Bonne lecture mes niffleurs !**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 **Précédemment :** La famille Rosier est furieuse pour ce qui est arrivé à Eve et le père de la Serpentard décédée réclame justice pour sa fille. Dans son coin, Evan ne cesse de repasser les scène qui ses ont déroulés cette nuit là mais il n'avoue pas avoir été responsable de la mort de sa sœur aînée. De son coté Mary se sent coupable. Coupable de ne pas avoir empêchée la mort d'Eve Rosier, coupable d'avoir des sentiments qui était contraire en tout ce qu'elle croyait. C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'elle décide de rompre avec Regulus alors que celui-ci tentait une nouvelle fois de s'expliquer à la vue de tous le monde. Benjy Fenwick a enfin une discussion à cœur ouvert avec James sur la relation que le Gryffondor entretient avec Kelsie Liamson. Mais au fond de lui James ne croyait pas en ses propres mots. Dans le plus grand secret, Sirius et Arabella continuent à répondre à leurs instincts primaire sans que personne ne sois au courant. Hélas c'était sans compté sur la carte du Maraudeur et contre toute attente, Peter découvrit la supercherie. Le lendemain de la pleine lune, alors que Remus était à l'infirmerie, que Peter était Merlin sait où. Sirius était avec Caroline et Lily et le jeune homme s'endormit sur l'épaule de la jeune femme aux origines fançaises ce qui provoqua une jalousie chez Arabella qui menace les deux Gryffondors de retirer des points sur Sirius ne se réveille pas aussitôt.

* * *

 **.**

 **10 – Tel est prit qui croyait prendre**

"-Nous accueillons donc une nouvelle recrue dans nos rangs, voici Hannah Cornett, la nouvelle Préfète de Serpentard et qui remplace donc Eve Rosier. **Présenta Lily** "

 **Hannah se leva et lança ses long cheveux noir derrière son dos et de ses yeux vert elle accorda un regard à ses camarade avant d'incliner légèrement la tête et de se rasseoir.**

 **Lily annonça donc les nouvelles mesures de sécurité qui ont été mises en place depuis le décès de leur camarade Serpentard. A partir de maintenant tous les professeurs fouilleront les capes et les sacs des élèves avant chaque début de cours, ce qui amènera donc les jeunes sorciers à arriver en classe cinq minutes avant l'heure exacte de la classe.**

 **Mais il y avait aussi les mesures de sécurités établit par les aurors depuis l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard. Tous les élèves, de la troisième à la septième année, seront accompagnés par leur directeur de maison ou un professeur pour se rendre au village sorcier. Et ils seront également dans l'obligation de revenir à l'entrée du village avant dix-sept heure. Cette restriction était n'était pas très bien accueillit par certains préfets mais au fond d'eux, ils savaient que cela ne servirai à rien de protester puisque l'ordre venait de la direction. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de faire savoir leur opinion à leur collègues.**

 **Lily, qui était débout, les laissa donc tergiverser en croisant les bras et en regardant ses ongles, Remus se cachant le visage entre ses mains, Mary pinça les lèvres et en regardant dans le vide et James, quant à lui, prit une position nonchalante sur son siège et regarda son homologue.**

"- Je t'avais bien dis de ne pas le dire tant que les professeurs n'aient pas eux même fait l'annonce.

\- Si tu veux tous savoir Potter, c'est McGonagall qui m'a demandée d'en parler à la réunion !

\- Tu as une preuve de ce que tu avances au moins ? Non pas que je mette ta parole en doute mais …

\- La voilà ta preuve, **dit-elle en sortant un parchemin** "

 **James prit le parchemin et le parcourus vaguement avant de le rendre à sa collègue. Tous les quatre laissèrent encore leurs camarades discuter avant que Mary ne se lève afin de faire taire la conversation.**

"- Écoutez, nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien n'y faire alors autant l'accepter. Cependant nous pouvons tous de même demander à la direction si ils ne pourraient pas avancer l'heure du départ pour Pré-au-Lard. Au lieu de pouvoir nous y rendre à treize heure. Demandons à ce que l'horaire soit avancé dans la matinée

\- Vous pensez que ce serait possible ? **Demanda Amanda Whaters, la préfète de Serdaigle**

\- Eh bien … **commença Lily**

\- Parce que vous croyez sincèrement qu'ils vont accepter une telle requête ? Veuillez m'excusez mais ils refuseront catégoriquement, **répondit Justin des Poufsouffle**

\- Ça ne coûte rien de demander, **ajoute Cassandra Davis de Gryffondor**

\- Bien sûr mais … **tenta Lily une nouvelle fois**

\- Mais écoutez-vous bande d'abrutis que vous êtes, **commença Adrian Avery,** après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rosier vous pensez sincèrement que les professeurs se laisseront attendrirent en acceptant cette stupide requête ? Non ! Ils vont faire exactement ce que notre cher directeur demande de faire !

\- Parce que ça ne te dérangerais pas de passer une matinée enfermé dans le château alors que tu pourrai profiter de ta journée en dehors des murs de l'école ? **Demanda Daniel Walker de Serdaigle**

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Eh bien ça nous regarde dans le sens où … **commença Lily pour la troisième fois**

\- Evans, si je proteste comme ça c'est uniquement parce que tu ne t'es pas assez battu pour que nous, les élèves, puissions avoir une journée entière de libre, **répondit Avery**

\- Tu n'étais pas là quand Potter et moi avions eu notre rendez-vous avec le directeur, **répondit-elle.** Et puis sache que vous étiez tout aussi invités que nous alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? Hein ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi !

\- Eh bien moi non plus ! Tu n'étais pas là alors je te prierai de fermer ton clapet dans ce genre de discussion !"

 **Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor se fixèrent longuement avant que James ne se lève à son tour afin d'éviter que les choses tournent mal. Il tapota l'épaule de Lily pour qu'elle s'assoit et se tourna vers Avery.**

"- Nous pouvons bien sûr faire une demande pour que le départ à Pré-au-Lard soit avancé dans la matinée, ce qui je pense va être acceptée. Cependant pour ce qui est de l'heure du retour, ce serai malheureusement non négociable, tout comme la présence des directeurs de maison pour l'aller.

\- Mais nous ne sommes plus des enfants, **protesta Hannah**

\- Pour les sixièmes et septième année oui je trouve ça absurde mais pour les troisième, quatrième et cinquième année c'est différents ! Contrairement à nous ils ne sont pas disposer à utiliser les sortilège de défenses comme nous savons le faire. Et puis si jamais il devait y avoir une autre attaque ils se seront pas apte à se battre ! **Dit James.** Bien nous avons fait le tour ce tous ce dont nous devions parler, avez-vous des questions ?"

 **Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il obtient.**

"- Bien alors vous pouvez disposer."

 **Les chaises raclèrent le sol avant que la porte ne s'ouvre afin que les Préféts partent de la salle, laissant Lily et James parfaire leur compte rendu de la réunion. La jeune femme sortit un bout de parchemin, son encrier, sa plume et commença à noter ce qui s'était dit au cours de cette réunion afin de faire parvenir cette note au professeur McGonagall qui la donnera elle-même au professeur Dumbledore.**

 **Elle sentit James prendre son sac du sol …**

"- Tu peux aller rejoindre Kelsie, je peux finir ce parchemin seule, **dit-elle**

\- Je pourrai oui mais … pas avant que j'aurai la certitude que ça aille

\- Bien sûr que ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irai pas ?

\- Evans, tu es peut-être du genre volcanique mais je suis quasiment certain que tu es du genre à t'en vouloir pour ce que as dis !

\- Pas du tout !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais et puis moi ? M'en vouloir de m'être défendu contre Adrian Avery ? C'est le monde à l'envers !

\- Si tu le dis, t'en veux une ?"

 **Lily leva les yeux et vit qu'il lui proposait un bouteille de biereaubeurre. Elle arqua en sourcil en le regardant mais il répondit par un air innocent.**

"- Quoi ?

\- Une biereaubeurre ? Sérieusement ?

\- Ah non moi c'est James Potter

\- Elle est pourrit cette blague !

\- Je sais mais que veux-tu, je fricote avec Sirius Black depuis sept ans maintenant.

\- … **faisant un non de la tête**

\- C'est sans alcool et goût pomme !

\- D'accord, **accepta-t-elle**

\- Bon je n'ai pas de décapsuleur mais je peux toujours le faire …

\- Pas avec les dents, ça te les fragilises

\- … j'allais dire avec ma baguette

\- Tu vas la casser donne moi ça petit amateur !"

 **Elle prit son sac et en sortit un briquet de couleur rouge. Elle décapsula la bouteille de James et la lui donna avant de décapsuler la sienne. Elle prit une gorgée et trouve l'arrière goût de pomme plutôt bon. Elle reprit la rédaction et n'oublia aucun détails … même la divergence d'opinion entre eux. Une fois terminé, elle souffla pour faire sécher l'encre et enroula le parchemin et de le mettre dans son sac.**

 **Ils terminèrent leur biereaubeurre et sortirent de la salle que James ferma à clef.**

"- Bon à tout à l'heure dans la grande salle ?

\- Yep, **répondit Lily en s'éloignant**

\- Au faite …

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a Kelsie qui … enfin je l'aies …

\- J'ai compris mais ne faites pas trop bruits s'il vous plaît"

 **Elle partit et pour la première fois de sa vie, James rougit à l'allusion que venait de faire sa camarade de classe. Il reprit contenance et fila rejoindre Kelsie à la tour d'Astronomie.**

 **Lily quant à elle rejoint la tour de Gryffondor pour déposer ses affaires et rejoindre ses amis qui avaient prévu un petit pic-nic au bord du lac. Le temps s'était soudainement rafraîchit dont elle troqua son uniforme contre un jean, un pull beige et des bottes. Elle attrapa son manteau et son écharpe. Elle se mit en direction du lac quand elle vit un petit groupe encerclé. Intriguée, elle s'approcha et reconnu sans mal l'écusson des Serpentards et à sa plus grande surprise Mary au beau milieu.**

"- Alors comme ça McDonald tu oses accuser des personnes sans savoir ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Mulciber

\- Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Comme c'est mignon, mais tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas te croire"

 **Il s'approcha d'elle et lui saisie le col de sa robe. La jeune Poufsouffle leva les yeux étant donné qu'il la dépassait d'une tête. Elle lui répondit de son regard le plus noir tout en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.**

"- Tu sais ce que tu es McDonald ? Une traître à ton sang !

\- Je préfère être une traître à mon sang qu'un meurtrier !

\- Tu vas le payer espèce de petite … **dit Evan Rosier en sortant sa baguette**

 _\- Expelliarmus_ **dit Lily** "

 **La baguette d'Evan fut projeter à quelques centimètres de lui mais il fut assez surprit pour se retourner et de faire face à la jeune femme.**

"- Lâchez là où je vous jure que je me ferai un plaisir de vous remettre du plomb dans la cervelle à tous les deux ! **Prévient-elle**

\- Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire espèce de sang de bourbe ?

\- Un coup tellement si bas que vous auriez du mal à vous en remettre !

\- Désoler de te dire ça, petite idiote, mais tu n'es pas aussi forte que nous pouvons l'être

\- Vous voulez parier ?"

* * *

.

* * *

"- Aller Peter dépêche toi, **dit Frank**

\- Mais vous êtes sûr qu'on aura des ennuis ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Non rassure toi, les elfes de maison adorent préparer de bon petits plats, **répondit Zachary**

\- Ah bon d'accord"

 **Il chatouilla la poire qui gloussa légèrement et une poignet apparut afin de donner accès aux cuisines. Remus, Frank et Zachary entrèrent tandis que Peter fit le gai. Seulement pour rendre cela plus facile, il prit la carte du maraudeur. Il jura que ses intentions sont mauvaise et le plan détaillé du château fit son apparition. Il voyait que près du lac attendait Caroline, Alice, Marlène, Dorcas, Damian, Willow et Benjy.**

 **Puis ils repéra Severus Rogue en salle de potion en compagnie du professeur Slughorn et Peter grimaça en voyant que son camarade préférait être entouré de potion que d'être à l'extérieur même si il faisait très froids. Il repéra James et Kelsie dans la tour d'astronomie, le professeur McGonagall dans son bureau et afin le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau en faisant les cents pas. Une attitude que Peter ne comprenait pas. Enfin il repéra Sirius qui était dans une salle mais Peter écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il n'était pas seule dans cette partie du château. Quand le Gryffondor vit le nom de la personne qui était avec Sirius il ouvrit grand la bouche en poussa un cris de surprise. Qu'est-ce que Sirius fait avec le professeur Collins ? Puis il se rappela que son ami avec des cours particulier avec le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Enfin il repéra pas très loin du lac, le nom de Lily Evans avec Mary McDonald accompagnés de Henrick Mulciber et Evan Rosier. Il pencha sa tête vers la droite en se demande pourquoi les deux jeunes filles étaient avec des Serpentards. La porte des cuisines s'ouvrit au même moments laissant apparaître Remus, Frank et Zachary tenant chacun une corbeille remplit de nourriture et Peter eut juste de le temps de cacher la carte derrière son dos.**

"- La voie est libre ? **Demanda Zachary**

\- Oui mais …

\- Mais quoi ? Elle est libre ou non ? **Répéta Frank**

\- Oui elle l'est mais … je crois … qu'il se passe quelque chose près du lac, **dit-il en mimant à Remus de regarder son dos.** "

 **Le lycanthrope comprit le manège de Peter et attrapa discrètement la carte pour regarder en direction du lac. Effectivement il comprit ce qui inquiétait Peter.**

"- Allons-y, **dit-il** "

 **Peter suivit automatiquement Remus et très vite imiter par Frank et Zachary qui ne comprenaient rien. Ils remontèrent des cachots et allèrent à l'extérieur quand ils virent qu'effectivement un problème profilait à l'horizon en voyant Lily face à Mulcier et Rosier et Mary derrière les deux Serpentards.**

 **Le sang de Zachary ne fit qu'un tour et il confia son panier à Peter avant de courir vers eux.**

"- Va chercher le professeur Dumbledore, Queudver, **lui dit Remus** "

 **Aussitôt Peter posa le panier que Zachary lui avait donné pour aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore mais … il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe pour se rendre dans le bureau du directeur.**

 **Il fit donc un détour par la tour d'astronomie et monta les marches quatre à quatre pour demander à James si il connaissait le mot de passe. Mais a mit chemin il était complètement essoufflé et il dut se tenir à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. Il reprit sa course après avoir récupéré légèrement son souffle et arriva en trombe en haut de la tour faisant sursauté James et Kelsie qui tournèrent leur regard vers lui.**

"- Queudver mais … **commença James**

\- C'est quoi … le … mot … de passe … Dumbledore ?

\- Ça va Peter ? **S'inquiéta Kelsie**

\- Non … pas très bien"

 **Et malencontreusement, il vomit tous ce qu'il avait mangé au petit déjeuner faisait grimacer James et Kelsie. Les deux jeunes s'approchèrent de Peter, Kelsie fit apparaître un verre d'eau tandis que James fit disparaître le vomit de son ami.**

"- Tiens bois un peu ça te feras du bien, **dit Kelsie** "

 **Peter la remercia et bu un gorgée et s'étouffa. James lui frappa le dos et attendit que son ami s'explique.**

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demanda James**

\- Parc … Serpentards … Mary … Evans … baguettes … Dumbledore … prévenir …

\- Va chercher Dumbledore pour dire qu'il y a un problème dans le parc, je m'occupe de Peter, **dit Kelsie**

\- Merci !"

 **James lui embrassa la joue et laissa son ami avec sa petite amie. Il n'avait rien comprit à l'explication de Peter mais il avait comprit que Mary, Lily et des Serpentards était en cause.**

"- Nom d'une baguette magique Evans dans quel merdier tu t'es encore fourré, **se** **dit-il** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Le souffle court, les baisers se firent plus fiévreux que d'ordinaire alors qu'ils descendaient de plus en plus vers le bas. Elle retint son souffle quand il arriva enfin à l'endroit précis où son désir était à son maximum. Elle sentait son souffle, ses baisers, ses coups de langues mais aussi la vague d'excitation qui l'amena à se cambrer. Des mains puissantes saisissaient ses seins afin de les torturer délicieusement tandis qu'elle se mordait la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas faire exploser son désir qui était à deux doigts d'atteindre son paroxysme.**

 **Ses mains à elle allèrent chercher la magnifique chevelure de son amant et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle en voulait plus. Comprenant le message, il se redressa et l'embrassa sauvagement tandis qu'il entra dans l'entre de vénus. Il étouffa un de ses gémissement en y introduisant un doigt dans sa bouche tandis qu'il suçotait le cou de son amante. Les coups de reins se firent plus fort, plus violent mais cela leur plaisait autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Des mains douce et légèrement froide se refermaient sur son fessier et l'amena à grimacer quand des ongles s'y plantèrent. Puis dans un dernier coup de reins encore plus violent, un cris d'extase remplit la chambre suivit d'un râle rauque quelques minutes plus tard. Le corps masculin s'échoua sur le corps féminin en essayant de reprendre de l'air dans leur poumons.**

 **Une fois calmé, le jeune homme roula sur le coté pour se retrouver sur le dos. Ils s'était chacun promit que ça ne devait plus jamais arrivé mais à croire que leurs hormones n'étaient en aucun cas d'accord avec leur raison. Cependant ils ne l'avoueraient jamais mais ils adoraient les sensations que l'un produisaient à l'autre. Ils savaient que c'était mal, que le règlement l'interdisait mais ils n'était qu'humain après tout et comme tout être humain ils répondaient aux instincts primaires qui étaient enfouit tout au fond d'eux.**

"- On devrait éviter les câlins, **dit-elle**

\- Ouais … **dit-il en retirant le bras qu'il avait passé autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui.** "

 **Cela donna l'occasion pour la jeune femme de se lever et de se rhabiller. Le jeune homme en fit tout autant. Une fois vêtu, ils se firent face et d'un accord silencieux, ils se promettent que ce désagrément ne resterai qu'entre eux … une nouvelle fois.**

"- Je vous revois lundi en cours Black, **fit le professeur Collins** "

 **Sirius fit un oui de la tête et sortit des appartements de son professeur afin de rejoindre Remus et Peter qui devaient, Merlin sait où. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir prit la carte afin de les trouver plus facilement. Il passa devant le parc quand il aperçut une masse d'élève regroupé. Il arqua un sourcil et alla voir ce qu'il se passait.**

 **Plus il s'approchait plus il voyait que cette masse d'élève était en réalité des spectateurs. De par sa taille il reconnut Henrick Mulciber et Evan Rosier. Dont l'un tenait Mary par le col et tous deux faces à Lily qui pointait sa baguette vers eux. Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, des sortilèges commencèrent à surgir des baguettes. Il s'abaissa pour ne pas recevoir un sort qui fut dévié par Lily et accéléra le pas pour faire cesser de genre de sottise. Il passa à travers la bande d'élève et attrapa Lily par les épaules pour la forcer à se baisser par le sortilège que lui lançait Rosier.**

"- EH OH STOP ! **Cria Sirius**

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça Black, c'est entre cette sang de bourbe et nous !

\- Il s'agit de ta préfète en chef, un peu de respect s'il te plaît !

\- Je n'ai aucun ordres à recevoir de toi !

\- Mais recevoir des ordres de la part de votre idiot de maître oui ? **Dit Lily**

\- Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de lui ? **Dit Mulciber en lâchant Mary**

\- Je parle comme je veux de celui qui a envoyé vos idiots de collègues tuer mes parents ! **Rugit-elle**

\- Tu vas payer ! _Endolo..._

\- CELA SUFFIT ! **Hurla une voix** "

 **Tous les élèves se tournèrent et eurent la stupéfaction de voir un regard si noir qui leur donna des frissons dans le dos. Devant eux se tenait le professeur Dumbledore avec James à ses côtés.**

"- Tous les cinq, dans mon bureau et maintenant ! **Dit-il en désignant Sirius, Lily, Mary, Henrick et Evan** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **En tant que Préféts en Chef, James était obligé d'être présent tout comme les professeur McGonagall, Chourave et Slughorn. Il regarda les cinq élèves qui étaient assis face au directeur. Lui même avait déjà eut ce genre de convocation mais pas avec la présence de McGonagall. Il savait que ce genre convocation allait très mal finir et pourtant il aurait préféré que Sirius, Mary et Lily ne soient pas là.**

 **Il connaissait assez la jeune Poufsouffle pour savoir qu'elle n'avait rien de demandé de tous cela. Mary McDonald était la personne, la plus gentille qu'il connaissait, au même titre que Marlène, et jamais au grand jamais Mary McDonald aimait être au centre de l'attention comme en cet instant.**

 **Le professeur Dumbledore demanda donc aux cinq élèves de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé mais personne ne répondit … et James fut surprit de voir que Lily gardait elle aussi le silence. Elle demeurai silencieuse mais garda la tête haute tandis que Mulciber et Rosier abordaient un air hautain, Sirius était assis de façon nonchalante sur son siège et Mary qui était entre les deux Gryffondors avait fermé les yeux. James regarda sa directrice de maison qui lui fit les gros yeux et le jeune homme comprit qu'il devait intervenir.**

"- Le directeur vous a posé une question et vous devez répondre, dit-il

\- Mais il ne s'est rien passé, **déclara Mulciber**

\- Rien passé alors que tu as faillis me lancer le sortilège Doloris au sein même de l'école ? **Surgit Lily en le regardant froidement**

\- Tu n'avais pas qu'à me désarmer, **répondit Evan Rosier**

\- Vous étiez deux face à Mary !

\- Et alors elle est capable de se défendre non ? **Répliqua Mulciber**

\- Et comment vouliez-vous que je me défende alors que vous m'aviez volé ma baguette pour ensuite me piéger dans un guet-tapant ? **Dit Mary en les regardant**

\- Tu n'avais pas qu'à dire des choses dont tu ne sais absolument rien ! **Répondit Mulciber**

\- Je n'ai dis uniquement ce que l'on m'a demandé et sachez que je ne suis pas du genre à racontez n'importe quoi ! Vous étiez bizarre quand c'est arrivé !

\- Mais qui te dis que nous sommes dans le coup ? **Demanda Rosier**

\- Pour lancer des « ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu » ou alors « la potion mais ça a complètement dégénéré, on est mal » ça ne vous rappelle rien peut-être ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais tous ça espèce de petite …

\- Monsieur Mulciber un peu de tenue je vous prie, **gronda le professeur Slughorn**

\- La prochaine fois que tu veux annoncer que l'une de vos stupides missions à échouée, Mulciber, veille à ce que personne ne soit dans les parages autres que tes petits camarades de maison, surtout que, ce qu'il s'est passé à Halloween a tué l'une d'entre vous !"

 **Sur ces mots, Mary quitta la bureau du directeur. Durant l'échange entre la Poufsouffle et les deux Serpentards, Lily, James et Sirius s'était regardés et avaient comprit que Mulciber était peut-être impliqué dans la bombe qui avait retentit le soir Halloween et qui avait également tué Eve Rosier.**

 **Lily regard attentivement Mulciber puis tout s'éclaira. Quand elle était dans ce couloir en compagnie d'Eve, elle revoyait clairement le visage de Henrick Mulciber mais aussi celui de Préfet de la maison Serpentard : Adrian Avery. La jeune femme savait qu'elle devait les dénoncer sur le champ mais si elle faisait ça, il se pourrait que les deux serpentards soient renvoyés sur le champ et la maison serpentard se retrouverai à nouveau sans un deuxième Préfets. Mais si elle les dénonçait, Lily savait qu'il partirai directement rejoindre le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres et provoquer une nouvelle attaque. Dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ils étaient quelque peu encadré donc ils ne pouvaient pas faire autant de mal qu'à l'extérieur. Mais ils pouvaient tout aussi bien provoquer un attenta dans l'école amenant ainsi une panique sans nom auprès des élèves mais aussi des familles qui sont certains qu'il n'existe pas un seul endroit aussi sécurisé que Poudlard !**

 **Dans les deux cas , Lily savait qu'ils suivrait les ordres de ce Seigneur des Ténèbres à la noix et elle était quasiment certaine qu'il y aurait des blessés … voir même des morts.**

"- Miss Evans tout va bien ? **Demanda le professeur Dumbledore en la sortant de sa torpeur**

\- Ce que Mary vient de dire n'est autre qu'une vérité qui vient d'éclaircir mes souvenirs du soir d'Halloween. **Répondit-elle**

\- Que eux-tu dire Evans ? **Demanda James en se redressant**

\- Quand Eve Rosier et moi étions descendu dans ce couloir, nous avons vu trois silhouettes. Quand elles se sont retournés vers nous j'ai reconnu deux d'entre elles. Ces deux personnes viennent de la maison Serpentard ! **Expliqua-t-elle.** L'une de ses silhouettes que j'ai reconnu se trouve ici même dans ce bureau et elle réponds au nom de Henrick Mulciber ! **Avoua-t-elle jetant un regard noir au garçon qui lui adressa à son tour un regard glaciale.** Pour ce qui est de la deuxième eh bien je suis désolé professeur Slughorn mais vous allez devoir chercher un nouveau préfet de votre maison car Adrian Avery est également dans le coup !"

 **C'était la première fois que James voyait Lily aborder un tel regard. Il était froids et dur, et dans ses yeux brillait une lueur qui n'était autre que détermination. Une détermination de voir deux personnes payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'une de leur camarade. Mais James se demanda si c'était uniquement par devoir que Lily les avait dénoncé ou bien si c'était par ce qu'elle se « vengeait » indirectement du mage noir qui était responsable de la mort de ses parents. Il regarda les trois professeur et le directeur qui abordait un visage tout aussi fermé que celui de Lily.**

 **A peine a-t-il eu le temps de penser Quidditch, que James, Sirius, Lily et Evan furent accompagnés hors du bureau de Dumbledore par les professeurs McGonagall et Chourave. Lily voulant retrouver un peu de tranquillité prit directement le chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor tandis qu'Evan alla rejoindre sa salle commune. James et Sirius se retrouvèrent seuls quand Chourave et McGonagall allèrent elles ausiis vaquer à leurs occupations.**

"- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **Demanda James à Sirius**

\- Eh bien tu l'as entendu dans le bureau non ?

\- Oui mais quand toi tu es arrivé ?

\- Quand je suis arrivé Lily était seule face à Mulciber et Rosier qui tenait Mary par le col de son pull. Je me suis donc approché et je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'être à la hauteur d'Evans que des sortilèges ont commencé à être lancés. Je me suis donc interposés et voilà le résultat. Et toi comme tu as su qu'il y avait un problème ? Je pensais que tu étais avec Kelsie

\- Je l'étais mais Queudver est arrivé essoufflé pour me demander le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore

\- Ah …"

 **Ils arrivèrent eux aussi à la salle commune et retrouvèrent Peter et Remus sur les canapés en face de la cheminée. Ils prirent place à côtés des deux autres Maraudeurs. Peter était recroqueviller sur lui même tandis que Remus attendait d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire tout en dégustant sa tablette de chocolat.**

"- Alors comment ça s'est terminé ? **Demanda le lycanthrope**

\- Où est Evans ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Dans sa chambre en compagnie de Caroline. Quand elle est arrivé, elle avait l'air vraiment en colère et Caro n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de la forcer à aller dans la salle commune des Préféts en chef pour la calmer ! **Expliqua Remus**

\- Elle faisait peur, ses yeux étaient froids, sa tête était rouge et ses mains blanches tellement elle les serraient, **ajouta Peter**

\- En gros elle était vraiment en colère, **conclu Remus**

\- Tu crois que je peux y aller ? **Questionna James**

\- Euh …. je pense que tu peux attendre un peu, **répondit le lycanthrope en grimaçant.** D'ailleurs, Lily a dit quoi pour Kelsie ?

\- Ça ne l'a dérange pas , tien je vais aller la voir !"

 **James se leva et sortit de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Remus qui avait terminé sa tablette de chocolat alla dans son dortoir pour en prendre un autre et Sirius se retrouva seul avec Peter. Le quatrième membre des Maraudeurs regardait Sirius du coin de l'œil sans savoir comment aborder ce qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure devant les cuisines. Peut-être qu' c'était pour un cours particulier mais le jeune homme avait une petit intuition qui lui disait que c'était autre chose.**

 **Il continua de regarder Sirius qui s'était laisser alla contre le canapé tout en fermant les yeux, un bras sur son ventre et l'autre devant ses yeux. Peter se savait bien différents de ses amis. Ils le dépassaient d'une tête, avaient un corps d'athlète ou bien svelte, le gente féminine tournait souvent la tête quand ils passaient dans les couloirs et surtout ils étaient très intelligent. Alors que Peter était petit, boudinant et n'excellait pas dans les cours excepté en Botanique. Quand il trouvait une fille jolie, il était bien trop timide pour oser l'aborder et surtout il avait peur d'être rejeter parce qu'il n'était pas dans la norme des attentes des filles dans le domaine du physique.**

"- Queudver, si tu as un question à me poser, pose là au lieu de te torturer l'esprit, **dit-il en bouger**

\- Mais … il n'y … a rien, **balbutia-t-il**

\- Alors pourquoi je sens sans cesse ton regard sur moi ?

\- Désolé !"

 **Il dévia son regard et aussitôt ses souvenirs de la carte revinrent, non il devait poser a question sinon cela allait le hanter nuit et jour.**

"- C'est juste que … tout à l'heure avant que j'aperçoive ce qu'il se passait dans le parc, j'ai vu quelque chose sur la carte qui m'a intrigué

\- Quelles choses ?

\- Enfin ce ne sont pas des choses mais des noms … qui étaient beaucoup trop proche et surtout seuls dans une salle de classe.

\- Ce devait sûrement être des élèves qui faisait des jeux coquins, **sourit-il**

\- Alors ce devait être ton frère mais pourquoi aurait été-t-il avec le professeur Collins au lieu de Mary ?

\- Quoi ? **Se redressa soudainement Sirius**

\- Quoi « quoi » ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ton frère était avec le professeur Collins ? A moins que …"

 **Sirius avait totalement oublier la carte qui indiquait la présence de chaque personne présente dans le château à n'importe quel moments de la journée. Il comprit très vite que Peter venait de découvrir le secret qu'il cachait depuis pas mal de temps.**

 **Seulement Sirius savait que Peter pouvait tout avouer si jamais il se sentait mal à l'aise. C'était déjà même un miracle qu'il ne faisait aucune allusion en ce qui concerne la condition de Remus. Quoi que … pour cela James et lui faisait en sorte de ne jamais aborder le sujet en sa présence de peur qu'il ne soit pas assez discret. Donc le jeune homme se leva et se rapprocha de Peter.**

"- Écoute peut importe ce que tu as vu, il faut que tu n'en parle à personne !

\- Mais c'est ton …

\- Non ce n'était pas Regulus c'était … c'était moi **avoua-t-il**

\- Toi ? Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu étais avec Co …

\- Shhhh Peter !

\- Mais … oh je vois !

\- Par Merlin promet moi que tu n'en parleras à personne ! Ni même à James ou Remus ! Il faut que ça reste secret sinon je suis un homme mort !

\- D'accord … je le promet ! **Fit Peter** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait Lilou, **dit Caroline en regardant sa meilleure amie faire les cents dans sa chambre**

\- Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi je me sens coupable ?

\- Parce que pour la première fois de ta vie, tu as enfin compris qu'il n'y avait pas que du bien en chacun d'entre nous !

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été égoïste ! A cause de moi ils vont être renvoyés et ne vont pas obtenir leur diplôme de fin d'étude

\- Ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme, tu as permis à ce qu'il soit hors de ces murs pour foutre la paix à nos camarades

\- Ils peuvent faire du mal à d'autres personnes dans les rues

\- C'est vrais mais ils ne sont pas assez formé pour combattre l'intelligence et l'agilité d'un auror. Je suis certaine qu'il seront mit là où est leur place en un rien de temps.

\- Et si ils s'en prenait à nos amis ?

\- Aucune chances, personne dans ce château sait à quoi ressemble nos ami moldus puisque nous n'avons jamais montré de photo et personne ne sait comment ils s'appellent !

\- Tu oublis que j'ai mentionnée Freddy à la rentrée

\- Lily il n'existe pas un seul Freddy dans ce foutu pays et dans le monde entier. Tu veux savoir combien de personne s'appellent Freddy ?

\- Caroline …

\- 16.450 personnes portent le nom de Freddy depuis 1946 … et je ne parle pas des personnes qui ont Freddy en diminutif de leur prénom ! Alors si 16.450 personnes s'appellent Freddy depuis 1946 imagine en 1977 !

\- Et si ils s'en prennent à tes parents ? Mulciber et Avery savent que les miens sont morts et que les tiens m'ont recueillit comme leur propres fille. Si il leur arrive malheur je ne me pardonnerai jamais … et Sara !

\- Tu te tracasse beaucoup trop ma Lilou. Mais si ça peut te rassurer je peux aller voir ta future belle-mère et lui demander de veiller sur mes parents et ma sœur de temps en temps, **se moqua-t-elle gentiment**

\- « Belle-mère » ?

\- Bah oui !

\- Mais à qui tu penses dans le mot belle-mère ?

\- Euphémia Potter, la mère de James Potter"

 **Lily cessa de faire les cents pas et regarda sa meilleure amie ? Si Caroline avait voulut lui calmer les nerfs et lui détendre l'atmosphère, c'était réussi car la Préfète en Chef de Gryffondor ricana suivit d'un rire qui fut contagieux car sa meilleure amie explosa elle aussi de rire. Lily se demandait souvent comment aurait été sa vie si Caroline n'y était pas. Elles se connaissent depuis leur plus tendre enfance et bien qu'elles soit différente physiquement, elles avait la même façons de penser … parfois Dorcas s'amusait à dire qu'elles étaient une seule et même personne, ce à quoi Mary avait répondu que ça s'appelait être des « âmes sœurs » d'un point de vue amicale.**

 **C'est vrais que Lily avait eut un véritable coup de foudre pour Caroline lorsqu'elles se sont rencontrées à l'âge de cinq ans. Elles étaient toujours collée l'un à l'autre quand elles étaient ensemble. Parfois Pétunia venait jouer avec elles mais l'aînée des sœurs Evans avait elle même ses propres amies. Puis quand Lily avait rencontrée Severus et qu'il lui avait avouer ce qu'elle était, Lily s'était empressé de parler à Caroline de cet étrange garçon qui lui avait avouer qu'elle était une sorcière. Enfin quand la lettre de Poudlard arriva chez les Evans, Lily n'en avait pas parlé à Caroline par peur que celle-ci ne lui tourne le dos comme l'avait fait Pétunia. Mais quand le professeur McGonagall était venu en personne rencontrer sa nouvelle élève, elle avait apprit avec la plus grande joie qu'une autre fille de moldus avait elle aussi reçut une lettre de Poudlard mais une d'une autre école de sorcellerie qui s'appelait Beauxbatons et qui était en France.**

* * *

 _"- Caroline sera à Poudlard vous pouvez en être certaine ! **Dit la jeune Lily âgée de onze ans sans savoir que cette autre fille de moldus était bel et bien Caroline**_

 _\- Lily, ce n'est pas forcément Caroline, **lui dit sa mère Elizabeth Evans avec douceur**_

 _\- Bien sûr que si c'est la seule fille qui a des origines françaises dans notre ville, je suis quasiment sûre que c'est elle, n'est-ce pas professeur ?_

 _\- Eh bien il s'avère que la jeune fille que j'ai rencontré avant de venir ici se nomme bien Caroline et qu'elle a des origines françaises !_

 _\- Et je pari que son nom c'est Bernard, qu'elle est brune aux yeux gris-vert et qu'elle toujours vêtu d'un pantalon et des baskets et surtout qu'elle a mauvais caractère !_

 _\- Lily Grace Evans un peu de tenue je te pris, **la réprimanda son père, Charles Evans**_

 _\- Bah quoi c'est Caroline !_

 _\- Est-ce que votre amie à une jeune sœur …_

 _\- Sara, **dit Lily en tournant vers le professeur McGonagall en souriant**_

 _\- Eh bien Poudlard sera plus que ravi d'avoir deux meilleures amies telles vous entre ces murs !_

 _\- Yes, **fit Lily en frappant dans ses mains**_ , _il faut que je lui téléphone, **dit-elle en se ruant vers le téléphone**_

 _\- Lily ton professeur est là, **gronda sa mère**_

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas, je dois prendre congé, j'ai d'autres élèves à rencontrer_

 _\- Des élèves comme moi professeur ?_

 _\- C'est à dire comme vous mon petit ?_

 _\- Eh bien qui ont …_

 _\- Des moldus comme parents ? Oh oui votre amie et vous ne serez pas les seules. Généralement la moitié de Poudlard est remplit d'enfants dont les parents ne sont pas des sorciers. Et sachez que la mère du directeur de Poudlard fut elle même une née-moldue et elle a été l'une des plus brillante élève du siècle dernier ! Avec du talent et de la persévérance vous verrez qu'il y a autant de magie dans votre petit doigt que dans celui du professeur Dumbledore !_

* * *

"- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris ? **Demanda Caroline en la sortant de ses pensées**

\- Je repense à la fois où McGo est venue chez moi pour répondre à mes questions et à celles de mes parents concernant Poudlard

\- C'est pas le jour où tu as débarqué chez moi comme une furie et m'annonçant que tu était toi aussi une sorcière et que tu allais à Poudlard ?

\- Si et je peux même te dire que tu avais au même moment un professeur de l'école de Beauxbatons dans ton salon.

\- Et quand j'avais enfin compris ce que tu me disais, je me suis empressée d'aller le voir et de refuser gentiment sa proposition en disant que je préférerai aller à Poudlard !

\- T'aurai aimé aller à Beauxbatons ?

\- Je sais pas, je ne connais pas la vie des moldus français en générale et encore moins de la vie sorcière en France. Peut-être que ça m'aurais plut, peut-être pas ! Mais une chose est sûre !

\- Laquelle ? **Interrogea Lily**

\- Beauxbatons, Poudlard ou si je n'avais pas été une sorcière, je ne t'aurai jamais lâcher et je ne te lâcherai jamais !"

 **Lily sourit en regardant sa meilleure amie … voir son âmes sœur amicale avant d'aller la rejoindre sur son lit pour la prendre dans ses bras.**

"- Pareil pour moi ma Caroline, je ne t'aurai jamais lâcher, je ne te lâche pas et je ne te lâcherai jamais !"

 **Oui, Lily et Caroline était des âmes sœurs et rien n'y personne ne pouvait les séparer. Si l'une avait des problèmes alors l'autre en avait aussi ou bien si l'une réussissait par conséquent l'autre réussissait aussi. Elles partageaient les même victoires et les même échecs. Elles étaient meilleures amies, elles étaient sœurs … elles étaient simplement des âmes sœurs.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **La nouvelle du récent renvoi d'Henrick Mulciber et Adrian Avery était maintenant connu de tous. Cela fut traîner comme de la poudre de perlimpinpin et tous les sujets de conversation et les regards étaient tournés vers la table des Serpentards, qui en avait assez d'être sujets à d'innombrable idioties pareils. Sans le vouloir, Lily jeta un regard vers Severus Rogue qui avait sa tête baisser comme si il faisait profil bas. Mais la jeune femme savait que les rumeurs avaient une importance capitale pour lui. Lui qui avait vécut de rumeur toute sa vie.**

 **Elle se souvenait que dans leur quartier voir même dans leur ville, la famille Rogue était sujette de nombreuse rumeurs. On disait que le père Rogue avait des tendances sexuelle masochiste et qu'il invitait son fils à regarder les scènes, on disait de la mère Rogue qu'elle était une catin des rues pour pouvoir faire vivre sa famille. Lily savait que tous cela n'était que des rumeurs absolument fausse. Les rumeurs qui étaient véridique furent celles que Tobias Rogue était un alcoolique et qu'il battait sans cesse son fils pour ce qu'il était. Mais il y avait aussi les rumeurs sur Eileen Rogue qui étaient vraies sur le fait qu'elle était obligé de se plier en quatre pour que sa famille ait les moyens de vivre. Mais est-ce qu'elle ait réellement fait quelque chose peu orthodoxe comme la prostitution ? Ça Lily ne pouvait pas y répondre car elle n'en savait rien.**

"- Eh oh Lily tu nous écoute ? **Dit Alice en lui secouant le bras**

\- Mmh ? De quoi ?

\- T'es sûre que ça va ? **Demanda Marlène**

\- Oui, **affirma-t-elle**

\- Pourtant t'as une de ces têtes Evans, **se moqua Dorcas**

\- T'as vu la tienne Meadowes car elle ne peut pas être aussi horrible que la mienne

\- Enfin je retrouve Evans des années précédentes, **se réjouit la Gryffondor**

\- T'es certaine que tu veux la retrouver au point qu'elle te fasse goûter à nouveau son fabuleux crochet du droit ? **Demanda Lily en lui montrant son poing**

\- Nan pas celle là, mais celle qui réponds du tac au tac à mes moquerie oui ! Et puis ma mâchoire me fait encore un peu mal par moment ! **Dit Dorcas en se massant le coté gauche de sa mâchoire**

\- De quoi vous parliez ? **Questionna Lily**

\- On pensait faire une petite fête pour l'anniversaire de Mary et Benjy puisqu'ils sont nés en décembre tous les deux, **répondit Frank**

\- On est en vacances le 16 décembre, Mary est née le 24 et Benjy le 18, on pensait faire ça le 26. **Expliqua Alice**

\- Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être amusant

\- Bon il y aura Zachary, **dit Caroline**

\- Normal c'est le meilleur ami de Mary et le copain de Marlène, **dit Dorcas**

\- Il y aura aussi Damian et Willow, **ajouta Marlène**

\- En gros la petite bande que l'on est, **conclu Lily**

\- Ouais mais on pensait aussi invité les Maraudeurs, **ajoute Frank**

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il y aurai Kelsie Liamson en plus donc on sera seize si je sais bien compter, **sourit la préfète en chef.** Mais on fera cette fête chez qui ?

\- Chez moi, mes parents seront en France cette année et ils embarquent ma sœur, **sourit Caroline**

\- T'as assez de chambre pour faire dormir tous ce petit monde ? Car j'avertis tous le monde je ne prête ma chambre à personne, **dit Lily**

\- Hey on a dix-sept ans on a plus la trace sur nous et puis on est libre d'utiliser la magie, **répondit Dorcas en sortant sa baguette**

\- Tant que ma maison ressemble à quelque chose à la fin ça me va … bon il faut d'abords convaincre mes parents et ça ne va pas être une affaire agréable, **dit Caroline**

\- T'inquiète je serai là, **sourit Lily,** mais on a un deuxième plan sinon ?

\- Chez les Londubats mais disons que Augusta est … comment dire … **commença Alice**

\- Ma mère est psychorigide, **termina Frank,** mais je peux trouver un moyen si jamais la maison de Carolines et hors jeu !

\- Ta mère n'est pas psychorigide Frank, **défend Alice**

\- On pari ?

\- On ne pari rien du tout, **dit-elle à son petit ami**

\- Parce que tu sais que tu vas perdre, **répondit-il**

\- C'est pas vrais !

\- Alors si je gagne …

\- Frank

\- Je veux une journée de toute beauté et de sensation inavouable !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire pari pour avoir ce genre de journée

\- Et si on allait dans la salle commune pendant que les futurs époux Londubat ne nous mettent dans l'organisation d'une journée remplit de sexe, **dit Dorcas** "

 **Ils firent un oui de la tête et se levèrent de la table pendant que Alice et Frank se provoquèrent gentiment. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Caroline donna le mot de passe mais le tableau ne pivota pas.**

"- Hippogriffe, **répéta-t-elle**

\- Tentez votre chance une deuxième fois, **répondit la grosse dame**

\- C'est bien le mot de passe, **demanda-t-elle à ses amis**

\- Laisse moi faire, **dit Marlène,** Hippogriffe

\- Non ce n'est pas ça !

\- Bah … on a changé de mot de passe ? **Demanda Lily**

\- On ne t'as rien dit ? **S'étonna Dorcas**

\- Non, Hippogriffe !

\- Tentez votre chance mes petits"

 **Les élèves de Gryffondors arrivèrent petit à petit et tous essayèrent de rentrer dans leur salle commune mais le tableau resta de marbre. Cela commença à agacer la maison complète du lion et Lily décida d'aller voir le professeur McGonagall accompagné de Caroline et de Cassandra Davis, la préfète de Gryffondor.**

"- Vous pensez que les Maraudeurs ont fait changer le mot de passe ? **Demanda Alice qui les rejoint avec Frank**

\- Hey pas la peine de nous accuser, on est tout aussi coincé que vous ! **S'exclama Sirius** "

 **Les Maraudeurs était tous les quatre présents et les Gryffondors se demandèrent pour quelle raison la grosse dame ne voulait pas les laisser entrer dans la salle commune. Les septièmes années commencèrent alors à donner les anciens mots de passe qu'ils avaient eu auparavant. Mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Ils commencèrent donc à être à bout et James commença à taper du pied, signe qu'il s'impatientait. Sur son bras il sentit une légère pression et il se calma un temps soit peu.**

 **Sous sa cape d'invisibilité, se trouvait Kelsie qui allait passer la nuit chez les lions sans que tous le monde ne s'en rendent compte. Seul Lily et les trois Maraudeurs étaient au courant et cela était suffisant. Au fil des minutes qui passaient, les élèves en rouge et or s'asseyent sur les escaliers et attendirent qu'on viennent les aider.**

"- JE VAIS LE TUER !"

 **Ils sursautèrent tous et virent Lily aussi rouge que sa chevelure et ses tâches de rousseurs ressortirent beaucoup plus. Elle se fraya un chemin pour arrivé jusqu'à la grosse dame suivit de Caroline et Cassandra. Elle se planta devant la grosse dame et mit ses mains sur ses hanches !**

"- Peeves remet nous le mot de passe et laisse nous entrer !

\- Oh oh roussie jolie apporte les ennuis, **dit l'esprit frappeur sans se montrer**

\- C'est toi qui va subir les ennuis si jamais tu ne remet pas en ordre tous ce que tu as traficoté ! **Prévient-elle**

\- Nan, nan, nan, **ricana-t-il avec son célèbre caquètement**

\- Bon très bien je ne vois qu'une seule solution, **dit-elle,** bonsoir mon seigneur !"

 **Tous les élèves virent apparaître le Baron Sanglant qui brandit son épée prêt à affronter un ennemie très puissant. En voyant le fantômes apparaître, l'esprit frappeur apparut et sembla terrifier.**

"- Que puis-je faire pour vous mi-lady ? **Demanda le Baron**

\- Pouvez-vous nous débarrasser de cette chose s'il vous plaît ? **Demanda Lily en pointant Peeves**

\- Mais avec plaisir !"

 **Peeves prit peur et alla se cacher derrière Caroline qui se contorsionna pour voir l'esprit frappeur puis elle regarda devant elle et vit le Baron épée en main et pointé vers elle. Elle déglutie légèrement et pria pour que Lily trouve une nouvelle combine, même si elle savait très bien que l'épée fantôme ne pouvait la traverser et que par conséquent, elle ne pouvait mourir.**

"- Peeves, si tu ne veux pas subir la fureur de son excellence, remet nous le mot de passe, **dit Lily**

\- D'accord, d'accord roussie jolie !"

 **L'esprit frappeur regarda la grosse dame et lui demanda de remettre le vrai mot de passe avant de déguerpir comme une fusé. Les Gryffondors poussèrent des cris de joie en remerciant Lily qui se tourna vers le Baron sanglant.**

"- Merci votre excellence !

\- Ce fut un plaisir charmante demoiselle, **dit-il avant de disparaître**

\- Hippogriffe, **dit Lily en regardant la grosse dame** "

 **Cette fois-ci le tableau pivota et tous les Gryffondor entrèrent dans la salle commune. Heureusement pour eux, c'était samedi soir donc ils pourraient faire une grasse matinée le lendemain matin. Fatigués ils allèrent tous se coucher les élèves montèrent les escaliers menant aux dortoirs tandis que James et Lily allèrent vers la tapisserie menant à la salle commune des Préfets.**

"- Je ne sais pas où tu es Liamson mais coucou, **dit-elle en chuchotant** "

 **Elle sentit une légère tape sur son bras droit, sous la cape, Kelsie avait sourit. Elle aimait beaucoup Lily et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Samantha lui disait de faire attention avec la Gryffondor alors qu'il n'y avait aucune hostilité entre elles.**

"- Citronnelle, **dit Lily**

\- Et un zeste de miel, **ajouta James** "

 **Le personnage de la toile fit la moue en regardant James qui lui avait piqué sa réponse et s'enroula sur lui même pour permettre aux trois élèves de passer. Une fois la toile déroulé, Kelsie sortit de la cape avec les cheveux en bataille.**

"- Mais quelle chaleur sous cette cape, **dit-elle en secouant la tête** "

 **James sourit en reprenant la cape qu'il enroula sans encombre sur son bras. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie tandis que Lily avança vers sa chambre.**

"- Je pense que tu connais les lieux, donc je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, une bonne nuit et au risque de vous gêner, je vous en supplie, ne faites pas de bruit, **dit-elle aux amoureux.** "

 **Elle entra dans sa chambre laissant James et Kelsie qui commença à rougir. Le jeune homme embarqua la jeune femme en direction de sa chambre et quand il ferma la porte, il prit Kelsie dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle se laissa faire et lui rendit son étreinte avant de le repousser gentiment.**

"- Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer ce soir ? **Demanda-t-elle suggestive**

\- Oh je ne sais pas à toi de me le dire, **répondit-il avec un sourire goguenard**

\- Voilà ma proposition, tu fais un sortilège d'insonorisation, je veux pas déranger Evans alors qu'elle a la gentillesse de m'accepter ici …

\- C'est tout autant mes appartements que les siens

\- Ouais mais tout de même. Pendant que tu fais ces sortilèges je vais me préparer et je serai tout à toi !

\- D'accord, **accepta-t-il en la libérant de ses bras.** La salle de bain est là, **dit-il en lui montrant une porte.** "

 **Elle le remercia en lui embrassant la joue, elle prit son sac et entra dans la salle de bain où elle retrouva Lily, vêtu de son pyjama et qui se massa le visage avec une crène hydratante.**

"- Ah je ne savait pas que vous vous partagiez la salle de bain, **fit la Serdaigle**

\- Ouais moi non plus, ça été la surprise de la rentrée mais heureusement ton petit ami à instauré un moyen pour qu'on ait la salle de bain chacun notre tour. Je me lave les dents et elle est tout à toi !

\- Merci"

 **Lily se lava les dents rapidement et retourna dans sa chambre après que Kelsie lui ait demandé si elle pouvait lui emprunter du parfum.**

 **La jeune femme se prépara et retourna dans la chambre de James le retrouvant allongé sur son lit, torse nu et vêtu uniquement d'un jogging lisant un magazine de Quidditch. Elle ferma la porte et s'y adossa en laissa entrouvert son peignoir de satin noir révélant ainsi un magnifique body de couleur bleu nuit. De plus dans la salle de bain, Kelsie avait bouclée ses cheveux afin que cela lui donne un aspect un peu plus sauvage.**

 **James semblait ne pas l'avoir vu alors elle décida de racler sa gorge pour se faire entendre.**

"- Je vous dérange jeune homme ? **Dit-elle en souriant**

\- Wow !"

 **Il jeta son magazine par terre et se leva pour attraper la jolie rousse dans ses bras et l'embrasser sauvagement. La jeune femme se laissa faire en gloussant et répondit à son baiser tout en caressant le torse de son petit ami. Ils tournèrent sur eux même et James fit le chemin jusqu'à son lit avant d'allonger la Serdaigle sur le lit. Des lèvres de la jeune femme il passa au cou où il se figea pendant quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas le parfum habituel de Kelsie mais celui … de Lily !**

 **C'était une odeur de vanille qui remplaçait l'odeur des fleurs sauvages que Kelsie avait l'habitude de porter. James releva sa tête et pendant un très court instant, il avait l'impression de voir Lily à la place de Kelsie. Les yeux du jeune homme prirent un air de désir violent mais il secoua la tête et retrouva l'image de Kelsie sous lui. Rassuré de voir que ses esprits redeviennent clairs, il se pencha à nouveau sur la Serdaigle et lui embrassa la nuque tout en retirant le peignoir de sa petite amie.**

\- Eh bien monsieur Potter vous avez l'air bien pressé"

 **Il releva soudainement la tête croyant que c'était Lily qui avait parlé mais c'était bel et bien Kelsie qui se tenait devant ses yeux. Pour une raison complètement inconnu, James repensa au rêve qu'il avait fait. Un rêve mettant en scène Lily, Kelsie et lui même dans cette pièce et dans la même situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement. Il tenta de reprendre là où il s'était arrêter mais son rêve revint en mémoire et cela le perturba encore plus.**

"- Attends, **dit-il en se dégageant**

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demanda Kelsie inquiète**

\- J'ai besoin d'une seconde"

 **Il ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il dé-bouchonna la fiole et but le liquide bleu d'un trait. Il sentit le liquide traverser sa gorge et passer dans son estomac ce qui le fit grimacer. Il se tourna vers Kelsie qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il lui lançant que tout allait bien et il se rapprocha à nouveau vers elle.**

 **Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, Kelsie et James se détendirent et se laissèrent aller à leur pulsions. Les vêtements disparaissaient de leurs corps pour s'échouer au sol, les jambes s'entremêlaient des mains de l'un parcouraient le corps de l'autre et inversement et enfin, des soupirs de bien être se firent entendre dans la pièce.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Plongée par la faible lumière que lui donnait sa lampe de chevet et du feu crépitant dans la cheminée, Lily avait posée sur ses genoux un bloc de feuille blanche où elle fit parcourir le fusain pour tracer des traits. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et pourtant elle était fatiguée mais son cerveau l'empêchait de dormir. Peut-être était-ce dû à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le parc ? Ou bien dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? Ou encore le fait que deux élèves de la maison Serpentard étaient renvoyés de l'école ?**

 **Malgré que Caroline ait réussit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Elle avait toujours vu le bon chez les gens et pourtant le fait qu'elle ai réalisée que certaines personnes étaient malsaines, lui avait donné la sensation d'avoir reçut une claque en pleine figure. Elle n'aimait pas être confrontée au mal et pourtant celui-ci ne cessait de venir lui gâcher la vie !**

 **Un bruit sourd l'amena à sortir de sa léthargie et elle regarda la porte de la salle de bain. Elle n'entendait strictement rien mais elle savait ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre d'à coté. Elle sentit un frissons parcourir tout son corps puis une sorte de boule de former au creux de son ventre qui remonta jusqu'à son cœur ce qui lui fit mal. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais elle savait que c'était une sensation désagréable qui lui pinçait le cœur.**

 **Pour se calmer, elle continua de dessiner, elle assombris quelques cotés de son croquis fit quelques traits supplémentaire avant d'écrire une phrase … _« Je m'ouvre au terme »._**

"- Je m'ouvre au terme, **lut-elle,** n'importe quoi !"

 **Elle prit une gomme et effaça ce qu'elle avait écrit. Elle continua de peaufiner son croquis avant de le regarder. Il manquait quelque chose, elle ne savait pas quoi mais il manquait quelque chose qui pourrait rendre ce dessin complètement terminé. Et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle nota ses initiales avec celles de quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **Une fois le dessin terminé, elle tourna la page de son bloc et recommença à dessiner mais cette fois-ci elle fit des yeux et quand elle s'apprêtait à faire un visage, elle s'endormit alors que les premières lueurs du jour firent leur apparition dans le ciel.**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà mes niffleurs … bon maintenant faut que je trouve la motivation de ré-éecrire le chapitre 11 sur l'ordinateur. Souhaitez moi bonne chance, car je sens que ça va être long.**_

 _ **On se retrouve donc le mois prochain.**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	11. Péchés inavouables

_**Aloha tous le monde, comment allez-vous ? Pour ma part eh bien même si j'avais eu un petit blocage d'inspiration, je pense que celle-ci revient petit à petit. Mais quand bien même je serai en panne d'idée, sachez que je n'abandonnerai jamais YELIM.**_

 _ **Pour me faire pardonner je vous donne un petit spoiler … il y aura un personnage qui va avoir le cœur brisé … savez-vous de qui il s'agit ? Eh bien vous aurez la réponse dans ce chapitre. Sachez aussi que je me suis éclater à l'écrire surtout en ce qui concerne Lily.**_

 _ **Allé je vous laisse savourez ce onzième chapitre**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC_**

* * *

 **Précédemment :** Après le décès d'Eve Rosier, le professeur Slughorn à nommé Hannah Cornett pour la remplacer et l'on peut dire que la tension entre les préfets et les préfets en chef est à son comble étant donné que le corps professoral veut établir un droit d'horaire pour les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Un peu plus tard, Lily se retrouva au milieu d'un confrontation entre Muliber, Rosier et Mary. Après de moultes altercation verbale, elle fut aider par Sirius. Mais quand le professeur Dumbledore fut avertit, ils furent tous les cinq convoqués en présence de leur directeur de maison et de James dû à son statut de préfet en chef. Dans le bureau, Mary annonce indirectement que Henrick Mulciber et Adrian Avery sont responsables de la mort d'Eve Rosier. Une confirmation que Lily approuva en se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir là. Du coté des Maraudeurs le timide Peter avoua ce qu'il avait vu sur la carte à Sirius et le jeune homme, avoua malgré la sa relation avec Arabella Collins tout en lui faisait promettre de ne rien dire. Le soir même, Lily se retrouva seule dans sa chambre en repensa à ce qu'elle avait confirmer dans le bureau du directeur et qui avait amener à ce que les deux Serpentards soient renvoyés malgré que Caroline ait réussit à la libérer de ce poids de culpabilité.

* * *

 **.**

 **11 – Péchés inavouables**

 **.**

 **Comme à chaque jour de match, la grande salle était en ébullition et aux couleurs des deux maisons qui allaient s'affronter. Le match précédent opposant à Serpentard à Serdaigle fut des plus dur et des merveilleux à regarder et c'était Serpentard qui avait gagné ce deuxième match de la saison. Aujourd'hui c'était la maison du lion qui affronte la maison de l'aigle. Quand l'équipe de Gryffondor entra, toute la maison du lion se levèrent et applaudirent ceux qui allaient être les grand gagnant selon eux mais quand l'équipe de Serdaigle arriva, ce fut cette fois-ci la maison de l'aigle qui se leva et fit encore plus de bruit que la maison adverse.**

 **Quand Kelsie vit son petit ami, elle se leva et alla l'embrasser sous les exclamations de ses camarades de maison. Elle leur répondit par un simple tirage de langue et encercla les épaules de James de ses bras.**

"- Liamson si tu espères qu'il va nous faire perdre le match pour tes beaux yeux sache que ça n'arrivera pas, **la prévient gentiment Frank**

\- Oh mais j'espère bien qu'il se battre comme un lion dans toute sa puissance pour ce match, **répondit-elle.** Mais sache que tu auras une nuit fabuleuse si Serdaigle remporte le match, **dit-elle à l'oreille de James.**

\- Tu me prends par les sentiments Kels', **répondit-il en la regardant**

\- Fais quand même en sorte que ton jeu soit crédible

\- Ça me va !"

 **Elle alla rejoindre la table de sa maison tandis que les retardataires entrèrent à leur tours dans la grande salle. Ce fut le cas pour Caroline et Lily, elles arrivèrent vêtu de vêtements chaud aux couleurs de Gryffondor et de quelques mini drapeaux dans les mains. En plus de ses vêtements, Caroline avait attachée ses long cheveux brun en une queue de cheval avec deux rubans aux couleur de sa maison.**

"- Bon les mecs, vous avez intérêt à gagner sinon Lily va casser une pile, **dit Caroline en s'asseyant**

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **Demanda Marlène**

\- Parce que j'ai pariée avec Lizbeth !

\- Ma sœur ? Faire un pari ? Non tu dois te tromper de Lizbeth ! **S'étonna Remus**

\- Eh bien il s'avère que la seule Lizbeth que je connaisse dans ce foutu château n'est autre que ta sœur Remus, **répondit Lily**

\- Qu'avez-vous pariées ? **Demanda Alice**

\- Eh bien si je gagne, elle aura juste à faire du tutorat durant une semaine.

\- Mais si elle gagne ? **Demanda Remus qui craignait le pire** "

 **Lily se pencha pour mieux le voir et lui administra un regard d'un profond désespoir.**

"- Je vais devoir lui rédiger son devoir en métamorphose !"

 **En entendant ce que venait de Lily tous le monde la regarda choqué. Pour la première fois en sept ans, Lily Evans avait acceptée de faire le devoir de quelqu'une alors qu'elle refusait catégoriquement en temps normal. La jeune femme avait bien vu les regards surprit de ses amis mais elle ne se laissa pas atteindre en attrapant un toast, qu'elle tartina de pâte au chocolat, ainsi que la cruche de jus de citrouille. Elle bu son verre d'une traite et mordit dans son toast en se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir acceptée un pari aussi stupide.**

 **Aux autres tables on pariait le nombres de points qu'allait faire les deux maisons adverses. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas Gryffondor qui était en tête de liste mais Serdaigle qui avait de très bon éléments grâce à persévérance et aux entraînement donné par Benjy, qui en était le capitaine. Quand ce fut le moment, les deux équipes quittèrent la grande salle pour aller dans les vestiaires et écouter les derniers conseils de leur capitaine. Elles furent suivit du reste de Poudlard quelque minutes plus tard.**

"- Evans prépares toi à faire mon devoir, **dit Lizbeth en rejoignant Lily** "

 **Lily la regarda en faisant la moue et ne répondit même pas ce qui fit rire la jeune Lupin qui se tourna vers son frère. Remus la regarda en arquant un sourcil et en croisant les bras.**

"- Bah quoi ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Je te prévient, si Lily nous en fait baver durant les réunions des préfets, attends-toi à ce que je sois intraitable avec toi, **dit-il**

\- T'oserai pas, je suis ta petite sœur

\- Et alors ce n'est pas une raison

\- Remus dans tous les cas elle ne sera pas vraiment perdante car j'ai déjà terminé mon devoir en métamorphose

\- Ah bon ?

\- Bah oui, je ne vais quand même pas demander à Lily de faire mon devoir car Minerva va certainement le remarquer, m'incendier devant toute la classe pour ensuite me donner des devoirs en plus. Je tiens à ma vie !

\- Ah tu me rassures"

 **Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Lizbeth e continua le chemin.**

"- Et si jamais elle gagne ?

\- Eh bien je compte sur ma bonne étoile pour qu'elle ne me fasse pas faire ses heures de tutorats de la semaine

\- Elle t'a dit de faire du tutorat pendant une semaine ?

\- T'es bouché ou quoi ? C'est ce que je viens de dire

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'au lieu de faire ses heures de tutorat, tu peux retourner ça à ton avantage

\- Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses grand frère, **dit-elle**

\- Au lieu que tu fasses la prof durant une semaine, eh bien tu te fais passer pour l'élève qui a besoin de tutorat

\- Ça y est je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu fais partit des maraudeurs, tu es diaboliquement intelligent frangin, **dit-elle en souriant** "

 **Remus afficha un grand sourire et ensemble ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient aux gradins. Une fois que tous le monde fut en place, les élèves attendirent que les professeurs s'installèrent à leur tour, les cris commencèrent quand Amanda Tarkson, une sixième année de la maison Poufsouffle, salua les spectateurs. Puis les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain sous les acclamations de leurs camarades. Chaque équipes fit une tour de terrain avant que chaque joueur alla prendre sa place tandis que les deux capitaines, Benjy pour Serdaigle et Frank pour Gryffondor, se serrèrent la main.**

 **Le souaffle fut lancé par le professeur Bibine et aussitôt les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle l'attrapèrent et filèrent à toute allure vers le anneaux de la maison du lion.**

"- Mylène Carlton fait la passe à Fenwick qui lui même fait la passe à … mais voilà que James Potter attrape le souaffle à la voler ! Il fait la passe à Jonathan Bradley qui lance le souaffle à l'arrière afin de le passer à Julia Stone. Cette deuxième année qui fait partit de la maison Gryffondor nous avais déjà surprit par sa vitesse lors du match contre Poufsouffle mais là c'est mieux qu'avant. Elle est tout près de l'anneau à dix points mais elle … le passe à Bradley qui tire et marque trois points pour Gryffondors. **Commenta Amanda Tarkson.** Benjy Fenwick récupère le souaffle et fila à vive allure vers les anneaux de Gryffondor, il fait la passe à Damian Phillips qui marque cinq points pour Serdaigle.

\- ALLER GRYFFONDOR, ON NE LÂCHE RIEN ! **Hurla Frank à ses joueurs avant d'éloigner un cognard qui arriva à vive allure vers lui**

\- Olé Londubat à mangé du lion ce matin … vous avez comprit la blague ? Manger du lion alors qu'il fait partit de la maison du lion … comment professeur McGonagall ? Ah oui le match je me concentre ! Alors où est le … ah Madelyn Bennett semble avoir vu le vif d'or car elle est scrupuleusement suivit par Olivier Wilde, qui est l'attrapeur de Serdaigle. Pendant ce temps, c'est Gryffondor qui reprends le souaffle, Potter fait sa légendaire feinte de Wronski ce qui déstabilise qu'à moitié Serdaigle. Voilà que Potter fait une remonté spectaculaire et fait la passe à Bradley qui marque dix points pour Gryffondor."

 **Dans les gradins c'était l'euphorie à chaque points de marqué. Le match était très serré et personne ne savait qui remporterai la victoire. Les Gryffondors prirent peur quand ils virent un cognard frapper dans le bras de Julia Stone mais celle-ci fit signe que ce n'était rien de grave et qu'elle pouvait continuer à jouer. Les points se succédèrent, un coup c'était Serdaigle, un coup c'était Gryffondor qui marquait.**

 **Dans les gradins, Lily suivit le match mais d'une autre manière, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Elle observait les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle et remarqua qu'ils avaient marqués chacun leur tour alors que chez Gryffondor c'était tout autre chose. Elle se mit alors à observer les joueurs de sa maison et fronça les sourcils en regardant attentivement James. Enfin elle mit en lumière sur ce qu'elle semblait bizarre.**

"- Potter n'a pas marqué un seul point, **dit-elle**

\- Quoi ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Ouais, les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle ont marqués des points chacun leur tour alors que Gryffondor c'est essentiellement Julia et Jonathan qui marquent, Potter ne fait que des passes de souaffle. **Expliqua-t-elle.** "

 **Caroline fit alors la même chose que sa meilleure amie et observa les joueurs de Serdaigle qui marquaient effectivement chacun leur tour alors que Julia et Jonathan marqua chacun leur tour également. Le score était de cent cinquante trois à cent cinquante pour Serdaigle mais Jonathan Bradley marqua dix nouveaux points pour Gryffondor ce qui donna une marque de dix points supplémentaires pour la maison du lion. Le souaffle revint dans les mains de Benjy qui fila à toute allure vers les anneaux de Gryffondor mais Marlène réussit à stopper le souaffle, elle le lança à James qui le passa directement à Julia.**

"- T'as raison, James n'a pas marqué un seul point, **confirma Caroline,** mais … OH PUTAIN !"

 **Les supportèrent de Gryffondor eurent la stupéfaction de voir qu'un cognard venait de frapper à nouveau le bras de Julia qui tomba cette fois-ci de son balais. Elle fut rattraper de justesse par Robin Stewart, un batteur de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Après qu'elle fut prise en charge par Mrs Pomfresh, le match reprit. Caroline et Lily s'attendaient donc à ce que James marque afin de remplacer Julia mais c'était tous le contraire. Il continuait à effectuer que des passes à Jonathan qui marqua encore et encore.**

 **Lily se demandait pourquoi Potter ne marquait pas mais la réponse lui vint toute seule, James était toujours suivit par deux poursuiveurs alors que Jonathan n'en avait qu'un. Elle trouva cette stratégie légèrement prétentieuse mais elle ne pouvait nier que son homologue était doté d'un talent particulier pour le Quidditch et qu'il était donc normal que les équipes adverses aient une certaine crainte le concernant. Car si il y avait bien une chose dont tout Poudlard pouvait être sûr, c'est que James était certes imprévisible en temps normal mais quand il s'agit du Quidditch, le niveau était encore plus élevé.**

"- Je vous apprends que Julia Stone est hors course pour ce match, son bras étant cassé à cause des cognards. Espérons que cette deuxième année de la maison Gryffondor reprennent vite ses forces car c'est une véritable petite rapide sur un balai, **annonça Amanda Tarkson.** Bien le souaffle est revenu dans les mains de Serdaigle, je vous rappel qu'il y a en ce moment un score très serré puisque Gryffondor est à deux cents quarante cinq points et Serdaigle à deux cents quarante trois. Ce match est celui comme étant le plus marqué en ce qui est le nombres de points. Mais la chose surprenante que je viens de remarquer à l'instant même est que James Potter, ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, n'a pas encore marqué un seul point à son équipe. Est-ce un stratégie ou bien un manque de bol pour ce joueur si talentueux ?

\- Ah ben enfin quelqu'un d'autre nous le remarque, **dit Lily** "

 **Après cette remarque, les joueurs de Serdaigle firent plus plus attention et se focalisaient sur Jonathan Bradley et il fut suivit par deux poursuiveurs et un batteur. Seulement l'équipe de Gryffondor avait prévu ce petit retournement de situation dans leur stratégie et à chaque fois que James avait un temps libre, Jonathan lui passa le souaffle. L'ancien capitaine des rouge et or fonça vers les anneaux et réussit à marquer dix points pour la maison du lion dont les supporters hurlèrent leur joie. Le match continua et l'équipe de l'aigle se retrouva rapidement avec un seul batteur tandis que Marlène fut elle aussi ramener à l'infirmerie après avoir reçu un cognard qui l'amena à tomber de son balais. Frank occupa donc la place de Marlène alors que Sirius lui s'occupait des deux cognards. Dans les tribunes, on se demandait quand est-ce que les deux attrapeurs, n'importe lequel, allaient mettre fin au match qui commençait à être de plus en plus compliqué tant les cognards se firent plus violent et blessaient beaucoup de joueur.**

 **James qui avait le souaffle dans les bras, chercha du coin de l'œil où pouvait bien se trouver le vif d'or. Ce match commençait réellement à durer car le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher et c'était la première fois que cela arrivait dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Mais un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il vit l'attrapeuse de son équipe foncer vers le coté droit du terrain. Alors il augmenta sa vitesse de vol et marqua à nouveau dix points pour sa maison. Le souaffle arriva dans les mains de Benjy qui le passa à l'un de ses coéquipiers mais alors que Serdaigle s'apprêtait à égaliser, le sifflet tant attendu, par les joueurs et les supporters, annonça la fin du match. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le professeur Bibine qui fit un piqué vers le sol. Dés que les pieds de l'enseignante touchèrent la terre ferme, James eut un léger sursaut en reconnaissant son équipière qui tenait dans ses mains, la petite balle dorée en l'air.**

"- GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE ! **Hurla le professeur de vol** "

 **Explosion de joie dans les tribunes des rouges et or. James souffla de soulagement, le match avait duré plus longtemps que prévu puisque le soleil était maintenant couché et les premières étoiles firent leur apparition dans le ciel. Les joueurs des deux équipes allèrent au sol et ils furent aussitôt entourés de tous les supportèrent. Afin de bien terminer cette journée intense, Frank et Benjy se serrèrent la main.**

"- Beau match Fenwick !

\- Toi aussi Londubat, **sourit Benjy,** j'espère que tes coéquipiers qui sont blessés se sentiront mieux pour la prochaine fois

\- Les tiens aussi, **répondit Frank.** "

 **Puis bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux capitaines allèrent vers la foule. Frank fut aussitôt porté par ses camarades de Quidditch qui le projetèrent en l'air avant que le jeune homme ne retrouve Alice qui le félicita en lui sautant dans les bras.**

"- Pendant un instant j'ai cru que je serai dans l'obligation de m'improviser gardienne pour te venir en aide, **dit-elle**

\- On t'aurai recaler, mais c'est gentil du soutient !

\- Rien à faire, personne ne m'aurai empêcher de venir t'aider

\- T'es mignonne !"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Après l'euphorie sur le terrain, les joueurs étaient retournés dans les vestiaires où chaque capitaines, avaient félicités ses joueurs. Ils allèrent tous se doucher et chacun était retournés dans sa salle commune pour se préparer à la petite fête qu'avait organisé Gryffondor à chaque fois que la maison du lion gagnait un match.**

 **Comme la dernière fois, Lily avait instauré une liste de présence que chaque personne devait signer l'heure d'arrivé et de départ pour chacun d'entre eux. Cela lui permettait de passer une bonne soirée agréable avec ses amis. Par ailleurs, elle était avec Caroline devant le buffet hésitant entre un hydromel ou une biereaubeurre.**

"- Tu commences toujours par un hydromel, **lui dit Caroline**

\- Je sais mais là, j'ai envie de boire une biereaubeurre

\- Attends, regarde …"

 **Caroline prit deux verres, elle remplit le premier par un hydromel et le second par de la biereaubeurre et les donna à Lily, qui arqua un sourcil.**

"- Merci je ne vais pas ressembler à une alcoolique avec ça !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, si tu n'es pas en état, je te ramènerai dans ta chambre, comme cet été au festival quand je devais te ramener à la tente parce que tu ne tenais pas debout plus de cinq secondes.

\- Merci de me rappeler quelque chose dont je ne souviens pas !"

 **Elles retournèrent vers leurs amis qui étaient en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Ils étaient en pleine partie d'un jeu de cartes, Caroline voyait que Sirius fronçait les yeux, montrant qu'il était dans une extrême concentration. Sirius prit une carte au hasard et la posa sur le tas, voyant qu'il posé la carte la plus forte, soit un as, les autres joueurs soupirèrent et laissèrent le jeune homme prendre le tas vu qu'il avait gagné.**

"- Comment fais-tu pour avoir autant de chance Black ? **Demanda Zachary**

\- On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas, **répondit-il fièrement**

\- Pour ma part, je vais vous laisser rouspéter sur le coup de chance de Sirius et je vais danser !

\- Attends, je t'accompagne Bernard, **dit-il en se levant** "

 **Comme un jeune homme bien élevé, Sirius invita Caroline à danser et il se retrouvèrent à faire une sorte de rock au milieu de la piste. Lily regarda sa meilleure amie qui affichait un grand sourire et la préfète adorait quand Caroline souriait ainsi. Par ailleurs elle remerciait Sirius pour cela et intérieur elle espérait qu'un beau jour Caroline et Sirius soient encore plus proche qu'ils ne le sont déjà mais ça … elle ne l'avouerait jamais à hâte voix. Cependant elle sait que le Maraudeur n'était pas du genre à être avec une fille aussi longtemps mais si cela devait arriver, Lily serait heureuse pour sa meilleure amie.**

 **Dans son coin, Peter regardait lui aussi son ami et Caroline danser mais il put s'empêcher de repense à ce que lui avait avouer Sirius quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne connaissait pas l'authenticité du règlement intérieur par cœur, mais il savait qu'une relation entre un professeur et un élève de Poudlard était formellement interdit. Parfois le jeune homme se dit qu'il devait peut-être faire en sorte que cette relation ne dure pas, il ne voulait pas voir son meilleur ami souffrir le jour où toute cette histoire se terminera quand ils quitteront Poudlard. Pour le bien de Sirius il se devait de faire quelque chose. Soit il en parlait avec les principaux concerné soit le professeur Collins et Sirius, soit avec Sirius out court. Mais il ne devait en aucun cas laisser cette histoire aux oubliettes. Mais Peter se sentait incapable de prendre une décision, habituellement il en parlait avec les autre maraudeurs mais plusieurs cas de figure se présentèrent à lui. Premièrement Sirius ne serai pas objectif puisqu'il est le principal concernée. Deuxièmement, James aurait deux façons de penser : soit il mettait Sirius sur le droit chemin soit il encourage son ami dans cette mascarade … donc James n'était pas objectif également. Troisièmement, Remus … sûrement la meilleure solution puisqu'il était le plus réfléchit du quatuor, il trouverai une solution rapidement mais il était aussi possible qu'il aide Sirius en faisant ce qu'il avait toujours fait … assurer les arrières des deux fauteurs de Poudlard. Puis un quatrième option s'ouvrit à lui : Caroline ! Elle était la seule fille que Sirius autorisait dans son cercle privé en plus des maraudeurs. Peter se souvient que si il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, Caroline allait toujours voir Sirius afin de lui en toucher deux mots. Et généralement, le Gryffondor l'écoutait.**

 **Peter pesa le pour et le contre mais il y avait une majorité de raison qui lui disaient contre. La principal étant si il en parlait à quelqu'un Sirius le prendrait mal … très mal et Peter aurait, dans un sens trahit la confiance de Sirius lui accordait.**

"- Tout va bien Queudver ? **Demanda James en prenant place à ses cotés**

\- Hum ? Ah oui oui, **répondit-il**

\- T'es sûr ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu sembles être dans tes pensées.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas Cornedrue … je suis juste légèrement fatigué avec toutes ces émotion que j'ai eu lors du match

\- Si tu le dis

\- Liamson n'est pas là ?

\- Normalement elle devrait être là mais je ne la trouve pas

\- Tu crois qu'elle est fâchée après que sa maison ait perdue contre vous ?

\- Nan, elle plaisantait ce matin … ou du moins je l'espère, **dit James hésitant**

\- T'es allé voir dans ta chambre ?

\- C'est même le premier endroit mais elle est vide.

\- Elle doit être dans sa salle commune alors

\- Sûrement … je vais faire un tour tien !"

 **Il se leva en laissant Peter replongé à nouveau dans son débat intérieur. Il reporta à nouveau son regard vers Sirius qui était devant le buffet en tenant la main de Caroline. D'une main, le maraudeur fit deux shot de whisky pur feu et en donna un à la jeune femme. Toujours en se tenant la main, ils trinquèrent et burent cul sec le petit verre.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Dans le couloir, menant à la salle commune des Serdaigle, James avait, par deux fois, esquiver Rusard, qui surveillait les alentours dans l'espoir de prendre un élève sur le fait accomplit et de lui infliger une bonne correction. Mais James connaissait le château comme sa poche et il avait réussit à se cacher. Il arriva devant l'entrée de la salle commune et frappa quelques coups. Le heurtoir se réveilla et regarda le jeune homme sans comprendre.**

"- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous ne faites pas partie de Serdaigle !

\- Non je suis à Gryffondor mais ma copine fait partie de votre maison, pouvez-vous me dire si elle est dans la salle commune ?

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Kelsie Liamson"

 **Le heurtoir ferma ses yeux et le préfet en chef attendit qu'il revienne. Il croisa les bras et s'adossa à sa gauche de l'entrée. Il erra dans ses pensées jusqu'à que la porte s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître sa petite amie.**

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Il y a une fête dans la tour de Gryffondor, je pensais que tu y serai

\- Eh bien comme tu vois, je me préparais !"

 **En effet, la jeune femme portait une jolie robe bleu nuit et ses cheveux étaient à moitié bouclés. James la trouva magnifique ainsi. Il lui fit signe d'aller continuer de se préparer. Pendant qu'il attendait, il évita de nouveau de se faire prendre dans le couloir par la chatte de Rusard, miss Teigne. Cet animal était pire que son propriétaire et le préfet de Gryffondor préférait largement avoir a faire au concierge qu'au félin. Rien qu'en l'imaginant miauler, James grimaça.**

 **Lorsque la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrît à nouveau, James reste cloué sur place en voyant à quel point Kelsie était superbe.**

"- Eh bien James, tu ressembles à un poisson hors de l'eau, **se moqua-t-elle**

\- C'est juste que … tu es magnifique

\- Merci, **rougit-elle** "

 **Ensemble, ils prirent le chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor. Quand ils entrèrent, un bien étrange spectacle s'offrait à eux. Le jeune homme s'approcha et découvrit son meilleur ami face à une Lily bien déterminée à gagner ce que l'on nomme un bras de fer. Alors que Lily était concentrée afin de ne pas perdre la face, Sirius lui était surprit de voir que sous cette silhouette fine et fragile, que possédait la préfète en chef, se cachait une véritable force de la nature. James put voir que les mains des deux participants étaient rouge et leurs phalanges devenaient aussi blanche qu'une colombe.**

"- Alors Black, on commence à sentir des fourmis dans le bras ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Non … **répondit-il alors que son bras le démangeait**

\- T'es sur car je peu faire ça toute la nuit si il le faut !

\- Nous somme deux ma jolie !"

 **Les autres spectateurs se réjouissaient de voir que Sirius Black avait un semblant de faiblesse devant la préfète en chef de Poudlard. Mais en les voyant aussi déterminés, personne ne put dire qui allait gagner la partie.**

 **James voyait Caroline souffler quelque chose dans l'oreille de Lily qui afficha aussitôt une mine résignée. Sans baisser sa garde, Lily tourna son regard vers Caroline et leva les yeux au ciel, un geste qui n'a pas échapper à Sirius.**

"- Evans, si ta meilleure amie t'a dit de me laisser gagner afin de gonfler ma fierté, ne l'écoute surtout pas ! Je préfère perdre dans un combat équitable que par charité !

\- Tu l'as entendu ? **Dit Lily à Caroline**

\- Ouais … eh bien mon cher Sirius je pense que tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, **répondit Caroline**

\- Je suis certain que non, **dit-il** "

 **Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes montrant chacun leur tour quelques signes de faiblesses mais ils reprenaient contenance. Lily regarda Sirius qui commençait à avoir de la sueur sur le front. Était-ce à cause de la chaleur que produisait la cheminée ou bien parce que le Gryffondor mettait dans son bras toute la force qui lui restait ? Voyant cela, Lily donna un faible coup dans e tibia de Caroline en lui montrant leur camarade. Alors la jeune femme aux origine françaises se leva, prit un mouchoir et essuya le front de Sirius. Celui la gratifia d'un sourire et il se concentra de nouveau.**

 **Au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'écoulait, les gens avaient recommencés à mettre la musique, à se servir, à manger, discuter et danser. Lily commençait à les envier car elle adorait danser . Jugeant que cette histoire avait assez durée, elle regarda Sirius, qui commençait lui aussi ) en avoir marre. Elle épuisa dons les dernières forces qui lui restait dans son bras et réussit à faire flancher le maraudeur, qui tenta le tout pour le tout.**

"- Ah bon sang ! **Se plaint-il en lâchant prise**

\- Le combat est terminé, **cria Frank attirant ainsi l'attention de l'assemblée présente dans la tour.** Et le grand gagnant … ou devrai-je dire la grande gagnante est Lily Evans

\- Mouais, **bouda Sirius**

\- Allé Black ne fais pas la tête, pour me faire pardonner je t'offre une biereaubeurre !

\- Ça alors, miss préfète parfaite qui m'offre à boire … on aura tout vu cette année !"

 **Sirius se leva et comme un garçon bien élevé, il aida la jeune femme à se remettre debout. Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le buffet.**

"- Je peux te dire quelque chose sans que tu ne t'énerves ?

\- Bien entendu, **dit Lily**

\- Je te trouve bien différent cette année

\- C'est à dire ? En bien ou en mal ?

\- En bien ! Je te trouve plus libre, plus spontanée et surtout plus rebelle qu'auparavant. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise remarque, juste une constatation à ne pas prendre mal

\- T'en fais pas je ne le prends pas du tout mal, au contraire, **sourit-elle**

\- Pourquoi ce changement si soudain ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que maintenant j'ai compris que quoi que je fasse, rien ne plaira aux personnes qui m'entoure et qu'elles trouveront toujours quelque chose à dire. Et puis les parents de Caroline m'ont apprit à ne pas écouter les mauvaises paroles, car ce qui compte ce ne sont pas les choix que tu fais pour les autres mais ceux que tu fais pour toi ! **Explique-t-elle**

\- Ils ont bien raison ! Je lève mon verre à ton honneur Evans ! Puisses-tu avoir une vie remplit de couleur et de joie à en faire des jalouses

\- Et je lève le mien à toi Black ! Afin que le monde prenne conscience qu'en réalité tu as beaucoup à lui offrir que certaines personnes."

 **Ils trinquèrent et burent un gorgée avant de retourner vers leurs amis. Caroline saisie le bras de Lily et l'amena à nouveau sur la piste de danse. Elles bougèrent sur le rythme de la musique et sans faire attention, Lily percuta Kelsie qui avait un verre d'hydromel dans les mains.**

"- Merde, je suis vraiment désolé Kelsie, **s'excusa Lily**

\- Ce n'est rien, aucune victime n'est à déplorer … sauf le tapis de votre salle commune, **répondit la Serdaigle** "

 **Lily sortit sa baguette et la ça le sortilège de _Récurvite_ afin de nettoyer le tapis. En un clin d'œil, il fut totalement nettoyé. La préfète en chef leva le pouce en l'air et retourna danser tandis que la Serdaigle retrouva James. **

"- T'en as mit du temps, **dit-il**

\- J'ai faillis être la victime de mon hydromel

\- Comment ça ?

\- On m'a bousculer mais c'est le tapis qui a été touché donc tout va bien"

 **James fit un oui de la tête tout en prenant Kelsie par la taille pour qu'elle se retrouve sur ses genoux. Il lui embrassa la joue avant de dévier au creux de son cou. Il lui mordilla légèrement cette peau blanche au parfum de fleur sauvage avant de déposer un baiser.**

"- James nous sommes en publique, **dit Kelsie en appréciant ce que lui faisait son petit ami**

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors je n'ai pas envie de faire ça devant un auditoire !

\- Très bien dans ce cas, **dit-il en se levant et en portant Kelsie dans ses bras,** allons dans ma chambre

\- James, **rigola la jeune femme** "

 **Ils allèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme sans se faire remarquer. Une fois qu'il furent seul dans la chambre, Kelsie s'empressa de boire son hydromel d'un trait et tour à tour ils retirèrent leurs vêtements.**

 **James posa sur son lit et commença à l'embrasser mais la jeune femme avait autre chose en tête. Elle se redressa et força James à s'asseoir tandis qu'elle resta debout.**

"- Changement de programme, c'est moi qui prends les commande cette fois-ci, **dit-elle**

\- Et pour qu'elle raison ?

\- Eh bien pour te féliciter, tu as brillamment gagné ce match … même si Serdaigle vous a fait mordre la poussière

\- T'as pas idée à quel point. Ils ont magnifiquement bien jouer, je dois l'admettre, **dit-il**

\- Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant, **répondit-elle en le faisant taire** "

 **Elle commença à parcourir le torse de James de baiser qui amena le jeune homme à frissonner. Elle continua ses baiser tout en défaisant la ceinture et ouvrit le jean de James. Elle pouvait sentir l'excitation de son petit ami quand sa main toucha le membre viril du jeune homme. Kelsie remonta brièvement et embrassa James à pleine bouche tout en lui retirant le jean et le caleçon. Intérieurement, il avait hâte de voir de quelle façon Kelsie allait le féliciter pour la victoire de la maison Gryffondor. Il avait bien une idée en tête mais lors de leur moment intime, Kelsie pouvait être tout aussi imprévisible que lui.**

 **Elle se détacha de son bouche pour descendre et quand James la sentit, il rejeta sa tête en arrière. Pendant un cours instant, il oublia où il se trouvait, en quelle année ils étaient, le jour et en venait même à savoir qui il était. Sur l'instant présent, il avait l'impression d'être un petit garçon qui recevait le plus beau cadeau de toute sa vie. Ses sens commencèrent à bouillir quand Kelsie décida d'accélérer la cadence et en l'amena au plus profond de sa gorge. Sa langue faisait naître des papillons dans le ventre du poursuiveur et sans crier gare, il lâcha prise et s'allongea sur son lit tandis que Kelsie continua sa délicieuse torture.**

 **Il sentait que bientôt … très bientôt, il allait perdre complètement pied. Seulement il ne voulait pas … pas comme ça … pas quand elle était encore présente. Afin qu'il puisse se lâcher, il attrapa Kelsie pas les cheveux et lui intima de se redresser mais la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Elle voulait garder les rennes jusqu'au bout et si cela ne plaisait pas à monsieur … eh bien elle accepterai la punition qui lui infligerai. Au fur et à mesure de son action, Kelsie sentit James se tendre, ce n'est que quand elle fit tourner sa langue à l'extrémité de sa virilité qu'il explosa. Il ne put empêcher de pousser un long soupir de satisfaction.**

 **Contente d'avoir atteint son but, Kelsie se releva et s'asseye en passant ses jambes de part et d'autre du jeune homme. Automatiquement, James posa ses mains sur les hanche de Kelsie et pivota pour se retrouver au dessus de la Serdaigle.**

"- A mon tour, **dit-il en murmurant à son oreille** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Au fur et à mesure que la nuit passait, la salle commune de Gryffondor se vida peu à peu. Ceux qui avaient cessés de boire depuis longtemps avaient raccompagnés leurs condisciples dans leur salle commune respectives. Frank et Alice avaient trouvées refuge dans la salle sur demande afin de terminé cette soirée ensemble en toute intimité. A présent il se restait que Dorcas, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Marlène, ils regardaient Caroline qui tenait, avec beaucoup de patience, ramener Lily se coucher.**

"- Tu sais que je t'aime gros comme ça Caro ? **Dit Lily en ouvrant les bras**

\- Oui je le sais Lily, moi aussi je t'aime gros comme ça mais il est temps que tu aille te coucher maintenant, **dit Caroline**

\- Mais attends je n'ai pas dit bonne nuit !

\- Non Lily ! **Tenta Caroline de l'attraper** "

 **Mais Lily avança vers Marlène et la prit dans ses bras et la jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte, puis la préfète en chef alla vers Remus qui l'accueillit également et lui embrassa le front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Quand elle passa à Peter, celui-ci rougissait à vue d'œil car il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Voyant cela, Lily sourit et lui embrassa la joue avant ébouriffer les cheveux. A peine allait-elle se tourner vers Sirius, que celui-ci l'attrapa et la souleva du sol tout en tournant légèrement ce qui amena la jeune rousse à rire de plus belle. Quand il la posa, il fit comme Remus et lui embrassa le front.**

"- Bonne nuit Lily !

\- Oh … c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle « Lily », **dit-elle en tournant vers Caroline**

\- Oui j'ai entendus, allé bisous à Dorcas et au dodo, **répondit-elle** "

 **Lily et Dorcas se regardèrent, pendant un instant Caroline se demanda si elles ne vont pas se chamailler puisque elles sont connut pour avoir un amitié comme chien et chat. Mais Lily haussa des épaules et s'approcha de Dorcas en souriant et en ouvrant les bras. Dorcas n'étant pas une personne très tactile, leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa faire. Mais quand Lily fut dans ses bras, la jeune femme sourit en lui rendant son étreinte.**

"- Bonne nuit Lilou

\- Bonne nuit Dodo"

 **Dorcas arqua un sourcil à comment Lily venait de l'appeler, mais elle ne fit aucune esclandre en sachant que Lily était ivre et qu'apparemment une fois qu'elle a avait un coup dans le nez, Lily déclare aimer tous le monde. Lily avança vers Caroline et la Gryffondor aida sa meilleure amie à gravir le peu de marche qu'il y avait après que la tapisserie se soit enroulé.**

 **Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard en soufflant et en souriant. Elle regarda ceux qui était encore présent et tous les six éclatèrent de rire. Ils n'avaient aucun doute que la préfète en chef allait se réveiller avec une magnifique gueule de bois le lendemain et en se ne rappelant de rien du tout.**

"- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Lily soit complètement saoule, **dit Marlène en prenant une gorgée de son verre d'eau**

\- Et encore là, ce n'est rien ! Cet été elle était bien pire au point que j'étais obligée de m'énerver pour qu'elle se couche. Là elle était obéissante. **Répondit Caroline qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius**

\- En tout cas elle était très drôle, **fit Dorcas**

\- Mais elle est toujours comme ça ? **Demanda Peter**

\- C'est à dire ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Eh bien elle est si affectueuse, **ajoute-t-il**

\- Oh oui, dés qu'elle est dans cet état, elle aime tous le monde. Je suis quasiment certaine qu'elle est capable d'aller voir Jefferson Mulciber et lui dire « je t'aime gros comme ça », **dit-elle en imitant la voix de Lily.** Après je vous le dis honnêtement, ce sera la seule personne bourrée dont on s'occupe avec plaisir car elle inconsciemment elle sait qu'elle n'est pas dans on état normal et que c'est pour ça qu'elle écoute quand on lui dit quelque chose. Pas comme moi !

\- Pourquoi

\- Euh … après six verres, disons que j'ai l'alcool mauvais, je me met à pleurer sans aucune raison, je refuse que quelqu'un me touche même si c'est pour me prendre dans les bras et surtout tu aura beau me parler, ça rentre par une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre en quelques secondes. **Expliqua-t-elle.** Mais avec du temps j'ai appris à écouter Lily mais elle galère encore sur les bord. Donc en gros Lily est plus drôle bourrée que moi !"

 **Ils se remémorèrent leur amie danser comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain et qui était en ce moment même dans un profond sommeil et elle dormait comme un nourrisson dans son lit. Puis Remus décréta qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent eux aussi se coucher. Mais Sirius préféra rester encore devant la cheminée et Caroline l'accompagna après qu'elle eut promit à Remus d'aider le Maraudeur à se coucher.**

 **Ils restèrent tous les deux devant la cheminée prolongeant ainsi la soirée accompagné du reste de whisky pur feu et d'hydromel. Ils commencèrent à jouer à « je n'ai jamais ... » et très vite, Sirius se retrouva en état d'ébriété. Ce n'est que quand l'aube commença à pointer le bout de son nez que Caroline aida Sirius à monter les marches.**

"- _Quand ce n'est pas Lily, voilà que maintenant c'est Sirius,_ **pensa-t-elle** "

 **Il avait passer un bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle avait le sien autour de sa taille. Ils faillirent tomber plusieurs fois mais la Gryffondor se retenait tant bien que mal sur ses pieds et de sa main libre elle se tenait au mur. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au septième étage, là où se trouvait le dortoir des septième années, Sirius trouva l'intelligence de s'asseoir devant la porte de la chambre des garçons.**

"- Sirius lève toi, je ne pense pas avoir la force pour te traîner jusqu'à ton lit, **dit-elle**

\- Dis moi franchement, tu trouves que je devrai me couper les cheveux ? **Demanda-t-il en prenant un mèches de ses cheveux noir**

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce qu'elle trouve que je ressemble à une fille

\- Qui ça « elle » ?

\- Une femme, une vraie

\- Qui ? Ta mère ? **Se moqua Caroline**

\- Non malheureuse … la harpie qui m'a mise au monde n'est en aucun cas une femme … c'est un monstre ! **Dit-il en raclant la gorge.** Je me demande comme elle a séduit mon père d'ailleurs ? Sur le peu de photos qu'il y avait dans la maison des horreurs, il y en a une du patriarche quand il avait dix-huit ans et je dois avouer qu'il était plutôt bel homme

\- Hum hum …

\- Et apparemment je lui ressemble à mon père donc pas étonnant qu'elle m'ait trouvée bel homme

\- Ouh là tu divague trop mon cher ! Il est temps que tu te couches !"

 **Elle tenta de le relever mais aucun force ne venait lui prêter main forte. Elle abandonna et prit place à ses côtés, elle hésitait pendant un instant à réveiller Remus mais décida finalement de ne pas le faire. Elle entoura ses jambes de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux qu'elle avait remontée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'endormir, Sirius lui tapota l'épaule.**

\- Je suis certain que tu t'entendrai bien avec elle, **dit-il**

\- Avec le fantasme de tes nuits ?

\- C'est plus qu'un simple fantasme, c'est une réalité. Elle est belle drôle, gentille, un physique de rêve et surtout … elle me fait subir des sensations les plus incroyable les unes que les autres.

\- T'as déjà couché avec elle ?

\- Et pas qu'une fois !"

 **Sans savoir pour qu'elle raison, Caroline sentit une pointe douloureuse au cœur en entendant cela. Et puis pourquoi se sentirai-t-elle mal ? Sirius et elle étaient simplement amis rien de plus !**

"- A quelques exception près, vous êtes totalement différente. Tu es brune et elle est blonde,. Tu as un style plus décontractée et elle a un style plu classique. Tu as les yeux vert/gris et elle les a marron, …

\- En gros c'est ton style de femme ?

\- Yep

\- Tu me la présentera un jour ?

\- Oh mais tu l'a connais déjà !

\- Hein ?

\- Ouais on la voit souvent en plus … quand on est en classe !

\- C'est qui ?

\- Arabella !

\- Arabella ? **Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils**

\- Ouais … Arabella Collins

\- Collins ? Notre professeur ? **Dit-elle choquée** "

 **A ce moment là, Caroline ne savait que dire ou faire. Mille et une choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle avait envie de le frapper comme de pleurer, elle avait envie de s'enfuir comme de rester à ses côtés, elle avait envie de l'insulter comme essayer de le raisonner. Le raisonner. La jeune femme savait que c'était peine perdue, Sirius était une personne tenace et il était quasiment impossible de le faire changer d'avis … surtout quand il avait un coup dans le nez. Le règlement intérieur stipulait qu'une relation entre un élève et professeur était formellement interdit mais ça … Sirius le savait au bon nombre de fois ou le professeur McGonagall lui avait demandée de lire le règlement quand il faisait le pitre en classe**

 **Puis son corps décida de lui même d ce que la jeune femme devait faire. Elle se leva et jeta un regard noir à Sirius. Un regard qu'il ne voyait pas puisqu'il avait les yeux fermés. Voyant qu'il allait tomber en avant, Caroline s'abaissa et aida le jeune homme à se mettre au lit après avoir ouvert silencieusement la porte du dortoir afin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades.**

 **Quand la tête de Sirius toucha le coussin, il commença à ronfler légèrement, elle ramena la couverture sur le Maraudeur. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, il lui attrapa le poignet et la força à se coucher avec lui.**

"- Ça m'a fait très plaisir de t'avoir parler, j'ai toujours su que je pouvait compter sur toi. T'es une véritable amie Caroline, **dit-il avant de s'endormir** "

 **Amie. Voilà ce qu'elle était pour Sirius Black, une simple amie ! Une putain d'amitié qui avait commencée durant leur seconde année quand ils furent obligés de travailler ensemble pour un cours de Sortilèges.**

 **Elle tenta e s'extirper du lit mais Sirius dut le sentir car il resserra l'emprise qu'il avait en passant son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Caroline souffla et se résigna à passer la nuit dans la chambre des garçons. A contre cœur, elle se laissa baigner par la chaleur et le confort du lit de Sirius et s'endormit en laissant la jalousie prendre possession de son être.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Lily marcha dans les couloirs. Son mal de crâne, après la soirée qui a suivit la victoire de Gryffondor, n'était toujours pas partit. Pourtant la soirée avait eut lieu deux jours auparavant et elle était encore dans les vapes et groggy. Rien que de penser qu'elle avait cours d'histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns lui sapait le moral. Elle traversa le couloir et rencontra Caroline, mais celle-ci semblait être perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendait pas sa meilleure amie l'interpeller.**

"- Eh oh Caro, **dit Lily en posant une main sur son épaule**

\- Hein ? Ah c'est toi !

\- Eh bien quel accueil, **se moqua Lily**

\- Désolée, je suis complètement dans les vapes aujourd'hui, **répondit Caroline**

\- Alors nous sommes deux, **ajoute la jeune femme aux cheveux roux** "

 **Caroline se demanda si elle devait en parler à Lily ou bien aux autres maraudeurs de ce que lui avait dit Sirius mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle sentait que si elle ne parlait, cela signerai l'arrêt des études de Sirius et il n'obtiendrai donc pas ses ASPICs ! Et puis connaissant Lily, Caroline savait qu'elle désapprouverai, bien qu'elle soit très différente des années précédentes … rien qu'au niveau du physique, Lily était à l'exacte opposé de ce qu'elle était avant. Avant jamais Lily aurait pensée se couper les cheveu aussi court et pourtant voilà qu'elle l'a fait cet été. Bien que maintenant les cheveux de Lily aient poussés puisqu'ils arrivaient maintenant à la naissance de sa nuque. Mais ce n'est pas parce que Lily avait prit virage de trois cent soixante degré que cela voulait dire qu'elle approuvait certain choses. Notamment la relation entre un prof et un élève.**

 **Elles arrivèrent devant la porte et retrouvèrent leurs camarades qui commencèrent tout juste à entrer dans la salle de cours. Habituellement, elles se seraient mise au second rang mais aujourd'hui, elles préféraient, d'un simple regard, être au fond afin de pouvoir roupiller durant l'heure qui allait suivre.**

 **Malencontreusement, elle se retrouvèrent derrière Potter et Black et en remarqua ça, la jeune femme aux origine française souffla d'exaspération.**

"- Bien le bonjour miss, comment allez-vous ce matin ? **Demanda Sirius en se retournant vers elles** "

 **Tous le monde savait que Lily avait récoltée une bonne gueule de bois le lendemain de la soirée et Sirius prenait un malin plaisir à la taquiner sur le sujet. C'est donc tout naturellement, que la préfète lui répondit par une pouce en l'air tandis que Caroline grogna sans le regarder.**

"- A ce que je vois Cornedrue, Evans n'est pas la seule à s'être lever du pied gauche ce matin !

\- On dirai bien, **sourit son meilleur ami**

\- Ça peut arriver à tous le monde de se sentir patrac, le matin ! **Répondit Lily**

\- « Patrac » ? **Dit James en haussant les sourcils**

\- Pas du matin si tu préfères

\- Et toi Bernard ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de comment je vais le matin ?

\- Eh bien, tu es de bonne humeur ce matin, **répondit-il**

\- Et alors ?

\- Ça va calme toi !

\- Tu sais quoi Black ? Retournes-toi et tu m'oublies pour la journée … et pour le reste de l'année d'ailleurs !"

 **Lily et James se regardèrent étonnés tandis que Sirius fixa Caroline en fronçant les sourcils. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme était d'humeur agressive. Ne voulant créer un esclandre, Sirius se retourna et n'adressa plus la parole à Caroline**

 **Toujours surprit, James et Lily avaient manqués les dix première minutes du cours. Ils jetèrent une nouvelle fois un regard à leurs meilleurs amis respectif avant de reprendre leur concentration sur le cours du professeur Binns. Lily s'endormit directement sur sa table et elle fut réveillée par une légère secousse sur son épaule, une heure plus tard. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Caroline, son sac sur l'épaule et qui rangeait les affaire de Lily dans le sien.**

"- Allé debout, c'est l'heure d'aller manger et après on doit aller en étude des moldus

\- J'arrive, **répondit Lily en écrasant un bâillement de sa main.** "

 **Elle se leva et termina de ranger ses affaires. Ensemble, elles mangèrent et prirent le chemin pour leur première heure de cours de l'après midi**

 **Durant la journée, tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient remarqués que Sirius et Caroline ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Mais personne ne fit un commentaire. James les observaient à tour de rôle et trouva cette situation bizarre. Quand il passa devant un groupe de sixième année qui discutait du froids qui régnait entre Caroline et Sirius, James les regarda froidement mais il ne broncha pas en sachant pertinemment que les bruits de couloirs étaient absurdes. Quand tous les élèves furent dans leur propres salle commune, il continua d'observer les deux Gryffondor, qui ne se jetaient aucun regards et n'échangeaient aucune paroles. Ce qui était très inhabituel puisque les deux concernés adoraient parler le soir venu.**

 **Il repéra son homologue dans le même état d'esprits qui lui et quand leur regard se croisèrent, James lui fit signe de le suivre dans leurs appartements de préfets en chef.**

"- Dis moi que toi aussi tu trouves cette situation bizarre entre nos deux amis, **dit-il après que la tapisserie se soit à nouveau déroulée après leur passage.**

\- Yep, mais pour le moment je n'obtiendrai aucune réponse de la part de Caroline. Elle est beaucoup trop sur les nerfs et quand elle est comme ça, il faut qu'elle se calme un peu et après je pourrai lui tirer les vers du nez. **Répondit Lily**

\- T'en as de la chance car en ce qui concerne Sirius, il ne parlera pas. Je vais ramer pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Super, **dit-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé**

\- Après ce n'est qu'une passe, ça va s'arranger, **dit James optimiste**

\- Tu crois ? **Demanda-t-elle pas convaincue**

\- Mais oui, ils sont incapable de ne pas se parler plus d'une journée

\- Que Merlin t'entende alors !"

 **Ils en profitèrent pour faire un compte rendu de la dernière réunions des préfets car James n'avait pas pu y assister à cause de l'entraînement de Quidditch. Ainsi le jeune homme apprit qu'Adrian Avery avait été remplacer par Jefferson Mulciber comme préfet de Serpentard. Un remplacement que James voyait d'un très bon œil.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Pendant que le professeur Collins expliquait son cours, Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards furtif vers Sirius. Elle n'avait pas oubliée ce qu'il lui avait dit l'autre soir. Elle se demanda même si il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle mais elle en doutait. Puis elle reporta son regard vers son professeur. Elle ferma les yeux et fit un simple non de la tête.**

"- Miss Bernard si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous êtes libre de partir, **fit le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal.** Sinon veuillez rester éveillée et attentive je vous pris"

 **Caroline se mordilla la joue pour ne pas répondre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se créer des problèmes pour une situation qui la dépassait. Elle se concentra donc à prendre des notes sur son parchemin en maudissant intérieurement son enseignante et Sirius.**

 **Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait jalouse depuis cette révélation mais il était certain que cela la dérangeait de savoir que Sirius était très proche de cette femme qui était une personne accomplit, une auror hors pair mais aussi une femme qui avait cinq ans de plus qu'eux !**

 **Habituellement quand Sirius sortait avec une fille, il faisait toujours en sorte de prendre le temps de parler avec elle de la fille en question, comme si il voulait avoir son aval pour poursuivre cette relation. Bien entendu, Caroline lui avait dit qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait mais il répondait généralement que si il était avec une fille qui ne pouvait pas s'entendre avec elle alors il couperai court à la relation … et il l'avait prouvé en sortant avec Finola Grant en cinquième année. Cette jeune fille qui faisait partit de la maison Poufsouffle ne cessait de regarder Caroline de haut, une attitude que Caroline n'aimait pas mais elle n'en avait pas parlé à Sirius. Seulement il l'avait remarqué et il avait rompu avec Finola Grant au bout de deux semaines de relation.**

 **Caroline adorait l'amitié privilégier qu'elle avait avec Sirius, ils s'écrivaient souvent durant les vacances, ils s'offrait des cadeaux pour Noël et anniversaire. Et ils leur arrivaient même de passer une journée à Pré-au-Lard rien que tous les deux. Caroline comprenait maintenant pourquoi tous le monde dans Poudlard pensait qu'ils étaient ensemble … parce qu'ils agissaient comme un couple au yeux de tous. Quelque chose qui ne la dérangeait pas en temps normal mais là … elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle sentait que c'était différent.**

 **Elle aimerait en parler à quelqu'un mais comme pouvait-on avouer ce genre de chose alors que le règlement était formelle. Tout manquement entraînera une sévère sanction et tous sait que la sanction n'était autre que le renvoi définitif de l'école si l'erreur est grave. De plus même si Sirius est majeur, il était encore sous la responsabilité de Poudlard tant qu'il n'avait pas terminé ses études donc par conséquent, si il se faisaient attraper, on pourrait accuser le professeur Collins d'abus sur un élève. Et ça Caroline ne le voulait pas.**

"- Miss Bernard, **se fit la voix insistante du professeur** "

 **Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Lily lui administra un coup de coude dans le bras. Caroline regarda sa meilleure amie qui lui fit les gros yeux en montrant leur enseignante.**

"- Veuillez m'excuser professeur, **dit-elle**

\- Je n'apprécie pas vraiment remettre mes élèves sur le droit chemin deux fois de suite miss Bernard, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de votre journée. Si je vous reprends une troisième fois à rêvasser dans mon cours ce sera exclusion de ma classe et une retenue, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

\- Oui professeur !"

 **Pendant le reste de temps qui lui restait, Caroline écrivit sur son parchemin, quand la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours, elle alla avec Lily en métamorphose, puis en potion avant d'aller manger, pour ensuite reprendre avec Sortilège et enfin Arithmancie. Quand son dernier cours se termina, elle fit ce que son professeur lui avait demandée. Elle reprit le chemin pour la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, tout en croisant une élève de quatrième année qui avait, selon Caroline, le visage beaucoup trop pale que la normale mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Quand elle arriva devant la porte, elle frappa quelques coups et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer.**

 **Elle regarda tenue car elle sentait que si il y avait quelque chose de travers elle se prendrait un tir. Elle refait donc le nœud de sa cravate, rattacha ses cheveux brun en une queue de cheval impeccable et épousseta sa cape pour retirer la poussière qui s'était accumulé au fur et à mesure de la journée.**

 **Mais personne ne lui ouvrit la porte. Elle frappa donc une deuxième fois mais elle n'obtient toujours aucune réponse. Intriguée, elle fronça les sourcils et tourna la poignet délicatement. Elle espérait que le professeur Collins ne soit pas en plein cours sinon c'est la honte assuré. Mais il lui semblait qu'elle terminait sa journée une heure avant elle donc normalement elle devait être là. Sauf si elle avait oubliée que Caroline devait la voir comme elle le lui avait demandé plus tôt dans la journée.**

 **Mais la Gryffondor retrouva la salle de classe vide, elle arqua un sourcil et se dit que peut-être le professeur Collins était dans son bureau qui était en haut des escaliers. Sans aucune crainte et attente, elle gravit les marches. Elle remonta son sac sur l'épaule et frappa quelques coups.**

"- Oui …"

 **Caroline inspira et expira pour avoir du courage et ouvrit la porte. Mais quand elle vit la scène devant ses yeux, elle se figea, ce qu'elle voyait la comblait d'effroi ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle commença à trembler, sa main gauche serrait la poignet, elle serrait les dents pour ne faire sortir aucun son de sa bouche, elle voulait simplement bouger mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter. Elle était tétanisée ! Il était là, embrassant la nuque de cette femme qui avait les yeux fermés et qui baladait sa main dans les cheveux noir du jeune homme. Elle voulait partir, elle devait partir ! Être loin de cet hypocrite ! Être loin de cette putain d'amitié qu'elle avait avec lui ! Être loin de son sourire ravageur ! Être loin de des yeux gris qui étaient si hypnotisant ! Être loin de cette femme ! Être loin de cette femme qui avait tant de choses à leur apprendre en cours ! Être loin de cette femme pour qui Caroline commençait à avoir une grande admiration ! Être loin de ces personnes qui s'envoyaient en l'air sur le bureau tel deux animaux sauvages ! Caroline ferma les yeux et commença à se retourner pour quitter cette pièce.**

 **Sentant qu'ils n'étaient pas seul, Sirius leva légèrement le visage et quand il reconnu sa camarade de classe, son cœur menaça d'arrêter de battre. Pendant un millième de secondes, leur yeux se croisèrent mais cela amena Caroline à partir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.**

"- Merde Caroline, **dit-il en arrêtant ce qu'il faisait** "

 **Sous les yeux intrigués d'Arabella il se redressa, remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue et sortit du bureau suivit de près par le professeur. En reconnaissant son élève, la jeune auror comprit qu'ils venaient d'être découvert. Elle regarda son jeune amant poursuivre sa camarade qui avait commencée à courir quand elle l'entendit descendre les marches. Quand elle se retrouva seule dans son bureau, elle réajusta sa tenue et d'un coup de baguette remit de l'ordre dans la pièce.**

 **Dans le couloir, Caroline courrait toujours pour fuir celui qu'elle ne veut plus regarder, plus parler, plus penser. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embrumer et des perles salés coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi elle était dérangée par le fait de savoir que Sirius fréquentait peut-être le professeur Collins, elle comprenait pourquoi un sentiment de jalousie l'avait envahit quand il lui avait avoué cette relation sous l'effet de l'alcool. Elle était tout simplement et atrocement amoureuse de Sirius Black !**

 **Comment est-ce que une putain d'amitié ait pu l'amener à avoir des sentiments envers celui qui avait la réputation de ne jamais rester avec la même fille plus d'un mois ? Et puis elle comprends pourquoi cela lui fait encore plus mal que l'autre fois ! Il y avait une différence entre savoir et voir ! Tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, elle avait l'infime espoir que cela ne soit une simple connerie de la part du maraudeur ! Mais la réalité était tout autre, elle avait vu ce qu'elle savait déjà ! Et ça … elle ne pouvait pas le supporter !**

"- CAROLINE ! **Cria Sirius** "

 **Elle accéléra son pas de course mais il en fit tout autant. Comment avait-il pu la rattraper alors qu'elle avait réussit à le semer dans les escaliers ? Elle essaya de courir plus vite mais Sirius était plus grand qu'elle donc il pouvait faire des enjambée plus grande ce qui lui permettait de courir plus vite ! Elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer quand il lui attrapa le bras et la força à s'arrêter.**

"- Caroline écoute moi !

\- Laisse tomber j'étais déjà au courant ! **Dit-elle**

\- Comment ça ? **Demanda-t-il en pensant automatiquement à Peter**

\- Quand tu caches un secret aussi gros que ça, fait en sorte que ça le reste même en étant sous l'effet de l'alcool ! **Dit-elle**

\- Quand ? Où ? Et comment j'aurai pu te le dire ?

\- Quand eh bien lors de la soirée qui a suivit votre victoire face à Serdaigle, où, devant la porte de ton dortoir et comment, tu avais bu … beaucoup trop bu !"

 **Sirius comprit que cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était au courant et que cela expliquait pourquoi elle était si distante envers lui et aussi agressive. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venu lui dire ce qu'elle en pensait comme d'habitude, au lieu de garder tout ça pour elle ! Il savait que cette relation avec Arabella n'allait pas être vu d'un œil si il en parlait mais … il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être avec elle. Il s'apprêta à répliquer quand il remarqua les yeux de Caroline embrumer de larmes.**

"- Caro … **dit-il en tentant de la prendre dans ses bras.**

\- Non, **dit-elle en le repoussant.** Quand tu me l'as avoué, un énormément sentiment de jalousie s'est emparé de mon corps sans que je sache pourquoi. Puis je me suis dis, 'non ça doit être une de ses nouvelles blagues il connaît le règlement par cœur, jamais il ne ferait ça' ! Mais après ce que je viens de voir … dans ce putain de bureau ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ça me rendais malade de jalousie ! Mais malheureusement il est trop tard parce que je ne l'ai réalisée que trop tard !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ce n'est pas important ! **Dit-elle en évitant de le regarder**

\- …

\- …

\- Caroline je voudrai … , **tenta-t-il de nouveau**

\- Je te promets de ne rien dire mais à la seule condition qu'à partir de maintenant tu ne t'approches plus jamais de moi !"

 **Et elle le laissa planté là, au beau milieu du couloir. Sirius la suivit du regard mais il était incapable de bouger plus que ça.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Dans sa chambre, Lily termina de rédiger une partie de son devoir qu'elle allait rendre dans deux semaines pour le cours d'étude sur les moldus quand la porte s'ouvrit et se ferma brusquement. Elle sursauta et découvrit sa meilleure amie le regard dans le vide, blanche comme un linge, les yeux rougit de larmes et essoufflée comme si elle venait de faire un marathon.**

"- Caro ça va ? **Demanda-t-elle inquiète**

\- Non … **dit-elle en sentant les larmes revenir aux bords de ses yeux** "

 **Caroline tomba en pleure dans les bras de Lily qui serra son emprise pour la consoler.**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà mes niffleurs. Le prochaine chapitre reprendre à partir de ce moment là, il n'y aura donc pas de petite ellipse de quelques jours. Il n'est pas encore écrit mais je le travail encore dans ma tête.**_

 _ **J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	12. L'Amortentia

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, comment allez-vous ?**_

 _ **Êtes-vous prêt(e)s pour l'été qui arriva le 21 juin prochain ? A condition bien sur que la météo redevient normal en nous amenant le soleil toute la journée. Pour ma part j'ai déjà les premières marques de bronzage donc je pense que cette année, je vais être bien bronzée (danse de la joie). Sinon je pense que vous avez sûrement aimé le chapitre 11 même si je n'ai aucun retour. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous en veut pas je pense que certain doivent être trop timide ou bien trop prit par le temps. Je comprends pour ma part c'est pareil entre boulot, vie privé et tous le tralala.**_

 _ **Allé je vous offre ce douzième chapitre qui aura un petit goût de parfum dans l'air.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC_

* * *

 **Précédemment :** Gryffondor affronte Serdaigle et ce fut l'un des plus long match que Poudlard avait connu puisque qu'il avait duré jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit. Mais cela s'est terminé sur la victoire de la maison du lion. Bien entendu il s'en est suivit d'une fête chez les lions et toutes les maison étaient invités. Mais durant la fête Peter se demandait si il devait parler du secret de Sirius mais plus il y réfléchissait plus il pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'en parler à James, ou Remus voir même à Caroline. De son coté, Sirius avait réalisé qu'en dessous de cette autorité dont faisait preuve Lily se cachait en réalité une jeune fille qui croque la vie à pleine dent et qui se fiche éperdument des opinions des autres. Plus tard dans la soirée alors qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, Sirius avoua, sous l'effet de l'alcool, à Caroline qu'il avait une relation avec le professeur Collins. Cependant la jeune femme n'ose pas y croire jusqu'à qu'elle ne les surprends en flagrant délit de ses propres yeux et qu'elle réalise trop tard qu'elle avait des sentiments à l'égard de Sirius bien plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait.

* * *

 **.**

 **12 – L'Amortentia**

 **.**

 _ **Dans sa chambre, Lily termina de rédiger une partie de son devoir qu'elle allait rendre dans deux semaines pour le cours d'étude sur les moldus quand la porte s'ouvrit et se ferma brusquement. Elle sursauta et découvrit sa meilleure amie le regard dans le vide, blanche comme un linge, les yeux rougit de larmes et essoufflée comme si elle venait de faire un marathon.**_

 _"- Caro ça va ? **Demanda-t-elle inquiète**_

 _\- Non … **dit-elle en sentant les larmes revenir aux bords de ses yeux** "_

 _ **Caroline tomba en pleure dans les bras de Lily qui serra son emprise pour la consoler.** _

**Lily flatta le dos de sa meilleure amie afin de lui faire savoir qu'elle était là. Puis elles avancèrent vers le lit de la préfète en chef qui retira toutes ses affaires scolaire pour pouvoir s'y installer. Caroline prit place tout en attrapant un coussin qu'elle serra contre elle. Lily lui donna un paquet de mouchoir et attendit, les pleurs deviennent des sanglots jusqu'à que les larmes ne sèchent sur les joues de la jeune Gyffondor.**

"- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Collins t'a filée un sacré savon ?

\- Non, loin de là, elle n'en a pas eu le temps d'ailleurs

\- Comment ça ? **Demanda Lily sans comprendre**

\- Disons qu'en pénétrant dans son bureau, je me suis pris la plus grosse claque de toute ma vie !

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Je ne peux pas te dire la véritable raison car j'en aies fais la promesse, alors par pitié ne me pose pas de questions. **Supplia Caroline**

\- D'accord … **dit-elle hésitante**

\- Par contre, je peux te dire que j'ai réalisée quelque chose dont je n'avais aucunement conscience avant.

\- Qui est ?

\- Des sentiments que j'ai à l'égard d'une personne mais … il est trop tard puisque maintenant, il a fait sa vie.

\- De qui s'agit-il ?

\- Cela fait parti de la raison dont je ne peux pas te raconter, **répondit Caroline** "

 **Lily fit un oui de la tête même si elle trouvait ça malveillant que sa meilleure amie garde ce détail pour elle, cependant, elle ne rechigna pas. Elle laissa donc Caroline déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Puis elles s'endormirent toutes les deux.**

 **Le lendemain, le château se réveilla en douceur, c'était vendredi et tous les élèves avaient hâte d'être en fin de journée, qui signait le commencement du week-end. Certains avaient prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard malgré la présence des professeurs, d'autres avaient prévu d'avancer dans leurs devoirs, d'autre voulaient simplement de calme dans leur salles communes et d'autres rester au lit toute la journée. Lily et Caroline allèrent à la grande salle pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner quand elles croisèrent Lizbeth. En voyant la Serdaigle, Lily sourit et alla vers elle.**

"- Salut Liz

\- Salut Lily

\- Tu n'as pas oublié notre pari j'espère ?

\- Non je ne l'ai pas oubliée et par ailleurs j'avoue que j'aurai besoin de tes compétence en potions

\- Ah ah, c'est toi qui dois faire du tutorat pas moi, **dit Lily**

\- Tu as simplement dit que si Serdaigle perdait je devais faire du tutorat pendant une semaine, tu n'as pas précisé que je devais faire tes heures de tutorat. Et quand tu dis faire du tutorat ça peut dire pas en temps que jeune prof pour aider les plus jeunes … je peux très bien être cette élève qui a besoin d'aide, **expliqua-t-elle**

\- Euh … mince j'aurai dû préciser ! **Réalisa Lily**

\- Eh oui fallait le faire, **sourit la jeune Lupin,** ça va Caroline ? **Dit-elle en voyant la jeune brune**

\- Hum ? Oui oui … ça va

\- T'es sûre ? T'as les yeux tout bouffi !

\- Ouais … j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit et quand je suis fatiguée, je pleure légèrement, **expliqua-t-elle** "

 **Lily et Caroline se regardèrent sous le regard inquisiteur de Lizbeth. Elles entrèrent toutes les trois dans la grande salle, les deux Gryffondors allèrent s'asseoir directement avec leurs amis qui remarquèrent aussi la misérable tête de Caroline.**

"- Eh ben … t'es resté éveillée toute la nuit pour que soit amené à découcher hier soir ou quoi ? Comment il s'appelle ? **Demanda Dorcas** "

 **Lily lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia et Dorcas gémit de douleur en la regardant. Lily lui fit les gros yeux en faisant un non de la tête. Les autres Gryffondors virent la scène et ne posèrent pas de question. Ils déjeunèrent avant qu'ils se rejoignent le cours de métamorphose avec les Poufsouffles. Ils retrouvèrent Mary, Zachary et Willow.**

"- Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous ce matin, **demanda Alice en prenant Mary par les épaules**

\- Eh bien Willow et et Damian ont décidés de faire cet échange scolaire, **annonça Zachary avant d'embrasser Marlène**

\- C'est vrai ? **Demanda Caroline en regardant Willow**

\- Oui, il a de la famille en Amérique et il s'est dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion d'aller leur rendre une petite visite. Il en a parlé avec ses parents par hiboux et ils ont donné leur accords. Il est allé voir Flitwick pour annoncer sa participation. **Expliqua Willow**

\- Et tes parents à toi ? **Demanda Marlène**

\- Ils n'y voient pas d'inconvénient non plus. Je suis allé donner ma proposition hier soir à Chourave

\- L'Amérique donc ? **Dit Frank**

\- Ouais, **sourit la Poufsouffle** "

 **Le professeur McGonagall fit entrer tous ses élèves et tous prirent place, le se cours se passa sans aucune encombre ce qui dérangea le professeur en quelques minutes. Elle regarda l'ensemble de ses élèves et remarqua qu'au fond de la classe, il y avait une place vide à coté de Peter. Minerva McGonagall plissa les yeux et visa James qui était à coté de Remus.**

"- Potter pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve votre ami Black ?

\- Je ne sais pas professeur, **répondit James le plus sérieusement possible**

\- Lupin ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin également professeur, **répondit le lycanthrope**

\- Pettigrew ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus

\- Miss Bernard ? **Demanda-t-elle à son élève dont elle savait qu'ils étaient très proche**

\- Moi non plus professeur, je ne sais pas, **répondit-elle**

\- Bien, si vous le voyez dites lui qu'il sera en retenu demain soir"

 **Les trois Maraudeurs et Caroline firent un oui de la tête et se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le cours. Quand la cloche sonna, les Gryffondors qui avaient prit option potion y allèrent et passèrent l'heure avec les Serpentards, Poufssouffles et Serdaigles. Comme à son habitude, le professeur Slughorn en cessait de complimenter le travail de Lily avant de poursuivre avec celui de Rogue. Les deux anciens meilleurs amis se regardèrent avant que Lily ne dévia la tête. Elle aida Benjy Fenwick qui avait un peu de mal. Seulement quand la cloche sonna, personne ne bougea puisque qu'ils avaient une deuxième heure de potion. Mais le professeur Slughorn décida de changer de sujet pour cette session. Il demanda donc à ses élèves de s'approcher de son bureau ou était dressé un chaudron dont quelques vapeurs couleur rose s'évaporaient.**

"- Approchez, approchez mes petits. Bien pour cette deuxième heure de cours, je souhaiterai vous mettre au défit. Voyez-vous dans ce chaudron il y a une potion qui est certes puissante mais néanmoins nuisible à la personne qui en consomme trop, il s'agit d'un philtre très puissant savez-vous … oui miss McDonald ?

\- L'Amortentia ! **Répondit Mary**

\- Bien, dix points pour Poufsouffle ! Il s'agit du philtre d'amour le plus puissants qu'il puisse exister, **expliqua le professeur Slughorn,** l'un de vous sait-il comment on peut reconnaître l'Amortentia des autres philtre d'amour ? Monsieur Rogue ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! **Répondit Severus** "

 **Lily en entendant la réponse de son ancien meilleur ami, fit un rictus tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Il avait mentit, car c'était même lui qui avait prévenu Lily que Grégor Logan voulait lui donner un verre de jus de citrouille remplit d'Amortentia lors de leur quatrième année. Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait mentit alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse, mais après mure réflexion, elle se dit qu'elle en avait rien à faire que c'était uniquement le problème de Severus et non le sien.**

"- Miss Evans ? **Interrogea Slughorn**

\- Par l'odorat, l'Amortentia émet différentes vapeur selon la personne qui peut sentir l'odeur, **répondit-elle**

\- Et vous que sentez-vous ? **Demanda le professeur en l'invitant à se rapprocher.**

\- Oh euh …, **dit Lily en regardant le chaudron.** Je sens une odeur d'eau de Cologne au clous de girofle, d'herbe fraîche et de … **dit-elle en se taisant en tentant de bien reconnaître cette odeur,** du chêne … un bois de chêne, **chuchota-t-elle**

\- Un bois de chêne, herbe fraiche et clous de girofle ? Miss Evans seriez-vous amoureuse d'un homme de la forêt ? **Plaisanta Horace Slughorn** "

 **Elle regarda le professeur Slughorn en arquant un sourcil. Dans le petit groupe d'élève, Remus qui avait lui aussi prit option potion, sourit en entendant ce qu'avait dit le professeur de potion.**

 **Ainsi donc Lily avait sentit une odeur d'eau de Cologne ayant l'odeur de clous de girofle ? Remus afficha un petit sourire, car il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui portait cette eau de Cologne, mais il savait très bien que cela pouvait être n'importe qui d'autre. Puis ce fut le tour de Caroline et quand elle donna les odeurs qu'elle sentait, Remus fronça les sourcils.**

"- Menthe fraîche, une odeur de cuir et … **dit-elle en fermant les yeux,** une légère odeur de tabac"

 **Puis le professeur fit passer d'autre élèves notamment Zachary qui reconnu sans mal les odeur de Marlène, de son shampooing, de son gel douche et de son parfum framboisé. Puis le maître des potion défia ses élèves de préparer eux même la potion d'Amortentia. Pendant toute l'heure, les élèves appliquèrent la préparation de la potion. Et quand l'un d'eux termina le maître des potions vérifia la mixture.**

 **Dans l'ensemble, ce fut un grand succès et tous se virent ajouter des points. Quand l'heure passa, tous le monde alla manger. Et à ce moment là, Kelsie arriva avec Samantha à la table du lion pour annoncer que ce soir, les Serdaigles préparaient une petite fête dans leur salle commune.**

"- Cela permet d'être hors de la tour de Gryffondor, **ajouta Samantha,** non pas que votre salle commune ne soit pas adéquate mais ça met un semblant de nouveauté.

\- Il y a un code vestimentaire à respecter ? **Demanda Alice**

\- Non, **répondit Kelsie,** pour ma ce sera un jean et un pull simple

\- Alors vous viendrez ? **Demanda** Samantha"

 **Tous le monde accepta la proposition et les deux Serdaigle continuèrent leur passage à travers les tables pour faire passer l'annonce. Pour le reste de la journée, tous le monde parla de la soirée dans la salle commune de Serdaigle.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Le soir venu alors que le dîner se termina, tous les élève se précipitèrent vers leurs salles communes pour se changer. Dans sa chambre, Lily avait opté pour un jean simple noir, un simple pull en cachemire noir et des bottes marron. Elle entra dans la salle de bain ou James se lavait les dents.**

"- On partage ?

\- Vach y, **dit-il la brosse à dent dans la bouche** "

 **Elle s'approcha du lavabo, se lava également les dents, le visage avant de se maquiller.**

"- Attention, **dit James** "

 **Il attrapa un flacon dont il renverse légèrement le contenu dans la paume de sa main droite pour en suite la faire passer sur son coup. Seulement la bougie de la salle de bain s'éteignit et ils se trouvèrent tous les deux dans le noir.**

"- T'as ta baguette ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Yep, elle est sur le lavabo. Ne bouge pas !"

 **Dans le noir complet, il s'approcha et chercha sa baguette, seulement il attrapa autre chose.**

"- Potter, ça c'est ma main, **dit Lily**

\- Ah désolé !"

 **Il continua de cherche mais quand il s'approcha encore plus, Lily frissonna. Il avait maintenant son torse collé contre son dos, ils étaient proche, très proche. Elle tenta de se retirer mais elle faillit malencontreusement tombé si James ne l'avait pas retenu en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de se cogner la tête contre le mur.**

 **C'est alors que Lily sentit un odeur … un odeur qu'elle avait déjà sentit en cours aujourd'hui …**

 _"- Une odeur de clou de girofle ?_ **Pensa-t-elle** "

 **Même si ils étaient encore dans le noir, elle leva les yeux en imaginant son visage à quelques centimètre du siens. Elle en eut un gros frisson parcourir son corps et son cœur commença à s'emballer. Elle remercia Merlin en son fort intérieur d'être dans le noir, elle pouvait donc cacher le trouble qui commençait à envahir son corps. Elle ferma les yeux appréciant cette douce odeur qui l'enveloppait.**

 **Puis la lumière revint et elle devina que James avait enfin réussit à trouver sa baguette pour rallumer les bougies. Mais quand il voyait à quel point leur corps était très proche l'un de l'autre, il sentit le rouge monter sur ses joues. Ils s'éloignèrent et terminèrent de se préparer. Lily ramena ses cheveux derrière les oreilles avant de les retenir par un simple serre tête. Puis chacun retourna dans sa chambre. Lily prit sa veste assortit à ses chaussures et alla rejoindre Caroline qui l'attendait devant le portrait de la grosse dame.**

"- Prête ? **Demanda cette dernière**

\- Yep, **répondit la jeune rousse** "

 **Elles prirent le chemin en direction de la salle commune de Serdaigle mais alors qu'elles tournaient dans un couloir, elles rencontrèrent le professeur Collins. En la voyant, Caroline ferma les yeux et maudit son professeur intérieurement**

"- Ah Bernard, je vous cherchais. **S'exclama Collins.** Et … où allez-vous ?

\- Faire un petit tour dans le parc, l'heure du couvre feu est plus tard en week-end, **répondit Lily**

\- Ah … Evans puis-je vous emprunter Bernard ? Cela ne sera pas long, elle vous rejoindra, **informa Collins**

\- D'accord"

 **Lily et Caroline se regardèrent avant que la jeune femme à la chevelure brune ne fasse un signe vers Lily que ça allait. Quand Lily fut hors de leurs champ de vision, Caroline regarda son professeur sans penser à la douleur qui se réveilla dans son cœur.**

"- Je voudrai que vous sachiez que Black m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé et je tenais à vous dire que je suis désolé que vous ayez été dans une position inconfortable ce jour là !

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, **ironisa Caroline**

\- Néanmoins, je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que je suis profondément désolé ! Cela ne devait jamais se produire et je me demande pour quelle raison ni lui, ni moi n'arrêtons pas les frais !

\- J'imagine qu'il doit être un bon coup, **dit-elle**

"- Je suis peut-être dans une situation vulnérable Bernard mais veuillez garder un langage plus que respectable ! **Réprimanda Collins** "

 **Caroline croisa les bras et ne broncha plus un seul mot, elle avait envie d'éviter le regard de son professeur mais elle savait que si elle faisait, Collins la rappellerai à l'ordre.**

"- Sachez également que je souhaitais pas que vous voyez ce que vous avez vu. J'étais prête à vous recevoir étant donné que nous devions nous voir et …

\- Vous savez quoi ? Vous n'avez même pas besoin de vous justifier ! Vous êtes une adulte et c'est un adulte donc je pense que tous les deux vous savez dans quoi vous vous engagiez ! Et puis que je l'ai dit à Black … je ne dirai rien, mais il a l'interdiction de m'approcher …

\- C'est là où je voulais en venir Caroline. Vous êtes une personne qui compte beaucoup à ses yeux et voir que vous avez mit fin à cette amitié, l'a rendu vulnérable.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Personne l'a vu de la journée dans le château !

\- Eh bien … **rougit-elle**

\- Ah oui d'accord … **réalisant où était peut-être Sirius durant la journée, tout en cachant son visage avec ses mains**

\- Caroline …

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous êtes venue me parler alors que vous n'aviez pas à le faire ! Je ne vous doit rien et vous ne me devez rien ! Il fait ce qu'il veut et je suis bien la dernière personne à pouvoir l'empêcher … je ne suis pas sa mère ! Cependant … même si ce serai irrespectueux de vous en faire le reproche, je pense que vous êtes tout de même gonflée !

\- Pour quelle raison ? **Demanda Arabella qui n'aimait pas la tournure de la conversation**

\- Peut-être vous n'avez rien préméditez tous les deux mais en continuant de faire ce que vous faites, sachez que aussi bien l'un que l'autre vous compromettiez votre avenir. Lui, il compromet votre poste d'enseignante à Poudlard et vous, vous compromettez à se faire renvoyer sans obtenir ses ASPICs. Est-ce réellement ce que vous voulez pour lui professeur ?

\- …

\- Non je ne crois pas, **dit Caroline sans lui laissé le temps de répondre.** Mais je vous l'ai dis, je ne dirai rien ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai autre chose à faire que de parler d'un sujet qui ne me regarde pas !"

 **Elle délaissa donc son professeur et rejoignit Lily qui l'avait attendu plus loin mais elle n'avait rien entendu de leur conversation. Elles entrèrent dans sa salle commune de Serdaigle par Daniel Walker, le préfet de la maison de l'aigle, qui attendait chaque personnes qui était invité.**

 **Elles rejoignirent leur petite bande d'ami qui les accueillirent avec un verre de bierreaubeure.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Les quatre Maraudeurs étaient assis dans l'assemblée. Cette soirée chez les Serdaigles n'était pas uniquement composé de musique et de piste de danse. Les élèves de la maison de l'aigle avaient prévu de faire quelques petits jeu durant la soirée. Et pour l'heure, tous ceux qui furent invités éclataient de rire. Devant eux il y avait Damian et Cassandra Davis qui avaient devant eux, un parchemin où était écrit plusieurs blagues.**

"- Que dit un mexicain quand il voit son linge sale ? **Demanda Damian**

\- Je ne sais pas, **répondit Cassandra**

\- Eh bien c'est SALSA !"

 **Un nouvel éclats de rire retentit dans la pièce amenant la préfète de Gryffondor à rigoler ce qui l'amena à se faire éliminer. Elle fut vitre remplacer par Alice qui tenta de reprendre son sérieux.**

"- Allé Fortescue à toi, **dit Kelsie qui arbitrait ce petit duel**

\- Que font deux brosses à dent le vingt-trois avril* ?

\- Je n'en sais foutre rien, **répondit Damian**

\- Un feu dentifrice, **dit-elle en fermant les yeux**

\- Qu'est-ce qui est petit, carré et jaune ? **Demanda Damian**

\- Zachary ? **Répondit-elle en pensant au Poufsouffle**

\- Méchante, **cria le concerné en rigolant**

\- Bah un petit carré jaune ! **Répondit-il.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui est court et qui se jette … aaaah, **demanda Alice en ouvrant la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire**

\- …, **Damian fit un non de la tête mais qui laissa des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux**

\- Fortescue t'as pas le droit de rire, **rappela Kelsie**

\- Je ne rie pas, **répondit-elle au bord de la crise de rire**

\- Je ne sais pas dis moi la réponse, **dit Damian**

\- Une courgette !"

 **Damian prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas rire et enchaîna avec une nouvelle blague. Seulement celle-ci amena Alice et lui même à éclater de rire ce qui les élimina d'office. Kelsie appela donc Caroline qui vint s'asseoir à la place d'Alice et à sa plus grande surprise, du fait qu'il soit présent, Sirius fut également appelé. Il s'installa en face d'elle mais elle ne le regarde pas.**

"- Allé on commence par Bernard, **annonça Kelsie**

\- Quel est l'animal le plus heureux ?

\- Je sais pas ! **Dit-il**

\- Le hiboux, car sa femme est chouette !

\- Que disent deux chats quand ils sont amoureux ?

\- …

\- On est félin pour l'autre !

\- …, **Caroline grimaça**

\- Personne n'a rigolé donc tu n'es pas obligé de rire, **dit-il sans le regarder**

\- Ah félin pour fait l'un … c'est pourri, **sourit Kelsie**

\- Ouais elle est presque intéressante même. Nous avons quatre heures pour étudier la questions, **ajouta Sirius.** Allé à toi Bernard !

\- Bon c'est un papier et il tombe à l'eau et ils cri « j'ai pas pied ».

\- … **Sirius ferma les yeux et regarda son parchemin.** Que s'est-il passé en l'an 1,111 ?

\- J'sais pas !

\- L'invasion des un ! **Dit-il** "

 **L'assemblé rigola tandis que Caroline pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Puis elle regarda son parchemin pour son tour.**

"- C'est l'histoire d'un têtard et il croyait qu'il était tôt … mais en vrais … il était tard !"

 **Comme pour elle, Sirius se retient de rire. Seulement dans l'assemblée, Caroline entendit le rire particulier de Lily et elle rigola automatiquement ce qui l'amena à être éliminer. Les participants s'enchaînèrent mais Sirius devint le grand vainqueur de ce jeu baptisé « Blagues de Merlin ». Tous furent invités à danser et un nouveau jeu arrivera un peu plus tard dans la soirée.**

 **Pendant la soirée, Sirius ne cessait de jeter des regards vers Caroline qui s'amusait. Il avait toujours aimé son sourire et la voir sourire. La plupart du temps, c'était lui le responsable de ce sourire mais après ce qu'il s'est passé la veille, il ne serai plus celui qui lui donnerai le sourire. Ce qu'il avait toujours craint s'était réalisé, il avait fait du mal à Caroline, alors qu'il aurait pu empêcher ça. Maintenant elle ne voulait plus le voir s'approcher d'elle sauf en dehors des cours. Voir qu'ils avaient été si proche lors du jeu avait réchauffé le cœur du Maraudeur mais il refroidissait rapidement en voyant qu'elle ne le regardait pas.**

 **Il se sentit mal quand il voyait Paul Louvois, un sixième année de Serdaigle l'inviter à danser. Surtout que ce garçon était tout à fait le genre qu'elle aimait. Légèrement plus grand qu'elle, abordant un barbe naissante de quelques jours, châtain, les yeux foncé et surtout, ils avaient tous les deux les même origine française.**

 **Quand ce fut le moment du couvre feu, ce fut James et Lily qui prirent la responsabilité d'aller faire un tour de ronde afin que cela soit plus crédible. En les voyant partir, Samantha plissa les yeux et alla vers Kelsie.**

"- Kels', c'est normal que Potter et Evans sortent de la salle commune ?

\- Oui, le couvre feu vient de passer et ils sont allé faire le ronde, comme le font les préfets en chef. **Répondit Kelsie**

\- Tu crois sincèrement qu'ils vont faire juste une ronde ?

\- Sam, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire ! Arrêter de juger James et Evans, ils ont un passif assez tumultueux certes mais ils ne sont jamais sortit ensemble ! Et puis pour ta gouverne Evans n'a jamais fait quelque chose qui puisse nuire à mon couple avec James et lui il ne la voit uniquement comme une simple camarade de classe.

\- Je veux seulement …

\- Quoi ? Me protéger ? Je peux très bien me défendre toute seule merci bien ! Et puis sache que je m'entends bien avec Lily. Elle est super gentille quand on apprend à la connaître, et elle peut être bien loin de cette préfète agaçante qu'elle était l'année dernière. **Défendit Kelsie.** Maintenant je voudrai sincèrement que tu arrêtes de te mêler de mon histoire avec James. Et puis là ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment !"

 **Elle s'éloigna en allant rejoindre James qui rigolait avec Remus et Peter. Samantha la regarda avant de voir Benjy venait vers elle.**

"- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour elle, Kelsie sait ce qu'elle fait **dit-il**

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, **répondit-elle**

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec Potter et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne prends pas Kelsie pour une idiote, au contraire. Il est réellement attaché à elle et si tu veux connaître mon avis …

\- Non je n'y tiens pas tellement, **répondit Samantha**

\- … **la regarda Benjy en faisant la mou.** Je pense que Potter souhaitera que cette relation continue si jamais ils sont encore ensemble à la fin de l'année"

 **Samantha et Benjy se toisèrent, la Serdaigle étant suspicieuse à ce que lui avait dit son camarade. Elle prit un verre et alla rejoindre d'autre personnes. Benjy quant à lui alla rejoindre ses amis qui était devant la cheminée.**

"- Je trouve ce genre de soirée sympa, c'est sans prise tête et on rigole beaucoup, **dit Mary**

\- Vous pensez qu'ils ont prévu quoi comme jeu après ? **Demanda Peter**

\- Je sais pas mais je me demande si ça peut battre le jeu de blagues de Merlin, **répondit Franck**

\- Ça va Caroline ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Ouais, j'ai juste mal aux cotes à force de rire mais ce qui m'a achevé c'est le rire d'Evans, **dit-elle en se tenant les cotes** "

 **Dans sa tête elle entendit à nouveau le rire de sa meilleure amie et aussitôt elle éclata à nouveau de rire. Elle mit plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et elle fut invité par Zachary pour danser.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Une heure et une ronde plus tard, James et Lily étaient de retour dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Et un nouveau jeu commença, James et Zachary furent désignés. On leur banda les yeux et alors qu'ils n'y voyaient rien, on présenta trois filles qui elles aussi avaient les yeux bandées, il s'agissait de Marlène, Kelsie et Lily. Bien entendu, les garçons ne savaient pas qui était la troisième personne hormis Kelsie et Marlène. Le but du jeu était simple, les deux jeunes hommes devaient reconnaître sa petite amie respective, ils avaient le droit de les toucher, de les sentir mais interdiction de leur parler. Pour ce qui des filles, elles avaient elles aussi les yeux bandées afin de ne pas influencer les garçons.**

 **Zachary fut le premier et il s'approcha de Lily, il commença à lui toucher la tête mais quand il sentit des cheveux court avec ses doigts, il s'éloigna.**

"- Bon une chose est sûr, là ce n'est pas Marlène, à moins qu'elle ne ce soit coupée les cheveux en l'espace de deux minutes, **dit-il en plaisantant** "

 **Il alla donc vers la deuxième et la troisième fille et cette fois-ci le choix fut difficile, elles avaient toutes les deux les cheveux long. Alors on lui donna l'autorisation de sentir le cou. Marlène avait un parfum à la framboise tandis que Kelsie avait un parfum aux fleurs sauvages.**

 **Le jeune hommes tout fier, toujours les yeux bandés, entoura les épaule de Marlène.**

"- Je vous annonce que celle que je tiens par les épaules, est bien ma moitié, **dit-il**

\- Bien McKinnon et White vous pouvez retirer vos bandeaux. **Annonça un Serdaigle qui animait le jeu** "

 **Zachary et Marlène retirèrent leur bandeau et la jeune Gryffondor sourit en sachant que son petit ami l'avait reconnu. Elle le gratifia d'un baiser sous les moqueries de leurs camarades et regardèrent James. Mais en reconnaissant la troisième personne Zachary ouvrit grand les yeux.**

"- Oh les problèmes, **dit-il sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte** "

 **Marlène lui assigna un coup de coude dans les cotes, par ce geste il plaque sa main devant sa bouche en réalisant qu'il venait de dire un grosse bêtise.**

"- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Demanda James intrigué**

\- Non rien, vas-y fais ton show, **répondit le Poufsouffle** "

 **James haussa des épaules et fit comme Zachary, il avança sa main, mais lieu de touche la longueur des cheveux, il toucha le visage. Une fini bouche, un petit nez droit, un visage plutôt rond … n'importe laquelle de ces deux filles pouvaient être Kelsie. Il essaya donc de sentir le parfum mais il savait que sa petite ami avait un parfum qu'elle utilisait en de rare occasion et elle l'avait informé qu'elle avait ce parfum-ci. Seulement il en avait oublié l'odeur. Les deux parfums qu'il sentait étaient quasiment identique. On lui donna donc un indice sur la tenue … mais ce qu'il entendait était que les deux jeunes filles avaient un jean et un t-shirt à manches longues, ce qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.**

 **On lui donna donc un deuxième indice, l'une d'elle portait des bottes … hors James se souvient vaguement que Kelsie ne portait que de simple petite baskets. Il s'approcha donc d'une des filles et se pencha pour avoir son visage à quelques centimètres d'une participantes. Il sentait le souffle chaud de la jeune fille sur sa nuque et une légère odeur sucré vient taquiner ses narines. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage … il avait envie de créer la surprise en reconnaissant sa petite amie et l'embrasser devant tous le monde mais il se retient car il pouvait très bien embrasser la deuxième participante et mettre Kelsie mal à l'aise ou bien en colère. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rapprocher encore plus alors que ses mains descendait le long des jambes pour trouver où arrivaient ces fichu bottes. Cette fois-ci il sentait le souffle sur ses lèvres et discrètement il se lécha les lèvres.**

 **Quand sa main rencontra du cuir, il comprit qu'il était devant la deuxième participantes et non sa petite amie, il se redressa et on lui indiqua que Kelsie était sur sa droite. Il avança vers sa petite amie, lui prit la main et la leva …**

"- Là c'est Kelsie je peux vous l'assurer ! **Dit-il encore troublé par cette deuxième participantes dont il ne connaissait pas encore l'identité**

\- Bien, alors je vous demande de retirer tous les trois vos bandeaux, **dit celui qui animait le jeu** "

 **Quand il retrouva la vue, après avoir mit ses lunettes précieusement gardées par Remus, James vit Kelsie et ils se sourirent mutuellement. Puis il voulut connaître la seconde jeune fille et quand il la reconnut, son cœur manqua de battre pendant quelques secondes … c'était Lily Evans ! Il comprit maintenant pourquoi Zachary avait parler de problèmes ! Il n'osa pas imaginer ce qu'il se serai passé si il s'était trompé de personne. Pourtant il aurait dû suivre la logique et toucher la chevelure … Kelsie les avait long alors que Evans abordait encore la coupe à la garçonne même si ils avait légèrement poussé depuis septembre. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que durant un court instant leur visages étaient proche au point qu'ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre sur les lèvres. Néanmoins, il se félicita de s'être empêché de l'embrasse sinon, cela aurai signé la fin de sa vie. Puis la fête reprit, tous le monde dansait, discutaient et parlaient ce n'est que vers les quatre-cinq heures du matin que la salle de commune de Serdaigle fut complètement vidée. Les septième années qui étaient encore debout, firent un rapide sortilège de ménage et allèrent se coucher.**

 **Pendant leur retour vers la tour de Gryffondor, les Maraudeurs étaient les uns à cotés des autres. Ils étaient à quelques pas de Lily, Caroline qui soutenaient avec beaucoup de mal Dorcas et Alice tandis que Marlène et Frank étaient encore plus loin afin de voir si la voie étaient libre. Puis tout d'un coup, Lily qui soutenait Dorcas n'eut plus de force et s'appuya sur le mur. Aussi vite que l'éclair, les quatre jeunes hommes allèrent dans sa direction, Remus et Peter attrapèrent Dorcas tandis que James et Sirius regardèrent la préfète en chef qui était pliée sur elle-même en pleine crise de fou rire.**

"- Eh là Evans, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- C'est … la connerie … qu'elle vient de sortir, **répondit-elle à bout de souffle**

\- Mais chuuuut Lily, c'est un secret, **dit Dorcas en souriant**

\- Ah … bon ben si c'est un secret, je vais me taire."

 **La crise de fou rire passé, ils reprirent le chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor, seulement la jeune femme à la chevelure de feu, avait mal au pied et demanda à un des garçons si elle pouvait monter sur un de leur dos. James se proposa étant donné que Sirius avait prit la place de Peter qui était allé aider Caroline à soutenir Alice.**

"- Attention Potter, j'arrive, **prévient Lily.**

\- Oh là, **dit James en faisant comme si il allait tomber,** mais qu'est-ce que tu as mangé Evans ?

\- Pourquoi tu me trouves grosse ?

\- Non … juste un peu lourde !

\- Tu sais que « lourde » est un synonyme de « grosse » mais je vais te répondre une chose Potter !

\- Vas-y !

\- Je préfère avoir des formes que les garçons pourront toucher que d'être un véritable squelette comme ma très chère grande sœur, **dit-elle en reniflant**

\- Tant que ça ? Pourtant on dit que entre frère et sœur on doit avoir des ressemblance !

\- Pas avec la mienne ! Elle est grande … doit faire un mètre soixante-dix donc dix centimètre en moins que …

\- Moi ! Je fais un mètre quatre-vingt !

\- Ben voilà, elle a dix centimètres de moins que toi et trois centimètre de plus que moi ! Elle est blonde comme ma mère et a les yeux bleu de mon père alors que moi je suis rousse aux yeux vert et personne dans ma famille est roux au yeux vert … je suis la seule ! Elle un nez en trompette comme mes deux parents et moi j'ai un petit nez droit ! J'ai des tâches de rousseurs et elle en a pas ! Elle très maigre et moi j'assume mes formes ! Et puis elle déteste tous ce qui est attrait à la magie depuis le jour où j'ai enfin reçu ma lettre de Poudlard !

\- Pourtant la magie il n'y a rien de plus beau

\- C'est vrais c'est ce que je ne cesse de lui dire, pourtant quand tu vois Sara …

\- Sara ? **Demanda James**

\- La petite sœur de Caroline, quand elle écoute tous ce que sa sœur lui dit, tu vois la gamine avec les yeux remplit d'étoiles. Alors que Pétunia, ma sœur, voit en la magie quelque chose de malveillant et comme je fais partis de ce monde, elle n'hésite pas à me traiter de monstre quand bon lui semble

\- Pardon ?"

 **James s'était arrêter par ce que venait de dire sa camarade. Il espéra qu'il avait mal entendu mais quand elle lui présenta son pouce, il comprit que ses oreilles ne lui avaient pas joué de mauvais tour ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on pouvait traiter quelqu'un de monstre uniquement parce que cette personne avait des dons particuliers ! C'est alors qu'il se demanda pour quelle raison Lily vivait avec Caroline et non avec sa sœur. Seulement c'était une question délicate et quelque peu indiscrète. Mais il était un Maraudeur et un Gryffondor de surcroît, alors il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança …**

"- Dis moi Evans, normalement tu devrais être sous la tutelle de ta sœur puisque vos parents sont décédés non ?

\- Oui c'est ça !

\- Alors pourquoi tu vis chez Bernard ?

\- Soixante-douze heure après que nous aillons enterrées nos parents, Pétunia m'a fais le coup le plus immonde qui puisse exister sur terre. J'avais passé l'après midi avec Caroline et en rentrant chez moi j'ai vu qu'à l'entrée, il y avait plusieurs sacs et valises comprenant toutes mes affaires. De mes livres, albums photos à mes disques, de mes vêtements d'hiver à mes vêtements d'été, de mon maquillage à mes bijoux et toutes mes chaussures. Je l'ai donc appelé et quand elle est arrivée, je la vois elle aussi avec plusieurs sacs et affaires à elle. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle m'annonce de but en blanc qu'elle a vendu la maison avec tous les meubles et qu'elle partait vivre avec Vernon Dursley son petit ami devenu son fiancé ! **Expliqua-t-elle.** En gros … elle m'a indirectement mit à la rue !

\- Tu t'es retrouvée sans toit trois jours après ?

\- Yep ! J'avais très peu d'argent sur moi donc pas assez pour payer un taxi et un hôtel à la fois. Je ne voulais pas allé chez les Bernard mais alors que je marchais dans mon quartier histoire de me rendre dans un refuge, le père de Caroline m'a vu et il s'est immédiatement arrêter …"

* * *

 _ **Flash Back, fin juillet 1976**_

 _"- Lily mais que fais-tu avec tous ceci ? **Demanda Patrick Bernard en sortant de sa voiture**_

 _\- Eh bien …"_

 _ **Lily ne put dire grand chose qu'elle tombe littéralement en pleure dans les bras de Patrick Bernard, celui-ci dans un élan d'instinct paternel, lui rendit son étreinte et la berça afin de la calmer. Il comprit alors que la meilleure amie de sa fille venait d'être mise à la rue. Il se promit d'aller voir Pétunia Evans pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait, mais pour le moment il devait s'occuper de Lily. C'est donc tout naturel, qu'il prit tous les sacs et la grosse valise de Lily en passant par la cage de sa chouette pour les mettre dans la voiture. Il ordonna à Lily de monter dans le véhicule et quand ils arrivèrent, il l'aida à monter toutes les affaires de Lily dans la chambre d'ami.**_

 _ **Après un bon repas, une bonne douche et une longue discussion entre Henriette Bernard, Lily et lui, accompagné de Caroline et Sara. Il était convenu que Lily vivrait avec la famille Bernard le temps qu'elle puisse s'assumer toute seule. Au début la jeune femme avait refusé mais les parents de Caroline l'avaient menacés en disant que si elle tentait quoi que ce soit pour partir sans qu'ils ne se soient d'accord, ils préviendraient la police qui la ramèneront aussitôt ici. Lily pleura à nouveau et remercia par une étreinte ceux qui étaient depuis plusieurs années ses seconds parents.**_

 _ **Flash Back, fin juillet 1976**_

* * *

"- Et maintenant, Henriette et Patrick disent qu'ils non pas deux filles mais trois filles, **informa Lily** "

 **Maintenant James comprenait pourquoi elle ne répondait pas à ses lettres, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle ne vivait plus chez elle. Et que sûrement les lettre étaient retournée à la poste qui les livrait automatiquement à Pétunia Evans ! Il ne savait plus quoi penser alors il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.**

"- Dans ce que tu viens de me dire, je retrouve beaucoup de similitudes avec Sirius ! Bon lui n'a pas ses parents décédés et pourtant Merlin sait que si cela devait lui arriver, il s'en foutrait éperdument ! Mais vous étiez tous les deux sans toit et vos meilleurs amis et leurs parents ont décidés de vous accueillirent ! En faite c'est après Bernard que j'aurai du courir pas toi ! **Plaisanta-t-il**

\- Salopard, **dit-elle en lui frappant l'épaule**. C'est méchant de dire ça !

\- Et tu refusais sans cesse mes propositions !

\- Et alors ça ne voulait pas dire que toutes tes petites attentions ne me plaisaient pas ! Bon il y en avait qui étaient vraiment lourde comme la fois où tu m'a envoyé un énorme ballon en forme de cœur le jour de la saint valentin en cinquième année. Mais les petites attentions comme me tenir la porte quand j'arrivais en retard en cours ou bien quand tu m'as demandé de venir dans salle sur demande qui reflétait un ciel étoilé après que t'ai appris que mes parents sont mort, je trouvais ça mignon !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais, parfois la simplicité est le meilleur remède ! Sache que Kelsie est vraiment chanceuse !"

 **Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et ils arrivèrent à la tour de Gryffondor. Ils étaient les derniers et ils remarquèrent que tous leurs amis n'étaient pas devant la cheminée et ils concluaient donc qu'ils s'étaient couchés.**

 **James donna le mot de passa et la toile s'enroula avant de se dérouler après leur passage. Il déposa Lily devant la porte de sa chambre et elle le remercia en lui souhaitant bonne nuit avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Le reste du week-end était désespérant pour les élèves qui ne rêvaient que d'une chose, pouvoir sortir des murs de l'école. Ils avaient même l'impression que tous les éléments se battaient contre eux : la restriction de la visite à Pré-au-Lard était toujours en suspend, le froids s'était glissé partout dans les couloirs, les devoirs étaient de plus en plus nombreux et surtout la météo n'arrangeait rien car en plus du froids il y avait également l'humidité et la pluie. La seule chose qui réjouissait les élèves était que les aurors avaient quittés l'école et ainsi donc les plus jeune n'avaient plus l'occasion de croiser Alastor Maugrey qui les effrayait.**

 **Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, une nouvelle boule de mouchoir fut jetée dans les flammes de la cheminée. Lily vêtu d'une salopette en jean et d'un pull blanc emmitouflée dans une couverture bien chaude et à ses côtés Dorcas qui était couverte de plusieurs tonnes de couvertures et de pulls, toutes les deux regardaient Caroline qui était toujours vêtu de son pyjama, les cheveux relevés, ces cernes entourant ses yeux larmoyant et son nez aussi rouge que la couleur des tapisseries de la pièce. A peine avait-elle finit de se moucher qu'elle éternua de nouveau.**

"- Que Merlin te bénisse Caroline, **dit Dorcas**

\- Berci … j'en ai barre, **répondit-elle en jetant un nouveau mouchoir,** pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu qu'il y avait une épidémie de grippe ? Résultat c'est pour ma pobbe !

\- Ma quoi ? **Demanda Dorcas en regardant Lily**

\- « pour ma pomme », ça veut dire que comme elle n'a pas été prévenu eh bien, elle a attraper le virus mais que si elle avait été prévenu elle aurait évitée que ça arrive ! **Expliqua Lily** "

 **Caroline renifla grossièrement et ferma les yeux, mais elle se sentit partir vers la gauche et elle fut rattraper in-extremis par Lily.**

"- Bon là je pense que tu devrai allé voir Pomfresh, **dit sa meilleure amie**

\- T'as fubée ou quoi, t'as vu la tête et la tenue que j'ai !

\- Justement, c'est parce que ta tête est horrible et ta tenue déplaisante que je pense que tu devrai allé voir Pomfresh.

\- Je suis du même avis que Lily, **ajouta Dorcas** "

 **Caroline regarda sa camarade en grimaçant. Mais sachant que ses deux amies ne la lâcheraient pas, elle fit un oui de la tête. Elle tenta de se lever mais elle n'avait pas de force pour y arriver. Dorcas alla l'aider tandis que Lily fila pour mettre des chaussures. En revenant dans la salle commune, elle vit Caroline dans les bras de Frank.**

"- Manque de force, elle s'est évanouit, **expliqua Marlène** "

 **Lily fit un oui de la tête, couvrit Caroline de la couverture qu'elle avait sur elle quelques instants plus tôt et elle accompagna Frank. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent Paul Louvois, quand le Serdaigle vit Caroline dans les bras, il se rua vers les trois Gryffondor.**

"- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Elle a attrapée la grippe et son corps n'a pas bien supportée le fait qu'elle se relève, **expliqua Frank**

\- Elle est brûlante de fièvre, **s'exclama Paul en ayant posé une main sur le front de la jeune femme**

\- On sait mais tu apprendras à tes dépends que Caroline est une personne très têtue quand elle s'y met. Si elle ne veut pas quelques chose c'est qu'elle ne le veut vraiment pas ! **Dit Lily** "

 **Les trois Gryffondors reprirent le chemin vers l'infirmerie suivit de Paul. En entrant, ils constatèrent que leur amie n'était apparemment pas le seule à avoir attrapé le virus de la grippe. Quand Mrs Pomfresh les vit, elle désigna un lit et Frank allongea sa camarade dessus tandis que Lily la couvrit.**

"- Laissez-moi deviner, miss Bernard a elle aussi attraper la grippe ? **Dit l'infirmière**

\- C'est exacte, **répondit Lily**

\- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue me voir plus tôt ?

\- Faut que vous voyiez ça avec elle et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir insisté pour qu'elle vienne ! **Dit Lily** "

 **Mrs Pomfresh examina sa nouvelle patiente et commença agiter sa baguette pour faire retomber la fièvre de la Gryffondor. Une fois que l'infirmière ait terminée tous les enchantement de guérison possible, elle regarda les trois étudiants.**

"- Bien, j'ai terminé mais je voudrai la garder ici au cas où, par contre, il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici je suis donc dans l'obligation de vous demandez de partir. Seule une personne peut rester.

\- Je … **commença Lily**

\- Je vais rester, **dit Paul"**

 **Le regard des deux Gryffondors se tournèrent vers le Serdaigle, celui-ci leur rendit le regard en expliquant qu'il avait déjà dîner et que eux non. Lily fit un oui de la tête et avec Frank ils allèrent dans la grande salle où ils retrouvèrent Alice, Benjy, Dorcas, Mary, Zachary, Damian, Willow et Marlène.**

"- Alors ? **Demanda Mary.** Alice nous a apprit que Caro avait attraper la grippe

\- Ouais, Pomfresh a fait tous les enchantements mais elle préfère la garder par précaution, **expliqua Zachary,** en tout cas, cette année Lily et Caro font une belle équipe d'estropier !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Tu t'es retrouvée à l'infirmerie après l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, après le cours avec Alastor Maugrey, après ce qu'il s'est passé à Halloween et Caroline s'est retrouvée à l'infirmerie après qu'elle ait reçut un cognard en plein buste après le premier match de Quidditch de l'année, **énuméra Zachary**

\- C'est clair que vous faites bien la paire toute les deux, **se moqua Damian** "

 **Lily ne répondait pas car elle avait que c'était vrais, cette année elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé plus de temps à l'infirmerie que les équipes de Quidditch après un match. Elle fit un oui de la tête et se servit d'un gros bol de soupe afin de se réchauffer, elle avait le froids sur elle et si il y a bien une chose que Lily n'appréciait pas, c'était d'avoir froids. Elle préférait mourir de chaud que de froids.**

"- Par ailleurs tu devrai toi aussi prendre tes précautions, **dit Alice**

\- Hum ?

\- Ben tu commences toi aussi à éternuer et à avoir les yeux larmoyant par moment. Je crois que dans le monde moldu vous dites … mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ! **Expliqua la petite amie de Frank**

\- L'expression est bien trouvé et tout à fait à propos ma chère Fortescue, **sourit Lily**

\- A ton service ma chère Evans, **répondit Alice en lui adressant un clin d'œil**

\- Mais je suis seulement enrhumer et j'ai les yeux larmoyant parce que je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai pas de fièvre et surtout je n'ai aucune courbatures ! **Rassura-t-elle** "

 **Le lendemain, l'épidémie de grippe était toujours présente et de plus en plus d'élèves se rendirent à l'infirmerie. Alors qu'il se préparait dans la salle de bain, James entendit un boum provenant de la chambre de Lily. Prenant le risque de la voir dans une tenue indécente, il rentra et la retrouva debout accrochée à la table de nuit où était tombé un livre et provoquant ainsi le bruit qu'il avait entendu.**

"- Evans ça va ? **Demanda-t-il en avançant vers elle**

\- Ouais, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu, **dit-elle en prenant ses esprits,** t'as finis avec la salle de bain ?

\- Oui vas-y."

 **Elle entra dans la pièce après avoir récupéré son peignoir. Quand il entendit l'eau de la douche couler, il sortit de la chambre de Lily par la porte et rentra dans la sienne. Il attrapa son sac et alla rejoindre les autres Maraudeurs.**

 **Mais en entrant dans la grande salle, il fut surprit de voir qu'elle était presque vide. Il prit place à coté de Remus qui inspectait chaque table, Sirius qui lisait le journal et Peter qui tentait d'attraper ses céréales sauteuses.**

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tous le monde à louper le réveil ou quoi ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Je sais pas mais en tout cas les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes du tout ! **Dit Sirius en étalant le journal sur la table.** Cette fois-ci face de serpent à à franchit les frontières de notre monde à celui des moldus. Les aurors ont retrouvés plusieurs moldus assassinés alors qu'ils assistaient à une réception pour une œuvre caritative et c'est même ta mère qui est en tête de l'enquête Jamesie !"

 **Aussitôt James prit le journal et lut l'article, il examina toutes les photos qui ont été prise avant de relire une nouvelle fois les paragraphes parlant du drame. Plus d'une demie douzaine de moldus sont gravement blessés alors que le reste, qui représentait plus d'une quarantaine de personnes, ont été retrouvés mortes.**

 **Cette fois-ci les attaques n'avaient rien à voir d'un malade voulant montrer qu'il était le plus puissants … non James pensa qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une guerre que ce psychopathe avait déclaré au monde moldus et aux sorciers qui était pour la mixité entre les deux mondes.**

"- T'en penses quoi Lunard ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- … **ne l'entendant pas**

\- Hey oh ! **Dit -il en passant la main devant les yeux du lycanthrope**

\- …

\- Lunard, **intervient James en lui secouant le bras**

\- Expliquez moi pourquoi la grande salle est remplit uniquement d'élèves qui sont de sang-mêlés et de sang-pur ?

\- Quoi ? **Dit Peter en levant son visage de son bol**

\- Il n'y a aucun élèves nés-moldus dans la grande salle ! Si on enlevait tous ceux qui ont des parents moldus de cette école voilà le nombre d'étudiants que Poudlard posséderai en réalité, **expliqua-t-il** "

 **Les trois autre Maraudeurs inspectèrent chaque table et remarquèrent que leur ami avait raison, tous les enfants dont les parents sont sorciers étaient présent et sans aucun signe de faiblesse. Quand James aperçut Marlène entrer, il se leva et alla vers elle.**

"- Hey McKinnon tu sais où est Evans ?

\- Zachary et Damian l'ont tous les deux amenés à l'infirmerie car il semblerait qu'elle ait elle aussi attrapée la grippe ! **Répondit-elle** Frank est allé prévenir le professeur McGonagall comme quoi Lily serait absente aujourd'hui et Benjy, lui, est allé prendre des nouvelles de Caroline. **Répondit Marlène**

\- Des nouvelles c'est peu de le dire, **dit le concerné en arrivant**

\- Caroline va mieux ? **Demanda Mary**

\- Eh bien j'aurai bien aimé le savoir

\- Comment ça ? **Demanda Willow**

\- Eh bien l'infirmerie est tellement surchargée, qu'ils ont été obligés de demander à des guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste de prendre en charge quelques élèves et je pense que Caroline fait partit du lot ! **Conclu-t-il.** Mais ce qui est bizarre c'est que là-bas je n'ai vu que …

\- Des élèves qui sont des nés moldus ? **Devina James**

\- Ouais, c'est comme si la grippe les attaquait en particulier !

\- Et si ce n'était pas la grippe, **dit Dorcas qui fixait la table des Serpentards**

\- Tu penses que ce sont des Serpentards qui sont dans le coup ? **Demanda Alice**

\- Pourquoi pas, après cette histoire entre Mary, Lily, Mulciber, Rosier et Avery tout est possible !

\- Mais comment auraient-ils fait ? On respire le même air, on mange la même nourriture et nos vêtements sont lavés par les elfes de maison qui utilisent les mêmes sort de lessive pour tous le monde, **dit Marlène**

\- Il faut en parler au professeur Dumbledore, **dit Peter qui était avec les deux autres Maraudeurs et qui avaient entendu la théorie de Dorcas**

\- Et pour lui dire quoi Peter ? « Hey professeur excusez-nous de vous déranger mais on pense que ce sont les Serpentards qui ont provoqués cette grippe contre les nés-moldus alors que nous avons uniquement des suppositions sans aucune preuve valable », **dit Willow**

\- Pas la peine de lui parler sur ce ton Smith, **défendit James**

\- Non Cornedrue, elle a raison c'était stupide de penser ça alors qu'on a aucune preuve à la clé ! **Dit Peter**

\- Désolé Peter, **s'excusa tout de même la Serdaigle**

\- Ce n'est rien, **sourit-il pour la rassurer** "

 **Et durant le reste de la journée, tous les élèves qui n'avaient pas attraper la grippe prient notes de leur cours, selon la matière, ils n'étaient pas plus de dix en salle de cours et les Maraudeurs trouvaient que sans leurs camarades nés-moldus, le château manquait cruellement de gaîté et de vitalité. Par moment il se surprenait d'entendre les éclats de rire de Lily et Caroline et de les voir réapparaître soudainement à la bifurcation d'un couloir.**

 **Les élèves étaient inquiets pour leurs camarades et il en valait de même pour les professeurs qui tentèrent néanmoins de cacher au mieux leur inquiétude. Le soir venu, le professeur Dumbledore annonça enfin que tous les malades ont été amenés à Sainte Mangouste et que le château tout entier avait été purifié de la moindre bactérie de la grippe par des médicomages venu de l'hôpital sorcier, mais il ne sut dire quand est-ce que les nés-moldus reviendront en de meilleur forme. Toute fois il recommanda à ce que tous les élèves présent et non contaminés aille voir l'infirmière pour un suivit médical. Lorsque le repas se termina il restait encore une demie heure avant le couvre feu et les quatre Maraudeurs furent rejoint par leurs amis de Gryffondor, de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Chacun d'entre eux avaient prit un cours pour leurs deux amies malades et cela fut de même pour le reste de l'école. Puis ils furent rejoint par Lizbeth et Kelsie.**

"- Vous croyez que cette épidémie de grippe va continuer ? **Demanda Kelsie**

\- Normalement si des médicomages ont bien fait leur travail, il ne devrait plus y avoir de grippe maintenant ! **Répondit Dorcas**

Comment ça se soigne la grippe ? **Demanda Peter**

\- Il n'existe pas encore de remède efficace contre la maladie mais du repos, boire beaucoup d'eau, prendre des médicaments pour contrer la fièvre et nettoyer le nez sont conseillés mais je crois que le meilleur truck c'est un vaccin. **Répondit Lizbeth**

\- Alors ils n'ont jamais été vacciné ? **Dit Sirius**

\- Pour les autres je ne sais pas mais en ce qui concerne Lily et Caroline si elles ont déjà été vacciné, **dit Mary,** Lily quand elle avait neuf ans et Caroline quand elle avait onze ou douze ans.

\- J'espère qu'ils reviendront tous très vite, des premières aux dernières année, le château est trop vide ! **Dit Kelsie en se nichant dans les bras de James** "

 **Tous le monde ne pouvait qu'être d'accords avec la Serdaigle. Quand la le clocher annonça l'heure du couvre feu, tous le monde retourna dans sa salle commune respective afin de ne pas causer plus d'ennui que Poudlard connaissait déjà. Personne ne resta même dans la pièce principale des salles communes et tous allèrent se coucher.**

 **Alors qu'il était dans la salle de bain, James voyait les affaires de Lily : sa trousse de maquillages, sa trousse de toilette, ses soins de beautés, son pyjama accroché par dessus sa robe de chambre et son parfum. Il prit le petit flacon et en sentit l'odeur vanillé qui caractérisait son homologue. Se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise, il reposa le flacon et alla se coucher après avoir fermé les rideaux des fenêtres chez Lily.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Près des donjons, Regulus suivit le petit groupe de Serpentard. Très vite ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle de classe complètement abandonné avec en son centre un gros chaudron d'où se dégageait une fumée de couleur grisâtre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quoi cela servait. Et c'est en voyant Héléna Turner et Arius avancer qui comprenait qu'ils avaient une idée derrière la tête.**

"- Chers amis, nous vous avons amenés ici afin de vous montrer la véritable conséquences de cette épidémie, **commença Nott**

\- Comment ça ? **Demanda Evan Rosier**

\- Eh bien comme nous l'a si gentiment fait remarquer cet idiot de Dumbledore, plus de la moitié des élèves sont à Sainte Mangouste pour une épidémie de grippe. Bien que cela soit la saison, il est bien entendu anormal que seuls les sang-de-bourbes soient malades. **Continua le serpentard**

\- D'accord mais comment ? **Henrick Mulciber en fronçant les sourcils**

\- Turner ici présente est un as en potion … bien qu'elle ait encore des progrès à faire tant que Rogue sera encore dans le château, d **it Nott en désignant leur camarade de septième année d'un simple geste de la tête.** Un simple morceau ADN des personnes que l'on veut contaminer versé dans cette potion et hop le tour est joué !

\- Quel type d'ADN ? **Demanda Regulus**

\- Un cheveu, des ongles, un morceau de peau, et autres, **répondit Héléna**

\- Mais comment avez-vous fait pour que cela touche uniquement les sang-de-bourbes ? **Demanda Rogue qui prit la parole pour la première fois**

\- Les vapeurs de la potion, qui est complètement invisible à l'œil, va aller attaquer les défense auto-immune de la personne qui aura laisser échapper le simple morceau d'ADN. Par exemple nous, nous n'avons pas laisser le trace d'ADN donc les vapeur de la potion ne s'attaquera pas à nous même si nous respirons les vapeurs qui se trouvent déjà dans tous le château, **expliqua Arius**

\- Mais de quoi est composée cette potion ? **Demanda Regulus une nouvelle fois**

\- D'ingrédient très très très spéciaux et interdit à la vente, **sourit sournoisement Héléna** "

 **Il n'en fallut pas plus à Regulus pour comprendre que les ingrédients provenaient de leurs « supérieurs ». Néanmoins, il se demanda ce qu'il adviendrait quand ils décideront de s'attaquer aux sorciers qui étaient pour la mixité entre les nés-moldus et les sang-pur. Et c'est sur cette question qu'il commença à paniquer en son fort intérieur pour l'avenir de la seule personne dont il éprouvait encore un très fort attachement … Mary !**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour ce douzième chapitres mes niffleurs, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Pour ce qui du treizième chapitre, il déjà à moitié écrit et j'ai déjà plein d'idées qui me sont revenu pour les derniers chapitre de cette première partie. N'oubliez pas que cette fiction est découpé en deux partie de vingt chapitres chacune.**_

 _ **Durant la seconde partie, nous retrouveront les personnages de Lila Becker, Harper Cook, Malana Kelly (vu dans la trilogie The Marauders) mais il y aurai aussi d'autres nouveau personnages qui feront leur entrée dans mon petit univers.**_

 _ **On se retrouve le mois prochain pour le chapitre treize mais aussi pour l'OS sur Neville et Harry qui arriveront le 30 et le 31 juillet.**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	13. Bonnes nouvelles ?

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, comment allez-vous ?**_

 _ **Pour ma part dans ma région, il fait très chaud et parfois cela devient irrespirable mais le bon coté c'est que je prépare mon corps à un superbe bronzage pour mes vacances qui approchent à grand pas. Et vous ? Souffrez-vous de la canicule ?**_

 _ **Bon ce chapitre a été écrit en l'espace d'un mois je pense faire des progrès dans l'avancement de la fiction car je sais déjà comme cette première partie de Y**_ **our eyes look into mine** ** _va finir dans ma tête. Faut juste que je répartisse les idées sur les chapitres à venir avant de me pencher réellement sur la seconde partie. En tout cas je voulais que vous sachiez que cette fin de première partie ne va pas être de tout repos pour nos amis._**

 _ **Sinon qu'avez-vous pensé du douzième chapitre ?**_

 _ **Allé place à la lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC_

* * *

 **Précédemment :** L'éloignement entre Caroline et Sirius n'est pas passé inaperçue auprès des autres élèves de Poudlard et certains se posent quelques questions notamment James et Lily qui trouvent cet éloignement inhabituelle. Cependant cet éloignement semble affecté Sirius car le lendemain après que Caroline lui ait demandé de ne plus l'approcher, personne, ni même les trois autres maraudeurs ne l'ont vu de la journée. Ce n'est que quand Serdaigle fit une petite soirée dans leur salle commune qu'il fait une apparition. Par ailleurs durant cette soirée, Lily semble quelque peu troublé par le parfum de James après qu'elle eut un cours sur l'Amortentia. Elle s'est même confié à lui alors qu'ils étaient en chemin pour retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor. Elle lui avait confié les différences qu'il y avait entre sa sœur et elle et James comprit que si elle ne lui avait pas répondu à ses lettre de tous l'été c'était uniquement parce que Lily ne vivait plus chez elle. Une information que la jeune femme semblait garder pour elle afin qu'on ne la prenne pas en pitié. Cependant, une épidémie de grippe se rependit au château amenant tous les élèves nés-moldus à être admis à l'infirmerie. Un épidémie qui semble beaucoup inquiété les autres élèves et les professeurs qui ont fait venir des médicomage de Sainte Mangouste afin de purifier chaque recoin de Poudlard. Malheureusement ceux ayant été touché furent transférés à Sainte Mangouste car Mrs Pomfresh n'arrivait pas à connaître la cause exacte de cette grippe et comme la soigner. Plus tard dans la soirée, Regulus Black était convoqué par ses camarades qui était en lien avec les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et malgré lui, il trouva la cause de cette épidémie qui se retrouva uniquement à l'intérieur d'un chaudron. Et c'est en voyant le résultat sur les nés-moldus qu'il commença à avoir peur pour Mary si jamais cette histoire commence à partir très loin.

* * *

 **.**

 **13 – Bonnes nouvelles ?**

 **.**

 **Remus Lupin traversa les longs couloirs, il avait rendez-vous avec le médicomage qui le suivait depuis qu'il avait été mordu à la l'âge de cinq ans … le docteur Healthcare était bien le seul sorcier qui acceptait de le suivre car il ne comprenait pas la raison qui poussait ses confrères à ressentir du dégoût envers une personnes qui se transformait une fois par mois en une créature. En entrant dans le bureau, le maraudeur regarda le médicomage, il était petit robuste, ses cheveux grisonnant était coiffé vers l'arrière et retenu par un simple catogan, ses lunettes retombaient sur son nez et ses yeux marron reflétait une gentillesse et une bravoure indéniable. Il avait été conseillé à la famille Lupin par le professeur Dumbledore lui-même quand il est allé les voir en expliquant les moyens stratégique qu'il avait mit en place pour l'enfant de onze ans qu'était Remus autrefois.**

"- Bonjour doc, **salua Remus**

\- Ah monsieur Lupin, comment allez-vous ? **Demanda-t-il à son patient tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir**

\- Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans, **répondit-il**

\- Les effets de la plein lune se font déjà ressentir ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est rien contrairement à la veille.

\- Hum je vois … bon nous allons faire le check-up habituel puis nous parlerons d'un sujet dont je souhaiterai entretenir avec vous.

\- D'accord."

 **Le jeune homme se leva et retira sa chemise dévoilant ainsi les nombreuses cicatrices qui s'y trouvaient. Habituellement il aurait eu honte de se dévoiler mais avec beaucoup de patience, le docteur Healthcare avait réussit à obtenir sa confiance et Remus, même si il était mal à l'aise, lui montra facilement ses nouvelles blessures que le loup lui avait infligé.**

 **Le médicomages regarda chaque cicatrices et examina les nouvelles afin de voir à quelle degrés de profondeur elles étaient. Néanmoins, il félicita le travail de Mrs Pomfresh. Puis il prit la tension artérielle de Remus avant d'examiner tous les sens : l'ouïs, la vue, l'odorat, le toucher et le goût. Une fois fait, il fit signe à son patient qu'il pouvait se rhabiller. Ils prirent place de part et autre du bureau et le docteur nota un bref résumer de son examen. Puis il ferma le dossier de parchemin et croisa les bras et regarda son patient.**

"- Bien, je voulais vos voir car je souhaiterai savoir si vous connaissez le professeur Damoclès ?

\- Non, **répondit le jeune homme**

\- Il s'agit d'un chercheur qui s'expérimente sur les « maladies » les plus farfelue de notre environnement : la dragoncelle, la pousseo ou encore la lycanthropie !"

 **A l'entente du nom d sa condition, Remus prêta une oreille beaucoup plus attentive que d'habitude.**

"- Comme vous le savez il n'existe malheureusement aucun remède contre la lycanthropie mais sachez que secrètement il existe une association qui effectue des recherches … celle du professeur Damoclès. Il y a plusieurs décennies de cela, il a réussit à obtenir un mélange de poudre d'argent et de dictame qui aurait un effet positif sur les loup garou … mais malheureusement les notes de cette potion ont été introuvable lorsque le professeur à trouver la mort Damoclès il y a un trentaine ou une quarantaine d'année.

\- Un remède de guérison ?

\- Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que non, ce n'est pas une remède pour guérir définitivement de la lycanthropie

\- Oh … **dit Remus déçut**

\- Mais ce remède peut affecter les effets de la lycanthropie

\- Comme quoi par exemple ?

\- Lorsqu'une personne est mordu, il suffit d'appliquer cette potion sur la plaie pour que l'hémorragie cesse mais cela n'empêchera pas la victime de se transformer tous les mois. Mais dans votre cas, si vous prenez cette potion tous les jour durant la semaine qui précède la pleine lune, cela peut améliorer le comportement du loup.

\- Le comportement du loup ?

\- Eh bien le loup aura plus un comportement animal et pensera comme un animal au lieu de s'attaquer à la seule chose qui trouvera … c'est à dire lui même ! En gros vous garderez votre lucidité durant vos transformations.

\- Donc si je comprends bien … lors de la semaine précédent la pleine lune, je prends cette potion et lorsque la pleine lune est là je ne m'infligerai plus des blessures jusqu'à en perdre connaissance, **résuma Remus**

\- C'est exacte. **Affirma le docteur Healthcare.** J'aurai aimé vous dire qu'un remède à été trouvé mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment. Après si vous acceptez, vous serez bien entendu suivit par Mrs Pomfresh et je viendrai à Poudlard pour vous examinez moi-même."

 **Mais Remus ne l'écoutait plus, il existait une potion qui atténuerait les effets de la pleine lune. Il ne souffrirait plus … du moins pas comme avant. Il ne savait pas si il devait sauter de joie ou bien être déçut. Dés le moment où il avait comprit que sa vie ne serai plus comme avant, c'est à dire à l'âge de sept ans, il avait prier Merlin pour qu'un beau jour un remède ou un vaccin soit réalisé pour faire disparaître cette putain de lycanthropie. Mais plus les mois passaient plus Remus priait de moins en moins en prenant conscience qu'il resterai un monstre toute sa vie.**

"- Remus ?

\- …

\- Remus ?

\- Hum … pardon vous disiez ? **Se réveilla le jeune homme**

\- Je disais que la décision vous appartient. Si vous souhaitez prendre cette potion, je m'occuperai moi même des démarches pour vous la faire parvenir dans les plus bref délais, bien entendu, il faudra faire un check-up régulier durant la première année. Et je ferai parvenir vos analyses afin de voir si vos défenses auto-immune accepterons le remède. Après je peux tout à fait comprendre que …

\- Que quoi ? Que je refuserai ? Il n'en est pas question ! Je souhaiterai avoir accès à ce remède, ce n'est pas la solution que j'espérai mais c'est tout de même une avancée. Je pense être habitué à gérer le loup qui est en moi mais à chaque lendemain de pleine lune, je découvre encore et encore de nouvelles cicatrices … je ne les compte plus mais je suis quasiment certain qu'il y en a tout autant que le nombres de route qui existe dans cette ville de Londres.

\- Vous comprenez que cela ne vous guérira pas de …

\- Je sais mais je préfère faire sortir le loup ayant un comportement animal qu'un monstre assoiffée de sang et qui s'inflige des blessures les plus horribles les unes que les autres et … mais que ce se passera-t-il si jamais le loup sent de la chaire humaine ? **Réalisa Remus**

\- Je vous l'ai dit … il gardera sa lucidité même si il sent un humain et l'odeur du sang je pense qu'il sera intrigué mais qu'il ne s'attaquera pas à eux à moins qu'il ne se sente menacé … comme tout les autres animaux !

\- Il sera uniquement un animal comme les autres ?

\- C'est exacte, **le docteur Healthcare**

\- Alors on le fait ! **Dit-il aussitôt**

\- Vous ne voulez pas y réfléchir à tête reposé ?

\- C'est déjà tout réfléchit doc … je souhaitera avoir accès à ce remède si cela peut me permettre de connaître un semblant de vie normale !

\- D'accord, je vais donc refaire un examen approfondit afin de l'envoyer à l'association Damoclès."

 **A nouveau Remus retira sa chemise et laissa le docteur, pendant qu'il l'examinait, le jeune homme demanda comment se fait-il que cette potion ressorte « par magie ». Le médicomage lui répondit que c'était en réalité le fils de Damoclès qui avait gardé les travaux de son père sous clef jusqu'à qu'un lointain neveu réussisse à y mettre la main dessus, il y a une dizaine d'année. Après plusieurs études ce neveu en question avait enfin trouvé à quoi correspondait la potion qui portait le nom de « Tue-loup ». Après plusieurs analyses avec des lycanthropes volontaires, il a décidé de présenter cette potion au congres des médicomages, mais ce n'est seulement après une année et demie d'observation et d'analyses, des effets précédents et suivants les pleines lunes, envers les lycanthropes volontaires que le congres accepta de mettre cette potion à la disposition de tous les hôpitaux sorciers pour les bons soins des patient lycanthropes. Remus après également que la potion tue-loup pouvait être apprise pour la vie domestique mais qu'elle était d'un niveau très avancé et que pour le moment le congres préférait que cela reste dans le domaine médical dans sa fabrication pendant un certain temps.**

 **Une fois terminé, Remus se rhabilla et prit le parchemin que lui tendit le docteur. Celui-ci l'informa qui lui enverra un hiboux quand il recevra les première fioles de la potion qui lui sera transmit par Mrs Pomfresh. Remus passa sa cape et quand il s'apprêta à sortir, il se ravisa et regarda le sorcier.**

"- Merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi doc !

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose mon petit, **sourit le medicomage**

\- Oh que si, vous êtes le seul qui ait accepté de me prendre en charge quand mon père est arrivé ici me tenant dans ses bras couvert de de sang quand j'avais cinq ans. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi !

\- Parce que c'est mon travail et que ce n'est certainement pas un enfant de cinq ans qui ait voulut être un loup garou !

\- C'est seulement pour cette raison ?

\- Peut-être aussi parce que il y des années de cela, j'eus également un enfant qui s'est fait mordre au même âge que vous ! Et comme pour vous personne ne voulait le prendre en charge et je venais d'obtenir mon diplôme de médicomage et je commençais à traiter les maladies les patient atteint d'une maladie étrange de notre époque comme par exemple la maladie de la jeune Ariana Dumbledore, mais je n'avais pas le droit traiter les membres de ma famille. Alors avec mon épouse nous nous sommes retrouvés à vivre une nuit d'enfer une fois par mois. Cette année là Albus Dumbledore était en dernière année de Poudlard, …"

 **En entendant cela, Remus ouvrit grand les yeux … il réalisa donc que le docteur qui était devant lui était bien plus âgé que le professeur Dumbledore.**

"- … et le directeur de l'époque, le professeur Heliotrope Wilkins était venu en personne chez moi pour nous annoncer à mon épouse, mon enfant et moi même que ma fille unique ne peut faire son entrée à Poudlard car il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire passer cette lycanthropie inaperçu !

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à votre fille ? **S'enquit Remus**

\- Elle a passée son dix-huitième anniversaire enfermée dans cette cave, que nous avons aménagés pour elle et quand nous y sommes retournés le lendemain matin, mon épouse et moi avons découvert notre fille …

\- Je suis désolé, **dit Remus attristé par l'histoire ce père qui avait perdue sa fille à cause de la lycanthropie**

\- Et c'est en voyant votre père aussi désespéré que je me suis souvenu de la façon dont j'étais et c'est pour cela que je m'occupe de vous … pour ne pas faire vivre à d'autres parents ce que j'ai vécut … perdre leur enfant ! En prenant soin de vous je me dis que ma fille, Artémia, est comme vous une personne qui mérite qu'on prenne le temps de s'occuper."

 **Le docteur Healthcare sourit posa une main sur l'épaule de Remus.**

"- Malgré que vous soyez un loup garou ne doit pas vous empêcher de vivre une vie normale le reste du temps ! Au contraire cela vous permet de profiter à fond de tout ce qu'il peut vous arriver de mieux !"

 **Remus enregistra les mots du médicomage et prit congé. Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il lui restait trente minutes avant de rejoindre le portoloin qui lui permettrait de rentrer à Poudlard. Il pensa qu'il aura peut-être l'occasion de prendre des nouvelles de ses camarades qui sont atteint de la grippe. Il prit le chemin du service qui s'occupait d'eux et demanda à la sorcier de la réception dan quelle chambre se trouvaient Lily et Caroline. La sorcière lui donna le numéro de la chambre et lui lança un enchantement qui empêcherai le virus de s'attaquer à lui.**

 **Quand il trouva la chambre, il frappa quelques coups et entra. Il voyait une Lily profondément endormit et une Caroline, ses long cheveux brun relevés en un chignon mal fait, les yeux ouvert jouant rêveusement avec le drap de son lit. Quand elle leva son regard, elle sourit faiblement.**

"- Hey enfin une visite autre que les médicomages et les guérisseurs, **dit-elle,** comment tu vas ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de demander ça tu ne crois pas ?

\- Ben écoute on pète la forme, on est allongée dans un lit … complètement morte, **plaisanta-t-elle**

\- Les médicomages ont dit quoi ?

\- Ben qu'ils n'ont pas de vaccin miracles mais ils ont trouvés quelques chose pour nous remettre d'aplomb et normalement d'ici la fin de la semaine on revient au château. On recommence à remonter la pente mais il est clair qu'on est encore faible sur les bords. **Expliqua-t-elle.**

\- Ah ben tant mieux, Poudlard est bien vide sans vous et ce n'est pas une façon de parler, **dit-il en prenant un chaise pour s'y asseoir.** Même James et Sirius sont triste de voir le château si peu remplit !

\- Ah … **dit-elle en baissant les yeux en entendant le prénom de Sirius.** Mais au faite qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ma mère, elle a fait une rechute et elle est hospitalisée ici. Dumbledore m'a dit que je pouvais allé la voir mais je dois revenir à une certaine heure, **dit-il en sortant l'excuse habituelle pour couvrir sa lycanthropie**

\- Elle va bien ? **S'enquit Caroline**

\- Elle va mieux mais ils veulent la garder encore quelques jours !

\- Ils ont raison, faut pas déconner avec les malades … bassine, **dit-elle en montrant l'objet à coté de Remus** "

 **Aussitôt le jeune homme attrapa la bassine et la posa sur le genoux de Caroline qui régurgita tous ce qu'elle avait réussit à avaler dans la matinée. Il lui flatta le dos afin de la calmer. Elle toussa plusieurs fois encore avant de régurgité à nouveau. Une fois la crise passée, Caroline inspira lentement avant de se rincer la bouche avec l'eau que Remus lui passa.**

"- Pff j'en ai marre ! **Dit-elle**

\- Comment va Lily ?

\- Très fatiguée, on ne sait pas pourquoi mais pour elle, c'est la nuit que ça va pas. Elle est complètement décalé de moi et ce n'est pas la seule !

\- Aie, **grimaça Remus**

\- Hum … et je vais être honnête avec toi, on, par on j'entends les élèves, va tous plus ou moins bien mais il y a de ça quelques jours aucun de nous tous allait bien et ça allait loin, très loin

\- Comment ça ? **S'inquiéta Remus**

\- Il y en a qui ont déjà fait des arrêts cardiaques, essentiellement ce sont des premières années mais heureusement les guérisseurs et les medicomages ont réagit très vite ! Avant hier soir, je ne dormais pas encore et j'ai entendu deux femmes qui parlaient de nous, les élèves, et selon elles, nous aurions subit un empoisonnement par inhalation !

\- Mais comment ? Si vous aviez respirés quelques choses alors nous aussi on serai dans le même état !

\- C'est peut-être encore une blague des Serpentards puisque ils ne veulent pas de nous, **se moqua Caroline de façon ironique** "

 **Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de regarder sa montre. L'heure de son portoloin n'allait pas tarder. Il embrassa Caroline et il sortit de la chambre de cette dernière. Quand il sortit complètement de Saint Mangouste, il rejoignit directement le portoloin.**

 **Quand il passa les grandes portes de l'école, Remus vit un attroupement anormal dans la grande salle. Aussitôt, son instinct de préfet fit surface et s'approcha, il s'excusa auprès de ses camarades et souffla quand il vit James, Peter et Sirius face à face à Antwon Tanner et Severus Rogue. Visiblement, James et Peter tentaient tant bien que mal de retenir Sirius de sauter sur les deux Serpentards.**

"- Allons allons Black pourquoi perdre ton sang froids ? **Se moqua Antwon.** Ces gens là ne mérite pas d'être dans notre monde.

\- C'est plus les gens comme toi qui ne devrai pas être de notre monde ! Et nous savons très que ce sont tes petits camarades et toi qui aviez provoquer cette putain d'épidémie qui a touché nos amis ! **Répondit-il**

\- Tout de suite les grands mots, **répondit Severus**

\- C'est marrant que tu dise ça Servillus, il n'y pas si longtemps, tu étais encore « ami » avec Evans et voilà comment tu l'a remercie ? En la traitant de cet immonde absurdité et de l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste ? **Dit Sirius en regardant le Serpentard** "

 **Rogue ne si que dire et il préféra se taire. Sirius continua de se débattre rendant la tâche difficile à James et Peter qui le retenait encore et encore. Puis tout de passa très vite, le maraudeur réussit à sortir des bras de ses amis pour attraper sa baguette et de la pointer vers les garçons qui étaient face à lui. Remus avança pour retenir son ami mais attrapa Peter qui allait tomber à terre.**

"- SIRIUS NON ! **Cria James**

\- BLACK ! **Fit la voix du professeur Collins** "

 **Tous les élèves se tournèrent pour laisser passer l'enseignante qui abordait un visage furieux. Elle tenta d'examiner la scène qui s'était produit et quand elle arriva à une conclusion, elle intima Sirius de baisser sa baguette d'un regard et le jeune homme obéit.**

"- Retournez à vos occupations, il n'y a plus rien à voir, **dit-elle à l'ensemble des élèves.** Quand à vous messieurs, un rapport sera rédiger à vos directeurs de maison, **dit-elle à James, Peter, Sirius, Severus, Remus et Antwon.** Maintenant Black veuillez me suivre immédiatement !

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? **Répondit-il**

\- Ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre ! **Rugit-elle** "

 **A contre cœur, Sirius la suivit sous les regards des autres élèves. Quand ils disparurent, personne ne bougeaient, James et Remus se regardèrent d'un simple hochement de tête ils comprirent ce qu'ils devaient faire. Alors ils firent tous les deux leur devoir en envoyant tous le monde en dehors de la grande salle. Les trois maraudeurs allèrent dans le parc et aussitôt James demanda à Remus comment s'était passé son rendez-vous avec le docteur. Le lycanthrope leur répondit tout en parlant de la nouvelle potion qui allait prendre tout en annonçant les effets que ça allait avoir sur son organisme. James et Peter prirent cette nouvelle avec joie et ils furent content pour leur ami.**

"- J'ai eu l'occasion de voir Caroline et Lily, **dit-il**

\- Alors ? **Demanda Peter**

\- Eh bien ils subissent tous un traitement qui pourrait les mettre d'aplomb et si tout se passe bien ils pourront revenir à la fin de la semaine.

\- Ce ne sont que de bonnes nouvelles, **dit James,** néanmoins comment elles vont ?

\- Eh bien Lily dormait quand je suis entrée et apparemment, c'est la nuit qu'elle ne va pas bien, comme d'autres. Et Caroline eh bien ça va même si ce n'est pas tout à fait ça ! Elle m'a dit qu'un soir alors qu'elle ne dormait pas encore, elle a entendu deux guérisseuse parlée et elles disaient que nos camarades se seraient fait empoisonnés par inhalation.

\- Bah si ils ont respirés quelques chose, on devait nous être mal en point, **dit Peter**

\- C'est ce que je lui aies dis mais elle n'a pas su me répondre, puis elle a plaisantée en disant que c'est peut-être un coup des Serpentards.

\- Ha ha, elle pense comme nous **dit James**

\- Mais il y a des élèves qui ont déjà fait des arrêts cardiaques et heureusement les médicomages et les guérisseurs ont très vite réagit !

\- Aie, **grimaça James**

\- Vous avez trouvés quelques chose de votre coté pendant que j'étais pas là ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Non, **répondit Peter**

\- Et que s'est-il passé avec Sirius ?

\- On sortait de la grande salle quand il a entendu Tanner dire une grosse connerie sur ceux qui sont à Sainte Mangouste, ça ne lui a pas plu et son sang n'a fait qu'un tour, **expliqua James**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Un truck du genre que c'était bien fait pour eux, qu'ils ne devaient pas empiété sur un territoire qui n'est pas le leur, **répondit Peter** "

 **Remus fit un oui de la tête et quand il regarda à nouveau sa montre, il remarqua qu'il allait devoir courir pour se vêtir de son uniforme et d'aller en cours de Sortilège. Il s'excusa auprès des deux autres maraudeurs et se rendit aussi vite que possible à la salle commune de Gryffondor.**

"- Bon ben Remus nous a ramené que de bonnes nouvelles, **dit Peter**

\- Ouais, ça apporte un peu de soleil das cette fraîcheur du mois de novembre. Dis moi, tu compte faire quoi l'année prochaine ?

\- Je ne sais pas et toi ?

\- Soit une carrière comme auror, soit sorcier d'élite dans la Brigade de la police magique ou alors … je me forcerai de travailler pour l'entreprise de mon père et reprendre les commandes quand il partira à la retraite

\- Ton père est encore loin de la retraite Cornedrue

\- Hey il va avoir soixante ans l'année prochaine, il n'est plus tout jeune et ma mère c'est pareil … **dit-il**

\- Non ta mère est vraiment loin de la retraite par contre !

\- Elle trois ans d'écart avec mon père, certes en tant qu'auror elle va ne va plus sur le terrain sauf si c'est un cas de force majeur … comme pour Pré-au-Lard, mais sinon elle s'occupe de former les nouvelles recrues ! Mais tout est que mes parents n'ont plus la même énergie et souplesse de leur jeunesse !

\- Ils ont un âge si avancé que ça ?

\- Ouais cinquante-neuf et cinquante-six ans, **dit-il** "

 **Quand la cloche sonna, les deux maraudeurs se levèrent et partirent au pas de course pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours. Ils croisèrent Sirius qui allait lui aussi en Sortilège. Ils arrivaient pile au moment où le professeur Flitwick allait fermer la porte. Ils retrouvèrent Remus et prirent place tout en sortant leur baguette.**

"- Alors avec Collins ? **Demanda Remus en chuchotant** -

 **Peter regarda Sirius qui sentit son regard et fit un non de la tête en comprenant sa question muette. Sirius répondit qu'elle lui avait passé un savon … et un sacré savon. Il en avait encore des frissons, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi en colère. Si les yeux pouvait lancer des flammes voilà bien longtemps qu'il se serai retrouver à l'état d'un hippogriffe grillé. Puis il prit des nouvelles du rendez-vous de Remus et comme les deux autres maraudeurs il accueillit la potion comme une bonne nouvelle.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Des caresses, des baisers, des soupirs, des battement de cœur, des rires, des sourires, une sensation de bien être … voilà ce qu'elle ressentait sur elle et en elle. Elle sentait l'humidité d'une bouche allant de son oreille gauche à son cou pour ensuite descendre sur ses seins en passant sur son ventre, le bas de son ventre pour enfin arriver au cœur de sa féminité. Une explosion de bien être se rependait à travers son corps et qui lui procura un certain nombre de frissons.**_

 _ **Sa main se baladant dans les cheveux de la personne qui lui procurait tout ce bien être afin de lui intimer d'aller plus loin dans l'exploration de son corps afin qu'il puisse la faire sienne. Et c'est ce qui arriva rapidement. Elle se sentait bien, très bien même. Elle se sentait enfin chez elle. Elle se sentait aimée et désirée. Elle ne savait pas qu'on pouvait ressentir cela rien qu'en étant la délicieuse victime d'une bouche qui lui faisait vivre les plus belles tortures exquises les unes que les autres. Elle savait qu'elle commettait un pêcher mais c'était tellement doux et agréable qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y prendre goût.**_

 _ **Puis les baisers remontèrent pour reprendre le même chemin, le bas ventre, le ventre, ses seins, son cou pour terminer sa course en dessous de son oreille gauche. Mais alors qu'elle allait rencontrer le visage du coupable de ce bien être,**_ **…**

… **elle fut tirer de son sommeil par une atroce douleur au ventre qui l'amena à se pencher à régurgiter tous ce qu'elle avait mangée dans la journée. Malencontreusement, elle réveilla sa meilleure amie qui appela aussitôt u guérisseuse de nuit. Celle-ci arriva, fit un sortilège afin de transformer un vase en une bassine assez grande pour ensuite nettoyer le sol.**

"- Je suis … désolé, **dit-elle à la guérisseuse**

\- Ce n'est rien miss Evans ! **Rassura la sorcière** "

 **Lily continua de faire sortir tous ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre jusqu'à qu'elle atteigne un point de non retour. A contre cœur, la guérisseuse lui donna des calories par transfusion magiques et aussitôt Lily se rendormit tellement elle se sentait faible et fatigué.**

 **Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et tout comme ses camarades elle subit le traitement qui soulagèrent les symptômes de la grippe. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était transféré à Sainte Mangouste mais pourtant elle avait l'impression que cela faisait un mois. Elle tenta de prendre un livre qui lui était proposer par la guérisseuse mais pendant sa lecture ses yeux ne cessaient de se fermer tous seuls. Alors elle lâcha le livre et discuta avec Caroline. Elles inventèrent un jeu en imaginant où et comment elles seront d'ici une dizaine ou une vingtaine d'années par l'autre.**

"- Euh … tu seras aussi autoritaire que tu ne l'es déjà car tu seras sûrement mère d'un, de deux, de trois voir de quatre enfants, **plaisanta Caroline**

\- Hey, je ne suis pas une machine à bébé, **répliqua Lily**

\- Ton mari te rendra tellement chèvre que tu auras des cheveux blanc avant l'heure. Tu travailleras comme directrice d'un centre de loisirs pour les petits sorciers en bas âge, mais le plus important c'est que tu vivra ta vie en couleur ! Sinon coté amitié tu seras toujours la même, prête à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que tes amis se sentent bien et tu seras un véritable rayon de soleil dans la vie de tous les jours. **Résuma Caroline.** Allé à toi

\- Alors si moi je serai autoritaire, toi tu seras aussi surprotectrice que tu ne l'es avec Sara car tu auras cinq gamins ! **Se moqua Lily**

\- Cinq ? **S'offusqua Caroline**

\- Ouais, ton futur mari aura bien à se tenir car il ne sait pas du tout dans quoi il s'engagera en partageant ta vie et ce sera toi qui lui donnera des cheveux blanc avant l'heure. Je sais aussi que tu sera sûrement la meilleure journaliste qui puisse exister car tu travaillera à la Gazette du sorcier qui sera bien plus agréable à lire que maintenant. Et coté amitié, tu seras toujours présente pour la moindre occasion qui se présentera à eux et tu seras même la personne qu'on voudrai avoir pour vivre une grande aventure. **Termina Lily**

\- Tu te souviens quand on s'amusait avec Ella et Tessa à dire les trois garçons pour qui on craquait plus jeunes ?

\- Oui, **se souvient Lily,** toi c'était Paul McCartney des Beatles, Roger Dukes et Ashton Kenners qui étaient dans notre classe en primaire

\- Yep et toi c'était John Lennon des Beatles aussi, Martin Jones et Daniel Kapmann qui étaient eux aussi dans notre école. **Sourit Caroline.** Si tu devais choisir entre trois garçons de Poudlard, lesquels tu trouves mignon à regarder ?

\- Hum … malgré qu'il soit un Serpentard, Jefferson Mulciber est plutôt mignon, …

\- C'est sur avec ses yeux vert et ses cheveux noir, **approuva Caroline**

\- Zachary, …

\- Ouuuuuh Marlène va pas être contente, **ricana la brune**

\- Oh je lui ai dis, qu'elle n'avais pas choisis le plus moche quand ils ont commencés à sortir ensemble !

\- Et le troisième ?

\- Le troisième … _James Potter,_ **pensa-t-elle,** faut que tu me promettes de garder ça pour toi !

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer ! **Promit Caroline**

\- Potter est beau à regarder !

\- Quoi ? **Sourit Caroline** "

 **Lily et Caroline se regardèrent longuement avant que la jeune femme à le chevelure brune n'explose de rire sous le regard gênée de sa meilleure amie. Elle savait que ça allait surprendre sa meilleure amie mais même si il lui tapait sur le système nerveux, Lily devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas aussi repoussant physiquement que mentalement. Avec ses cheveux noir, ses yeux vaguement mystérieux et sa musculature qu'il avait gagné grâce à des années de pratique en Quidditch, il était certainement l'un des plus beau jeune homme que Poudlard ait pu connaître. Sans compte sa facilité en magie et son intelligence qui faisait sûrement de lui le petit ami parfait.**

 **Lily attendit que sa meilleure amie se calme mais voyant que cela n'allait pas arriver de si tôt, elle attrapa le livre qu'elle avait commencé pour le lui lancé. Cela arrêta Caroline aussitôt.**

"- Alors là, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises ça sans que tu ne sois sobre !

\- Quand ? Où ? Comment ?

\- Quand je ne sais plus sûrement cet été. Où, je crois que c'était chez Tessa pour son anniversaire. Comment, disons que tu étais assez pompette. Au début je me disais « oui c'est sur le coup de l'alcool, elle n'est pas sérieuse » mais là tu es sobre donc je ne peux que te croire, **rigola-t-elle.** Mais promit je ne dirai rien !

\- Tant mieux, et toi, tu choisirais qui ?

\- Oh pff je sais pas ! **Répondit Caroline.** Benjy est plutôt pas mal, Justin Pierce le préfet de Poufsouffle et …

\- Paul Louvois ? **Se moqua Lily**

\- Oui même si il est plus jeune que moi …

\- Il a un an de moins, c'est rien, **rétorqua Lily,** quoi que tu les aime bien les petit jeunes, il n'y a qu'à voir avec Oliver Tate l'été de nos seize ans alors qu'il en avait quinze ! **Dit-elle en se moquant**

\- Garce ! **Répondit Caroline en lui lançant un coussin.** Non en troisième personne je choisirai …

\- Black ? Sirius Black ?

\- Plutôt mourir du sortilège de la mort que de le choisir ! Dit-elle subitement

\- Hey là … calme toi !

\- Désolé, **s'excusa Caroline**

\- Quand ce n'est pas la guerre entre Potter et moi, c'est entre Black et toi !

\- … **reniflant**

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? Vous ne vous parlez quasiment plus !"

 **Caroline savait qu'un jour Lily allait lui poser cette question mais la vérité était qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de Sirius. Elle revit dans sa tête ces images qu'elle avait surprit dans ce bureau et cela lui donna des frissons. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais elle en avait assez de pleurer pour Sirius Black ! Elle inspira longuement et regarda Lily**

"- T'as raison, **dit-elle**

\- Sur quoi ? **Demanda Lily sans comprendre**

\- Sur la troisième personne, je choisirai sûrement Paul Louvois !"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Pour les élèves qui étaient encore à Poudlard, la semaine passa d'une lenteur insoutenable. Ils avaient l'impression que la seule chose qu'ils puissent faire c'est d'aller dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner, aller en classe, faire leurs devoirs, aller à la bibliothèque pour avoir toutes les informations nécessaires, retourner dans la salle commune quand la journée prit fin. Voilà ce qu'ils ressentaient une journée sans qu'une nouvelle rumeur ne se fasse entendre ou bien qu'un nouvel événement n'ait eu lieu.**

 **Pour tous les élèves les jours étaient lents et ennuyant, mais pour Dorcas Meadowes c'était encore pire. Elle qui avait l'habitude de se chamailler avec Lily au moins trois fois par jour, avait l'impression qu'on lui avait retirée toute son énergie. Et pourtant Marlène, sa meilleure amie, avait tout tentée pour la requinquer mais toutes les deux savaient que ce n'était pas pareil. Mais Dorcas appréciait tous les efforts que Marlène faisait pour la remettre sur les rails. En ce moment même, elle sortit des cuisines en tenant un plat. Elle reprit le chemin pour rentrer à la tour de Gryffondor, entre ses mains se trouvait un plat qu'elle voulait partager avec ses amis.**

"- Ah ben te voilà, **s'exclama Frank en la voyant entrer dans la salle commune**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramène de bon ? **Demanda Marlène**

\- Un gâteau ….

\- Au chocolat ! **S'exclama Alice en se levant subitement** "

 **La Gryffondor se leva et regarda le gâteau qu'avait ramener Dorcas. Aussitôt ses yeux s'illuminèrent, elle conduit Dorcas à prendre place sur les canapés et métamorphosa une plume en un couteau afin de pouvoir faire des parts.**

"- Dommage qu'on soit en semaine, on aurait pu inviter, nos amis des autres maisons, **dit Alice**

\- Ouais mais mieux vaut pas tenter le diable, avec ce qu'il se passe à cause de la grippe les profs sont sur le pied de guerres, **répondit Frank**

\- Ils n'ont toujours rien trouvés ? **Demanda Marlène**

\- Eh bien, j'ai posé la question à Potter durant l'entraînement et apparemment non, ils n'ont toujours rien trouvé ! **Répondit le jeune Londubat**

\- C'est justement pour ça que j'ai demandé aux elfes de faire un gâteau. **S'écria Dorcas.** Nous nous inquiétons pour nos camarades et c'est normal. Nous avons tous le moral à zéro et Lily dit toujours que le meilleur remède c'est le chocolat pour positiver et reprendre des forces. Donc je propose donc qu'on oublis cette satané épidémie durant quelques minutes et qu'on positive ! Et puis Lupin nous a bien annoncé qu'ils reviendront sûrement en fin de semaine !

\- Dodo à raison , **dit Marlène**

\- Ah non Marley, je t'en pris ne m'appelle pas comme Evans, **supplie Dorcas**

\- Ben c'est mignon Dodo, **répondit-elle**

\- Quand c'est Evans qui ne prononce alors qu'elle est pompette oui c'est mignon et malaisant mais quand c'est dans un état de sobriété, c'est gênant !

\- Dodo … vas-y je vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant, **taquina Alice avant de sourire face au regard que lui lançait sa camarade**

\- Evans n'aura pas le temps de passer cinq minutes entre ces murs que je l'enverrai de suite à Sainte Mangouste à cause de ce surnom débile ! **Râla-t-elle** "

 **Les trois Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire, ils furent rapidement rejoint par James qui rentra de sa ronde. Depuis l'absence de Lily, il effectuait toutes les tâches de la jeune femme : les heures de tutorats, les rondes, présider les réunions, les compte rendu, tenir informer ses camarades de maison des nouvelles de l'école et bien sûr faire respecter le règlement intérieur. Il faisait tous ça en plus de ses cours, des entraînements, du peu d'heures de tutorat qu'il donnait à des premières année et ses rondes habituelle.**

"- Ah ben, si il y en a un qui besoin de décompresser c'est bien Potter ! **Dit Alice en le voyant.** Car en plus de son emplois du temps il fait aussi celui de Lily !

\- Vient prendre une part Potter, ça te fera du bien, **invita Dorcas tout en lui servant une part**

\- Merci, **dit-il avant d'écraser un long bâillement de sa main,** je suis claqué !

\- Je peux toujours alléger tes entraînements le temps qu'Evans soit absente, **proposa Frank**

\- C'est bien gentil Londubat mais non, le Quidditch me permet de me vider la tête !

\- Ouais mais t'as besoin de sommeil, t'as une tête de déterré, **dit Marlène,** et je suis certaine que tu ne prends pas assez de vitamine le matin !

\- Et quels sont les vitamines dont je peux me procurer docteur McKinnon ?

\- En mangeant des fruits au petit déjeuner, boire du jus de citrouille et renforcer tes os en buvant du lait ou en mangeant du fromage durant le déjeuner ! **Expliqua-t-elle**

\- Mais c'est que tu es bien partis pour devenir une merveilleuse guérisseuse McKinnon

\- C'est la voie que je me suis fixé alors je m'y prends tôt, **sourit-elle**

\- Et vous autres, vous avez une idée de ce que vous souhaitez faire plus tard ? **Demanda James à ses camarades**

\- Auror, **répondirent Alice et Frank en chœur**

\- Bon là, nous sommes sur d'être en sécurité avec ces deux là, **dit-il,** et toi Meadowes ?

\- Pff, je n'en sais rien … **répondit-elle**

\- Menteuse, tu as dis que d'être médicomages te plairait, **répliqua Marlène**

\- Tu veux soigner les gens ? **S'étonna James**

\- C'est juste une idée, je n'y ai pas réfléchit sérieusement, r **épondit-elle**

\- On ferai une super équipe pourtant … bon on foutra le bordel à Sainte Mangouste à cause de nos pitreries mais on fera tout de même une superbe équipe, **ajouta Marlène en souriant**

\- A voir, je veux d'abord évaluer toutes les options qui s'offriront à moi, **ajouta-t-elle**

\- Et toi James, tu as une idée ? **Demanda Alice intéressée**

\- Non, mais si je sais que si je ne trouve rien, je pourrai toujours travailler avec mon père, **dit-il en s'affalant de façon nonchalante sur le canapé**

\- Ha l'ironie du sort … Potter travailler pour l'entreprise capillaire de son père alors que ses cheveux sont couvert d'épis infernal ! **Se moqua Frank**

\- Hey il m'arrive de réussir à me coiffer, **rétorqua-t-il,** bon c'est rare mais …

\- Quand est-ce qu'il t'arrive de te coiffer ? **Demanda Dorcas souriante**

\- Pour Noël et les repas en famille, **répondit-il**

\- Ouais c'est quand on est pas à Poudlard, nous avons juste le droit à observer la tignasse infernale alors que la famille à droit à une jolie petite coupe bien plate ! **Dit Alice en levant les yeux en l'air**

\- Ah non pas plate sinon je ressemble à Flitwick, **dit-il en provoquant les rires de ses camarades.** J'ai juste à les coiffer convenablement tout en laissant un peu de volume et voilà !

\- Alors ce sera ton défit ! **S'exclama Marlène**

\- Pardon ?

\- Avant la fin de l'année, je veux te voir les cheveux convenablement coiffés, **dit-elle en lui tendant sa main**

\- Deal, **répondit James en acceptant la poignet de main,** qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

\- Je me coupe les cheveux aussi court que Lily, **dit-elle**

\- Ça me va … et si tu gagnes ?

\- A toi de choisir, **dit-elle**

 **Mais Marlène savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça car maintenant James afficha un sourire de défit. Il adorait ce genre de chose et quand le jeu lui plaisait il faisait tous pour remporter la manche. Il réfléchit alors à ce qu'il pourrait se faire si jamais il perdait ce pari.**

\- Je me teint les cheveux en bleu et je m'habillerai en Dumbledore toute une journée, **dit-il**

\- Oh maintenant j'espère vivement que tu perdes, je veux voir ça ! **Se moqua Marlène**

 **Le lendemain, comme un bon mois de novembre, le froids était présent et la pluie tombait fortement. Selon un certain nombre d'élève, un orage arrivait. La pluie était le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre dans les couloirs et dans les classes, on entendait le bruit des plumes qui gribouillaient sur les parchemins ainsi que les voix des professeurs qui enseignaient. Le calme et la concentration était roi et personne ne s'attendait à ce que soudainement un bruit semblable à un gros feu d'artifice se fit entendre dans tous le château. Tous les habitants du château, professeurs, élèves, fantômes et même Peeves avaient sursauté.**

 **Le professeur McGonagall traversa toute la classe et quand elle ouvrit la porte, rien ne semblait avoir fait trembler les murs de l'école mais ce n'est que quand elle aperçut des élèves de troisième année en compagnie du professeur Slughorn qu'elle arqua un sourcil. Aussitôt, elle se dirigea vers son collègue.**

"- Que s'est-il passé Horace ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Il y a eu une explosion dans un des donjons, il n'y a pas de blessés mais j'ai préféré amener mes élèves en sécurité, **répondit-il en sortant un mouchoir pour s'éponger le** **front.**

\- Vous avez bien fait, **dit-elle avait de se tourner vers sa classe,** miss Davis, je vous pris de ramener vos camarades dans la grande salle, **dit-elle en parlant à la préfète de Gryffondor qui était en cinquième année**

\- Bien professeur, **répondit-elle,** bien que tous le monde me suive !"

 **Accompagné de sa classe et de celle du professeur Slughorn, Cassandra amena tous le monde dans la grande salle tandis que les deux professeurs, allèrent vers les donjons. Ils furent rapidement rejoint pas leurs collègues qui avaient eux aussi demandé à ce qu'on amène les élèves dans la grande salle.**

 **Quand ils arrivèrent devant les donjons, ils aperçurent Dumbledore qui tenait dans baguette en main.**

"- Albus ? **Appela Arabella Collins.** Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous très chère, **répondit-il,** les élèves ?

\- Dans la grande salle, **répondit le professeur Chourave** "

 **D'un simple coup de baguette, il fit disparaître la fumée et le corps professoral entra dans la pièce. Fort heureusement personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur donc il n'y avait aucune victime à déplorer. Cependant, ils remarquèrent la présence d'un chaudron, par instinct de maître des potions, Horace Slughorn s'approcha et examina le contenu du chaudron qui se trouvait au sol.**

"- Qu'en penses-tu Horace ? **Demanda Dumbledore**

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas qui a préparé ce genre de potion mais elle très bien réalisé, **répondit-il**

\- Horace, **rétorqua le professeur Jets,** nous ne sommes pas là pour voir le travail d'un élève mais de la raison qui a faillit ramener une catastrophe

\- C'est vrai, eh bien, cette potion n'est certainement pas étudier en ces lieux et puis je pense qu'elle doit contenir des ingrédients que je ne possède pas dans mon laboratoire !

\- Si ce sont des élèves, comment ont-ils pu se procurer des ingrédients que Poudlard ne possède pas et surtout … qui sont les irresponsables pour produire une potion aussi nuisible ? **Demanda le professeur Flitwick**

\- Tien, cela est bizarre, **remarqua le professeur Slughorn**

\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? **Demanda Silvanus Brûlopot, l'enseignant de Soin aux créatures magiques**

\- Je peux me tromper mais il se pourrai bien que dans cette potion il y ait des bactéries qui sont peuvent être la cause de cette épidémie qui ont touché une grande partie de nos élèves !

\- En êtes-vous sur de ce que vous avancez ? **Demanda Constance Sterling, le professeur de Divination**

\- Oui, mais je préfère tout de même prendre quelques échantillons … pour le bien des nos élèves et pour la recherches, cela peut-être un avantage pour le maître des potions que je suis !

\- Quand pourras-tu avoir des résultats fiables ? **Demanda Dumbledore**

\- D'ici une petite semaine mon vieil ami, **répondit-il**

\- Alors soit, tu as une semaine pour nous dire ce qu'est cette potion. En attendant, je vous conseille vivement d'être prudent, deux explosions dont une qui a coûté la vie à l'une de nos élèves est amplement suffisant ! **Avertit le directeur** "

 **Puis ils allèrent retrouver leurs élèves qui attendaient toujours dans la grande salle. Après avoir donner une explication valable, afin de ne pas créer la panique, tous les cours de la journée furent suspendu et tous devaient retourner dans leur salle commune et ne pas en ressortir jusqu'au lendemain. Exceptionnellement, ce seront les professeurs qui effectueront les rondes après le couvre feu.**

 **Alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur salle commune, Mary s'approcha du professeur Dumbledore.**

"- Excusez-moi monsieur, **interpella-t-elle**

\- Oui, que se passe-t-il Mary ?

\- Avez-vous des nouvelles de nos amis ? Et quand est-ce qu'ils reviendront ?

\- J'ai effectivement des nouvelles de vos amis et le traitement qu'ils suivent fonctionne, quand à leur retour, il semblerai qu'ils puissent revenir durant cette fin de semaine mais rien n'est certain, **répondit-il**

\- D'accord, **dit-elle déçut de ne pas avoir assez de bonnes nouvelles**

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mary, si il y a bien une chose qui j'ai appris sur les moldus ou les nés-moldus, c'est qu'ils sont résistant à toutes les maladies qui peuvent les toucher. Et puis certain dise que pour ce sentir mieux il suffit d'un arôme pour que le mal passe sans faire de dégât,

\- Lequel ?

\- Tout ce qui est à base de citron, **sourit-il** "

 **Mary sourit en entendant la remarque du directeur et retourna vers ses camarades de maison. Elle répéta à Zachary ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore et lui même fut déçut mais relativisa en tenant en compte qu'ils allaient tout de même revenir à Poudlard.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Le week-end était tout aussi froid que l'était la semaine. Les pull chaud, les grosse chaussettes et les couvertures avaient prit possession dans toute la salle commune de Gryffondor.**

 **Ce matin là, Alice se leva et fila directement dans la salle de bain. Elle avait un devoir à terminé et elle comptait bien y arriver dans la journée … surtout que Lily n'est pas là pour non seulement lui tenir compagnie mais aussi pour lui expliquer tous ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Quand elle sortit du dortoir vêtu d'un pantalon en coton, d'un pull-over tout en tenant ses affaires scolaire et sa grosse couverture, elle retrouva la salle commune vide. Habituellement elle se serai précipitée pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner mais son envie de termine son devoir au plus vite l'emportait sur la faim.**

 **Elle s'installa donc sur une table éparpilla ses parchemins, ses manuels, posa son encrier et sa plume à proximité et relut ce qu'elle avait déjà écrit la dernière fois ! En septième année, ils revoyaient encore les bases de ce qu'ils avaient apprit lors des années précédente et le professeur Flitwick leur avait demandé de choisir un sortilège et d'en faire un parchemin bien détaillé et que cela compterai bien entendu pour les notes de contrôle continu avant qu'ils ne passent aux ASPICs. Sans trop savoir pour quelle raison, Alice avait choisit le sortilège d'amnésie. Elle avait déjà évoquer l'histoire du sortilège, de l'utilisation, du contre sort, des risques et des conséquences. Dorénavant, elle voulait écrire sur les différences qu'il y a entre ce sortilège et celui des faux souvenirs.**

 **Au fur et à mesure des minutes, elle se concentra dans sa rédaction qu'elle n'entendait pas ses camarades se lever et sortir de la salle commune. Elle ne voyait même pas Frank arrivé vers elle. Ce n'est que quand il passa une main dans le dos, qu'elle sursauta et fit rayure sur son parchemin.**

"- Oh et merde ! **Jura-t-elle**

\- Eh bien quel langage miss Fortescue, **se moqua Frank**

\- Fallait pas arriver sans donner des signaux d'alerte, **rétorqua-t-elle**

\- Même si j'avais donné des signaux, tu ne m'aurai pas vu, ni entendu !

\- Pas faux, **avoua-t-elle,** mais je veux finir ce devoir, ça fait deux semaines que j'y suis et je suis loin d'avoir terminé !

\- Tu sais il n'est à rendre qu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine !

\- Je sais mais si je le termine aujourd'hui, j'aurai juste à le relire et à l'écrire au propres la semaine prochaine. Toi je pari que tu as finis le tien ?

\- Oui hier soir, merci à Lupin, il m'a été d'une grande aide étant donné que nous avons choisit le sortilège de chatouillis. T'es là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Huit heure, **dit-elle en regardant sa montre**

\- Accorde toi une pause pour prendre ton petit dej' et après tu reviendras sur ton devoir, **suggérait-il** "

 **Elle accepta et c'est main dans la main qu'ils allèrent ensemble dans la grande salle accompagné des autres élèves. Mais quand ils entrèrent, qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise quand il aperçurent que la grande salle était beaucoup plus remplit que ces derniers jours. Le jeune couple alla rejoindre leur amis à une table et se servirent leur petit déjeuné.**

"- Hey mais c'est pas Elia Paulson une Gryffondor de quatrième année ? **Demanda Damian en regardant face à** **lui** "

 **Aussitôt Marlène, Dorcas, Alice et Frank se retournèrent et virent qu'effectivement Elia Paulson, une née-moldu était de retour de Sainte Mangouste. Dorcas leva le pouce afin de répondre au Serdaigle qu'il avait raison et très vite ils furent prit d'un grand espoir en voyant apparaître Lily et Caroline à tout moment.**

"- Je sais pas toi mais les céréales de Poudlard m'ont grave manquées, **dit une voix derrières Mary**

\- Mouais, pour ma part c'est la bouffe en général, **répondit une autre voix**

\- Tu n'est qu'un ventre sur patte Evans !

\- Tu t'es regardé Bernard ?"

 **A l'entente de ces deux noms, ils firent volte face et tombèrent sur Caroline, tenant un bol de céréales et Lily qui tenait trois ou quatre toast grillés. Dorcas fut la première à crier sa joie et se leva pour aller prendre ses deux amis dans ses bras, elle fut rejoint très vite par le reste de la bande et les deux jeunes femmes les accueillirent toute souriante.**

"- Ça y est vous êtes tous sortie ! **S'exclama Mary tout heureuse**

\- Ouais mais on nous prescrit beaucoup de repos pour ce week-end, donc en gros aujourd'hui on fera rien d'autre que de rester bien au chaud dans notre salle commune, **répondit Caroline en prenant une cuillère de céréales**

\- Comment allez-vous ? **Demanda Zachary**

\- Encore un peu fatigué et barbouillé mais il n'y plus aucune trace de la grippe ! **Répondit Lily**

\- Ouais mais elle ne vous a pas épargné, **dit Dorcas en les regardant de la tête au pied**

\- Ouais, j'ai perdus huit kilos et Lily en a perdue dix, **ajouta Caroline**

\- Mais je compte bien reprendre ne serai-ce cinq kilos, là j'ai l'impression de ressembler au fil de fer qui me sert de sœur, **dit Lily en mordant dans son deuxième toast.** "

 **Une fois les retrouvaille passé, tous les élèves prirent place autour des tables et firent le silence en voyant que Dumbledore allait prendre la parole.**

"- Comme vous l'auriez constatés, vos chers amis sont de retour de Sainte Mangouste en de meilleure forme. Bien entendu, ils ont encore besoin de repos mais selon les médicomages, ils seront d'attaque pour reprendre les cours dés lundi. Puisse leur retour soit des agréables ! **Dit-il en recevant des applaudissements.** D'autre part, je souhaiterai informés aux absents que vos camarades qui n'ont pas été touché par la grippe vous ont prit des notes afin que vous ne soyez pas perdue à cause de votre absence qui a duré deux semaines. Bien entendu les professeurs et moi même sommes là pour vous aider en cas de besoin. **Nouvelle vague d'applaudissement.** Je souhaiterai également vous rappeler que l'utilisation d'ingrédients ne faisant pas partit du programme du cours de potion est absolument interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école et que si vous souhaitez vous exercer dans cette matière, il est possible que vous puissiez vous améliorer en pratiquant tout en étant surveillé et en utilisant les ingrédients de votre enseignants après avoir obtenu l'autorisation du professeur Slughorn. Si certains d'entre vous ne le font pas, ils obtiendront une sanction dés plus sévère."

 **Mais cette fois-ci, il n'eut aucune vague d'applaudissement. Tous le monde savait que la pire des sanctions serait le renvoi définitif.**

"- Je vous souhaite à tous de passer un excellent petit déjeuner, **termina le directeur** "

 **Une fois le petit déjeuner passé, la petite bande sortirent de la grande salle.**

"- On a été absente que deux semaines ? **S'étonna Caroline**

\- « Que deux semaines » ? Mais c'est énorme ! **S'exclama Mary**

\- Ben tu sais que t'es allongée quasiment toute la journée à ne rien faire à part discuter, dormir, lire un livre ou être dans tes pensées, t'as l'impression que le temps passe beaucoup plus lentement, **expliqua Lily** "

 **Ils traversèrent les couloirs et afin de rester tous ensemble, ils décidèrent d'aller dans une salle de classe qui avait été aménagée en raison du mauvais temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. Sur le chemin, ils passèrent aux cuisines et demandèrent aux elfes de maison si ils pouvaient leur préparer un bon chocolat chaud. En entrant, ils prirent place sur les canapé proche de la cheminée et les deux jeunes femmes apprenaient ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur absences … c'est à dire pas grande chose, mis à part que les professeurs avaient trouvés la cause de l'épidémie. Lily et Caroline soufflèrent en sachant que cette action pouvait très bien être une œuvre de quelques personnes qui n'aimaient pas les nés-moldus et ces personnes pouvaient être réunit dans une seule maison, mais elles ne firent aucun commentaires.**

 **Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoint par Paul Louvois qui vint prendre des nouvelles de Caroline. Et cela n'avait pas échapper à Sirius qui était lui aussi dans la pièce avec Peter. Il avait envie d'aller la voir et de la prendre dans ses bras … par ailleurs il se demandait pourquoi il ne le faisait pas jusqu'à qu'il se souvienne qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il s'approche d'elle. Il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour Caroline quand elle était à Sainte Mangouste et la voir de retour à Poudlard en meilleure forme, le soulageait beaucoup.**

"- Ça va Patmol ? **Demanda Peter**

\- Ouais … je suis content de revoir tous nos amis, **dit-il**

\- De revoir Caroline surtout, **ajouta son ami,** pourquoi est-ce que te ne vas pas la voir ?

\- On s'est … on s'est disputés et disons qu'elle ne veut plus me parler, **expliqua-t-il dans les grandes lignes**

\- Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ? Tous le monde à remarqués que vous ne traîniez plus ensemble, mais aucun de vous n'a montrés le moindre signe d'une dispute … **dit Peter**

\- Ce n'est pas important Queudver

\- Mais ça l'est pour toi !"

 **Sirius regarda Peter et intérieur il pensait que c'était bien la première fois qu'il disait ce genre de chose. En règle général, c'était Remus qui arrivait à lire entre les lignes mais Sirius avait le sentiment que cette année n'était pas comme les autres. Il sentait aussi que les mois qui vont arrivés vont leur réservé beaucoup de surprises qui vont beaucoup les marquer. Pourtant les années à Poudlard étaient toutes différentes mais jamais Sirius ne s'en est rendu compte ou peut-être était-ce le fait que c'était leur dernière année en ces lieux qui font que tous ce qu'il se passe l'affecte tout particulièrement ? Il sortit de ses pensées quand Remus arriva, les bras chargés de friandises.**

"- T'a dévalisé les cuisines ou quoi ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Non j'ai dévalisé nos réserves, **répondit-il**

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? **Dit Peter**

\- Parce que si on ne les mange pas, ça va se perdre. J'en ai déjà jeter parce que c'étaient périmé depuis un mois ! **Répondit-il**

\- Alors nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est notre devoir de faire en sorte que ces délicieux trésor ne soient pas perdu, **répondit Sirius en attrapant une chocogrenouille** "

 **Il la fourra dans sa bouche avant de regarder la carte qu'il avait gagné. Depuis plusieurs année, ils essayait d'avoir une carte de Dumbledore mais sans succès. Résultat, il se retrouvait avec une centaine de carte de Merlin, une cinquantaine de la sorcière Morgane, une dizaine de la sorcière Dorcas Bienaimée, cinq cartes du magizoologiste Newton Scamander, une autre dizaine de la sorcière Perpetua Fancourt, une troisième dizaine de Rowena Serdaigle, une trentaine de Godric Gryffondor, un vingtaine de Helga Poufsouffle, une deuxième vingtaine de Salazar Serpentard et d'autres cartes de plusieurs sorciers et sorcières célèbres dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom. Il en prit une seconde dans la bouche et abandonna l'espoir qu'un beau jour il aurait enfin une carte à l'effigie d'Albus Dumbledore.**

"- Quelle salle petite teigne, **dit une voix qui sortie James pour la seconde fois de ses pensées.**

\- Bonjour Cornedrue, comment vas-tu ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Énervé !

\- Pourquoi ? **Demanda Peter tout en lui donna un paquet de bonbon surprise**

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Kelsie ? **Ajouta Remus**

\- Non pas avec Kelsie, avec Samantha ! **Répondit le maraudeur**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? **Dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils**

\- Elle ne cesse de me faire des allusions à mes désastreuse tentatives d'attirer Evans et au bout d'un moment ça me fou les nerfs à vif. Kelsie voit bien qu'elle me titille et elle lui dit d'arrêter mais on dirai que c'est un jeu pour elle ! **Expliqua-t-il**

\- Et puis c'est pas comme si Kelsie ne connaissait pas Evans et votre passé, et puis il me semble qu'elles s'entendent bien non ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Oui quand Kelsie venait dormir dans ma chambre, le lendemain matin, je les retrouvait parfois toutes les deux sur le canapé en buvant des tasse de thé et en échangeant des livres

\- Tu est attiré par des filles qui vouent un véritable culte pour la lecture, **se moqua Sirius.** Non vraiment Jamessie tu es mon héro, je me demande ce que ça me ferai si je voyais le fantasme de mes nuits et ma copine discuter comme de bonne amie … hou j'en ai des frissons rien qu'en y pensant !

Bah déjà, faudrait que tu ais une petite amie, **répondit James,** et quand tu en auras une, on la mettra avec Bernard dans la même pièce et tu comprendra ! Mais que les choses soient clairs, je ne ressens plus rien pour Evans ! **Dit-il en voyant ses amis afficher un sourire**

\- Pourquoi tu dis que Bernard est le fantasme de mes nuits ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Parce que c'est la seule fille que tu acceptes dans ton cercle privé au même titre que nous ! **Répondit James**

\- Et puis il faut voir comment vous vous parlez tous les deux, **ajouta Remus**

\- Ou bien les gestes que vous faites mutuellement. Parfois vous agissez comme un couple au yeux de tous le monde, **ajouta Peter**

\- Pas étonnant qu'il existe une rumeur comme quoi vous êtes ensemble et puis aucun de vous ne l'a démentit ! **Termina James** "

 **Alors ça Sirius ne s'y attendait pas. Il ne savait même pas qu'au yeux de tous le monde, Caroline et lui agissaient comme un couple et que cela avait fait naître une rumeur sur eux. Est-ce que Caroline était au courant ? Il continua de la regarder et son estomac de tordait dans tous les sens en la voyant sourire à Paul Louvois et pour ne pas voir un tel spectacle, il décida de prétexter qu'il avait quelque chose à faire afin de sortir de cette pièce. Instinctivement, il prit le chemin des appartements d'Arabella.**

 **Dans la pièce, les trois maraudeurs se regardèrent surprit de l'attitude de leur ami. Mais ils savaient tout aussi bien que parfois Sirius avait des moments où il inventait un excuse bidon pour pouvoir se retrouver seul et faire le point sur sa vie. Alors ils le laissaient en paix.**

"- Salut Potter

\- Salut Evans, **dit-il en se levant,** comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien mieux que la dernière fois.

\- Tant mieux alors.

\- Frank m'a informé, que tu avais effectué toutes mes tâches de préfète en chef en plus des tiennes, **dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux**

\- C'est à ça que sert les homologues non ?

\- Oui bien sur ! Mais je voulais t'en remercier par moi même et puis pour me rattraper je me suis dis que je pouvais effectuer toutes les heures de tutorat que tu dois faire et tes rondes ?

\- Les heures de tutorat je suis pour car je suis loin d'être un aussi bon pédagogue que toi mais pour les rondes ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien !

\- T'es sur ?

\- Mais oui Evans !

\- Bon … **fit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux court** "

 **Tous les deux remarquèrent qu'elle avait passé une main dans ses cheveux et intérieurement cela les faisait rire. Ce geste que Lily avait tant détesté était devenu une manie depuis qu'elle s'est coupé les cheveux et quand elle était stressée. Elle retourna auprès de ses amis et par moment elle se surprit de regarder James Potter du coin de l'œil. A chaque fois qu'elle remarquait un petit quelque chose tout à fait banal, la jeune femme sentait que ses joues chauffait. Et c'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait quand elle pensait à lui alors qu'habituellement, il ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froids. Lily était une jeune fille intelligente c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle comprit que l'image qu'elle avait de James avait complètement changé ces derniers mois. Mais ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier c'est la façon dont elle le voyait maintenant.**

* * *

 ** _On se retrouve en juillet mes niffleurs [clin d'œil]_**

 ** _Bisous bisous_**

 ** _Danao_**


	14. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, je suis désolé du retard mais cela à été la folie au travail et puis cette semaine je n'était pas chez moi donc j'ai laissé ce chapitre de coté. Mais je l'ai enfin terminé et je vous le poste à vingt-quatre heure de mon départ pour Lisbonne.**_

 _ **Ah oui je pars une semaine donc je ne pourrai pas commencer le chapitre 15, donc il se pourrait que je le commence à mon retour et encore cela risque d'être compliqué avec la reprise. Sachez donc que si il n'est pas écrit vous ne l'aurez donc pas en septembre mais courant octobre au pire des cas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC_

* * *

 **Précédemment :** Remus était à Sainte Mangouste pour un contrôle de routine avec son medicomage concernant sa lycanthropie. Durant ce rendez-vous il apprit que si le docteur Healthcare s'occupait de c'était uniquement parce que cet homme avait lui aussi une fille qui était une loup garou et qui avait malheureusement trouvée la mort. De plus il apprit qu'il y avait un antidote qui pourrai faire en sorte que le loup qui est en lui soit un simple animal sans défense lorsque ses transformation mensuelle se présentent. Après avoir réfléchit, il accepta la proposition du medicomage. Il en profita pour rendre une visite à Caroline et Lily mais cette dernier dormait donc Remus pu faire la conversation avec Caroline qui était heureuse d'avoir de la visite autre que les guérisseuses. Elle lui donna les nouvelles concernant les nés-moldus hospitalisés, il y avait des bonnes et des mauvaises nouvelles. Quelques jours plus tard, après que le château fut purifier de toute trace de la grippe, Poudlard eut la surprise de revoir leur camarades de Sainte Mangouste parmi eux et en de meilleur formes. Un retour qui fut bien évidemment accueillit par les élèves qui trouvaient le château bien vide !

* * *

 **.**

 **14 – Jalousie quand tu nous tiens**

 **.**

"- Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver, **chantonna Mary**

\- Oh j'aurai préférée « vive le vendredi », **s'exclama Lily**

\- Mais ça ne marche pas, parce que nous sommes que jeudi !"

 **Une nouvelle journée s'acheva à Poudlard et tous les élèves retournèrent dans leur salle commune afin d'avancer sur leur devoir avant de se rendre dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Mais Mary et Lily allaient en direction de la bibliothèque, quand elle entrèrent, elle saluèrent silencieusement Mrs Pince et allèrent vers la rangée qui les intéressaient le plus. Elles posèrent leur affaires, sortirent leur parchemin, manuel, plume et encrier, Lily fut la première à aller chercher ce dont elle avait besoin, en chemin elle aperçut Caroline travailler avec Paul Louvois. Depuis leur retour de Sainte Mangouste, la Gryffondor et le Serdaigle passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et le résultat était que Caroline avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et son sourire.**

 **Lily sourit à son tour et continua sur son chemin, elle aperçut également Remus qui aidait Peter pour ses devoirs. Le préfet tentait tant bien que mal d'expliquer le fonctionnement d'un sujet qu'ils avaient abordés en cours de Défense ce matin. Puis quelques pas plus loin, elle aperçut Potter avec Kelsie mais contrairement à leurs camarades, ils ne travaillaient pas, même si leurs affaires étaient éparpillés sur la table. Non ce qu'il faisaient amena Lily à lever les yeux au ciel … ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche ! La jeune femme fit un légère grimace se sentant gêner par un tel spectacle. Quand elle trouva ce dont elle cherchaient, elle attrapa plusieurs livres jusqu'à en former un troue. Elle avait une vu panoramique sur le couple Liamson/Potter ou le couple … « Jelsie » comme les appellent les « groupies » des Maraudeurs. Mais Lily n'était pas certaine que ce nom de couple soit un compliment, au contraire, elle trouvait ça quelque peu insultant et inutile. Mais elle devait avouer que leur couple vendait du rêve. Ils étaient beaux, intelligent et ils s'accordaient parfaitement ensemble. De mémoire, Lily réalisa que c'était la plus longue relation que James Potter, la coqueluche de ses dames, ait pu avoir depuis qu'ils étaient en age de comprendre ce que c'était d'avoir des relations amoureuses.**

 **Lily sortit de sa torpeur entendant un faible son provenant de la bouche de sa camarade de Serdaigle, et quand elle observa attentivement la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, elle piqua un fard. Elle serra les livres tout contre elle et retourna à sa table.**

"- Tout va bien ? **Lui demanda Mary**

\- Hum ? Oui oui … **répondit-elle déroutée** "

 **Elle attrapa un rouleau de parchemin et commença son devoir pour l'étude des moldus. Mais elle n'arrivait pas de passer en boucle ce qu'elle avait vu : la main de James remontant doucement la cuisse de Kelsie jusqu'à se perdre à un point précis, les lèvres de son homologue perdue dans le cou de sa petite amie tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à la table et les cheveux de jais de Potter tout en se mordant la lèvres pour rester le plus discrète possible.**

 **Tout d'un coup, Lily se demanda qu'elle effet cela lui ferait si on lui faisait subir ce genre de traitement. Non pas qu'elle soit innocente, elle avait déjà flirter avec un garçon … cet été en France mais cela s'était uniquement fait par des mains se baladant sur son corps, des baisers fiévreux, des caresses sur les points les plus féminins qu'elle possédait mais jamais cela n'est allé plus loin. Elle avait la naïve sensation que ce genre de passage ne devait pas être pareil quand on était amoureux de quelqu'un. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit la table trembler par quelque chose qu'on venait de jeter dessus. Elle leva les yeux et vit Sirius avec son sac devant lui.**

"- Evans, j'ai besoin de tes compétences de moldus car je ne comprends pas un traître mot le fonctionnement d'une voiture ! **Dit-il en s'asseyant devant elle**

\- Shhh monsieur Black, **réprimanda Mrs Pince**

\- Eh bien vas-y je t'en pris, **invita-t-elle** "

 **Sirius sortit ses affaires de son sac et prit des notes sur tous ce que Lily lui expliqua sur les différents moyens de transport moldus, jusqu'à qu'ils ne doivent quitter la bibliothèque. Tout en rangeant leurs affaires, les élèves présent passèrent devant eux, par un pur hasard, Sirius leva la tête, afin de s'étirer la nuque, au moment où Caroline passait devant eux avec Paul bras dessus, bras dessous. En voyant cela, le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour et se figea. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir la jeune femme en compagnie du Serdaigle.**

"- Ferma ta bouche, ou tu vas gober des mouches Black, **se moqua Lily**

\- Huh ? **Dit-il en regardant Caroline et Paul sortirent de l'endroit**

\- Expression moldus, **répondit-elle**

\- Depuis combien de temps Louvois et Bernard se fréquentent-ils ?

\- Depuis qu'on est revenu de Sainte Mangouste

\- Et … c'est …

\- C'est tout frais, ils ne sont ensemble que depuis hier ! **Répondit-elle**

\- Ensemble ? Genre comme …

\- Comme ton meilleur ami est avec Kelsie, **répondit Mary** "

 **Ce coup là, Sirius ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il ne savait pas si il devait être content pour elle ou bien si il devait tout faire pour que rien ne devienne sérieux entre les deux, mais il était certain que maintenant il avait envie de cogner ce Serdaigle qui avait réussit à rendre le sourire de Caroline. Instinctivement, il serra le poing, ce qui fit rire Lily.**

"- Mary, j'ai comme la vague impression que Black est jaloux, **dit-elle en regardant la Poufsouffle**

\- … **sourit Mary** "

 **Au même moment, James passa avec Kelsie et Lily perdit son sourire, elle fixa les mains entrelacer des deux amoureux. Elle secoua la tête et se leva. Ils étaient les trois derniers à sortir de la bibliothèque. Alors que Mary prit la direction de sa salle commune, Sirius et Lily prirent celle de la tour de Gryffondor. Lily revoyait les images entre James et Kelsie tourner à nouveau en boucle dans sa tête et pinça les lèvres.**

"- Evans, j'ai comme la vague impression que tu es jalouse **dit-il en reprenant les mots qu'elle dit plus tôt.**

\- Jalouse de quoi ?

\- Pas de quoi … mais de qui ! **Rectifia-t-il**

\- Alors de qui je devrais être jalouse ?

\- Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être d'une certaine Serdaigle aux yeux bleus et à la chevelure roux vénitien !

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse de Kelsie Liamson, **dit-elle**

\- Peut-être mais être jalouse de toute l'attention que James lui donne, ça c'est indéniable !

\- N'importe quoi

\- Pendant deux ans tu as été confrontée à ce qu'il soit partout là où tu te trouves et soit dit en passant, c'était une véritable torture de le suivre pour arriver « par hasard » au même endroit que toi. Et maintenant le voilà attribuer toute son attention vers sa petite amie tandis que toi il ne te voit uniquement comme une camarade classe et une collègue dans vos fonctions de Préfet-en-Chef."

 **Lily leva les yeux au ciel et quand ils arrivèrent à la tour de Gryffondor, chacun posa ses affaires sur son lit avant de partir à nouveau ensemble jusqu'à la grande salle. Mais Lily médita discrètement sur ce que lui avait dit Sirius et elle devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Durant deux ans, elle avait subi l'acharnement de Potter alors que maintenant, il s'adressait à elle sans la couvrir de ridicule et ça lui faisait bizarre.**

 **Comme pour la bibliothèque, ils furent les derniers à arriver et tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Détestant d'être au centre de l'attention, elle rougit légèrement et alla s'asseoir à la place que Caroline lui avait gardée et Sirius en fit de même. Le repas se passa sans encombre et quand ce fut l'heure pour tous les élèves de retourner dans leur salle commune respective, Sirius remarqua deux choses. La première Caroline fut rejoint par Louvois qui passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femmes, en voyant cela, le jeune homme serra le poing, la seconde était que son frère attrapa le bras de Mary en toute discrétion et la força à le suivre. Il fronça les sourcils mais décida de ne pas s'en mêler, peut-être que Regulus avait envie de parler à Mary étant donné qu'ils étaient sortit ensemble durant quelques mois.**

 **Dans les couloir, Regulus, qui tenait fermement Mary tenter de trouver un endroit où ils pourront discuter en toute discrétion.**

"- Black, lâche moi, **dit Mary**

\- Je veux juste te parler

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire !

\- Alors tu te contenteras d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire !

\- Et je n'en ai pas envie ?

\- Tant pis !"

 **Il s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un couloir vide et se mit face à elle. Mary se débarrassa de l'emprise du Serpentard et croisa les bras.**

"- Dépêche toi, je n'ai pas toute la nuit et puis le couvre feu va bientôt arriver ! **Dit-elle**

\- Je veux que tu saches que c'est moi qui ais provoqué l'explosion qui à permit aux professeurs de découvrir la cause de cette épidémie.

\- Et alors tu veux une médaille ?

\- Non je voulais simplement que tu saches les raisons qui m'ont poussé à le faire

\- Ah bon ? Et qu'elles sont ces raisons ?

\- En vérité, il n'y en a qu'une seule … toi !

\- Moi ?

\- Oui toi !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je penses savoir de quoi sont capables mes camarades et tôt ou tard, ils n'allaient pas se contenter de faire du mal aux nés-moldus ! Ils auraient été capable de s'en prendre à tous ceux qui les soutiennent et qui ont tissés des liens avec eux !

\- Comme moi ou comme ton frère

\- Malheureusement, jamais ils n'auraient osés s'attaquer à mon frère, car je suis quasiment certain qu'ils pensent pouvoir le faire venir de leur coté mais là n'est pas la question. Je voulais seulement que tu saches que même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, tu seras toujours une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi et je ferai tous pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien !"

 **Mary lui adressa un regard, le premier depuis des semaines, elle avait envie de le croire mais après tous ce qu'il s'est passé elle avait du mal. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas directement lié à toutes ces attaques mais ce qu'elle avait du mal à accepter c'est qu'il n'ait rien fait ou dit pour empêcher tous ceci.**

 **Elle avait encore des sentiments pour Regulus Black mais ne voulait pas qu'il s'en sorte aussi facilement. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne que ce qu'il avait fait, ou pas fait, était mal et qu'elle ne pouvait accepter ça. Et pour cette raison, elle camouflait sa douleur tout au fond d'elle et qu'elle montrait à tous le monde qu'elle tiendra sa décision de rupture avec lui.**

"- Et tu pense que ça va changer quelque chose entre nous ?

\- Non parce que tu as été très claire. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, je voulais uniquement que tu saches que je ne suis pas forcément ce couillon de Serpentard qui couvre ses amis afin de ne pas avoir de problèmes. Je suis simplement un couillon de Serpentard qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un jeune homme capable de ressentir des émotions comme tout un chacun. Et ces émotions toi seule me les fait ressentir ! **Expliqua-t-il**

\- …, **inspirant longuement**

\- Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire.

\- …

\- Veux-tu que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta salle commune ?

\- Eh bien étant donné que nos deux salles communes ne sont pas loin l'une de l'autre, tu es forcément obligé de prendre le même chemin que moi. **Répondit-elle** "

 **En silence, ils prirent le chemin jusqu'à leur salle commune. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur le chemin et intérieurement elle remercia Merlin car elle savait que le tour de garde était effectuer par** **Hannah Cornett et Jefferson Mulciber, les deux nouveaux préfets de Serpentard. Quand ils arrivèrent, devant la salle commune de la jeune femme, Regulus lui murmura un bonne nuit.**

 **Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer, elle se ravisa et alla lui attraper le bras.**

"- Même après notre rupture je n'ai jamais pensée que tu était un « couillon de Serpentard » dénuer de sentiments, au contraire ! Tu es certainement le seul que je connaisse qui est capable de faire preuve de gentillesse mais ce qui est dommage c'est que tu le fais uniquement quand tu te rend compte qu'il est trop tard !"

 **Puis elle retourna dans sa salle commune après avoir toquet le rythme d'Helga Poufsouffle sur les tonneaux. Elle retrouva Zachary qui discutait avec Willow du prochain voyage qu'elle allait effectuer avec Damian.**

"- McDonald ça va ? **Demanda Willow**

\- Hum ? Oui oui, **répondit-elle.** Donc tu te sens prête à manger des hot-dog et des hamburger de temps en temps ?

\- Eh bien si Ilvermorny veulent faire goûter les plats traditionnels *, alors oui je suis prête ! Surtout que ça m'a l'air bon." ( _ndlr : ce n'est pas une faute, j'ai regardé sur internet et dans un dictionnaire, donc le mot 'traditionnels' est bel est bien le pluriel du mot 'traditionnel)_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Plus que deux semaines et les élèves plus chanceux pourront rentrer chez eux pour le fêtes de noël alors que les autres devront rester à Poudlard. Cette année Lily s'était demandée si elle allait devoir rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, c'était le premier noël sans ses parents et elle s'imaginait mal rentrer chez elle … ou plutôt aller chez sa sœur pour les fêtes de fin d'année étant donné que Pétunia Evans l'avait mise à la porte. Et puis Lily ne voulait pas déranger les Bernard, c'était des fêtes que l'on devait passer en famille et elle savait que pour l'occasion, les parents de Patrick Bernard faisaient le déplacement pour Noël.**

 **Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle avait reçut du courrier au petit déjeuner, la jeune avait été surprise en reconnaissant l'écriture de Pétunia. Seulement, elle s'attendait à ce que cela ne soit pas une simple lettre pour avoir des nouvelles. Lily avait alors ranger la lettre dans la poche de son manteau et prit le temps de terminer son petit déjeuner avant de prendre le chemin en direction de la volière. Quand elle était rentrée, Olympe, avait aussitôt prit son envol pour venir à ses cotés.**

 **Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Ses mains tremblait et son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite dans sa poitrine. Elle était anxieuse de ce qu'elle allait lire d'ici quelques secondes. Elle posa un regard sur sa chouette et sourit.**

"- Voyons voir ce qu'elle me raconte, **dit-elle** "

 _« Lily,_

 _Je sais que très bientôt ce sont les périodes de fin d'année et que par conséquent tu vas 'rentrer', étant ta tutrice légal je pourrai t'accueillir mais il s'avère que je n'en ai nullement envie d'avoir **chez moi** , celle que je considère comme la responsable de la mort de **mes parents**. _

_Tu fais donc ce que tu veux, tu peux aller où tu veux, je m'en fiche tant que tu me laisses en paix et que tu ne viennes pas mettre ton venin dans ce que je nomme la vie normale ! Tu peux passer noël chez Caroline, dans ton école ou même chez ton ami homosexuel, cela n'est pas mon problème._

 _Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu prennes cette lettre comme un espoir que l'on pourrai entretenir une correspondance car ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne m'attends pas à une réponse tu peux t'abstenir !_

 _Pétunia_

 _PS : tu pourras récupérer le maigre héritage que tu as eu quand tu atteindras tes dix-huit ans en allant chez le notaire. Si tu n'y vas pas dans les deux mois qui suivent ton anniversaire, tous ce qui te reviens sera directement versés dans les caisses de l'état britannique. »_

 **Lily sourit ironiquement, cette lettre répondait à toutes ses attentes. Elle savait que Pétunia ne la recevrai pas chez elle pour le réveillon de Noël, elle savait que sa grande sœur se fichait complètement de la difficulté que Lily rencontrerai une fois qu'elle terminerai l'école. Et elle savait que sa sœur avait put prendre une partie de l'héritage que Elizabeth et Charles Evans avait laissés à leurs filles. En vérité, elle se fichait de l'argent de ses parents, elle se fichait que sa sœur ait pioché dans son héritage et elle se fichait de ce que pouvait penser sa sœur. Elle regarda Olympe qui attendait certainement à ce qu'on lui donne une lettre à transmettre.**

"- Cette année ma belle, on ne rentrera pas à la maison, on restera ici … on fêtera Noël en amoureuse si tu veux ! **Dit-elle en caressant le plumage du rapace.** "

 **Lily froissa la lettre de sa sœur et le mit dans la poche de son jean. Sa sœur n'attendait pas à une réponse ? Bien son vœux est exaucé, Lily en avait marre d'essayer de rétablir ne serai-ce qu'un simple contact avec Pétunia mais en vain. Elle partit de la volière et retourna dans la salle commune afin d'y être plus au chaud mais en chemin, elle croisa Paul et Caroline.**

"- Ah Lily, **interpella Caroline,** excuse moi quelques minutes, **dit-elle à Paul tout en posant ses pieds au sol.** Dis moi tu comptes t'habiller comment pour le vingt-cinq à midi ? Car le vingt-quatre mes parents, ma sœur et moi on a l'habitude de faire une soirée rien que tous les quatre vêtu des pyjamas « spéciale » Noël en dévorant des sucreries de Noël tout en regardant de vieux films. D'ailleurs ton pyjama sera blanc avec des rennes dessus. Mais pour le vingt-cinq c'est tenue convenable et comme je n'ai aucune idée sur la façon de m'habiller, je me suis dis que tu pouvais me donner des conseils !

\- Euh … je ne pense pas que je viendrai.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Noël c'est une fête de famille et …

\- Et tu fais partie de la famille Lily. **La coupa Caroline.** D'accord tu n'as pas le nom de Bernard mais on s'en fiche ce n'est qu'un détail !

\- Caroline …

\- Et puis mes parents t'ont déjà comptés à notre table !

\- Je ne pense pas que …

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas passer les fêtes de Noël toute seule ! Et puis combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que tu es comme une sœur pour Sara et moi, et que mes parents te considèrent comme leur fille ? Quand est-ce que ça va rentrer dans ta petite tête ? **Dit-elle en posant son index sur le front de Lily**

\- Ma jupe argenté et mon chemisier noir, chaussé de mes bottes à talons, un maquillage discret et mes cheveux, comme je ne peux pas les attacher encore complètement, seront retenu par un simple serre-tête assortit à ma jupe !

\- Hein ? **Demanda Caroline sans comprendre**

\- Ma tenue pour le vingt-cinq à midi !

\- J'préfère ça … bon ben je pense que je pourrai mettre ma robe rouge …

\- Avec ta veste classique blanche et tes cheveux attachés en une tresse sur le coté et pour le maquillage simple mais un rouge à lèvre bien pétard fera l'affaire ! **Termina Lily**

\- Oh mais quelle bonne idée, **sourit la Gryffondor.** Je présume que si tu as refusée de venir dans un premier temps, c'est parce que tu as reçut une lettre de Pétunia, non ?

\- Tu devrai aller rejoindre ton soupirant, il à l'air de s'ennuyer, **dit Lily en fixant Paul et en voulant changer de sujet**

\- Bien joué le coup du petit ami pour ne pas répondre à ma question, **comprit Caroline**

\- … **souriant furtivement**

\- Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prête, **dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras** "

 **La jeune femme alla rejoindre son petit ami tandis que Lily reprit le chemin vers la salle commune. Après avoir donné le mot de passe, la préfète en chef fut surprise en entendant de nombreuses exclamation provenir de la pièce principale. Elle s'avança et vit un groupe, toute année confondus, autour de la table basse de la pièce. En son centre se trouvait Marlène et Dorcas en plein bras de fer.**

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? **Demanda Lily à Remus**

\- Marlène et Dorcas se sont lancées un défit au bras de fer, celle qui perd sera au service de la gagnante durant une semaine, **lui expliqua-t-il.** Et bien entendu tous le monde à parier mais il s'avère que les paris sont serrés entre elles.

\- Et toi Evans tu es pour qui ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Han han il est hors de question que je pari sur quelque chose d'aussi stupide, **dit-elle**

\- Comme tu veux mais sache que Cornedrue à parier sur Meadowes, **révéla-t-il**

\- Et toi sur McKinnon, **annonça James** "

 **Lily leva les yeux et comme tous ses camarades, elle regarda le bras de fer. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient le bras qui tremblait mais elles tenaient bon. Cela dura encore plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à que Marlène à bout de force se laissa complètement allé et amena Dorcas à gagner cette partie.**

"- Prépare toi à être à mon service McKinnon, **dit-elle**

\- A charge de revanche Meadowes"

 **Tous le monde se dispersa pour retourner à ses occupations, Lily alla dans la salle commue des préfets en chef et prit place sur le canapé du petit salon privé. Elle attrapa une couverture et la posa sur ses jambes qu'elle avait remonté contre elle. Puis elle fixa le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, ses souvenirs qu'elle partageait avec Pétunia. Auparavant, elles étaient si proche à peine avaient-elles franchit les portes de leur maison, qu'elles s'enfermaient dans la chambre de l'aînée des Evans pour jouer aux poupées jusqu'à que leur mère leur rappelle qu'elles avaient des devoirs à faire. Elle se souvient aussi des nombreux moments où elles dormaient ensemble après que leur père venait leur raconter une histoire.**

 **Puis tous avait changer en ce jour du premier juillet 1971, le jour où le professeur McGonagall était venu livrer en personne la lettre qui annonçait que Lily allait suivre des cours de magie à Poudlard. Peu de temps après elle avait rencontré Severus qui lui avait apporté plus d'informations sur Poudlard et le monde magique. Des informations qu'elle avait aussitôt répété à Caroline quand elle avait apprit que sa meilleure amie était elle aussi une sorcière. Quelles étaient les chance pour que Caroline et elle soient sorcières alors qu'elles se connaissent depuis leur plus tendre enfance ? Pratiquement aucune, et c'est pour ça que Lily chérissait tant cette amitié qu'elle avait avec Caroline.**

* * *

 ** _Flash back, 1 septembre 1971_ **

_"- Les filles arrêtez de vous disputer, **intervint Elizabeth Evans**_

 _\- Je ne suis pas un monstre. C'est horrible de dire ça !_

 _\- En tout cas, c'est chez eux que tu vas. Une école spéciale pour les monstres. Toi, Caroline et ce petit Rogue … Des cinglés, voilà ce que vous êtes, tous les trois. Heureusement qu'on vous sépare des gens normaux. C'est pour notre sécurité à nous !_

 _\- Pétunia ! **Gronda Charles Evans**_

 _\- Tu ne pensais pas tellement que c'était une école de monstres quand tu as écris au directeur pour le supplier de te prendre pour élève, **rugit Lily**_

 _\- Ce temps là est bien lointain maintenant, **répondit Pétunia la tête haute**_

 _\- Ce temps là dont tu parles date d'il y a trois semaines"_

 ** _Flash back, 1 septembre 1971_**

* * *

 **Puis le sifflet du contrôleur avait sonné et Lily était montée dans le train pour retrouvé Caroline et Rogue dans un compartiment. Rapidement, ils furent rejoint par Potter et Black. Plus tard quand elle s'était retrouvé dans le dortoir avec Caroline, Alice, Marlène et Dorcas, sa meilleure amie avait tentée de la calmer en lui disant que sa sœur était simplement jalouse et que ça lui passera avec le temps. Mais il s'avère que Caroline s'était lourdement trompée, rien n'était passé avec le temps au contraire. Pétunia devenait plus virulente et blessante dans ses propos au point que Lily cessé de parlé de Poudlard quand elle rentrait chez elle. Et pourtant ses parents lui demandait comment se passait les cours mais Lily répondait la même chose …**

 _"- Ça va, ça se passe bien comme d'habitude !"_

 **Bien sûr les époux Evans avait comprit ce manège et avaient tous fait pour que Lily puisse parler de ses cours en toute liberté que sa sœur soit présente ou non. Mais c'était devenu instinctif, Lily ne parlait quasiment jamais de Pouldard … sauf quand elle était chez Caroline. Elle savait que ses parents posaient des questions aux Bernard et que ceux-ci racontaient tous ce que Lily leur avait dit. Avec le temps, la jeune femme se rend compte qu'à cause de Pétunia, quelque chose s'était cassé entre les époux Evans et Lily, comme si elle avait perdu confiance en eux alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait.**

* * *

 _ **Flash Back, fin juillet 1976**_

 _"- Tu n'es qu'un monstres, dégage ! Dégage de chez mes parents ! **Cria Pétunia.** C'est de ta faute si ils sont mort !_

 _\- Pétunia …_

 _\- J'ai dis dehors ! **Hurla** **Pétunia** "_

 _ **L'enterrement de ses parents aura lieu d'ici deux jours, ne voulant pas créer plus d'esclandre, Lily était remontée pour prendre quelques affaires et ensuite partir chez Caroline.**_

 _ **Flash Back, fin juillet 1976**_

* * *

 **Mais ce que Lily ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi Pétunia était si méchante, elle ne voulait pas croire à la simple question de jalousie et pourtant c'était ce qui était de plus probable. Après tous, jamais Lily avait demandé à être une sorcière, elle aurait aimé être une personne normale, vivre une vie normale sans magie mais il en a été décidé autrement et elle devait vivre avec.**

"- Evans ça va ? **Demanda une voix douce"**

 **Lily sursauta quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna et vit Kelsie qui était penché vers elle et derrière Potter qui avait froncé les sourcils. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées, qu'elle avait oubliée que Kelsie passait la soirée avec son homologue, qu'elle ne les avait pas entendu entrée …**

"- Pourquoi tu pleures ? **Demanda Potter** "

… **et elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait comme une enfant. Elle s'essuya les joues et leur adressa un petit sourire rassurant.**

"- Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas, mais tu arrives bien tôt Liamson, le dîner …

\- … est déjà passé, **termina la Serdaigle**

\- Mais il est quelle heure ?"

 **Lily regarda l'horloge du petit salon et remarqua qu'il était déjà vingt-et-une heure trente passé. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas eu la notion du temps car elle avait loupé le repas du soir.**

"- On a demandé à Bernard si elle savait où tu étais et elle nous répondu que tu ne te sentait pas bien, **ajouta Kelsie,** et c'est en te voyant là et en larmes que … je voulais voir par moi-même si tu allais bien

\- C'est gentil à toi de t'inquiéter mais je vais bien Liamson. **Rassura Lily**

\- D'accord"

 **Puis ils allèrent dans la chambre de James tandis que Lily se leva pour se rendre dans la salle commune. Elle y retrouva Caroline qui était assise sur le divan avec un livre à la main.**

 _"- Orgueil et Préjugé_ ? Depuis quand tu lis du Jane Austen ?

\- Une semaine, mais ça fait trois ans que je l'ai dans ma bibliothèque et je me suis dis que ce serai sympas de le commencer. J'ai donc demandé à mes parents si ils pouvaient me l'envoyer et je l'ai reçu ce matin dans mon courrier.

\- Comment tu le trouves ?

\- Pour le moment bien, **répondit Caroline.** En revenant, je suis passé par les cuisines pour demander aux elfes si ils pouvaient te préparer un sandwish, **dit-elle en lui montrant une assiette sur la table basse.**

\- T'es un ange

\- Quand même pas, **sourit-elle** "

 **Lily attrapa l'assiette et croqua dans le sandwish, elle savoura la texture croquante de la salade dans sa bouche. Caroline quant à elle, ferma son livre et le posa à coté d'elle et regarda sa meilleure amie. En la voyant ainsi, Lily lui donna la lettre, froissée, de Pétunia et la tendit à Caroline.**

 **La jeune femme lut la lettre et fronça les sourcils. Une fois sa lecture terminée, elle souffla et froissa à nouveau la lettre.**

"- Quelle petite teigne ! **Dit-elle**

\- Donne, **dit Lily en tendant la main** "

 **Caroline lui donna la boule de papier et Lily la jeta au feu.**

"- Je ne savais pas que tu en serai capable

\- Cette lettre est remplit de méchanceté et je pense que j'ai assez donné en ce qui concerne sa haine envers moi ! Et puis dans cette lettre, elle ne cesse de me dire que je suis responsable …

\- Lily, tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de tes parents. Je t'interdis de penser ça ! Que tu sois une sorcière ou non, je pense que ces salopards seraient tout de même venu les tuer !

\- C'est ça que j'adore chez toi !

\- Comment ça ? **Demanda Caroline sans comprendre**

\- Tu ne prends pas des pincettes pour me dire les choses alors que tu sais bien que ça peux me faire du mal !

\- C'est parce que je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même Lilou et puis tu es pareil avec moi. On a toujours fonctionné comme ça, pourquoi ça changerai ?

\- Faut pas que ça change !

\- J'espère pas non plus, je préfère affronter la vérité de façon honnête même si ça doit me faire du mal

\- Alors parle moi en toute franchise, que s'est-il passé avec Black ? C'est la première fois que vous vous ignorez de cette façon !

\- … **fermant les yeux,** il a fait quelque chose qui … m'a blessé et disons que … quand il voulut s'expliquer, je l'en ait empêchée en disant que maintenant je voulais qu'il me foute la paix

\- Ça a un rapport avec ce dont tu m'as parlé la dernière fois ?

\- Non, **dit-elle précipitamment,** ce sont deux choses … complètement différentes, **mentit-elle**

\- J'ai du mal à te croire mais je vais en rester là. Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prête"

 **Caroline la regarda en reconnaissant les mots qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée. Elles se sourirent mutuellement et commencèrent à évoquer le nouvel an qu'elles allaient passer avec leurs amis moldus.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Ce lundi matin, Poudlard accueillit deux nouveaux élèves : Noah Miller et qui a été répartit chez les Gryffondors et est un élève de troisième année et Naomi Miller qui avait été répartit chez les Poufsouffle et également en troisième année. Ils venaient du Canada mais leur famille avait déménagé en Angleterre après que leurs parents eurent obtenu un poste au ministère dans le département des relation international avec les autres communauté magique.**

 **Le jeune Noah tomba directement sous le charme d'une élève de Gryffondor et se fit la promesse qu'il réussirait à l'inviter pour une sortie. Mais elle était plus âgée que lui de quatre ans et il n'avait que quatorze ans il fallait donc qu'il patiente encore pour pouvoir l'inviter à boire un verre. Néanmoins, cette jeune femme, dont il ignorai encore le nom, pouvait savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans cette école qui la trouvait charmante. Il se leva et suivit ses camarades de maison qui lui annonçaient qu'ils avait cours avec les Poufsouffle de Soin aux créatures magique avec le professeur Brûlopot. Malencontreusement, il bouscula quelqu'un sur son chemin.**

"- Pardon, **dit-il**

\- Ce n'est rien, **dit une voix féminine** "

 **Noah leva la tête et vit de plus près la jeune femme dont il était tombé sous le charme. Elle avait sur son visage des tâches de rousseurs, ses cheveux roux étaient coupé court et retenu par une simple barrette, et ses yeux vert montraient de la gentillesse et de la bienveillance à tout épreuve. Il remarqua qu'elle faisait partit de la même maison que lui puisque l'écusson abordait les couleurs de Gryffondor. Il regarda à nouveau la jeune femme dans les yeux et il avait l'impression d'être complètement hypnotisé.**

"- Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vos yeux sont magnifiques ? **Dit-il sans réfléchir**

\- Pardon ?

\- Vos yeux …

\- Eh bien ?

\- C'est la première fois que je vois un vert comme le votre"

 **Noah vit que la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi répondre mais il entendait d'autres élèves de septième année ricaner derrière elle avant de l'attraper et de l'amener avec eux. Il se tourna vers ses camarades qui se moquait également de lui.**

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- C'est la première fois que je vois la préfète en chef aussi gênée, même Potter n'a pas réussit cet exploit, **dit un troisième année du nom de Louis Homilton**

\- C'est quoi un préfet en chef ? **Demanda Noah**

\- Les préfets en chef sont deux élèves, une fille et un garçon, de septième année qui sont accompagné de préfet et préfète de chaque maison, donc en tous il y a huit préfets. Ils sont là pour veiller à ce que le règlement intérieur soit respecté et qu'aucun incident ait lieu au château. **Expliqua Jonathan Bradley, l'un des poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor.** On peut être nommé préfet à partir de la cinquième année.

\- Et la fille que j'ai bousculé c'est une préfète ?

\- C'est la préfète en chef : Lily Evans ! **Répondit une élève de troisième année.** Les préfets de Gryffondor sont Remus Lupin et Cassandra Davis, ceux de Poufsouffle sont Mary McDonald et Justin Pierce, ceux de Serdaigle sont Amanda Whaters et Daniel Walker et ceux de Serpentard sont Hannah Cornett et Jefferson Mulciber. Et les préfets en chef sont Lily Evans et James Potter.

\- Comment on reconnaît les préfets des préfets en chef ? **Demanda Noah**

\- Les préfet ont un badge où il y a un P dessus et les préfets en chef ont aussi un badge mais avec les lettre PeC, **ajouta Jonathan Bradley.** On devrai aller en cours, sinon on va être en retard, et le professeur Brûlopot est connu pour sanctionner sévèrement quand il s'agit de retard."

 **Noah et Naomi passèrent donc leur première journée au sein de l'école Poudlard, ils se retrouvèrent peu avant le couvre feu pour faire un topo général. Noah apprit que sa sœur s'était très bien intégré dans la maison Poufsouffle et qu'elle avait bien aimé le fait que les maison soit mélanger pour certain cours et qu'elle partageait le dortoir avec des élèves très sympas.**

"- J'ai appris que les troisièmes année peuvent aller au village de Pré-au-Lard, mais il faut que nous aillons un autorisation de papa et maman, pour nous y rendre, **dit-elle**

\- On leur enverra une lettre demain pour avoir cette autorisation. J'ai toujours vulut voir à quoi ressembler un village purement sorcier, vu qu'au Canada il n'y a pas de village uniquement sorciers. Et les filles de ton dortoir son sympa ?

\- Ouais, comme je te l'ai il y a un instant

\- Et ça doit parler de mode, de musique, de garçon, de maquillage et le blabla féminin habituel …

\- Mais pas que, puisque comme toute filles qui se respecte, j'ai été mise au courant des rumeurs et des potins concernant nos camarades, toutes années, rapidement, **dit-elle**

\- Du genre ?

\- Eh bien le préfet en chef, James Potter, à tenter plusieurs fois d'inviter la préfète en chef, Lily Evans, mais ça se terminait constamment par des refus, mais il n'a jamais lâcher l'affaire jusqu'à qu'il sorte avec Kelsie Liamson, une septième année de Serdaigle, en septembre. Apparemment, tous le monde à été surprit de voir James Potter aussi sérieux alors qu'il avait harcelé Lily Evans durant deux ans. Mais toute l'école attends le moment où Potter et Evans sortiront ensemble comme si c'était un événement aussi gros que la coupe du monde de Quidditch, **expliqua Naomi.** Et toi ?"

 **Noah raconta aussi ses premières impressions puis ils parlèrent de tous et de rien jusqu'à qu'ils furent rappeler à l'ordre par Remus Lupin et Cassandra Davis, qui effectuait leur ronde. Comme ils étaient nouveaux, ils ne leur donnèrent pas de retenu mais expliquèrent brièvement les règles en ce qui concernant le couvre feu. Noah prit sa sœur jumelle dans les bras pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Cassandra ramena Naomi jusqu'à la salle commune de Poufsouffle tandis que Remus raccompagnait Noah jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor.**

"- Pour un nouveau, je dois dire que tu as bien fait ton entrée, **dit Remus en souriant**

\- Comment ça ?

\- Concernant les yeux de Lily, tu n'es pas le premier à lui dire et tu n'es certainement pas le dernier mais je dois avouer que c'était mignon la façon dont tu lui a dit.

\- Elle ne l'a pas mal prit, j'espère ?

\- Non ne t'en fais pas, Lily se fâche uniquement quand il y a un manquement au règlement ou bien quand on l'a met dans l'embarra. Pour le moment tu peux jouer la carte du nouveau dans l'école donc sa passe. Mais ne pas en abuser … comme pour le couvre feu

\- C'est noté, et merci de ne pas nous avoir mit de retenu à ma sœur et moi !

\- Pas de problème, mais que ça ne reproduise pas à l'avenir

\- Promit"

 **Ils passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame et à peine l'avaient-ils franchit que Remus alla rejoindre les trois autres Maraudeurs. Noah quant à lui essaya de trouver ses camarades de chambre mais il trouva Lily en compagnie d'autre septième années, ceux qui étaient derrière lord de leur premier échange. Il vit qu'un des garçons le remarquer en murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de la jeune femme. Lily tapa le bras du garçon et adressa un signe de la main à Noah. Le jeune garçon lui répondit de la même façon tout en rougissant. Et monta au troisième étage des dortoirs, réservé aux troisièmes année.**

 **Dans la salle, commune, Lily réprimanda Frank.**

"- Arrête ce n'est pas sympas, il est nouveau !

\- Qu'il soit nouveau ou pas, tu lui a tapé dans l'œil, Potter aurait-il de la concurrence ?

\- Il n'y a aucune concurrence, je n'ai aucun sentiment pour Potter et lui il sort avec Liamson, **rétorqua Lily**

\- Mais avoue que ça t'a fais plaisir de recevoir un compliment autre que Potter !

\- N'importe quoi ! **Dit-elle en se levant**

\- Oh Lily ne le prends pas mal !

\- Je ne le prends pas mal, mais il est presque vingt-deux heure trente et je voudrai allé me coucher."

 **Elle donna le mot de passe, la toile s'enroula et quand elle-ci allait reprendre sa forme normale, il entendit James sauter sur les marches. Il se redressa et avança vers la porte de sa chambre mais alors que Lily en fit tout autant, son homologue l'interpella.**

"- Ça fait quoi d'être draguer par un troisième année, **dit-il moqueur**

\- Oh non par Merlin, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, **dit-elle**

\- Tu risque d'en entendre parlé pour un bon moment, alors autant t'y habituer. Alors ça fait quoi ?

\- Rien du tout, ce gamin, à l'âge d'être mon frère ! Et je n'ai pas de frère !

\- Oh trois/quatre ans d'écart ce n'est rien

\- Potter, arrête, c'est un enfant !

\- Un enfant non il ne l'est plus, mais un adolescent capable de tomber amoureux de la fille la plus jolie de cette école oui ! Si jamais tu acceptes ses avances, je pense que je serai jaloux vu que tu n'as jamais céder aux miennes, **dit-il en rigolant**

\- T'es pas croyable, je me demande comment réagirait Kelsie si elle t'entendait maintenant

\- C'est pour cette raison que je me permet de dire ça sous le ton de la plaisanterie, c'est parce que je sors avec Kelsie et je me sens bien avec elle. Bon je te laisse faire des rêves de ton nouveau soupirant pendant que moi je vais rêver de la mienne. Bonne nuit Evans !"

 **Il entra dans sa chambre tandis que Lily entra dans la sienne. Dans son armoire, elle attrapa un pyjama au hasard. Elle se déshabilla et quand elle fut en sous vêtement, elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir. La grippe lui avait fait perdre dix kilos et comme elle l'avait annoncé, elle avait réussit à en reprendre cinq. Mais elle n'avait en aucun cas perdu sa poitrine aussi généreuse soit-elle.**

 **Elle se détailla rapidement, elle avait toujours ses tâches de rousseurs sur le corps mais elles s'étaient dissipé avec le temps, son grain de beauté sur son épaule droite était bien rond, ses jambes étaient ferme et lisse tout comme ses bras et son ventre était encore plus plat que dans son souvenir. Elle secoua la tête et retira son soutient-gorge et passa le bas de son pyjama avant de passer le t-shirt. Elle alla dans la salle de bain en se sentant soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas occupé par son homologue. Elle retira sa barrette et entreprit de se démaquillé, de se laver les dents et de se laver le visage.**

"- « _Je sors avec Kelsie et je me sens bien avec elle. »_ "

 **Les mots que lui avait dit Potter lui pincèrent le cœur elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Puis elle revoyait Kelsie et James ensemble et cela la dérangeait fortement. Pourquoi ça la dérangeait maintenant ? Elle revoyait la scène qu'elle avait observé à la bibliothèque la dernier fois et cela lui retourna l'estomac.**

"- « _Evans, j'ai comme la vague impression que tu es jalouse »_ "

 **Serait-il possible que malheureusement Black ait raison. Commençait-elle à être jalouse de Kelsie alors que Lily n'avait aucun sentiment pour Potter. Ou bien … est-ce qu'elle avait maintenant des sentiments envers lui ? Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle se mouilla une seconde fois le visage et dans le miroir, elle vit que la porte menant à la chambre de Potter était légèrement ouverte.**

 **Elle s'approcha à pas de fourmis et l'ouvrit, la chambre du jeune homme était plongé dans le noir le plus total, la seule lumière qui était visible était le reflet de la lune à travers la fenêtre. Elle entendit James renifler avant de bouger pour se mettre dans une autre position. Il était allongé face à elle, les yeux clos et sans lunettes. Le haut de son corps n'était pas couvert puisque la couverture tombait pratiquement à terre.**

 **Le plus silencieusement possible, elle s'approcha et remonta la couverture jusqu'au épaules de son camarade. Elle aperçut les lunettes sur la table de nuit posé sur un vieux parchemin, mais au vu des dessins, elle devina que cela ne concernait pas un cours. Ce n'est que quand elle vit quelque chose bouger, qu'elle fronça les sourcils. Le plus délicatement possible, elle leva les lunettes, prit le parchemin avant de reposer la monture. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour avoir un semblant de lumière et regarda de plus prêt ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.**

 **Cela ressemblait à un plan de Poudlard, mais elle fut plus intrigué en voyant son propre nom proche de celui de Potter, elle fronça les sourcils et regarda autre part, elle vit le noms de ses amis dans les dortoirs et dans les couloirs, elle aperçu les noms des professeurs McGonagall et Chourave, qui effectuaient un dernier tour de ronde. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était cette sorte de carte mais … elle allait le deviner. Elle reprit le chemin en direction de sa chambre et c'est quand elle s'y trouva qu'elle comprit le fonctionnement de ce parchemin. Elle le plia et regarda la couverture.**

"- Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups sont fiers de vous présenter LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR, **lut-elle à mi-voix** "

 **Puis cela fait tilt dans la tête de Lily. Elle avait dans ses mains, l'un des nombreux secrets et succès des maraudeurs. Une carte représentant l'intérieur de Poudlard : les quatres salles communes, les salles de classe, les couloirs, les cachot, la bibliothèque, les cuisines, le parc, le lac noir … enfin tout le domaine de Poudlard sans exception. Mais cette carte n'était pas seulement un plan détaillé de Poudlard, il représentait chaque personnes vivant dans ce château par des petits points et ce qu'ils faisaient à chaque instant de la journée.**

"- Oh putain, **se dit-elle surprise** "

 **Par crainte que Potter ne réveilla subitement, Lily rouvrit la carte là où elle était ouverte et alla la reposer sur la table de nuit de son homologue comme elle l'avait trouvée. Puis elle retourna à nouveau dans sa chambre et se coucha. Mais elle ne trouva pas le sommeil directement après avoir réaliser ce qu'elle avait découvert.**

 **Elle savait que les maraudeurs, à l'exception de Peter, étaient doués mais pour elle cette carte était l'un des nombreux résultats de leur intelligence peu commune. Selon elle ils étaient incontestablement les élèves les plus doués que Poudlard ait connu depuis sa création. Mais Lily sentait que la carte n'était pas leur unique secret, ils en avait bien d'autres mais si il avait réussit à cacher une simple carte durant sept ou plutôt six ans, il était impossible qu'elle découvre les autres secrets qui doivent tout aussi bien gardés.**

 **Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si Kelsie était au courant de l'existence de cette carte. Si c'était le cas, alors cela prouverai à Lily que Potter avait réellement passé à autre chose mais cela n'était pas le cas, alors la préfète en chef se sentait honoré de connaître un secret aussi énorme sur les maraudeurs alors que la petite amie de l'un d'entre eux, n'en savait rien.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Durant le cours sur l'histoire de la magie, Lily et Caroline jouaient au morpion tellement le cours était ennuyeux et soporifique. Pour le moment, c'était Lily qui gagnai mais de peu. Devant elles se trouvaient Dorcas et Marlène, elle aussi jouait au pendu, après que Caroline et Lily leur ai expliquées les règles du jeu, et encore devant, se trouvait Alice et Mary, celles-ci aussi jouait sur un parchemin en faisant des dessins qui devaient ressembler à quelque chose.**

"- Alors, Black et toi c'est réellement terminé ? **Demanda Alice en chuchotant**

\- Oui, je n'en pouvais plus de vivre sur le qui vive et comme je lui ai dit, c'est quelqu'un qui est capable de faire preuve de gentillesse mais malheureusement, il faut qu'il perd quelque chose pour s'en rendre compte. **Expliqua Mary.** Un Murlap ? **Dit-elle en devinant le dessin d'Alice**

\- Gagné, **répondit-t-elle.** Ce que je trouve de surprenant, c'est qu'il n'essaye même pas de te récupérer

\- Je pense que c'est parce que je lui ai expressément dis que c'était fini entre nous

\- Je me demande comme se comporterait Frank si jamais un jour lui et moi on vient à se séparer, **dit Alice** "

 **Mary et elle se regardèrent frappèrent ensemble la table en bois pour conjurer les mots de la jeune femme. La Poufsouffle était celle qui croyait le plus en le couple Alice et Frank, les deux Gryffondors étaient ensemble depuis février 1977 et il était rare de les voir se disputer. Oh cela leur était déjà arrivés mais cela se réglait en moins d'une semaine.**

 **Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, tous les septième années rangèrent leurs affaires pour se rendre à leur prochain cours qui était Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En allant dans la salle, Caroline souffla d'exaspération mais se fit violence. En entrant dans la salle, les élèves voyaient que leur enseignante leur avait préparé un cours pratique.**

"- Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous ne verrons aucune théorie mais nous ferons de la pratique sur les sortilèges de défenses. J'ai déjà fait les groupes de deux, cela ne sert donc à rien de vouloir choisir un camarade. Vous trouverez la liste sur ce tableau, **dit-elle en pointant le dit tableau.** Allé au travail ! **Annonça-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains** "

 **En regardant le tableau, Caroline maudit son professeur en voyant qu'elle l'avait mise avec Sirius. Avait-elle fait exprès ou bien s'amusait-elle ? A contre cœur, elle se mit face à Sirius, le jeune homme de son coté, était quelque peu heureux, il allait pouvoir lui parler. Tous les élèves se trouvant à la droite du professeur Collins devait lancer les sortilège d'attaque tandis que ceux qui se trouvaient à sa gauche devaient uniquement les contrés.**

 **Durant la demi heure qui suivit, Sirius envoya tous les sorts d'attaques qu'il connaissait mais Caroline savait qu'il faisait en sorte de ne pas y aller trop fort afin de ne pas la blesser. Seulement la jeune femme trouva cela complètement stupide et ne se priva pas de le lui dire.**

"- Black cesse de faire le gentil et lance moi de vrai sortilèges d'attaque ! **Dit-elle**

\- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, **répondit-il**

\- Oh tu crois que c'est ce que va te répondre un mangemort si jamais tu viens à devenir auror ? « Oh je n'ose pas vous attaquer par peur de vous blessé », **imita-t-elle en prenant une grosse voix.** Cesse de jouer la carte de la prudence Black et attaque !

\- Je peux me permettre de te donner un conseil ?

\- Vas-y si cela te permet de mettre en valeur tout ce que tu as appris dans ce cours !

\- Quand tu veux maintenir un bouclier de défense, tente de faire une croix avec tes poignets, mais veille bien à ce que ta main qui tient ta baguette soit devant, **dit-il en lui montrant comment faire.** Ça te permettra de tenir ton bouclier plus longtemps le temps que tu trouves une nouvelle entourloupe face à ton assaillant !"

 **Caroline fit un oui de la tête en prenant note de ce conseil bien accueillit. Puis Sirius lui lança à nouveau une attaque et elle mit à profit ce qu'il lui avait apprit et comme elle ne mettait pas la parole de Sirius en doute, cela fonctionna. Puis les rôles furent échangés et Caroline lança tous les sortilèges d'attaques qu'elle connaissait mais Sirius les esquiva tous quand il produisait un bouclier d'une efficacité à toute épreuves.**

 **Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à la fin où le professeur Collins les félicita tous avant qu'ils ne purent sortir de la salle. La journée toucha à sa fin et tous les élèves vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Sirius était quelque peu déçut de voir que ces deux heures de cours était passées à une vitesse affolante contrairement à d'habitude. Alors qu'il arriva dans le hall, il aperçu Caroline et Paul Louvois, la jeune femme embrassa le joue du Serdaigle et cette image serra le cœur de Sirius.**

"- « _J'ai comme la vague impression que Black est jaloux »,_ **fit la voix de Lily dans sa tête.** "

 **Evans avait-elle raison ? Était-il vraiment jaloux du Serdaigle ? Il ne le savait pas car jamais il n'avait ressentit de la jalousie. Au contraire c'est lui qui était la raison d'une jalousie entre toutes les filles qu'il avait fréquenté, mais jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans le rôle de celui qui était jaloux.**

 **Après que le repas soit passé et que tous les élèves soient retournés dans leur salle commune respective, Sirius attrapa gentiment le bras de Lily et la força à le suivre. En l'espace de quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent dans le dortoir des garçons qui était complètement vide. La jeune femme fut principalement étonnée de voir que la dortoirs des garçons étaient d'une propreté insoupçonnable, elle qui avait tant de fois imaginée un dortoir désordonné et ayant une odeur très masculine, elle remarqua qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée.**

"- Pour répondre à ta question, sache que c'est Remus qui tient à ce que la chambre soit impeccable. **Répondit Sirius**

\- Hein ? Mais je …

\- Evans je sais très bien que tu t'es dit que notre dortoir était tous le temps sans dessus dessous … ce qui était la plus part du temps mais disons que deux fois par semaine, Remus nous force à ranger notre coin afin que cette soit vivable. Cependant je m'excuse mais il y a un odeur d'homme et ça on y peut rien ! **Expliqua-t-il**

\- Ça sent le parfum pour homme et t'en fais pas je trouve que cette odeur de parfum est agréable, **dit-elle en souriant.** Bon puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as amené ici, dans votre tanière masculine ?

\- Comment je peux me débarrasser ce sentiment que tu nomme la jalousie ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Avant que tu ne plaisantes avec McDonald sur le fait que je sois « jaloux » de Louvois, je ne faisais pas attention à ce petit pincement au cœur mais maintenant que tu en parlés je me dis que c'est peut-être possible que je sois …

\- … jaloux de Paul ! **Termina Lily en prenant place sur le lit de Frank**

\- Ouais si on veut !

\- Sirius il faut appeler un chat, un chat … **dit-elle avant de voir que Sirius ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire,** ce que je veux dire que il faut appeler ça comme il faut ! Ce pincement au cœur c'est la jalousie et malheureusement on ne peut rien y faire !

\- Mais comment on peut faire pour arrêter de ressentir ce truck ?

\- Comme je viens de te le dire rien ! Mais un beau jour, ce sentiment partira.

\- Comment ?

\- Eh bien soit parce que tu es tombé amoureux d'une autre fille …et quand je dis « tomber amoureux » je veux dire …

\- Oui je sais ce que je tu veux dire, **dit-il,** ou alors y a-t-il une autre solution ?

\- Soit parce que la fille que tu aimes s'est rendu compte que tes sentiments sont réciproques et elle vient vers toi !

\- Ouais ben dans mon cas, il s'avère que Caroline me déteste, **répondit-il en s'asseyant à coté de Lily**

\- Je trouve ça mignon

\- De quoi ?

\- Que tu sois jaloux de Paul Louvois

\- …

\- Sérieusement, tu ne le nie pas ? **S'étonna-t-elle**

\- Pourquoi je nierai quelque chose qui est vrai ?

\- Par fierté

\- Ouh là, si il y a bien un truck dont je me soucis très peu … c'est ma fierté. Car même si elle est écrasée et abîmée, elle renaît de ses cendres et plus forte qu'avant !

\- On est deux alors !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- En ce qui te concerne, je sais que ce sont tes parents qui ont souillés ta fierté et pour ma part c'est pas sœur ! Cette année je pensais que j'allais passé Noël avec elle mais j'ai reçut une lettre où elle me dit très clairement qu'elle ne veut plus avoir un lien avec moi. Je me suis donc dis que j'allais passé les fêtes de fin d'année, ici à l'école et qu'inconsciemment ma fierté allait en prendre un sacré coup parce que je suis seule et sans famille !

\- C'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas seule, il y a Caroline et sa famille

\- Je sais …"

 **Mais au fond de lui, Sirius savait que ce n'était pas pareil, car tout comme lui Lily était une orpheline et sa seule famille qui lui restait la rejetait. Comme la sienne l'avait rejeté. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Lily pour lui faire comprendre qu'il savait ce qu'elle vivait et ressentait parce qu'il vivait la même chose.**

 **Sirius comprit qu'il avait beaucoup plus en commun avec la préfète en chef que ce qu'il croyait.**

"- Je suis contente de voir que j'avais raison sur un point, **dit-elle**

\- Lequel ?

\- Tu as énormément de chose à offrir au monde alors que tu ne le sais même pas !"

 **Il sourit en se souvenant de cette remarque qu'elle lui avait déjà faite lors de la victoire de Gryffondor face à Serdaigle.**

"- Entre deux personnes jalouses, faut bien se serrer les coudes, **dit-il**

\- Mais je ne suis pas … **protesta-t-elle**

\- Tu es jalouse de Kelsie Liamson, ça se voit comme le nez au beau milieu de la figure, je n'ai pas nié ma jalousie envers Louvois alors ne nie pas ta jalousie envers Liamson … pas avec moi !"

 **Lily fit un oui de la tête et ensemble, ils restèrent en silence dans ce dortoir jusqu'à que la femme stipule qu'il était temps qu'elle retourna dans sa salle commune pour la nuit.**

 **Sirius quant à lui se coucha sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller et erra dans ses pensées jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme.**

 **Oui il était jaloux de Louvois mais ce que Lily ne savait pas c'est qu'il était responsable du rapprochement entre Caroline et le Serdaigle à partir du moment où sa camarade avait apprit sa relation que Arabella Collins.**

* * *

 ** _A bientôt mes niffleurs_**

 ** _Bisous bisous_**

 ** _Danao_**


	15. Confrontation et réalisation

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, ça y est ce chapitre est enfin terminé après deux mois d'absences, mais voici mes raisons : manque de temps, manque d'inspiration, manque de motivation et surtout … en pleine recherche d'appartement !**_

 _ **Mais ça y est j'en ai trouvé un et très bientôt je vais emménager ! Donc tout devrai revenir à la normal en ce qui concerne l'écriture.**_

 _ **Sachez aussi que il ne reste que quatre chapitres avant que cette première partie soit terminée et de commencer la secondes avec de nouveaux personnages, de nouvelles intrigues qui sera elle aussi composer de vingt chapitres.**_

 _ **Bon assez de mon blabla voici le résumé du quatorzième chapitre**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC_

* * *

 **Précédemment :** Caroline est en couple avec Paul Louvois, un Serdaigle de sixième année ce qui déplaît fortement à Sirius. Mais il se rapproche rapidement de Lily dont il remarque qu'elle vivait exactement la même chose même si elle n'en prends pas pleinement conscience. Il réalisa aussi qu'il avait beaucoup plus en commun avec la préfète en chef qu'il ne le pensait. Regulus avoue à Mary que c'est lui qui a secrètement prévenu les professeurs en faisant explosé le chaudron qui avait prétendue l'épidémie de la grippe. Et que la seule raison pour laquelle il avait fait ça était uniquement pour Mary. Entre temps, Damian et Willow apprirent aux autres qu'ils contaient faire cet échange scolaire en allant à Ilvermorny aux USA. Avec les fêtes qui arrivent tous le monde se prépare à retourner chez soi pour Noël mais Lily ayant reçu une lettre de sa sœur stipulant qu'elle ne voulait pas d'elle pour les fêtes de fin d'année et que son sort lui important tout bonnement. Alors Lily se résolu à passer les deux semaines de vacances à Poudlard jusqu'à que Caroline ne lui apprends qu'elle était déjà compter à la table des Bernard. Mais pour l'heure, les élèves de cinquième et septième année étaient en mode révisions pour les examens blancs qu'ils devaient passer avant d'être officiellement en vacances.

* * *

 **.**

 **15 – Confrontation et réalisation**

 **.**

 _"- Par ici !_

 _\- VITE ILS VONT NOUS ECHAPPER !"_

 _ **Elle courra aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle devait à tout prix attraper l'un des mangemorts afin de lui faire subir le plus long interrogatoire qu'il aurait vécu. Elle leva la baguette et lança le sortilège de désarmement mais le mangemort arriva à l'esquiver en s'abaissant. Seulement il ne se laissa pas faire et lui lança un sortilège qui provoqua un épais brouillard et força la jeune auror de ralentir sa course. Elle tenta de faire disparaître le brouillard mais aucuns sortilèges qu'elle invoqua ne fonctionnèrent.**_

 _ **Par instinct elle se baissa et évita de justesse la lueur verte que provoquait le sortilège de la mort. Suite à cela commença alors un duel à l'aveuglette mais la jeune femme avait l'impression que son adversaire avait l'avantage contrairement à elle. Les sorts se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et plus violent. Et alors qu'elle allait lancer un nouveau sortilège qu'elle avait appris lors de sa formation d'auror, le brouillard s'estompa et elle repéra son assaillant à sa droite.**_

"- Avada _…_

 _\- Non !"_

 _ **Un deuxième mangemort fit son apparition et s'interposa entre la jeune femme et son « collègue ».**_

 _"- Pousse-toi de mon chemin,_ _ **ordonna le premier**_

 _\- Non ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu,_ _ **répondit le deuxième,**_ _nous devions uniquement récupérer ce que tu sais … pas tuer !_

 _\- Ce sera une auror et une traite à son sang en moins … la belle affaire !_

 _\- Tue la et crois-moi que tu entendras parler de moi ! Ah moins que tu ne veuilles que le maître s'en mêle ?_ _ **Menaça le second mangemort** "_

 _ **La jeune femme regarda les deux sorciers se fixer avant que la premier céda et s'enfuit, le second mangemort se tourna. La jeune auror voyait qu'il portait son masque. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne fit rien alors qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, c'est son devoir d'auror … mais en le voyant partir à son tour, elle réalisa qu'elle avait devant elle un mangemort totalement à sa merci et … elle n'avait rien fait …**_

 **Arabella se réveilla subitement de son sommeil, elle avait encore fait ce rêve … le même depuis qu'elle avait rencontrée Conrad quelques semaines auparavant. Elle se mit à penser que le mangemort qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie n'était autre que son mari. Elle balança sa couette de l'autre côté du lit, attrapa sa robe de chambre qu'elle passa autour de ses épaules pour la couvrir du froids du mois de décembre. Puis d'un coup de baguette, qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit, elle alluma les lumières afin de regarder l'heure.**

 _"- Une heure du matin,_ **lut-elle** "

 **Elle s'était réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit et elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à se rendormir et qu'elle allait devoir lutter pour ne pas s'endormir au cours de la journée. Surtout qu'elle devait surveiller les cinquièmes et septièmes années qui devront passer leurs examens blanc afin de les préparer quand les vrais ASPICs et les BUSEs débuteront au mois de juin. Mais pour le moment ce n'était qu'un exercice auquel les élèves doivent se plier et après ils pourront penser à leurs deux semaines de vacances de Noël qui débuteront d'ici quarante-huit heures.**

 **D'un coup de baguette elle se prépara une tasse de thé et quand la tassa arriva dans ses mains, elle souffla sur le breuvage afin de ne pas se brûler. Mais la chaleur du thé ne lui procura pas la chaleur tant attendu. Elle avait froids, elle était mortifiée par le froids … comme si quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver … un sentiment qu'elle avait constamment depuis le jour où elle avait rencontrée son ex-mari à la Tête du Sanglier. Il avait signé les papiers du divorce qu'elle lui avait fait parvenir elle était donc libre de cet homme qui s'était moqué d'elle jusqu'au bout ! Et pourtant elle ne se sentait pas libre au contraire, elle se sentait complètement prisonnière de son passé … elle aurait aimé en parler à quelqu'un mais si elle commence à en parler à sa famille, celle-ci risque de lui dire mille choses qui la rendront coupable car elle avait fait « entrer » un mangemort au sein de la famille Collins … elle en prendrait pour son grade c'est certain.**

 **Elle se maudissait de ne plus avoir de contact avec ses amies d'école et qui ont été présentes pour son mariage mais après avoir découvert le secret de Conrad, elle avait coupé les ponts avec tout le monde. Sirius ? Non elle ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses problèmes qui se sont déroulés au moment même où il entrait à Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore ? Oui ce serai une bonne idée, il réussira à lui assurer que tout ira bien et qu'elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire mais … ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre.**

 **Elle était donc seule et elle devait vivre avec ce poids toute sa vie. Arabella termina son thé et même si elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas se rendormir, elle tenta tout de même de se reposer en somnolant.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Caroline resserra les pans de sa cape afin d'empêcher l'air glacial qui se rependait dans les couloirs. Elle se dirigeait vers la grande salle afin de prendre un petit déjeuné avant que tous les élèves ne la quittent afin de permettre aux professeurs de transformer la grande salle en une immense salle d'examen. Puis elle se stoppa en se demandant si elle avait rangée sa plume dans son sac. Elle commença sa quête pour la dite plume mais heurta une personne qui était sur son chemin. Par chance aucun des deux ne tombèrent à terre mais en voyant la personne qu'elle avait bousculée, la jeune femme se mortifia. Severus Rogue.**

 **Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se toisèrent. Lui la regardant de la tête au pied avec un dédain à son encontre. Elle savait que le Serpentard ne l'avait jamais apprécié à cause de la complicité qu'elle avait avec Lily mais il était obligé de se montrer cordial avec elle afin de ne pas perdre cette amitié que le jeune garçon avait avec la petite fille qu'était Lily auparavant. De son côté Caroline avait toujours ressentit une certaine peur envers ce petit garçon aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu. Et encore aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas très à l'aise quand elle se retrouvait face à lui. Pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible, elle s'excusa brièvement et continua sa route.**

"- Bernard attends, **dit-il en lui attrapant le bras** "

 **Elle fut forcée de le regarder et dégagea son bras de la petite pression qu'il avait sur elle. Pendant quelques secondes qui paraissaient interminable pour elle, Caroline croisa les bras.**

"- Quoi ?

\- Crois-tu qu'un jour, elle sera capable de … de me pardonner ? **Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Si un jour, elle et moi on pourra retrouver l'amitié qui nous liait avant toute cette mascarade.

\- « Mascarade » ? Alors selon toi, Lily te pardonnera uniquement parce que c'était une mascarade ?

\- Au vu de ta réponse, je pense que ceci est un non ! néanmoins, peux-tu lui faire passer un message ?

\- Écoute Rogue, rien de ce que je lui dirai concernant ce qu'il s'est passé, ne la fera changer d'avis. Si elle t'en veut ce n'est pas uniquement parce que tu l'as insulté elle !

\- Je ne comprends pas !

\- En la traitant de … de … de ces mots, elle pense que ce n'est pas qu'elle que tu as insulté !

\- Et qui aurai-je insulté ?

\- Moi

\- Toi ?

\- Mais aussi Charlie Sanders de Serdaigle en seconde année, de Margaret Williams de Poufsouffle qui est en cinquième année ou bien Théodora Sparks de Gryffondor en sixième année. Tu n'as pas seulement insulté Lily ce jour-là, tu as traité tous les nés-moldus de cette affreuse injure. Si elle ne l'avait pris que pour elle, elle aurait passée outre mais Lily n'a pas pensée comme ça. Je veux bien lui faire passer ton message mais ça m'étonnerai que ça change quelque chose."

 **Severus le toisa avec insistance et hésitation. Mais il en avait que faire de l'opinion de Caroline, même s'il savait très bien, tout au fond de lui, qu'elle avait raison. Il était forcé d'admettre, que la Gryffondor connaissait Lily mieux que quiconque et que par conséquent ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était très exactement ce que la préfète en chef pensait. Néanmoins, il voulait quand même que son message soit transmis à la principale concernée.**

"- Peux-tu lui dire que je souhaiterai qu'elle et moi discutions. Je l'attendrai au saule pleureur ce soir à dix-huit heures précises.

\- Pour t'excuser une nouvelle fois ? Rogue, plus tu t'excuseras, plus elle s'éloignera. Elle déteste qu'on lui mette la pression en répétant encore et encore les mêmes choses.

\- Dis le lui quand même ! **Dit-il sur un ton froid**

\- D'accord mais si elle ne vient pas ce ne sera pas la peine de t'en prendre à quelqu'un !"

 **Elle s'éloigna enfin du Serpentard et arriva juste à temps pour prendre ne serait-ce un toast beurré et un jus de citrouille. Quand tous les élèves de cinquième et septième année attendaient devant les portes, Lily donna une pomme à sa meilleure amie qui l'a remercié d'un sourire. Discrètement, Caroline en profita pour raconter sa rencontre avec Rogue et le message qu'il voulait lui faire passer. Lily resta immobile face à cette demande et Caroline savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle pesait le pour et le contre de ce prochain rendez-vous.**

 **Quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, la grande salle n'était plus la pièce la plus chaleureuse du château. Elle était désormais remplit de plusieurs tables unique pour chaque élèves qui passaient les examens blanc. Les cinquièmes années furent obligées de s'installer dans les premières rangées par ordre alphabétique et les septièmes années suivirent l'ordre. Aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier jour et les élèves devaient passer les épreuves de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Métamorphose. Chaque épreuve avait une durée de quatre heures et quand l'épreuve du matin se termina, tous se retrouvèrent pour dialogue de ce qu'ils avaient répondu.**

"- Qu'as-tu pensé de la question dix Lunard ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Je l'ai adoré, « Il faut que vous donniez cinq signes pour identifier un loup garou. » excellente question ! **Répondit le lycanthrope**

\- Tu penses avoir bien répondu ? **Demande James faussement inquiet**

\- Je pense, **dit-il en faisant rire ses amis.** Premier signe, il est assis sur ma chaise. Deuxième signe, il porte mes vêtements. Troisième signe, il s'appelle Remus Lupin, **énuméra-t-il en plaisantant.** "

 **Les trois autres jeunes hommes, éclatèrent de rire. Ils allèrent aux cuisines et furent surprit de voir qu'une grande partie de leur camarade avaient eu la même idée. James repéra Kelsie et alla vers elle. La jeune femme accueillit son petit ami à bras ouvert tandis que Samantha regarda le maraudeur avec de grands airs.**

"- Alors comme ça s'est passé ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Plus facile que je ne l'aurai pensé, **répondit le jeune homme**

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu as toujours eu des facilités en Défense. Et tout à l'heure on passe Métamorphose et là ce ne sera même pas la peine de te le demander car tu vas exceller … comme toujours, **remarqua Kelsie.** "

 **James sourit fièrement et attrapa un des nombreux sandwichs que les elfes de maison avaient préparés, il soupçonnait le professeur Dumbledore de les avoir prévenu qu'une ribambelle de septième année allaient venir pour leur déjeuner.**

 **De l'autre côté de la cuisine, Lily observait le couple « Jelsie » avant que son regard ne tombe sur Rogue. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait accepter cette rencontre qu'il lui avait proposé en fin d'après-midi. Elle croqua rageusement dans son sandwich. Elle avait horreur de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle devait faire, habituellement, elle réfléchissait deux minutes avant de prendre une décision. Mais là … rien ! Elle croqua à nouveau mais elle prit un gros morceau ce qui l'amena à s'étouffer. Elle attrapa sa bouteille d'eau et bu un grosse gorgée tandis que Dorcas lui tapa gentiment le dos.**

"- Eh meure pas, **la taquina Benjy**

\- T'en fais pas, ce n'est pas prévu au programme. **Répondit-elle**

\- Encore heureux sinon on verra ton fantôme errer dans les couloirs parce que tu n'aurais pas terminé tes études, ce qui te rendrai dingue, **se moqua Alice** "

 **Lily lui tira la langue telle une enfant et croqua à nouveau dans son sandwich. Du coté des maraudeurs, Sirius sortit des cuisine en prétextant qu'il n'avait plus d'encre dans son encrier et qu'il en avait un dans son dortoir. Mais en réalité, il prit le chemin vers les appartements du professeur Collins. Il frappa trois coups avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur l'enseignante. En la voyant, le jeune homme arqua un sourcil, Arabella avait les yeux gonflée, le nez rouge et sa respiration était haletante. En le voyant, elle s'essuya les yeux et croisa les bras.**

"- Black mais … **dit-elle en regardant le couloir vide,** qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas en examen ?

\- La métamorphose ne commence que dans une heure … tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-il en entrant dans les appartements de la jeune auror.**

\- Oui, j'ai eu une courte nuit ce qui fait que je suis fatiguée … mais pas assez pour vous surveille bande de petit avortons, **sourit-elle.** Mais quand je suis fatiguée, j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est la même chose pour Lily Evans mais contrairement à toi, elle n'as pas des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe réellement !"

 **La jeune femme hésita pendant quelques instants avant d'inviter son élève à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de ses appartement et commença à lui raconter sa rencontre avec son ex-mari, qui était Conrad Goyle pour elle, comment elle avait découvert qu'il était un mangemort et tout le reste. Sirius était là à l'écouter sans broncher un seul mot afin de la laisser déballer tous ce qu'elle portait sur ses épaule. Quand elle termina sa tirade, le jeune homme prit Arabella dans ses bras et tenta de la calmer en la berçant gentiment.**

"- Tu sais, tu aurais pu m'en parler si ça pesait vraiment sur tes épaules, **dit-il en lui flattant le dos.**

\- Sirius, nous ne sommes pas en couple je te rappel, **répondit-elle fermement.** Ce qu'il se passe entre nous est simplement …

\- Je sais pour le « fun »"

 **Mais tout au fond de lui, il avait pris mal ce que son enseignante lui avait balancé. Mais d'un autre côté, il s'y attendait. Cette relation avait commencée de façon incongrue et inexpliquée, ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps d'en parler étant donné qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, leur envie de sensualité prenait le dessus. Il adorait passer des moments avec Arabella. Seulement cette nouvelle idylle avait mis fin à la plus belle amitié qu'il avait avec la gente féminine. Parfois, son amitié et sa complicité avec Caroline lui manquait et il avait envie d'une seule chose, c'était de parler à nouveau avec sa camarade ou bien de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle avait été claire, elle ne voulait plus qu'il l'approche, alors à contre cœur, il obéissait à la demande de sa camarade et pourtant Merlin sait à quel point, il souhaitait revivre les bons moments que Caroline et lui ont eu ensemble.**

 **Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, l'heure tournait et il devait se rendre au plus vite devant la grande salle pour passer son examen blanc de Métamorphose. Afin de ne pas arriver en retard, il se mit à courir et il arriva juste à temps pour passer son épreuve. Il s'assoit à la place qui lui était attribué depuis le début de la journée. Les professeurs qui étaient chargés de la surveillance étaient le professeur Flitwick, le professeur Burlopot et le professeur Collins. En la voyant, Sirius se demandait comment Arabella avait pu arriver aussi rapidement. Le professeur de Sortilège fit un coup de baguette et des parchemins apparurent devant les élèves tandis que l'ancienne auror avait les sujets des septièmes années et le professeur Burlopot celui des cinquièmes années dans leurs bras. Ils les distribuèrent et tous les élèves attendirent le signal pour tourner les sujets.**

 **Le professeur Flitwick fut rejoint par ses deux collègues et avec sa baguette, il actionna la géante horloge qui annonça le début de l'épreuve qui devait durer durant trois heures. Aussitôt le bruit des plumes grattant sur les parchemins se firent entendre.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Trois heures plus tard, la grande salle, retrouva son décor habituel et les élèves étaient enfin heureux car cela annonçait qu'ils étaient enfin en vacances et qu'ils pourront rentrer chez eux dès le lendemain. Mais pour l'heure ils étaient loin de préparer leurs valises, en effet, à peine étaient-ils sortit de la grande salle, que les maraudeurs ont sauté sur l'occasion pour courir à l'extérieur et commencé une bataille de boule de neige. Bien entendu, tous les autres les avaient suivis et rapidement ils furent tous rejoint par le reste des élèves des autres années. Argus Rusard qui était lui aussi à l'extérieur était prêt à faire cesser tous ces enfantillages mais quand il hurlait pour les faire arrêter, personne ne l'entendait … ou plutôt ne l'écoutait, ils continuaient à se lancer des boules de neige. Alors il avança vers une élève mais au moment où il attrapa cet élève par le col, il reçut de la neige en plein visage. Excédé et enragée, il se tourna vers la personne qui lui avait lancé la neige.**

"- TOI ! **Cria le concierge**

\- Oh oh … **dit l'élève en voyant ce qu'elle avait fait**

\- DORCAS COURS ! **Hurla Marlène à sa meilleure amie** "

 **Cela ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd et Dorcas commença à courir avec Rusard sur ses talons. Seulement, la neige donna à Dorcas de la difficulté à courir alors que le concierge qui avait l'habitude, prenait de l'avance et était à deux doigts de la rattraper. Dorcas savait que sa dernière heure était arrivée, car s'il y avait une chose dont Poudlard était au courant, c'est qu'Argus Rusard, même si il était un cracmol, était doté d'une cruauté sans faille et personne ne voulait subir les punitions qu'il avait en stock. Mais alors qu'elle pensait vivre ses derniers instants, elle entendit le concierge tombé lourdement dans la neige. Elle s'arrêta et vit Lily accroché à la jambe gauche du concierge afin de le retenir. Rapidement, elle fut rejoint par Caroline qui s'accrocha à l'autre jambe de Rusard.**

"- Lâchez-moi petites idiotes ! **Vociféra Rusard**

\- A la seule condition que vous ne punissez pas Dorcas, **dit Caroline,** ce n'est pas vous qu'elle visait avec sa boule de neige mais Mary. Vous étiez juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment !

\- Elle s'est attaqué à un membre du personnel de l'école, elle doit être punit !

\- Ben moi je dis qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès et qu'elle ne doit pas subir vos horribles sanctions ! **Décréta Lily**

\- Comme oses-tu …

\- Je suis préfète en chef, **dit-elle en montrant son badge**

\- Badge ou pas, tu seras toi aussi punit ! Maintenant lâchez moi !

\- Hummmm … nan ! **Défia Lily**

\- Euh … t'es certaine de vouloir le défier ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Ouais !"

 **Rusard parvint à se lever et s'apprêta à attraper Lily et Caroline par les cheveux mais Remus arriva juste à temps pour empêcher le concierge de faire du mal à ses amies.**

"- Monsieur Rusard, comprenez nous, nous sortons d'un examen blanc qui a duré trois heures, nous sommes donc complètement épuisés et quand nous avions vu la neige on voulait simplement s'amuser. De plus, nous sommes en vacances !

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire !

\- Allez soyez indulgent, **supplia le lycanthrope**

\- NON !

\- Argus ! **Fit une voix** "

 **Tout le monde se retourna et découvre le professeur Dumbledore emmitouflé dans une grosse cape d'hiver couleur bleu canard. Il s'approcha du troupeau d'élève qui s'était rassemblés autour du concierge et des quatre élèves. D'un coup d'œil il analysa la situation et quand il trouva une conclusion, il prit un air amusé et s'approcha du concierge et posa une main sur son épaule.**

"- Allons mon vieil ami, laissons les enfants s'amuser, ils l'ont bien mérités ! **Dit-il**

\- Mais professeur …

\- Vous savez j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait un temps pour chaque choses : un temps pour étudier, un temps pour se détendre, un temps pour pleurer, un temps pour aimer mais il y a également un temps pour s'amuser et pourquoi pas revenir en enfance en organisant une bataille de boule de neige improvisée !

\- Professeur …

\- Allons venez dans mon bureau, j'ai un nouvel arrivage de thé au citron et j'ai très envie que vous le gouttiez avec moi !"

 **Le directeur l'entraîna mais se stoppa en voyant Lily et Caroline toujours accrochées aux jambes du concierge.**

"- Miss Evans et miss Bernard, je pense que vous pouvez lâcher monsieur Rusard, il ne vous sera d'aucune aide pour vous amuser, **dit-il en souriant**

\- Hein ? Ah … bien sur professeur, **dit Lily** "

 **Elles se relevèrent et les deux hommes entrèrent à l'intérieur du château. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient bouche bée. Elles furent rejoint par Alice, Franck, Benjy, Mary, Zachary, Marlène, Dorcas, Damian et Willow qui regardaient dans la même direction qu'elles.**

"- Bah dit donc … **dit Alice**

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie les filles, **dit Dorcas**

\- Notre cher directeur à sérieusement un problème avec le citron ? **Ajouta Zachary**

\- Vous croyez qu'il adore cet agrume pour quelle raison ? **Se demanda Damian**

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être qu'il s'est noyé dedans quand il était petit, **proposa Benjy**

\- Ou bien que sa mère a fait un élevage de citronnier, **proposa Mary**

\- Nan j'ai mieux, il est tombé amoureux mais la personne avait un visage en forme de citron, **dit Marlène** "

 **Tout le monde la regarda mais elle haussa les épaules.**

"- Quoi c'était juste une idée, **se défendit-elle**

\- On va juste dire que c'était sans nul doute son fruit préféré, **conclu** **Willow**

\- Ouais … mais en attendant la partie n'est pas terminée ! **Annonça Franck** "

 **Et sans qu'elles aient eu le temps de dire Quidditch, Lily et Caroline se retrouvèrent ensevelit par une tonne de neige que Franck avait mis de côté grâce à la magie. Aussitôt les boules de neiges virevoltaient dans tous le sens dans le parc du château.**

 **Puis Lily regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était presque dix-huit heure. Elle se hâta à retirer la neige qu'elle avait sur ses vêtement et couru vers le saule pleureur. Quand elle arriva, elle reconnut sans mal la silhouette de son ancien meilleur ami, tout en avançant vers Severus, elle croisa les bras et appréhenda cette discussion. Il se retourna et Lily se demanda comment il avait put savoir qu'elle était là. Avait-elle fait du bruit alors que la neige masquait ses pas ? Ou bien l'avait-il seulement sentit ?**

"- Salut, **dit-il**

\- Salut … hum Caroline m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- M'excuser pour …

\- Encore ? Tu t'es déjà excusé un millier de fois Severus

\- Oui mais avant je ne savais pas ce que cette insulte t'avais causé

\- Parce que maintenant tu le sais ?

\- Oui et ce n'était pas mon intention de te blesser ou …

\- Je ne me suis pas sentis blesser Severus ! Je me suis sentis humiliée !

\- Humiliée ?

\- Oui.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce qu'à cause de toi, je me suis retrouvée à être celle qu'on devait prendre par pitié parce que je m'attachais à une amitié qui m'était chère alors que tous le monde voyait que ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Nous étions beaucoup trop différent et nos chemins le sont également. Tous le monde me disais de faire attention quand j'étais avec toi étant donné que tu traînais de plus en plus avec Avery et compagnie mais je ne les ai pas écoutée. Maintenant ils doivent bien se réjouir car ils avaient raison alors que moi, j'avais tout faux !

\- Pourtant Caroline m'a dit que tu avais été blessée car en t'insultant toi, j'aurai insulté les autres !

\- Alors tu as dus mal comprendre. Je ne me suis pas sentis blessée, mais en colère ! C'est vrais en utilisant ces mots envers moi tu as insulté les nés-moldus qui sont dans le monde ! Si il n'y avait que moi cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance mais tu t'es permis de faire du tort à nos camarades qui sont comme moi ainsi qu'à leur famille.

\- Lily …

\- Non maintenant ça suffit ! Ne t'avises plus jamais de demander quoi que ce soit à Caroline sinon tu auras de mes nouvelles."

 **Sur ces mots elle le laissa en plan en se maudissant de laisser encore couler des larmes sur ses joues. Mais en retournant vers le château, elle se fit la promesse que cela serai la dernière fois qu'elle pleurerai à cause de Severus Rogue … son ancien meilleur ami !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Quand le soir arriva, les élèves furent obligés de rentrée à l'intérieur et se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune. La chaleur du feu crépitant dans la cheminée, se rependait dans toute la pièce apportant une atmosphère douce et appréciée par tous. Et afin de bien commencer les fêtes de fin d'année, le corps professoral de Poudlard avait préparer un bal de Noël et pour informer les élèves, chaque salle commune étaient pourvu d'un grand parchemin qui, comme par magie, s'éleva dans les airs et annonça d'une voix forte et douce, la soirée qui était préparer. Bien entendu chaque professeur avaient anticiper les réactions de chacun et le parchemin annonça également qu'une tenue de soirée les attendait sur leur lit.**

 **Aussitôt, les jeune filles se précipitèrent vers leur chambre et les garçons les suivirent mais d'un pas moins rapide. En entrant dans leur salle commune privée, James et Lily virent un parchemin posé sur la table basse du salon. Ils se regardèrent et le jeune homme alla prendre connaissance de ce que pouvait contenir le rouleau. Il lut brièvement le message et regarda Lily.**

"- Nous sommes désignés à ouvrir le bal au vue de notre position de Prefet-en-Chef, **informa-t-il**

\- Génial, je ne sais pas danser la valse, **dit-elle**

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma mère m'a apprit à mener la valse, fais moi confiance et tout ira bien. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de ne pas écraser mes pauvres petits pieds."

 **Ils rejoignirent leur chambre et Lily ouvrit aussitôt le sac contenant sa robe de soirée. Elle attrapa le cintre et l'accrocha sur les barreaux de son lit. La tenue était de couleur entièrement noir mais le haut était parsemés de petite perles couleur rouge jusqu'au niveau de son ventre. Elle avait également deux bretelles laissant ainsi ses bras découvert mais une étole rouge bordeaux accompagnait le tout. Le bas était évasé, et Lily pensa que la robe devait lui arrivé jusqu'au sol mais sans crainte d'être traîné avec les chaussures à talon qui accompagnait la tenue. Elle vit ensuite quelques accessoires dont un léger serre tête de la même couleur que les perles de la robe.**

 **Lily regarda le réveil de sa table de nuit, elle avait exactement une heure pour se préparer. Mais elle devait avant tout attendre que son homologue termine avec la salle de bain puisqu'elle l'avait entendu l'eau de la douche couler. Elle libéra donc la robe du sac et essaya les chaussures qui était à sa taille, elle profita du moment pour fermer les rideaux des fenêtres et quand elle entendit son camarade frapper à sa porte, elle sut qu'elle pouvait prendre possession de la salle de bain. Elle attrapa donc serviette et tous le nécessaires et fonça dans la salle de bain.**

 **Elle apprécia l'eau chaude sur son corps et pendant une infime seconde, regretta de s'être coupée les cheveux. Par moment, ses cheveux long lui manquaient, le fait de ne plus les sentir se balader derrière son dos, de les attacher comme bon lui semble et surtout de s'amuser avec en imaginant toute sorte de coiffure qu'elle pourrait essayer quand ce genre de soirée arrivait. A l'heure actuelle, Lily aurai adorée avoir les cheveux aussi raide qu'une japonaise pour ensuite ramener quelques mèches à l'arrière et qui serait retenu par une simple épingle à cheveux. Mais il a fallut qu'elle perde un stupide pari et qu'elle accepte sa défaite en se coupant les cheveux. Mais elle se promit de ne plus toucher à ses cheveux sauf pour couper les pointes quand celles-ci seront très abîmées. Enfin bref, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle s'habilla rapidement et entreprit de se maquiller mais on frappa trois coups à sa porte. Elle ouvrit et ne fut pas surprise de voir Potter devant.**

"- J'ai ouï dire que tu savais parfaitement faire un nœud Windsor, **dit-il en regardant sa cravate** "

 **Lily ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête au pied. Elle le trouva très élégant dans son costume trois pièces noir laissant ressortir la chemise bordeaux qui rappelait sans mal les perles de sa robe. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il portait une chevalière aux armoiries de la famille Potter, un cerf avec des branches de lauriers emmêler dans ses cornes, bien qu'elle soit moins ancienne que la famille Black. Elle le trouva très élégant mais fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire et défaire sa cravate.**

"- Laisse moi faire, **dit-elle en retirant les mains sur jeune homme** "

 **Elle se trouvai à quelques centimètres du cou du garçon et son eau de cologne lui chatouillait les narines. Jamais elle n'avait comprit à quel point il était grand au vu de son un mètre soixante-sept … mais au fond, cela ne lui déplaisait pas !**

 _"- Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_ **Se dit-elle.** _C'est Potter ! Le triple idiot que le monde magique ait put connaître jusqu'à maintenant !"_

 **Elle s'efforça à retenir sa respiration afin de ne pas se laisser plus envahir par cette délicieuse odeur masculine. Une fois le nœud terminé, elle leva la tête et eut un petit moment de recul.**

"- Quoi ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- …

\- Evans ?

\- Je rêve où tu t'es coiffé ?

\- Pour la petite histoire demande à McKinnon elle se fera un plaisir de te la raconter … quoi que j'ai tenu mon pari ! Bon comment tu me trouves ? **Demanda-t-il en écartant légèrement les bras**

 _"- Beau à en tomber par terre,_ **pensa-t-elle,** élégant ! Kelsie va te tomber encore dans les bras ce soir, **plaisanta-t-elle** "

 **Il sourit et sortit des appartements. Quand à Lily elle resta encore quelques minutes supplémentaires dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit l'escalier grincer, Potter était revenu car il avait oublié sa veste de costume, elle le suivit encore du regard quand il se redirigea vers la sortie mais cette fois-ci ses yeux divaguèrent vers les fesses de son homologue qui paraissaient ferme et musclé. Pendant un court instant elle s'imagina être à la place de Kelsie et aussitôt la boule qu'elle avait sentit au creux de son ventre la dernière fois fut plus forte et son cœur se serra plus fort aussi. Elle secoua la tête et retourna dans sa chambre pour se maquiller, elle attrapa le serre-tête, son étole et ses chaussures. Elle rejoignit ses amis qui étaient déjà dans la grande salle.**

"- C'est bien la première fois que tu arrives en retard, **dit Caroline en la voyant arriver** , Dumby commence tout juste son discourt

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manquer ?

\- Trois fois rien, **répondit Dorcas,** ah si la tête de Marlène quand elle a vu que Potter était coiffé pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette histoire ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Je suis pas au courant, **ajouta Caroline**

\- Vous étiez encore à Sainte Mangouste c'est normal, **répondit Alice** "

 **Alice commença à leur raconter le pari entre Marlène et James tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer alors que le directeur faisait un discourt. Quand la Gryffondor termina son histoire Caroline s'empêcha d'éclater de rire tandis que Lily ferma les yeux tout en faisant un signe de négation avec la tête.**

"- Faut vraiment que cette manie de parier sur les cheveux cesse un jour, **dit Lily en se rappelant de son propres pari de cet été**

\- Mais connaissant Potter, je crois qu'il va faire en sorte qu'elle ne touche pas à ses cheveux, **dit Alice**

\- Hum … j'aurai bien aimé que mes amis moldus m'empêchent de faire cette connerie mais non ils m'ont carrément poussés dans le salon de coiffure, **râla-t-elle** "

 **Quand Dumbledore termina son discourt, Lily sentit qu'on lui prenait la main alors qu'elle tentait de mettre sa chaussure au pied gauche. Elle tourna sa tête et questionna James du regard.**

"- C'est à nous d'ouvrir le bal, **lui rappela-t-il**

\- Hein ? Ah oui c'est vrai !"

 **Elle enfila rapidement sa chaussure et suivit son homologue. Ils se retrouvèrent au centre de la grande salle et la jeune femme se laissa guider par son partenaire quand l'orchestres, diriger par le professeur Flitwick, entama les premières notes de musique. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils furent rejoint par les préfets des quatre maisons, puis des professeur avant que les autres élèves ne viennent se joindre à tous ce beau monde. Quand la première danse se termina, tous le monde s'installa aux tables et le repas et les plats apparurent. Durant le repas les conversations allaient de bon train jusqu'à que l'orchestre fut remplacer par un géant gramophone qui passa de la musique et aussitôt tous les élèves se levèrent et danser en rythme.**

 **Par une idée soudaine, Mary se dirigea vers la table des professeur et invita le professeur Dumbledore à venir danser avec eux sous le regard outrée su professeur Chourave qui était sa directrice de maison et le regard amusé du professeur McGonagall. Mais celle-ci cessa de sourire en voyant James Potter venir vers elle lui tendre la main.**

"- J'ose espérer que vous n'allez pas m'inviter à danser Potter ?

\- Et j'ose espérer que vous allez accepter professeur, **répondit-il**

\- Bonté divine, **dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel**

\- Allons Minerva, mieux que ce soit moi qui vous invite que Sirius qui peut avoir beaucoup d'idée vous concernant, **se moqua-t-il** "

 **Minerva regarda son élève et en voyant le professeur Dumbledore s'être rit au jeu et en dansant au milieu des élèves, accepta l'invitation de son professeur. Très vite tous les autre professeur furent invités avec leurs élèves. Et au milieu de tous ce tas d'élèves, Sirius chercha le professeur Collins du regard mais il ne la trouva pas, il s'éloigna de la foule et alla en direction des grandes portes. Un éloignement qui n'avait pas échappé à Caroline. En le voyant sortir de la grande salle, elle savait où il se rendait et son cœur recommença à lui faire mal tellement il se serrait de secondes en secondes. Mais elle secoua la tête en retourna s'amuser avec ses amis, même si son camarade était toujours aussi présent dans sa tête.**

 **Quand il frappa à la porte des appartements d'Arabelle et qu'elle lui ouvrit, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Il l'interrogea du regard mais elle baissa la tête. Sans attendre d'invitation, il entra et découvrit que sur le lit de la jeune femme, il y avait une valise à moitié remplit de vêtement, de cours et tout autres bricoles qui avait habillé la pièce durant ces quatre premiers mois.**

"- Tu prépares déjà ta valise ? **Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle**

\- Ouais je n'aime pas faire les choses à la dernières secondes, **répondit-elle**

\- Et pourquoi tu emporte déjà tous tes objets ? T'es au courant qu'il y a que deux semaines de vacances !

\- Je sais

\- Alors pourquoi tu vides tes appartements ?

\- …

\- Arabella ?

\- Après que vous soyez sortit de la grande salle, le professeur Flitwick est venu me voir m'annonçant que le professeur Dumbledore à souhaité s'entretenir avec moi !

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- …

\- C'est à propos de ton ex ?

\- Non, il n'a rien à voir, **dit-elle**

\- T'es sûre parce que si découvrir que tu as eu un mangemort pour mari n'est pas vraiment une excuse pour que tu quittes l'école … enfin si tu dois réellement quitter Poudlard

\- Je te rassure tout de suite, Conrad n'a rien à voir !

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- …"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- Marlène où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? **Demanda Zachary amusé**

\- C'est une surprise, **dit-elle tout sourire** "

 **Elle lui tenait sa main afin qu'il puisse la suivre le plus rapidement possible. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'ils étaient ensemble mais cela faisait sept ans qu'ils étaient amis donc Marlène savait quel genre de jeune homme était Zachary et au vu de leur stade de leur relation, elle voulait aller plus loin. Et ce bal de Noël improvisé tombait parfaitement à pic. Tous le monde s'amusait et personne ne remarquerait leur absence. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle avait enfin comprit que ce soir était sûrement le grand soir. Ils arrivèrent au septième étage et arrivèrent devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet . La jeune femme lâcha la main de son petit ami et fit trois fois l'aller retour en pensant très fort ce qu'elle souhaitait.**

 **Une porte apparut et aussitôt la jeune fille reprit la main de son petit ami et entra dans la pièce. Ils découvrir un décor tout à fait chaleureux et adapté. Un grand lit était au milieu entouré de plusieurs voiles pouvant cacher les personnes qui y dormiront. La lumière était tamisé mais assez pour qu'ils puissent se voir un petit salon se trouvait sur leur droite avec sur la petite table, un seau contenant deux coupes et une bouteille de champagne. Zachary avança vers la table et prit la bouteille pour regarder l'année.**

"- Très bon choix de l'année, **dit-il.** Mais cela ne m'éclaire toujours pas sur le fait du pourquoi nous sommes ici !

\- Eh bien … cela fait cinq mois que nous sommes ensemble …

\- Je suis parfaitement au courant

\- Et j'ai pensé que …"

 **Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend afin de défaire le nœud qui se trouvait dans son dos et ce qui permettait de tenir sa robe. Elle fit glisser les manches le long de ses bras et se retrouva rapidement vêtu uniquement de son body en dentelle, de ses bas couleur chair et de ses chaussures. En la voyant ainsi, Zachary comprit où elle voulait en venir mais se tut en voulant l'entendre dire afin de ne pas se méprendre sur ses intentions et de foncer assouvir ses ardeurs.**

"- … ce serai le moment idéal pour … pour le faire !

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Aussi sûre que je t'aime Zach !"

 **Elle s'avança vers lui et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque afin de l'embrasser. Il répondit très vite à son baiser mais se recula afin de la regarder.**

"- Alors autant que cela se passe de manière tout à fait romantique ! **Dit-il en prenant la bouteille de champagne.** "

 **Il fit péter le bouchon et servit les deux coupes. Il trinquèrent et burent une gorgée. Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau tout en retirant sa veste. Elle lui retira son nœud papillon et commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise. Zachary les dirigea vers le grand lit et allongea Marlène en douceur sur le matelas avant de s'allonger par dessus elle et de lui administrer des petits baisers par ci, par là dans le cou. Elle plongea une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'autre en dessous de sa chemise où elle sentit les muscles de son petit ami. Marlène apprécia de plus en plus les sensation que lui faisait subir Zachary, elle en frissonnait tant elle se sentait bien. Le jeune homme commença à faire balader ses mains partout sur le corps de sa petite amie puis remarquant que les siennes n'avaient toujours pas bouger, il lui attrapa et vint les poser sur son propres fessier.**

"- N'aies pas peur de me toucher, je ne vais pas te manger, **lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille**

\- Alors laisse moi te débarrasser de cette chemise, car pour moi tu es beaucoup trop habillé, **répondit-elle**

\- Fais toi plaisir …"

 **Il se leva et Marlène se redresse également, elle termina de retirer un à un les boutons et fit glisser le vêtement le long des bras du garçon. Lorsqu'il se retrouva torse nu, Marlène surpassa sa timidité pour se lever et lui déposer plusieurs baisers sur le torse qui était devant elle. Ses mains se baladant partout sur les bras, les épaules, le dos, le ventre où elle frôla la ceinture. Elle entreprit donc de la déboucler avant de la retirer et de la jeter à travers la pièce. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à son pantalon et quand la braguette fut complètement ouverte, Zachary la força à s'allonger. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qui reprenne ses baiser dans le cou, Marlène eut le surprise de sentir les lèvres chaudes du garçon sur sa poitrine malgré qu'il y avait toujours le tissue entre l'objet de son désir et sa bouche. Mais elle sentait les coups de langues qui s'attaquait à ses tétons. Elle soupira de bien être quand il lui massa l'autre seins avec sa main. Puis il changea de coté afin de faire subir le même sort à l'autre.**

 **Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme avait passée ses mains sous le pantalon de Zachary et caressa ses fesse musclés et elle pressa quand il lui mordait légèrement le tétons. Puis il défit les attaches du body et fit glisser le bout de tissue très lentement tout en embrassant Marlène qui répondit à son baiser. Il se débarrassa par la même occasion des bas et quand elle se retrouva totalement nue, elle se sentit gêner quand il se redressa pour la regarder entièrement. Voyant son trouble, il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota …**

"- Ne sois pas gênée, tu es belle ainsi !"

 **Très vite elle le débarrassa de son pantalon et le caressa à travers le tissue de son boxer où elle sentit de plus en plus sa virilité se dresser. Au fur et à mesure des minutes, elle se laissa aller et le caresse maintenant dés qu'elle eut mit la main à l'intérieur de son boxer. En entendant la respiration saccadée de Zachary, elle comprit qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal pour une novice. Il la fit s'arrêter quand il lui embrassa les chevilles tout en remontant la jambe jusqu'à y déposer un baiser, un deuxième puis un troisième jusqu'à qu'il passa sa langue au cœur de la féminité de sa petite amie. A ce contact, Marlène se cambra et ce fut un tourbillon de plaisir qui envahis son corps et elle laissa échapper des petits gémissements, le plaisir était tellement immense, qu'elle attrapa les draps et les serras très fort dans ses mains.**

"- Oh par … par Merlin .. Zach, **soupira-t-elle** "

 **Il continua sa petite torture jusqu'à qu'elle atteigne le point de non retour. Il se relava et l'embrassa, il était heureux de lui avoir fait subir son tout premier orgasme et il espérait que cela ne serai pas le dernier qui lui infligerait.**

"- Ça va ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Wow …

\- … **petit rire**

\- Si tu me fais cet là rien qu'avec ta bouche qu'est-ce que ça doit être avec … le reste

\- T'es sûre que tu veux vraiment aller plus loin ce soir ?

\- Après avoir goûter à ça ? Bien sûr que je veux que ça se passe ! Zachary, fais moi l'amour !

\- Au moindre doute, tu m'arrêtes immédiatement

\- Comme pourrai-je douter en étant avec toi ?"

 **Elle se releva de façon assise, passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme l'embrassa et le força à s'allonger sur elle. Le désir du jeune homme prit le dessus et il se positionna afin de pouvoir unir leur corps. Il lui avait écarté les cuisses et quand il s'apprêta à rentrer en elle, il lui murmura des mots doux au creux de son oreille mais il ne put empêcher le sursaut qu'elle avait ressentit quand il s'enfonçait en elle. Il ne bougea plus pour lui permettre de s'habituer à lui en elle et quand elle reprit ses caresses dans les cheveux, il sut qu'il pouvait bouger.**

 **D'abords il y allait en douceur afin de ne pas la brusquer mais quand elle le supplia d'aller plus vite, il exauça son vœu. Les allers-retours devenaient de plus en plus brusque et allaient de plus en plus vite.**

"- Oh Merlin … Zach …"

 **Il laissa passé un grognement rauque tandis qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus et quand il sentit qu'elle allait bientôt arriver jusqu'à l'orgasme, il allait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin en elle, ce qui amena la jeune fille à faire des mouvements similaire avec son bassin jusqu'à qu'elle atteigne une nouvelle fois le septième ciel. Quand il y parvint lui aussi, il se laisse aller tout contre elle. Elle ferma ses bras autour de Zachary tandis qu'il posa tête contre le buste de sa petite amie.**

"- Tu veux que je te dise ? **Commença Zachary en reprenant sa respiration**

\- Dis moi …

\- J'ai adoré ma surprise !"

 **Marlène éclata de rire, ils restèrent allongés le temps de reprendre leur esprits avant de pouvoir se rhabiller et de retourner dans la grande salle. Même si tout au fond d'elle, la jeune femme voulait restée dans la pièce va et vient jusqu'au lendemain.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Il quitta la pièce d'un pas pressant et serrant les poings afin de ne pas cogner contre un mur. Il était dans une rage folle et il devait allé voir la personnes qui en était responsable.**

 **Dans la grande salle, Caroline éclatait de rire en entendant une anecdote que racontait Lily à leurs amis. Elle bu une gorgée de son jus de citrouille avant de tourner la tête vers le bruits sourd que venait de provoquer les portes de la grande salle. Elle ne pouvait voir de qui il s'agissait jusqu'à que le monde s'écarte en laissant apparaître un Sirius Black complètement furieux.**

"- Tu sais ce que tu es Bernard ? Une salle petite égoïste sans cervelle !

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Ah non ne commence pas à jouer au plus con que moi ça ne marche pas ! Pendant toutes ces années, je me suis bien trompé sur ton compte ! Comment ai-je pu devenir ami avec une fille comme …

\- Comme quoi ? Vas-y dis le !

\- …

\- Eh bah alors ? Le grand Sirius Black aurait-il perdu sa langue ? C'est une première !

\- Une fille aussi lâche que toi, **dit-il enfin**

\- Je te demande pardon ? Je suis lâche moi ?

\- Parfaitement !

\- Honnêtement Sirius je me demande qui a un sérieux problème de lâcheté entre toi et moi, vu comment tu m'attaques alors que je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

\- Parce qu'à cause de toi, elle est obligé de quitté l'école ! Tu n'es même pas capable de la boucler quand on te confie un secret !"

 **En l'entendant dire cette phrase, Caroline comprit où Sirius voulait en venir ! Ainsi quelqu'un d'autre avait découvert la liaison qu'il y avait entre le professeur Collins et lui et …**

"- Tu crois que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle part ? Mais je n'ai rien fais ! **S'indigna-t-elle**

\- Comme si j'allais te croire, tu étais la seule à être au courant !

\- Je t'ai fais la promesse de ne rien dire et c'est ce que j'ai fais ! Je tiens toujours mes promesses même quand une amitié s'est brisée !

\- T'as une drôle de façon de les tenir tes promesses.

\- …

\- Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Finalement tu as raison, on devrai arrêter de se parler ! Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire !"

 **Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, Caroline réalisa soudainement de quoi le jeune homme l'accusait. Prise par une pulsion sanguine, elle lui administra une gifle qui amena le jeune homme à tourner la tête tant il ne s'y attendait pas. Puis il l'a regarda de nouveau et Caroline put enfin voir à quoi le regard haineux qui était propres à la famille Black mais elle ne se démonta pas. Elle n'avait pas peur de Sirius, il pouvait bien faire tous ce qu'il voulait pour l'intimider, l'impressionner ou bien la menacer, elle ne reculera pas devant Sirius Black ! C'est donc droite comme un I qu'elle se positionna quand il s'approcha d'elle tout en serrant les poings.**

 **Voyant que les choses pouvaient vite dégénérés, Lily se plaça naturellement devant sa meilleure amie mais Caroline la ramena sur le coté …**

"- Caroline …

\- Laisse tomber Lily, c'est entre Black et moi ! Je n'ai pas peur de lui !

\- Tu devrai pourtant ! **Dit-il froidement**

\- Ok Sirius ça suffit maintenant ! **Dit James en retenant son meilleur ami.** On l'a tous comprit il y a un gros problème entre vous et vous ne voulez pas en parler mais ce n'est pas une raison d'être menaçant envers elle !

\- Cornedrue lâche moi !

\- Non parce que je sais tu es capable de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras par la suite

\- Non James si il y a bien une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que Sirius Black ne regrette jamais rien !

\- Caroline, arrête de le provoquer, **intervient Lily**

\- Ecoutez si vous ne voulez pas nous dire ce qu'il se passe, c'est votre affaire mais ne venez pas emmerder les autres, **s'énerve Remus.** Alors maintenant vous allés rester chacun dans votre coin et profiter de la soirée !

\- Heureusement pour moi la soirée est terminée ! **Dit Caroline** "

 **Elle sortit de la grande salle en attrapant Paul qui s'était rapproché d'elle après qu'il l'ait entendu hausser le ton. Ils longèrent les couloirs. Paul tentait tant bien que mal de la calmer mais elle ne l'entendait pas, alors il usa de la force et les amena dans une salle de classe vide.**

"Maintenant tu te calmes, **dit-il en la prenant par les épaules**

\- …

\- Concentre toi sur ta respiration, tu es toute rouge !"

 **Elle se concentra sur le rythme cardiaque de son cœur afin de reprendre un respiration normale. Puis elle leva la tête et dévisagea son petit ami. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Tout en l'embrassant, elle le poussa gentiment vers le grand bureau au fond de la pièce. Et quand il s'y parvinrent, elle s'y assoit. Elle retira la barrette qui retenait ses long cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade le long de son dos puis elle commença à retirer un à un les boutons de son corsage mais une main l'arrêta …**

"- Qu'est-ce que ut fais ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je fais ! **Répondit-elle**

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu veux ?

\- Non mais j'en ai très envie !

\- Caro il y a une différence entre avoir envie et vouloir !

\- D'accord alors je reformule, j'ai envie de toi et je veux que ça se passe !"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Après que Caroline ait quitté la grande salle, Lily regarda ses amis danser un slow. Même Benjy qui était célibataire avait trouvé une cavalière pour la soirée. Quand bien même Lily était bien entourée, elle se sentait extrêmement seule mais ça ce n'était pas nouveau, elle ressentait ce sentiment depuis le jour où ses parents ont été tués et ce n'était pas maintenant que ce sentiment de solitude allait s'estomper.**

"- Bah alors Evans ? On rêvasse ?

\- Hum ? Oh c'est toi Potter !

\- Charmant accueille, **dit-il,** tu permets que je m'assois ? Kelsie est allée aux toilettes avec Samantha

\- Vas-y, **dit-elle tandis qu'il prenait place à côté d'elle**

\- Alors tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire l'année prochaine ?

\- Pas la moindre et toi ?

\- Quelques unes qui trottent dans ma tête par ci, par là mais rien de bien concret !"

 **Le rythme de la musique commença à devenir de plus en plus enjoué et tous le monde se dandina. Lily tapota sur la table et sourit en voyant Frank s'improviser grand danseur de samba avec Mary. En la voyant James se leva et lui tendit sa main. La jeune femme le regarda en arquant un sourcil, et l'interrogea du regard.**

"- Tu meurs d'envie de danser, alors je t'invite !

\- T'as pas peur que Kelsie soit jalouse ? **Se moqua-t-elle**

\- Elle te connaît et malgré mon entêtement vis à vis de toi les années précédentes, je pense qu'elle a plus confiance en toi que n'importe qui dans ce château !"

 **Elle accepta son invitation et ils avancèrent vers le troupeau d'élève, il commença par la prendre autour de la taille tandis qu'elle posa sa main gauche sur son épaule, puis sa main droite s'emmêlant dans son autre main libre. Ils commencèrent alors à faire des pas de fox-trot, Lily se laissa complètement guidée par son partenaire, et elle constata qu'il était un super bon danseur. Puis il l'a fit tourner sur elle-même, et elle éclata de rire quand elle faillit tomber à terre mais qu'il l'a retient en la rapprochant de lui.**

 **Puis elle le regarda attentivement, et elle remarqua qu'il avait une toute petite barbe qui commençait à apparaître, que ses yeux bleu * n'était pas aussi bleu que ça puisque qu'il y avait quelques nuances de gris, qu'il avait une toute petite fossette sur le coin droit de sa bouche et un grain de beauté sur le lobe de l'oreille gauche. Est-ce que Kelsie avait-elle repérée ce genre de minuscule détail ? Lily ne le savait pas mais elle ravi de les avoirs vu.**

 **Quand ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Lily eut l'impression que le temps suspendait son vol et qu'ils étaient seuls dans une autre dimension. Son cœur battait vite et ses lèvres était affamée et voulait goûtée celles qui lui étaient offerte et son corps réclamait cette étreinte tant de fois refoulé et refusé. Elle avait une envie folle de l'embrasser et d'être sienne pour l'éternité. Elle se sentit fondre quand il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit mais .. tout à coup, le temps reprit son vol et son cœur manqua un battement. Sans crier gare, elle s'éloigna sous la surprise de son homologue …**

"- Je … je suis désolé … mais … je dois partir ! **Dit-elle** "

 **Elle prit la direction des portes et une fois qu'elle fut sortit, elle se mit à courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine ! Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle claqua la porte de sa chambre et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci pour s'asseoir à même le sol, et tant de question se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il change maintenant ? Pourquoi se montrait-il si charmant et gentils que cette année ? Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi tendre ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle ça que maintenant ? Mais il était trop tard, il était heureux avec la Serdaigle et rien ne fait plus plaisir à Lily de voir les gens autour d'elle dans un grand bonheur, alors qu'elle-même ne le vivait pas.**

 **Elle en prenait conscience que maintenant et pourtant tous les signes étaient là. Même Sirius le lui avait balancé en pleine figure dans un certain sens …**

 **Elle, Lily Grace Evans étaient irrévocablement amoureuse de James Potter, le garçon qu'elle avait méprisé durant toutes années alors qu'il était en réalité le premier vrai amour qu'elle ait connu jusqu'à maintenant.**

 **Comment pourrait-elle vivre jusqu'à juin avec un sentiments aussi énorme pour son camarade de classe alors qu'ils partagent la même salle de bain, les mêmes cours, les même salles commune ? Et qu'elle est susceptible de le croisé à tout moment de la journée sans que son cœur ne lui fasse mal**

 **Elle retira le serre-tête, son collier, son étole, ses chaussures et retira sa robe, elle se mit rapidement en pyjama et rapidement se démaquilla avant de retourner dans sa chambre et verrouiller la porte menant jusqu'à la salle de bain ainsi que celle menant jusqu'au petit salon. Puis elle s'enroula dans ses draps attrapa son coussin qui étouffa un cris qu'elle poussa plein poumon.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ? **Demanda Arabella**

\- Fais quoi ?

\- Être aussi cruel avec Caroline !

\- Parce que c'est à cause d'elle que tu es obligé de partir !

\- Permet moi d'en douter … n'y a-t-il pas d'autre personnes à qui tu en aura parlé ? Lupin, Potter, ton frère, …

\- S'il y a bien une personne à qui j'en parlerai en tout dernier c'est bien Regulus. Depuis que je me suis enfuis, nous nous sommes plus parlé comme si nous avions jamais été frère durant toutes ces années ! Non seule Bernard était au courant, c'est forcément elle !"

 **Mais hélas, Sirius savait qu'il y avait une deuxième personne à être au courant, Peter. Mais il était quasiment certain que jamais au grand jamais un membre des Maraudeurs ne trahirait les autres. Ils étaient amis jusqu'à la fin et puis ils partageaient déjà un plus gros secret … la condition de Remus.**

 **Chez les Maraudeurs il y a un politique qui est de ne jamais trahir et jusqu'à maintenant cette politique est la plus respecter entre les quatre garçons et ce depuis le premier jour ! Non Sirius savait que Peter ne le trahirai pas, il en mettrait sa main à couper !**

 **Mais pour l'heure, il voulait profiter de la présence d'Arabella, il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa, la fit basculer sur le lit et retira leurs vêtements. C'était la première fois qu'il aimait une femme ainsi et il ne voulait pas voir ce sentiment partir. Au diable si ils étaient prit sur le fait, au diable si il devait se faire renvoyer, au diable les bruits de couloir, au diable le jugements de ses amis, au diable le règlement, au diable les professeur, au diable ses camarades, au diable les préfets, au diable les préfets en chef, au diable Remus, au diable James, au diable Peter et surtout au diable Caroline Bernard !**

 **Il était Sirius Black et il ne devait rendre de compte à personne !**

* * *

 ** _Une seule chose à dire … ENFIN ! Je n'en pouvais plus de voir ce quinzième chapitre toujours en cours mais il est là … comme quoi la patiente apporte toujours ses fruits._**

 ** _Pour ce qui est du chapitre seize, il n'est pas encore commencé mais je vais le faire dés que j'aurai terminé ce blabla de fin de chapitre._**

 ** _Donc comme vous l'avez lu tout en haut, je suis donc en pleine organisation d'emménagement … certes ça ne prends pas une éternité mais comme c'est mon tout premier appartement, je veux faire les choses biens. Je vais donc tenter de vous pondre le prochaine chapitre ce mois-ci et de le mettre en ligne avant la fin de l'année 2019._**

 ** _On se retrouve bientôt mes niffleurs._**

 ** _Bisous bisous_**

 ** _Danao_**


	16. De feu et de larmes

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, alors pour commencer, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une excellente année 2020. Que cette nouvelle décennie vous apporte joie et bonheur. Ensuite je sais que je vous avais promit un chapitre avant la fin de l'année 2019 mais cette fin d'année fut compliqué pour moi. Pour commencer, j'ai enfin emménager donc j'ai mon petit chez moi, ensuite pendant presque trois mois j'ai aider ma meilleure amie pour des travaux donc tous les week-end et même quelques soirs en semaines je n'était pas chez moi donc vous pensez bien qu'en fin de journée je ne tenais plus debout, après une fois mon emménagement termine je n'ai pas eu internet durant deux semaines donc il est certain que je ne pouvais pas mettre de chapitre, enfin je ne me sentais pas apte à écrire. Mon imagination m'a fait le coup de la panne alors que je savait très bien ce que je voulais faire et écrire.**_

 _ **Mais voilà que j'ai écrit ce chapitre en une journée et malgré les fautes d'orthographes (car oui je suis certaine qu'il y en a donc veuillez m'excusez d'avance) je n'en suis pas déçut. Sachez que pendant que j'ai écris ce chapitre, j'ai eu les larmes au yeux car il se passe beaucoup de chose triste et auxquels vous ne vous y attendiez pas. Mais sachez que j'avais ce chapitre dans un coin de ma tête depuis le début de la fiction.**_

 _ **Bien je vous laisse le lire**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC_

* * *

 **Précédemment :** Il est temps pour les élèves de cinquième et septième années de passer leurs examens blanc. Les BUSEs pour les cinquième et les ASPICs pour les septième année. Alors qu'elle devait surveiller cette dernière journée d'examen, Arabella fut réveiller en pleine nuit par le souvenir du jour où elle avait réaliser que son ex-mari était un mangemort. Elle ressentait le besoin d'en parler mais elle ne savait pas à qui s'adresser. Pendant la journée, Rogue tomba sur Caroline et lui demanda si elle pouvait faire passer un message à Lily. Bien qu'elle accepte, elle tente de lui faire comprendre que s'excuser une nouvelle fois n'y changera rien car pour Lily cette insulte n'était pas uniquement diriger vers elle mais vers tous les nés moldus. Néanmoins, Lily accepta d'aller le voir mais la conversation tourna au fiasco et Lily se fit la promesse ne de plus pleurer pour cette amitié qui avait pourtant bien commencée. Quand les examens furent terminé, le corps professoral de Poudlard organisa un bal de Noël à la dernière minutes, s'occupant ainsi du décor de la grande salle ainsi que des tenues de soirée. James informa Lily qu'au vu de leur travail de préfet en chef, ils devront ouvrir le bal. Puis la jeune femme le voyant si élégamment vêtu ne put s'empêcher d'être jalouse de Kelsie. Pendant la soirée, Marlène offrit une surprise à Zachary en passant leur première nuit d'amour dans la grande salle ou tous le monde serait occupés à faire la fête que de se balader dans les couloir. Même si la soirée avait bien commencé, elle se termina par une dispute entre Sirius qui entra dans une colère noire après qu'il ait découvert que sa relation avec Arabella à été dévoilé. Il accusa donc Caroline de tous les mots mais la jeune femme ne laissa pas faire et cette dispute amena l'amitié des deux Grffondor à se briser. Plus tard dans la soirée alors qu'elle discute avec James avant de danser avec lui, Lily réalise qu'elle ne considérait plus James comme un simple camarade ou bien son homologue. Elle réalise que Sirius avait raison et qu'elle était amoureuse de James Potter depuis plusieurs semaines.

* * *

 **.**

 **16 – De feu et de larmes**

 **.**

 **Ça y est le moment des vacances de Noël et tout le château se réveilla petit à petit. Les souvenirs du bal de la veille étaient encore présents dans la tête de tous les élèves … surtout en ce qui concerne la fin de la soirée. Remus, Peter et James avaient prit les choses en main en ce qui concernait la musique et d'un coup de baguette ils avaient transformés la scène en une immense table de mixage et les musiques défilaient d'elles même. Ce soir-là il n'eut pas d'incident comme pour halloween, mais Evan Rosier ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa sœur. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle était morte et pourtant il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité ! Sa famille et lui allait passer le tout premier Noël sans Eve. C'est donc d'un air maussade qu'il se leva de son lit, attrapa sa valise et d'un coup de baguette la combla de tous ses vêtements. Puis il alla dans la salle commune de sa maison et y retrouva ses amis … enfin ami c'était un grand mot mais il se devait de rester cordial avec eux s'il voulait entrer dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

"- Bien, je viens d'avoir une nouvelle mission de la part de nos supérieurs mais on ne va l'effectuer aujourd'hui. Il nous faudra attendre la rentrée ! **Annonça Nott**

\- C'est-à-dire ? **Demanda Regulus**

\- Je ne peux rien dire mais je m'occupe de tous pendant les vacances, je vous tiendrai au courant des avancées par lettres mais vous saurez tous à la rentrée.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on est obligés d'attendre ? Tu peux bien nous le dire ! **S'énerva Henrick Mulciber**

\- C'est vrai et pourquoi c'est toi qui annonces les missions ?

\- Parce que je suis plus âgé que vous et que je suis dans les rangs depuis plus longtemps !

\- Dans les rangs ? Laisse-moi rire, tu as juste un an de plus que nous ! **Rétorqua Evan.** Rien ne nous dit que tu es officiellement dans les rangs de notre maître !"

 **La remarque eut l'effet de mettre Nott sur les nerfs. En le voyant ainsi, Evan Rosier sourit intérieurement, mais il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et remonta afin de pouvoir aller à la gare de Pre-au-Lard le plus vite possible. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui mais il n'avait surtout aucune envie d'être dans cette stupide école qui était remplit de sang de bourbe qui n'étaient autre qu'une infamie pour le monde sorcier, mais aussi des traîtres à leur sang qui faisaient honte à leur monde.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Dans la grande salle, tous les élèves prenaient leur petit déjeuné avant de récupérer leurs valises afin de rentrer chez eux. A la table des rouges et or, Lily attendait sa meilleure amie qui, selon ses camarades de chambre, n'avait pas passer la nuit au dortoir. Afin de patienter, la préfète en chef prépara le petit déjeuné de Caroline : café au lait, toast beurré, jus de citrouille et pomme. Puis elle se prépara elle même des toasts avec la pâte à tartiner au chocolat qu'elle mangea lentement tout en buvant son thé.**

"- Ah la voilà, **annonça Marlène** "

 **En effet, Caroline avança entre les rangées avant d'embrasser Paul qui rejoint sa propres maison. Quand elle prit place, elle serra les lèvres signe qu'elle était courbaturer de ce qu'elle avait vécut avec Paul la nuit dernière. Une grimace qui n'échappa pas à Dorcas qui s'apprêta à lui lancer une taquinerie mais Marlène l'en empêcha, car elle aussi avait vue le regard de la jeune femme. Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent et Marlène lui fit un signe de négation de la tête ce à quoi Dorcas comprit que la taquinerie allait être déplacée.**

"- Merci Lilou pour le petit déj, **dit Caroline**

\- Hum !

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais ouais … **répondit-elle** **évasive**."

 **Caroline regarda Alice, Dorcas et Marlène qui répondirent en haussant les épaules. Elles furent rapidement rejoint par Damian, Willow, Zachary et Mary. En voyant le Serdaigle et la Poufsouffle, Dorcas changea de victimes et leur lança …**

"- Alors ça y est ? C'est voter dernier petit déjeuner à Poudlard ?

\- Oh non pas le dernier car en réalité, ceux qui partent pour cet échange reviennent pour passer leur examens, **répondit Willow**

\- Donc vous revenez parmi nous … **commença Mary**

\- A la fin du mois de mai, **répondit Willow**

\- Vous pensez pouvoir survivre sans nous ? **Se moqua Damian**

\- C'est plus à ton meilleur ami qu'il faut poser la question, **dit Alice**

\- C'est vrais Zachary, je vais te manquer ? **Se moqua Damian en se tournant vers son meilleur ami**

\- Non !

\- Oh mais toi aussi tu vas me manquer, viens que je te prenne dans mes bras, **dit-il en ouvrant ses bras**

\- Ah non ! **Fit ce dernier en se levant**

\- Allons ne soit pas effrayer !"

 **Et voilà que les deux garçons offrirent à leurs amis une scène des plus amusante, Damian voulant prendre Zachary dans ses bras. En le voyant, ainsi, Lily étudia longuement le Serdaigle, et comme elle l'avait déjà constater, Damian et Potter étaient très semblable. Ils étaient tous les deux doué pour le Quidditch, car même si il ne le montrait pas Damian était tout aussi à l'aise sur un balais que James Potter, ils étaient tous les deux de bons élèves, ils avaient tout deux une arrogance énorme, ils avaient confiance en eux, ils étaient toujours présent pour faire rire la galerie, ils ne manquaient pas de conquête, une rumeur qui disaient qu'ils était à ex-æquo dans le nombre de conquêtes. Pour ce qui est du point de vue du physique, ils faisaient la même taille, ils étaient tous les deux bruns aux yeux bleus. Tant de similitudes et pourtant ils n'étaient pas aussi proche qu'il n'y pourrait. Ils avaient une entente cordiale mais ça s'arrêtait là. Lily sortit de sa contemplation quand Zachary cria quand Damian réussit enfin à l'attraper dans ses bras et lui embrasser la joue.**

"- T'es dégouttant Phillips !

\- Oh fait pas ton mijaurée White, je sais très bien qu'au fond tu es in love de moi, **se moqua** **Damian** "

 **Lily leva les yeux et retourna à son petit déjeuner. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle chercha du regard la présence d'un petit groupe de quatre garçons mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux, tout comme il n'y avait aucune trace de Frank et Benjy.**

"- Alice, Frank ne s'est pas levé ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Si mais avec Potter, ils essayaient de réveiller le reste des Maraudeurs. Apparemment, Sirius est rentré au dortoir à pas d'heure ce qui les a réveillés.

\- Et pour Benjy, d **emanda Caroline qui avait elle aussi remarquée l'absence du Serdaigle**

\- Il était déjà debout, il a prit son petit déj et comme il n'a pas fait sa valise, eh bien il en profite, **répondit Damian qui vint à nouveau les rejoindre avec** **Zachary**."

 **Au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient, les tables commençaient à se vider ce qui annonça à tous les élèves qu'il était temps d'aller chercher leurs affaires. Alors qu'elles allaient rejoindre leur salle commune, les jeunes fille de la maison Gryffondor croisèrent les quatre Maraudeurs et Frank.**

 **Alice alla saluer son petit ami qui l'a réceptionna dans ses bras.**

"- Bonjour, Alice, **salua Remus réprimant un babillement**

\- Hello, vous êtes légèrement en retard, le petit déjeuner est terminé, **répondit-elle**

\- Super et moi qui ait besoin d'un café ! **Maugréa Sirius**

\- Tu n'avais pas à revenir à cinq heure du matin, **gronda James,** tu aurai pu te faire prendre !

\- Relax Cornedrue, je ne me suis pas fait prendre donc tout va bien !

\- Oui c'est un coup de chance mais attention, il se peut qu'un jour la chance tourne ! Et je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise !"

 **Sirius souffla d'exaspération, décidément cette journée commençaient mal, il s'était fait réveillé par une fanfare déchaînée, il avait subit la pression de ses camarades pour qu'il se dépêche afin d'aller à la grande salle et en plus de ça … il n'aurait pas droit à son café ! Ne pouvant pas soutenir le regarde de son meilleur ami, il regarda devant lui mais ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Caroline qui leva les yeux au plafond.**

"- T'as un problème Bernard ?

\- Non

\- Alors pourquoi tu lèves les yeux ? Je suis certain que ça te fait rire !

\- Ouais, mais je me fiche royalement de ce que tu penses !

\- Espèce de …

\- STOP !"

 **Tous le monde regarda Lily qui était devenue toute rouge. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre la jeune fille crier, quand Potter l'embêtait, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle hurlait ainsi. Son hurlement avait fait reculer ses camarades tellement cela les avait surprit.**

"- Maintenant Black je souhaiterai que tu cesses d'être aussi insultant envers ma meilleure amie, je ne sais pas quel mal elle t'a fait mais je suis certaine qu'elle ne mérite pas autant ta méchanceté. Et puis comme l'a dit Potter hier, il est clair que vous avez un problème mais réglez le entre vous au lieu d'en faire profiter les autres qui n'ont rien demandé ! Dorénavant, vous allez faire comme vous vous êtes promit de le faire, ignorez-vous !"

 **Lily attrapa la main de Caroline et l'amena de force à la tour de Gryffondor pour qu'elles puissent récupérer leurs valises.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Après avoir déposé leurs valises, Caroline et Paul entrelacèrent leurs mains. Et s'apprêtèrent à monter dans le wagon, mais le jeune garçon les fit s'arrêtait et la força gentiment à ce qu'elle soit face à lui.**

"- Dis moi, à propos d'hier soir …

\- Si tu crois que j'ai des regrets ce n'est pas vrais ! **Répondit-elle**

\- J'espère ne pas avoir été …

\- Non tu as été parfait, doux, prévenant et tendre !"

 **Caroline se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son petit ami.**

 **Au loin, les amis de la jeune femme affichait un petite sourire mais pas Lily, elle trouvait cette scène avait pour elle quelque chose de faux, que ce n'était qu'une image qui avait prédit de ces oracles dont les sorciers avaient un respect sans équivoque. Elle n'était pas du genre à croire les personnes qui prédisent l'avenir tels que les oracles, les diseuse de bonnes aventures ou encore les voyants puisque pour elle ce n'était uniquement des mots sans aucune certitudes. Si on voulait que quelque chose se produise, il faut utiliser ses propres moyens pour y arriver.**

 **Mais ce qui était important pour la préfète en chef, c'était de voir sa meilleure amie heureuse et si Caroline l'était avec Paul, alors Lily ne pouvait que se sentir heureuse pour elle. Lily était pourtant certaine qu'il y aurait un petit quelque chose entre Sirius et Caroline mais au vue de la situation dans laquelle les deux Gryffondors étaient, il était peu probable qu'ils réussissent à régler leur problème avant d'être officiellement chez eux pour les fêtes de Noël.**

 **Caroline et Paul se séparaient et avancèrent pour entrer dans le train.**

"- Au faite ta famille est d'où en France ? **Demanda Paul**

\- Du sud ouest, plus précisément dans la région toulousaine, et la tienne ?

\- De la Bretagne, **dit-il avec fierté**

\- Oh tu pourras me faire goûter les légendaires crêpes bretonne !

\- Et toi tu pourras me faire goûter tous ce qui est base de la violette

\- Normalement je retourne en France que l'été

\- Pourquoi qu'en été ?

\- C'est ma mère qui en a eut l'idée, étant donné que l'on vit en Angleterre, ma sœur et moi on voit plus notre famille maternelle. Et comme mon père est très proche de ses frères et sœurs, elle veut qu'ils préservent cette unité qui les a toujours uni.

\- Tu as de nombreux oncles et tantes ?

\- Deux oncles et trois tantes, mon père est l'avant dernier de la fratrie !

\- J'ai toujours voulus avoir une famille nombreuse, je suis fils unique et parfois avoir un frère ou une sœur aurait été génial. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une petite sœur !

\- Même si elle est en plein période de crise d'adolescence et que nous ayons six ans d'écart, Sara est la meilleure petite sœur au monde !

\- Et avec Evans, cela fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ?

\- Depuis que nous avons cinq ans, nous étions dans la même école et elle était toute seule à jouer avec sa poupée de chiffon et comme j'avais aussi la mienne, je me suis approcher et j'ai voulus jouer avec elle. Ça faisait qu'un mois qu'ils avaient emménager en Angleterre.

\- Ah et elle est d'où originairement ?

\- D'Écosse **répondit Lily qui passa à coté d'eux,** je suis une pure écossaise alors fait gaffe à toi, **plaisanta-t-elle**

\- Oh j'ai peur, **dit-il en entrant dans son** **jeu** "

 **Lily avança encore vers l'avant du train en compagnie de Mary.**

"- Je ne savais pas que tu étais écossaise, **dit-elle**

\- Et pourtant c'est le cas !

\- Tout s'explique !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si tu as un tempérament de feu c'est uniquement parce que tu es écossaise. Tout est toujours rude en Écosse

\- Ça y est je suis percée à jour, **sourit-elle**

\- Mary ! **Fit une voix**

\- Black ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Demanda la Poufsouffle en voyant Regulus**

\- Il faut vite que tu te mette à l'abri

\- Pourq..."

 **Un sortilège vert passa entre les trois élèves qui suivirent lentement la trajectoire du sort qui toucha violemment Paul en le propulsant à plusieurs mètres de Caroline. Aussitôt des cri se firent entendre de part et d'autres de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. La panique commença et tous le monde se mit à courir dans tous les sens. Chacun voulant trouver un endroit pour se mettre à l'abri. Lily laissa Caroline du regard et aperçu des cagoules de mort noir avançant vers eux, baguette en main et invoquant des incantations de magie noire.**

 **Mary fut déjà emmenée de force par Regulus tandis qu'elle était là seule tétanisée face aux mangemorts. Ce n'est que quand elle fut projeter au sol, qu'elle sortit de sa transe et attrapa sa baguette. Elle regarda la personne qui l'avait sauvé et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kelsie. Ensemble, elles se levèrent et filèrent pour se mettre à l'abri mais elle furent rapidement encerclée par des mangemorts. Dos à dos, les deux jeunes filles se tenaient prête à combattre.**

 **Plus loin dans la gare, Remus tenta de mettre le plus d'élèves en sécurité, il était épaulé par Peter qui avait lui aussi sa baguette en main tout en invoquant des sortilèges de protections. Le seul endroit où tous le monde pouvait être à l'abri c'était à l'intérieur du train et tous le monde s'affola pour y entrer. Bousculade, injures, et cri se mélangeaient mais tous le monde entra et se confina dans les compartiments. Les plus ancien exécutèrent des boucliers afin de mettre une protection supplémentaires.**

"- Remus, où sont James et Sirius ? **Demanda Peter**

\- Je n'en sais rien, je suis un peu occuper pour les chercher ! **Dit le lycanthrope en envoyant un** _ **Expélliarmus.**_ Essaye de faire rentrer le plus de monde possible dans le train, c'est notre seule chance de quitter cet endroit"

 **Aussitôt dit, Peter aida un groupe d'élèves qui étaient agglutinés devant une porte du train mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrait pas. Alors il se fit un passage et tenta lui même de l'ouvrir mais la porte était bloquée. Par une impulsion, il brisa avec l'aide de son poing, la vitre et ouvrit la porte de l'intérieur, une fois qu'elle fut ouverte, le troupeau s'engouffra à l'intérieur du train en le poussant. Seulement son bras était toujours bloqué et du verre fut planté dans sa chair l'amena à pousser un cri tellement cela lui faisait mal.**

 **Il essaya malgré tout de se sortir de ce piège ce qui l'amena à poussé lui même les élèves qui tentaient vainement d'entrer. Quand il arriva à extirper son bras du verres, il le ramena contre torse en criant encore de douleur. Il tourna la tête vers le gauche et vit que des mangemorts approchaient de plus en plus malgré que les commerçant du village sorciers étaient eux-même venu prêter main forte aux élèves, le temps que les aurors arrivent. Prit d'une peur panique, il monta lui même dans le train et trouva un endroit pour se cacher.**

"- Alice sur ta droite, **hurla Benjy** "

 **La jeune femme se tourna vers la droite et esquiva un sortilège avant de renvoyer elle-même un** _ **Stupefix**_ **. Elle était en compagnie de Marlène, Zachary et Benjy. Tous les quatre faisaient barrière pour permettre à leurs camarades monter dans ce fichu train.**

"- Comment ce fait-il que ces salopards soient toujours en si grand nombre ? **Cria Marlène**

\- Tu penses sérieusement que c'est le moment de se poser la question ? **Répondit Zachary**

\- Nan, mais bon sang de bon soir, que font les aurors !"

 **A l'opposé du petit groupe, Frank, Dorcas, Damian, Willow et Lizbeth avaient chacun un mangemort en combat. Mais la jeune sœur de Remus n'était pas totalement apte à pouvoir les combattre car elle n'avait pas encore apprit la totalité des sorts de combats. Alors qu'elle esquiva une nouvelle lancé du sortilège** _ **Doloris**_ **, elle fut attraper par le bras. Elle regarda de qui il s'agit et reconnu James qui lui montra le train.**

"- Où est Remus ? Je ne partirai pas sans lui !

\- Je ne sais pas où il est mais ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant monte dans se train, Sirius est allé aider le chauffeur !"

 **En effet, les deux maraudeurs, étaient allé voir la locomotive et ils avaient trouvés le chauffeur qui essayait tant bien que mal de mette le train en marche mais apparemment les moteurs avaient subit un sabotage. Et même avec les meilleurs sortilèges de réparation qu'il puisse exister, rien de ne fonctionnait. Alors le chauffeur, ne trouva qu'une seule et unique solution : faire fonctionner ce train à la moldu en y mettant soit même du charbon dans le moteur. Donc les deux maraudeurs se regardaient et comprit le plan. James allait prévenir que le train allait bientôt partir tandis que Sirius aiderai le chauffeur. Le préfet en chef avait réussit à faire monter des élèves allant de la première à la cinquième année laissant les sixième et septième année le bon soin de continuer à faire barrage entre les mangemorts et le train. Car il l'un des sbires de Voldemort entrain dans le train, alors ce serai la fin. Sur son chemin, le jeune Potter avait croisé ses professeurs et plusieurs commerçant mais aucune trace des aurors. Il se demanda sincèrement si le chef du bureau des aurors, soit sa mère, avait reçu le message de détresse ? Si oui que faisaient-ils pour arriver.**

 **C'est alors qu'une lueur blanche apparut devant lui … comme une lueur d'espoir. Devant James se tenait deux jeune hommes à la chevelure rousse, le dépassant d'une tête et quand ils se retournèrent, James fut frapper par la ressemblance entre eux deux, comme si il voyait double.**

"- Les mangemorts ont bloqués les accès au réseau de cheminée, mais les aurors arrivent. Maintenant gamin, tes amis et toi devriez entrer dans ce train, les renforts sont arrivés, **dit l'un des deux** "

 **James ne fit pas prier et attrapa à nouveau Lizbeth et la força à entrer dans le train. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra plusieurs lueurs blanche qui arrivaient ci et là faisant office de bouclier pour que le reste des élèves puissent entrer. Il regarda à nouveau les deux jeunes hommes qui sont apparut devant lui et entendit leur petit dialogue.**

\- T'es prêt Fabian ?

\- Plus que prêt, et toi Gideon ?

\- Moi aussi, **sourit le dit Gideon**

\- Alors allons-y !

\- Mais essaye de ne pas être trop amoché, sinon Molly va s'inquiéter et ce n'est pas le moment qu'elle donne naissance à nos deux futurs neveux !

\- Pas problème mais ce conseil vaut pour toi aussi !"

 **Dans une parfaite synchronisation, les deux jeunes hommes lancèrent à leur tour des sortilèges de protection afin d'empêcher les mangemorts d'avancer. Très rapidement le train commença à s'ébranler et le bruit annonçant que la machine allait partir retentit. Tous les élèves restant, se précipitèrent à l'intérieur alors que le train commença sa lancée. Plusieurs élèves de sixième et septième année sautèrent ou courraient pour entrer dans le train.**

"- Remus ! **Cria Lizbeth**

\- Liz, dépêche toi de monter dans ce putain de train, **fit la voix de son frère par une fenêtre.** "

 **Aussitôt elle attrapa la main de James qui usa de ses forces pour l'aider à monter dans le train. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils tombèrent écrasant quelqu'un de leur camarades, mais la jeune Lupin se releva et tant bien que mal alla prendre son frère dans ses bras. James en profita pour se relever lui aussi avant d'aider Willow, Dorcas, Frank et Damian puis avança vers les deux Lupin.**

"- Tu n'es pas blesse Lunard ?

\- Quelques ecchymoses mais rien de grave et vous ?

\- Rien, **répondit James**

\- Moi non plus, **répondit sa sœur**

\- C'est vrais ?"

 **Il commença à remonter les manches de sa sœur pour y trouver ne serai-ce la moindre égratignures puis il regarda sa nuque et la tête.**

"- Remus, je vais bien, je ne suis pas blessée, **dit-elle en lui attrapant les mains.** "

 **Soulagée, Lupin prit à nouveau sa sœur dans les bras qui répondit à son étreinte. Puis la jeune fille regarda le meilleur ami de son frère et lui sourit faiblement.**

"- Merci James !"

 **Celui-ci répondit par un clin d'œil mais alors qu'il allait demander où était Peter qu'il fut interpellée par Samantha.**

"- Elle est où Kelsie ?

\- Comment ça elle est où Kelsie, je la croyais avec toi !

\- Elle s'est éloignée, j'ai cherchée partout dans ce train, elle n'y est pas !

\- Lily non n'est pas là, **fit Mary qui arriva avec Regulus derrière elle** "

 **Sur la quai, la Serdiagle et la Gryffondor, envoyaient encore des sortilèges de combat contre leurs assaillants. Elles n'avaient pas entendu l'alerte qui annonçait le départ du train tellement elles étaient concentrée à se battre. Rapidement, elles furent séparée chacune étaient encerclées. Kelsie fut néanmoins sauvé par l'arrivée des aurors et quand elle aperçut que le train bougeait, elle s'apprêtait à monter mais son regard tomba sur Lily qui était en difficulté face à cinq mangemorts. Alors sans réfléchir, elle vint aider sa camarade et elle se retrouva rapidement de nouveau dos à dos avec Lily.**

"- Il faut qu'on se débarrasse d'eux, le train va bientôt partir sans nous !

\- On est les dernières tu crois ? **Demanda Lily qui les força, Kelsie et elle à se baisser avant d'envoyer un** _ **Reducto**_ **à l'un des sorcier encagoulés.**

\- Je ne sais pas !"

 **Elles continuaient à envoyer des sortilèges mais quand Lily vit une opportunité, elle chercha le seul moyen de partir en vitesse dans le train mais le seul moyen qu'elle fut …**

 _"- Feudeymon_ !"

 **Une gigantesque flamme sortit de la baguette de Lily pour prendre la forme d'une biche qui s'élança vers les ennemie. C'était la première fois que Lily utilisait la magie noire mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé en quelques secondes de réflexions. Elle savait que cela allait donner des complications aux mangemorts mais aussi aux aurors, commerçant et autre sorcier venu en aide. Ce sortilège étant imprévisible, mais elle l'avait bien étudier, elle pourrait faire cesser le sortilège une fois que Kelsie et elle seraient dans le train mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit à plus cent mètre sinon, le village courrait à la catastrophe et ça Lily ne pourrai jamais se le pardonner si un incendie apparaissait par sa faute. Voyant que cela occupait les mangemorts, elle s'élança vers le train qui avait presque terminé sa lancée de la gare, si elle n'allait pas plus vite, Kelsie et elle perdaient leurs chances de monter et d'être en sécurité. Elle vit Mary, James, Samantha, Remus et Lizbeth à une fenêtre qui lui hurlait de se dépêcher. Mais la fumée du Feudeymon l'empêcha d'y voir clairement et le bruit l'empêchait d'entendre ce qui lui disait. Mais elle accéléra sa course. Alors qu'elle arrivait à la fin du quai, elle sauta et s'accrocha à la première chose qu'elle attrapa. Mais ses pieds durent rapidement dans le vide. Elle essayait de s'accrocher tant bien que mal mais ses mains commencèrent à transpirer et elle allait lâcher sa prise. Alors qu'elle essaya de se raccrocher encore plus mais ses mains lâchèrent sa prise. Seulement elle fut rattraper in-extremis par des bras qui la hissèrent à l'intérieur du train. Lily trébucha et amena dans sa chute la personne qui venait de la sauver.**

 **Quand elle reprit son souffle, Lily se redressa et regarda qui l'avait sauver d'une mort certaine, elle fut nez à nez avec Severus Rogue. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement avant qu'il ne l'aide à se relevée. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par les amis de la jeune femme mais son regard était toujours figé sur le Serpentard.**

"- Lily tu vas bien ? **Demanda Frank**

\- Ouais … **répondit-elle évasive toujours fixé sur Rogue.** Merci Severus"

 **Il ne répondit pas, faisant uniquement un bref signe de la tête vers la jeune femme.**

"- T'es certaine que tu vas bien ? **Demanda James qui arrivait suivit de Marlène, Mary, Samantha, Lizbeth et Remus**

\- Oui …

\- Et toi Rogue ? **Demanda James** "

 **Le Serpentard dévia son regard vers le Gryffondor et les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent silencieusement avant que le Serpentard ne s'éloigne sans un mot. James haussa les sourcils mais reprit ses esprits en regardant sa camarade. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien c'était tout ce qui importait. Alors qu'il espérait trouver Kelsie, il vit que Lily était seule.**

"- Lily, elle est où Kelsie ? **Demanda Samantha inquiète de ne pas voir sa meilleure amie** "

 **Lily regarda derrière elle mais aucune trace de Kelsie. C'est alors qu'elle sortit à l'arrière du train et aperçut les flammes noire provoquée par son sortilège monter haut dans le ciel gris. Elle essaya d'évaluer la situation qui venait de se produire mais la réalité la frappa de plein fouet.**

"- Je croyais qu'elle me suivait ! **Dit-elle à voix basse et abordant un regard horrifié sur les flammes noire s'échappant de Pré-au-Lard** "

 **Le train s'éloigna de plus en plus amena la gare à devenir invisible aux yeux de tous les élèves qui étaient collés contre les fenêtres. Chacun réalisant ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt alors qu'ils pensaient partir pour passer d'excellente fête de fin d'année en toute inconscience.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Comme à son habitude, la gare de King's Cross étaient bondée de monde. Certaine personne allaient prendre un train, alors que d'autre allait accueillir leurs amis ou leurs familles venu leur rendre visite. C'était le cas pour Patrick, Henriette et Sara Bernard. Ils étaient venu à King's Cross pour récupérer leur fille Caroline et sa meilleure amie Lily, qu'ils considéraient comme leur troisième fille en hommage à leurs amis Charles et Elizabeth Evans. Par une autorisation du Ministère de la Magie, chacun portaient une amulette les permettant ainsi de passer la barrière pour allé sur la voie 9 ¾ du Poudlard Express. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils n'avaient pas revu Caroline et Lily et ils avaient hâte de les prendre dans leurs bras. Quand Patrick passa la barrière après sa femme et sa fille cadette, il fut surprit de voir de nombreux parents attendre, tout comme eux le train ramenant leur enfants. Mais quand il arriva, il regarda l'heure et vit que le train avait trois minutes de retard.**

"- Les trains ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient dans le temps, **se moqua Henriette,** toujours en retard.

\- Trouvons un endroit où les filles nous voir plus facilement, **suggéra Patrick en souriant.** "

 **Tous les trois se placèrent sous un arc et qui leur permettrait de voir les élèves sortirent du train plus facilement. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à qu'une femme vint vers eux.**

"- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais seriez-vous les parents de Caroline Bernard ?

\- En effet madame, **approuva Henriette**

\- Je me présente Pandora Fortescue et voici mon époux Marcus, nous sommes les parents d'Alice, une amie de votre fille

\- Enchanté de vous connaître, **sourit Henriette.** Je suis Henriette, mon époux Patrick et notre fille cadette Sara

\- Bonjour, **salua la jeune fille**

\- Vous permettez que nous attendons avec vous ? Nous sommes ici depuis une demie heure et aucune trace de ce train à l'horizon, **demanda Marcus Fortescue**

\- Volontiers, vous savez cela arrive que le train ait du retard, **répondit Patrick**

\- Ne le prenez pas pour une insulte mais le Poudlard Expresse n'est jamais arrivé en retard ne serai-ce d'une seule seconde depuis sa création, **répondit Mrs Fortescue.**

\- Bonjour Marcus, Bonjour Pandora, **fit une voix féminine**

\- Bonjour Mrs Londubat, comment allez-vous ? **Demanda Mr Fortescue**

\- Bien merci, **dit-elle avant de voir la famille Bernard,** oh veuillez me pardonne de mon impolitesse, je suis Augusta Londubat.

\- Patrick Bernard, mon épouse Henriette et notre fille Sara

\- Enchanté, dites-moi Marcus vous travailler bien au Ministère, dans le Département de la Justice magique ?

\- C'est exacte, **approuva Mr Fortescue**

\- Alors vous devez savoir pourquoi, nous sommes en présence d'auror dans la gare

\- Des Aurors ? **S'étonna** **Marcus** "

 **Augusta Londubat, se décala pour permettre à ses interlocuteur de voir qu'en effet des Aurors étaient présent dans la gare. Marcus Fortescue reconnu sans mal la directrice du bureau des Aurors, Euphémia Potter. Il s'excusa auprès de ses compagnons et alla à sa rencontre. De là où ils était Mrs Londubat, Mrs Fortescue et la famille Bernard virent le teint de Marcus devenir blême, aussitôt l'inquiétude s'empara du petit groupe de parents. Chacun sentait en lui qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave.**

 **Mr Fortescue revint vers eux mais alors que son épouse allait lui demande de quoi il en retourne, le bruit du train de se fit entendre. Mais les parents présent ne purent faire un pas de plus étant donné qu'ils ne pouvait avancer par les aurors qui firent avancer les médicomages. En voyant ce spectacle, l'ambiance devint pesante et tous les parents se posaient des questions. Des questions qui devinrent audible pour en devenir un brouhaha infernal. Quand les premiers élèves commençaient à sortir les questions se transformaient en appel. Chaque parents appelait leurs progénitures. Très vite, les Bernard, les Fortescue et Mrs Londubat ne virent plus rien, Patrick tenta de se hisser sur la pointes des pieds mais il ne vit rien alors il regarda sa fille cadette et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.**

"- Sara montes sur mes épaules, **dit-il à sa fille**

\- Quoi ? **Dit la jeune fille**

\- Montes sur mes épaules et dis nous si tu vois les filles, **ordonna-t-il en s'abaissant**

\- Fais ce que ton père te dis, **dit** **Henriette** "

 **Sara ne posa pas plus de question et monta sur les épaules de son père à l'aide de Mr Fortescue. Sara eut alors une vue panoramique qui lui fit peur. Mais elle se concentra pour chercher sa sœur et Lily. Mais elle ne les voyait pas. Cependant, elle repéra une jeune fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à la dame qui les avait interpellé la première.**

"- Il y a une jeune fille qui vous ressemble madame

\- Comment est-elle ? **Demanda Mrs Fortescue**

\- Elle est brune, avec un pull rouge, ses cheveux sont attaché en queue de cheval …

\- Serai-ce elle ? **Demanda Mr Fortescue qui avait parcourus sa veste ayant toujours sur lui une photo de sa fille**

\- Oui

\- C'est votre fille ? **Demanda Henriette**

\- C'est exacte, **confirma Pandora**

\- Alice c'est ça ? **Confirma Patrick**

\- Oui

\- Crie son prénom, Sara ! **Ordonna Henriette** "

 **Sara hurla le nom et le prénom d'Alice et quand la jeune fille repéra la personne qui l'avait appeler, elle fit de grand signe. Alice plissa les yeux et reconnu la sœur de Caroline. Par un bref moment, elle aperçu la mère de Frank et ses propres parents. Elle attrapa la main de Frank, qu'elle avait retrouvée il y a quelques minutes, et le força à la suivre. Ils passèrent la foule et quand ils arrivèrent, Alice se jeta dans les bras de ses parents et Frank dans ceux de sa mère. Quand ils se séparèrent, Alice regarda les parents de Caroline. Elle comprit vite leur question silencieuse.**

"- Heu …

\- Nous sommes les parents de Caroline, **dit Henriette** , sais-tu où elle est ? Ainsi que Lily ?

\- Lily est avec Marlène, mais avant que l'on descende, elles sont partit chercher Caroline, **répondit Frank** **navré.** "

 **La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe pour les Bernard et une boule naissait au creux de leur ventre. Ils étaient soulagés de savoir que Lily allait bien mais si ils avaient bien comprit ce qu'avait le jeune homme, personne ne savait où était leur fille.**

"- Je suis certaine qu'elle va bien, **réconforta Augusta en voyant leur mine apeurée.** Frank, va chercher ces jeunes filles, nous resterons ici !"

 **Il fit un oui de la tête, embrassa sa mère sur la main et la joue d'Alice et repartit dans la foule. Patrick fit descendre Sara, qui commençait à avoir le vertige.**

 **La jeune Gryffondor, se retourna vers la foule, sentit sa mère la prendre par les épaules tout comme son père. Néanmoins, elle prit la main d'Henriette Bernard, elles se regardèrent et Alice lui fit un sourire encourageant. Puis la jeune femme regarda à nouveau devant elle. Elle vit Marlène courir vers ses parents, Zachary dérrière elle avant de rejoindre lui même sa famille. Plus loin, elle aperçu Damian avancé vers sa famille tout comme Willow. Elle aperçut également les deux Lupin bras dessus, bras dessous aller vers leurs parents. Peter qui avait le bras blesse allant vers sa mère qui pleura de voir que son fils avait été blesse et qu'il fallait qu'il aille à Sainte Mangouste. Dorcas à peine descendu, fut attraper par son père qui la prit dans ses bras suivit de sa mère. Benjy quand à lui avait trouvé son frère aîné qui l'avait conduit directement vers leur famille. Sirius descendit avec le chauffeur du train, chercha du regard les Potter mais il ne trouva qu'Alice. Ne voulant pas qu'il reste seul, Alice lui fit signe de venir vers eux.**

"- Alice tu vas bien ? **S'inquiéta-t-il**

\- Ouais et toi ?

\- Pareil, **dit-il en baissant les yeux**

\- James à dit que tu avais aidé le chauffeur à mettre en route le train pour partir ! Merci !

\- C'était soit ça, soit … **répondit-il avant de remarqué la présence des parents Caroline puis la mère de Frank.** Et comment vont ...

\- Ton frère va bien, je l'ai vu dans le train et Frank va bien, il est partit à la recherche de Lily qui est partit à la recherche de Caroline avec Mary.

\- Personne n'a vu Caroline ?"

 **Alice fit un non de la tête et les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Au fond de lui il fut soulagé de savoir que son frère allait bien mais le fait que personne n'ait Caroline commença à l'angoisser. Bien qu'il soit en colère contre elle pour le moment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle. Il fit comme sa camarade et regarda la foule. Il vit au loin Arabella qui s'était arrêter, elle aussi pour le regarder. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître. Sirius voulut lui courir après mais la main de Patrick Bernard le détourna de son professeur.**

"- Si j'étais vous jeune homme, j'irai voir mes parents. Ils doivent être mort d'inquiétude en ne vous voyant pas"

 **Sirius ne répondit pas, il devina à leur regard que les Bernard n'étaient pas au courant de la situation dans laquelle le monde magique se trouvait. Peut-être que Lily et Caroline n'en parlaient pas afin de ne pas les inquiéter. Il comprit alors qu'il ne pouvait pas leur en faire part étant donné que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Il fit un signe de la tête, serra la main de Patrick et demanda à Alice le tenir des nouvelles.**

 **Par nouvelles, Alice comprit qu'il parlait si Caroline était toujours en vie ou … bien le contraire. Elle le regarda s'éloigner pour partir à la recherche des parents de James qu'il trouva à quelques mètres de là. Fleamont Potter le prit dans ses bras, quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent rejoint par James qui tenait sa mère par les épaules. Le jeune Potter se jeta dans les bras de son père tandis qu'Euphémia prit Sirius dans les siens.**

 **Alice se concentra sur la foule dont les familles commencèrent à quitter la gare après avoir récupérées leurs enfants. Ce qui permit donc d'avoir une image de plus en plus clair au vue des départs. Elle commença à se demander qu'est-ce qui se passait pour que Frank mette du temps. Et pourtant quand elle regarda sa montre, elle vit qu'il s'était écoulée qu'un vingtaine de minutes.**

"- Alice ? **Fit une nouvelle voix** "

 **Tous les regards se tournèrent vers un couple accompagné de deux garçons. Alice les reconnu comme étant …**

"- Mr et Mrs McDonald

\- Tu sais où est Mary ? **Demanda le père de sa meilleure amie**

\- Je sais qu'elle est avec Lily, notre préfète en chef, et qu'elles sont partit à la recherche de Caroline, une de nos amies.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, mon fils est également partit à leur recherche, **ajouta Augusta Londubat** "

 **La foule de dissipa de plus en plus ne laissant uniquement que les parents qui n'avaient pas encore réussit à trouver leurs enfants. En voyant cela, le cœur d'Alice se serra et les larmes menaçaient fortement de couler sur ses joues. Elle n'osa imaginer dans quel état d'esprits ces pauvres gens doivent être.**

 **Il y avait un faussé entre savoir que son enfant était en vie avec ou sans blessure et de ne pas savoir où il était. Elle regarda donc les parents de Caroline et il lui semblait qu'ils avaient prit dix ans d'age en l'espace de quelques minutes tant l'inquiétude était visible mais aussi l'incompréhension.**

"- Elles ne vous ont pas dit ? **Leur demanda-t-elle**

\- Nous dire quoi ? **Demanda Henriette intriguée par la question de la jeune fille**

\- De la situation du monde sorcier, **précisa-t-elle**

\- Non, **dit Patrick en fronçant les sourcil,** y a-t-il quelque chose que nous devions savoir sur ce monde ?"

 **Alice regarda sa mère qui avait elle aussi comprit que ces moldus n'étaient au courant de rien. Personne ne pouvait leur reprocher, le monde moldus et le monde sorcier étaient diriger par deux gouvernements et des périodiques différents. Donc il n'était pas anormale que la plupart des parents moldus ne soient pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde qui avait adopté leurs enfants.**

 **Alors qu'elle était prête à faire de nouveau face aux époux Bernard, la jeune Sara se retira des bras de son père et couru vers un petit groupe. En la voyant faire tous les regard la suivirent et tous purent voir trois chevelure : une blonde, une rousse et un brune en compagnie d'un jeune homme. Frank avait Mary par la taille car elle était blessé à la cheville, dû à l'engouffrement dans le train, et derrière eux, se trouvait Lily soutenant Caroline pleurant à chaude larmes.**

 **Les McDonald prirent leur fille dans les bras tout en remerciant Frank qui retrouva sa mère.**

"- Caroline ! Lily ! **Cria Sara** "

 **Les deux jeunes femmes levèrent le regard vers la petite fille qui était suivit par Henriette et Patrick. En voyant ses parents, Caroline se jeta dans leurs bras et déversa à nouveau le flot de larmes qu'elle avait. Pour Sara ce fut un moment choquant car c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa sœur pleurer. Lily la prit par les épaules et Sara leva le regard vers elle. La cadette des Bernard vit que la jeune Evans avait elle aussi les yeux rougit et gonflée de larmes. Sara la serra donc dans les bras et Lily lui rendit son étreinte.**

 **Alice fut soulagée de voir que ses amies allaient bien mais se demanda ce qui avait bien se passer pour qu'elles soit dans cet état. Alors elle regarda Frank qui sentit son regard et comprenant sa question. Il s'approcha et lui répondit en chuchotant.**

"- Mary a été sauvé par Regulus Black qui l'a forcée à monter dans le train mais elle a été blessée à la cheville après qu'un troupeau d'élève soit monté, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Ils lui ont marché dessus. Ils sont monté subitement après que quelqu'un ait réussit à cassé la vitre de la porte. Black a réussit à la remettre debout sans qu'elle ai plus de dégât. Il s'est donc chargé de lui faire une atèle de fortune. Mais elle doit quand me allée à Sainte Mangouste.

\- Et pour Lily et Caroline ?

\- Lily était la dernière à monter dans le train, Kelsie et elle étaient encerclée par des mangemorts quand Lily à provoquée un _Feudeymon_ …

\- … **Alice en ouvrant les yeux en entendant ce que venait de dire son petit ami**

\- Oui, tu m'as bien entendu. **Confirma-t-il.** Après avoir lancée le sortilège, elle a couru avant de sauter mais Rogue à réussit à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne lâche.

\- Et Kelsie ?

\- Lily croyait qu'elle l'a suivait mais il était déjà trop tard, **annonça Frank.** Pour ce qui est de Caroline, eh bien elle était avec Paul. Ils discutaient jusqu'à que Paul fut touché par le sortilège de la mort alors qu'il était face à Caroline. Il a été projeter plus loin. Elle est restée tétanisée pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à que Jefferson Mulciber ne la réveillé pour qu'elle se batte. Seulement il a vite remarqué qu'elle n'était pas en état et l'a donc fait monter. Seulement, elle eut une crise de panique et elle s'est réfugier dans le compartiment à bagage. Quand j'ai retrouver Lily et Mary elles avaient déjà fouillée la moitié du train. J'ai donc voulus les ramener mais elles m'ont dit qu'elles ne suivrait pas tant qu'on aura pas trouver Caroline. Je les ai donc aidé. On avait fait tous le train. On était prêt à vous rejoindre mais par une illumination Mary à eut l'idée d'aller dans le compartiment à bagage. Mais comme elle était blessé, elle est rester à l'extérieur avec Lily, j'ai trouvé Caroline rouge de larme et elle suffoquait. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour aller dans un autre compartiment et quand elle a vu Lily, sa crise de larme est devenu plus violente. On a réussit à la calmer et nous voilà ! **Termina Frank**

\- Caroline a vu son petit ami se faire tuer elle en est donc traumatisée. Et Lily va se sentir coupable car elle se sentira responsable de la mort de Kelsie. Et ma meilleure amie a été sauver par son ex petit ami. **Résuma furtivement Alice**

\- Alice …

\- Pré-au-Lard, ensuite halloween où Eve Rosier est morte, cette épidémie de grippe, …

\- Personne, ne peut être sur que cette épidémie était volontaire ou non.

\- Je m'en fou, les nés-moldus ont été touchés par la grippe. Après tous ça il y a maintenant une attaque à la gare de Pré-au-Lard ! Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que j'envisageai ma dernière année à Poudlard.

\- Personne n'envisageai cette année comme ça ! **Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Après une longue discussion, James eut envier d'aller voir la famille de Kelsie. C'est donc tout naturellement que Sirius et ses parents l'accompagnèrent. En frappant à la porte de la demeure Liamson, James eut une boule au ventre quand la sœur aînée de sa petite amie ouvrit la porte. Keira Liamson ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur à l'exception que ses cheveux était blond. Elle laissa la famille Potter et Sirius entrer et les conduit jusqu'au salon où les époux Liamson étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre pleurant leur fille cadette. En voyant les nouveaux arrivant, ils se séparèrent et se levèrent. James alla prendre Mrs Liamson dans ses bras qui se laissa à nouveau envahir par la tristesse. Mr Potter adresse leurs condoléances tout en serrant la main de Mr Liamson. Sirius et Mrs Potter en firent de même. Puis ils prirent place où l'elfe de maison apporta du thé. La famille de Kelsie voulut savoir dans quelle circonstances leur filles avait trouvée la mort. Sirius ne sut quoi répondre pas plus que Fleamont. Mais alors qu'Euphémia allait parlé en tant que directrice du bureau des aurors, son fils la coupa en lui demandant de parler. Il leur expliqua ce qu'il savait par ce que leur avait raconté Lily.**

"- Quand l'attaque à commencée, elle s'est dirigée vers l'une de nos camarades qui a faillit être touchée. Seulement alors qu'elles allaient se mettre à l'abri, elles se sont rapidement retrouvées encerclées. Elles se sont battu côte à côte du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. Quand le train a commencé à quitter la gare, elles n'étaient toujours pas dans le train avec d'autres camarades, nous nous sommes donc mit à leur recherche jusqu'à que nous les voyons à travers une fenêtre. Je ne pense pas qu'elles aient entendu l'alerte. Mais elles se sont retrouvé séparée et Kelsie à vue le train avancer. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter, elle s'est retournée vers notre camarade qui était de nouveau encerclée et en difficulté. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas réfléchit une seconde de plus et elle est allée de nouveau prêter main forte. Cette camarade à utiliser un stratagème pour qu'elles puissent prendre le train en invoquant le _Feudeymon_. Cela a pu permettre leur fuite et de ce qu'on a pu voir, elles ont commencer à courir, nous nous sommes donc précipiter à l'arrière du train où notre camarade avait sauter. Et quand nous sommes arrivée nous n'avons pas trouvés votre fille. **Expliqua James**

\- Donc vous avez vu Kelsie courir vers le train ? **Demanda Mr Liamson**

\- Mais nous voulions les retrouver à l'arrière donc nous avons quitter notre observation pour les retrouver.

\- Mais Kelsie n'y était pas, **dit Mrs Liamson**

\- Non, monsieur, **répondit James en baissant la tête**

\- Et vous êtes certain que cette camarade n'a pas abandonné notre fille ? **Demanda à nouveau Mr Liamson**

\- Non car elle pensait sincèrement que Kelsie était derrière elle, **répondit le jeune** **Potter** "

 **Le silence se fit dans le salon. James prit une gorgée de son thé afin de se redonner du courage. Puis il voulut savoir si il était possible d'assister aux obsèques mais il ne fit rien en se disant que le moment était mal choisi pour parler d'enterrement. Mais il fut surprit d'entendre les époux Liamson le remercier en disant que leur fille avait trouvée la mort en combattant. Et qu'il serai tenu informée des obsèques.**

\- Néanmoins, je souhaiterai savoir une chose, **dit Mrs Liamson**

\- Laquelle ?

\- Est-ce que cette camarade dont ma fille est venue en aida va bien ?

\- Maman, ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heure que ma sœur est morte et tu oses demandé comment se porte cette personne ? **Rétorqua Keira Liamson**

\- Oui j'ose, car il me semble que cette personne n'a pas demandée à ce que ta sœur meure ! Et puis si cette personne avait elle aussi trouvée la mort, alors ta sœur serai morte en vain et se serai battu pour rien ! Au moins grâce à Kelsie, une vie à été sauvée ! **Répondit Mrs Liamson**. Alors jeune homme est-ce que cette personne va bien ?

\- Oui, **répondit James en repensant au regard horrifié que Lily avait en réalisant que Kelsie ne la suivait pas.** Et elle était persuadée que Kelsie était derrière elle, je peux vous le jurer !"

 **Les époux Liamson firent un oui de la tête, ils posèrent également des questions sur le responsable de cette attaque à Euphémia qui leur répondit en toute honnêteté, mais la mère de James ne pu promettre de mettre les responsables sous les verrous vu le difficultés que tous les aurors rencontraient, pour n'avoir ne serai-ce qu'un simple information concernant ces attaques. Cependant elle promit que leur fille ne sera pas une victime parmi tant d'autre et que son souvenir restera à graver dans les mémoires. Ce à quoi James fut d'accord.**

 **Puis la famille Potter et Sirius prirent congé de cette famille endeuillée et quand ils passèrent la porte du manoir Potter, ils allèrent au salon mais James ne put les suivre d'avantage qu'il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux en extériorisant enfin toute l'adrénaline qu'il avait gardé en lui depuis le début de l'année suite à ces nombreux événement tragique. Par instinct maternelle, Euphémia s'était retourner au bon moment et l'avait accompagné dans sa chute. Il se laissa bercé par l'étreinte de sa mère en y retrouvant une réconfortante sécurité qui fut renforcée par celle de son père.**

 **Sirius qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'une complicité familiale, se mit légèrement à l'écart. Mais Fleamont lui fit signe de venir car après tout, pour James il était le frère qu'Euphémia et lui n'avait pu donner à leur fils unique. Timidement, Sirius s'avança et s'agenouilla, il posa sa main derrière la tête de James et posa son front contre le sien.**

 **Oui, James était son frère et aujourd'hui, son frère venait de perdre une personne cher à son cœur et ça Sirius ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il fit donc la promesse qu'une fois diplôme de Poudlard, il mettrait tout en œuvre pour réussir ses examens à l'académie des aurors et chasser tous ceux qui ont fait du mal à son frère ! Mais aussi ceux qui ont fait du mal à Remus, Peter et le reste de ses amis.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu n'étais pas blessée, **dit Remus en s'appuyant à l'encadrement de la porte menant à la chambre de sa sœur**

\- Avec l'adrénaline, je n'avais pas vu que j'étais effectivement blessé à la jambe, **répondit Lizbeth.** Et puis je n'avais rien sentit jusqu'à que papa en fasse la remarque

\- Tu as de la chance que ce ne soit que superficielle. **Dit-il en** **entrant** "

 **Elle lui laissa une place pour qu'il s'assoit à coté d'elle sur le lit, et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Les deux enfants Lupin réalisant doucement ce qu'il s'est passé.**

"- Alors le bras de Peter ?

\- Eh bien d'après ce que m'a écrit sa mère ce n'est pas passé loin, un peu plus et ça aurait pu toucher le nerf et il n'y aurait pas d'autre option que d'amputer le bras de Peter. Mais il s'est vite dégager donc son bras va guérir mais ça va mettre du temps, **répondit Remus.**

\- Et pour le reste des Maraudeurs et tes autres amis ?

\- Mary est blessée à la cheville mais elle va vite s'en remettre. Il n'y a pas eu tant de blessure physique mais des blessure mentale oui !

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Eh bien ils réalisent que nous avons de nouveau échapper à la mort de justesse. Ils sont vu certains de nos camarades, toutes année confondu, tomber sous leurs yeux. Caroline va être traumatisée pendant longtemps de la mort de Paul, Lily va se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir aider plus Kelsie pour monter dans le train et James a réalisé qu'il ne verrai plus sa petite amie.

\- Les blessures mentales sont plus difficile à guérir que les blessures physiques.

\- Ouais. Et toi tes amis ?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai envoyée du courrier mais aucune réponse.

\- Peut-être parce que Gerda ne sait pas encore que c'est à toi qu'il faut apporter les lettres, **dit-il en sortant un paquet d'enveloppe de sa poche**."

 **Pour son passage en septième année, Remus avait reçut par surprise un hiboux de la part de ses parents et sa chouette avaient donc été donné à Lizbeth, mais le rapace avait toujours l'habitude de venir vers Remus pour le courrier.**

 **En voyant les enveloppes, Lizbeth sourit et remercia son frère, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir les enveloppe et fut soulager de voir que ses amis allaient bien.**

"- Alors les nouvelles ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Hugo va bien, Evanna a des brûlures sur bras mais ce n'est que superficielle, Sandra a un hématomes à la tête mais les médicommages ne sont pas inquiété néanmoins ses parents doivent la réveiller toutes les deux heures et Luke a quelques cotes fissurés mais si il suit les conseils des médicommages, il s'en remettre vite.

\- Ce ne sont que de bonne nouvelles, **dit-il**

\- Ouais, **dit-elle en soufflant,** tu vas aller à l'enterrement de Kelsie Liamson et de Paul Louvois ?

\- J'espère car tu sais que demain soir …

\- La pleine lune, **devina-t-elle,** tu crois que les garçons seront là ?"

 **Lizbeth était au courant du secret des Maraudeurs vu qu'elle vivait la lycanthropie de son frère chaque jour alors James, Sirius et Peter voulaient rassuré la jeune Lupinn en lui disant que les soir de pleines lunes Remus n'était pas seul. En grandissant, elle avait comprit qu'ils avait transgressés de nombreux lois mais elle fit comme si elle ne savait rien si c'était pour le bien être de son frère.**

"- Je ne pense pas et puis je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Faut juste espérer que les chaînes soient suffisamment solides pour le tenir

\- Je déteste te savoir attaché, même sous ta forme de loup !

\- Je sais mais au fond moi ça me rassure car quand je me réveille le lendemain et que je vois que je suis toujours attaché, je sais que je ne vous ai fais aucun mal. Et puis maman est au petit soin avec moi ! Et je sais qu'elle le fait par culpabilité alors que …

\- C'est vrais je le fais parce que je me sens coupable de t'attacher mais je le fais aussi parce que c'est mon rôle de mère."

 **Espérance Lupin qui avait tout entendu entra dans la chambre de sa fille, aussitôt ses deux enfants lui laissèrent une place en eux. Elle passa une main autour de leur épaules et les ramena vers eux.**

"- C'est que je suis plus au petit soin pour Remus les lendemains mais c'est aussi le rôle d'une mère de l'être quand ses enfants ne vont pas bien. Et vu que cette fois vous serez tous les deux mal en point je serai deux fois plus aux petits soins. Mais je le fais aussi car c'est aussi deux fois plus d'amour que je vous donne et que vous me donnez chaque jour depuis votre naissance.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas de votre faute à papa et toi si je suis, ce que je suis, **dit Remus**

\- Depuis le temps où tu nous le dis, ça on l'a bien comprit mais tout au fond de nous ce sera une blessure qui ne cicatrisera jamais car on n'avons pas sur te protéger. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que l'on t'aime pas au contraire on t'aime encore plus ! On vous aime un peu plus chaque jour !

\- C'est cliché tout ça, **grimaça Lizbeth**

\- Comment ça ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Nous avons subit un attaque d'où l'on en est ressortit vivant et voilà que maintenant on se dit tous qu'on s'aime, **expliqua-t-elle**

\- Parce que c'est dans ces moment là que l'on se rend compte qu'on ne le dit pas assez ! **Fit la voix de Lyall Lupin**

\- Ouais mais pourtant on le sait qu'on s'aime, **dit Lizbeth**

\- Il y a une différence entre le savoir et se le dire ! **Répondit Lyall** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Après être rentrée, Sara alla faire couler un bain pour sa sœur, tandis que Patrick monta les valises de Lily et Caroline, qui avait été expédiée par magie dans le salon, pendant que Henriette donna un verre d'eau aux deux jeunes femmes. Lily alla prendre une douche rapide dans la salle de bain du bas laissant ainsi mère et fille dans le salon. Caroline s'était allongé sur le canapé pendant qu'Henriette lui caressait les cheveux. La jeune femme expliqua qui était Paul et depuis combien de temps ils sortaient ensemble. Puis quand Lily sortit de la douche, Caroline alla prendre le bain que sa sœur lui avait préparer.**

"- Lily tout va bien ? **Demanda Henriette**

\- Oui oui, **répondit-elle**

\- Tu sais fait presque treize ans que je te connais et que tu fais partie de cette famille donc je peux te certifié qu'en réalité tu ne va pas bien.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Quand quelque chose te bouleverse, tu te renferme sur toi même et tu ne parle pas de ce que tu ressens à moins d'y être contrainte. Durant tous ce temps je ne disais rien car Caroline se chargeait de se rôle mais maintenant qu'elle est tout aussi bouleversée que toi elle ne sera pas apte à être le roc qui te soutient.

\- Je sais ce sera à moi d'être le pilier sur lequel, elle doit s'accrocher !

\- Tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours. Vous n'avez jamais pris la peine de nous parler de ce qui n'allait pas. Mais là ce n'est pas uniquement du soutient de l'autre dont vous aurez besoin mais du notre et pour ça il faut que vous commenciez à nous faire confiance.

\- Henriette ne le prenez pas mal mais je n'arrive pas à vous suivre, **grimaça Lily**

\- Les amis sont la famille que l'on choisit et à laquelle il est plus facile de dire ce que l'on ressent tout au fond de soi afin de ne pas rendre triste la famille de sang. Hors en tant que parents, nous sommes là pour vous. Nous sommes généralement les premiers gardiens de vos secrets quand vous êtes enfants mais nous pouvons tout aussi être les gardiens de secrets quand vous êtes adultes car nous pouvons vous guider dans vos choix. Avant que tes parents ne décèdes je sais que tu ne parlais pas de Poudlard à cause de ta sœur et combien de fois nous ont-ils posé la question de savoir si tu allais bien en cours. Bien entendu nous leur répondions ce que l'on savait comme par exemple que tu étais, entre guillemets, harcelée par un camarade classe qui voulait sortir avec toi, ou bien que tu était l'élève préféré de ton professeur de Potion ou alors que tu avait une peur bleu de voler sur un balais. Mais depuis qu'il sont partit tu te renferme un peu plus ne gardant ta souffrance pour toi jusqu'à que Caroline réussisse à te la faire ressortir. Hors la elle est tout aussi détruite que toi et quand bien même vous serez là l'une pour l'autre, je pense que ce ne sera pas suffisant. Certes vous aurez vos amis d'école et c'est une bonne chose mais en tant que parents j'aimerai beaucoup que mes filles me racontent leurs problèmes. J'ai réussit à faire un petit bout de chemin avec Caroline pendant que tu te douchais. Maintenant je souhaiterai que tu en fasses de même !"

 **Henriette tapota la place vide et Lily vint s'y asseoir. Henriette passa un bras autour des épaules, sentant la chaleur maternelle de sa seconde mère, Lily se laissa allé et extériorisa tous ce qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle les avait retrouvé à la gare. En passant par la violence quand l'attaque à commencer, de la peur qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle s'est retrouver encerclé. Du soulagement quand elle avait réussit à sauter dans le train, mais aussi de la culpabilité face à la mort de Kelsie.**

"- Pourtant ce n'est pas ta faute, **fit la voix de Caroline.** Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle n'était pas derrière toi

\- Tout comme toi tu ne pouvais pas savoir que tu serai au premier rang quand Paul a été touché par le sortilège, c'est arrive si rapidement que Mary, Regulus Black et moi nous sommes restés figés.

\- C'est justement cette rapidité qui me traumatise. La minute avant que ce passe on parlait des écossais en général, **dit-elle en souriant,** et la minute d'après … il n'était plus devant moi alors qu'on se tenait par la main, **termina-t-elle en perdant son sourire**

\- Viens là ma chérie, **dit Henriette** "

 **La jeune femme vint se caler contre sa mère et tous les trois furent rejoint par Patrick et Sara qui apportèrent carafe d'eau et de quoi manger afin ne de pas se coucher le ventre vide. Lily et Caroline comprit qu'ils étaient en attente de quelque chose puisque Henriette mit fin à cette étreinte pour se mettre à coté de son mari pendant que Sara prit place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son père.**

"- Maintenant les filles il faut que vous nous disiez la vérité, nous avons cru comprendre par votre amie Alice que le climat actuelle dans le monde magique n'était pas au beau fixe. **Commença Patrick.** Seulement nous ne sommes pas au courant car vous nous en parlez pas. Sûrement par peur ou je ne sais quelle autre raison. Je pense même que nous ne devons pas être les seuls car nous avons comprit que dans votre école, il y avait beaucoup d'élèves sorciers qui ont des parents qui sont des … comment vous dites déjà ?

\- Des moldus, **répondit Caroline**

\- C'est ça, donc maintenant n'ayez plus peur et dites nous tous, **dit Patrick.** Nous pouvons tout entendre, après tout nous avons nous aussi vécut l'horreur vu que vous nous avons grandit pendant et après la seconde guerre mondiale."

 **Les deux sorcières se regardèrent et commencèrent alors à raconter la menace qui se produisait dans le monde sorcier par un groupe de terroriste que l'on nomme les mangemorts et qu'ils mettaient en lumière l'importance du sang. Elles parlèrent aussi de l'animosité qu'il y avait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard depuis la création de Poudlard il y a plus de mille ans et elle racontèrent aussi des attaques qui sont survenue cette année : Pré-au-Lard, halloween, en passant par la grippe, même si elles doutent que ce soit un attaque, et cette attaque ci. Lily parla également du meurtre de ses parents en avouant que ce n'était pas une fuite de gaz mais un assassina par le sortilège de la mort. Ce dont les époux Bernard en furent mortifiés d'entendre cela.**

 **Les lumières restèrent allumés pendant plusieurs heures dans la maison des Bernard, mais au moins les inquiétudes des deux jeunes femmes furent partagées en famille.**

* * *

 ** _Merci encore de prendre du temps pour lire cette fiction._**

 ** _Je ne sais pas à quelle heure vous avez ce seizième chapitre mais sachez qu'à l'heure actuelle, il est presque minuit. Donc je vous dis bonne nuit et à la prochaine_**

 ** _Bisous, bisous_**

 ** _Danao_**


	17. Passer du cœur à la mémoire

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, comment allez-vous ?**_

 _ **Bon alors je tenais à vous dire que j'ai déjà un chapitre d'avance donc vous savez que vous aurez à attendre que le chapitre 18 et le chapitre 19, l'avant dernier de cette première partie, est en cours d'écriture.**_

 _ **Sachez aussi que pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille vivement de le lire en écoutant 'Dumbledore's farewell' car il s'approprie très bien avec cette lecture que vous vous apprêtez à faire. En l'écrivant, j'ai eu également les larmes aux yeux par moment mais j'ai tenter également de mettre un peu de joie. Vous allez également rencontrer deux personnages que vous avez déjà connu dans ma fiction Sound Of Silence et qui est donc un petit clin d'œil à la seconde partie de cette histoire.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture mes niffleurs**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC_

* * *

 **Précédemment :** Evan Rosier appréhendait de passer les fêtes de fin d'année sans sa sœur. Mais il trouva un certain réconfort en entendant que leurs « supérieurs » avaient un nouveau plan à mettre en action dans l'enceinte de l'école mais Arius Nott, qui était le messager entre ces supérieurs et ses camarades, les informa qu'ils devront attendre la rentrée pour savoir de quoi il s'agit. Ce qui ne plaît pas au reste du groupe. Pour ce qui est de Damian et Willow, ils passent leur derniers petit déjeuner dans la grande salle avant de partie pour les États-Unis où ils vont effectuer cet échange scolaire. Damian en profita donc pour embêter son meilleur ami Zachary. De son coté, Lily ne supporte plus la méchanceté de Sirius envers Caroline et finit par sortir de ses gongs et de lui dire exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Alors que les élèves de Poudlard pensaient passer d'excellent fête de Noël, ils furent de nouveau attaquer par les partisans de Voldemort. Les élèves de septième année tentèrent en vain de les repousser mais le retard des aurors leur mettait des bâton dans les aidait le chauffeur à faire démarrer ce train, James prévenu tous le monde de rentrer, Peter fut blesser au bras, Lily et Kelsie combattaient cote à cote mais alors que la préfète en chef trouva un moyen de faire diversion pour qu'elles puissent s'échapper, elle constata avec horreur qu'elle était la dernière à être entrer dans le train, bien que sauvé par Severus in-extremis. A la gare de King's Cross, les Bernard attendirent les jeune femmes mais comme tous les autres parents virent sur le moment le désastre qui avait touché les jeunes sorciers. En retrouvant les filles, ils virent que quelque chose clochait. Caroline étant en larme car elle avait vu Paul se faire tuer. C'est ainsi qu'après une longue discutions avec Caroline et Lily, qu'ils apprirent que le monde sorcier n'était pas aussi harmonieux qu'elles semblaient leur faire croire. James quand à lui alla présenter ses respectueux hommages à la famille de Kelsie et sous leur demande, leur expliqua de quelle façon, leur fille avait trouvée la mort. En rentrant au manoir, James, pour la première fois de sa vie, s'effondra dans les bras de sa mère en pleur. En voyant cela, Sirius se fit la promesse que rien ne viendrai faire souffrir James d'avantage.

* * *

 **.**

 **17 – Passer du cœur à la mémoire**

 **.**

"- Et maintenant nous disons adieu à notre sœur Kelsie et que les anciens puissent l'accueillir dans le monde des cieux avec égard et équité, **dit le mage en levant sa baguette.** "

 **L'assemblée en fit de même et des centaines de baguette se levèrent vers le ciel où une immensité de lumière se leva pour rejoindre le monde des cieux. Puis le cercueil descendit dans le troue béant amenant la famille Liamson à pleurer à nouveau leur fille. La foule passa devant le troue en y jetant des roses parfois rose exprimant ainsi l'affection amicale, blanche exprimant la paix. C'était la couleur qu'avait choisit Lily. Une rose blanche à travers cette fleur, la jeune femme espérait que sa camarade trouverai la paix et qu'elle serai heureuse dans ce nouveau monde où il n'y avait plus de guerre, plus de souffrance, ni de larmes.**

 **Pour la troisième fois de sa vie, elle avait revenu la tenue qu'elle détester plus que tout. Une robe noir, qui appartenait à sa mère quand elle avait son âge, des collant et des bottes. Et pour se couvrir du froids, elle avait revêtu sa cape d'hiver. Les images des derniers moment qu'elle avait passée Kelsie lui revint en mémoire. Si il y a bien une chose dont elle se souviendrai c'est de la force de combat que Kelsie avait fait preuve, mais aussi de la gentillesse, de le générosité et de la beauté intérieur de la Serdaigle. Lily avait vu le bon en chacune des personnes qu'elle avait rencontrée mais elle avait frappé par tant de bonté dont Kelsie faisait preuve. Elle regretta de ne pas l'avoir connu plus tôt car Lily était persuader qu'elles auraient été de très bonnes amies. Elle lança la rose blanche et avança. Au loin, elle vit les parents de la jeune défunte et se demanda si il était approprié qu'elle aille rendre ses respectueux hommages pour leur fille alors qu'elle était celle qui l'avait, en quelque sorte abandonné au combat.**

"- Tu devrai y aller tu sais ? **Fit la voix de Caroline**

\- J'en doute, je suis la dernière personne à lui avoir adressée la parole.

\- Au contraire, je pense que ça leur fera plaisir. Tu as bien vu comment les parents de Paul ont réagit alors que tu ne le connaissais pas tant que ça. Avec Kelsie, vous aviez eu de vrais échanges.

\- Oui mais … ils peuvent bien penser que je suis celle pour qui leur fille à donner sa vie. Elle serai toujours en vie si elle n'était pas revenu m'aider et ils peuvent me détester pour ça.

\- Lily ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des remords. Et puis à mon sens si tu ne le fais pas, tu pourrai le regretter toute ta vie"

 **Lily savait que Caroline avait entièrement raison. Mais ce qui l'a retenait c'était la présence de James aux cotés des époux Liamson. Elle n'arriverai pas à lui faire face maintenant qu'elle était certaine d'avoir ses sentiments très fort à son égard. Depuis ce fameux jour, ils n'avaient échangé aucune lettre et maintenant que la peur qu'avait provoquée cette attaque soit passée, il pouvait lui en vouloir d'avoir laissé Kelsie derrière elle.**

"- Tu veux bien y aller avec moi ? **Demanda-t-elle** "

 **Caroline lui tendit sa main et ensemble, elles avancèrent vers la famille de Kelsie. Elles serrèrent la main de Keira avant de passer à Mr Liamson et enfin à Mrs Liamson. Lily regarda cette femme qui venait de perdre sa fille et le flot de culpabilité qu'elle avait en elle augmenta.**

"- Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances Mrs Liamson, Kelsie était réellement une personne extraordinaire, **dit-elle.** Si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit, dites le moi

\- Vous pourriez peut-être me dire qui est la personne dont ma fille à sauver la vie, **répondit-elle** "

 **Cela, Lily ne l'avait pas vu venir. Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle était cette personne ? Elle baissa les yeux et refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler alors que ses mains commençaient à trembler. Elle releva les yeux vers cette femme et avec une voix tremblante elle avoua.**

"- C'est moi !

\- …

\- Mais je peux vous jurer que si j'avais sus qu'elle ne me suivait pas j'y serai retournée pour lui venir en aide comme elle l'a fait pour moi et …

\- Je n'en doute pas mon petit. Même si je ferai tout ce qui est mon pouvoir pour ramener ma fille, je sais que c'est impossible. Mais grâce à vous, je sais qu'elle ne s'est pas battu en vain et qu'elle à pu sauver une vie. N'aillez pas de regret, le seul moyen que vous puissiez faire pour rendre hommage à ma fille c'est de vivre pleinement la vie qu'elle vous à laisser

\- Merci"

 **Lily serra la main une dernière fois et avec Caroline, elles quittèrent le cimetière déclinant l'invitation du brunch funèbre. Elles rentrèrent chez les Bernard en appelant le magicobus. Durant le trajet, elles restèrent silencieuse tout en se regardant. La veille, elles avaient assister aux funérailles de Paul et aujourd'hui ceux de Kelsie.**

 **Par la gazette du sorcier, elles avaient apprit que plus d'une trentaine de personne avaient péri lors de cette attaque dont une dizaine d'élèves, mais grâce au courages des commerçants et à l'intervention des aurors, plusieurs mangemorts furent capturé et étaient en ce moment même emprisonner. Seulement lors de interrogatoires, les aurors et la police magique ne purent obtenir des informations. Ces adeptes de la magie noire restaient muet comme une tombe.**

 **Néanmoins, durant leur échange silencieux, elles se firent la promesse de respecter les paroles de Mrs Liamson en profitant de la vie, de passer d'excellente fête de fin d'année. En arrivant devant le quartier de leur enfance, elles descendirent et quand elles entrèrent, elles eurent la surprise de voir leurs amis moldus : William, Freddy, Ella, Tessa, Julia, Josh et Paul.**

"- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Tes parents nous ont appelés en disant que plusieurs de vos amis sont décédés lors d'un accident de bus. Alors nous sommes venu afin de vous soutenir. **Répondit Freddy** "

 **Caroline regarda sa mère qui lui adressa un clin d'œil, la jeune fille fit un non de la tête mais remercia sa mère d'un sourire. Elle furent cependant obligé d'allée se changer pour ensuite partir à l'aventure au centre de Londres. Elles troquèrent donc leurs vêtements d'enterrement contre une tenue un peut plus décontractée. Elles embrassèrent les époux Bernard et suivirent leurs amis.**

 **Comme à leur habitude, ils se retrouvèrent devant leur pub préféré le British'café. Ils connaissaient bien le gérant et quand bien même ils n'étaient pas encore majeur pour consommer de l'alcool, ils avaient néanmoins le droit de boire une petite bière. Durant toute l'après-midi, chacun d'eux parle de ces quatre premiers mois sans se voir et organisèrent aussi la soirée du nouvel an qu'ils allaient passer tous ensemble comme à leur habitude.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **James, Peter et Sirius se retrouvèrent devant la maison de la famille Lupin. Espérance les accueillit avec un grand sourire et les invitèrent à rejoindre son fils qui était en ce moment même dans sa chambre. Ils croisèrent également Lizbeth qu'ils saluèrent avant de prendre le chemin de la chambre de Remus. Quand ils entrèrent ils le trouvèrent allongé dans son lit, un livre à la main. Ils ne furent pas surprit de voir sa mine fatiguée et avec de nouvelles cicatrices sur ses bras.**

"- Hey Lunard comment tu te sens mon vieux ? **Demanda Sirius en lui tapota gentiment l'épaule**

\- Je suis vraiment obligé de répondre alors que ma tête donne toute les réponses, **ironisa-t-il en souriant**

\- Nous sommes désolés de ne pas avoir été avec toi cette fois-ci, **s'excusa Sirius**

\- Ce n'est rien et puis je le savais avec ce qu'il s'est passé. **Dit-il.** Et vous comment ça va ?

\- Je dois garder mes bandages pendant un bon mois, **répondit Peter**

\- Ça pourrai aller mieux, **répondit James** "

 **Remus comprit le sens caché de la réponse de James. Avec Sirius, ils échangèrent un regard et Sirius lui fit un signe de la tête montrant James ce que Remus répond par un oui. Patmol attrapa Peter par les épaules et le força à le suivre prétextant vouloir la plus grosse part de gâteau qu'avait sans doute préparer Espérance Lupin, laissant ainsi James et Remus.**

 **Par moment Sirius savait que James avait besoin de se confier à une personne plus calme et posé. Et cette personne était Remus. Ils se partageaient les rôles, Sirius était celui qui donnait généralement le premier réconfort et qui faisait en sorte de redonner l'énergie puis Remus était celui qui apaisa les doutes et en disant les mots qu'il fallait pour redonner à nouveau du courage pour affronter les jours suivants.**

"- Comment tu te sens réellement Cornedrue ?

\- Eh bien, je viens d'enterrer ma petite amie et c'est la première fois que j'assiste à un enterrement.

\- Je suis certain qu'elle est heureuse là où elle est !

\- Je l'espère vraiment Lunard. Sinon je me le pardonnerai jamais de n'a pas avoir été avec elle pour la protéger

\- Tu as vu le chaos que c'était ? Je comprends ton ressentis mais je pense que tu n'aurai pas réussit à la protéger, te protéger toi et protéger les autres pour qu'ils puissent monter dans ce train. Je sais que c'est horrible de dire ça mais ce n'est que la vérité.

\- Tu penses que je pourrai l'oublier un jour ?

\- Te connaissant non, c'est impossible. Tu es une personne intègre, ce qui fait que tu n'oublies pas les personnes. Surtout les personnes qui ont beaucoup comptés pour toi !

\- Si tu le dis, **dit James peu convaincu** "

 **Remus savait qu'en étant ainsi, son ami n'était pas d'accord avec lui mais il savait aussi que plus tard, il reviendrai pour lui dire qu'il avait raison. C'est donc pour cela qu'il n'insista pas.**

"- Néanmoins je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là alors que tu avais besoin de soutien

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, je comprends tout à fait. Un enterrement est éprouvant mentalement et physiquement alors si on ajoute en plus les lendemains de pleine lune, tu n'aurai pas tenu toute la journée tellement tu serai fatigué.

\- James !

\- Hum ?

\- Promet moi une chose !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ne t'empêche pas de vivre. Je suis certain que Kelsie te mettrait un coup de pied au fesse si jamais tu ne le fais pas ! Elle était peut-être douce et calme mais en réalité, je pense qu'elle était une personne capable de te remettre dans le droit pour vivre. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas avoir des idées noir et ce n'est pas bon pour toi ! Tu es un bon vivant alors continu de l'être

\- Je vais essayer !

\- Non tu ne vas pas essayer, tu vas le faire ! Surtout si tu es avec Sirius !"

 **Le maraudeurs sourit en confirmant les dires du lycanthrope. Puis ils allèrent rejoindre leur deux amis dans la cuisine et qui avaient devant eux, deux grosses part gâteau à la banane.**

"- Désolé Cornedrue mais cette fois-ci c'est moi qui ait la plus grosse part, **se moqua Sirius**

\- Mrs Lupin, vous avez osé me faire à moi ? **S'indigna faussement James.**

\- Tu sais bien que Sirius est très persuasif quand il veut, **sourit-elle**

\- Mouais, il vous a fait son petit numéro de charme

\- Mais pas du tout, pour qui me prends-tu ? **Rétorqua** **Sirius** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- Marlène, où vas-tu ? **Demanda Mrs McKinnon**

\- Rejoindre mes amis au Chaudron Baveur, c'est une idée de Frank. Il pense que l'on devrai se retrouver non pas pour parler de ce qu'il s'est passé mais de prendre le goût de vivre et de s'amuser.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? **Demanda son père**

\- Oui, car vous m'avez toujours appris à ne pas vivre dans la peur constante et qu'il faut profiter de chaque moment. Je me trompe ?

\- Non bien sûr que non. Mais si jamais …

\- Maman si jamais il devait arriver de nouveau un tragédie comme celles-ci, je …

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu ferai entre fuir ou bien écouter ton instinct qui te dicterai de foncer dans le tas, **conclue Mrs McKinnon.**

\- Sois prudente alors et ne t'éloignes pas de tes amis ! **Fit son père**

\- C'est promit"

 **Elle les embrassa et prit le chemin de la cheminé où elle attrapa une pincée de poudre avant de dicter l'adresse du pub sorcier. Elle disparut sous des flammes couleur verte et arriva à destination. Rapidement, elle s'auto-infligea un sortilège de nettoyage et toute la suie qui s'était posé sur ses vêtements disparut. Elle repéra très vite Frank et Alice qui lui firent de grand signe. Elle vint vers eux tout en retirant sa cape.**

"- Salut, **dit-elle**

\- Salut, **répondirent-ils**

\- On est en avance ou ce sont les autres qui sont en retard ?

\- Dorcas va venir un peu plus tard, Zachary est en chemin, il a prit la voie des airs, Mary est arrivé il y a quelques minutes, elle est aux toilettes, Benjy est allé rapidement sur le chemin de travers pour passer une commande de nouvelles plumes avant que le magasin ferme. Damian et Willow profitent de leur famille avant de prendre le chemin des États-Unis **Répondit Alice**

\- Et Lily et Caroline ne viennent pas, elles passent la soirée avec leurs amis moldus. **Termina Frank**

\- Ok, **salut Mary**

\- Hello, **dit la Poufsouffle en prenant place à coté d'elle.** On commande ou on attends les autres ?

\- On peut commander, je suppose que tu sais ce que prends Zachary, **dit Frank à Marlène**

\- Yep, un whisky gingembre, **répondit la jeune femme.**

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, **dit-il en se** **levant** "

 **Frank alla passer commande et ils furent rejoint par Benjy et Zachary qui arriva au même moment que trois des Maraudeurs.**

"- Regardez ce que le bon vent nous amène, les Maraudeurs, presque au complet, **dit Zachary en s'approchant du petit groupe**

\- Vous voulez passer la soirée avec nous ? Même si on se coltine tous les jours à Poudlard ? **Proposa** **Alice** "

 **Les trois maraudeurs qui pensaient passer une soirée à trois se regardèrent mais acceptèrent l'invitation.**

"- Pettigrew n'est pas avec vous ? **Demanda Mary**

\- Disons qu'il a une mère surprotectrice et depuis … elle ne veut pas qu'il sorte sauf pour retourner à Poudlard, **répondit Sirius**

\- Comme tous nos parents je présume mais heureusement que nous ayons réussit à les convaincre, **fit remarquer Marlène**

\- Et toi Remus ça va ? Tu as une mauvaise tête, **dit Zachary**

\- Je dors très mal en ce moment, **dit-il pour couvrir le fait que la fatigue suite à la pleine lune soit encore visible.**

\- Pour ça ma mère me donne une infusion pour me calmer les nerfs, sinon je serai une véritable pile, **dit Frank**

\- C'est vrais que c'est mon frère qui t'a sauvé la vie ? **Demanda Sirius à Mary**

\- Ouais, maintenant que ce n'est plus un secret pour personne, il a encore du mal à ce dire que nous ne sommes plus ensemble mais il n'insiste pas pour autant. **Répondit-elle.** Tu sais je pense sincèrement que vous devriez reprendre contact lui et toi.

\- Oh ça, les chances pour que ça se produise sont proche de zéro

\- Tu n'en sais rien Patmol. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, **ajouta James**

\- On peut parler d'autres chose que de mon frère s'il vous plaît ? **Supplia Sirius.** Evans n'est pas avec vous ?"

 **Tous le monde se regarda en constatant qu'il évitait de dire le prénom de Caroline. Tous se demandaient pour quelle raison ils ne se parlaient plus mais ils jugèrent que ça ne les regardaient pas donc ils n'en firent rien. Frank leur répondit qu'elles étaient avec leurs amis moldus.**

 **Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, après que Dorcas les eut rejoint, les verres de biereaubeurre et de whisky pur feu s'empilèrent de plus en plus amenant ainsi la petite bande à rire à gorge déployée, de dire des boutades à tout va. Pendant un instant, ils oublièrent toutes les tragédies qu'ils avaient vécut ces quatre premier mois. Ils oublièrent la guerre qui s'annonçait probablement le jour où ils sortiront de Poudlard. Ils oublièrent les personnes qui malheureusement n'étaient plus de ce monde. Ils profitaient de la vie comme il se devait, comme de simple jeune adultes insouciants des tracas de la vie.**

 **Ils vivaient l'instant présent car ils savaient que le lendemain, ils allaient de nouveau repenser à ce qu'ils avaient vécu.**

"- Par les caleçons de Merlin regardez moi ce petit groupe de jeunes filles qui vient d'entrer, **dit Sirius** "

 **Tous les regards dévièrent vers un groupe de jeune fille qui leur étaient inconnu car ils ne les avaient jamais vu à Poudlard. Aussitôt l'instinct de chasse de Sirius s'alluma, il bu cul sec son verre et se leva en direction de la table des nouvelles venu.**

"- Bonsoir miss, veuillez de mon impolitesse qui vous importune mais je souhaiterai vous dire que je vous trouve charmante les unes que les autres !

\- Bonsoir, eh bien merci de ce compliment, **répondit une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse et qui arrivait jusqu'au bas du dos**

\- Ah vous avez un charmant accent différent du notre. Puis-je vous demander d'où est-ce que vous venez ?

\- D'Amérique, **répondit une jeune fille blonde à la coupe carré**

\- Quel beau pays qu'est notre cousin de l'autre coté de l'atlantique. J'aime beaucoup votre accent."

 **A l'autre bout de la pièce, Remus bu sa gorgée de biereaubeurre désespéré par l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Mais néanmoins, il s'amusa de la démarche culotté de Sirius, tout comme les autres qui riaient.**

"- Ah oui, il n'y va pas par quatre chemins, il s'assoit carrément, **Fit Zachary**

\- Hey tu peux arrêter de les reluquer comme si tu était un célibataire en manque, **s'offusqua Marlène**

\- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi

\- Je sais mais toi, tu sembles l'oublier !

\- Jamais !"

 **Il l'embrassa provoquant une nouvelle crise de rire. Puis ils virent Sirius arriver avec les nouvelles arrivante.**

"- Mesdemoiselles, je vous présente mes amis …"

 **Le Gryffondor fit les présentations de ses amis avant de passer aux américaines. Elles prirent place avec eux et commencèrent alors à débattre sur les différences entre le monde magique sorcier britannique et américain.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- A l'attaque ! **Hurla Freddy** "

 **Les participants coururent dans tous les sens à travers la forêt et d'éviter de se faire toucher par les ballons de peinture qu'ils avait chacun dans un seau. Les jets de rouge, de bleu, d'orange, de jaune, de vert, de blanc, de marron et de noir volaient en éclats mais provoquait les rires de cette petite bande de copain qui se connaissait depuis leur enfance.**

 **C'était une sorte de rituel pour eux, à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient pendant les vacances, ils se retrouvaient pour une soirée camping en pleine foret, qu'importe la saison. Bien entendu Lily et Caroline avaient prit l'habitude d'avoir leur baguette sur elles et au combien de fois, leurs amis les avaient vu. Mais elles avait répondit que c'était un simple bâton qui leur permettait d'attacher leur cheveux. Mais étant donné que Lily avait les cheveux cours, elle avait cacher sa baguette au beau milieu de son sac de couchage qui était dans la tente qu'elle partageait avec Caroline.**

 **Mais pour l'heure, elle était concentrée pour ne pas se faire toucher, elle avait déjà été la victime d'Ella et Freddy mais voilà maintenant que son ami William l'avait prit en chasse.**

"- Tu ne m'échapperas pas Lily Grace Evans !

\- Tu peux toujours courir William Vincent Harley Jones !"

 **Elle se cacha derrière un arbre et attendit qu'il soit dans son champ de vision afin de lui lancer son ballon de peinture. Quand il arriva, elle lui lança son ballon qui s'éclata sur le bras du jeune homme.**

"- On a vraiment de la chance d'avoir ces combinaisons sinon je n'imagine même pas l'état de tes vêtements, **se moqua-t-elle** "

 **Le jeu continua jusquà que l'alerte provoquer par le réveil se fit entendre. Après une première évaluation, il semblerai que le gagnant soit Freddy mais comme il faisait nuit, ils en auraient la certitude que le lendemain. Pour l'heure, chacun alla dans sa tente pour se mettre en pyjama et se retrouver autour du feu de camp avec un bonne tasse de chocolat chaud.**

"- Alors Lily ça ne te manque pas les cheveux long ? **Se moqua William**

\- T'as pas idée surtout maintenant car me permettais d'avoir les oreilles au chaud, **se plaint-elle**

\- Boh la prochaine fois on pariera sur une coloration … **commença William**

\- Ah non, je ne touche plus mes cheveux ! Et puis les couleur ça les abîmes !

\- En tout cas ils ont bien poussés en quatre mois, **dit Ella en les regardant**

\- Et vos amis à l'école ils en ont pensés quoi ? **Demanda Tessa**

\- Ils ont été surprit mais ils ont aimés, **répondit Caroline.** Pour ma part qu'elle ait les cheveux long, mi-long ou court je trouve que ça lui va bien ! Même si je rêve de la voir avec une frange

\- Tu m'as déjà vue avec une frange !

\- Oui je sais mais on était gamine, la on est des adultes et je suis certaine que ça doit t'aller !

\- Je rêve de voir notre Lilou brune et en plus ses doivent ressortir, **dit Paul**

\- Mais ça suffit de fantasmer sur mes cheveux ? Parlons des cheveux de Caroline, je suis certaine qu'une coupe au carrée lui irai super bien

\- Hum … nan peut être un jour mais pas maintenant. J'ai galéré pour avoir les cheveux long alors laissez moi en profiter !"

 **Ils prirent chacun une gorgée de leur breuvage avant qu'Ella ne propose de faire une partie de piñata. La jeune moldue prépara le terrain et à la courte paille, ils choisirent celui qui aurait les yeux bandés. Malheureusement pour elle, ce fut Caroline qui perdit le tirage au sort.**

 **Wililiam lui banda les yeux tandis que Tessa lui donna un batte de baseball. D'instinct la jeune femme frappa mais elle manqua sa cible. Et pour pimenter le jeu, elle fut contrainte de répondre à des questions.**

"- En quelle année Martin Luther King est décédé ? **Demanda Freddy**

\- Le quatre avril mille neuf cent soixante-huit, **répondit la jeune femme**

\- Quelle est la capitale de l'Australie ? **Demanda Paul**

\- Syd … non Camberra !

\- Qui est le président de la république française ? **Demanda William**

\- Valery Giscard d'Estaing !

\- Bon au moins, elle connaît le président de la France, **se moqua-t-il**

\- Je ne suis pas complètement bête non plus, **s'offusqua Caroline**

\- On sait jamais avec toi

\- Non mais oh !

\- Bon, en quelles années Churchill est-il devenu Premier Ministre ? **Demanda Lily**

\- En mille neuf cent quarante et mille neuf cent cinquante-et-un !"

 **Pendant qu'elle répondait aux questions, Caroline frappait dans le vide. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la vingtième question, qu'elle réussit à toucher sa cible qui se brisa en deux pour laisser tomber plusieurs friandises.**

 **Ils se ruèrent tous dessus et ce fut à celui qui en auraient le plus. C'était une soirée bonne enfant, ce dont les jeunes femmes avaient besoin en ce moment même. Elles oubliaient pendant plusieurs heures, qu'elles étaient des sorcières, que leur monde d'adoption était en proie une guerre, qu'un fou furieux voulait tuer les gens comme eux. Elles n'étaient que des jeunes femmes normales qui passaient une nuit à la belle étoile avec leurs amis.**

 **Quand ils frissonnèrent tous, ils comprirent que toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et ils allèrent se coucher. Lily et Caroline partageaient leur tente, la brune détacha ses cheveux qui était retenus par sa baguette tandis que Lily sortit la sienne au fond de son sac. Elles avaient prit l'habitude de dormir avec leur baguette sous l'oreiller, mais avant cela, elles firent discrètement un sortilège qui permettrait à leur amis et à elles même de ne pas avoir froid durant la nuit.**

"- Encore heureux que nous ayons dix-sept ans et que nous pouvons nous en servir librement sans que le Ministère nous tombe dessus, **se rassure Caroline**

\- C'est clair mais il ne faut pas que ça prenne une habitude … même si j'ai adoré passer ma soirée sans magie

\- Ouais moi aussi !

\- T'as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, **fit remarquer Lily qui trouva Caroline un peu plus souriante**

\- Ouais, Paul me disait toujours qu'il adorait me voir sourire car ça égayait sa journée alors je prends sur moi et je m'efforce de retrouver l'énergie qui me caractérise

\- Il serai fier de toi comme je le suis !

\- Merci, et toi je sais que tu es toujours tourmentée. Quand accepteras-tu le fait que ce n'est pas ta faute ?

\- Avec le temps, au fond je sais que je ne suis pas coupable mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais je sais qu'un beau jour sans m'en rendre compte je renaîtrais de mes cendres et la bonne vieille Lily Evans sera de retour. Mais c'est encore tout frais pour que je puisse faire mon deuil !

\- Tu peux compter sur moi pour retrouver la Lily que je connais !

\- Comme tu peux compter sur moi !

\- On a pas déjà eu cette conversation ? **Se demanda Caroline**

\- Si et on ne pas va se répéter les mêmes choses ?

\- Nan pas besoin !"

 **Elles s'allongèrent dans leur sac de couchage mais elles n'avaient pas sommeil. Alors elles discutèrent encore.**

"- Tu sais cette année je te prépare un cadeau très très mais alors très spécial, du grand art ! **Dit Lily**

\- J'ai peur ! Mais moi aussi j'ai un super cadeau pour toi et je dois dire qu'il nous représente parfaitement

\- Je suis certaine que tu ne t'y attends même pas

\- Toi non plus

\- Oh tu m'offres le voyage de mes rêves en allant au Kenya

\- Ah nan, désolé j'ai fais en fonction de mes moyens. Mais un jour promit on ira au Kenya

\- Le voyage de mes rêves avec ma meilleure amie, je ne dirai jamais non !"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Assis au bar, James regardait ses amis aussi saoul les uns que les autres. Encore heureux que la plus part d'entre eux avaient prévu de reste dormir au Chaudron Baveur cette nuit. Il se tourna quand Tom, le barman et le gérant, lui déposa un verre devant lui. Il le remercia et commença à touiller sa boisson.**

"- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mon grand ! **Lui fit remarquer Tom**

\- Si, tout va bien … tout va pour le mieux

\- Si tu le dis, mais sache que je peux être une bonne oreille si tu as besoin de parler

\- C'est mais c'est juste une question de temps, ces derniers jours n'ont pas été facile

\- Et pas que pour vous, sache que pour notre communauté aussi ça a été tragique d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passer à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Si cela à été dur pour vous, met toi un peu à la place de ces pauvres parents qui ne sont au courant de rien quand ils viennent chercher leur enfants et qu'ils les découvrent soit blessés soit …

\- Je comprends mais je pense que … que personne ne pourra comprendre que cette fois-ci, nous avons réellement été proche de la mort et qu'on ne pouvait rien faire juste à attendre qu'elle vienne nous envelopper dans son immense cape noire et nous amener dans un autre monde où on deviendrai que de simple souvenir

\- Tu sais ce sont dans les moments comme celui-là qu'on se rend compte que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil et qu'il serai dommage de ne pas en profiter. Regarde tes amis, **dit le barman en lui montrant le groupe de jeune et James se retourna** , eux aussi ils sont encore traumatisé cela se voit sur leur visage. Mais pour rien au monde ils manqueraient une occasion de se retrouver pour vivre. Très bientôt ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir qui vous apportera le sens de la vie que vous voulez mener.

\- Vous avez peut-être raison ! **Dit James en prenant un gorgée de son verre**

\- Bonsoir, avez vous des explosards ? **Demanda une jeune femme au fort accent américain**

\- Désolé ma petite demoiselle mais je n'en ai plus mais je peux vous offrir soit un Whisky Pur Feu soit un rhum ananas

\- Alors un rhum ananas s'il vous plaît, **sourit-elle** "

 **D'un coup de baguette, Tom prépara la boisson de la jeune américaine dont le verre vient de se poser juste devant elle. Elle le remercia et paya sa consommation quand elle remarqua le jeune homme à ses cotés.**

"- Si mes souvenirs sont bon, tu es le meilleur ami de … Sirius ? **Dit-elle**

\- Gagné, **dit-il,** et toi tu es …

\- Lila … Lila Becker, je fais partie de la table de jeunes américaines que ton ami à ramené.

\- Je me souviens, **dit-il en buvant une nouvelle gorgée,** et bienvenue en Angleterre

\- Merci"

 **James ne savait pas si il devait poursuivre la conversation ou bien retourner à sa table. Puis son regard tomba sur Tom qui essuyait les verres. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il venait juste d'avoir et se dit qu'une nouvelle rencontre ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal … mais l'image de Kelsie lui revint en mémoire. Son cœur se serra en repensant à sa petite amie … ou plutôt son ancienne petite amie mais il savait aussi qu'elle serai triste de le savoir là tout seul et puis comme lui a dit Sirius, il ne fallait pas ruminer le passer au point d'en avoir les idées noires. Alors il se tourna et sourit à la jeune femme.**

"- Pas trop perturbée par le changement soudain ?

\- Non, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de visiter l'Angleterre et puis c'est un pays magnifique.

\- Pourtant il y fait beaucoup plus froids que de l'autre coté de l'atlantique

\- Oh tu serai surpris de savoir qu'aux États-Unis il peut faire aussi froid qu'ici.

\- Et tu es d'où des États-Unis réellement, car avec ces nombreux états on peut vite être perdu

\- Je viens de l'Iowa, mais je suis née à New-York et toi ? Un pur british ou bien des origines ?

\- Anglais depuis des générations et des générations.

\- D'accord mais dis moi, pourquoi es-tu tout seul dans ton coin alors que tes amis sont tous la-bas à s'amuser ?

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un reste sage au cas où cela vient à déraper

\- Ah ces anglais toujours aussi prévoyant … ça te dérange si je reste avec toi ?

\- Non je t'en pris, **invita-t-il** "

 **Elle prit place à ses coté et James la détailla de plus près. Elle était brune aux yeux vert, elle avait une tête de moins que lui, des yeux en amande d'assez belle joues et un sourire éclatant. Niveau vêtement, il fut surprit de voir que c'était une tenue assez sophistiqué : une petite robe rouge avec des bottes en cuir noir, ses jambes était recouverte d'un collant fin couleur chair, un petit collier dont le pendentif était en forme de Womatou.**

"- Sympa ton pendentif, **dit-il en désignant le bijoux,** qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un Womatou, mais il symbolise aussi la maison dont je fais partie à Ilvermorny

\- Tu fais partie de l'échange scolaire avec Poudlard ?

\- Oui, tu es élève à Poudlard ? **Sourit-elle**

\- Comme tous les jeunes qui sont là-bas

\- Parle moi de Poudlard, s'il te plaît ? J'ai déjà lu plusieurs livres à ce sujet mais rien ne vaut les informations d'une personne qui y est élève

\- Par où commencer …

\- Par le commencement ce serai bien !"

 **James éclata de rire face à la réponse de la jeune américaine. Il commença alors à raconter l'histoire de Poudlard qui a commencer durant le dixième siècle quand les sorciers furent encore persécuter par les moldus et que les quatre plus grands sorciers et et sorcières de l'époque eurent l'idée commune de construire une école qui serai un lieu d'apprentissage et d'épanouissement et qui était également un refuge pour la communauté magique. Les quatre fondateurs : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard battissent donc cette école pour la nommé Poudlard qui accueillerai les jeunes sorciers. Ces élèves seraient donc dispatchés en quatre maison qui avaient pour nom ceux des fondateurs. Ces quatre maison avaient chacune une caractéristique qui était des traits de caractère des fondateurs.**

"- Et toi tu es dans quelle maison ? **Demanda Lila vivement intéressée**

\- Gryffondor, la maison où les élèves les plus courageux, les plus fort et les plus hardis se retrouvent, **dit-il fièrement**

\- Et quelles sont les critères des autres maisons ?

\- Pour Serdaigle ce sont les élèves les plus sages, les plus réfléchit et des érudits, pour Poufsouffle c'est la loyauté, la patience et la gentillesse et pour Serpentard c'est la noblesse, la ruse et la provocation.

\- Et comment les élèves sont-ils répartit ?

\- On dit que durant les premières années qu'a vécut Poudlard, il y avait un déséquilibre dans les répartitions alors les quatre fondateurs on crées un objet permettant d'évaluer les capacités des élèves pour les mettre dans la bonne maison

\- Et cet objet c'est quoi ?

\- Tu ne veux pas garder un peu de surprise quand y sera ?

\- Vu comme ça … bon et ensuite ?

\- Poudlard renferme beaucoup de secrets en même après plus de mille ans d'existence, il est normal que les couloirs, les salles de classe, les salles commune enfin le château en lui même renferme bien des secrets et je doute qu'un vie entière serai suffisant pour tous les découvrir !

\- Et ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit de les découvrir ?"

 **A cette question James songea à la carte du Maraudeurs qui était un plan détaillé de l'école avec ses nombreux passages secrets. Mais comme il venait de le dire, Poudlard renfermait beaucoup de secrets entre ses murs. Il esquissa un sourire énigmatique à la jeune femme …**

"- Tu apprendras à tes dépends qu'à Poudlard, il y a un groupe de quatre garçons qui se vanteront d'avoir découvert tous les secrets de ce château mystérieux

\- Oh et qui sont-ils pour que j'aille les interroger ?

\- Une carrière d'auror te tenterai-t-il ?

\- Non, mais une carrière comme première sorcière à avoir son propres cabaret oui !

\- Ça à l'air d'être un bon plan

\- N'est-ce pas ? Et si on allait rejoindre les autres ? Ils ont l'ai vraiment de s'amuser, **proposa-t-elle** "

 **Et c'était vrais, derrière eux, le groupe de Poudlard riait aux éclats, James et Lila Becker en firent de même car l'étrange spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux en valait de détour. Zachary et Frank dansait enlacés comme le ferai un couple d'amoureux. Ayant trop bu, Zachary tenta une approche pour embrasser Frank mais celui-ci fit tourna la tête mais alors que le Poufsouffle voulut déclarer forfait, Frank lui attrapa le visage et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres amenant leur amis à rire encore plus fort.**

 **Après cela, Zachary, fit un sourire goguenard en direction d'aller et d'une attitude théâtrale, déclara …**

"- Ce soir je partagerai mon lit avec Londubat !

\- Alors je partagerai le mien avec Alice ! **S'écria Marlène** "

 **Son petit ami la regarda incrédule et ouvrit les yeux en voyant les deux jeunes femme se rapprocha et s'enlacer, elles firent elles aussi un geste les amenant à s'embrasser mais Dorcas arriva, prit Marlène gentiment dans les bras et l'embrassa doucement.**

 **Frank explosa de rire en voyant la mine défaite du Poufsouffle et se dégagea des bras de son ami pour rejoindre ceux d'Alice.**

"- Ou alors je partage mon lit avec Dorcas, j'ai toujours rêver de voir comme c'était une fille. Et pourquoi pas le faire avec ma meilleure amie, **se moqua Marlène**

\- Mon lit et mon corps sont tout à toi Marlène, **déclara Dorcas**

\- Dorcas, tu sais que je t'adore ? **Dit Zachary**

\- J'espère bien car je suis la meilleure amie de ta copine

\- Je t'adore mais pas au point de te laisser ma chère et tendre Gryffondor, **dit-il en prenant Marlène dans ses bras**

\- Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux, bon ben on remettra ça à Poudlard Marly, **dit-elle en faisait un clin d'œil à la concernée qui répondit de la même façon**

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? **Demanda Lila qui arriva avec James**

\- Remus est sous le charme, **cria Sirius en apparaissant subitement,** regardez ! Regardez !"

 **Ils tournèrent tous leur tête vers l'endroit où Remus discutait avec une charmant jeune femme à la chevelure dorée. Le lycanthrope tenta bien sur de ne pas prêter attention à ses camarades qui sifflaient pour l'encourager et continua de discuter avec la charmante demoiselle.**

"- A peine arrivée qu'Harper attire tous les regards, **dit la jeune fille rousse**

\- T'es jalouse Beverly ? **Se moqua Lila**

\- Non pas du tout

\- Comme si je vais te croire, **rigola Lila**

\- Et vous n'êtes que quatre à faire cet échange ? **demanda Mary**

\- Non nous sommes une vingtaine mais les autres ont préférés rester à l'hôtel, **répondit la quatrième jeune américaine, répondant au nom de Rachel**

\- Sûrement une décision plus sage puisque nous avons quand même un décalage horaire important, **dit Lila en haussant les épaules,** c'est moi qui viens de dire ça ?

\- Mais vous ne vouliez pas passer le fêtes de fin d'année avec vos familles ? **Demanda Alice**

\- Non, les no-maj fêtent noël mais dans la communauté sorcière américaine, on fête les fin d'années début décembre, **répondit Beverly,** tout ce qui est attrait au no-maj dans notre communauté n'est pas réellement vu d'un bon œil

\- Ah oui c'est vrais qu'au USA, vous êtes assez restait en ce qui concerne les moldus, **dit Marlène**

\- Ne pas les fréquenter, ne pas devenir ami avec eux et ne les pas épouser, **récita Sirius,** eh bien sachez gente damoiselle, qu'à Poudlard vous allez vivre avec des sorciers et des sorcières qui ont des parents moldus et je peux vous dire qu'ils sont géniaux ! Allé il est temps de jouer à la bouteille enchantée, **dit-il en posant un bouteille de biereaubeurre vide au centre de la** **table** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Les éclats de rire s'entendaient depuis le couloir mais quand une porte s'ouvrir pour se refermer aussitôt, les rires se firent plus étouffés. Dans la chambre, les vêtements s'échouaient au sol avant que les deux corps ne plongèrent dans le lit. Les baisers fiévreux se plantaient partout et les soupirs d'aises accentuait l'état d'excitation dans lequel les deux personnes étaient actuellement.**

 **Le jeune homme plongea dans le cou de la jeune femme qui laissa échapper des soupirs de plaisir quand la bouche de son amant commença sa longue descente vers le point tant convoité. La barrière retenant la poitrine de la jeune femme s'ouvrit par la main experte du jeune homme qui caressa les deux seins en prenant un en bouche qui amena la jeune femme à faire entendre son plaisir qui grandissait de minutes en minutes. Pendant ce temps, la fine main de la jeune femme dessina les trait musclé du torse qui était appuyé contre son corps, puis elle descendit plus bas jusqu'à atteindre l'élastique du dernier rempart qui retenait la virilité de son partenaire. Mais il l'en empêcha en lui attrapant les mains. Il descendit sa tête en déposant des baisers partout sur le corps de la jeune femme avant d'atteindre le point féminin qui apporterai l'extase à sa partenaire. Il fit descendre le sous vêtement le long des jambes et la jeta à travers la chambre. Quand il déposa des baisers sur les chevilles, les mollets et les cuisses, la respiration de sa partenaire commença à devenir saccadée et quand il embrassa enfin la féminité, elle se cambra en inspirant longuement. Il continua son manège pendant un long moment … jusqu'à qu'elle atteigne son premier orgasme de ce petit jeu qui s'était installé, depuis le début de la soirée.**

 **Quand il remonta vers son visage, il constata du coin de l'œil qu'elle tenait entre ses mains sa baguette et il comprit qu'elle venait d'effectuer un sortilège contraceptif. Il savait ce qu'elle attendait dorénavant. Mais il eut un retenu de quelques secondes mais l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool remporta le dilemme qui commençait à faire rage dans sa tête. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou de sa partenaire et entra en elle, en laissant échapper un soupir rauque. La jeune femme se laissa tout d'abord envahir par la sensation d'être possédée avant de commencer à onduler sous lui. Puis le jeune homme commença à bouger doucement afin de ne pas la brusquer puis allant de plus en plus vite. Leur corps était rythmé par le battement de leur cœurs.**

 **Il avait déjà eut des aventures d'un soir durant l'été et cela ne le gênait pas, mais il n'était pas comme la plus part des jeunes de son âge. A seulement dix-sept ans, il voulait trouver celle qu'il vivrai une longue histoire et avec qui il planifierai des projets concrets. Il voulait trouver une fille qui le ferai se sentir à la hauteur et qui le rendrai meilleur. Il pensait l'avoir trouvé, deux fois mais la vie lui avait maintenant fait comprendre que les fin heureuse n'était pas pour lui. Alors il avait décidé, ce soir, de se laisser aller et d'assouvir son plaisir avec une très jolie jeune femme. Elle n'était pas son genre de fille mais il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était très jolie.**

 **Il continua de faire ses va et vient amena sa partenaire à pousser des gémissements de plus en plus insistant et plus sensuelle. Alors il décida d'aller plus vite et quand il sentit qu'elle arriva au point de non retour, il donna son maximum et lui offrit son deuxième orgasme de ce petit jeu …**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là alors que sa sœur avait été parfaitement claire, elle ne voulait plus la voir mais Lily ne pouvait d'empêcher de voir et savoir si sa sœur allait bien. Elle serra contre elle le petit paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, elle regardait la maison du quatre Privet Drive, c'était une maison banale, comme les autre, le devant était décoré de fleur pouvant survivre à l'hiver mais Lily savait que quand viendrai le printemps, ces fleurs seront remplacer par d'autres beaucoup plus coloré et festive. Pétunia Evans avait toujours eu un don en ce qui concerne le jardinage et Lily se souvient des fleurs dont sa sœurs prenait grand soins quand c'était le temps d'en planter des nouvelles. Lily n'avait jamais eu la main verte mais elle appréciait la beauté des fleurs quand celles-ci s'épanouissaient. Bien avant qu'elle ne reçoive sa lettre pour Poudlard, elle adorait regarder sa sœur s'occuper des plantes comme si c'était de véritable personne et qui était également le plus beau trésor au monde.**

 **Tremblante, Lily avança vers la petite maison et frappa quelques coups à la porte. Elle ne savait pas qui allait l'accueillir mais elle pria de toutes ses forces pour que ce soit Pétunia et non Vernon. Depuis le premier jour, Lily ne l'avait pas apprécier. Elle le trouvait grossier, vantard et insupportable. Cette première rencontre s'est dérouler en même temps que la présentation officielle entre les parents. Et si Lily n'avait pas apprécier Vernon, la sœur de ce dernier, Marjorie , c'était pire. La jeune Gryffondor l'avait trouvé laide à l'extérieur autant qu'à l'intérieur et combien Merlin savait que Lily voulait lui ferme son claper quand Marjorie Dursley ouvrait la bouche pour rabaisser sa sœur, ses parents ou bien elle même. Mais elle n'avait rien fait par respect pour sa sœur. Après tout, Lily ne la verrai que très peu fois dont la prochaine serai lors du mariage de Vernon et Pétunia. Ou bien quand Pétunia donnera naissance à un enfant. Cette pensée, fit sourire Lily discrètement, si un jour elle avait un neveu ou une nièce, elle savait pertinemment que sa sœur et son beau-frère feraient tous pour que Lily ne s'en approche pas. Elle en était persuadée.**

 **La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Lily eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que c'était Marjorie Dursley qui l'accueillait. Elles se détaillèrent silencieusement et Lily constata que cette femme n'avait pas du tout changée … sauf quelques kilos en plus.**

"- Ça par exemple, viens voir Pétunia qui se trouve devant ta porte ! **Vociféra Marjorie Dursley** "

 **Et quelques secondes plus tard, Pétunia arriva s'essuyant les mains avec un chiffon. Quand elle vit sa jeune sœur, elle se figea. Lily savait à ce genre de réaction de sa part … elle s'attendait même à recevoir un regard aussi noir qu'il était possible de donné. Mais il n'y avait rien de cela, juste une surprise sans nom.**

"- Lily ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Demanda sa sœur de façon hautaine, après s'être remise de ses émotions**

\- Eh bien … c'est la période de Noël et je … je me suis permise de t'acheter un cadeau, **répondit-elle en lui tendant le** **paquet.** "

 **Pétunia le prit en arquant un sourcil, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit son contenue et regarda sa sœur étrangement.**

"- Ce sont des callas, et dans le langage des fleurs, ça veut dire pureté, sympathie et beauté. Tu as déjà un très beau jardin mais je me suis souvenu que la première plante dont tu t'es occupé était une calla de couleur rouge, j'espère que ce sera le cas avec celles-ci.

\- … **faisant un petit signe de la tête**

\- Bon eh bien … je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Passez de bonnes fêtes, **dit-elle avant de se retourner**

\- Attendez ! **Intervenu Marjorie**

\- Oui ? **Demanda Lily en se tournant vers elle**

\- Entrez donc, **invita** **Marjorie** "

 **Cela Lily ne s'y attendait pas, cette femme osait l'inviter à l'intérieur alors qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. En plus de l'avoir trouver laide, voilà maintenant que Lily la trouva irrespectueuse. Néanmoins, elle jeta un regard vers sa sœur afin d'avoir son approbation et celle-ci lui répondit par un oui.**

 **Prudemment, Lily entra dans la petite maison de Privet Drive Little Whinging mais ne fit pas un pas de plus par peur de mal faire les choses. Mais Marjorie la poussa vers le salon et Lily constata, rien qu'en sentant l'odeur, qu'un dîner était en préparation pour au moins un dizaine de personnes, selon la table. Elle ne voyait pas Marjorie murmurer quelques chose dans l'oreille de Pétunia mais se concentra sur l'intérieur de la maison. Bien rangé, assez chic mais pour Lily il manquait quelque chose d'essentiel dans une maison : la convivialité et une touche familiale. Le peu de photos qu'il y avait semblait bien trop formel à ses yeux mais cela, Lily le garda pour elle pour ne pas froisser sa sœur.**

"- Qu'en pensez-vous très chère ? **Dit Marjorie en la sortant de ses songes**

\- Comment excusez-moi ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Que diriez-vous de rester ce soir ? **Proposa Marjorie**

\- A dîner ? **Demanda-t-elle surprise**

\- A aider notre hôte pour ce soir. L'aider à préparer le repas, à servir et débarrasser."

 **Et une nouvelle fois Lily ne s'attendait à ça ? Voilà que maintenant Marjorie la prenait pour une servante. Mais elle fut soulagée de voir que Pétunia semblait tout aussi surprise par la proposition de sa belle-sœur, mais déçut de ne pas la voir prendre sa défense.**

 **Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut, Lily se retrouva en cuisine avec sa sœur tandis que Marjorie se préparait.**

"- Merci de m'avoir grandement défendu, **dit Lily ironiquement**

\- …

\- Ça ne te fais rien ? Ta belle-sœur me prend pour une esclave et toi tu ne dis rien ? Je sais que nos rapports ne sont pas au beau fixe et que ça peut tourner à l'orage mais il y a une limite tout de même !

\- …

\- Pétunia ! **Fit Lily en haussant le ton et en jetant le coupeau dans l'évier**

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

\- Oh je n'en sais rien ! Peut-être que tu aurai pus dire « Marjorie ma sœur n'est pas à notre service », ou bien « Lily n'est pas une esclave de bas étage ». Jamais je n'aurai permis à ce que l'on te fasse subir ça, si tu étais à ma place

\- Seulement je ne le suis pas ! Ma place me convient très bien et tu ferai mieux de reste à la tienne

\- C'est à dire ? Quelle est ma place selon toi ?

\- … **revenant à son travail**

\- D'accord … eh bien je te remercie de la nouvelle humiliation que je dois subir ! **Gronda Lily en reprenant le couteau**

\- Tu as coupée tes cheveux ?

\- Comme tu vois, **dit-elle sans la regarder** "

 **Lily sortait le gratin de légume du four quand les premiers invités arrivèrent en compagnie de Vernon. Quand il vit sa belle-sœur, il s'empressa de lui demander de partir mais Marjorie lui expliqua la présence de Lily dans sa maison. Et comme Pétunia auparavant, il regarda sa sœur mais apprécia l'idée qu'elle avait eu.**

 **Voilà comment s'était déroulé la soirée, Lily avait servit et débarrasser la table en subissant le regard moqueur des deux Dursley, du regard indifférent de sa sœur et des grognement du chien de Marjorie. Quand Lily vit l'heure, elle constata qu'il était presque vingt-trois heures et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir les Bernard, qui devaient être inquiet à son sujet. Alors elle posa les dernières assiettes à dessert dans le lave-vaisselle et s'approcha de la table.**

"- Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois partir, il se fait tard et je suis attendu, **dit-elle en regardant sa sœur**

\- Mais …, **commença Marjorie**

\- D'accord, tu peux y aller, **coupa Pétunia,** je vais te conduire jusqu'à la porte !"

 **Lily attrapa son manteau et son petit sac et rejoignit sa sœur à l'entrée. Elle remarqua qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, une petite boite à chaussure envelopper dans du papier kraft.**

"- Merci pour cette soirée, **fit Lily froidement**

\- Tiens ce sont des lettres de cet été qui te sont adressés

\- Des lettres ? Mais … je croyais n'avoir rien reçu cet été !

\- Tu n'étais jamais à la maison

\- La faute à qui ? **Murmura Lily**

\- Alors je n'ai pas pris la peine de te les rapporter ou bien de te prévenir.

\- Merci, **dit-elle en prenant la boite à chaussure que lui tendait sa sœur.** Passe une bonne fin de soirée"

 **Et Lily claqua la porte. Elle s'éloigna du quartier avant de prendre sa baguette et de transplaner jusqu'à la maison des Bernard, dés qu'elle eut trouvée un endroit discret.**

 **Quand elle passa la porte, les quatre Bernard vinrent aussitôt à l'entrée et soufflèrent de soulagement en voyant que c'était Lily.**

"- Mais enfin où étais-tu passer ? Nous étions mort d'inquiétude, **dit Henriette en la prenant dans ses bras**

\- Désolé, je suis allé voir mes parents et après ma sœur et disons que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, **s'excusa-t-elle**

\- Ce n'est rien mais la prochaine fois, pense à nous prévenir, **dit Patrick,** cette ville est peuplé de cabine téléphonique et tu as de l'argent, alors sers t'en s'il te plaît.

\- On était prêts à appeler la police pour partir à ta recherche. **Dit Sara**

\- Je suis désolé

\- Tu as dînée chez ta sœur ? **Demanda Henriette**

\- Non

\- Allez viens, ton assiette t'attends"

 **Elle fut conduite jusqu'au salon et mangea le repas qui avait été, selon Henriette, entièrement préparer par Patrick. Elle apprit qu'elle goûtait, une spécialité de la région française dans laquelle Patrick avait vécu, : un poulet à la toulousaine.**

 **Lily trouva cela délicieux mais fut en extase en goûtant le dessert qui était une croustade aux pommes. Elle pria celui qu'elle considérait comme son deuxième père de lui apprendre ces recettes afin qu'elle puisse elle même le faire plus tard.**

"- Fayotte, comment tu soudoie mon père, **se moqua Caroline**

\- Je ne le soudoie pas, je lui demande, **rétorqua Lily,** non vraiment Patrick, ce repas est une merveille pour les babines

\- Ravi que cela te plaise ma grande, **sourit-il,** et je serai heureux de t'apprendre les recettes de ma famille"

 **En entendant cela, Lily fut ému. Elle savait qu'il la considéraient comme leur fille, comme ses parents considéraient Caroline comme la leur quand ils étaient encore en vie. Mais l'entendre parler de lui apprendre des recettes de famille réchauffa le cœur de Lily. Car si il y avait une chose qu'elle adorait partager avec son propres père c'était cuisiner. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à préparer des gâteaux, des glaces, des yaourts et des repas fait maison. Et c'était des moments qui lui sont maintenant privé mais qui resterai précieusement dans son cœur.**

 **Elle sentit la main de Caroline sur la sienne et elle regarda sa meilleure amie.**

"- Vous accepteriez que je sois également présente ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Mais bien sûr mon petit chat, **dit Patrick en embrassant sa fille aînée**

\- Papa ! **Répondit Caroline en faisant la moue mais qui amusa Lily** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- Attends, elle a fait quoi ? **S'écria Caroline**

\- Chut ! Ne parles pas si fort !

\- Excuse-moi mais Lily … ta sœur

\- Je sais, **la coupa-t-elle,** je savais qu'elle avait une énorme rancœur contre moi …

\- Il y a une différence entre avoir de la rancœur et de prendre pour une servante !

\- Je sais et je ne me suis pas gênée de le lui dire

\- Encore heureux manquerai plus que ça que tu ne dises rien ! Non mais j'hallucine !"

 **Lily venait de raconter la raison de son retard à sa meilleure amie et comme elle l'avait prédit, Caroline en était plus que bouche bée.**

"- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aurai due m'y attendre, **dit-elle**

\- Euh nan … j'suis désolé Lily mais c'est immonde de faire ça ! Je sais que tu veux a tout pris reprendre un semblant de contact avec Pétunia mais là c'est clairement une raison de plus de ne pas le faire. Désolé de te sortir ça comme ça mais … je sais pas ! Il y a un truck qui ne tourne pas rond chez ta sœur ! Elle te rabaisse, elle se sous estime et maintenant elle ose t'humilier ? C'est inhumain de faire ça !

\- J'en suis consciente …

\- Je ne pense pas, car même après ça tu vas tenter de reprendre le dialogue avec elle mais ça va te faire souffrir d'avantage en voyant qu'elle est encore indifférente ! Même si je ne m'entends plus avec Sirius, jamais au grand jamais je n'oserai l'humilier ainsi, c'est un être humain bordel ! Et comme tout le monde, il a aussi des sentiments et une fierté

\- Tu penses que je n'ai pas eu de fierté ? **S'étonna Lily**

\- Au contraire tu as subi cette soirée la tête haute et fierté et c'est tout à ton honneur mais … par Merlin Lily je t'en supplie ne te laisse plus marcher sur les pieds par ta sœur

\- Techniquement, c'est la sœur de Vernon qui m'a marché sur les pieds !

C'est du pareil au même, Pétunia n'a pas osée de défendre contre cette grosse truie !

\- Grosse truie … **se moqua Lily,** c'est vrais que c'est un animal qui lui correspond !

\- Je sais, j'ai un don pour comparer les gens à des animaux

\- Ah oui et à quel animal tu me compare ?

\- A une biche qui représente la douceur, l'intuition et la sensibilité. Et la biche est capable d'affronter les obstacles avec de la grâce. Pas étonnant que ton patronus soit une biche. Et puis tu as des yeux de biche

\- Pff, **ricana Lily**

\- Et moi que serai l'animal auquel tu me comparerai ?

\- Un cheval

\- Pourquoi ? **S'étonna Caroline**

\- Parce que le cheval est un animal qui représente la motivation, l'envie de vivre, la fougue et l'esprit sauvage de liberté et c'est exactement ce que tu es. Tu as envie de vivre pour faire honneur à Paul et à tout ceux qui ont perdu ces derniers mois, tu es motivée par ta fougue d'être libre et par moment tu as un esprit sauvage qui est impossible à dompter. Mais dommage que ton patronus soit un lion

\- Je fais honneur à notre maison avec mon patronus

\- Ouais tu fais surtout honneur à ta fainéantise"

 **Caroline lui lança un coussin que Lily rattrapa facilement, puis elles furent rappeler à l'ordre par Patrick et Henriette car il était plus de minuit passer. Caroline souhaita bonne nuit et alla dans sa chambre.**

 **Seulement Lily n'avait pas envie de dormir, elle aperçu la boite que lui avait donnée sa sœur. Elle la prit l'ouvrit et découvrit tout un tas de lettre. Certaines étaient de Dorcas, d'autres de Mary ou alors Alice, de Remus, Marlène et il y en avait même de James. Intriguée, elle prit les enveloppes qui avaient l'écriture de son camarade et commença à les lire …**

 _« Chère Lily,_

 _Comment se passe le début de tes vacances d'été ? Bien je suppose étant donné que tu es avec Caroline et vu l'énergie que vous dégagez ensemble, je suis prêt à parier que vous retournez tout dans la maison._

 _Pour ma part, eh bien avec Sirius et mes parents nous pensions faire un tour en Irlande mais le bureau des aurors avaient constamment besoin de la mère donc nous ne sommes pas partit cet été. Mais tu nous connais, avec Sirius, nous allons tout faire pour passer un superbe été … »_

* * *

 ** _Alors avez-vous reconnu les deux personnages ?_**

 ** _On se retrouve bientôt_**

 ** _Bisous bisous_**

 ** _Danao_**


	18. Jack et Harvey

_**Aloha mes niffleur, comment allez-vous ?**_

 _ **Bon déjà, je tiens à vous dire que le chapitre 19, qui est l'avant dernier de cette première partie, est moitié**_ ** _écrit et je bloque dessus. mais je ne désespère pas de le terminer. Par ailleurs si vous avez des idée qui peuvent m'aider je suis preneuse. Par ailleurs les deux chapitres qui arrivent se déroulent durant le nouvel an 1977._**

 ** _Sachez que pour ce chapitre, je me suis bien éclater à l'écrire surtout en ce qui concerne le cadeaux que Lily et Caroline s'offrent mutuellement, pour plus de précisions, je me suis inspiré de la série Friends. Qui, comme vous le savez, est une excellente série d'amitier et qui par moment me donne certaine idées pour mes fictions._**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC_

* * *

 **Précédemment :** L'heure était à présent à tourner la page. Les enterrements de Kelsie et Paul ont eut lieu. Lily s'est donc retrouver à rencontrer les parents et la sœur de sa camarade et elle eut en elle un sentiment de culpabilité quand elle leur annonça qu'elle était celle qui avait été sauvé par leur fille. Mais à sa grande surprise, ils furent heureux de voir qu'elle se portait bien. Quand elles rentrèrent chez les Bernard, elles eurent une nouvelle surprise, celle de voir leurs amis moldus les attendre pour passer la journée ensemble et une soirée en faisant du camping. Pour la petite bande Poudlard, ceux-ci, sous une idée de Frank, se retrouvaient tous au Chaudron Baveur, ils furent rejoint par les maraudeurs à l'exception de Peter. Bien sûr le radar de chasse de Sirius fonctionna et il ramena avec lui quatre jeunes femmes américaine pour passer la soirée avec eux. Ce soir là, James fit la connaissance de Lila qui voulut apprendre tous ce qu'il fallait apprendre sur Poudlard. Coté personnel,Lily rendit une visite à sa sœur et mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas du tout calculée était la présence de Marjorie Dursley et sans qu'elle ait eut le temps de dire Quidditch, Lily s'est retrouver à faire le service alors que sa sœur recevait du monde. Une situation qui lui déplut et elle en fit par à sa sœur qui resta indifférente. Quand elle put enfin partir pour rentrer chez les Bernard, elle découvrit que sa sœur lui avait caché de nombreuses lettres qu'elle avait reçu au cours de l'été qui s'est écoulé. Et le soir venu, elle s'empressa de lire les lettres que James lui avait écrite.

* * *

 **.**

 **18 – Jack et Harvey**

 **.**

 _« … si tu avais vu la tête de Patmol quand il a apprit la façon dont mon père s'est prit pour demander ma mère en mariage. Ça en valait le détour crois moi. Mais pour moi ce n'est simplement qu'un moment de gêne. Après tout quel enfant voudrait entendre de quel façon ses parents sont tombés amoureux, de quel façon la demande s'est faite et comment s'est passé le mariage et pire encore … la nuit de noce. Je te passerai les détails_

 _En tout cas on ne s'ennuie pas comme tu peux l'imaginer, en même temps au manoir, il est impossible de s'ennuyer. Je crois même que ce mot n'est pas le bienvenu chez moi. Entre les expériences de mon père dans son laboratoire de potion, ma mère qui rentre parce que les nouvelles recrues pour le bureaux des aurors sont trop confiant et nous qui sommes de véritable bout en train … je me demande encore comment arrive Nao à survivre ? Elle est la seule à être normale dans cette maison._

 _Eh bien voilà c'est tous pour cette semaine. J'ose espérer que tu passes toi aussi de bonnes vacances ?_

 _Mes amitiés à Caroline_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _James Fleamont Henry Potter »_

 **Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en lisant les lettres de James. Elle était tellement captivée par leurs aventures, qu'elle n'avait pas vu que les heures étaient passer et que le jour pointait le bout de son nez. Elle le réalisa seulement quand Henriette vint dans sa chambre pour la réveiller.**

"- Tu es déjà debout ? **S'étonne la mère de Caroline**

\- Déjà ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Eh bien oui, il est neuf heure …

\- Quoi ?"

 **Elle regarda l'heure et fut surprise voir qu'effectivement il est neuf heure du matin, qu'elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit et … que c'était le vingt-quatre décembre. Elle réalisa le jour, se leva de son lit comme un ressort et ouvrit son armoire au plus vite pour prendre des nouveaux vêtement afin de filer sous la douche le plus rapidement possible.**

"- Tu t'es endormis tout habillée ? **Demanda Henriette en la voyant avec les vêtements de la veille**

\- A vrais dire, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil alors j'ai commencer à lire les lettres que mes amis m'ont envoyés cet été et que ma sœur a prit soin de me cacher. J'étais tellement plongée dedans que je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, **avoua-t-elle**

\- De mon temps quand une jeune fille faisait nuit blanche à lire des lettres c'est parce qu'elles viennent d'une personne bien précise, **sourit Henriette**

\- Non ce n'est … pas ce que vous croyez, **rougit Lily**

\- Si tu le dis … tu nous le présenteras j'espère

\- Henriette

\- J'ai rien dis, j'ai rien dis, **rigola-t-elle** , mais que je ne te surprennes pas à piquer un somme à table

\- Promis

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Chercher le cadeau de Caroline

\- D'accord"

 **Lily embrassa Henriette sur la joue et fila jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre la douche la plus rapide de sa vie. L'avantage d'avoir les cheveux court c'était qu'elle n'était plus obliger de passer du temps pour qu'ils soient correct. Elle avait juste à les sécher rapidement avec la serviette, de les brosser avant de mettre un serre-tête. Avec le miroir plaqué au mur elle regarda sa tenue. Elle portait un jean noir, un pull en laine caramel, ses bottes de la même couleur que le pull et sa doudoune noir ferait l'affaire. Elle descendit au rez de chaussé prit rapidement un toast et un verre de jus d'orange.**

"- Bah dis donc, tu es tombé du lit ou quoi ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Nan car je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit. Désolé mais je dois me dépêcher, **répondit-elle**

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais chercher ton cadeau

\- Ah …"

 **Lily fila mais avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, elle entendit Caroline crier un « _Il y a intérêt à ce qu'il soit surprenant »_ et vit Sara descendre tout en frottant les yeux. Elle couru pour prendre le bus et réussit à le prendre juste au moment où le chauffeur fermait les portes. Elle passa sa carte et trouva une place. **

**Elle regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux et elle se souvient de tous les bons moment qu'elle avait passé durant son enfance. Certains souvenirs lui décrochèrent un souvenir et elle se dit qu'elle aimerai bien faire découvrir cette vie à ses amies et plus précisément à James. Elle avait cessée de faire l'autruche avec elle-même et d'accepter les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à ce qu'il sache. C'était encore trop tôt et puis il devait être encore sous le coup de l'émotion d'avoir perdue Kelsie aussi brutalement. Et puis qui la croirait ? Pendant deux ans, elle avait déclinée proposition sur proposition avec plus ou moins de gentillesse.**

 **Mais maintenant, elle ne souhaitai qu'une seule chose, qu'il lui demande à nouveau d'aller boire un verre à Pre-au-Lard et cette fois-ci elle répondrait oui. Et cela serai sûrement le oui le plus surprenant que tout Poudlard : élèves, professeurs, fantômes, Hagrid, les hiboux et même elfes de maison auraient entendu. Mais elle le ferai avec fierté et envie.**

 **Quand elle arriva à sa destination, elle remercia le chauffeur et avança vers une ferme. Elle passa la porte fit bouger la cloche d'entrée. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'année vint à sa rencontre.**

"- Bonjour, je suis Lily Evans et je vous ai passée une commande pour aujourd'hui, **annonça-t-elle**

\- C'est exacte, veuillez me suivre, **dit la femme en lui faisant signe de passer derrière le comptoir.** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Ils s'échouèrent sur le lit en tentant de reprendre leur respiration. Ils étaient en sueur mais ils s'en fichaient car ils venaient de passer un excellent moment.**

"- Eh bien … je dois dire que … je ne suis pas déçut ! **Dit la jeune femme.** J'en ai eu des relations physique mais là … wow

\- Merci, **rigola le jeune homme**

\- Et moi qui pensais que j'allais te dégoutter, **dit-elle en le regardant**

\- De quoi ? Que tu as une préférence autant pour les hommes que les femmes ? Eh bah écoute une femme reste une femme, **dit-il en se mettant sur le coté**

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu surpasse tous les jeunes hommes avec qui j'ai couchée. Celle qui tombera sur toi pour une vraie relation aura de quoi se vanter

\- Que de compliments dis moi, **sourit-il fièrement**

\- Bah quoi ? Quand c'était bien faut le dire !

\- … **ricana-t-il.** Dis moi à quel moment tu t'es rendu compte que … que tu étais …

\- Bisexuelle ? Il y a deux ans je pense. J'étais en vacances dans un camping pour sorciers et il y avait une fille, Sienna McIamore. Elle était magnifique, brune au yeux vert, un petit nez, des tâches de rousseurs que tu ne voyais uniquement quand tu étais proche d'elle.

\- … **grimaçant en entendant la description faciale**

\- Elle mesurait dans les un mètre soixante-cinq et elle avait un corps mince et musclé. Bon faut dire qu'elle donnait le tournis à tous les garçons mais il s'avère qu'elle avait une préférence pour les filles. Un soir on faisait une pyjama partie dans le dortoir et nos camarades de chambre se sont endormit aux alentour d'une heure du matin. Mais Sienna et moi on n'avait pas encore sommeil. Alors nous sommes sortit en douce par la fenêtre et nous sommes allée près du lac. Nous avons commencée à parler de tout et de rien puis la conversation a déviée sur les garçons qu'on trouvait mignon. Et il y en avait des pas mal, tu peux me croire.

\- … **rigolant**

\- Forcément on a parlé des garçons donc on s'est mise à parler des filles, rien de bien inquiétant. Elle m'a donc demandée qui je trouvais jolie parmi les filles du camp. Je l'avais bien sur mentionner et elle a rie. Et quand je lui ai demandé à mon tour, elle m'a donné quelques noms mais … elle m'a dit qu'il y en avait une qu'elle trouvait jolie par dessus tout.

\- Toi !

\- Bingo ! On s'est regarder, et là c'est partit en cacahuète total. On s'est embrasser avant de courir jusqu'à la forêt … je te laisse imaginer la suite.

\- Je me doute, **dit-il en passant une main sur son visage**

\- Et depuis ce soir là j'ai pris conscience que ouais je pouvais autant aimer les filles que les garçons.

\- Et tes parents …

\- Ils le savent. Mon paternel à bouder pendant un temps mais il a prit conscience que le plus important est que je sois heureuse qu'importe mon partenaire. Et ma mère eh bien … elle n'a pas été surprise. Pour mes grands-parents ça été plus difficile et ça l'est toujours mais ils s'efforcent de respecter mes choix.

\- Tu n'as pas de frères ou sœur ?

\- Non, mes parents ont eu du mal à m'avoir, je suis venu au monde que cinq ans après leur mariage

\- Je comprends mes parents c'est pareil. Ils se sont mariés quand ils avaient vint-et-un ans et ils ont mit beaucoup de temps pour avoir ne serai-ce un enfant, fille ou garçon. Ils s'étaient résolus à ne pas avoir d'enfant naturellement alors ils étaient prêt à avoir recours à l'adoption. C'était mal vu mais ils s'en fichaient, ils voulaient simplement donner de l'amour à un enfant. Mais par un heureux miracle … ou devrai-je dire par une bonne beuverie à l'alcool lors d'une réception, ils ont réussit à concevoir un enfant et me voilà.

\- Tu es né suite à une soirée trop arrosé.

\- Eh ouais, je pense que c'est pour ça que je tiens aussi bien l'alcool

\- Et tu le vis bien de savoir ça ?

\- Oui !

\- Quelle est ton genre de fille ? Dis moi !

\- Mon idéal féminin ? Physique ou caractère ?

\- Les deux !

\- J'aime beaucoup les filles qui ont des formes là où il faut, être trop maigre je n'aime pas. Une fille est beaucoup plus jolie avec tous ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Principalement j'aime beaucoup les brunes mais selon mes amis mes derniers petites amies n'étaient pas brune. D'un point de vue caractère, je préféré avoir une fille qui ose m'affronter quand je fais quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas. Une fille qui ne manque pas de conversation et avec qui on peut débattre sans pour autant en venir à se disputer. Mais qui soit aussi calme afin de calmer mes envie d'aventure les plus extrême.

\- Et si tu étais gay, quel serai ton genre de garçon ?

\- Certainement pas comme moi, je suis insupportable et turbulent de nature, je ne tient pas en place donc je dirai mon opposé … mais je ne pose pas ce genre de question vu que ce sont les femmes qui me font le plus d'effet. Et toi ?

\- Pour la fille comme Sienna McIamore et pour le garçons plus du style de ton ami qui avait une chemise à carreaux bleu et blanc.

\- Ah oui je vois … bon fais attention car sa copine peut devenir une vrai diablesse si tu t'approche de près si jamais elle sent de l'ambiguïté.

\- Briser les couples ce n'est pas mon genre. Dis moi t'es partant pour un autre round ou bien tu es trop fatigué ?

\- Ça aurai été avec plaisir mais je dois rejoindre ma famille, nous sommes le vingt-quatre décembre et …

\- … et vous les britanniques, vous fêtes Noël comme les no-maj. D'accord. De toute façon on se revoit très vite à Poudlard ?

\- Yep

\- Passe de bonnes fêtes !"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- Regardez qui vient nous faire honneur de sa présence en ce matin de veille de Noël, **se moqua Sirius**

\- La ferme Black, **dit James en prenant place autour de la table,** je suis aller chercher ton cadeau

\- Et ça t'a prit tant de temps que ça ? **Demanda Fleamont**

\- Il y avait d'autres clients devant moi, **rétorqua le jeune Potter**

\- Et dans quel magasin es-tu aller ? **Demanda Sirius l'air de rien**

\- Ah ah, si tu crois que je vais te le dire Patmol pour que tu aies un indice, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil !

\- Ah James, enfin tu es là, **dit Euphémia en arrivant.** "

 **D'un coup de baguette, elle ensorcela le plateau qui vint se déposer sur la table. Un petit déjeuner de fête se dresse devant eux : café, chocolat au lait, jus de citrouille, viennoiserie, cookies de Noël, père Noël en guimauve et pain d'épice. Euphémia invita même Nao, l'elfe de maison à se joindre à eux.**

"- Nao se doit de refuser, maîtresse, Nao n'est là que pour servir la famille Potter et monsieur Black, **refusa l'elfe gentiment**

\- Allons ne fais pas ta timide Nao, c'est une occasion d'être en famille et tu fais parties de cette famille, **dit Fleamont**

\- Fais nous plaisir, s'il te plaît, **renchérie Euphémia**

\- Aller Nao, **encouragea James** "

 **Sirius était toujours stupéfait de voir à quel point, la famille de son meilleur ami respectait leur elfe de maison. Et puis Nao leur rendait bien, elle était bien différente de l'elfe de maison de Square Grimmaurd, Kreattur. Cette petit vermine que Sirius détestait depuis toujours et qui était fourbe, trop obéissant à ses parents, mesquin et surtout désinvolte à l'égard de Sirius. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Kreattur montrait sa rancœur envers lui alors qu'avec Regulus il était d'une gentillesse surprenante. Si son jeune frère avait bien voulut le suivre, Sirius aurait accepté qu'il prenne l'elfe de maison avec eux, même si cela l'aurait déranger mais pour son frère, il l'aurait fait. Son opinion sur les elfes de maison avaient toujours été la même mais depuis qu'il côtoyait Nao, son avis avait changé. Il s'était même dit que tous les elfes de maison n'était pas aussi méchant que l'est Kreattur.**

 **Il sursauta quand son meilleur ami se leva pour chasser doucement Nao qui venait de s'enfuir après un énième refus. Quand James attrapa la petite créature, qui n'osait se débattre, et qu'il la plaça à coté de lui, elle rougit mais n'osa se servir. Ce fut donc Euphémia qui lui servit une tasse de chocolat chaud et quelques douceur.**

"- Allé sers toi, **dit-elle à l'elfe de maison,** tu travaille toute l'année pour bien nous servir, tu as bien le droit à avoir ta récompense.

\- Nao ne sait comme vous remercier. Nao est ravi de se trouver parmi vous

\- Et Nao ferait bien de prendre le petit déjeuner, sinon Nao va subir les chatouilles de James en guise de punition, **dit Potter junior** "

 **En entendant la petite menace, Nao ouvrit grand les yeux et Sirius se demanda comment elle pouvait les ouvrir d'avantage vu qu'elle avait les yeux aussi gros qu'une balle de tennis. Mais il avait appris que l'elfe de maison avait un sainte horreur des chatouilles et James s'en servait beaucoup comme excuse. Alors elle prit timidement un cookie.**

 **Quand le petit déjeuner se termina, Nao se remit très vite au travail pour nettoyer la vaisselle en porcelaine afin qu'elle soit prête pour le repas du soir. Les Potter recevait du monde pour cette veille de Noël. Ils recevaient la famille McKinnon, puisque Fleamont travaillait avec le père de Marlène pour l'entreprise, ils recevait aussi la sœur cadette d'Euphémia, Wynoma, ainsi que ses deux enfants, Catherine et Edward. Le beau-frère d'Euphémia, en serai présente en raison de la grande animosité qu'il y avait entre Fleamont et Andrew. Fleamont n'appréciait pas son beau-frère et c'était réciproque. Mais il n'empêchait pas son épouse et ses enfants de voir la famille Potter. En effet, les deux enfants adoraient leur oncle et à chaque fois qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient revoir la famille Potter, ils en était tout excités.**

 **James et Sirius profitèrent de leur temps libre afin d'aller se promener. Ils décidèrent d'aller rendre une petite visite à Bathilda Tourdesac. Quand l'historienne leur ouvrit la porte, elle les accueillit à bras ouvert et leur proposa une tasse de thé.**

"- Qu'avez-vous de prévu pour Noël très chère Bathilda ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Une excellente soirée devant ma cheminé sirotant un délicieux thé aux pain d'épices et un livre relatant l'histoire de Noël dans la communauté magique. **Répondit-elle**

\- Ne souhaiteriez -vous pas venir passer les fêtes avec nous ? **Proposa James**

\- Non mon petit, je suis de l'ancienne époque et dans ma jeunesse, Noël n'était pas aussi important que maintenant.

\- Comme aux États-Unis ?

\- Non malheureux, Noël était justement le seul moment où moldus et sorciers se retrouvaient. Ils partageaient leur table et leur repas. Et puis les sorciers au fur et à mesure avait accepter de mettre Noël en guise de tradition. Avant il n'y avait pas de discrimination, ces deux monde vivaient en parfait harmonie mais hélas quand la première épidémie de peste arriva courant le huitième siècle, les moldus se sont retourner contre les sorciers et la suite vous la connaissez. Les sorciers doivent rester caché.

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi devons-nous nous cacher ? **Demanda James.** Le monde est bien différent de nos jours et les mentalités ont changées

\- Certes mon petit mais si le monde sorcier à accepter de rester caché, ce n'est pas par peur comme tous le monde semble le croire, mais par sécurité.

\- Quel sécurité ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Celle de protéger à la fois les moldus et les sorcier de demain. Un jour viendra, et j'en suis quasiment sûre, où les sorciers et les moldus vivrons à nouveaux en harmonie. Il n'y qu'à voir comment les moldus idéalise, entre guillemet, un monde où la magie existe. Mais d'une simple étincelle pour que la peur ne revienne et que les deux monde soient de nouveaux séparés

\- Il y a une légende dans les livre d'histoire qui raconte, qu'il y avait deux jeunes gens qui serai tombés amoureux alors qu'ils n'était pas du même monde. **Dit James**

\- Ce n'est pas une légende, c'est vrai ! **Affirma Bathilda de toutes ses forces.** Aléana Bowes et Oliver. Elle était une sorcière et lui un moldus et ils avaient vécut durant le dixième siècle. Ils sont tombés amoureux alors qu'il y avait un grand festin. Ils avaient passé la soirée à danser ensemble et bien entendu, elle ne lui avait pas avouer qu'elle était une sorcière mais au fur et à mesure que leur relation grandissait dans le secret, elle affronta ses peurs et lui montra sa véritable personnalité. Il n'eut pas peur au contraire, il était fasciné. En cachette, ils s'était même marier, car elle attendait un enfant, mais le mage marieur en qui ils avaient confiance s'est précipiter de tout raconter à la famille Bowes et ce fut un scandale sans nom. Le père de Aléana tua le moldus qui avait tout fait pour protéger sa bien aimé mais il mourra pour elle. Aléana folle de chagrin avait donnée naissance à son fils avant de se donner la mort.

\- Et qu'en est-il du fils ?

\- Eh bien il a été abandonné mais au fil des années, il est devenu un sorcier hors pair, un duelliste dans l'âme, que ce soit dans la manière sorcière ou moldu. Il se forgea même une épée. Et avec d'autres sorciers, il battit un endroit qui existe encore de nos jours et dont vous êtes aujourd'hui les charmant élèves de sa maison. **Termina-t-elle en souriant**

\- Gryffondor ? Vous venez de nous parler de Godric Gryffondor ? **S'étonna James**

\- C'est exacte, **confirma-t-elle**

\- Et vous venez de nous dire que Godric Gryffondor était en réalité un sang mêlé ? **Ajouta Sirius surprit**

\- Le premier sang-mêlé que le monde magique ait connu. Mais cela est bien sur rester un grand secret, la seule personne à qui il en avait fait part était Helga Poufsouffle qui n'en a jamais parlé.

\- Mais comment avez-vous réussit à percer cela à jour ? **Demanda Sirius à nouveau**

\- Persévérance, patience et en creusant pendant plus de quarante ans, j'ai pu connaître cette histoire, **dit-elle fièrement**

\- Pourquoi n'en avez vous jamais parler dans vos livres ? **Demanda James**

\- Certainement par respect, si il avait voulut que cela soit secret, c'était son choix et ce serai très mal vu de ma part si j'avais rendu cette histoire publique."

 **James et Sirius se regardaient surprit de connaître une partie de l'histoire de Godric Gryffondor mais Bathilda leur fit promettre de garder le secret. Ils restèrent encore plusieurs heures en posant tout un tas de questions auxquelles Bathilda répondit avec plaisir. Quand ils rentrèrent au manoir, la journée touchait à sa fin. Ils allèrent se préparer pour le repas de ce soir, à la demande d'Euphémia qui leur avait annoncée que les invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- J'ai l'air ridicule, **dit Lily en se regardant dans le miroir de sa chambre**

\- Mais non tu es toute mignonne

\- Merci Sara, **sourit la jeune femme** "

 **Comme lui avait dit Caroline, le vingt-quatre décembre, la famille Bernard passait la veille de Noël entre eux vêtu de pyjama et devant un bon film. Henriette avait fabriquer les pyjama elle-même. Chacun d'entre eux était une grenouillère et représentait un animal. Le pyjama de Sara représentait un loup gris. Quand Caroline entra dans la chambre à son tour, Lily ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.**

"- Quoi ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Rien, **sourit Lily**

\- Te moque pas de mon pyjama toi, **rétorqua** **Caroline** "

 **Celui de Caroline représentait un lion, puisque Caroline avait expliquée à ses parents ce qu'était un patronus et de la forme dont le sien soit un lion. Henriette avait donc demander quel était le patronus de Lily et Caroline avait répondu un biche. Donc Henriette avait fabriquer un pyjama qui représentait la biche.**

 **La jeune Bernard était venue chercher sa sœur et sa meilleure amie afin de les prévenir que la soirée spéciale veille de Noël allait commencer. Toutes les trois, elle rejoignirent Henriette, avec son pyjama représentant un poisson, et Patrick, avec son pyjama représentant un chat. Le salon avait été spécialement aménager. Les canapés ont été décaler vers le mur, la table basse était décaler vers la salle à manger. A même le sol, on retrouvait plusieurs coussin, couvertures, le feu crépitait dans la cheminé, le sapin était entouré de tous les cadeaux qui seraient ouvert à minuit. Et devant la fenêtre du salon, il y avait un grand drap blanc tendu.**

"- Wow, vous avez fait les choses en grand ce soir, **dit Caroline**

\- Un cinéma rien que pour nous, **s'extasia Sara**

\- Nous avions pensé que cette année, on pourrait regarder les films de Noël sur grand écran, **expliqua Patrick.**

\- Mais comment avez-vous fait pour avoir un projecteur ? **Demanda Lily**

\- C'est la magie de Noël, **répondit Henriette.** Allons que tous le monde prenne place, je vais aller chercher notre repas !"

 **Le repas était bien différents et très sucrée. Il y avait des crêpes, des cookies, des pop-corn, des marshmallow, des friandises, un gâteau au chocolat, du jus de pomme, du chocolat chaud et bien entendu la traditionnelle bûche de Noël dont les Bernard avait demandé aux filles de lancé un sort afin qu'elle ne fonde par à cause de la chaleur.**

 **Ils s'installèrent et Patrick lança le film de Noël : _Le Miracle sur la 34° rue_ de George Seaton. Lily adorait l'actrice Natalie Wood* au point qu'elle avait vu tous les films dans lesquels elle a jouée quand ceux-ci sortaient au cinéma. **

**Quand minuit sonna ils se tournèrent vers le sapin et Sara fut désigner pour distribuer les cadeaux. Caroline reçut de la part de ses parents une nouvelle paire de boucle d'oreille et de sa sœur une nouvelle robe. Lily reçut des époux Bernard un bracelet et de Sara une combinaison en jean. Quand ce fut le tour aux deux jeunes femme de s'offrir mutuellement leur cadeaux, elles se regardaient en souriant nerveusement. Elles se tendirent mutuellement leur cadeaux et les ouvrirent. En découvrant leur contenu, elles se figèrent.**

"- Eh bien les filles qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? **Demanda Henriette** "

 **Mais la réponse venait tout droit des deux boites. Des petits bruits se firent entendre et simultanément, elles sortirent chacune un petit animal. En les voyant Patrick et Henriette arquèrent un sourcil avant de se regarder tandis que Sara éclata de rire.**

"- Un poussin et un caneton, **dit-elle en rigolant de plus belle**

\- Tu m'offre un canard ? **Dit Caroline**

\- Et toi tu m'offre une poule ou un coq ? **Dit Lily**

\- Vous vous êtes cru dans une ferme ou quoi ? **Dit Henriette toujours aussi surprise**

\- Mais maman c'est trop bien j'ai un canard en guise d'animal de compagnie, **sourit Caroline**

\- Et moi un cocorico, **sourit Lily**

\- Mais …"

 **Henriette ne trouva plus de mots pour dire ce qu'elle pensait tant elle était sous le choc. Patrick, qui n'avait rien dis jusque là, éclata aussitôt de rire face à la situation et rapidement il fut suivit par Sara qui recommença à rire. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce que sa maison ne devienne un lieu où un caneton et un poussin deviendrai des animaux de compagnie.**

"- Allons Henriette, tu admets que c'est tout de même un cadeau très original, **dit-il en prenant sa femme par les épaules**

\- Mais on les mange normalement ces animaux … **dit-elle doucement**

\- Maman, il est hors de question qu'on mange ce canard et ce poussin, **dit Caroline en resserrant son caneton dans les bras.** Harvey fait maintenant partit de la famille Bernard

\- Harvey ? **Dit Lily**

\- Bah oui, comment tu veux que je l'appelle sinon ? Canard Bernard ? Et toi alors comment tu vas l'appeler ?

\- Hum … **réfléchit Lily,** Jack ! Jack Evans"

 **La situation était plus que comique et bien qu'Henriette était d'abord surprise, elle s'avoua vaincu en voyant que les deux animaux de la basse court était mignon. Mais elle fit bien comprendre aux jeunes femmes qu'elles devront assumer leur animaux en tout point, les laver, leur donner à manger et nettoyer derrière eux.**

"- Mais dites moi comment allez-vous faire pour l'école ?

\- Bah on les amène avec nous c'est logique, **répondit Caroline**

\- Je croyais qu'ils n'acceptaient que les chats, les hiboux, les chouettes et les crapauds ? **Dit Sara**

\- On a un cour qui s'appelle Métamorphose. On les changeras en chats, **dit Lily en haussant les épaules.** "

 **Caroline rigola en imaginant un chat faire coin coin. Mais elle trouva l'idée très audacieuse. Quand ils allèrent tous se coucher, Lily et Caroline prirent les boite et installèrent les deux animaux. En voyant le caneton et le poussin, Olympe la chouette de Lily et Zino, le hiboux de Caroline, voulurent s'attaquer à eux mais les deux sorcières les empêchèrent en leur expliquant qu'ils faisaient maintenant partit de la famille. Les deux rapaces, penchèrent la tête en regardant avec envie des les petits animaux mais allèrent tout de même dans leur cage.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Chez les Potter le repas fut une merveille et tous le monde félicita Euphémia. Puis comme dans les traditions des anciennes famille de sorcières, ce fut le temps de faire un valse. Sirius se retrouva à danser avec Catherine, âgée de dix ans. Il la faisait danser sur ses pieds et la faisait tourner dans tous les sens l'amena la petite fille à éclater de rire. Euphémia danse avec Mr McKinnon, Fleamont danse avec sa belle-sœur et James dansait avec Marlène. Enfin ils étaient plus occupé à regarder Sirius danser.**

"- Excellent, Sirius qui danse avec une petite fille de dix ans, **dit Marlène**

\- Il aime beaucoup ma cousine et c'est pareil Je soupçonne même qu'elle ait un petit faible pour lui, **répondit-il**

\- Comme c'est étonnant !"

 **Ils continuèrent à danser jusqu'à que la musique ne cesse. Ce fut alors l'heure pour le dessert. Pendant qu'ils dansaient tous, Nao avait claquer des doigts pour que la table ne soit de nouveau propres et compléter par de délicieux dessert.**

"- Alors vous avez prévu quelque chose pour le nouvel an ? **Demanda Marlène**

\- Pour le moment rien et toi ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- En famille et mes parents on convier la famille de Zachary

\- Oh les présentations officielles ? **Se moqua James**

\- On dirai bien, dit-elle gêner, mais je croyais que vous le faisiez avec Remus et Peter ?

\- Peter le fête en Irlande et pour ce qui est de Remus, ils reçoivent la totalité de la famille Lupin, **expliqua James.** Donc on sera tous les deux.

\- On fera la tournée des bars Cornedrue t'en fais pas !

\- Et une bonne soirée ici ne te dis vraiment rien ?

\- Potter le nouvel an et une occasion de faire la fête et d'accueillir une nouvelle année qui, on espère, sera encore meilleure que la précédente

\- Il n'a pas tords, **dit Marlène.** Au pire essayez de passer une soirée avec les quatre américaines que tu nous as fais rencontrer Black

\- Bonne idée mais encore faut-il qu'on sache où elles logent.

\- Elles ne sont pas au chaudron baveur ? **Demanda Marlène**

\- Eh bien selon les dires de Tom non, **répondit James** "

 **Ce n'est que vers deux heure du matin que les McKinnon quittèrent le manoir des Potter. Catherine et Edward furent couché laissant ainsi les adultes prendre un dernier breuvage avant d'aller eux même se coucher. Wynoma posa alors des questions sur l'avenir de James qui répondait avec une certaine honte qu'il n'en savait rien.**

"- James il faut que tu commences à y réfléchir, Poudlard ce n'est pas pour toujours, **lui dit sa mère**

\- Je sais mais … rien ne me semble intéressant pour moi. Je veux faire quelque chose de concret et qui me plaira réellement, **répondit-il**

\- Et pourquoi pas joueur de Quidditch ? Tu aimes ça le Quidditch ? Et selon ta mère tu es loin d'être mauvais, **proposa sa tante**

\- C'est vrais mais je préfère encore regarder un match que de jouer

\- Pourtant tu es dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

\- Oui mais je me vois mal être constamment perché sur un balais

\- Au pire, tu peux toujours reprendre l'entreprise de ton père quand l'heure de la retraite sonnera, **dit sa tante** "

 **En entendant cela, Sirius se mit à rire, un rire qui ressembla à un aboiement de chien. Fleamont en fit tout autant et posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.**

"- Wynoma je te laisse admirer la tignasse de mon fils, **dit-il.** Cela ressemble à un balais bourchu et il ne prends pas la peine de les coiffer et il y passe constamment la main dedans. Crois-tu sincèrement qu'il peut reprendre un entreprise qui propose une lotion pour coiffer les cheveux alors que lui-même ne les coiffe pas

\- Vu comme ça il est vrais que ça paraîtrait ironique, **répondit-elle**

\- Je suis heureux de voir que mes cheveux sont un sujet particulièrement intéressant pour vous mais au risque de vous surprendre je garde cette idée en dernier ressort.

\- Tu penses sérieusement à reprendre l'entreprise ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Si je ne trouves rien oui, **informa James**

\- Pauvres clients, ils ne savent pas dans quand ils s'embarqueront si James reprends l'entreprise, **dit-il**. Ils vont se retrouver avec les cheveux en pétard suite à un mauvais dosage dans la fabrication vu ton grand talent pour les potions

\- Oh ça va hein, **se défendit James,** et toi Patmol tu as une idée pour après Poudlard ?

\- Auror ! **Répondit-il fièrement**

\- Auror, **répéta son meilleur ami**

 **-** Auror, **confirma Sirius**

\- Bon ben Auror, **dit James**

\- Si ta charmante mère accepte de m'avoir comme recrue

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui forme les recrues, je les engage c'est tout ! **Dit-elle**

\- Alors qui est-ce qui les forme ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Tu es certain de vouloir le savoir ? **Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire énigmatique**

\- Allez-y !

\- Alastor Maugrey

\- Fol'Oeil ? Celui qui remplacé le professeur Collins une fois à Poudlard ? **Demanda James**

\- Lui-même, **confirma Euphémia**

\- Alors Patmol, tu veux toujours devenir auror ? **Se moqua James en voyant la mine défaite du maraudeur**

\- Je … je … j'arriverai à mettre Fol'Oeil dans la poche, **dit-il en clignant des yeux**

\- Bonne chance alors, **souhaita Euphémia en terminant sa tisane** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Le lendemain, la famille McKinnon acceptabilité la famille White permettant ainsi aux deux amoureux de se présenter officiellement à leurs familles respective. Le repas de Noël se passa sans encombre même si Marlène était très gêner. Son père ne cessait de la taquiner amusant tous les convives autour de la table. Mais elle trouva du réconfort quand Zachary lui attrapait la main sous la table.**

 **Chez les Londubat, Frank ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé, ses parents et lui recevaient toute sa famille maternelle et il était le seul jeune de la table, sauf si on comptait les enfants mais ils avaient moins de quatorze ans. Ce n'est que quand un de ses oncles arriva, avec qui il n'avait que cinq ans d'écart, qu'il passa un excellent moment. Ensemble ils parlèrent des aventures que le jeune homme vivait à Poudlard, surtout des nouvelles blagues des maraudeurs auxquels son oncle éclatait de rire.**

 **Chez les Fortescue, Alice écouta attentivement les récits des voyages qu'une de ses cousines vivait à travers le monde. Alice adorait voyager et entendre sa cousine parler avec enthousiasme des ses voyages donnait presque envie à la Gryffondor de faire de même mais son envie d'être auror était trop grand pour qu'elle réussisse à changer d'avis. Alors elle se laissa aller en écoutant les histoires des autres.**

 **Dans la famille Meadowes, les parents de Dorcas affichèrent un grand sourire en voyant leur fille déballer ses cadeaux et en découvrant que ses amies Caroline et Lily lui avaient envoyé non pas une boite mais deux boites de cookies qu'avait préparée Mrs Bernard. Elle partagea une boite avec sa famille et ils furent tous d'accord avec c'était les meilleurs cookies au caramel qu'ils aient jamais goûter.**

 **Chez les Phillips ceux-ci étaient triste de voir leur fils partir pendant plusieurs mois au États-Unis mais ils savaient que cela était une chance qui se présentait rarement alors ils passèrent des fêtes de Noël en compagnie de la famille de Willow Smith, qui partait avec lui. Chaque parents étaient rassurés de savoir que leurs enfants ne seraient pas seuls durant ce voyage.**

 **Chez les McDonald, Mary et ses frères s'amusaient à rendre leur parents chèvre en créant de fausse disputes mais quand ils comprirent que cela n'était un piège, les époux McDonald ne firent plus attention mais regardèrent attentivement leurs progénitures. L'aînée des trois annonça en ce jour de Noël qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Elle s'appelait Maria, elle était d'origine espagnole et qu'elle travaillait dans le département de la coopération magique entre l'Angleterre et l'Espagne. La famille avait hâte de rencontrer la jeune femme et Mary exprima sa joie en disant qu'« enfin » elle ne serai plus la seule fille dans cette famille. Une réponse qui amusa sa mère qui avait rétorquée mais Mary s'est très vite rattraper en disant « enfant fille » de cette famille.**

 **Chez les Lupin l'heure était au débat. Un débat qui amusa énormément Lizbeth et Remus qui comptabilisaient les points discrètement. Mais quand le débat cessa enfin, ils annoncèrent que le gagnant n'était autre que leur père au vu des nombreuses remarque qu'il avait souligner et des réponses qu'il avait dit. Cela surprit les adultes mais ricanèrent, surtout que Lyall et son frère Louis s'imaginaient à la place de Lizbeth et Remus.**

 **Peter de son coté, se sentait seul en Irlande. Il n'avait pas de cousins, ni de cousines avec qui il pouvait passer ses fêtes, alors il resta avec sa mère et ils logeaient actuellement chez une lointaine amie de Mrs Pettigrew. Le seul amusement que Peter avait c'était un chat qui rodait dans la maison. Et quand la nuit tombait, le jeune maraudeur, se transformait en sourie et avec le félin, ils jouaient au chat et à la sourie. Peter eut plusieurs fois la peur de sa vie quand le chat réussissait à l'attraper mais à Chaque fois Peter se retransformait en lui-même quand c'était le cas.**

 **Chez les Fenwick, l'heure était à une bonne partie de Quidditch, entre cousins. Bien entendu l'équipe du Serdaigle gagnait haut la main mais ce n'était que partie remise à chaque fois et ils se promirent une revanche durant l'été lors du brunch familiale qui était organisé tous les an.**

 **A l'impasse du tisseur, Severus ne fêtait pas Noël, il était même enfermé dans sa chambre en lisant son livre de potion avant d'y ajouter quelques remarques qui lui semblèrent importante selon lui. Mais quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et la voix tonitruante de père hurlant le prénom de sa mère, il comprit qu'il allait devoir être prêt à subir la colère de son paternel. Car Eileen Rogue travaillait aujourd'hui mais ça Tobias Rogue l'avait oublié ou alors n'avait pas écouter quand son épouse le lui avait annoncé.Voyant qu'elle ne venait pas, Tobias Rogue appela son fils. Résigné, Severus alla le rejoindre le trouvant affalé sur le divan complètement miteux. Il lui servit un verre et le lui apporta. Il pria intérieurement que son père s'endort ainsi il aurait la paix. Puis il se souvenu d'un Noël en particulier. Il avait douze ans et les Evans l'avait convié à passer Noël avec eux. Tobias aussi surprenant soit-il, avait accepté en disant que ça lui ferai un belle jambe de ne pas avoir ce garnement dans les pattes. Et pour la première fois de sa vie Severus avait passé un excellent Noël. Il était avec Lily mais cette année là, les Bernard étaient aussi conviés il avait donc passé la journée avec Lily et Caroline. Ce fut le seul jour où il avait apprécier Noël.**

 **Au manoir Potter, ceux-ci dégustaient les mets fabuleux qu'avait à nouveau préparer Euphémia à l'aide de sa sœur. Et bien entendu Nao fut conviée à partager le repas surprenant ainsi Wynoma qui avait peu l'habitude d'avoir un elfe de maison à sa table. Mais elle savait que sa sœur aînée avait un grand respect pour toute être vivant alors elle jugea que c'était normal de sa part d'avoir la créature avec eux.**

 **Chez les Bernard, des éclats de rire retentissaient dans la maison. Patrick avait raconté le moment où ils avaient découvert que Lily et Caroline s'étaient mutuellement offert un poussin et un caneton. Le père d'Henriette regarda les jeunes femme en leur disant « bien joue ». Puis ils recommencèrent à parler de la scolarité de Sara, de Caroline en passant par Lily. Et comme chaque année, Patrick eut également sa propre famille, vivant en France, au téléphone pour se souhaiter un « Joyeux Noël » avant de discuter un peu puis il passa le combiné à ses filles afin qu'elles puissent parler avec leurs grand-parents.**

 **Noël était le mot qui définissait retrouvaille. Les familles se réunissaient autour de la table en dégustant le fabuleux repas qu'avait préparer la maîtresse de maison. Mais c'était aussi un moment où tous le monde donnait et recevait de l'amour et de l'amitié. Cela permettait aussi aux familles de ce revoir quand elles habitaient loin les unes des autres. Ces moments était précieux dans une vie d'une personne car au fur et à mesure des années ces familles s'agrandissaient en accueillant un gendre ou une belle-fille ou bien par la naissance d'un enfant. Oui Noël était réellement une fête familiale et Lily avait hâte de vivre ça le jour où elle aura sa propres famille à combler.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- Caroline Diana Bernard et Lily Grace Evans venez ici tout de suite, **cria Henriette** "

 **En entendant leur prénom au complet, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et savaient qu'elles allaient passer un sale quart d'heure. Ne voulant pas mettre Henriette d'avantage en colère, elles descendirent et trouvèrent Henriette dans la cuisine tenant entre ses mains une casserole et un couvercle.**

"- Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi est-ce que Jack et Harvey sont dans la cuisine au lieu de vos chambres ? **Demanda-t-elle** "

 **Elle souleva le couvercle et les jeunes femmes purent voir que leur animaux était à l'intérieur. Elle se mélangeaient en excuse et ne savaient pas pour quelle raison ils étaient dans la cuisine. Mais Caroline eut une idée sur la coupable. Henriette les réprimanda une nouvelle fois avant de les laisser partir pour mettre le poussin et le caneton dans leur cage. Puis Caroline alla dans la chambre de sa sœur et la trouva assise sur son lit la main sur la bouche s'empêchant de rire.**

"- Et ça t'amuses ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Sara, c'est pas sympa de nous faire porter le chapeau comme ça, **la gronda sa sœur.**

\- Oh ça va, c'était juste pour rire

\- Peut-être mais ça n'a pas fait rire maman ! C'est la troisième fois depuis, ça commence à devenir agaçant ! La prochaine fois je n'hésiterai pas à te dénoncer !

\- On peut bien rire de temps en temps, tu n'es pas là le reste de l'année et ça me manque de ne plus te faire des farces, ou de faire des farces avec toi ! Même de passer un moment avec toi !

\- C'est pour ça que tu fais toutes ces bêtises ?

\- Quelles bêtises ?

\- Oh je ne sais pas comme … mettre le gâteau en dehors du congélateur, ou bien de te faire exclure du collège pour quelques jours

\- Ah les parents t'en ont parlés, **dit-elle honteuse**

\- Oui et c'est pas bien de faire ça, ça peut t'apporter des ennuis plus tard ! Je sais que tu es en pleine crise d'adolescence mais quand même

\- Et tu n'as jamais fais ce genre de bêtises toi dans ton école ?

\- Nan car contrairement à toi, je me suis retrouvée à grandir plus vite en n'ayant pas papa et maman sur le dos. Et parfois ne pas vous voir tous les me manque affreusement. Et puis si je faisais le quart de ce que tu fais, je gâcherai la chance que j'ai d'être à Poudlard.

\- C'est dommage que je n'ai pas moi aussi des pouvoirs magique, je ne suis qu'une fille banale à coté de toi qui est si extraordinaire

\- Je ne suis pas extraordinaire, je suis tout aussi banale que toi !

\- Je ne te crois pas

\- Et pourtant, **dit-elle en s'asseyant à coté de sa sœur,** ce n'est pas parce que je suis une sorcière que ça veut dire que je suis plus cool que toi ! Je suis comme toi ! Je suis dans une école, j'ai des cours, des évaluations, des examens, des professeurs et des amis comme toi. La seule différence c'est que je n'ai pas des mathématiques, de la géographie, je n'ai pas de la littérature, ni de l'anglais en cours. Tout ça pour trouver un travail qui m'aidera à payer mes factures et vivre ma vie d'adulte."

 **Dans sa chambre, Lily caressa doucement la tête du poussin avant de laissée rentrer Olympe qu'elle avait laissée sortir toute la journée. Elle lui donna des miam hiboux à sa chouette. Puis elle reprit la boite à chaussure et lut le reste des lettres qu'elle avait reçut cet été de la part de ses amis. C'était tard pour les lire mais au moins elle lut les différentes aventures qu'ils avaient vécut. Elle en voulait à sa sœur de ne pas les lui avoir envoyé mais elle s'en fichait dorénavant.**

 **Elle entendit Caroline proposer à sa sœur d'aller faire du shopping. Elles lui avaient proposer mais Lily refusa pensant que parfois elles avaient besoin de se retrouver toutes les deux. Les sœurs Bernard furent déçut mais acceptèrent sa décision. Alors elles partirent ensemble. Lily descendit donc au rez-de-chaussé et proposa son aide à Henriette pour le repas qui refusa. Alors elle prit ses notes qu'elle avait concernant son orientation professionnel que le professeur McGonagall leur avait donnée. Elle étudia longuement les différents poste de travail qui étaient proposer mais aucun ne l'enchantait. Elle avait pensée une fois d'ouvrir son propre centre pour sorciers en bas âge avant que ceux-ci ne prennent le chemin de l'école. Mais au vue des différents événement qui s'y sont produit, elle doutait que cela puisse fonctionner. Il y avait aussi le métier de guérisseuse qui lui tentait bien mais elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne supporterai pas de voir tous les jours des gens mortellement blessés suite à une attaque. Être journaliste pour la Gazette lui avait également traversée l'esprit mais au vu de l'ambiance, elle savait qu'un jour où l'autre le périodique serai au main du ministère et fini la liberté d'expression. Elle pouvait aussi être enseignante mais cette idée était, pour elle, une solution facile donc elle gardait ça dans un coin derrière sa tête. Elle savait donc d'avance qu'elle était fichu en ne donnant pas une idée à sa directrice de maison le jour venu. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que si le professeur Slughorn avait vent de son hésitation, il ferai tout pour la convaincre de faire carrière en tant que potioniste. Elle adorait concocter des potions mais elle ne se voyait pas en faire son métier. Aussi elle se demanda si ses amis avaient commencés à réfléchir sur son avenir ? Peut-être qu'ils pourront la conseillée.**

 **Quand le téléphone sonna, elle alla y répondre et fut surprise d'entendre la voix de son ami Freddy qui demanda si ça tenait toujours de passer la nuit chez lui pour le nouvel an. Ils avaient tous prévu de faire un début de soirée chez lui avant d'aller au British'café et enfin rentrer chez Freddy pour y dormir. Mais Lily savait comment allait terminée cette soirée : ils allaient faire nuit blanche, elles ne rentreront qu'aux alentours de onze heure chez les Bernard et se coucher après le dîner et elles ne se réveilleront que le deux janvier en fin de matinée. Ça Lily en mettait sa main à couper. Mais elle rassura son ami en disant que c'était toujours d'actualité et que rien n'avait changé. Il l'a remercia et ils raccrochèrent. Quand Patrick rentra du travail en même temps que Caroline et Sara, ce fut l'heure de passer à table.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Alors qu'ils s'étaient dit qu'ils se retrouveraient à Poudlard, les deux partenaires de jeu s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur. Mais cette fois-ci, le jeune homme fit visiter le Chemin de Traverse à la jeune femme. Ils firent quelques magasins mais en fin d'après midi, leur instinct primaire se réveilla et rapidement ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans une chambre à assouvir leur désir. Et comme à chaque fois ce fut comme une libération mais le jeune homme savait que ça devait être différent de le faire avec une personne que l'on aimait vraiment.**

 **Pour ça, les deux partenaires de jeu étaient d'accord, ce n'était simplement et purement que physique entre eux. Pas d'histoire de sentiments ou d'amour. Juste du sexe et encore du sexe. Rien de plus rien de moins. Après le premier round, il lui raconta son Noël et ce qu'il allait faire pour le nouvel an.**

"- En gros une beuverie quoi, **dit-elle.** Fais attention de ne pas mettre une fille enceinte ce soir là sinon imagine les moqueries que le gamin recevra plus tard. « Hey tu es né en septembre donc ça veut dire que tes parents t'ont conçut pendant le nouvel an »

\- Oh ça, ça dépend des mentalités. J'ai une amie qui est née en septembre et pourtant on ne s'amuse pas à lui balancer cette farce en plein visage.

\- Oh je me ne serai pas gênée, **plaisanta-t-elle**

\- Tu sais que tu es diabolique, **ricana-t-il**

\- Je sais mais que veux-tu je viens d'un autre endroit que l'Angleterre.

\- Et est-ce que chez toi ça se fait souvent de coucher régulièrement ?

\- Eh bien c'est plus réservé et aussi un sujet tabou mais ça se fait !

\- Et comment est-ce que vous vous y prenez ?

\- Tu veux savoir quels sont les positions les plus courante ?

\- Pourquoi pas

\- Alors prépare toi car ce deuxième round va t'étonner, **dit-elle en s'allongeant sur lui.** "

 **Il rigola mais il se laissa faire. Il s'embrassèrent avant qu'elle ne prenne les devants, elle lui administra un long baiser dans le cou et le jeune homme savait qu'il allait avoir une marque. Puis elle descendit en prenant bien le temps d'embrasser chaque partie de ce torse si musclé et viril. Quand elle se retrouva sous le drap, elle lui rendit le plaisir qu'il lui avait offert. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il subissait ce genre d'action de la part d'une partenaire, mais partenaire était plus lente l'amenant ainsi à soupirer plus vite et plus rapidement. Il sentit qu'il allait bientôt arriver jusqu'au point de non retour mais elle continuait encore son action. Alors qu'il était près à exploser, elle se positionna sur lui et fit de long va et vient. Elle se penche pour l'embrasser au moment même où il atteint l'orgasme.**

 **Seule le bruit de leur respiration entrecoupées pouvait s'entendre dans la pièce. Une nouvelle fois, ils venaient de passer un excellent moment.**

"- Alors ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- J'ai le droit de te mettre au défi ? **Se moqua-t-il**

\- Du moment où moi aussi je peux t'en lancer un, **répondit-elle**

\- C'était passable !

\- Passable ? Mais dites moi mon cher ne seriez-vous pas un éternel insatisfait ?

\- Peut-être"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- C'est quoi tous ces machins ? **Demanda Caroline en entrant chez Freddy**

\- Le bouquet final de la soirée du nouvel an, **dit-il avec un grand sourire**

\- Tu veux qu'il arrive malheur à ta maison ou quoi ? T'es au courant que ton voisinage …

\- Mes voisins sont parfaitement au courant, je suis allé les prévenir il y a même pas une heure. Relax Caroline !

\- Je sens les problèmes arriver, **dit-elle en croisant les bras,** bon si tu m'as appelé c'est que tu as besoin de mon aide ?

\- Ouais, Ella et Paul s'occupent de la décoration, William et Lily s'occupent des courses, Josh ramène tous le matériel pour la musique et Julia est avec Henry pou ramener des matelas.

\- Et nous on fait …

\- On fait de l'espace, on va décaler les meubles de mon salon et de ma salle à manger pour avoir plus d'espace, **dit-il en allant vers le divan**

\- Qu'est-ce je paierai pour utiliser ma baguette, **dit-elle en murmurant**

\- De quoi ? **Demanda-t-il en l'ayant entendu marmonner mais sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait**

\- Rien, **répondit-elle du tac au tac** "

 **Elle aida son ami à pousser les meubles, avant d'installer une table afin que Josh puisse mettre tous ce qu'il fallait pour la musique. Puis ils allèrent sortir tous ce dont ils avaient besoin pour cuisine.**

 **La soirée du nouvel an était dans vingt-quatre heure et Caroline savait que Freddy détestait tout faire au dernier moment.**

"- Alors entre Josh et toi, c'en est où ? **Demanda-t-elle en souriant**

\- On chafouine encore un peu mais maintenant qu'on sait qu'on se plaît mutuellement je pense que ça na va pas tarder.

\- Et ton père le prends comment le fait que tu aimes les garçons ?

\- Il est toujours aussi distant mais il m'a enfin dit pourquoi il agissait comment ça

\- Il veut te protéger !

\- Oui, être homosexuel est très mal vu et vu le nombre « d'attaque » homophobe qu'il y a, il peur d'apprendre qu'un jour je sois une victime. Mais il n'a pas hésité à me dire que le jour où je rencontrerai la personne, qu'il voudrait le rencontrer

\- Bah c'est génial tout ça ! Parfois je ne comprends pas ce que les gens ont contre l'homosexuelité, les sentiments c'est quelque chose qu'on ne maîtrise pas et puis le plus important c'est d'aimer pas de haïr ! Et pour faire un monde, il faut de tout, des hommes qui aiment les hommes, des femmes qui aiment des femmes, des hommes qui aiment les femmes et des femmes qui aiment les hommes !

\- Et pour ceux qui sont bisexuels, tu en pense quoi ?

\- Tout est une question de choix. Un choix qui est propres à la personne !

\- Et si un jour une femme vient te voir et te dit que tu lui plaît, comment tu réagit ?

\- Je n'en sais rien puisque ça ne m'est jamais arrivée, mais au fond je prendrai ça comme un compliment, **dit-elle en clignant des yeux.**

\- Et toi alors niveau amour, tu en es où ?

\- Euh … mon petit ami … faisait parti des personnes qui sont morte dans … cet accident

\- Ah je suis désolé, **dit-il en lâchant ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour la prendre dans ses bras.** Il s'appelait comment ?

\- Paul, il avait un an de moins que moi, et il avait lui aussi des origines française. Il était châtain , des yeux foncé, droit dans ses baskets, calme et d'une grande gentillesse

\- Le même prénom qu'un de nos ami, les même origines que toi mais pas du tout ton style pour ce qui est du caractère.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as toujours aimé le genre mauvais garçon et qui bruyant. Je ne dis pas que ça n'aurai pas marché entre lui et toi mais à chaque fois qu'on jouait au jeux du style de garçons/filles qui nous plaît, tu nous sortait le cliché du bad boy du lycée mais qui renfermait en lui des valeurs importante."

 **En l'entendant parlé, Caroline avait l'impression qu'il parlait de Sirius. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible vu qu'ils ne se connaissent pas. Elle secoua la tête et fit simplement un geste qui disait qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.**

"- Et j'ai une idée, et si Lily et toi invitiez vos amis d'école ? Ce serai une occasion pour nous de les rencontrer

\- Ouais mais malheureusement, ils ne sont pas disponible, ils sont tous au quatre coin du pays pour le nouvel an qu'ils passeront en famille, **dit-elle non sans avoir tenter de cacher sa panique**

\- Et alors ? Vous aussi vous ne voyez pas vos familles tous les jours et pourtant vous me fêter avec nous

\- Certes mais n'oublie pas qu'en dehors de notre lycée, ils ont eux aussi des amis et si ils ne le fêtent pas avec leurs familles alors ils le fêteront probablement avec eux

\- C'est un argument qui se tient … mais je tiens à les rencontrer un jour ! **Dit-il en allant dans une autre pièce**

\- Un jour peut-être, **dit-elle pour elle même** "

 **Seulement tout au fond d'elle, Caroline savait que l'occasion ne se présenterai jamais. Plus les années passeraient, plus elle sentait que Lily et elle s'éloigneraient du monde moldu. Il se pouvaient même qu'elles fassent partie d'une génération de sorcières et sorciers qui devront se battre pour un monde meilleur dans la communauté magique. Mais qui dit éloignement dit forcément « couper les ponts » avec le monde qui bercé leur enfance. Mais la jeune femme se demandait si elle devra aussi « couper les ponts » avec sa famille.**

 **Jamais elle n'en serai capable et elle savait que ses amis ne lui demanderont jamais de faire une telle chose. Mais elle savait aussi que pour protéger sa famille, elle était prête à tout même si elle devra faire des choses qui lui semblent impensable pour le moment.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Lily, les mains sur les hanches regardait William très sérieusement et inversement. Depuis plus de quinze minutes ils étaient face à face, aucun des deux ne voulaient baisser sa garde ou bien perdre à ce petit jeu. Ça a toujours été ainsi avec lui, ils avaient des idées très différentes et des opinions complètement opposées mais ça ne les empêchaient d'être ami pour autant. Et leur chamaillerie du jour se portait sur …**

"- Chips au fromage, **dit-il en montrant son paquet**

\- Nature, **contra-t-elle**

\- Fromage !

\- Nature !

\- Fromage

\- Nature

\- Fromage

\- Nature

\- Fromage

\- Nature

\- Fromage

\- Nature

\- Fromage

\- Nature

\- Barbecue, **dirent-ils en même temps**

\- Ah ben voilà quand tu veux, **dit-elle en prenant plusieurs paquet de chips au barbecue**

\- Hé hé fait attention ne dévalise pas tous le rayon !

\- Avec les morfales que vous êtes, faut bien qu'on ait du stock !

\- Nia nia nia … bon il nous manque … **dit-il en parcourant la liste avant de la regarder en grimaçant**

\- L'alcool ?

\- Ouais"

 **Et ce fut un problème. Même si elle était majeur dans le monde sorcier, ce n'était pas le cas dans le monde moldu où la majorité était à dix-huit ans. Et elle n'aurai que dix-huit ans le trente janvier et lui le vingt-huit février. Elle pensa donc qu'ils était dans une impasse et qu'ils allaient devoir à nouveau demander au frère aîné de Tessa pour l'alcool.**

"- Encore heureux que j'ai l'option solution, **dit-il**

\- Comment ça ? **Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil** "

 **Il sortit de sa poche une carte qu'il lui tendit.**

"- William Vincent Harley Jones, date de naissance vingt-huit février mille neuf cent cinquante neuf ? Mais ça va pas ! **S'écria-t-elle**

\- Chut moins fort ! **Dit-il en récupérant sa carte.** Ça nous a beaucoup sauver la vie ces derniers mois pour nous.

\- T'es au courant que tu peux avoir de sacrés problèmes

\- Pas si on se fait prendre, **répondit-il en clignant des yeux** "

 **Elle leva les yeux avant de le rejoindre puisqu'il partaient déjà vers le rayon alcool. Ils prirent ce qu'il y avait marqué sur la liste et prirent aussitôt la direction des caisses. Pendant le temps d'attente, la jeune femme était stressée, c'était la première fois qu'elle était dans ce genre de situation. Elle savait que ce coup aurait été du genre des maraudeurs mais pas celui d'un de ses amis d'enfance. Quand ce fut leur tour, l'hôtesse de caisse leur demanda une carte d'identité et William sortit celle qu'il avait montré à Lily. Elle se retenait de se ronger les ongles afin de ne pas montrer un quelconque indices sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Mais apparemment, l'hôtesse n'y vit que du feu et y passa les bouteilles.**

 **Ils payèrent et allèrent rejoindre l'arrêt du bus pour aller chez Freddy. Par moment, quand elle était avec William, elle pensait qu'il pourrai très bien s'entendre avec James. Ils partageaient de nombreux points communs si ce n'est que l'un est un sorcier et l'autre un moldu et que l'un était brun et l'autre blond. Quand le bus arriva ils allèrent s'asseoir avec leurs sacs de courses. Comme à son habitude, Lily se perdit dans ses pensées qui, cette fois, étaient diriger juste vers son homologue. Comment allait-il ? Est-ce qu'il avait passé un bon Noël malgré le chagrin ? Allait-il quand même fêter le nouvel an ? Lily songea que cette dernière question était stupide. Bien sûr qu'il allait fêter le nouvel an étant donné que Sirius vivait chez les Potter et Sirius Black ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire la fête !**

"- Hé oh Lily, tu m'écoutes, **dit William en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux**

\- Hein quoi ? **Demanda-t-elle en le regardant**

\- A quoi … ou plutôt à qui tu penses ? Je le connais ?

\- Je ne pense à personne ! **Nia-t-elle**

\- Tu me le dirai Lily si tu avais un garçon en vue ?

\- Et pour quelle raison je te le dirai ?

\- Parce que nous sommes amis depuis très longtemps et que tu sais très bien que je ne manque jamais une occasion de te taquiner

\- Eh bien redescend de ton petit nuage, il n'y a personne !

\- C'est pas beau de mentir !

\- Tu m'as déjà vu te cacher quelque chose ?"

 **Si seulement il savait que depuis sept ans, Caroline et elle leur cachaient le fait qu'elles étaient des sorcières, qu'elles étudiaient la magie et que les mythes sur les balais volant, les baguettes magique, les trolls, les gargouilles, les vampires, les loups garou et tout autre mythes étaient bien réelle mais très bien caché aux yeux des moldus**

"- Non, bien sûr que non !"

 **Oui si seulement ils savaient … s'ils savaient tous !**

* * *

 _ **On se retrouve bientôt mes niffleurs**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	19. C'est la fête, partie 1

_**Aloha mes niffleurs, comment allez-vous ? Alors ce chapitre à été terminé lors du troisième jours de confinement, j'étais encore en vacances mais j'ai du reprendre le travail. Et vous comment s'est passé cette quarantaine ? Avez-vous bien respectés les consignes ? En tout cas, prenez soin de vous, soin de vos proches. Prenez de leurs nouvelles.**_

 _ **Cet avant dernier chapitre de la première partie se tient donc durant le nouvel an et j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC_

* * *

 **Précédemment :** Ça y est le jour de Noël est enfin arrivé et le monde entier passe cette journée en famille. Ce jour marque aussi la fin de l'année et de faire place à la nouvelle. C'est un éternelle recommencement. Ce jour de Noël est certes un jour où l'on déguste un merveilleux repas mais il y a aussi des cadeaux. Et question cadeaux, Lily et Caroline ont fait fort cette année. Lily s'est vu offrir un poussin et Caroline un caneton. Un cadeau qui n'enchanta pas réellement Henriette mais qui avait provoqué l'hilarité dans la famille Bernard. De leur coté Sirius et James sont allé rendre une petite visite à Bathilda Tourdesac qui leur raconta l'histoire de Noël dans le monde magique. Et par surprise, les deux Gryffondors ont apprit que le fondateur de leur maison était en réalité le tout premier sang-mêlé de l'histoire du monde sorcier. Le soir même les Potter accueillir les McKinnon ainsi que la sœur d'Euphémia et la conversation tourna sur l'après Poudlard. Sirius pense suivre une formation d'Auror tandis que James reste encore incertain mais il étonna tous le monde en disant que si il ne trouvait rien, il reprendrait l'entreprise question sur la marche à suivre après les ASPICs concernait tous les septième années et ils devront donner un réponse à leur directeur de maison dans les mois à suivre. Puis la soirée du nouvel an arrive et pendant qu'elles aidait leurs amis moldus Caroline et Lily réalisèrent que c'étaient sûrement les derniers instants de bonheur qu'elles passeront avec eux avant qu'elles ne soient enrôlé dans une guerre qui sera sans pitié. Mais pour l'heure place à la fête

* * *

 **.**

 **19 – C'est la fête, partie 1**

 **.**

"- « _Thank you for the music, the song I'm singing »_ , **chantonna Tessa**

\- « _Thanks for all the joy they're bringing»_ *, **continua Lily** "

 **Les deux jeunes femmes, s'occupaient de préparer le repas de cette soirée du nouvel an, tandis que le reste de la petite bande, s'occupait de préparer les matelas gonflable, la table d'apéro et la musique qu'ils allaient écouter avant qu'ils n'aille au British's café.**

"- Ah et ... merde, **s'écria Lily**

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demanda Tessa** "

 **La jeune rousse, sortit du four un plat qu'elle déposa sur le plan de travail avant de regarder son amie en grimaçant. Tessa regarda Lily avant de reporter son regard sur le plat.**

"- Ah … je vois … tu nous as complètement raté le dessert, **dit-elle**

\- Je vous avais pourtant prévenu que pour les gâteaux, je n'étais pas une spécialiste !

\- Ouais, on aurai mieux fait de t'écouter, **se moqua-t-elle**

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Eh bien … les lasagnes vont déjà aller au four, **dit-elle en mettant le plat dans le four,** et puis … toi tu vas aller t'habiller, pendant que moi je vais tenter de faire un autre gâteau."

 **Lily opina du chef et monta à l'étage pour se changer. Elle troqua donc son jean et son pull contre un pantalon noir, un débardeur doré pailleté accompagné d'une paire de bottine à talon elle avait les boucles d'oreille que James avait acheté pour elle l'an passer pour la Saint Valentin. Elle décida pour cette soirée d'aborder une coiffure du style coiffé, décoiffé. Elle se maquilla légèrement, elle fut rejoint par Ella, qui se prépara également.**

 **Quand tous le monde fut prêt, ils prirent un premier apéro, en jouant à un jeu, à chaque mauvaises réponses ou défit mal réalisé, le joueur désigné devait boire un certain nombres de gorgé. Quand le tour tomba sur Freddy, celui-ci tira la carte et lut le défit qu'il devait réaliser.**

"- Oh non, **dit-il**

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? **Demanda Josh**

\- 'Embrasse la fille qui se trouve à ta gauche', **lut-il** "

 **Et la fille en question était Caroline qui ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant le défit. Elle regarda Josh, qui restait neutre avant de sourire en la regardant. Il poussa légèrement Freddy vers la jeune brune.**

"- Quoi ? **S'étonna Freddy.** T'es sérieux ?

\- Oh ça va c'est Caroline, c'est pas comme si je ne la connaissait pas ! Et puis je préfère largement que tu embrasse Caroline, Lily, Ella, Julia ou Tessa car je les connais. Par contre si tu embrasses un autre garçon ou une fille que je connais pas là ça me ferai moins rire, **expliqua-t-il**

\- Bon allé, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot pendant cent sept ans, **dit Caroline en se levant** "

 **Elle força Freddy à se lever, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche amenant les autres à sifflet. Quand le baiser se termina, Caroline s'assoit et prit son verre tandis que Freddy resta encore figé sur place.**

"- Hey Fred …tu redeviens hétéro ou quoi ? **Plaisanta Lily**

\- Euh … **dit-il en la regardant,** non je préfère toujours les hommes. Mais … je suis juste surpris que ce soit arrivé ! Surtout ça reste entre nous ! **Dit-il en regardant chacun d'entre eux.**

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si on ment, on va en enfer **dit Ella en levant les mains**

\- Ouais mais pour ce qui est de Lily, elle ira déjà en enfer, **se moqua Henry**

\- Et pourquoi ça ? **Demanda la concernée**

\- Ben tu as déjà un laissé passé avec tes cheveux, ils sont de la même couleur du feu et comme en enfer, il y a des flammes de partout eh bien tu ne risques pas de te faire brûler, **expliqua-t-il**

\- Ha ha ha, je suis pliée de rire, **ironisa-t-elle** "

 **Ils continuèrent leur jeu, passèrent à table et quand vingt-deux heures sonna, ils partirent en plein centre de Londres. En arrivant devant leur pub préféré, ils furent stupéfait de voir qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde.**

"- Ah, je me demandais quand est-ce que vous allez arriver, **fit une voix derrière eux.** "

 **Ils se retournèrent et découvrir le gérant du bar, Garry, un homme âgé de la quarantaine mais qui gardait toujours son charme. Ses cheveux noir commençait tout juste à virer au gris, ses yeux marron étaient contourner de quelques rides mais son sourire exprimait quand même une espièglerie de tout âge et de tout temps.**

"- Eh bien Garry, nous sommes là, **dit Caroline en levant les bras**

\- Tant mieux, car on commençait à s'ennuyer ici, **répondit le gérant,** votre table vous attends

\- T'es sérieux ? Tu nous as réservé, une table ? **Demanda Ella**

\- Pas une table, votre table, celle que vous prenez à chaque fois que vous venez ici

\- T'es génial, **dit Lily,** et si tu as besoin …

\- Oh non Lily, je te vois venir mais c'est non. Et puis vu ton état je pense que tu serai plus une catastrophe qu'autre chose ! **Sourit-il.** Bon vous connaissez les règles, vous n'êtes pas majeur, donc je ne peux vous servir de l'alcool. Mais vous avez des cocktails sans alcool à volontés

\- Et on réglera la note plus tard ? **Demanda Julia**

\- Vous avez tout comprit, allez vous asseoir, je vous apporte la première tournée qui est offert par la maison."

 **Ils allèrent à la table qui leur était réservé et aussitôt il furent servit. En toute discrétion, William sortit deux petites bouteilles et versa quelques goûtes dans chacun des verres posés sur la table. En voyant cela,Lily leva les yeux mais ne fit aucun commentaires.**

 **La musique fut plus forte et tous les clients commencèrent à danser. William en profita pour se lever, non sans avoir terminé son verre d'une traite. Il invita Lily à danser et comme dans leur enfance, ils commencèrent à danser dés que la musique tourna à un rock and roll. La jeune femme sentait l'alcool lui monter à la tête tant son ami la faisait tourner et sauter. Mais elle ne ferai rien pour changer le moment présent. Elle adorait vivre des moments avec ses amis modlus, cela lui permettrait de croire qu'elle était encore un temps soit peu de ce monde qui l'a vu naître. Mais quand la fin des vacances arrivait, elle savait qu'elle s'éloignait de tous ce qu'elle avait connu depuis sa naissance. La musique de termina et aussitôt la lumière s'éteignit pour laisser un projecteur de fortune s'allumer sur la scène. Lily vit alors apparaître Henry saluant le publique. Et en le voyant là, elle comprit tout de suite que le meilleur de la soirée était à venir.**

"- Bonsoir chers habitués du British café, je suis heureux de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle soirée de folie. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je me présente, Henry, dix-sept ans et actuellement élève au lycée Winston Churchill et plus tard je compte poursuivre mes études dans l'architecture. **Dit-il.** Si je me présente devant vous ce soir c'est bien évidemment vous accompagné durant cette soirée de fête et faire le passage de cette nouvelle année en votre compagnie. Au programme ce soir, nous allons faire plusieurs activité qui requièrent votre présence mais aussi celles de mes complices de toujours mes amis. Et afin de prévenir, sachez également que nous serons la table qui va faire le plus de bruit au cours de la soirée donc ne soyez pas étonné ! En arrivant, il vous a été demandé de noter votre prénom sur un papier et de le mettre dans ce chapeau melon, **dit-il en montant le dit chapeau,** cela va nous permettre de tous s'amuser ensemble entre inconnu. Bien pour commencer j'appelle donc … Irina, George et Lily, **termina-t-il en prenant trois prénoms.** "

 **Lily monta sur scène avec les deux autres personnes. Les deux sorcières avaient apprit au début de leur vacances que leurs amis moldus avaient passé un marché avec Garry. Chaque week-end, ils se retrouvaient au pub et passaient la soirée ensemble mais afin d'en faire profiter les autres clients, ils ont mit en scène des jeux pouvant amuser petits et grand amenant tous le monde à passer un agréable moment.**

 **Au fur et à mesure des semaines qui sont passées, il y avait eu des clients habitués à ce genre de plaisir et qui avaient maintenant l'habitude de jouer avec cette bande de jeune. Et à écouter, ses amis, ce genre de soirée était très apprécier pour les clients et le gérant lui-même.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- C'est très gentil à vous d'être venu Mr Potter

\- Je vous en pris, appelez moi James Mrs Liamson"

 **La mère de Kelsie laissa entrer le jeune homme dans la demeure ancestrale de la famille. Elle le mena jusqu'au salon où il retrouva Mr Liamson ainsi qu'un gros carton posé sur la table basse. Il serra la main du patriarche de la famille qui l'invita à s'asseoir.**

"- Nous espérons que nous vous n'avons pas déranger votre programme pour cette soirée ? **Demanda Mr Liamson**

\- Non soyez rassurer, mon meilleur ami n'est pas encore prêt et puis d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il est loin de l'être. **Répondit James**

\- Bien si nous vous avons demandés de venir, c'est parce que nous avons commencer à vider la chambre de Kelsie, **commença Mrs Liamson les yeux larmoyant,** bien entendu le professeur Dumbledore nous a également fait parvenir les effets personnels de notre fille qui étaient restés à Poudlard. Et dans ses affaires, il y avait quelques mots et petites babioles que vous vous êtes sûrement échanger au cours de ces quatre derniers mois. Nous avions pensés que vous aimeriez les récupérer."

 **Elle montra le carton en question et James se rapprocha. Il l'ouvrit et il découvrit des parchemins, son bracelet fétiche qui lui avait prêter et le peu de photos qu'ils avaient prit ensemble. Il sourit en voyant la toute première photo qu'ils avaient prit. C'était lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, peu avant l'attaque. Il était derrière elle en tirant la langue tandis qu'elle affichait un grand sourire mais quand elle remarqua sa grimace elle s'était retourner et il lui avait embrasser la joue amenant la jeune Serdaigle à rire. Puis ils étaient allé chez Madame Pieddodu et l'attaque avait eut lieu.**

 **Cela ne faisait quelques jours mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle était morte et il avait déjà oublié le beau sourire qu'elle avait. Cette photo était la preuve qu'elle avait bien existé dans sa vie et qu'elle lui avait quasiment tous donner. De même dans le cartons, il remarqua un livre qu'il ne connaissait pas, il lut le titre**

" _Peter Pan_ , **murmura-t-il** "

 **Il savait très exactement à qui appartenait ce livre, cette personne l'avait prêtée à Kelsie et à en croire le marque page, la Serdaigle l'avait presque terminée. Il se remémora alors l'entente qu'il y avait entre son homologue et sa petite amie, encore aujourd'hui il lui arrivait de faire des paradoxe entre les deux jeunes femmes et comme d'habitude, il arrivait à la conclusion qu'elles étaient différentes tout en étant semblable. Il se remémora même un conversation qu'il avait échangée avec Kelsie à propos de Lily Evans.**

 _ **Flash back vingt-deux novembre 1977**_

 _"- Tu sais que ça me fais bizarre, **dit-il**_

 _\- De quoi donc ? **Demanda-t-elle intriguée**_

 _\- Que tu t'entendes aussi bien avec Evans, alors que j'ai passé plus de deux ans à crier dans tous Poudlard que je voulais sortir avec elle_

 _\- Je m'en souviens très bien, **sourit-elle,** mais aussi étrange que ce soit je ne suis pas méfiante avec elle. Au début il est vrais que j'avais peur mais quand j'ai commencer à lui parler lorsque je suis venu te voir lors de ton entraînement, … et qu'elle a faillit se prendre en cognard en pleine tête. On a commencée à discuter et très vite, je me suis sentis à l'aise et la pensée qui me disait « fais attention James a couru après elle pendant longtemps » s'est envolé et aucune jalousie ou méfiance n'est venu. Je crois même que j'aurai plus confiance en elle que n'importe quelles filles de cette école. _

_\- Tant que ça ?_

 _\- Oui car ça se voit qu'elle n'a aucune arrière pensée vis à vis de toi._

 _\- Sauf le fait que je lui ai mis la honte …_

 _\- Même pas !_

 _\- Et de quoi vous parlez ?_

 _\- De tout et de rien, des différences entre le monde moldue et le monde sorcier, de livres, d'ailleurs elle m'a prêter un livre qui s'appelle Peter Pan. Je l'ai commencée hier et c'est super comme histoire."_

 _ **Flash back vingt-deux novembre 1977**_

"- Nous ne savons pas à qui appartient ce livre, **dit Mrs Liamson**

\- Je pense savoir à qui il appartient, **dit James,** je le lui rendrai."

 **Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à que Mr Liamson regarda l'heure sur la grande horloge.**

"- Il commence à se faire tard et vous devez être attendu pour célébrer le passage de la nouvelle année, **dit-il**

\- Oh je n'ai pas spécialement quelque chose de prévu, **répondit le jeune homme**

\- Si je peux vous donner un conseil mon garçon, profiter de votre jeunesse, car ces durant ces moments là que l'on se construit les meilleurs souvenirs dont vous vous rappellerez une fois que vous aurez atteint notre âge. Ne vous privez pas de vous amuser, Kelsie adorait faire la fête alors allez-y ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, la vie est courte et peut s'arrêter subitement. Il vaut mieux vivre avec des souvenirs pleins la tête que des regrets. **Dit Mrs Liamson**

\- Et vous ? **S'inquiéta James**

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, **dit Mr Liamson.** "

 **Quand il arriva chez lui, James retrouva ses parents élégamment vêtu, ils allaient fêter le nouvel au Ministère, sur invitation du Ministre lui même. Puis au loin, il remarqua que Sirius était lui aussi habiller d'un costume. Il arqua un sourcil en ce demandant qu'est-ce que son meilleur ami avait préparer.**

"- Ah Jamessie te voilà, file vite t'habiller, **lui dit sa mère**

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Vous nous accompagnez pour le nouvel an, **répondit son père**

\- Hein mais …

\- Enfin vous ne resterez que quelques heures après vous irez où bon vous semble, **ajouta Euphémia**

\- Allé Jamessie, va t'habiller, **le pressa Sirius vers les escaliers** "

 **Il revint dix minutes plus tard et avec ses parents et Sirius, ils sortirent du manoir pour se rendre à proximité d'une cabine téléphonique. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre à l'intérieur et Euphémia composa le numéro qui leur permettrait de se rendre à cette réception. Ils traversèrent les long couloirs jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent devant une grande arcades en or, ils furent accueillit par un membre du magenmagot qui les laissa entré après avoir vérifier leur carton d'invitation. Aussitôt dans la salle de réception, Sirius conduit son meilleur ami vers le bar et il commanda deux Whisky Pur Feu. Ils trinquèrent et James bu son verre d'une traite, s'accouda contre le bar et regarda son meilleur ami.**

"- Allé vas-y dis moi quel est le programme, maintenant que je suis ici, **dit-il**

\- On va fêter ce nouvel an comme il se doit.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Nous commençons notre soirée ici puis vers vingt-trois heure, nous nous partirons pour s'amuser jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

\- Et où veux-tu allé ?

\- Dans un pub

\- Merci mais lequel ?

\- Je ne sais pas … mais je pense que l'on cherchera celui qui nous convient le mieux dans le monde moldu

\- Pourquoi dans le monde moldu précisément ?

\- Pourquoi pas ! Mais comme nous allons abuser des boissons, j'ai réservé deux chambres au Chaudron Baveur

\- Patmol …

\- Non Potter, il est temps maintenant que tu revive. Je sais que la disparition de Kelsie t'a bouleversé mais tu dois faire avec ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de boire ce second Whisky Pur Feu et t'amuser !"

 **Il lui donna un second verre et James le regarda dubitatif avant de boire à nouveau d'une traite la boisson. Puis il regarda la salle, la plus part des personnes présente faisaient partie des familles de sang-pur. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de leur amis de Poudlard et James se demanda si ils auraient finalement dû accepter l'invitation de Frank pour le nouvel an.**

 **Il souffla légèrement et se dit qu'après tout, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Il commanda un troisième verre mais d'hydromel cette fois-ci. Pour la troisième fois il bu son verre d'une traite et avança vers ses parents qui discutaient avec un employé de son père. Il invita la jeune fille qui les accompagnait pour danser.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- Trois choses que tu n'aimes pas chez William

\- Trop musclé, ses cheveux blond et je déteste sa chemise, **répondit Caroline en beuzant sur le gros bouton rouge.** "

 **Tous le monde dans le bar se mit à rigoler tandis que William afficha une expression neutre en regardant le publique. A sa tête, Lily comprit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Caroline réponde cela mais c'était le but du jeu. Il fallait dire tous ce qui passait par la tête avant le compte à rebours de cinq secondes.**

"- Trois choses que tu aimes chez Caroline, **dit Henry**

\- Sa beauté, ses jambes et ses yeux bleu, **dit-il en beuzant**

\- Ils sont gris/vert mais c'est pas grave, **dit-elle.** "

 **Cela faisait pas moins d'une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés et pourtant Lily, Caroline et leurs amis avaient mit une grosse ambiance dans le pub. Les épreuves s'étaient déroulées sous les éclats de rire de toutes les personnes présente au British's café. Lily fit un non de la tête avant de reprendre son verre et de le terminer. Elle alla en chercher un autre et à peine était-elle revenu à sa table, qu'elle versa discrètement un peu d'alcool. Pour le moment, aucun d'eux ne s'était fait prendre en flagrant délit par Garry mais ils commençaient tous à sentir les effets. Pour son cas, Lily rigolait pour un rien tout en sentant le mal de tête arriver. Alors elle se leva, prit sa veste pour aller dehors.**

 **A l'extérieur, la température avoisinait les moins dix degré, Lily prit un grand bol d'air frais dans ses poumons avant d'expirer longuement. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et regarda les étoiles. Le ciel était dégagé ce qui était surprenant pour une nuit d'hiver. Elle afficha un sourire en imaginant ses parents abordant un air désespérés mais néanmoins amusé par ses amis. Mais seraient-ils fiers du parcours qu'elle avait effectuée depuis leur décès ? Ça elle en était moins certaine mais jamais elle n'aurai l'occasion de le savoir. Elle espère juste que de là où ils sont, ils continueront de veiller sur elle. Un souvenir vint aussitôt dans son esprits, elle était en troisième année et elle avait fêter le nouvel an à Poudlard, ses parents avaient l'urgence d'aller en Écosse pour s'occuper des parents d'Elizabeth Evans qui étaient malade. Et pour ne pas qu'elle passes ses journées à ne rien faire, ses parents avaient autorisés à ce qu'elle retourne à Poudlard plus tôt que prévu. Alors elle avait envoyé un message au professeur Dumbledore en lui expliquant la situation et le directeur avait aussitôt acceptée de recevoir son élève. La jeune fille avait donc fais le voyage en voiture et Albus Dumbledore était venu lui même chercher la fillette, rencontrant au passage ses parents.**

 _ **Flash back 31 décembre 1973**_

 _"- Lily mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **S'écria Alice en la prenant dans ses bras**_

 _\- Mes parents sont avec mes grands-parents qui sont malades et comme ils savaient que je risquais de m'ennuyer, ils ont comprit que je serai mieux à Poudlard, **expliqua-t-elle**_

 _\- Alors tu ne vas pas être déçut_

 _\- Tu es toute seule ?_

 _\- Nan, exceptionnellement les maraudeurs sont restés à Poudlard cette année_

 _\- Magnifique ! **Ironisa Lily** "_

 _ **Les deux jeune filles allèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor et en y entrant, Lily remarqua aussitôt les quatre garçons assis sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Elle leva les yeux et continua sa route.**_

 _"- Mais regardez qui nous fais l'honneur de sa présence, Evans ! **S'écria James Potter** "_

 _ **La jeune Lily leva les yeux en l'air et continua sa route pour entrer dans le dortoir des filles. Elle rangea rapidement ses vêtements dans le placard et alla avec Alice dans la grande salle qui était exceptionnellement composé d'une seule table. Tous les élèves des quatre maisons étaient assis tous ensemble et Lily fut surprise de voir que les professeurs partageaient également la table avec les élèves.**_

 _ **Le dîner était un repas de réveillon traditionnel, dinde, haricot vert, pomme dauphine et pour le dessert, il y avait la légendaire bûche glacée accompagné d'un gros gâteau au chocolat noir. Puis les élèves allèrent dans leur salle commune, avant qu'elle ne monte dans le dortoir, James l'interpella.**_

 _"- Quoi ? **Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui**_

 _\- Nous sommes périodes de fêtes, je sais que nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais en cette soirée de nouvel an, nous pouvons faire abstraction de notre « rivalités » et passer un passage de la nouvelle année dans la joie et la bonne humeur. **Expliqua-t-il** "_

 _ **Lily fut surprise de la proposition de son camarade et reconsidéra la proposition. Elle voulait aussitôt refuser mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que cet imbécile qui se tenait devant elle avait raison. Elle prit une grande inspiration et le regarda dans les yeux … et pour la première fois, elle réalisa qu'il avait de très beaux yeux.**_

 _"- Je vois que tous le monde s'est bien habillés pour ce soir, alors je vais en faire de même et je viens, **répondit-elle** "_

 _ **Flash back 31 décembre 1973**_

 **Elle se souvient qu'elle avait passée une bonne soirée, ils n'étaient que des enfants donc ils avaient joués à la bataille explosive. Ils avaient beaucoup rigoler, ils avaient danser, ils avaient chanter et quand minuit avait sonné, Alice et elle s'étaient prit dans les bras en se souhaitant une bonne année.**

 **Ce soir elle allait à nouveau fêter le nouvel an et Lily savait qu'elle allait avoir seulement quelques brides de souvenirs mais elle était certaine que ce serai une soirée extraordinaire.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"- Cornedrue, dépêche toi je n'ai réellement envie de passer le passage de la nouvelle année dans les rues à la recherche d'un endroit, **cria Sirius depuis le rez de chaussé**

\- J'arrive, **répondit James depuis sa chambre à l'étage** "

 **Quand le jeune Potter arriva, Sirius ouvrit la porte que James ferma après avoir attraper son manteau. D'un coup de baguette il verrouilla la porte et sortit du domaine afin de pouvoir transplaner.**

 **Quand ils arrivèrent en plein Londres moldu et ils cherchèrent à présent un pub où ils pourraient célébrer le soir de la saint Sylvestre. Alors que Sirius était enchanté de cette soirée, James lui traînait des pieds tout en ayant les mains dans les poches de sa veste.**

"- Allons Cornedrue, tu peux arrêter de faire cette tête d'enterrement ? Ce soir c'est la fête et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te voir ainsi !

\- Si tu ne veux pas me voir bouder pourquoi m'as-tu forcer à te suivre ? **Demanda le concerné**

\- Pour que tu reste seul dans ta chambre à ruminer tes idées noires ? Pas question ! **Répondit son meilleur ami.**

\- Question …

\- Réponse !

\- Ha ha très drôle !

\- Merci !

\- Bref … pourquoi tu veux célébrer le trente-et-un décembre dans le monde moldu ?

\- Parce qu'il y a pas meilleur monde pour faire la fête. Tous les moldus de notre âge vont faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure ! Et puis si je réfléchis bien à ta question, sache que les probabilité de rencontrer Evans dans un pub est nettement inférieur à la moyenne !

\- C'est pas réellement le sens de ma question mais bon …

\- Mais bon quoi ?

\- Rien laisse tomber !"

 **Sirius haussa les épaules et continuèrent de marcher dans les rues animés de la capitale Britannique. Au bout d'un certain temps, Sirius trouva _LE_ pub qui avait le plus d'animation et força James à y entrer. Quand ils entrèrent, ils remarquèrent que l'intérieur était bondé de monde, principalement des jeunes de leur âges, qui chantaient à tue-tête, dansait sur la piste de danse et qui buvait en attendant le décompte. **

"- Ah voilà un endroit qui fera l'affaire ! **Dit Sirius.** En plus le Chaudron Baveur n'est pas loin !"

 **Ils s'installèrent à une table vide et regardèrent ce qu'ils allaient prendre. Sirius étant le plus habitué à ce monde, alla chercher une bière et James prit la même chose que son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas encore la majorité moldus puisqu'il avait encore que dix-sept ans, mais Sirius avait déjà dix-huit ans donc ça passait discrètement. Il regarda ce beau monde profiter de la soirée et sans crier gare, il sursauta en entendant un groupe de personne hurler de rire. James regarda les personnes en questions et se figea en pensant reconnaître Lily. Il secoua la tête et quand il regarda à nouveau dans la même direction il vit plus rien.**

 **Un peu plus loin, le groupe qui avait hurlé de rire continuèrent de jouer au jeu qu'ils avaient commencé. Ils replacèrent sept bouchons furent posés au centre de la table tandis qu'un nouveau perdant se leva et regarda les autres.**

"- Bien ça se joue entre Freddy, William, Tessa, Caroline et Lily. **Dit un jeune homme aux cheveux blond cendré.** Celui qui n'a pas de bouchon est éliminés !

\- Vous êtes prêts ? **Demanda une jeune femme à la chevelure noire**

\- Ça fait une heure qu'on joue à ce jeu stupide ! **Dit Caroline en pleurant**

\- Pourquoi tu pleures Caro ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Eh je sais pas … bu trop de bière !"

 **Lily pouffa et se concentra à attraper un bouchon. Quand son ami Josh donna le mot « attrapez », elle se précipita sur un bouchon mais elle se retrouva bien vite sans bouchon. Josh leur demanda d'ouvrir leur main et Lily constata qu'elle avait perdu. Elle jura en souriant et se leva, elle profita pour allé chercher de quoi boire au bar. Avec ses amis d'enfance moldus, elle venait ici au British'café depuis qu'elle avait 14 ans et connaissait donc très bien Garry le barman. Elle commanda un autre verre de multi fruit et attendit.**

"- Alors là je crois rêver ! **Dit une voix à coté d'elle** "

 **Elle se tourna vers la droite et sursauta légèrement en voyant Sirius Black près d'elle. Elle le fixa longuement afin de réaliser qu'il était bien devant elle. Mais que faisait-il ici au lieu d'être chez ses meilleurs amis à faire la fête. Pourquoi était-il du coté moldu et pas du coté sorcier ? Tant de questions arrivaient dans sa tête ce qui donna un mal atroce.**

"- Toi Evans dans un pub ? C'est le monde à l'envers ! **Se moqua-t-il**

\- J'ai raté un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert alors une de mes amies en a refait un et après ... on est venu ici, **dit-elle en souriant comme une folle**

\- Regarde moi Evans !

\- Non, **dit-elle d'une petit voix en s'affaissant sur le** **comptoir** "

 **Il la força à se redresser et il plongea ses yeux dans les siens en les regardant attentivement. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en découvrant dans quel état elle était, ce qui l'amena à ricaner légèrement.**

"- Mais combien de verre as-tu … **commença-t-il quand le barman posa un verre devant Lily** , du multi fruit ? **Dit-il avec surprise**

\- Et voici vos deux bières jeune homme

\- Merci, **fit Sirius**

\- Merci Garry ! **Dit Lily joyeusement** "

 **Le barman s'éloigna pour servir d'autres clients tandis que Lily s'apprêta à rejoindre ses amis. Mais elle se retourna vers son camarade de classe.**

"- Tu m'as demandé ce que je faisais là mais toi ? T'es pas chez Potter ? Ou Lupin ? Ou Pettigrew ? **Demanda Lily en appuyant son index sur l'épaule de Sirius à chaque nom de famille des Maraudeurs**

\- Remus fête le nouvel an avec sa famille paternelle, Peter est allé rejoindre sa mère en Irlande et James est avec moi. Il m'attend à une table !

\- Eh bien vas le chercher, vous n'allez pas fêter le nouvel an rien que tous les deux !

\- C'était un peu ce qui était prévu si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée !

\- Black va chercher ton meilleur ami immédiatement, **ordonna-t-elle en parlant sérieusement et rapidement**

\- Sinon quoi ? **Défia-t-il.** Tu va nous retirer des points ? Nous mettre des retenues ? J'aimerai bien voir ça !"

 **Lily fronça les sourcils avant de regarder son verre puis ceux que Sirius tenait dans ses mains. Ella attrapa un plateau par dessus le comptoir y posa sa boisson et prit celles de Sirius. Elle fit glisser le plateau sur sa main gauche et Sirius voyait le moment où elle allait renverser le plateau mais elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise et surtout elle ne tremblait pas. Au même moment de nouveaux hurlement de rires se firent entendre et Sirius regarda la table qui avait fait tant de bruit.**

"- Va chercher ton meilleur ami, tu sais où nous rejoindre !

\- C'est vous qui faites tous ce bruit ?

\- Bon je te le dit une dernière fois, va chercher Potter avant que tu n'offres deux bières à mes amis !"

 **Elle avança vers la table où elle était placé tandis que Sirius n'eut pas le choix que d'aller chercher son meilleur ami. Puis il se mit à penser que si Lily était là, alors Caroline y était aussi. Le jeune homme ne lui avait toujours pas reparlé depuis que le corps professoral de Poudlard avait découvert qu'il entretenait une relation avec le professeur Collins. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle ai tout racontée alors qu'il avait confiance en elle. Il s'était attaché à Arabella comme il s'était attaché à Caroline mais la seule différence qu'il y avait entre les deux, c'était que Sirius couchait avec Arabella Collins alors que le règlement intérieur interdisait formellement une relation entre une professeur et un élève.**

 **Il n'avait aucune envie de la voir mais si il arrivait de passer des heures dans la même classe, dans la même salle commune et dans la grande salle alors il peut passer cette soirée du nouvel an en compagnie de James, Lily et de ses amis moldus. Il avait juste à rester loin d'elle et d'ignorer les regards qu'elle lui lancera. Et si jamais elle lui parlai, il suffirai de lui répondre poliment mais ferme sans que toutes cette bande moldue sache qu'il y a un problème entre eux.**

"- Lève toi Cornedrue, nos bières ont été prise en otage et le seul moyen de les récupérer est de passer la soirée avec celle qui nous les a prit et ses amis.

\- Qui ?

\- Evans !

\- Quoi ? Ah non Sirius …

\- Potter, c'est elle qui m'a demandé de venir te chercher car elle ne veux pas qu'on passe notre nouvel an à deux. Et puis vu dans l'état dans lequel elle est, je pense qu'elle est tout à fait disposée à faire la folle … même si elle ne boit que du multifruit !"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Quand Lily était revenu à sa table, elle informa discrètement Caroline qu'elle avait vu Sirius et qu'elle l'avait invité Potter et lui à les rejoindre puisqu'ils étaient que tous les deux. Elle avait demandé aussi si ça ne la dérangeait pas mais Caroline avait fait un non de la tête. Lily avait haussé les sourcils en lui demandant si c'était bien vrais mais Caroline avait fait oui, et pour le prouver c'était même elle qui annonça à leurs amis que des camarades à elles venaient les rejoindre. Quand les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent, ils furent accueillit comme des chefs et directement William et Freddy, les deux plus fous, les mirent à l'aise. Lily présenta James et Sirius à ses amis et vice versa. Il y avait Josh, celui qui avait les cheveux blond cendré, sa sœur jumelle Julia, Tessa, celle qui avait les cheveux noir, Ella, Henry, Paul, Freddy et William.**

 **Les joueurs restant terminèrent cependant leur partie de bouchons qui se jouaient maintenant entre Caroline, Freddy et Tessa. En voyant le jeu, James et Sirius regardèrent Lily qui automatiquement leur expliqua les règles du jeu tout en leur rendant les verres de bières. Cette fois-ci ce fut Tessa qui perdit et elle le faisait bien savoir.**

"- Oh mais c'est pas vrais, je suis vraiment nulle ! **Dit-elle**

\- N'importe quoi combien de fois tu as gagné face à Lily, **dit l'une des filles qui s'appelait Julia**

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça Ju' ? **S'indigna Lily**

\- J'ai gagné une trentaine de fois face à Lily alors qu'elle nous a gagné au moins une cinquantaine de fois ! **Rétorqua Tessa remontant ainsi l'ego de la rousse**

\- Bon maintenant le moment de vérité, **dit William, qui était à coté de James,** la vie de quelque va changer !

\- Eh William, ce n'est pas la finale de la coupe du monde de football, **dit Lily en le regardant**

\- Grace tu peux pas te taire un peu ? **Lui demanda-t-il en imitant une voix de fille**

\- Et toi Vincent tu peux pas te la fermer ? Histoire que Caroline et Freddy soient concentrés. **Contra-t-elle en imitant une voix de** **garçon** "

 **James et Sirius la regardaient en lui demandant pourquoi il l'appelait Grace, elle leur répondit que depuis qu'ils sont petits William et elle s'appelaient par leur second prénom. Puis il regardèrent la scène où Freddy et Caroline se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux en ayant chacun un petit sourire en coin et au milieu de la table, Josh posait le dernier bouchon qui désignerai le gagnant.**

"- Tu vas perdre cette fois Bernard ! **Dit Freddy**

\- Je n'ai jamais perdu contre toi alors ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer ! **Dit-elle**

\- Ouh la tension est à son comble ! **Dit Henry comme si il était un commentateur sportif.** Lequel de ces deux grands joueurs va perdre et qui va nous offrir une nouvelle tournée ?

\- Oh tais toi, **dit Paul en plaquant une main sur sa bouche** "

 **Caroline fit craquer ses doigt tandis que Freddy étira ses bras. Ils attendirent le signal qui sera donné par Paul. Ils se défièrent et Nicolas commença à faire la musique du film** _ **Il était une fois dans l'Ouest.**_

"- Prêts ? **Demanda Paul**

\- Prête / Prêt, **firent Caroline et Freddy d'une seule voix**

\- Attention …

\- …

\- Attrapez"

 **La table bougea violemment et Caroline leva sa main droite en l'air tout comme Freddy. Puis Paul leur demanda d'ouvrir et ce fut Caroline qui gagna. Les rires fusèrent autour de la table et Freddy abdiqua en leva les mains en signe comme quoi il acceptait sa défaite.**

"- Allé mon vieux tu payes ta tournée … pour la deuxième fois ! **Se moqua Henry**

\- Ouais ouais j'ai compris, **dit-il en se levant**

\- Je te l'avais dis, je n'ai jamais perdu face à toi ! **Dit Caroline**

\- Enfonce encore le couteau dans la plaie Bernard et je te ramène un verre de lait ! **Prévient-il**

\- Ah non, je veux ma bière de la victoire !"

 **Le jeune homme alla chercher la nouvelle tournée en compagnie de Josh tandis que le reste firent plus connaissance avec James et Sirius.**

"- Vous avez quels âges ? **Demanda Ella**

\- Ella ne pose pas de questions de cette façon, on dirai que tu leur fait subir un interrogatoire ! **Se moqua Lily**

\- Tu sais bien qu'elle veut être policière donc faut qu'elle s'exerce ! **Dit Julia**

\- Nia nia, **grimaça Ella**

\- Nous avons dix-sept, **dit James pour lui,** et dix-huit ans, **dit-il en pointant Sirius**

\- Donc vous connaissez Lily et Caroline de par votre école, **dit Henry,** moi qui pensais que c'était un couvent pour les cas les plus désespérés"

 **Lily et Caroline se vengèrent en lui frappant le bras ce qui fit rire le reste de la table. Avec l'aide de Lily et Caroline, les deux sorciers parlèrent de Poudlard comme étant une école normal, où les filles et les garçons avaient très peu de cours en commun. Mais que les élèves partageaient les repas dans une seule et même grande salle et qu'ils pouvait être ensemble le temps de la récréation.**

"- Lily m'a dit que la nourriture était excellente, **dit Julia,** oui je sais je suis qu'un ventre sur patte, **rétorqua-t-elle en voyant le regard d'Henry**

\- Eh bien pour ça Lily a raison, les repas sont délicieux, **confirma James,** même si le meilleur c'est leur gâteau au chocolat

\- Oh je pourrai mourir pour ce gâteau … surtout quand ils l'accompagnent de crème anglaise, **ajouta Caroline les yeux rêveur**

\- Par ailleurs Caroline, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as les yeux rouge comme si tu avais pleuré ? **Demanda James** "

 **En entendant cette remarque, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de la regarder et de voir qu'effectivement, elle avait les yeux rougis de larmes. Par chance, elle n'avait pas vu qu'il la regardait, donc il put la détailler rapidement. Elle portait une combinaison dont le bas était noir et le haut en bustier pailleté, elle avait des bracelets sur ses poignets et pour la première fois en sept ans, Sirius vit qu'elle avait lâché ses long cheveux brun qu'elle avait dû boucler grâce à la magie. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle portait le collier au pendentif ananas qu'il lui avait offert pour son dix-septième anniversaire. Il dévia vite son regard au moment où elle se levait pour aller au toilette.**

 **Lily en profita pour s'asseoir et cette fois-ci ce fut James qui détailla la façon dont Lily était vêtue et ne put s'empêcher de la trouvée magnifique ainsi. Quand Caroline revint, James et Sirius virent qu'elle portait aussi des talons. Puis ils se regardèrent et comprirent que c'était la première fois qu'ils les voyaient talons aux pieds.**

 **Freddy et Josh arrivèrent avec les boissons et tous furent servit, même James et Sirius. Tessa proposa donc de faire une partie de billard, une proposition qui fut accepter par tous, excepté par James qui demanda à son meilleur ami si il pouvait lui prendre une cigarette. Il mit sa veste et alla dehors pour permettre à ses oreilles de ne plus souffrir du bruit durant quelques minutes.**

"- Que serai un nouvel an sans une bonne cigarette ? **Demanda une voix derrière lui** "

 **Il se retourna et fut face à Lily qui termina d'enrouler son écharpe autour de son cou.**

"- Eh bien, nos poumons seraient en bonne santé et on ne risquerai pas de mauvaises maladies **répondit-il**

\- Ouais vu comme ça … partage le poison, **dit-elle en tendant la main** "

 **Il lui donna la cigarette et elle tira dessus. Il avait plusieurs choses qu'il voudrai lui dire mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il était tellement perdu depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kelsie. Mais une chose est sûr, il veut repartir sur de bonne bases avec Lily pour cette nouvelle année. Quitte à ce qu'ils ne soient que des amis qui ne se retrouveront que bien des années plus tard, peut-être pour un besoin professionnel qui sait.**

"- Toujours résolu à ne pas reprendre l'entreprise familiale ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Toujours, les affaires capillaires très peu pour moi, tu le sais bien, **dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux**

\- Oh oui très bien même, **dit-elle en souriant**

\- Et toi tu as enfin décidé de ce que tu voulais faire ? **Demanda-t-il à son tour en prenant une bouffé de la cigarette**

\- Non, McGonagall va me tuer ! Il nous reste quelques mois et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux faire. Au pire je finis avec un boulot minable au Ministère et voilà !

\- Avec l'intelligence que tu as, tu veux faire un boulot minable ? Je te croyais plus combative Evans !

\- Je sais mais … avec tous ce qui ce passé ! La guerre, les attaques envers les nés-moldus … je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup d'opportunités pour que je puisse réaliser le projet que j'ai toujours voulus !

\- Celui d'ouvrir un centre pour les enfants de sorciers en bas-âges ?

\- Ouais, qui voudrait qu'une « sang-de-bourbe » s'occupe de jeunes sorciers avant leur entrée à Poudlard ?

\- Moi …

\- … **le regardant sérieusement**

\- … mais sans le « sang-de-bourbe » !"

 **Lily sourit et prit une nouvelle bouffé avant de la lui rendre. Elle expira la fumé tout en regardant le ciel étoilés. La fumé de la cigarette se mélangea à la buée de leur respiration. A la lumière du jour, James trouvait Lily guillerette et forte mais dans la nuit, il voyait que sa force était en réalité sa faiblesse. Peut-être le voit-il que maintenant puisque durant la nuit il est plus facile de voir les sentiments qui sont si bien caché durant le jour. Était-ce le bon moment pour s'excuser réellement dans la nuit ?**

"- Evans … Lily, je voulais que tu sache que je suis sincèrement désolé de mon comportement.

\- Potter …

\- Non laisse moi finir. J'ai eu un comportement odieux au début de l'année et je n'avais pas le droit de t'en faire subir les conséquences. Je sais que tu as un grand cœur et que tu es capable de pardonner à tous le monde, sauf à moi ce qui est évident mais j'espère juste que tu réussiras à trouver la force pour passer au delà de ma stupidité et de tous ce que j'ai pu faire de stupide durant ces six ans. Et si tu en as envie on pourrai peut-être devenir ami ?

\- C'est vrais que ton attitude envers moi en début d'année est inexcusable mais …pour ce qui est de ces six dernière années, j'y suis peut-être pour quelque chose

\- Non tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui suis monté sur mes grands hippogriffes sans aucune raison et sans avoir pensé que tu avais peut-être changer d'adresse suite au décès de tes parents

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout Potter, je n'ai pas changer d'adresse, c'est juste que je faisais en sorte d'être le moins possible chez moi cet été ! **Répondit-elle en allant à ses cotés**

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, disons qu'entre ma sœur et moi la tension est encore plus difficile qu'auparavant.

\- A quel point ? Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrai être pire d'être traité de « monstre » par sa propres sœur !

\- Dis toi que ma propre sœur à commencer à me menacer de me mettre à la porte à tout moment et par ailleurs, elle m'a caché tous le courrier, moldus et sorciers, que je devais recevoir cet été. Comme par exemple, les cartes postales de mes amis moldus qui sont partit en vacances, la listes de mes fournitures scolaire de cette année et même les lettres que tu m'as envoyé !"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Dans le pub, Caroline sortit des toilettes. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin pour rejoindre ses amis mais la tâche était rude. Elle évita qu'une personne ne lui renverse un verre de bière sur ses vêtements, elle évita aussi un coup de coude qu'elle a faillit se prendre au visage mais elle ne put éviter le bras qui l'attrapa par la taille.**

"- Eh bien ma jolie, où vas-tu comme ça ? **Demanda un jeune homme qui devait avoir quelques années de plus qu'elle**

\- Je vais rejoindre mes amis, **répondit-elle en grimaçant à cause de l'haleine qui sentait l'alcool**

\- Tu ne pense pas que tu pourras être ailleurs qu'avec tes amis, ce soir ?

\- Laissez moi deviner, avec vous ? Même pas en rêve ! **Dit-elle en se détachant de cette** **étreinte** "

 **Elle continua son chemin mais la personne qui l'avait attraper lui prit le bras et la força à se retourner.**

"- Hey vous me faites mal ! **Dit-elle en essayant de se dégager**

\- Sache une chose, personne ne me parle sur ce ton !

\- Ah ouais alors sachez une chose, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire !

\- Une dure à cuire voyez-vous ça … j'adore les filles qui prétendent ne pas être des filles facile !

\- Traitez moi encore une fois de fille facile et c'est mon poing dans la figure que vous allez rencontrer

\- Non mais pour qui tu te prends espèce de salle petit garce !"

 **Il la poussa vers le mur le plus proche mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la gifler, une main l'empêcha de la frapper. Le jeune homme se retourna et fut face à Sirius qui semblait être furieux.**

"- Il me semble qu'elle t'a demandée de la laisser tranquille ! **Dit-il d'une voix rauque.** Alors éloigne toi d'elle

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire hein minus ?

\- Ne me provoque pas, c'est un conseil que je te donne !

\- Oh je vois, tu veux lui mettre le grappin dessus ! Désolé mon gars mais tu vas devoir attendre, j'étais là en premier !"

 **Le jeune homme retira sa main et avança vers Caroline, Sirius le prit par les épaules et l'éloigna de la jeune femme. Il se mit devant elle afin de faire office de barrière, alors qu'il pensait que le client ne poserai plus de problème il se tourna vers Caroline.**

"- Très bien gamin si c'est la bagarre que tu veux, tu vas l'avoir ! **Provoqua le client en avançant vers Sirius et** **Caroline** "

 **Il leva son poing si rapidement que Sirius ne l'avais pas vu venir et réussit à le frapper.**

"- SIRIUS ! **Hurla Caroline en l'empêchant de tomber à terre**

\- Espèce de … **commença Sirius tout en se relevant**

\- Non non non non Sirius n'y va pas ! **Dit Caroline en le retenant**

\- Comme c'est mignon, elle défend son homme ! **Se moqua le client** "

 **Sirius voulut lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce mais Garry le patron du pub intervient en attrapant le client éméché.**

"- Ça suffit Lewis ! Tu rentres chez toi il y a un taxi qui t'attends dehors !

\- Oh ça va Garry …

\- Non ça ne va pas ! Tu as assez bu ! Allé file, je ne veux plus te voir !

\- D'accord je rentre ! **Abdiqua le dénommé** **Lewis** "

 **Puis le gérant du pub se tourna vers Sirius et lui donna une poche de glace.**

"- Ça va jeune homme ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Ouais, je vais avoir un magnifique maquillage sur le visage demain

\- Je vous le fais pas dire, et toi Caroline ?

\- Outre le fait que j'ai faillis être agressée en publique, je vais bien aussi !

\- Bien, retournez à votre table je vous apporte un verre d'eau !"

 **Il disparut parmi la foule et Caroline regarda Sirius mettre la glace sur sa mâchoire.**

"- Tu es certaine que ça va ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis prise un poing dans la gueule

\- Peut-être mais je l'ai vu t'attraper le bras et je t'ai entendu lui dire qu'il te faisais mal

\- C'était sur le moment, allez retournons à notre table, mes amis vont te poser mille question à cause de la glace et ils vont aussi nous demander sans relâche pourquoi on a disparut plus de dix minutes"

 **Ils allèrent rejoindre les amis moldus de Caroline et comme l'avait dit la jeune femme, tous posèrent la question sur la présence de la poche de glace de Sirius. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'il s'est passé et aussitôt, William se leva.**

"- Il est où ce fils de chien ? **Dit-il**

\- Ne t'énerve pas Will …

\- Comment ça « ne t'énerve pas » ? Caro ce malade t'a fait du mal !

\- Non il ne m'a rien fait du tout, Sirius est arrivé à temps et Garry l'a flanqué dehors !

\- Le petit … raaah je vois qui c'est en plus ! Si je le croise à nouveau ici ça va mal finir pour lui

\- Tu ne feras rien du tout, il était seulement bien éméché, et puis connaissant Garry ça m'étonnerai qu'il l'accepte de l'avoir à nouveau comme client !

\- Bon on se calme, je vais chercher de quoi nous ravitailler ! **Dit Ella en calmant l'atmosphère** "

 **Quand Ella revint avec les bières, Caroline en décapsula et la donna à Sirius avant d'en décapsuler une deuxième pour elle. Elle prit une longue gorgée ce qui surprit son camarade qui ouvrit grand les yeux.**

"- Hey Bernard, pense à respirer, **dit-il**

\- T'inquiète, il y a des années de pratiques, **répondit-elle**

\- Des années ? Hum ? **Dit-il**

\- Ben oui … les anglais sont des amateurs de bière et il s'avère que les français aussi et par chance, j'ai des gênes anglaise et française donc …

\- Donc quoi ?

\- Donc ça veut dire que Caroline est prédestinée à être une véritable alcoolique plus tard, **se moqua Henry**

\- De toi à moi mec, je pense que celui qui tiendra ce rôle sera William, **contra la jeune Gryffondor**

\- Pourquoi moi ? **Demanda ce dernier**

\- Parce que tu tien tellement bien l'alcool que tu ne t'arrête jamais, **dit-elle**

\- Pas faux ! **Sourit le concernée**

\- Depuis quand vous vous connaissez tous ? **Fit l'aîné des Black**

\- Ouh là … fallait pas poser cette question, **dit Freddy en souriant**

\- Pourquoi ça ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on se supporte tous, **dit Freddy**

\- Très longtemps, **renchérit Josh**

\- TROP longtemps, **ajouta Tessa**

\- Du genre combien de temps ?

\- On s'est tous connus on avait entre six et huit ans donc ça fait douze ans à peu près, **répondit Caroline.** Pendant nos vacances scolaires, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que l'on se voit.

\- Et quand on sera tous posé, nos études terminés et avec un bon job à la clef, on fera encore plus de bruit en profitant de la vie, **dit Freddy en levant sa bière** "

 **En entendant cela, Caroline, haussa les sourcils, Sirius qui l'avait vu comprit qu'elle n'en était pas convaincue à cause de la situation du monde magique. Car il savait qu'ils feraient partit d'une génération qui vont devoir se battre contre les ténèbres et que il y aurait peu de chance que Lily et elle aient encore le moindre contact avec leurs amis moldus. Bien sûr, il imaginait la chose mais ne pouvait la vivre pleinement car contrairement à elles, il n'avait connu qu'un seul et unique monde celui de la magie alors qu'elles, et comme beaucoup d'autres nés-moldus, il y avait le monde qui les avait vu naître et grandir avec des croyances tout à fait différentes et surtout une insouciance et une arrogance qui peuvent ou non être fatale.**

"- Ooooh j'adore cette chanson, **dit Ella en attrapant le bras de Caroline et** **Tessa** "

 **Elles se défoulèrent sur la piste de danse tandis que les garçons les regardaient amusés. Sirius regardait sa camarade, elle semblait tellement pleine de vie. Le chagrin de la perte de Paul était visible sur le visage de Caroline mais elle avait apparemment décidée de profiter de la vie sans forcément oublier celui qui fut son petit ami. Il l'a trouvait rayonnante quand elle souriait et il aimerait aller danser avec elle mais le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait à Arabella lui revint en mémoire, ce qui le cloua sur sa chaise.**

"- Hey les gars l'un de vous sait où est Lily ? **Demanda Freddy**

\- Elle est toujours dehors avec … ah merde je ne sais plus son nom, **répondit Paul**

\- James, **répondit Sirius,** mais mieux vaut qu'ils soient seuls, ces quatre premiers mois n'ont pas été facile pour eux et ils doivent mettre les choses à plats une bonne fois pour toute

\- Il y a eu des ennuis ? **S'inquiéta William**

\- Non disons qu'ils sont responsable de … la communauté entre élèves

\- Ah du genre des délégués des étudiants ? Connaissant Lilou, elle doit prendre son rôle au sérieux, **se moqua Henry**

\- Peut-être un peu trop au sérieux, **confirma Sirius**

\- Bon et si on allait danser ? **Proposa William** "

 **Minuit allait binetôt sonner et tous les clients du pub dansèrent comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain, cela était une façon de dire au revoir à l'année 1977 et d'accueillir l'année 1978 sous une bonne ambiance.**

* * *

 _ ***La chanson du début c'est une chanson de ABBA**_ **Thank you for the music** _ **qui est sortie en 1977**_

* * *

 _ **On se retrouve bientôt pour la seconde partie de ce nouvel an mais aussi pour le dernier chapitre de cette première partie**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	20. C'est la fête, partie 2

_**Je vais donc commencer par ma phrase habituelle ... Aloha**_ _ **mes niffleurs, comment allez-vous ? Je vous souhaite une très bonne fête de pacques. Mangez plein plein de chocolat cela redonne le sourire en ces temps compliqué. C**_ _ **omment se passe votre confinement ? Pour ma part eh bien ... horaires aménagées pour le travail puisque je travail à dans une enseigne alimentaire.**_

 _ **Nous nous donc retrouvons pour le dernier chapitre de cette première partie. J'espère que la première vous a plu car je pense la la seconde, donc celle-ci va encore plus vous faire plaisir. Sachez aussi que ce chapitre concernant ce nouvel an 1977/78 était dans la tête dés que j'ai commencer l'écriture du quatrième chapitre. A l'heure actuelle ... soit 16h54 le 26 mars 2020 (la veille de l'anniversaire de notre tête de bûche préférée alias James Potter) je vais commencer tout juste l'écriture du chapitre 23, donc autant vous dire que je n'ai point cessée d'écrire. Nous reprenons donc là où nous avons quitté Lily, Caroline, Sirius et James en plein Londres moldus avec les amis moldus de nos amies.**_

 _ **Ensuite pour en venir sur un sujet plus sérieux, j'espère sincèrement que vous vous portez bien, que vous respectez les consignes de sûreté pendant cette crise sanitaire que nous traversons actuellement. Pour celles et ceux qui travaillent je vous dit bravo, pour celles et ceux qui sont à la maison courage car en restant chez vous (ce qui n'est pas facile j'en convient), vous garantissez la vie de plusieurs personnes ainsi que la votre et celle de votre entourage. Prenez soin de vous et de votre famille.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC_

* * *

 **Précédemment :** Le monde sorcier et le monde moldus fêtent le nouvel an. Pour Lily et Caroline, il y a un avant fête chez Freddy où ils commencèrent cette soirée par un bon repas, de la musique et un jeu de défit. Après cela ils allèrent au British's Café où ils décidèrent de prendre les choses en main en amusant la galerie. De son coté, James était passé voir les parents de Kelsie avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami. Sirius et lui se préparent pour passer le nouvel an à faire la tournée des bars, jusqu'à que Sirius trouve Lily, très ivre, qui invita les deux Maraudeurs à se joindre à eux. Rapidement les moldus apprécièrent James et Sirius. Seulement James se sentant légèrement mal alla prendre l'air et il alla à l'extérieur, Lily vint le rejoindre et ils commencèrent à discuter. Un peu plus tard, Sirius sauve Caroline d'un client trop alcoolisé et le gérant du bar le renvoyant sur le champ. Puis les deux préfets en chef rentrèrent à l'intérieur pour le décompte. En attendant que minuit sonne, tous le monde s'amusaient.

* * *

 **.**

 **20 – C'est la fête, partie 2**

 **.**

 **Au même moment à l'extérieur, James et Lily se racontèrent leurs vacances d'été, ou plutôt c'est Lily qui parlait étant donné qu'elle avait lut toute les lettres de James. Ils furent interrompue par un client particulièrement énervé et chaperonné par le gérant du bar. Quand ce client fut dans le taxi, Garry fit un geste à Lily qui lui répondit.**

"- Eh bien pour que Garry escorte un client hors de son bar, c'est qu'il a dû bien l'énerver, **dit-elle**

\- Pourtant c'est habituel non ?

\- Pas pour Garry, normalement il dit un avertissement mais quand il passe à l'acte … crois moi qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'être sur son chemin. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- On demandera à Caroline et Sirius

\- Ouais à condition qu'eux aussi ne se soient pas disputés en notre absence ? Par ailleurs tu sais pourquoi ils sont en froids ?

\- Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître non je n'en sais rien du tout. A moi aussi ça fait bizarre de les savoir en froids alors qu'il ont toujours eu … une amitié spéciale

\- Spéciale comme celle que tu as avec Black

\- Sirius est plus qu'un ami pour moi … voir même plus qu'un meilleur ami. Pour moi il s'agit du frère que je n'ai jamais eu

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Avec Caroline c'est pareil, nous nous connaissons depuis que nous avons l'âge de cinq ans et ça fait longtemps que nous avons passé le simple stade de l'amitié"

 **James jeta un regard inquisiteur à Lily le remarqua aussitôt avant de rougir en comprenant l'arrière pensée de son camarade.**

"- Pas comme tu le penses ! **Dit-elle.**

\- Alors dis moi car je n'y vois pas très clair dans tes propos … même si j'ai mes lunettes sur le nez

\- Pff … ce que je veux dire que c'est que Caroline et moi nous sommes plus qu'amie, meilleure amie ou même sœur. Elle me connaît mieux que personne et je la connais mieux que personne.

\- Mouais …

\- T'as déjà entendu parlé du coup de foudre amicale ou de l'âme sœur en amitié

\- Parce que ça existe ? **Plaisanta James**

\- Ouais, Caroline a été mon coup de foudre en amitié quand nous nous sommes connu et maintenant je la considère comme mon âme sœur amicale. Elle a toujours été là dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Combien de fois il m'arrivais d'aller chez elle à l'improviste et que mes parents téléphonaient chez les Bernard pour demander si j'étais bien arrivé alors que je ne leur aies même pas dis où j'allais et inversement pour elle. Toutes les deux nous avons vécut beaucoup de choses ensemble. La lettre de Poudlard, la rentrée, les premières gloires, les premiers échecs. La mort de mes parents entre autre, nos premiers pétage de plomb, nos premières gueule de bois et j'en passe. Parfois sa sœur cadette dit que nous sommes une seule et même personne mais séparée en deux corps différents. Et avec le temps je réalise qu'elle a raison

\- Et comment elle a raison je me souviendrai toute ma vie de la fois où on était en cours de Sortilège en cinquième année vous vous regardiez les yeux dans les yeux et à l'unisson vous avez prononcées la même phrase alors que vous étiez à l'opposer l'une de l'autre. Où bien la fois où vous avez écrit la même phrase durant l'examen de Métamorphose quand on était en quatrième année et encore une fois vous n'étiez pas à coté. Tu étais tout devant alors qu'elle était tout au fond de la salle

\- Ma mère appelait ça de la télépathie amicale, **sourit-elle**

\- Mais parfois vous continuez de vous regarder comme si vous étiez en pleine discussion mais en silence et je t'avoue que ça fait peur par moments ? Vous vous comprenez en un seul regard

\- Ouais comme Black et toi

\- Pas à ce point Evans !"

 **Lily ricana et le silence s'installa. Pour une raison tout à fait inconnue, il semblait que le temps se soit arrêté et qu'une bulle se soit formé autour d'eux. La neige ne tombait plus sur eux, la musique semblait être très loin derrière eux, les passant ne passaient pas devant eux. Ils étaient seuls et rien ne pouvait les déranger.**

 **En regardant Lily, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aussitôt à Kelsie. Elles se ressemblait tellement sur certains points … même si elles étaient différentes à bien des égards.**

"- Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à Kelsie, **dit Lily comme si elle avait comprit le fond de ses pensées.**

\- Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute

\- Ce … ce n'est pas tout à fait vrais. Elle voyait que j'étais seule à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et … comme j'étais encerclé, elle s'est dépêchée de venir m'aider. Alors qu'il y avait un moyen de fuir, j'ai saisie l'opportunité, je croyais qu'elle me suivait mais en me retournant …

\- Hey Lily ce n'est pas ta faute ! Ce sont eux qui l'ont tuée pas toi !

\- Si elle n'était pas venue m'aider, tu aurai pu passer ton nouvel an avec elle et …

\- On m'a toujours dis qu'on ne devait pas remplacer une vie par une autre. C'est vrais que j'aurai dû passer ce nouvel an avec Kelsie mais la vie en a malheureusement décidé autrement. Il y aura toujours un partie de moi qui aurait adoré être avec elle à ce moment là mais je suis quand même heureux d'être là, ici et maintenant. Si je pense comme ça c'est parce qu'un jour elle m'a apprit que pour rendre hommage à une personne qui a beaucoup comptée, on doit continuer de vivre l'instant présent et profiter de chaque instant."

 **Lily ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette éventualité. Pour sa part, elle avait reprit goût à la vie qu'après de long mois de deuil suite au décès de ses parents. Durant son long travail de deuil, Lily se forçait à sourire, elle se forçait à sortir pour ne pas rester enfermé, elle se forçait même de tout accepter alors qu'en vérité, elle ne voulait qu'une chose. Foutre tout en l'air pour avoir ne serai-ce qu'un court instant avec ses parents.**

 **Personne ne le savait mais … quand tous le monde dormait, il lui arrivait de s'asseoir devant la fenêtre pour regarder l'extérieur baigné dans l'obscurité de la nuit tout en laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle frissonna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.**

"- Bon on devrai rentrer, il va bientôt falloir faire le décompte, **dit-elle en se levant suivit de James** "

 **Les dix dernières secondes avant la nouvelle année arrivèrent et tous les clients du pub hurlèrent et quand minuit sonna ce fut un explosion de joie. L'année 1977 avait laissé place à l'année 1978 et tous avaient hâte de voir ce qu'elle leur réservait.**

 **Caroline et Lily se prirent dans les bras avant d'être rejoint par leurs amis moldus et tous ensemble ils firent un câlin groupé. De leur coté, James et Sirius prirent une bière et trinquèrent afin de se souhaiter la bonne année, Lily arriva vers eux et donna une étreinte à Sirius avant de passer à James. Seulement quand ils se regardèrent, le temps semblait suspendre à nouveau son vol et ils se retrouvaient seuls dans leur bulle.**

"- Bonne année Lily Jolie, **dit James** "

 **C'en fut trop pour la jeune femme, elle n'écouta plus sa raison et se laissa aller aux pulsions que son cœur lui intimait de faire depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle se jeta dans les bras de James. Le jeune homme la réceptionna et lui rendit son étreinte, sous le regard ravi de Caroline qui sourit de toute ses dents. Elle sentit un bras autour de ses épaules et regarda la personne qui venait de faire ce geste. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que c'était Sirius qui regardait lui aussi leurs meilleurs amis avec un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.**

 **Puis il baissa son regard vers Caroline qui n'avait pas détourné son regard de lui. Il lui présenta son poing et la jeune femme comprit que pour le temps d'une soirée ils oubliaient leur dispute. Elle répondit en tapant légèrement dans le poing du jeune homme. Puis Sirius la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura dans l'oreille.**

"- J'espère que cette nouvelle année t'apportera beaucoup de bonheur Caroline, car tu le mérites vraiment. Bonne année ma tornade française !

\- Et moi j'espère que cette nouvelle année t'apportera autant de bonheur que moi, bonne année Sirius ! **Répondit-elle sur le même ton.** "

 **Quand ils se séparèrent, ils virent leurs meilleurs amis toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent mutuellement.**

 **Pour James cette étreinte dura bien trop longtemps mais il n'avait pas envie de laisser Lily s'éloigner. Il se laissa enivrer par le parfum de sa camarade et son cœur commença à battre très vite. Il avait toujours aimer son parfum, cela apportait une fraîcheur et un goût sucré dans l'atmosphère.**

"- Bonne année à toi aussi James, **répondit-elle** "

 **Il mit fin à cette étreinte et la regarda dans ses yeux où il commença à s'y noyer. Et c'est alors qu'il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus laisser Lily lui filer à nouveau entre ses doigts. Il ne devait pas la laisser filer au risque qu'il le regrette plus tard. Alors il se pencha doucement vers elle, pour ne pas la brusquer. Il sentit la main de la jeune femme se perdre dans ses cheveux afin de réduire l'espace qu'il y avait entre leur bouches.**

 **Ce fut une explosion de sensation qui naissait au creux de leur ventre. Un artifice de joie, de bonheur, de fierté et d'amour les envahit. Ils étaient seuls au monde, ils ne voyaient plus rien autour d'eux, ils n'entendaient même pas Sirius et Caroline hurler de joie, ni même les sifflements et les applaudissements des amis moldus des deux jeunes femmes. James avait envie de rester comme ça pour toujours mais le besoin d'air les rappela à l'ordre et ils furent dont obligés de se séparer. Mais le préfet en chef la souleva du sol et il tourna sur lui même amena Lily à rire. Quand il la reposa au sol, ils furent interrompu par Caroline qui avait posée sur chacun une main sur leur épaules.**

"- Un seul mot … **commença-t-elle,** ENFIN !"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Le reste de la nuit se passa dans la musique, la danse, la joie, le bonheur et beaucoup beaucoup de bière. Garry qui avait prévu le coup, appela un certains nombres de taxi pour ramener ses clients chez eux en toute sécurité. Il regarda les jeunes adultes qu'il avait vu grandir au fur et à mesure des étés qui passaient quand ils venaient durant leur nombreuses après-midi et il sourit tandis qu'il passait un bref passage de nettoyage dans son bar.**

 **A l'extérieur, Caroline, Lily et leurs amis moldus avaient prévu de terminer la soirée de la nouvelle année chez Freddy étant donné que ses parents n'était pas au pays. Ils invitèrent même James et Sirius à ce joindre à eux et ils acceptèrent. Mais Lily n'avait pas envie de prendre le taxi, préférant marcher pour aller jusqu'à chez son ami, une solution que ce dernier n'aimait pas trop.**

"- Fred, tu habites à vingt-cinq minutes grand max à pieds, je peux très bien le faire. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air avant que mon estomac ne parte définitivement en vrille, **répliqua-t-elle**

\- Tu ne vas pas rester seule, dans les rues alors qu'il est … quatre heure et demi du matin ! **Dit-il en regarda sa montre.** Et puis vu notre état, tu vas mettre plus de temps !

\- On a déjà marcher jusque chez moi et j'habite à quarante-cinq minutes d'ici à pied et pourtant on l'a déjà fait !

\- Lilou … **commença William**

\- Si vous voulez, je reste avec elle comme ça elle ne sera pas seule, **dit James qui tenait Lily par la taille** "

 **Tous les jeunes moldus regardèrent James en arquant un sourcil alors que derrière Sirius et Caroline souriaient discrètement ayant devinés les intentions cachés de leur préfète en chef. Puis ce fut comme une lampe qui s'alluma pour tous le monde.**

"- Hey Lily si tu voulais rester seule avec ton copain, fallait le dire, on aurait très bien comprit, **dit William en lui adressant un clin d'œil**

\- Quoi ? Mais …

\- T'en fais pas, on est toutes passée par là chérie, **se moqua Tessa**

\- De toute façon, connaissant mama Bernard, je suis certaine que tu as tous ce qu'il te faut ! **Ajouta Ella**

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que …

\- En voiture, **cria Freddy** "

 **Ils montèrent tous dans les taxis laissant James et Lily seuls en pleine rue. Ils regardèrent les deux véhicule s'éloigner alors qu'ils ne bougeaient pas. D'un coup, Lily se réveilla de sa surprise et se demanda à quoi pouvait bien penser ses amis.**

"- T'es prête pour vingt minutes de marche ? **Demanda James**

\- Ah non, là ils m'ont coupés toute envie de marcher pour les rejoindre, **répondit-elle,** mais je me vois mal passer la nuit dehors !

\- Sirius et moi on a réservé deux chambres au Chaudron Baveur et c'est à cinq minutes d'ici à pieds.

\- Et si on prenait le magicobus ? **Demanda Lily en le regardant en souriant**

\- A cette heure là, je pense que Ernie Danlmur est en plein sommeil profond, **répondit James**

\- Alors ce serai dommage de réveiller ce pauvre homme qui n'a rien demander … bon ben va pour cinq minutes de marche !"

 **Il mit ses mains dans ses poches te lui proposa son bras, elle accepta et commencèrent à marcher. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, ils ne s'étaient retrouvés seuls plus de deux minutes et là ils s'apprêtaient à passer la nuit ensemble, comme si tout cela était normal depuis de nombreuses années.**

"- Comment ça se fait que vous ne parliez jamais de vos amis à Poudlard ? **Demanda James**

\- Je ne sais pas … sûrement pour les protéger.

\- Les protéger ?

\- Au vue de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde magique, la montée de ce taré et tous ce l'on a vécut ces quatre derniers mois et les années précédentes, Caroline et moi, par instinct, on n'a jamais mentionner les prénoms de nos amis, **dit-elle.** Et pourtant Merlin sait combien on voulait parler d'eux, car on vécut des choses tous ensemble assez épique, **sourit-elle**

\- Comme par exemple ce pari que tu as perdu et t'as amenée à te couper les cheveux ?

\- Entre autre ouais !"

 **Mais Lily ne voulait pas parler de ses amis, elle voulait parler de lui et rien que de lui. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool ou non mais elle voulait tout savoir : son plat préféré, son dessert préféré, sa glace préférée, son parfum préféré, son livre préféré, sa musique préférée, sa couleur préférés. Les voyages qu'il a fait ou qu'il aimerai faire. Ce qu'il aimait faire en dehors de Poudlard.**

 **Elle le regarda alors qu'il regardait droit devant lui. Puis par une nouvelle impulsion de la soirée, elle le poussa gentiment contre le mur et l'embrassa à nouveau en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle sentit ceux du jeune homme passer autour de sa taille afin de la serrer encore plus contre lui. Elle pouvait aussi sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et prêt y en sortit tellement il battait fort. A nouveau, ils se séparèrent par manque d'air et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Chacun pouvait y lire le désir qui les aminait en cet instant.**

 **Mais devaient-ils le suivre ou bien faire les choses plus simplement ?**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **En rentrant chez Freddy, Sirius fut conquit en voyant la simplicité de la maison du moldu. Il avait peu l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit. Il était plus habitué à vivre dans des lieux où le luxe et la grandeur était de mise tandis que là, dans cette maison, ça respirait la simplicité et la joie de vivre. Ils se regroupèrent dans le salon et alors qu'il pensait qu'ils allaient terminer cette soirée dans le calme, il vit leur hôte venir avec une caisse remplit d'autre bouteilles mais cette fois-ci que de bière. Il regarda Caroline en prendre une et le lui proposer. Il accepta mais resta tout de même dans la sécurité de rester plus calme.**

"- Alors vous parier combien ? **Demanda Paul**

\- Parier ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Parier sur le fait à quelle heure on va se coucher, **répondit Caroline.** L'an passé nous avons tenu jusqu'à sept heure du matin !

\- Cette année je dis sept heure et demi, **répondit Ella**

\- Moi sept heure quarante cinq, **répondit Josh**

\- Pareil, **confirma Henry**

\- Non je suis d'accord avec Ella, je dirai sept heure trente, **dit Freddy.** Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties quand même

\- Euh je vais être plus pessimiste que vous, je dirai sept heures et quart, **dit Tessa**

\- Pareil, **répondit Paul**

\- Il ne manque plus que William, Caroline et Sirius, **désigna Freddy**

\- Eh bien ça va vous étonner mais je suis du même avis de Josh et Henry, **répondit William**

\- Alors je vais pousser le bouchon encore plus loin, **sourit Caroline,** je dit que l'on peu tenir jusqu'à huit heure !

\- A ouais quand même, t'es au courant que tu va devoir rentrer chez toi ? **Se moqua Freddy.** Et tu habites assez loin, le métro est à vingt minutes à pieds d'ici et tu as trois stations à faire !

\- Merci je suis parfaitement ua courant, **dit Caroline.** Mais je sais aussi que je dors ici ce soir … ou plutôt ce matin !

\- En parlant de rentrer chez soi, vous pensez que Lily va rentrer comment ? **Demanda Ella**

\- On t'en fais pas pour ça, elle est entre de bonnes mains, **rassura Caroline,** James n'a pas bu tant que ça et il saura gérer la situation. N'est-ce pas Sirius ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Vu le nombre de fois où te mettais bien quand il y avait une soirée le week-end

\- Ah … oui et puis j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir Lily saoule et elle est sympathique, **répondit-t-il**

\- Lily saoule ? Pendant la périodes scolaires ? Mais pourquoi au nom de dieu, je ne suis pas dans votre école ? **Dit William.** Je donnerai tout ce que je possède pour voir ça !

\- Eh mec calme toi, ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, **dit Caroline.**

\- Aaaah j'ai comme la sensation que notre petite Lilou va voir le loup, **sourit Tessa bêtement**

\- Tessa !

\- Ben quoi ? On ne l'a jamais vu avec un garçon ! **Répondit-elle.** Jusqu'à que je la vois embrasser James ce soir, je me demandais si elle n'avait finalement pas une préférence pour les filles.

\- Eh tu dis n'importe quoi, elle est déjà sortit avec des garçons, rappelle toi Hans Lowell en août 75, **dit Ella**

\- Ça ne compte, c'était un amour de vacances, **contra Tessa**

\- Bien sur que si ça compte, c'est comme ça que Mr et Mrs Evans se sont rencontrés, **dit Caroline,** à la base ce n'était qu'un simple amour de vacances mais ils ont continués leur histoire

\- Ah je ne savais pas, **dit Tessa**

\- Bon et si on arrêtait de parler de Lily, elle risque d'avoir les oreilles qui siffle à tout bout de champ la pauvre, **conseilla Caroline**

\- Bonne idée et si on jouait au jeu de la bouteille ? **Suggéra Josh**

\- Allons-y"

 **Le jeune homme plaça une bouteille vide tandis que les autres firent une ronde. Les joueurs auraient droit à deux choix : une action ou une vérité. Afin de avoir qui allait commencer, ils tirèrent au sort et ce fut Freddy qui tourna la bouteille qui s'arrêta devant Ella. Elle choisit l'option action qui fut celle de trier trente disques par ordre alphabétique en moins d'une minutes. La jeune fille s'exécute et réussit à le faire alors qu'il lui restait deux seconde. Puis elle tourna à son tour la bouteille qui pointa cette fois-ci Paul. Celui-ci choisit l'option vérité et Ella lui posa la question de savoir ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Il répondit franchement qu'il la trouvait mignonne gentille, parfois fofolle mais que c'était tout ce faisait son charme. Sa réponse entraîna des « ouh » moqueur tandis qu'Ella se leva pour lui embrasser la joue. Puis Paul fit tourner la bouteille qui désigna cette fois-ci Caroline. Sans réfléchir elle choisit action.**

"- Tu as trente secondes pour te déshabiller et de rhabiller, bijoux comprit, complètement. Bien entendu tu gardes tes sous-vêtements !

\- T'es quand même au courant que j'ai une combinaison ? **Dit-elle**

\- Merci je sais !

\- Et qu'elle est en bustier !

\- Oui

\- Par conséquent, je n'ai pas de soutien-gorge, **dit-elle en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine**

\- Ah … ben écoute, tu le fais quand même mais de dos comme ça on ne verra rien !

\- On en a fait des défit à la con mais ça … c'est un tout autre niveau, **dit-elle en se levant et en se mettant de dos**

\- Attention … **dit Freddy** … go"

 **Rapidement, elle retira ses chaussures, ses bijoux, descendit la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison avant de la retirer, se retrouvant ainsi uniquement vêtu d'un tanga en dentelle noir. Elle profita aussi pour détacher ses cheveux avant de se les rattacher en chignon cette fois-ci.**

"- Depuis quand t'es aussi bien foutu, **dit William**

\- Hey, **dit Caroline en se tournant tout en couvrant ses seins avec ses mains**

\- Il te reste que dix secondes, **dit Freddy**

\- Ok d'accord on se calme ! **Dit-elle** "

 **Elle remit ses bijoux, sa combinaison et quand elle ferma la fermeture, elle prit la peau au passage mais ne s'en formalisa pas et continua, une fois qu'elle eut bouclé ses chaussures, elle se retourna victorieuse.**

"- Tadam ! **Dit-elle en levant les bras en l'air**

\- Chanceuse ! **Ironisa Paul**

\- Mais avouez que vous en avez profiter pour vous rincer l'œil, **dit-elle**

\- Ouais surtout sur ton joli petit fessier, **se moqua Henry**

\- Espèce de petit pervers ! **Dit-elle en lui adressant un geste obscène du doigt.** Par contre ma peau ne vous remercie pas, **dit-elle en ouvrant légèrement la fermeture** "

 **Elle vit qu'effectivement, la peau qui s'était coincé, était devenu rouge mais que ce n'était pas aussi grave et que que ça allait se transformer en bleu.**

"- Tu vas y survivre, **dit William,** allé fait tourner la bouteille"

 **Elle fit tourner la bouteille qui pointa Tessa qui choisit action. Voulant s'amuser un peu, Caroline regarda Sirius qui arqua un sourcil.**

"- Je m'excuse d'avance mais je pense que ça te fera quand même plaisir

\- De quoi ? **Dit-il en souriant**

\- Tessa je te défit de faire une danse sexy à Sirius mais sans retirer tes vêtement s'il te plaît !

\- Je dis oui sans hésiter pour un si beau jeune homme, **dit la concernée en se levant** "

 **Freddy apporta une chaise où Sirius prit place et se laissa faire quand la jeune moldue se déhancha. Il sourit bêtement mais au fond de lui il était un peu gêné. Non pas parce que c'était une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas mais parce que c'était une amie de Caroline et recevoir une danse aussi lascive devant sa camarade le perturbait légèrement. Mais il se prêta au jeu en se disant que c'était elle qui avait lancée ce défit et qu'il ne lui devait rendre aucun compte.**

 **Quand la danse se termina, Tessa fit tourner la bouteille qui pointa William qui choisit l'option vérité. Elle lui demanda avec qu'elle fille de leur bande il aimerai sortir. Il répondit que si elle était dans le même lycée qu'eux, il aurai sans nul doute demandé à Lily, mais étant donné qu'elle ne l'était pas, il ne le ferai pas surtout qu'en plus elle avait embrasser James. Donc il ne ferai rien mais par contre, il se tourna vers Tessa, et il lui proposa d'aller un de ces,jours boire un verre rien que tout les deux. Cette soudaine action surprit tous le monde qui éclata de rire mais Tessa accepta néanmoins. Puis il fit tourner la bouteille qui pointe Sirius cette fois-ci, le maraudeurs prit l'option action.**

"- Alors au hasard, **commença-t-il,** dis nous un signe astrologique

\- Verseau, **répondit Sirius**

\- Eh bien ton action sera d'embrasser nos chères amies qui sont du signe astrologique verseau !

\- Oh putain encore heureux que Lily ne soit pas là, **dit Caroline en rigolant**

\- Qui est Verseau ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Désolé mais je suis Bélier, **dit Ella**

\- Et moi taureau, **dit Tessa**

\- Et toi Caroline ? **Dit Freddy en connaissant la réponse**

\- Poisson, **mentit-elle**

\- N'importe quoi, **dit Henry,** tu es née le premier février. Et le signer verseau est du vingt janvier jusqu'au dix-huit février. Donc tu es verseau !

\- Allé hop, **encouragea Josh**

\- Hey c'est lui, **dit-elle en pointant Sirius,** qui doit faire l'action, pas moi !

\- Oui mais tu es verseau donc tu te plis à la règle, **fit Paul**

\- Allé ma tornade française ramènes toi, **dit Sirius en l'aida à se relever**

\- Hein … mais …"

 **Elle sut quoi dire quand elle sentit le parfum de Sirius _« menthe fraîche, une odeur de cuir et une légère odeur de tabac »_ , c'était exactement les odeurs qu'elle avait sentit lors du cours sur l'Amortentia. Ce qui correspondait donc au fait qu'elle avait enfin réaliser qu'elle avait des sentiments pour son camarade. Et quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elle ferma les yeux afin de profiter de chaque sensation que cela lui produisait car elle savait que ça allait vite se finir. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait prévu c'est du ballet dansant que leur langue faisait. Elle n'osait pas passer une main dans les cheveux sombre du jeune homme alors, elle se contenta de les poser sur sa taille. Quand il mit fin au baiser, elle resta figée quelques secondes avant de se rasseoir. Sirius fit tourner la bouteille qui désigna à nouveau Ella. **

**Mais Caroline n'était plus concentrée sur le jeu. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'aller se coucher afin de pouvoir rêver encore et encore de ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangés. Mais il ne fallait pas que cela se fasse rapidement. Elle fut à nouveau désigner au hasard et cette fois-ci elle choisit vérité. Freddy lui posa la question de sa position sexuelle favorite et elle répondit que c'était …**

"- Le cadenas, **répondit-elle**

\- Le cadenas ? **Répéta Tessa**

\- Classique mais bien choisit

\- Merci, **dit-elle avant de bailler**

\- Ouh là, Caroline seras-tu la première à nous quitter ? **Se moqua Josh**

\- Je pensais être capable de tenir jusqu'à huit mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. Alors je vais fumer une dernière cigarette et au dodo, **dit-elle en se levant.** Je peux t'en prendre une Fred ?

\- Attends je vais m'en fumer une aussi, je te la paye, **dit Sirius qui se leva aussi**

\- Ah bah alors j'arr … quoi ? **Dit William quand il fut forcé de se rasseoir par Tessa et Paul qui lui firent les gros yeux.** "

 **Sur la terrasse, alors qu'elle se couvrait de son manteau, Sirius lui proposa une cigarette qu'elle alluma avant de lui tendre son briquet, il l'alluma à son tour et regarda le ciel.**

"- Alors, cette soirée passé sans baguette ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Étrange mais sympathique, **répondit-il**

\- Je sais que c'est différents du monde sorcier mais … dans un sens c'est assez cool de ne pas utiliser la magie.

\- Vous n'avez jamais vos baguettes sur vous quand vous êtes en dehors de Poudlard ?

\- Black, quelle est la règle numéro un pour un sorcier ?

\- Toujours avoir sa baguette sur soi

\- Alors tu as la réponse à ta question !

\- Et elle est où la tienne ?

 **Caroline montra ses cheveux et Sirius remarqua alors la baguette de sa camarade.**

"- Ingénieux !

\- Je sais"

 **Ils prirent chacun une bouffée avant de l'expirer.**

"- Le cadenas donc !

\- De quoi ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Ta position préférée

\- Oh, **dit-elle gênée**

\- C'est une position classique mais qui à son petit effet je dois l'admettre, **dit-il en prenant une nouvelle bouffée**

\- On peut … on peut ne pas parler de ça, **dit-elle en rougissant**

\- A ta guise mais pour ta gouverne sache que ma position préférée, c'est la missionnaire

\- Sirius, **dit-elle en rougissant encore plus**

\- Désolé …, **dit-il en souriant,** ou pas !

\- Je vais me coucher, **dit-elle en écrasant sa cigarette**

\- Eh Bernard

\- Quoi ?

\- Par rapport à ton premier défit et le mien je ne dirai qu'une chose …

\- … **haussant les épaules**

\- WHAOU !"

 **Caroline ricana et rentra mais quand elle se retrouva à l'étage, elle sourit de plus belle car elle se rendit compte que dans le _« whaou »_ de son camarade, il y avait une sorte de compliment et elle en était flatter. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il ne s'était pas empêcher de la regarder pendant qu'elle se déshabillait rapidement avant de se rhabiller. Quand elle se coucha, elle souriait encore et pour une fois, depuis quelques semaines, elle savait qu'elle allait bien dormir.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Quand elle entra dans la chambre que James avait réservé au Chaudron Baveur, Lily n'osa pas s'asseoir sur lit. De une parce que elle risquait de s'endormir et de deux, elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle n'avait que ça en tête. Elle resta donc debout et regarda par la fenêtre. James arriva à son tour en ayant une bièreaubeurre il repéra la silhouette de Lily devant la fenêtre et il constata qu'elle avait retirée ses chaussures, et les bijoux. Il posa les deux verres sur la petite table et alla la rejoindre. Elle se laissa faire quand il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et quand il lui embrassa le creux de son épaule. Afin de mieux apprécier cette sensation, elle ferma les yeux avant de se retourner et de l'embrasser.**

 **Pour l'un comme pour l'autre c'était étrange d'avoir une telle intimité alors qu'ils avaient passés des années à se crier de dessus ou bien à se chamailler. Mais pour eux cela semblait bien loin maintenant comme si tout cela s'était déroulé dans une autre vie. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux chacun pouvant lire les sentiments de l'autre.**

"- Tu veux une biereaubeurre ? **Proposa-t-il**

\- Tu veux que l'alcool remonte ? **Se moqua Lily**

\- C'est sans alcool, **rassura-t-il en souriant**

\- Alors je veux bien"

 **Ils avancèrent vers la table où James prit les deux verres, lui en tendit un. Ils trinquèrent et prirent une gorgée, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient célébrer autre que la nouvelle année. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas aussi, c'était engager une conversation par gêne ou par timidité. Mais le jeune homme venait d'avoir une brillante idée, après avoir poser son verre, il invita Lily à danser et la jeune femme accepta. C'est une musique silencieuse qu'ils dansèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**

"- Je ne sais pas toi, mais j'en connais qui vont être sur les fesses quand ils vont apprendre pour nous deux, **dit-elle en posant sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme**

\- Je pense que Sirius ce fera un malin plaisir de le faire

\- Tes fans vont être déçut

\- M'en fiche, pour le moment il n'y en a qu'une qui m'intéresse !

\- Je n'ai jamais été une de tes fans

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que je parlais de toi, **se moqua-t-il**

\- Espèce de troll des montagnes, **dit-elle en le frappant gentiment sur l'épaule**

\- C'est tellement facile de te faire démarrer au quart de tour, **rigola-t-il**

\- Bon si tu le prends, comme ça je vais me coucher dans la chambre de Black, **dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte**

\- Pas si vite, **la rattrapa-t-il** "

 **Il la reprit dans ses bras pour l'éloigner encore plus de la porte et il s'échouèrent sur le lit. James la maintenant fortement dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de le quitter.**

"- Potter lâche moi tu m'appuie sur l'estomac, **dit-elle en retenant un fou rire**

\- A condition que tu ne parte pas de cette chambre, **dit-il**

\- Comme si j'en avais envie !"

 **Il la relâcha et elle se tourna sur le coté pour le regarder. Elle pourrait passer des heures et des heures à le regarder. Elle aperçut à nouveau les nuances de gris dans ses yeux bleu, la fossette au coin de sa bouche, et le grain de beauté sur le lobe de son oreille. Elle passa son doigt sur la fossette en question avant de le promener en traçant les traits de ce visage si parfait à ses yeux. Si elle pouvait se noyer dans un océan elle aimerai que ce soit le bleu de ses yeux car elle savait qu'il ne la laisserai tomber.**

"- Je vais peut-être allé me brosser les dents, **dit-elle,** depuis tout à l'heure j'ai une haleine de chacal avec l'alcool

\- J'ai déjà connu pire

\- Toi peut-être mais pour moi c'est horrible, **dit-elle en se levant,** mais je n'ai pas de brosse à dent, **réalisa-t-elle**

\- Tu peux prendre la mienne si tu veux"

 **Elle alla dans la salle de bain et se lavant les dents, elle réalisa en même temps qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre pour la nuit. Elle se fit une raison en se disant qu'elle dormirait avec ses vêtements. James vint la rejoindre et lui posa un t-shirt sur l'épaule.**

"- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Tu te sentiras plus à l'aise dedans, même si ta tenue et magnifique, je pense que les paillettes de ton haut te gratteront

\- Et toi ?

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai mon jogging."

 **Il sortit afin de la laisser de déshabiller pour vêtir de son t-shirt. Elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un vieux t-shirt de Quidditch et que par bonheur il était trop grand pour elle que qu'il lui arrivait jusqu'en dessous des fesses. D'un coup de baguette, elle se démaquilla et se mouilla le visage. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de ramener ses mèches vers l'arrière en même temps qu'elle laissa la place à James pour se brosser les dents. Elle prit place sur le lit et comprit qu'elle ne se sentait pas le moins du monde gêner alors qu'elle allait partager sa nuit avec lui. Quand il s'allongea en dessous des couvertures à son tour, elle était recroqueviller sur elle même laissant uniquement sa tête en dehors.**

"- Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais, **dit-il en souriant**

\- Je sais mais c'est comme ça que je m'endors avant de mettre sur le ventre et de ne plus bouger

\- Tu ne ronfles pas j'espère ?

\- Non, je ne fais pas de bruit, je ne prends pas de place et je ne gigote pas. En gros je ne fais rien quand je dors

\- Pas très rassurant, j'ai un sommeil léger alors si tu ne bouge pas un minimum je risque de me dire que tu es morte

\- Si jamais tu as des doutes, prends mon pouls et tu verras que je suis toujours en vie"

 **Comme elle était dos à lui, il en profita pour se rapprocher de passer un bras autour de sa taille. La main de la jeune femme prit la sienne et la ramena tout contre son cœur. James pouvait sentir ce cœur si bienveillant battre sous ses doigts mais il sentait aussi sur son poignet la poitrine de la jeune femme qui montait et descendit quand elle respirait. De son pouce, James fit des petits rond et il ferma les yeux.**

"- James !

\- Hum ?

\- Si tu penses que ton pouce fait des ronds sur ma main, sache que c'est pas le cas"

 **En effet quand son pouce rencontre une petite bosse, il comprit qu'il était en train de toucher la poitrine de Lily à travers son t-shirt. Ce petit geste eut l'effet que le désir en lui se réveilla. Il se décala légèrement afin de ne pas la perturber mais elle se retourna vers lui et lui embrassa dans le cou. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle posa timidement les mains sur son torse nu et qu'elle suivait la courbe de ses muscles. Puis quand les mains de la jeune femme furent sur les siennes, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et posa les posa les mains de James sur ses cuisses. D'instinct, il se releva en position assise et l'embrassa follement. Il passa ses main sous le t-shirt et caressa les courbes de Lily. Il remonta lentement et quand il rencontra les seins de Lily, il les caressa doucement avant de commencer à jouer avec à l'aide de ses pouces. Les petits souffles de Lily lui indiquèrent qu'elle aimait ça alors il accentua la taquinerie. Mais la jeune femme sentait qu'il ne devait pas être à l'aise puisqu'elle retira le t-shirt, elle se retrouva donc uniquement vêtu de son tanga en dentelle et passa ses bras autour de James afin de le serrer contre elle.**

 **James sentait les seins de Lily sur son torse alors que ses mains se baladaient maintenant sur les hanches de Lily. Il était conscient qu'elle devait sentir la bosse qui commençait à se former dans son jogging et il fut surprit de voir que cela ne semblait pas la perturber. Il laissa donc sa bouche pour aller embrasser les deux montagnes qui le rendait fou alors qu'il les voyait libre pour la première fois. Il les embrassait, les léchait, les suçait amenant Lily à soupirer d'aise. Il la fit basculer sur le dos et se retrouvant ainsi au dessus d'elle. Si il était capable de la rendre ainsi rien qu'en lui touchant les seins, il voulait savoir où cela pouvait aller si il allait encore plus et peut-être plus loin. Mais alors qu'il était au niveau de son nombril, il se figea et la regarda.**

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Est-ce que … est-ce que tu as … déjà …

\- Je ne suis pas jamais allé plus loin que les préliminaires, **répondit-elle en comprenant la question muette de James**

\- Donc tu n'as jamais …

\- Non …

\- …

\- Ça y est envie de fuir ?

\- Le verbe « fuir », ne fait pas partit de mon vocabulaire Evans, **dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement** "

 **Cette fois-ci il y alla plus en douceur afin de lui rendre ce moment plus agréable. Il reprit sa descente vers le bas. Il embrassa le bas du ventre ce qui la fit frissonner et il comprit que cela était son point sensible vu qu'elle contractait le ventre. Délicatement, il retira le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait et entreprit de l'embrasser le cœur de la féminité de Lily. Il pouvait sentir une de ses petites mains dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle soupira de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus rapidement.**

"- Oh mon dieu, **dit-elle avant de se mordre son avant bras droit**

\- Ah non moi c'est James, **dit-il**

\- Tu plaisantes dans un moment aussi intense sérieusement ?

\- Me confondrai-tu avec mon meilleur ami ? **Sourit-il**

\- N'importe qu … oh là ! **Dit-elle en sentant la langue de James** "

 **Il continua de faire durer le plaisir en l'embrassant doucement puis pleinement. Alors qu'il sentait qu'elle allait bientôt arriver au septième ciel, il remonta subitement et l'embrassa. Il sentait les mains de Lily sur ses hanches avant qu'elle ne décide de retirer son jogging ainsi que son caleçon.**

"- Quelle précipitation, **sourit-il**

\- Pour qu'on soit à armes égales mon cher, **répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser dans le cou** "

 **Quand il se retrouva lui même en tenu d'Adam, il l'a laissa balader ses mains sur lui, augmentant ainsi son désir. Timidement, elle caressa sa virilité mais elle remonta bien vite afin de prendre le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains et de l'embrasser. En son fort intérieur, elle se sentait prête et elle voulait le lui faire comprendre à travers son baisers.**

"- T'es sûre ?

\- … **faisant un oui de la tête**

\- Arrête moi si jamais …

\- Tu comptes me faire du mal ?

\- Jamais de la vie !

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre."

 **Elle entoura les hanches du jeune homme avec ses jambes tandis qu'elle sentait son visage se perdre dans son cou. Il commença à se frayer un chemin et quand il rencontra la barrière, il entreprit de croiser ses doigts aux siens prêt à recevoir toute la douleur avec ses ongles.**

"- Oh … **soupira-t-elle quand la douleur s'intensifia** "

 **Le dernier rempart se brisa et il était enfin dans ce jardin tant convoités. Il resta immobile afin que son corps accepte de recevoir un étranger dans ce jardin exceptionnelle. La douleur laissa place à une toute autre sensation, elle voulait se mouvoir, commencer cette danse dont leurs corps étaient capable de faire. Elle voulait apprendre cette valse charnelle et sensuelle. Elle entreprit de bouger afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle en voulait plus. Il commença alors la cadence de façon lente et douce. Ses mains à elle venant se poser sur ses épaules tandis que la main droite de James l'aidait à se soutenir et la gauche était posé sur la hanche de la jeune femme. Seulement la cadence devint plus rapide et les souffles s'entrecoupèrent, les soupirs devinrent des sons et enfin l'extase vint le frapper en premier mais il continua et quand elle fut elle aussi au sommet, ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant qu'il ne pose sa tête sur le buste de la jeune femme. Tout en reprenant leur esprits, ils réalisèrent ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce qui les amena à rigoler silencieusement.**

 **Lui, James Fleamont Henry Potter, admiré par tous ces camarades, généralement apprécié par ses professeurs, grand joueur de Quidditch, meilleur élève en métamorphose, fils adoré par ses parents, ami adulé par ses amis, le chouchou de ses dames venait de vivre le plus beau moment que la vie ait pu lui offrir en faisant l'amour à Lily Evans.**

 **Elle, Lily Grace Evans, adorée par tous ses professeurs, favorite du professeur de potion, appréciée par tous ses camarades, certainement la sorcière la plus incroyable de sa promotion, fille aimée par ses parents, amie la plus dévouée venait de vivre sa première fois avec le garçon qu'elle aimait.**

"- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, **dit-il**

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Les autres vont littéralement tomber sur les fesses quand ils apprendront pour nous deux, **sourit-il"**

 **Ils éclatèrent de rire et en même temps, James se dégage d'elle pour se mettre sur le dos tandis que Lily se rapprocha de lui. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules afin de la rapprocher encore plus alors qu'elle posa une main sur son torse.**

"- Et moi je suis tout à fait d'accord avec tous ce qui se racontait à ton sujet, **dit-elle**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on racontait à mon sujet ?

\- Certaine n'en n'ont pas fait l'expérience mais il se disait que tu devais être génial dans ce domaine et je suis à même dire qu'elles sont loin de la vérité.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Tu es loin d'être génial … ce n'est que … ma première fois mais … tu as été prodigieux

\- Mais que de compliment miss Evans

\- Mes parents m'ont toujours apprit à dire les choses quand c'était superbe !

\- Arrête tu vas me faire rougir"

 **Elle frappa doucement sur le torse et le silence se fit dans la chambre. James regarda le plafond en souriant bêtement, il ne réalisa pas complètement qu'il tenait entre ses bras Lily Evans et qu'ils étaient collé nus dans le même lit. Si un jour, alors qu'il avait douze ans, on venait lui dire que Lily et lui se mettraient ensemble, il aurait probablement éclater de rire. Ou bien si on venait lui dire cette vérité alors alors qu'il était âgé de seize ans, il aurait affiché le sourire le plus idiot qu'il avait en stock.**

 **Comme quoi la vie changeait bien une personne. Il abaissa son regard vers elle et vit qu'elle s'était endormit. Il remonta la couverture afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froids et regarda l'horloge qui indiquait cinq heure et demi du matin. Souriant comme un enfant, il posa ses lunettes, remonta la couverture sur lui et alla rejoindre un monde de rêve où il était accompagnée de sa dulcinée.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **C'est avec un mal de tête et une mauvaise haleine que Caroline se leva. Avec ses mains, elle se massa le cuir chevelu mais ne fit pas passer le mal de crâne. Elle regarda à sa droite et vit la silhouette de Sirius … la silhouette de Sirius ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Elle se regarda et constata qu'elle portait son pyjama alors elle osa le regarda et vit qu'il portait un t-shirt qui appartenait sans doute à Freddy. Doucement, afin de ne pas le réveiller, elle sortit du lit et à pas de fourmis quitta la chambre. Elle descendit dans la cuisine où elle retrouva Freddy en compagnie de Josh.**

'- Hey il y en a au moins une qui est en vie, **dit Josh en la voyant**

\- Ruuum, **grogna-t-elle**

\- T'as pas assez dormis ? Pourtant t'a été la première à te coucher, **dit Freddy en allant la prendre dans ses bras**

\- Vous vous êtes couchés à quelle heure ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Eh biens les filles se sont couchées vingt minutes après toi, William et Henry une demie heure après elles, Paul dix minutes après eux. Sirius, Josh et moi avons réussi à tenir jusqu'à sept heure et demi.

\- Tien voilà un bon café, **dit Josh en lui donnant un tasse fumante**

\- Oh t'es un amour, **remercie-t-elle.** Vous êtes debout depuis combien de temps ?

\- Cinq minutes avant toi, **l'informa Freddy**

\- Et dites, comment ça se fait que Sirius …

\- Eh bien étant donné qu'à la base Lily devait dormir avec toi eh bien il n'y avait que cette solution. Il n'y avait plus de matelas et le canapé a été déplacer pour Henry. Au début il voulait rejoindre là où il avait réserver mais on lui a dit que c'était mort, qu'il n'était pas question qu'il parte. Et après de longue minutes de négociation il a abdiquer et voilà. Il disait qu'il dormirait par terre mais on lui a dit que ce ça ne te dérangerait pas qu'il dorme avec toi. **Expliqua Freddy**

\- Ça m'a surprise mais vous avez bien fait"

 **Malgré que l'hiver soit rude, ils allèrent tout de même sur la terrasse. Freddy recouvra Caroline d'une couverture en laine tandis qu'il partagerait la sienne avec Josh. La jeune femme apprécia la chaleur que lui procura le café quand elle avala les gorgées. Puis elle piqua une cigarette à Freddy.**

"- Une année s'achève et une nouvelle commence. Je me demande qu'elle nous réserve ? **Dit Freddy, ce qui fit penser à Caroline que Dumbledore dira à peu près la même chose à la rentrée**

\- Certainement de la musique à gogo, **dit la jeune femme**

\- De nouveaux bouleversement économique et social, **dit Josh**

\- De nouvelles lois qui vont être adoptées, **continua la jeune femme**

\- De nouvelles informations ou fait divers qui seront plus au moins inquiétant, **ajouta Josh**

\- En gros tout un tas de choses, **résuma Freddy**

\- Exactement, **répondit son petit ami**

\- Mais il y aura surtout l'obtention de nos diplômes, **dit Caroline** "

 **Et c'était vrais pour ses amis, sorciers comme moldus, cette marquera la fin de leurs études. Le baccalauréat pour les moldus et les ASPICs pour les sorciers. Cela faisait à la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait toujours pas étudié les possibilités concernant son futur après Poudlard, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'y penser maintenant tant son esprit était encore embrumé par l'alcool d'hier soir. Non pas qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien au contraire, elle se souvient de tous. Surtout du baiser qu'il y a eu entre James et Lily à minuit mais aussi, et pas des moindres, le baiser qu'elle avait échangée avec Sirius dans le cadre du jeu de la bouteille. Pendant une soirée il ne l'avait pas regardé avec des yeux noirs et il l'avait même taquiné avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher. Mais maintenant que la soirée du nouvel an était terminé, qu'en était-il de leur amitié ? Allait à nouveau l'ignorer ? Allait-elle devoir se tenir sur la défensive quand il s'attaquera à elle entre guillemet ? Pourront-ils retrouver la complicité qu'ils avaient eu avant toute cette histoire avec Collins ?**

"- Et surtout que l'obtention de nos diplômes, nous ouvrira de nouvelles portes, **dit une voix encore ensommeillé.** "

 **Les trois jeunes se tournèrent et virent Sirius debout en s'étirant comme un chat avant de se frotter les yeux et d'émettre un long bâillement.**

"- Café ? **Proposa Freddy**

\- Je ne dis pas non, **répondit-il**

\- Un long, très fort et sans sucre, **ajouta Caroline**

\- Mais c'est que tu sais comment il les aime ses cafés, **taquine Josh**

\- Ben ça fait sept ans que je suis dans la même école que lui alors à force il y a des détails qui ne manquent pas. Par exemple, l'un de ses ami, Peter, prends un café au lait, un bol de céréales, un grand verre de jus et deux toast beurrés, **dit-elle**

\- Et Evans elle, c'est un grand café avec un sucre, un jus et un toast de parte à tartiner au chocolat. Ou bien quand elle est dans la mauvaise période du mois, elle se prends uniquement un thé avec un nuage de lait, **répondit Sirius**

\- Elle est où votre école déjà ? **Demanda-t-il** "

 **A cette question, Caroline et Sirius se jetèrent furtivement un regard avant qu'elle ne réponse que c'était en Écosse mais qu'il n'y avait pas d'adresse précise. Cette réponse paru satisfaire Josh qui entra pour aller rejoindre son petit ami, qui vint d'ailleurs apporter la tasse à Sirius qui le remercia.**

"- Bon il est presque quinze heure et faudrait penser à réveiller tous ce petit monde, **dit Caroline à Freddy,** surtout si on doit ranger avant que tes parents arrivent

\- Oh t'en fais pas, il ne rentreront que tard dans la nuit. Mais oui faut réveiller les marmottes, **dit-il en affichant un sourire mesquin**

\- Oh non qu'est-ce que tu leur a prévu comme réveil ? **Demanda Caroline inquiète**

\- Du grand art, **dit Josh en arrivant avec deux mégaphones**

\- Dieu merci, je me suis réveillée avant et Lily n'est pas là ! **Dit-elle quand ils entrèrent.** Couvre-toi les oreilles, **conseilla-t-elle à Sirius**

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que même en étant réveillé tu peux te sentir agressé même si tu va remercier Merlin de tout ton cœur d'être debout, **expliqua-t-il** "

 **Elle leva la main droite, la gauche tenant encore sa tasse, et fit le décompte.**

"- Cinq … quatre … trois … deux … un …

 _\- 'SUNNY, YESTERDAY MY LIFE WAS FILLED WITH RAIN',_ **fit la voix de Freddy** **avec le mégaphone depuis l'étage**

 _\- 'SUNNY, YOU SMILED AT ME AND REALLY EASED THE PAIN',_ **continua la voix de Josh avec le mégaphone**

 _\- 'THE DARK DAYS ARE GONE, AND THE BRIGHT DAYS ARE HERE, MY SUNNY ONE SHINES SO SINCERE, SUNNY ONE SO TRUE',_ **continua Freddy**

 _\- 'I LOVE YOU',_ **chantèrent-ils en chœur**

 _\- 'Sunny, thank you for the sunshine bouquet. Sunny, thank you for the love you brought my way',_ **chantonna Caroline**

\- Ah ouais je comprends l'histoire, eh bien merci Merlin d'avoir fait en sorte que je me réveille pour ne pas subir cette torture, **dit Sirius en levant les mains au ciel** "

 **Caroline rigola en faisant un oui de la tête et continua de balancer la tête sur le coté tout en chant la chanson de _Boney M*_. En plus des voix via les mégaphones, ils entendaient les plaintes des autres qui avaient été réveillés brutalement. Caroline savait que Freddy et Josh allaient en recevoir plein la gueule mais qu'une fois qu'ils auraient tous eu un bon petit déjeuner, ça passerai et ça partirai même en rigolade et en félicitation. **

**Mais pour le moment, elle n'entra pas. Les deux garçons allaient terminer la chanson et en commencer une autre jusqu'à qu'ils soient tous levés. Ce qui arriva quinze minutes plus tard alors qu'il était au beau milieu de la chanson _Yes Sir, I can Boogie_ de Bacarra*. **

_"- 'I can boogie, boogie, boogie, alla night long',_ **chantonna Caroline quand Sirius et elle entrèrent**

\- C'est toi qui leur à donné cette stupide idée ? **Demanda William en grognant**

\- Malheureusement nan, **dit-elle en haussant les épaules,** mais c'était à prévoir, vous le savez bien. Par ailleurs je vais m'habiller et apporter ses vêtements notre chère Lilou ! Et je reviens vous aider après

\- Je t'accompagne vu que j'ai toute mes affaires là-bas aussi, **dit Sirius**

\- Je te dis quand je suis prête, **dit-elle** "

 **Caroline posa sa tasse dans l'évier, posa sa couverture en laine sur les épaules d'Henry en lui claquant un bisous sur la joue. Elle attrapa son sac, alla dans la salle de bain, se doucha rapidement, se brossa les dents et se brossa les cheveux en les laissant sécher à l'air libre. Dans la chambre, elle s'habilla chaudement, mit sa baguette dans son jean caché par son gros pull. Puis elle attrapa le sac de Lily, vérifia qu'il y avait toute ses affaires. Elle se rappela que Lily avait sa baguette sur elle caché entre son pantalon et ses bottines. Elle prit manteau, sac de Lily et descendit. Elle fit signe à Sirius, qui se leva en remerciant les amis moldus de Caroline et en disant qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée. Puis il rejoint sa camarade, lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer. Un geste qui n'échappa pas aux moldus puisque Caroline les entendit sifflet avant que Sirius ne referme la porte. Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres avant de trouver un endroit caché afin de pouvoir transplaner. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur, ils furent accueillit par Tom qui leur souhaita une bonne année. Ils en firent de même et Caroline suivit Sirius jusqu'à l'étage où James et lui avaient réservé deux chambres.**

"- La chambre de Potter est là, espérons qu'elle soit dans un bon état connaissant l'animal, **taquina-t-il**

\- Je compte frapper au lieu d'entrer sans autorisation, **informa-t-elle**

\- Bonne chance alors, car il se peut qu'ils ne t'entendent pas, **dit-il en entrant dans sa propre chambre** "

 **Elle leva les yeux en l'air et frappa trois coups. Elle tenta d'entendre la moindre réponse mais rien ne vint à ses oreilles, alors elle patienta encore quelques secondes avant de frapper une nouvelle fois. Et cette fois-ci James lui ouvrit la porte, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, sans lunettes, vêtu de son jogging et les yeux à moitié clos. Quand il reconnu Caroline, malgré sa vision floue, il se frotta les yeux et mit ses lunettes.**

"- Salut, **dit-il** déjà débout ?

\- Valait mieux et bande de chanceux vous n'avez pas eu à subir une fanfare démesurée. Black te racontera. **Sourit-elle à l'interrogation dans les yeux de son camarade.** J'ai apportée les affaires de Lily, d **it-elle en lui montrant le sac.**

\- Gna … elle dort encore, **dit-il en regardant la jeune endormit**

\- Je m'en doute, c'est pour ça que je te laisse ses affaires comme ça elle n'aura pas à se dépêcher. Mais mes parents veulent qu'on rentre à dix-huit heure donc cela lui donne deux heure et demie de liberté, **dit-elle en souriant.**

\- Merci pour elle, **répondit James en prenant le sac**

\- C'est normal, c'est ma meilleure amie. Prends soin d'elle surtout, **dit-elle**

\- T'en fais pas, **rassura le Gryffondor**

\- Ah j'oubliais … **dit-elle avant de partir,** après une bonne soirée, Lily aime bien prendre un chocolat chaud, trois toast tartiné au chocolat et un grand verre de jus : orange ou citrouille peu importe tant que c'est des vitamines.

\- C'est noté, **dit-il** "

 **Il sourit en voyant à quel point les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient par cœur. Caroline partit et Lily se réveilla pile au moment où la porte se ferma. Mais James connaissant Sirius ferma la porte à clef comme ça son meilleur ami ne pourrait pas entrer subitement, ni par la porte, ni par le transplanage vu que Tom avait invoqué un sortilège anti-transplanage de l'intérieur.**

"- Bonjour belle endormit, **dit-il en s'asseyant et en caressant la joue de Lily**

\- Bonjour, **dit-elle d'une petite voix**

\- Bien dormit ?

\- Comme un bébé ! Mais j'ai pas eu mon câlin du matin, **dit-elle en ouvrant les bras**

\- De quel genre le câlin ? **Sourit-il**

\- Le genre sage"

 **Il ricana et vint s'allonger en la prenant dans ses bras. Lily se réveilla progressivement et lui expliqua que c'était un rituel qu'elle avait avec Caroline après une longue soirée de fête, même si à Poudlard c'était compliqué. Il se sentait heureux de savoir, qu'elle partageait avec lui quelques petite habitudes qu'elle avait dans sa vie et il savait qu'il allait vite y prendre goût. Après quelques minutes, ils se levèrent et passèrent chacun leur tour dans la salle de bain.**

"- Bernard t'a rapportée tes affaires, **dit-il en lui montrant le sac**

\- Cette fille est un ange tombé du ciel, **dit-elle en remerciant intérieurement sa meilleure amie**

\- Et pour le petit dej, je demande un chocolat chaud, trois toast tartiné au chocolat et un grand verre de jus : orange ou citrouille peu importe tant que c'est des vitamines ? **Répéta-t-il**

\- Ah ouais, elle est vraiment passée dans le coin, **dit-elle en souriant** "

 **Le petit déjeuner leur fut servit directement en chambre et quand Lily sortit de la salle de bain tout habillée, elle vit que le lit était déjà fait et le plateau dessus. Elle s'assoit et croqua dans un toast.**

"- Tu n'as trop mal ? **Demanda James**

\- Ça tire mais c'est normal, c'est le lot de toutes les filles !

\- Par contre je réalise que … qu'aucun sortilège de contraception n'a été lancé

\- Je sais mais j'ai pris ma pilule contraceptive donc il y a eu un moyen de protection

\- Je constate que les filles et femmes moldues pensent à tout dans ce domaine

\- Oh oui, la santé n'est pas à prendre la rigolade chez les moldus, surtout qu'il y a plus de maladies dans le monde moldus que le monde sorcier."

 **Il allait dire quelque chose quand ils sursautèrent entendant un bruit sourd à travers la porte. Dans un même geste il regardèrent la porte close avant d'entendre …**

"- Bouse de dragon, mais ça fait super mal, **dit la voix plaintive de Sirius** "

 **Ils rigolèrent Lily fit signe à James d'ouvrir à son meilleur ami qui aussitôt commença à se moquer d'eux. Mais au fond, même si ils répliquaient, ils avaient sentit le coup venir. Puis ce fut le moment pour Lily de rentrer, James l'avait raccompagné alors que Sirius rentra directement au manoir Potter. Devant le quartier, le nouveau couple s'embrassa longuement avant de se quitter. En entrant chez les Bernard, Lily alla fêter bonne année à ses deuxième parents ainsi qu'à Sara et quand Caroline arriva, fit la même chose que sa meilleure amie, ce n'est qu'après un bon dîner plus tard qu'elles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Caroline.**

"- Alors heureuse ? **Demanda Caroline en souriant**

\- C'était la meilleure fin d'année de toute ma vie, **sourit Lily qui avait comprit le double sens de la question** "

 **Et pour entamer cette nouvelle année, elles se tapèrent dans la main en éclatant de rire.**

* * *

 _ ***La chanson**_ **Sunny** _ **de Boney M est sortit en 1976**_

 _ *** La chanson**_ **Yes sir, I can Boogie** _ **, de Baccarat est sortit en 1977**_

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour ce dernier chapitre de cette première partie. Qu'en avez-vous pensés ? Quels à été votre ou vos moment préférés ?**_

 _ **Nous nous retrouverons pour la suite des aventures de nos héros au prochaine chapitre.**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Prenez soin de vous**_

 _ **Danao**_


End file.
